MuType Chronicles Book 1: XFactor
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: A new threat begins to emerge in Middleton, Colorado. Changes and transformations begin to affect its citizens. Now, a hero must find the source of this problem while finding the one who has the potential to save or destroy the world, before evil does.
1. New Arrivals, New Threats

**Chapter 1:** New Arrivals, New Threats

Within a sigh, he took a look at his schedule for the semester. He didn't know why he had to spend the semester here in Colorado. Oh that's right, his little sister had to get Mom and Dad involved with a foreign-exchange student program. It was perfect. His older brother and sister were both gone, leaving only three kids in the house. There was a problem. The house only had four available rooms, each containing a queen-size bed. And with his little sister a part of the JV varsity team and his younger brother apart of the debate team, guess who's the odd sibling out? A lesson learned: Try to be more into school events. Now he would have to stay with his uncle in Middleton. Hopefully when the semester ended he could head home.

He dragged his fingers through his hair done in cornrows, "Well, here goes nothing…" As he opened the double doors, he looked around at the school. For first glance, it did appear to be just like his old school back home. The people seem to be friendly… well… as friendly as most teens were. Although there were some who could be problems. But all he had to do was to stay in the background, and just watch everything and he would be fine. He snickered at the thought, 'Easier said than done…'

As he saw the various types of students in the school, he made sure to keep notes. It was easy to tell who were friendly and who were not by their facial expressions. Then again, some were harder to read than others. One of the things his father has taught him was to always be observant of your surroundings. The simplest answers could always be found in the least likely places. It could even save you one day…

As he continued to walk on, he decided that he should look for his first class. If he needed to go to his locker, he could do it during lunch or something. Better than getting lost on his first day. Speaking of his first class, he had to go to his Psychology class. At least his classes were somewhat similar to those back home. As he continued to walk on he did not notice the person who was about to collide with him.

"Watch where you're going!" He heard a snobbish voice snap at him.

"Sorry…" He simply said, turning no attention to the girl as he walked away. Although, he couldn't help but sniff at the scent that just entered his nostrils.

This didn't sit well with her, "Excuse me!"

"I said I was sorry!" He explained again. "Nice perfume, by the way!"

"What!?"

"You're perfume! It smells nice! What kind is it anyway?" He continued to look around, 'Hmm… Still got a way to go…'

"Of course it does, duh! You think that I'd wear it otherwise?" She never seen him before, and already she's getting an "idiot" vibe from him.

"People do have different tastes. As they say, 'One man's trash is another man's treasure.' I may like your perfume, while another may hate it."

"And why would you think that anyone wouldn't like my perfume? Obviously you're so not into fashion!"

"I never said that I was. I was only making an observa-" He found his schedule snatched from his hand as he turned to see a brunette holding it. "Now that was un-"

"Rude much? Could you at least _look_ at me when I'm talking to you?"

"Okay…" This conversation was going south. It hasn't been an hour and already he was making enemies! Wasn't that wonderful? He had to do something to remedy the situation.

"Just what are you trying to pull?"

"Umm…say what?"

"First you bump into me, then you apologize without looking at me, then you're commenting on my perfume! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was just apologizing then I noticed your perfume! I liked it so I said so! It's simple as day!" He checked his watch before snatching back his schedule, "I'd like to stay and chat, but I am in a bit of a hurry!"

She watched as the boy walked away, rolling her eyes. As if the school didn't had enough worthless scrubs… No matter, she shouldn't let _that_ ruin her day.

…

"Class, I would like to introduce to you a new student!" A woman in her mid forties announced, "Please welcome Gregory Jones!"

The students turned towards the new student. His jet-black hair combed back, those beautiful baby-blue eyes, and that smile. That alluring smile that just made all the girls melt… The guys were a bit envious as the girls just swooned. All focus was on him, well… almost…

His head in his folded arms on the desk, he paid no attention to the admiration Gregory was receiving. He didn't even notice there was, given his current situation. There was no crime in sleeping during class, as long as you had a tape recorder to listen to the entire class, let alone when you had a headache no Advil can cure. It's not as if he was passing notes or anything.

"Today class, we will pair up in groups of two for your project." The teacher explained as he continued to sleep. He knew that he had to go the school the day he arrived in Middleton, but he stayed up anyway! He needed to be a bit more responsible. It was understandable why he was tired all the time, but that was no excuse to not even try to stay awake. However, when he finally gained enough strength to stay awake, he found that every person in the class had a partner. All except for him… That's the price one pays for sleeping during class.

"Has everyone found a partner?" The teacher asked as he looked around. He was a bit in a jam here. The teacher then turned towards him, "You don't have a partner Mr…"

"Zach, Zach Asters…"

"Oh right, Zach. Almost forgot you also joined the class today!" She shook her head, introductions could wait. She looked down on her roster. "Well, there's another student who isn't here right now so you'll have to pair with her."

"Works well with me," He nodded. In truth, he wondered how his partner was going to be. He knew it was going to be a girl, but what else? For all he knew he could end up with a smart girl, but then again, that smart girl could be so condescending and controlling he wouldn't have a good time doing the assignment. Well, most assignments were just work for him, but at least he didn't go crazy. At the same time, he could be paired with an optimistic girl who has her heart in the right place, but isn't very bright. But it was his fault for sleeping, and now he'll have to deal.

"Hey Zach?"

He turned to the source of the voice, only to find a young African-American girl, "Yeah, what's up?"

"You have my condolences" was all she said as the redhead girl beside her nodded.

"Good luck!"

"Well thanks, but I don't think I'll need it." After all, Zach thought, how bad could this girl be? Funny how what usually happened the moment one would ask this question, as the sound of the door opening was heard. Either that was his partner, or someone else.

"Trust me, you'll need it." The redhead said again.

"Oh come on Kim, she can't be that bad!" The first girl insisted.

"Monique you do know this is Bonnie we're talking about here!"

"So that's her name…" Zach pondered, this "Bonnie" sounded really friendly. He'd have to watch himself otherwise she'd be riding him throughout the whole project. However, when he saw who entered, his eyes went wide. "Hey, it's-"

"You!" She pointed at him. It's him, the guy who bumped into her! And now he was in her class? This day's just getting better and better!

"Bonnie, welcome back. We were just choosing partners. And since you and Zach here are the only ones without partners, you two will be working together?"

"What!?" This won't do at all! She had to use the restroom and when she got back, she's paired with some weirdo, one who's obsessed with her perfume no less!

Monique tried to defuse the situation, "I take it you guys know each other."

"Let's just say we've bumped into each other." As he looked at his partner for the project, he wasn't sure if he wanted to work with her now. This girl seemed to have a few chips on each shoulder. But he had to made due, 'Let this be my punishment.'

"You are so SOL."

**10 Minutes Later…**

If there was a word to describe the situation, stressful would be a good word to describe it. She just had to go to the stupid restroom! She couldn't have held it until after class! And now she was stuck with this interesting fellow!

Bonnie couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Out of all people, why the hell did she get stuck with Perfume Boy? Why couldn't she have paired up with Gregory Jones instead? Unfortunately, it was Justine Flanner's destiny to be paired with him. It could be worse, she supposed. She could've been stuck with that red-headed pain in the ass.

Speaking of "pain in the ass," her new "partner" wasn't being cooperative. All he kept doing was clutching his head and barely keeping his eyes open. Looks like she would have to be the brains of this operation! God knew he wouldn't do anything useful.

She poked him, "Don't tell me you can't even stay awake!"

"You try having the same headache I'm having, then ask again." Zach replied.

She waved off as she looked at the roster once again, "Whatever…" It was best to get back to work before he irritated her – again! The assignment was that they were to do a psychological study of a student. The whole project would be semester long and it would be graded throughout the entire term. The best part of the assignment is that they could select any student to study. However, there was a catch: A student who was taking the same class was ineligible to be selected. What could've been the best project she's ever done was now ruined, as she couldn't pick Miss Perfect.

Bonnie thought about all the possibilities she could gain from this, besides an outstanding grade of course. She could learn more of Kim's secrets, beside that Panda Roo thing she has that her mom revealed she owned. It just had to be the tip of the iceberg, she always thought. If she could bring to light the most embarrassing, the most shameful thing in her life, she could finally bring down Miss Perfect once and for all! But sadly, that was not to be.

Or maybe, this could lead to another opportunity. As she turned the page of the roster, she saw one particular name before smiling. If she couldn't get Miss Perfect, common sense state to go after the one who was closest to her: Ron Stoppable. He wasn't taking this class, not that he could with his mediocre intelligence, so he was eligible. Also, for some inane reason that escaped her, he was also Kim's best friend so whatever dirt she could find from him would be perfect. And if it got out, it would be the loser's fault. She turned to her, ugh, partner. As pathetic as he was, he wasn't near as bad as Stoppable. "Hey!"

Zach turned to her, "Eh?"

"We've found our subject. We're studying Ron Stoppable, whether you like it or not! End of discussion!"

"Hm, no problem! Sounds cool to me!" Anyone would be fine to do research on, seeing that he didn't really know anyone save for, in a lesser degree, Bonnie. It would just as well be another opportunity to know a student. "Anyway, who is he anyway?"

"All you need to know that he's a total loser! The less you're around him, the better off you'll be!"

He raised a brow, "Loser… as in…"

"Think of the most pathetic person in the universe, than multiply it by infinity."

Zach wasn't too sure he liked where this was going, "So he's that bad huh?"

Bonnie scoffed, "Please, he's even worse. Why Kim hangs around with him is beyond me, let alone him being her best friend."

"Well apparently we'll find out soon enough with this project."

"Please, I've been trying to figure that out for years…"

"Maybe you haven't looked hard enough. Sometimes the answer you seek is closer than you think."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell my you're getting all philosophical on me." More like Full-of-shit-ical…

Zach sighed. Within the first five minutes he's met her, she was already rubbing him the wrong way. After ten minutes of knowing that she was his partner he wasn't sure if he liked her. If you can't get along with your partner, you can't do the job well, if at all! Fortunately, his headache seemed to be gone for the time being. Too bad he may end up getting another from his own partner soon…

**Lunch Hour**

As he placed away his Algebra II book inside of his locker, Zach wasn't interested in lunch much. From what he's heard from the people at school, the lunch needed a lot left to be desired, and if he really got hungry he could just eat a Pop Tart or two. Anyway, if he was going to get started on his study of Ron Stoppable, he would have to see the kid first before forming an opinion. He wasn't going to take Bonnie's word for it, as it seems to be a bit… Make that a lot biased. He could've been like the ambassador of Goodwill and she'd still slander him, all because he was friends with Kim Possible.

He may've only been at Middleton High for several hours, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the two girls didn't get along. Actually they hated each other. From what he's seen of Kim so far, he couldn't fathom why Bonnie would be so ill-willed towards her. Probably just female drama that was best to stay out of.

Zach pondered, "If I was a social outcast, where would I be?" Finding the guy shouldn't be that hard, given his reputation. If this guy was as unpopular as she said he was, of course he would be a prime target of a beat down. Of course hardly anyone would do anything about it. That's how sad some schools are. If Stoppable was indeed on the receiving end of a beating, he would not step in. He wanted to see if he could stand on his own two feet. If the situation would reach fatal territory, however…

Within a few steps, he heard a sound of a body colliding hard into a row of lockers. Quickly, Zach rushed over to the source of the sound. Upon arrival, it was what he had expected: A group of jocks were commencing the beat down of a freckled-faced blonde kid. Bonnie's description was "Blonde, scrawny, and pathetic," and this kid was blonde, was scrawny enough, and from where he stood he did look pretty pathetic. Bingo.

After a few more punches to the gut, the jocks taunted him once more before leaving their victim the pathetic mess he was. Once they were gone, Zach decided to make his move. He had to make sure that he was okay. As he looked down at his current form, he looked pretty banged up, but it could've been worse. Nothing but a just a few bumps, scratches, and bruises! "Need a hand?"

The poor kid accepted as he found himself helped up to his feet. "Yeah… Thanks."

"You let those guys beat you up?"

"Yeah, no use running from them! They're bigger and stronger, so there's no way out! But hey, that's not enough to keep the Ron-Man down!"

"So you don't even try to fight back?"

"Against Brick and his crew? Are you kidding?"

Zach was rolling his eyes at this point, "You keep that up and they'll keep hounding you all year!" Clearly he at least knew how to defend himself, right?

"It's no problem! I'm used to this! No biggie! Just don't tell Kim, okay?"

He was already starting to see the likeability of this guy, or lack thereof. Perhaps Bonnie had a point after all. Who wants to respect someone who wouldn't even respect himself, let alone willing to stand up for himself? Which brought up another question: Should he try to help Ron, or just stay out of it? On one hand, he clearly didn't seem to mind the beatings. On the other hand, this was beyond unfair. The fact that he wouldn't defend himself irritated him to no end.

"What did I tell ya… What did I tell ya…"

"You're not really helping…" Zach didn't bother to turn around. He already recognized that gloating sound. "Our friend here seems quite the alpha male!"

"What do you expect from a L-O-S-E-R?" Bonnie examined her nails, "Here's an idea for a topic: 'Why are some people more pathetic than others?'"

"Hmph, isn't that a bit much for you?"

"What? We're just taping the froob, we can also use that as a source for our thesis!"

"Wouldn't want to give you too much work." Zach walked away, "You of all people should know when to realize you've bitten off more than you can chew."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, offended, "Excuse me?"

"I've heard about your work rate… or lack thereof."

She rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulder, her brief run as Squad Captain brought to mind, "Where did you hear that from? Did Kim tell you?"

"Kim doesn't need to tell me anything." Zach calmly moved her hand from his shoulder, "Your behavior is obvious for a girl who expects everything and anything from anyone and everyone. A typical – quote unquote – 'Daddy's little princess.'"

Bonnie wasn't sure if she could do this project. For one thing her partner was a joke. He was lazy, had a huge ego, and was very condescending which would almost be cute if it wasn't so blatant. Plus the way he actually talked to her. Her! Nobody talked to Bonnie Rockwaller the way Zach did. Even Brick knew his place, let alone not to get snippy with her.

**The Brendan Inn - Upperton **

David Brendan, son of wealthy billionaire mogul Howard Brendan, had the time of his life. He already was invited to Britina's comeback party as well as sneak previewing a new song that would be featured in the Oh Boyz' reunion tour CD. And to top it all off? He now had the upper condominium on the ten-story building. Could it get any better? Actually, yes it could.

As he moved his fingers through her long, silk-like chestnut hair, his lips engulfed with another pair as his tongue massaged another. Slowly, they moved closer to the door as their hands began to move down to their backs, to even lower… In the middle of this session, David managed to slide the key into the slot as within a turn, the door opening nearly lead them to collapse.

The young lady chuckled in an intoxicated manner as she found herself lifted, wrapping her legs around his husky build. She felt his hands underneath her silver dress as they move towards the bed.

"Mmm… You like that?" David asked, having a handful as another giggle was all the incentive he needed to continue as the two collapsed onto the king-sized bed. His hands moving across her back, the fingers soon grip the small zipper as it is slowly pulled down. The young lady's grin widened as she felt her dress pulled down, exposing her breasts. Soon after, he ripped the buttons off his shirt before unzipping his pants. However, as the beautiful young lady watch his jeans dropped, a smile was on her face, but it was for a different reason.

"Shut up, bitch!" David's hard smack caused her head to bounce on the bed…

"What the hell is your problem?" She was in the mood moments ago, but now she had enough. What did he think she was anyway? Just some whore for him to play with? She tried to push him off, but his size was too much for her. "No…"

"What? You were willing a moment ago!" David continued to force himself on this tease, caring less about her cries. She wanted it and she was going to get it. The girl, trying as hard as to break free, felt something escaping her. The hair on her skin began to grow longer and thicker as fangs began to form from her canines. Her muscle mass also increased as her eyes began to change. David finally managed to notice change, however, as she…it…whatever it was roared in pure rage. But it was too late as he let out a bloodied scream…

…

"And he's been like this for hours?" Kim cringed at the sight of the corpse. Even with the blood-covered sheets draped, the wound was still visible. Most of his organs in his midsection were ripped out. The bloodied footprints lead off the door and onto the ground.

"The bellhop who checked on him saw the door was open and bloodied, and when he opened he saw him." A police officer cringed, "I wouldn't wish this on any guy!"

"Uh Kim, I think I gonna be sick." Ron tried to keep himself from hurling. He hasn't ever seen so much blood in his life, even at the hospital. Even some of the pieces of the organs were scattered all over the carpet. Sick and wrong!

Kim walked around the room, trying to avoid doing anything that could disrupt the investigation. Wade told her that there was a hit on the site from Howard Brendan, worried that his son hasn't returned to the ballroom downstairs. He thought that he had gotten drunk and passed out at first, but he got a bad feeling something was wrong, particular of the girl he left with. Speaking of which, she found a shoe. It was a 4-inch stiletto pump, decorated in silver sequin, similar to the rags of the dress that was on the ground. It's a shame that something that most likely cost a good amount of money has to be ruined let alone on someone as slimy as Scummy Monkey over there. That's how Celebutants were, go figure... "I know that this is horrible, but for some reason I feel as if I'm betraying all the decent people out there?"

Ron raised a brow, "Betraying? Why's that KP?"

"Well, I mean I don't really have any respect for someone like David Brendan. I mean he is one of the sleaziest, rotten people in the world. But even then I feel horrible about what happened. It's like I'm feeling sorry for a tyrant!"

"Oh come on Kim, it's not that bad! I mean, yeah Mr. Scummy Monkey's not exactly a good person, but under all that he's still a human being!" Ron smiled at her, "Ne'er-do-wells are people too!"

"I know that. Still…" She pulled out the Kimmunicator, "Wade, find anything from that sample?"

"_Well the blood from DNA is definitely David Brendan's, but the hair sample that was within belongs to Quiannon Reese."_ Wade explained on the screen, sipping a soda.

Kim blinked, "You mean that girl who recently appeared in last night's Agony County?"

"_Yeah, but that's not the weird part. Upon further analysis, while the DNA matches, the hair doesn't appear to be human!"_

"Oh man, don't tell me we're dealing with werewolves!" Ron began to panic.

"_I don't think that it is a werewolf. It's not a full moon. Still, it may be some mutated beast she transformed into. I suggest we look more into this before we jump to conclusions."_

Kim nodded, "Good call. Try to look more into it Wade. I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Consider it done Kim!"

As she placed the Kimmunicator away, she turned to Ron. "Do you think that Drakken's behind this?"

"If he was wouldn't you think he would've done it by now?" Ron reminded, "This seems more into DNAmy's territory anyway?" He still had nightmares seeing Barkin and Rufus merged together after that one ski trip.

"We better get back home. I have to get started on my Sociology assignment!"

"It shouldn't be too hard for you KP, I mean you and Monique make one badical team!"

Kim couldn't help but smile at the words of her best friend. He was always there when she needed support, both in and outside of missions. However, not even he could easy the unsettling feeling she had inside. Somehow, a girl who seemed to be victim – vain and judgmentally-challenged perhaps but still a victim – having the curse of some blood-thirsty beast was on the loose, and there was no telling who would be her next victim. Worse of all, she didn't even know where to start…

**Asters' Residence - Middleton**

Laying on his bed, Zach tossed a tennis ball onto a wall as it bounced back into his hands before repeating. Today was interesting to say the least. He met a kid who not only didn't bother to fight back against the bullying, he's come to terms to accept it. As if he felt it wasn't worth it… That _he_ wasn't worth it… That was not a good sign. From what he had seen on the news and what he read in books (He was bored that day), this was similar to women who were often battered and bruised by their so-called husbands. "What's the point," Each of them would say, "It'll only just make it worse!" "I have nowhere else to go, no one to turn too!" It was all fear and lack of self-worth that often held them back, not the spouse. All it took was one phone call to improve a situation.

And then there was Bonnie "I have on my shoulder a chip the size of Texas" Rockwaller, his partner for his sociology project. Speaking of which, should he start taking notes down on what he has seen of the blonde so far? Of course that was simple enough. Ron Stoppable is the stereotypical unpopular kid who gets picked on and nobody does anything about it. Of course, he wasn't doing himself favors by not doing anything himself, and did Kim even know about this? Normally, he'd tell them to solve their own problems, but they weren't ready to do that anytime soon. If it came down to it, he really would have to step in, even if it means once again sticking his nose into other people's business…

Because he would be damned if another school shooting spawns from something that should've been done a long time ago – again!

"_There was another one tonight!"_

Hearing her voice through his Bluetooth headset, he closed his eyes. "I know. But that still doesn't prove anything."

"_You think that Middleton regularly have werewolves that snap and mutilate their own lovers?"_

"If the news reports found on the archives are correct, this wouldn't be out of the ordinary."

"_It's true that they're not without their freaks and weirdoes, but still if it's what we both think it is, then it won't be long before more are awakened."_

"Are you sure she's the one Celeste saw in her vision?" Zach sighed, "I don't know, I mean I did sense a bit of power, but…"

"_Well she did say that she would be in Middleton. And you're still getting used to it. Just need a bit more practice and you'll master it, huh Zacky?"_

"I'll just leave the sensing to you, Celeste, and Toya then. Anyway, I really hope it's not what we think it is. Otherwise, we can expect _him_ to show up."

"_We'll keep taps on him, and_ her _for that matter. Meanwhile, you concentrate on our golden girl."_

Zach nodded, "Then I'll put her to the test! Let's hope we can get this done and fast."

_"Believe me. A lot is at stake in this! Good luck, Zach. And good night!"_

"You too, Cas. You too…" The connection now broken, he let out a loud sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a busy one. He would have to get started on his project on Stoppable, enduring as much as he could from Bonnie, and most importantly…

He was going to have to fight Kim Possible…


	2. Smackdown! The Fool of Middleton High!

**Chapter 2:** School Smackdown! The Fool of Middleton High!

On what would most likely be another infuriating day at school, given who she would be stuck with, Bonnie used as much of her willpower as she could to peel the covers off of her. True that they wouldn't have to see each other every day since their classes were on Mondays and Wednesdays. However, she was willing to do all that she could to make sure she got her A. No way in hell was Kim Possible going to show her up! Not again! She already did so once when she beat her at the talent show… Well…Stoppable actually won _somehow_, but he was a loser! He didn't count! Speaking of worthless, how were they going to do their study of him! She was at a loss and there was no way she was going to leave it up to that arrogant condescending…

She decided to grab her cell phone to at least have a chat with him. Knowing him he'd be asleep, but sucked for him. It wasn't as if he wouldn't try to sleep in class anyway, which was also about to be stopped. She could care less about whatever he did with his life, but when it involved her? She wasn't going to let that fool ruin her GPA.

_Surechigai isogu tabi ni_

_Butsukeai chigireau_

_Tagai no hane no itami_

_Kanjite iru_

"What the hell is this?" This ringback tone sounded like from one of those Japanimation shows. She scoffed with a smirk. Her partner was one of those anime-loving Japanophiles who wish they were Japanese! Dork… Thankfully it wasn't long as the song stopped playing…

"_Y'ello?"_

"I don't care what you're doing, get up right now! We need to talk!"

"_Isn't it a bit early for you to be up from your beauty rest?"_

"You're as condescending as ever!" Bonnie opened her closet, looking for just the right outfit to wear today.

"_I just want to make sure you're well rested, is all!"_

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "You're the last person who should be making sure that anyone is well-rested. My head wasn't the one that was on the desk yesterday."

"_You also weren't the one with the headache yesterday either."_

"Here's a thought: How about you just bring an Advil!"

"_Trust me that was a headache no Advil can cure."_

"Just bring some anyway!" Bonnie figured _she_ would need them.

"_Enough with this lovers' spat, so what made you decide to grace me with your lovely presence – telephone-wise anyway… "_

"I'm just making sure that you're on track ready to try to pull your own weight!"

"_Hey, I'm always on track! I'm ready to go!"_

Bonnie was not convinced, "Yeah, sure! I'll be the judge of that! And what the hell's up with that ringtone?"

"_What? You don't like it? I thought it was a sweet tune! You should really give it a listen to!"_

"I feel sorry for the poor phone! You know, stuff like this is why you probably have problems finding a date! I mean seriously, couldn't you pick something a bit more… IN? I mean it's humiliating enough that you-"

"Oh look! Bonnie's arguing with another one of her so-called 'boyfriends!'"

"I wonder how she's going to get dumped again!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the two comments. "What the hell are you doing in my business anyway?"

"We're just checking in on our little sister!" Connie stated with a smirk.

Lonnie added, "You don't need to get an attitude! That's how you lost your last boyfriend."

Bonnie waved off, "Puh-leeze, he's so not my boyfriend!"

"_Boyfriend? What the hell are you-"_

With groan Bonnie fiercely closed her phone, "Anyway, if you don't have anything worthwhile to say to me, could you just leave so I can finished getting dressed."

"Tch, Like that would make a difference!" Lonnie looked at her sister, still in her sweats. Then again, it wouldn't matter what she wore because she still wouldn't even compare to Connie or herself. She never did, anyway.

"Seriously, just look at yourself: You have hardly any grace! The talent show was a good example of that, seeing that you only got third! Not to mention that you got beat bysome loser…"

"Actually Connie, he actually got first place!"

The older brunette just scoffed, "You mean he actually got first place? That's even worse, then! Bjork wants her dress back, by the way! And you couldn't even handle being the Squad Captain for two months! I mean could you be an even more embarrassment to this family? It's just about the only thing you ever do right!"

"Why don't you just do this family a favor and just go away before you can cause even more damage to the Rockwaller family name."

"If you're done, you can do me a favor and get out of my room!" Bonnie pointed to the door as her sisters just scoffed.

"Whatever!" Connie turned to Lonnie, "Let's leave the loser to her own self pity!"

Her sisters leaving, Bonnie quickly ran to the door as she slammed it hard as she could…

"Ow! What the hell!?" She heard Lonnie yell at the knob of the door hitting her. Normally it would bring her satisfaction to see that smirk wiped off of her face, but she was in too bad of a mood. She opened her phone, "God they're so irritating! I hate them! You probably never have to put up with this crap, do you? Hello? Zach?" The tone she was hearing was all she needed to confirm that he had hung up, as she slammed the phone onto her desk. "Idiot…"

**Middleton High School (Busy B's, get those A's)  
**

"Still nothing on Quiannon, Wade?"

"_Negative Kim,"_ Wade frowned, _"There's been reports that she never returned to her suite last night. It's like she's vanished!"_

Ron pondered, "How can she just disappear like that?" For someone who's on the path of being the new IT girl, it's pretty weird how she can just escape the radar.

Kim reminded, "There is her turning into that beast that might have something to do with it!"

"_There hasn't been any sighting on anything of the sort either. I guess whatever the case is she doesn't want to be found."_

"Turning into a vicious beast and killing David Brendan are justifiable reasons. Though, knowing Scummy Monkey, they could consider it justifiable homicide."

Kim stared at her friend, "Justifiable homicide?"

"School word!" Ron explained, "Most of the people know that David along with London Marriot are two of most disdainful, arrogant, and downright immoral people in the world. For all we know they could've had it coming."

"Ron, you were comforting me yesterday about it being okay to feel sorry for him. Now you're making it sound like he deserved it."

"I'm just looking at it from both sides, KP. It's best to reserve judgment before seeing both sides of the coin."

"I guess, but…" As the two came close to the door, they saw Bonnie's partner for the Sociology assignment, Zach, leaning against the double door. His positioning was in the middle, as if he was blocking their passage. Just what was he doing?

He noticed the two moving towards him, "You're Kim Possible, right?"

"Yeah…" Kim wasn't sure how to react. There was something odd about him, the way he was smiling…

"I've heard that you're well trained in the Martial Arts. 16-styles, right?"

"Uhh KP?" Ron pointed out, "Looks like you have a fan… Or stalker…"

"Umm yeah… You seem to know quite a bit about me…" Kim watched as Zack moved his arms around, as if he was warming himself up. Just what was he up to? What was he after? And was this Bonnie's doing?

"I've heard you're one of the best!" Zach threw out a punch, followed by a palm strike, "So why do we spar a bit? Just to see how we measure up against each other!"

"What!? Are you crazy?" Zach couldn't be serious! Kim wondered if he knew about the zero tolerance policy on fighting. And with school haven't even staring yet? It's the height of insanity!

"Actually…" Zach dragged his front foot in a circle on the pavement, "I wasn't asking!"

Kim dodged a jump spinning kick before blocking his punches, "What's your ish?"

Zack threw more punches with a few kicks, "Less talk, more fighting!"

Ron watched on as he saw Kim and Zach fight hand to hand, matching each other blow by blow. And seeing as he was there yesterday to help him up after being thrashed yesterday. He had to admit, Zach could make a decent bodyguard.

Narrowly dodging a roundhouse kick, Kim was left with a dilemma. She was definitely seeing bad road with Zach. Whether this was part of some joke of Bonnie's, or he was hired by Drakken or Monkey Fist to eliminate her and Ron? Either way, she'll have to humor his perverted game before other people are involved. And because she didn't have any concrete proof that he was a hired gun, she would have to avoid serious confrontation or get in serious trouble and a stain on her permanent record. Like she was now… Damn it all!

Kim noticed few people forming a circle around them as she landed a kick to Zach's chest, "We're getting an audience…" She felt her legs knocked from under her as she hit the pavement.

"Let'em watch!" Zach could care less about the crowd that was forming. The only thing that mattered to him was this fight. Besides, this could work to his advantage…

…

"And it's like I'm talking to a brick wall with him sometimes! I mean, it's bee one day and I so already want to kill him!"

Tara and Hope sighed, the three of them walking through the halls, as they listened to Bonnie – once again – complain about another atrocity in her life: Kim, Ron, Brick, her sisters, etc. This time it was the new kid, who just happened to be her partner for her project. And unfortunately for them, this wouldn't be the end of it.

"Have you even tried talking to him?" Tara suggested. She would at least like to meet the guy, just to see herself how he's like. And if he's really like what she says, maybe she could try talking to him to be a bit nicer.

"Hell-o! I've tried that already! This guy is so condescending, it's insulting!"

"Kinda like someone else we all know!" Hope's response contained a hint of sarcasm. As much as she likes her and all, she refused to believe that Bonnie is completely innocent in this. Knowing her, she probably brought this upon herself. While she couldn't let some arrogant jerk disrespect her friend, it was still nice to see Bonnie get her own attitude thrown back at her.

"All I have to do is finish this project and then I'll never have to see his stupid-"

"Hey check it out! Kim Possible and that new kid are fighting in the parking lot!"

"What? Seriously!?"

"Yeah! That new kid's putting up a fight!"

"Nah-uh! I heard Kim's whipping this kid's ass on all sides!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, especially at "new kid." She didn't like where it was going…

Tara and Hope blinked as they saw Bonnie rushed towards the double doors, "Hey what's wrong?"

'Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him…' Hopefully it was Gregory Jones who just lost his mind. Perhaps there was another new kid who just arrived today and already off to a rough start. Perhaps this "new kid" was a girl who can finally put Possible in her place. Then again, for all Bonnie knew she could be worse than Possible. As she opened the doors, looking to see who was fighting, her eyes couldn't believe what she saw. "Oh God…"

Tara managed to see the ebony boy who was fighting Kim, "That's Zach?"

Hope did as well, frowning, "He doesn't seem to have a problem hitting girls!" She then noticed a flip kick landing on Zach's face, "Then again, Kim's no ordinary girl…"

With a back flip, Kim kept tabs on the time. It was nearly time for class, and half the student body was watching this fight! "You know we're going to get into trouble for this, right?"

As he threw more blocked punches and kicks, Zach blocked hers in return, "Not if you don't get caught!" But he had to admit this fight lasted longer than he expected. Now it was time to end it…

"What?" Kim felt her arms grabbed as Zach rolled onto his back, leaving her to be flung towards the opening double doors…

"What's going on h-!" Steve Barkin was interrupted with Kim's jeaned crotch landing towards his face. The force of the impact was enough to knock the former lieutenant on his back.

Kim's eyes widened, realizing her position, or rather where Barkin's face was. "_This_ is so wrong…"

"POSSIBLE!?" He may've been muffled, but Kim, as humiliated as she was, could feel his vibrations to know how angry he was. As Kim looked around, only Ron was still there. Everyone else quickly ran away including Zach, who started all of this! The nerve of that guy!

…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

Zach tensed at the fierceness of her voice. Why the hell was she angry? It was a completely private matter that concerned no one outside of the participants, certainly not her. And the fact that Kim was in trouble with Mr. Barkin, he figured she'd be happy since she hated her, right? "You're making a sc-"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M MAKING A SCENE!" The sudden outburst in her voice was enough to even make her two shadows wince. Speaking of Tara and Hope, aside from the blonde's apologetic look and the Filipina's pity-filled expression, he would be getting no sympathy. "DO YOU HAVE IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? CAN YOU EVEN COMPREHEND THE-"

"CHILL!"

Bonnie took a deep breath, whether it was to calm down or she was just out of breath from screaming, "As much as I loved how you launched Kim into Mr. Barkin and humiliated her in front of everyone – and believe me, I really do – you really screwed up!"

"Really? Enlighten me!" He found himself yanked down by the loins of his red T-shirt.

"Listen to me, and listen good, buddy!" Bonnie's angry blues pierce through Zack's confused browns, "Cheerleaders… Don't…. Get… Detention!"

"Okay, my bad! I just wanted to test my skills against hers! I mean, from one martial artist to another! It's what we do!"

"And this couldn't wait until after school?"

"I wait, then she goes on a mission and I don't see her until tomorrow. Trust me, it _had_ to be done!" She saw the three cheerleaders roll their eyes. "Ok, so what do you want me to do? Go to detention?"

Bonnie crossed her arms, "Don't be stupid! Thanks to you, Kim has blemished the cheer squad's dignity by ending up in detention – again!"

"I starting to think that you're the only one that cares about this stuff!"

"Actually the whole school feels the same way." Tara reminded. "The cheerleaders are a cornerstone and the standard of the ideal girl in Middleton High."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you got Kim into detention," Hope scolded.

"Like I said my bad!" Zach sighed. It hasn't been a week and already he was making enemies. His partner for the semester was going to be giving him hell, and Tara and Hope didn't seem like him much.

"I suppose it can't be helped…" Bonnie turned to her two friends, "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute!" As Tara and Hope went to the gym to prepare for cheer practice, she then turned to, what the school was starting to call since earlier this morning, "The Fool of Middleton High." "So…"

Zach looked down at his digital watch, "So…"

"Was it worth it? Was ruining our reputation worth fighting Kim?"

"Fighting Kim? I have to say it was worth it. As much as being worth ruining the cheerleaders' rep, however? Not really."

"Well I hope you really had fun with that! We're supposed to be studying Stoppable, but you're focusing much more time on Possible."

Zach closed his eyes, "What if I said that it is part of the study."

She really wanted to smack him at this point. Was he trying to pull something out of his ass _again_? "Excuse me?"

"I mean, from what I've managed to gather on him, our boy seems to hold Kim on a pedestal. If she asks him to jump, he's finding the biggest trampoline he can to get maximum height. He can't and won't fight, even to defend himself. Not to mention being the last person you'd want inside of a china shop. He's awkward as hell."

"I could've told you that."

"But still, I wonder what would happen to him if anyone eliminated Kim Possible."

"Duh, he'll completely be lost! I'd be surprised if he didn't commit suicide!" Bonnie soon felt a piercing glare towards her direction, "What?"

"Suicide is not funny! Not now, not ever!"

"Okay whatever! So how does all this have to do with Stoppable?"

"I got an idea that I would like to try!"

Bonnie quickly held her hands up, "Oh no! No way!"

"You haven't even heard my idea!"

"Exactly! The fact is it's your idea is more than enough reason not to go through with it!" This fool has already brought ruin to the cheerleaders' rep, who knew what else damage he could do to her rep.

"Yeah, you're right." He shrugged, "Probably be too advanced for you anyway!"

"You got that right, so you might as well-" Zach's words finally registered in her mind, "What did you say?"

"Yeah… Don't want to put too much on ya, it'll effect your capability to perform." Zach hoped that she'd take the bait, "But if it was Kim on the other hand, then-"

"Are you saying that I'm inferior to Kim?"

"I don't have to, your reaction is obvious!"

"Fine! I'll follow the stupid plan!" Bonnie crossed her arms, "What is your plan, anyway!"

"How's this for a topic: Making a very dependent person independent!"

"And how are you willing to pull that off? Thanks to your little brawl for all, I doubt Stoppable would trust you since you, I don't know, _got Kim detention_!?"

"Let me handle that! So, any ideas on what we should do?" A sharp pain was felt through his head as Zach winced, using one hand to brace it, "Damn, not now…"

"What's wrong?" Bonnie couldn't understand Zach at all. First he was good and ready to go now he's got a headache… again! Was he trying to get out of this assignment?

'Something's here…' The pain was sharp. He could sense it. It was here, in this school! "I… need to lie down…"

"Oh no you don't!" Bonnie crossed her arms, "I don't know what you're trying to pull but we're going to-" She was cut off by a loud shriek, "Now what?"

"MONSTER!"

"EVERYONE RUN!"

"It can't be…" It was so obvious what was happening. Another one of them was here. He would have to ignore the pain for now, he had to see what it was…

Bonnie scoffed as she saw Zach, despite him saying that he needed to lie down, running towards the source of the drama. Rolling her eyes, she decided to follow him, knowing that it was for the best to keep an eye on him. Since she would have to be working with him for the entire semester (and thus spending a lot of time with him), Zach's actions were more or less a reflection on her. Okay maybe not, but she didn't want to be associated with a damn fool!

It wasn't long before she got to the place. All she had to do was follow the students headed to the same way until up to D-Hall. She forced her way through the growing crowd of student, wanting to see what was going on – and what trouble Zach was getting himself or someone else into again. She almost tripped over what appeared to be a pair of black jeans! "The hell?"

As its tail smashed another desk onto the ground, Kim managed to dodge the bite of her attacker. She couldn't believe what was going on here, particularly whom she was trying to overcome. Jimmy Schmidt was a point guard on the Mad Dogs' Basketball Team. And now look at him! His skin was now brown and scaly as his legs all just vanished, replacing it with a long tail! He was some kind of snake creature! Just like how Quiannon changed into that beast! When she arrived, there were already students on the ground unconscious. Thankfully Ron somehow managed to pull them out of harm's way, but who knew what else this… thing could do?

With a hiss filled with rage, Kim narrowly dodged a greenish giant-sized wad of spit as it collided with a flipped chair. Her eyes widened as the "liquid" began to bubble, eating through the chair. "GET BACK EVERYONE!" Seeing that this acid it spitted was able to eat through metal and plastic, she didn't even want to imagine it hitting anyone else. It was then Kim knew that she would have to take Jimmy out, at all costs.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, have you found anything else?"

"_Kim, have you tried the eyeliner dart gun?"_

"Tried it already! It's like the scales are made of stone! Do you have any-" Kim blinked as she heard the loud sounds of two sirens: One belonged to the fire department, the other belonged to the fire alarms placed around the school! Within moments, drops of water began to spray from the sprinklers located from above. Jimmy, his eyes sensitive to the drops that landed in them, began to blindly slash away with his arms in rage and confusion. This was the distraction Kim needed to take him out as she grabbed a stray chair from behind him, which brought a question to mind. There wasn't a fire, so why did the sprinklers go off?

Jimmy continued to rapidly slither around in the room, his blinded rage still overcoming his logical judgment, as he swiped his arms and tail around, looking to hit anything. His eyes beginning to clear up, he then felt plastic and metal forcibly connect to his head. His consciousness rapidly fading, he lost the strength to keep himself upright.

With a loud thud sound, Kim quickly moved out the way. Leaving the snake hybrid laid out unconscious and no longer a threat. Before she could even let out a relieved sigh, tons of cheers and whistles filled the hallways. That Kim Possible has done it again! Her eyes soon went wide as she quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, look!"

The screen faced towards the figure, Kim saw Jimmy rapidly reverting back. His long tail began to shrink before splitting back into a pair of legs as his red hair began to grow from the vanishing of the scales. Soon after, Kim quickly covered her eyes, "This is so more than I need to see!" Jimmy was back in human form, but with him face down and the loss of his shoes, socks, pants and drawers during the transformation, his bare bottom was visible. Some of the girls, including a few cheerleaders, looked on to get the full view of one of the considered "hotties" of the school.

"_Er…I'll give him a good scan!"_ Wade obliged, clearly showing his approval, or lack thereof, of seeing another guy's ass. But who knew? Perhaps it was similar to Quiannon's transformation. _"I'll let you know when the results come back."_

"Please and thank you!" Kim looked on as she was met with praises from the student body. From the bunched up cheering crowd Ron – somehow – emerge with a smile on their face.

"They're still out cold, but they'll be fine, KP!" His goofy grin was ear-to-ear. "Just a few bruises…"

"Thank god! Wade's doing a scan on Jimmy! Hopefully we should find something out this time!"

"Kim," She turned to see her best friend with an uneasy look on his face. "I'm scared. I'm scared at what's been happening. First it's Quiannon, now Jimmy! Who knows who'll be next! It could be you!" He gasped as his eyes widened, "Or even me, OH WHEN WILL IT END!?"

At times, Kim doesn't get how the hell Ron could overreact so much! But this time, she had to agree with him. This was getting scary! This was the second time in two days, worst of all it happened here at school! With transformations to beasts, one could say that this was DNAmy's doing. Then again, she'd cross-breed animals with other animals if anything. Drakken or Dementor could be involved, as this did seemed to be up their alley, the latter more so than the former – competency speaking. Hopefully, this all can be solved and dealt with before the worst happens.

Zach shook his head as his hands put pressure against the lockers. This headache was just getting worse and worse. He really needed to overcome this handicap quickly! If today was any indication this was just going to get worse. Still, from the cheers through the halls at least Kim managed to stop that beast…

"Yo Fool!"

With a silent groan, Zach turned to see who wanted to speak with him. However, before he could react, he felt a sharp, hard pain to his nose and temple before feeling his head ricochet off the thin steel of the lockers. "I dun' like what yous did to Kim this mornin'!" Five large knuckles were the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness…

…

"Figures… It so figures…"

…

"Just after you got into a fight with Kim Possible this morning, you're getting into another fight!? This time, you can't even win? You really are a fool after all!"

Slowly but steadily, Zach positioned himself into an upright seated position as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Within moments his eyes focused on the very unhappy scowl of Bonnie, who was probably wondering why she kept bothering. Her rep was probably all but shot at this point.

"Could you try to stay out of trouble for five minutes?" It didn't take long for word to spread around the school that, as soon as Detention got out, Big Mike decided to pay the "Fool of Middleton High" a visit. Bonnie had to admit, it was quite satisfying to hear that Zach's head bounced off the locker like a bowling ball from the punch, but still… 'Getting other to do your dirty work, huh Kim?'

"It's kinda hard to avoid conflict when you're not given the chance to respond." Zach sighed. Not being able to see that punch coming? Either he was too distracted with his headache, or had gotten sloppy, he still couldn't help but feeling that he was slipping… A lot… "Shouldn't you be in cheer practice?"

"Hello! I'm too busy playing babysitter with you running around doing god knows what!" She sighed, hoping that there was some Advil around.

"Worry about yourself!" Zach felt the tingling sting from where the punch connected on his face was still there, but it was more of an annoyance. "I'll get started on the assign-"

He felt the loins of his shirt grabbed, "Oh no! You're coming with me!" Bonnie pulled him close to her. No way was she risking him making a bigger fool out of himself. Besides, Stoppable was going to be there so this was a good opportunity for him to befriend the froob. She sure as hell wasn't going to do it!

* * *

For those of you who are confused to the lyrics, those are from the song "Invoke" by TM Revolution (aka The theme from Gundam Seed.). Bit by bit the plot begins to reveal itself. By the end of this story, someone's life will be changed forever.


	3. Cheer Drama! Zach's Plot!

**Chapter 3:** Cheer Drama! Zach's Plot!

"Go Mad Dogs, Go-go-Mad Dogs!"

Following the routine was no problem as it was simply staying with the choreography. No physically complex stuff was involved, at least for now. However, that didn't mean that this practice wasn't going to be a stressful one.

Bonnie really had a full plate: She would have to try to keep up the bar that Kim Possible, once again, has raised. Plus she would have to make sure that her logically-challenged partner wouldn't bring any attention to himself. The fool was competent, but his reckless and unorthodox nature was at the point where she didn't know if it would work out well or cause more problems. Speaking of fools, the even bigger one was watching with his ridiculous Mad Dog mask on with his ridiculous routine. This was his chance to try to befriend the froob. Miss Perfect was distracted which meant that she wouldn't be playing guard dog for him. Now if only Zach would actually capitalize on that.

Meanwhile, he was too busy just watching the twists and twirls, the up and down, and the flailing of the skirts from the flips and jumps. Pervert. But she could worry about his lecherous tendencies later. Now it was time to form the pyramid. Everyone was now leaping into formation as well as Bonnie, until there was only one spot left: The top and only two left: Herself and, surprise-surprise, Kim. All the time, Kim always had the top spot! After all, she was Squad Captain. However, it was time for some new blood to stand up on top, in order to make the presentation fresh. Namely, her! But Kim would never go for that! Her ego wouldn't allow it!

With a look of both amusement and intrigue, Zach watched the girls in formation. Hope, Crystal, Liz and Marcella were on the bottom, while Tara and Jessica were on top, leaving two more spots open: One next to Jessica, the other on top. There was something so beautiful, so arousing in seeing girls in skimpy outfits flipping around with pure athleticism, and also so interesting. With the right amount of training and combat knowledge, cheerleading could become a fighting style of its own. After all, if Drunken Kung-Fu could be one, why not cheerleading? Though it would be very difficult to be taken seriously, then again, it could work to their advantage.

"Come on Kim, let's go!"

"No Bonnie, you go!"

"I should have a chance to be on the top, K!"

"We took a lot of time to practice and perfect this routine and I'm not going to let your ego ruin it, B!"

"You're the one to talk about egos!"

"You're the last person to talk about egos!"

This argument was going back and forth, while the other cheerleaders began to show fatigue in holding and maintaining the pyramid. He also saw the mascot shaking his head. Wouldn't anyone just suck up their pride and let the other jump up on the pyramid? Sighing, already knowing the unfortunate outcome of their lack of decisiveness, he looked at his watch. "Five… Four… Three… Two…"

The collective screams were enough to stop the bickering of the squad's two alpha-females as they saw the pyramid collapse before them. "Oh no!" Within that instant, everyone rushed over to the fallen girls.

"Is everyone alright?" Kim called out, worried about the well-being of the others. After she was able to gain conformation from the other girls, she turned towards Bonnie, "If you would've just got up on the pyramid, all of this would've been avoided."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed towards her rival, "Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"Want me to say it again?"

"Maybe if you would've been more of a team player than worried about your own spotlight-"

"This coming from someone who wanted to be squad captain and couldn't handle it for-"

"At least I'm here at all practices, without leaving early!"

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Now that's a low blow! You know darn well-"

The brunette crossed her arms, "So what? It's the truth!"

"Bonnie, can we just stop this and-"

"Or what? You'll sick Big Mike on me, too?"

"I so wouldn't be talking about getting people to jump others if I were you!"

Now it was time for Zach to make his move, "Are the always like this?"

Ron sadly nodded, "There's no use stopping 'em. They're like water and oil! Whether to be on top of the pyramid or leading the cheer, it's always something with those two. Personally I would say that everyone should have a shot on top, but they never listen to me!"

Zach scratched his chin, "Realistically speaking, that wouldn't be likely possible. I mean there's a lot of factors that decide who should be on top. I mean they should decide by body strength and body weight. I mean you wouldn't want a weak girl holding a bigger one."

Ron tapped him on his shoulder, "Umm… Zach…"

"Hmm?" Ron motioned him towards the glares he was getting, save for Bonnie whose palm was on her forehead. "What!?"

"APOLOGIZE!" Zach winced at the forcefulness of their words.

"What? I was just suggesting that, physically speaking, it was best that-" Seeing that this was futile battle to be fought, "Okay, I'm sorry. But seriously, why don't we…" His hand began to massage his temples, "How can I say this without offending anyone…"

"We get it, alright!?" Kim snapped, seeing that this talking was going nowhere and was wasting whatever valuable practice time.

"No need to get angry! I know when to shut up!" Zach walked back to the bleachers, leaving the girls to resume their practice.

"I know your heart's in the right place!" Ron took a seat next to him, "It's just how you say it is the problem."

"I just tell it as it is! I don't mean to offend anyone." He sighed, "And this is why hardly anyone respect the-"

"You see, that's your problem! You seem to be a good guy, yet you don't even realize how your words affect other people!"

"Maybe you're right! Anyway, Kimmie seems to be really stressed out."

"Well from fighting bad guys, taking down that snake guy, and… I don't know… _you_ getting her detention, I think she's fine!"

Zach looked down, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that!" Seeing that the girls were taking a break and that the ice was cracked a bit, "So, what is it that you do anyway?"

"Oh you mean bein' the mascot!" Excitement reached into the young boy's face, "I mean it's so badical! Getting the crowd pump up, showin' off my mad Mad Dog skills! Then the banana cream finish! Man you should see the crowd eating it all up!"

"That must take some real agility! With all the flips and other acrobatics…"

He scratched his head, "Well, not all the time! But still, I can get the crowd pumped, and if something goes wrong with the squad, I come in and pick up the pieces."

"Hmm…" Zach wondered, should he make his move or should he just wait. He's already gotten on Bonnie's bad side today. First for fighting Kim, then for getting knocked out by Big Mike! With Bonnie in the worst moods, he would really have to do some serious making up. His thoughts were interrupted, "Hi again! Still wanna continue talking about why I'm an idiot?"

Tara sighed, "You know that you're really not earning any respect points, right?" She and Hope stood right before the bleachers at the two outcasts.

"I've gathered that between getting glares in home room this morning and finding out Big Mike's potential to be a cure for insomnia!"

Hope rolled her eyes, "Nice to see that you're still thinking this to be a joke!"

"Eh, it's just to ease the tension." Zach sighed, "I really must've pissed off a few people, huh?"

"Let's see… You've gotten into a fight with Kim…"

"Just wanted to test my skills against her…"

"Which you got her in detention for…"

"Again, I'm sorry about that!"

"Then getting into a fight with Big Mike…"

"I got ambushed! What can I say?"

"And now you've just offended the entire squad!"

"Didn't mean to, I was just-" He shook his head, "Nevermind…"

Tara attempted to explain, "Zach, I can see that you mean well! The problem is that you just don't think about how your words can affect people!"

She heard him sigh, "Yeah, that's a problem apparently."

"You need to think about how you say things to other people!" She turned to Ron, "Ron, could you please get some more towels! I think we'll need some."

With a nod, the Mad Dog jump off the bleacher as he rushed into the boys' locker room area to see if there were any more white towels, with Zach taking note. "The kid can run, I'll give him that!"

Hope sighs, "Which is just about one of his few redeeming qualities!"

"Let me guess: Not much love for the guy, huh?"

"He's alright, but he's like my kid brother!" Her eyes narrowed, "The very annoying kind you want to just lock into a closet!"

"I can relate! Add a kid sister to that and you'll really have a handful!"

"Anyway," Tara went to resume the topic at hand, "I think you'd get along with more people if you just thought about the things you say before you say them. I know you're not a bad guy, but you just need to think about the ramifications your words do to people! Like Bonnie for instance! You two could make a great team if you were always looking down on her."

'How did I not know it was going to lead to this,' Zach sighed, "A prime example of the pot calling the kettle black. I know that she's your friend and all, but the girl barely has any redeeming quality – if at all! Everything that comes out of her mouth is an insult! It's like she has a huge chip on her shoulder!"

Hope scoffed, "Like you're any better!"

Tara glanced at the Pinay, "You're not helping." Then to Zach, "I know Bonnie can be a bit harsh and mean at times, but if you just try to get along with her, you'll see she has a sweet side."

Zach knew that Tara was trying to help, but what he was hearing was eyeroll-worthy, "Spoken like a person who's always on Bonnie's good side."

"Everything starts with trust, Zach! If you start trusting Bonnie, she'll start trusting you! And then you two can get an A on your project!"

"Or begging myself to be her personal whipping boy…"

"Oh will you get over yourself!" Hope had enough of this! It was just back and forth with him. Zach's a jerk and Bonnie's a bitch, and he's complaining about Bonnie as much as she was complaining about him! And she, for one, was sick of it! "You both don't like, let alone trust each other! You're both stuck with each other! Deal with it!" Honestly, they deserved each other!

Tara sighed, "Zach, promise me that you'll get along with her!"

Zach scratched his head, "I don't know, I'm already-"

"Please!" Tara eyes widened as her lower lip began to tremble. "I don't want to see you guys fight anymore!"

Zach shook his head, "I'll try…"

"Puh-wease…" Tara added whining to her plea as tears began to form out of her eyes.

He held up a hand, "Alright alright… I'll do it!" If it meant Tara drying her tears, he'd do it even if it killed him. Still, that face. If she really knew how to milk it, she could run the world in less than a year… Make that a month. He nearly felt himself falling into the foothold of the bleachers with Tara hugging him. He had to admit, with the aroma of peppermint transmitting from her hair and her nicely-shaped breasts pressed onto him, this was almost worth facing the wrath of Queen B for a semester.

With Ron bringing the towels back and the break period is over, cheer practice resumed as scheduled along with the same routine, which lead to the same dilemma…

"Here we go again…" Zach sighed at seeing Kim and Bonnie, once again, fighting over who gets to be on top of the pyramid.

"So what was that talk with the femininas all about?" Ron asked, his Mad Dog head held by his right arm.

"Oh nothing, just the project with Bonnie…"

Ron winced, "Ouch…"

"It's not like I don't want to get along with her. It's just a number of things that's the issue. For one, she already reminds me of my ex – a lot – so it's already epic fail! Two, she's calls me early in the morning with that attitude! That almost makes me not want to work! But still, it's like what Tara says, 'Everything starts with Trust.'"

"I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, but still! Good luck with Bon-Bon!"

Zach raised a brow, "Bon-Bon?"

"Oh yeah, it's a cute nickname her mom called her during our ski trip a few years back!"

"Heh, cute…"

"Just don't call her that! That'll really set her off!" Hearing once again the collective screaming once again, Ron winced at the sight. Once again, the girls fell down on top of each other –again. Leaving Kim and Bonnie to arguing over what, or who was the cause of this debacle.

"This is a new low Bonnie!"

"What did I do?"

"You spilled water on the floor on purpose, that's what!"

"I would never-"

"Just like you'd never plot to steal Josh from me? Just like you never invited my parents to put me in humiliation nation? Or better yet, you not getting Zach to fight me and get me in detention?"

"Will you get over yourself, Kim?"

Zach leaped off from the bleachers, "Come on, let's go help 'em!" As amusing as the idea of a catfight sounded, this practice needed another argument as much as the world needed another Paris Hilton.

Ron nodded as the both went to the pile of bruised cheerleaders, helping each of them to their feet as Kim and Bonnie continued their blame game.

"That's it Bonnie, I'm so sick of you!" Every day practice always had to have so much drama because Bonnie had to be the biggest diva in the whole school… More like in the entire world! And now she poured water on the floor, just so she can slip and knock everyone onto the ground! Worse, she had the nerve to act all innocent when she was the only one holding a water bottle during the break. This was low, but then again this was Bonnie Rockwaller we were talking about. Even Zach, as much as she didn't really care for him at this point, could barely stand to be around her. Hopefully nobody was hurt from this! "I could care less about how you feel about me, even when you're scheming and plotting to bring me down, but when it affects the whole squad, that's it!"

'I think now would be a good time,' Seeing Tara casting a glance towards him, Zach decided to take a leap of faith, "It's not as if she specifically tried to injure the squad or anyone in particular."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Great, now the fool's going to get me kicked off the squad. Just kill me now…"

Kim blinked, not even wondering why he was defending Bonnie! "You can't be serious! Are you taking her side?!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side! I'm just saying that it could be accidental! After all it has been a stressful day with the whole incident back in D-Hall! And it's not as if she hasn't been under personal stress herself! Any regular girl could make that mistake!" He smiled, "Come on Kim, can you honestly say that you've never made a fatal error?"

Kim looked around to see Tara nodding in agreement, with Hope giving her a look that said "If she really wanted to, wouldn't she had done so by now?" She sighed, "As much as it goes against my better judgment, okay! I'll let it slide this time Bonnie!"

Bonnie didn't know what to think: Either to be disgusted that she needed that fool to help her, or relieved that he actually helped her than causing harm to her reputation – for once. She spotted a smile on Tara's face and Hope sighing out of relief. "What are you staring at? Let's clean this puddle up so we can get this done!" She then turned to Zach, "Why don't you make yourself useful and actually give Slobberhound a hand!"

Catching a towel in his hand, Zach already wished he just let Kim get her off the squad. Then again, it was foolish to just think that Bonnie would be singing his praises so quickly. Besides, Tara was happy and it was always nice to do the right thing anyway. All that there was to do was to clean up the puddle and hopefully the practice could go without any problem.

Ron followed him to the puddle, "I can't believe you actually defended Bonnie!"

"She was getting overwhelmed with the blame. And if you think about it, anyone normal person could've made that mistake!"

"Not Kim!" Ron argued, "She's always organized and careful with everything!" He looked down, "If anyone's a klutz it's me…"

'My point exactly…' Zack spread open the towel before draping it on the puddle. "You're not that bad!"

"Trust me, if you've been around me long enough, you'll speak differently!" After a few seconds, one towel managed to get the water from the floor while another was use to dry up the remnants.

"You know what your problem is? You lack confidence, as well as real effort! Honestly, if you work as hard as you do as the mascot, who knows how far you can go!"

"Yeah, but I don't really mind it! Sure it would be nice to have more friends, a girlfriend, just not to be treated like an outcast. But it's okay. As long as Kim's with me, I'll be fine! Besides that, I can't let her go through what she does every day on her own! Despite what it appears to everyone else, she needs me!"

"You really believe that? I mean I know you like Kim and all and want to watch out for her, but what about taking care of yourself! I mean there's a whole world out there that's waiting to be explored! New experiences to try! New people to meet!"

"Thanks, but I'll pass! I owe everything I am to Kim. She's earned my loyalty."

Zach nodded, "Hey I can respect that. But what if something happens to Kim? Something that you couldn't predict or prevent! What happens then?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "It won't happen!"

"Are you sure about that? What if there's something or someone that is too great for either of you to overcome? What if, by all due respect, your best isn't good enough? What then? What would you do?"

"…I think I need to go work on my moves, if you don't mind."

Zach could see that Ron had enough of this discussion, "Very well then… I hope that you and Kim continue to prosper in your endeavors." As he watched him walk away, Zach decided to bide his time. From the info Bonnie had provided and from talking him, he had an idea how Stoppable's mind worked. While he may put on a show that expresses his satisfaction of his current place in life, deep down within, he was hurting. His own insecurities would take effect soon. Then, and only then will they begin to start their project. Who knows, maybe he and Bonnie could prevent another school tragedy from happening. With that in mind, Zach decided it was time to leave. He already did what he set out to do! Besides, there were more issues that needed his attention…

…

'He couldn't have gone far…' As she walked along the sidewalk, Tara glanced around the area. Practice may've been long over now, but why did Zach have to leave early? It wasn't as if he wasn't wanted. Yeah, he might've offended a few with his remark earlier, but it wasn't as if he made a sexist comment! It was more of the fact that Zach left alone if anything that concerned her. Usually everyone at school at least had someone to walk with. Even Ron usually walked home with Kim, so his popularity wasn't an issue, or lack thereof. Besides, this would be a chance to show him that she really appreciated the effort he's been putting in.

"Yeah, I fought her this morning! Yeah, she put up more than a good fight, but I dunno…" Tara gasped, wondering if she was hearing what she was. That sounded like… Zach? "She managed to keep up with my moves, even when I started to fight harder. Still, I'm not quite convinced…"

She moved closer until she was right near the tree. From a quick glance she saw Zach standing on top of a low branch, talking to someone on his Bluetooth headset. She decided to hide behind, keeping herself from out of his sight as much as she could. "Yep, and the headaches are still there. Still, I'm gonna need to fight her again. This time, it'll have to be more intense… A lot more intense…"

'He's going to fight Kim again? Why? What's so interesting about Kim?' Tara wondered if her curiosity about Kim was just that, or was there something more to it. Perhaps somewhat of resentment towards the teen hero…

"True but what better way to test her ability? Besides, if she truly is 'The Girl who can do anything,' this shouldn't be much of a problem. If they have trouble then, they will have trouble later on when the real threat arrives!"

'What real threat?' Tara had to wonder if it had something to do what happened in D-Hall today! Or was he behind the mutations that have been happening in Colorado lately? She didn't know whether to warn Kim or stay out of it and see things through. It may work out for the best, it may not.

"_Zach, what's wrong?"_ The voice from the other end asked Zach, who quickly looked around.

"Thought I heard something… Probably just nerves, I guess."

"_Okay, but remember you're not supposed to bring attention to yourself! There are groups who aren't as lenient to vigilantism as they are back in the east coast."_

"I'll keep that in mind! Who knows, this could turn into a test of my skills!"

_"Okay Mr. Skill Test! Just don't cry when you get yourself in a mess that you just can't clean!"_

He snickered in response, "Gotta go! See ya 'round Cas!" The connection now broken, Zach glanced around before smiling. "You know I'll have to kill you now, do you? I mean haven't you learned anything from the cat?" His eyes narrowed, "I know you're hiding, don't think otherwise!"

Tara gasped for a moment. Did she really make herself that obvious? And there was no way to call for help! Well, there was her cell, but for all she knew he could do away with her before she could press a button!

"Tch, no one's there! Getting too much on my plate already…" Zach carefully dropped down from the branch. After a quick massage of his wrists, Zach walked on the sidewalk, heading for home. Not noticing a platinum-blonde girl behind the tree, who had watched the whole thing!

**Possible Residence**

"_Early this evening at 6PM, Nick Lumberstream, otherwise known as 'Nicky-Nick' of the O-Boyz has been arrested under the charges of Child Abuse and Child Molestation of young 12-year-old Patty Potts. __Police Chief Devin Crier says Potts was found only in her underwear as she appeared to have bruises on her upper torso and chest. Lumberstream has refused to comment on this situation, but parents Steven and Inez gave a few words to our reporters._

"_Damn it, what's wrong with you monsters!" Inez screamed, tears in her eyes. "Don't you have any idea what we're going through right now!? Our daughter had just been-"_

Disgusted, Kim quickly switched the channel "I can't believe this… All this time we were crushing on a Child Molester!"

"Hold on KP," Ron gave his two cents, "Aren't we jumping the gun just a bit too fast here?"

"Ron, you saw the tears that were pouring from her eyes! They wouldn't be there if it was for something else?"

"You can't let a tear fool you! Deception is becoming a common trend with people these days!"

"This coming from a professional wrestling fan?"

Ron crossed his arms, "Hey! That's different! But serious, I just don't think Nicky-Nick's really capable of stuff like that! I mean he already got a lot of girls throwing themselves at him. You have any idea how much I'd want it to happen to me!?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Turn down the drama! Why can't you just wait for the right one to come along instead of just looking for someone?"

"That's easy to say for someone who'd probably have boys lining up to go out with you!"

"It's not that at all! It's just… Too many people are just looking to go on dates and doing god knows what! Whatever happened to pure and honest true love? Now it's like serial dating and wild sex is the way to go!"

"That's just how people are these days. You might as well get used to it!"

"That doesn't mean I have to like it!" Kim sighed, looking to change the subject, "So, what did you and Zach talk about?"

Ron spat out the cola he had just drink, "Wait-wha?"

"I saw you and Zach talking while you were cleaning up. It seemed to be serious!"

"Oh that!" He waved it off, "It was nothing really. Just usually guy stuff…"

Kim was not convinced, "Guy stuff?"

"Yeah, like…" Ron thought for a second. Should he really tell Kim about what Zach said, about the possibility of Kim not being around? The fact that he just might be on his own! True those thoughts occasionally entered his mind, but he usually blocked them out. This was Kim Possible he was talking about. She could do anything! Zach hasn't been in Middleton long enough to really absorb the fact. Yeah, the villains may've been lame… Except for Monkey Fist! He was just evil (His name was Monkey Fist for crying out loud! How could it not?). "Y'know… Stuff, KP!"

Kim wasn't sure if she bought this or not! From what she saw it was more than just simple guy talk between him and Zach! And given that he, despite knowing what kind of a person she is, actually defended Bonnie, she was starting to see Zach more as just another one of Bonnie's lapdogs. Spending enough time with Bonnie always did that to people, like half the school, Tara and Hope included. And she would bet her Pandaroo that Zach fought her more than just wanting to test his skills against her. Whether it was a plot to humiliate her on Bonnie's behalf, or was he an assassin hired to eliminate her, she would get to the bottom of this!


	4. Talks With The Fool! MuTypes Among Us!

_**Disclaimer**_(I don't want to do this, but needs to be done): I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does!

**Chapter 4:** Talks With The Fool! Mu-Types Among Us!

The week had gone by rather quickly, and Bonnie couldn't be happier that it was Friday! For one, she wouldn't have to deal with Kim and all that other drama, but on the other hand, she would have to do that project involving her sidekick. Good luck not running into her! Speaking of which, the fool himself Zach seemed to be finally presentable (in her standards of course.) enough not to embarrass her. He wasn't as condescending, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that he still looked down on her. She already had an idea that Tara and Hope had a hand in his new attitude. But still, there was something about him that didn't sit well with her! Ever since he talked with Stoppable he seemed to be vacant! As if there were other matters on his mind. Not that she cared, of course. She just wanted to make sure that fool didn't ruin her grade throughout the semester.

Tara was another issue that worried her. Ever since she and Hope talked to him, she's been acting strange around him. Trying to get as close to him as she could for some odd reason. Bonnie wondered, was she falling for this fool? She wondered what was with her tastes in suitors! First Stoppable, now him! Couldn't Tara, for once, crush on a guy who was actually high on the food chain?

Speak of the Devil, Bonnie saw Zach, Tara, and Hope at their table in the lunchroom, talking. Bonnie could already see the glares from most of the guys in there, seeing two cheerleaders actually talking to the "Fool of Middleton High!" And given that she was going to join them, their ire towards Zach would gain a significant boost.

"Seriously, with proper tweaking and focus, it could very well become its own fighting style!" Zach stated, "Capoeira is based on game and dance and it's considered a legitimate fighting style! Cheerleading's similar to that so why not?"

"I know Zach, but…" Hope sighed, "Yes I can see some moves being able to be modified into kicks and blows, but wouldn't that just make us look stupid!"

"But it'd make your opponent look even more stupid when you beat them! I mean, you'll get less people yelling 'Cheerleading's not a sport!'" He felt two pairs of glares, "Not that I agree with them or anything! Just stating what the critics are saying!"

She scoffed, "If they don't think it's a sport, let's see them do half of our routine, especially the advanced ones!"

Tara added, "They just think that it's all pom-poms and flips. It's like all they see, especially guys!"

Zach reminded, "Well I'm a guy and I see things more than pom-poms and flips! I'm seeing a potential fighting style out of this!"

"Yeah, maybe it can be done…" Tara sighed, "If you're Kim Possible…"

"…Why Kim Possible? It's not like you can't do it yourself, can you?"

"Let's check the facts here!" Hope counted on her finger, "She fights bad guys every day, she knows 16 styles of kung fu, she's… I dunno, _stronger_ than the entire squad!? Yeah, I know martial art myself, but unlike some people," Her eyes narrowed at Zach in an accusing manner, "I know my limits."

"You seem to have somewhat of a growing grudge against Kim, do you?" Tara gave him an accusing glance, "Tell me is there any specific reason why-"

"No! I'm just saying don't be satisfied at minimal accomplishments. Besides, this could be an opportunity for you to make a name for yourself."

"Just what are you rambling about now?" Annoyance was in Bonnie's voice as she seated next to Zach, "We really need to talk."

"We we just-"

Zach quickly interrupted Tara, "Talking about how Cheerleading can be more than what it is now, but that's not important! How are you?" He didn't want any mentioning of advising Tara and Hope in working on making it into a legit fighting style. That would bring up Kim possibly having a better chance of doing so and that would lead Bonnie into doing so just to prove she was better than Kim. Bonnie had enough on her plate without taking on more responsibilities. Their project was already going to be tough without even more responsibilities tacked on!

"Whatever…" Bonnie decided that it wasn't worth trying to pry into whatever the fool was talking about. There were more important matters to be dealt with, anyway…

"So Bonnie, you're going to Marcella's party?" Tara grimaced at what the school dared to call food in her tray as she poked it with her fork.

"No duh!" Was Zach's lack of common sense rubbing off on them? She _had_ to be there! When it came to big parties, she always had to make an appearance, dressed in the best clothes and with the perfect date! Her reputation demanded it! Her outfit was already picked out now all she needed was the right eye candy. The fact that Kim rarely, if ever, goes to these parties only made them more enjoyable.

"Any idea who you're going with?"

"Still working on it, but I'm so not going with Brick!"

"Wouldn't be much of an issue anyway…" Zach crossed his arms, "I've heard he's been eying Jessica lately!" He was soon pulled by the color of his open red down vest.

Bonnie looked intensely into his eyes, "Since when?"

Zach pried her hands off of him, "Few days ago in the locker room after gym. Apparently Jessy's got a spot in Brick's heart."

Hope begged to differ, "Or a notch on Brick's belt."

The three jumped at how hard Bonnie slammed her hands on the table, "THAT BITCH!"

"Bonnie, you broke up with him! So Brick's now fair game!" Hope reminded, "You don't own him!"

"That doesn't mean that blonde-haired whore can just steal my man from me!" Bonnie let out a groan of frustration, "Doesn't she have any loyalty? You just can't steal another girl's man! That's just… just so wrong!"

"This coming from the girl who's been trying to steal Josh Mankey from Kim for months?"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Bonnie took a deep breath to calm down, noticing that she was attracting eyes towards her. "Josh was mine until Kim stole him right under my nose."

"Brick and Josh both found someone else and they know that there are other girls out there! Get over yourself!"

Zach moved towards Tara, "I think this is a good time to go get some air. Excuse me…"

Tara quickly moved after him, "Can I go with you?" She too was growing tired of this argument. Besides, this was a perfect chance to talk to him about the other day when she saw him. She didn't know what would happen, but it would at least be better than seeing Bonnie and Hope argue for the billionth time.

"Don't you think that it's a bit strange, Kim?" At a nearby table, Ron pondered over the events that have been happening all week. First Nicky-Nick had been accused of Child Abuse, then Billionaire Mogul Christopher Gale was charge of raping 27-year old Maria Fox, and just now A-List Actor Wilson Johnston and his wife Violet have been accused of molesting a young fan by the name of Tina James.

"What's strange? That people who we thought were decent beings were nothing more than lower-than-low monsters?" Kim had to admit that it did seem to be suspicious. But why? What would be their connection? Yeah they're famous, but what else? She turned to her best friend. Poor Ron… Poor naïve, Ron! Always seeing another side of things she couldn't or wouldn't.

"And here's the thing: Nicky-Nick just worked out a settlement for big bucks. Now reportedly Chris is working on one himself!" Ron turned to Kim, "Got any pictures of them?"

"Ron what's wrong with you," Kim scolded. Did Ron just want to look at them to fulfill some arousal he was feeling? Was he _that_ lonely?

"I just wanted to get another look!"

"You do know you're talking about rape victims!"

"Oh come on, KP! You think I'd actually do something like that?"

"Well… It's strange that _you_ would want to look at them!"

"Maybe there's something that was overlooked! I mean there must be some detail we've missed!" Ron scratched his chin, "And I could've sworn Maria's eyes looked familiar…"

"Thinking too much…" Kim didn't want to sound harsh, but Ron was reaching into wishful thinking. He saw the tears, they both did! Everyone who was watching saw them. Those were the hard facts! Nicky-Nick and the others are monsters, there's no changing that. No matter how much they didn't want to believe it… Her eyes went wide as she felt Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator . "Ron don't even-"

"Wade, do you have pictures of the victims. Good pictures that show their faces?

Letting out a groan, Kim felt that she was really going to hurt her friend. Ron just wouldn't let it go! "Wade, cancel that! Ron's just reaching with some half-baked theory of-"

"_Actually Kim, I've been feeling the same way!" Wade explained, "Don't you think it's just strange that all three families of the victims were ready to make a settlement?"_

"Well for some, getting compensation and just wanting to go on with their lives is better than the hell of going through trial! For some cases, it'd take forever while their rapists and abusers can make bail and be back out on the street 85 percent of the time!"

"_Anyway, I've done some investigating on my own and here's the thing: Patty Potts, Maria Fox, and Tina James have all been dead for the past six months!"_

Kim's eyes widened at this revelation, "You're serious!?"

"_I've made a copy of their death certificates, just in case anyone got wise." As if on cue, the Kimmunicator screen showed in succession all three death certificates._

"Why would someone take the identity of a dead person?"

"_And that's not all! I've looked over the pictures of Patty and Tina and compared them to their prior ones. While they do look the same, there's one important detail!"_

Kim wasn't sure she liked where this was heading… "And that is…"

"_While everything else matched their respective photos, their eyes were different! Patty's eyes were brown and Tina's were blue. But their pictures now have their eyes green! That could only mean one thing!"_

"See Kim? I knew there was something up!"

"Ron, we have a more important matter at hand than you being right!" This was getting eerie, "But that still doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh come on, KP!" Ron stated, "Why else would they make accusations on Nicky-Nick and the others, unless they wanted something out of it!" He gasped, "That's it! This was all a set up!"

"How was it all a set-up?"

"What do Nicky-Nick, Christopher Gale, and Wilson Johnston have in common? They make a lot of money, so why else would they be targeted for the accusations? So they can extort money from them! You see, this is all just an extortion attempt!"

Kim blinked, "Ron did you just say 'extortion…' twice?"

"School word!" He continued, "Apparently whoever's behind all this is looking for a huge payday! Now the question is _who_ are they?"

"Who would actually get their kid to make up not one, but two accusations?" Kim pondered, "And Maria… Whoever she really is, what would she have to gain?"

"Maybe she'd probably get a cut of the profits, KP. What'd you expect from people who plan extortions? It's all about the bling in the end!"

Rufus, as if on cue, poked out of its human's pocket, "Yeah, bling-bling!"

"True… But even if it was true, how are we going to prove that it was all just a setup?"

"_I'll check into all information on the cases and see if I can find anything. Meanwhile, keep on a lookout! I've been getting reports on some strange activity near Upperton and Lowerton."_

"And it just keeps coming." Kim sighed, "Thanks for the heads up, Wade. Let us know if you find anything."

"_I'm already on it…"_ As the screen switched off, the Teen Heroine let out a sigh.

"What is happening to the world?"

"What can ya say, KP! The world's changing, the rules are changing…" Ron looked, "Nothing's the same anymore. I mean, will we be able to keep up?"

"Ron, this is me we're talking about here. We've took on the impossible before! Besides, check my name! You of all people should know that!"

'Easy for you to say…' Sure Kim could handle the villains! after all she was Kim Possible: The girl who could do anything? But him? He was just the sidekick. He was so pathetic and uninteresting that even the villains didn't care, much less respect him. It's like he couldn't do anything right, and even if he did it was Kim who got the credit and him getting the ridicule.

"_What if there's something or someone that is too great for either of you to overcome? What if, by all due respect, your best isn't good enough? What then? What would you do?"_

Upon further thought about it, as much as it pained him to admit it, what Zach told him began to make sense…

…

It was right outside the school entrance Zach decided would be a good spot. For Tara, this was the perfect spot to confront him, seeing that everyone else was on the other side of the building. Now she would get to the bottom of this! Zach seemed to be a good guy, but she couldn't shake that day when she saw him on that branch. Was he here to scout Kim or was he here to kill her.

Zach inhaled the cool air before sighing, "It's so nice to just head out and breathe in the fresh air! It's peaceful!"

Tara looked down to her green ballet flats, not sure how she should go along with this. "Zach… Can we talk?"

He took a seat on the steps, "Sure, why not?"

'Okay Tara, you can do this…' She slowly approached him before sitting down next to him. "How do you feel about Kim Possible?"

Zach raised a brow, "Say what?"

"Kim Possible! You know, 'Girl who can do anything?'"

"I've already got the memo before I came here. Welcome to Middleton, home of Kim Possible!"

She let a chuckle escape her lips, "But seriously, how do you feel about her?"

"I think of Kim as an amazing person! She has great agility, mad skills, not to mention a pretty good right hook. Although from what I've seen Kim is as lenient with Ron as Hulk Hogan is with his daughter. The guy isn't that independent, it's almost as if Kim is his entire life support!"

Tara sighed, "That is true…" She shook her head. She shouldn't let Zach distract her. "Anyway Zach, how do you feel about her personally! I mean do you like her, or do you hate her?"

"Hate her?"

"Yes Zach, hate her? As in hate her enough…to kill?"

Zach blinked, "I don't follow…"

"Oh cut the bullshit Zach!" Zach eyes widened as did Tara's after she realized that she actually swore. "I know you're up to something that involves Kim!" She saw him still with the clueless expression. "I saw you the other day up on the branch talking to someone saying that you'll need to get into a more intense fight with Kim!" Zach felt her tone become more accusing the more she spoke, "That ring any bells yet?"

'So… There was someone there…' Zach scratched his head. Should he tell her, and risk opening a can of worms? Or should he just deny it? "About that…"

She pointed toward him, "You're looking to kill Kim, are you?"

He shook his head, "No! That's not it at all!"

"Then what's the deal then?!"

Zach turned his head, "… I can't tell you."

Tara blinked, "…Why not?"

"Because… If I do, then I'll have to kill you!" From Tara's gasp, Zach knew it was the worst thing to say in this situation. "Heh… That was just a joke."

"Seriously, why won't you tell me?" She looked down at her feet once again, "Don't you trust me? Aren't we friends?"

Zach sighed, "Look, it's not that I don't trust you. It's… It's complicated." He felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't have to go through this… whatever you're going through alone, you know?" Tara let out a smile. She wanted Zach to know that he could confide in her.

His eyes closed, Tara soon heard a tone she doubt even Bonnie heard out of him. "Tara… If I do tell you, you have to promise what you hear doesn't leave the steps."

Tara quickly nodded, "Y-yes, of course!"

"I'm serious! You are not to tell a soul about this! Not even your stuffed animals!"

"Not even Bonnie?" Tara wasn't sure if she could be that committed. She and Bonnie always told each other everything, no matter how serious it was!

"_Especially_ Bonnie…" If Bonnie heard about this, she'd exploit this where nobody would hear the end of it. Forget beating a dead horse, she would be grinding its bones to dust.

"…Zach…." Tara made sure that he was looking at her. "You don't have to tell me everything, but just don't lie to me, okay?"

Zach took in a deep breath. This was going to take a while, "Tara, you've seen what happened to Jimmy, right?"

"…Y-yes, we all did! He turned into that snake creepy thing, right?"

He continued, "And there's the whole Quiannon Reese thing that's going on. There's a reason why that happened. Back where I'm from, things like those are more or less the norm. Two years ago, there were cases of mutagen gas called Xenocide stored in an abandoned firehouse. There were previous experimentations done with that gas, and once it was leaked into the public there was an outrage over it. Of course all experimentations were stopped and they decided to dump the cases of the gas somewhere they thought nobody would go to. Too bad someone thought that it was a good spot to throw a party!

"Yeah, it was a sweet party! Lots of guys and girls there dancing, getting high, drinking, all that good stuff people get into behind their parents' back. Unfortunately, with drinking came drunks that could find enjoyment in even the most dangerous and idiotic things. Unfortunately, one of them apparently decided to do a stunt that ended up puncturing a dent in one of the containers. That was all that it took for the gas to start pouring out. And to make matters worse, someone apparently was smoking nearby because shortly an explosion went off!"

Tara's eyes widened, "Oh my!"

"Yeah… The small amount of gas pouring out was already bad enough without the explosion going out and filling the entire house with gas. That was when the real problems started. People started changing and it wasn't pretty! One guy's toes and fingers began to disappear as his limbs split before turning into tentacles, while another turned purple! There was a girl who was considered one of the hottest girls at school who ended up turning into platypus hybrid. A lot changed that night and gave birth to what we now call Mu-Types."

"So Quiannon and Jimmy… They're… Mu-Types?"

Zach nodded, "Just recently, we've found out that any one that has any physical interaction with the gas, either if sniffed or touch the skin has the potential to become a Mu-Type. Being a descendant of one goes without saying! Even if one does not show such symptoms, their offspring will definitely have a significant chance of becoming one."

"So what does this have to do with Kim?"

"This definitely must stay between us!" Zach's eyes narrowed, "Bonnie Rockwaller must never know about this."

Tara blinked, "Is it that serious?"

"Let's just say if she knew about it, Bon-Bon would have a huge field day." He took a deep breath in, "From what I've come to understand from my friends, Kim Possible may also be a Mu-Type."

Tara really jumped back from what she just heard, "No way! Kim? A Mu-Type?"

"She seems to have the ability to adapt to any situation or environment, whether it's fighting, problem-solving, or just surviving in general. Have you ever wondered how Kim could master 16 styles of kung-fu in less than five years while it could take a normal person an entire lifetime to master at least five? Have you noticed anything strange about Kim at all in general?"

Tara closed her eyes as she remembered, "There was back in middle school during cheer tryouts! Bonnie tried to give her an impossible routine to do and not only did Kim manage to pull that off, she did an amazing job! I mean how she was able to use those rings with her legs was just unbelievable!"

"Yeah unbelievable… For a normal girl! But for a Mu-Type with Kim's abilities, hardly a problem!"

Tara didn't know how to take all of this in! All this time, Kim Possible! Her squad leader, her friend, the girl who could do anything… all this time she was a mutant! "Wow… This is… This is wow!"

"Have a rocket scientist father and a neurosurgeon mother, add a little Xenocide and presto- You have the girl who can and will do anything! The definition of true perfection! I don't think Kim even knows that she is one!"

"And we can't tell her this?"

"Out of the question!" Zack ran his hand through his cornrows, "Think for a moment Tara: With there still being prejudice against race, religion, the disabled, the elderly, and now same-sex relationships, do you really think that the world is ready for Mu-Types? It's different in Newport, seeing that it's basically infamous for them, but still. And there are plenty of them who've managed to take advantage of their new 'gifts.' Besides, it's not as if she'd believe us anyway? And even if she did, how would you feel, Tara? How would you feel to learn that everything you ever knew about yourself, everything that you ever believe in was a lie?"

"…" Zach's words hit Tara like a pile of bricks dropped from the roof. How would she react if she found out that she was some freak of nature? She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it, let alone accept it. And how would everyone else react: Bonnie, Hope, the Squad, Kim, and Ron? Would they accept her or would they despise her and treat her like a freak? She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I won't tell… I promise, I won't tell anyone…"

Zach let out a sigh, "Thank you, Tara."

"But answer this for me, Zach: Why Kim? Why is she so special?"

"Answer this for me, though?" Zach countered, "Why do you sound so angry with her? I thought out of the three of ya only Bonnie hated her!"

She looked down, "It's not like that!"

"I told you a secret that that can wreck a few lives, the least you can do is tell me yours." He saw no change, "That deep, huh?"

"It's…" Tara looked down, "It's Ron…"

"Hmm? What would he have to do with anything?"

"It all started a couple of years ago! I had somewhat of a crush on him, but then I dated a few guys Bonnie set me up with! I think you have a good idea why, huh?"

"It's obvious, right?" Zach nodded, "Continue."

"They never work out, and now I find myself crushing on him again! And I dunno… I'd like to see how it would work out, but I'm afraid…"

"About what Bonnie and the others would think and do?"

"Yeah that… And Kim…"

"And what does she have to do with it?"

"It's just… I don't think she'd be happy with it! I feel as if the moment I make a move towards Ron, Kim'll try to sabotage me."

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"You know how overprotective of Ron Kim is, right? I make a move and all of a sudden I'm just using him! The fact that I'm friends with Bonnie doesn't make things easier on me! I like Ron and all, but the guy's so oblivious to women that the whole squad could be throwing themselves at him and he still wouldn't get a clue!"

"And Kim's not helping at all, I take it?"

"Before I briefly dated Josh, Ron didn't know I felt, yet Kim knew! I mean wouldn't a best friend tell theirs if someone was interested in them?"

"Hmm…" Hearing Tara more or less pouring her heart out, Zach felt even more motivated to test his hypothesis in seeing if he could make someone as dependant as Stoppable gain the ability to rely on himself more than others. Not only would he be able to defend himself and to get himself in a better position, thus getting the pops and jocks off of his back. Also, maybe if he stopped depending on Kim so much, he could finally notice other girls like Tara who actually had interest in him. Who knows, if Stoppable proved to be a success, perhaps there was hope for the rest of the world. It wouldn't be easy, especially with his other responsibilities on his plate, but if carefully planned, it could be done. And that was if _everyone_ was willing to play ball…

**Upperton Warehouse #8**

As the slightly-rusted door slid open, a pair of cautious eyes looked around. A foot was placed inside as sweat dripped down on the face of its owner. Thoughts were entering the mind at this moment: "Was this a good idea?" "Would he live up to his end?" "Were they really all they were hyped out to be?" No matter what the case, the preparations have been made. The order had already been processed. There was no turning back now…

As sweat poured down his neck, he wondered what exactly he was getting into. His hand was directly on the cash in his bag. As soon as he saw him, he wanted to make the trade and get out of there as soon as possible! Who knew what kind of trouble he could get into…

"Did you bring the cash?" He felt the hair on his back stand from the sudden of the voice. Definitely suspiciousville he thought. He turned around and there he was. Under that fedora was that smiling face. He seemed to be happy, too happy of his arrival. Second thoughts begun to inter his mind…

"Did you bring the goods," He finally asked. He just wanted to get this deal done with so he can get home. This guy's smile was creeping the living shit out of him!

"Hey, I always keep my end of the bargain!" He held up a brown sack with a portrait of the Fearless Ferret printed on the side. "How 'bout you? You got the cash?"

He pulled the cash out of his bag. He still couldn't believe how he managed to pull it off, but he convinced his boys on the football team to pitch in and make enough to pay for the goods, promising them their own cut in the profits… "Here ya go, 10K as promised!"

"Now I must warn you, friend! These are still experimental! There's no telling what might happen when you…use these."

"Just give me the damn bag!" He quickly said. The sooner he can get this done, the sooner he could leave, the sooner he'd never see this guy again. As he slowly extended his cash-filled hand, he saw his seller do the same with the bag. Once within distance… "Gimme that!"

"Oh-ho-ho! Somebody's eager!"

He ignored the taunts as he looked inside of the bag. There were so many of them, but hopefully they would be enough to last the night. "I think we're done here! Thank you for doing business." With a quick turn, he made his way back to the door. Meanwhile, the suspicious merchant watched on as the door opened. With the door closing once more after his customer had left, his eyes began to glow in an eerie manner….

"No… Thank _you_…"

* * *

With Tara's talks with Zach a revelation is revealed. Mu-Types, born from human exposure to the mutagen gas Xenocide, are running among the people of Middleton. And what was in the bag, more importantly what are both parties involved planning?


	5. Booze and Blows! Candy for Lust!

Don't wanna have to go through this, but it has to be done. I don't own Kim Possible! Disney does. Since partying will be the focus of this chapter, I have to do my part to contribute to the safety of those who may go out to party every weekend or so: Don't drink too much and don't drive under the influence.

Thank you, and enjoy the show.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Booze and Blows! Candy for Lust!

"_You mean to tell me you still haven't found a date tonight?"_

Slamming hard onto her bed back-first, Bonnie let out a groan of frustration as she and Hope went over their plans for Marcella's party. Her parents had already left prior to school ending for their weekend trip and wouldn't be back until Sunday Night. And her younger siblings would be going on a weekend-long field trip. Leaving the house all to her. Most of the girls, including those on the squad, had dates while others decided to go together. However, if you were Bonnie Rockwaller, showing up with a date was almost mandatory! She did have one, but that backstabbing bitch Jessica Munroe had to steal him from under her nose! Hope told her to get over it, but so what? At least she was going with Tara! She, on the other hand, was without a date! "It's kind of hard when all the good ones are taken!"

Sounds of plastic hangers clanging together could be heard on Hope's end, _"What about Big Mike?"_

"With Crystal!"

"_Julius?"_

"With Liz."

"_Jake?"_

"Gone Camping."

"_Josh?"_

"So not in the mood to get K into bitch mode…"

"_Zach?"_

The brunette's eyes narrowed, "Get real!"

"_Ned?"_

"Hell no!"

"_Felix?"_

"Please…"

"_Ron?"_

"…Are you fucking shitting me?" Bonnie was surprised that she even dignified such idiocy with a response.

"_Those are the only people I know who don't have dates! And you don't exactly have a lot of options!"_

"And you expect me to go out with one of _them_?"

"Please Bon-Bon! It's not like you'd get someone better anyway!"

"I know, Connie! She's so pathetic she'd even bring _them_ down even lower than they already were!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the new arrivals, "What the hell do you two want?"

Connie began, "We couldn't help but overhearing that you're going to a party tonight-"

Lonnie finished, "And you can't find a date – As usual!"

"And how would you know that, unless you were eavesdropping!"

The two were unmoved by her glare, "Somebody has to make sure you're not making a mockery of our family!"

"And even then you still find a way to embarrass us!" Lonnie opened the door to her closet, "Oh my Bonnie! Just what are you planning on wearing?" She began to go through the hanged clothes, pulling out one particular article: A blue dress. "Lesse… Ugly…" She tossed it behind before examining another… "Ugly… Ugly… Lame… Ugly…"

Connie noticed the amount of clothes piling up on the bed, "Wow, Bonnie has horrible taste in clothes! Then again, she never had what it took to be a true Rockwaller anyway!"

"And what does that supposed to mean, Lonnie," Bonnie snapped at her so-called sister.

"Oh look at this, Connie!" Lonnie held up a short, red dress. The same red dress Bonnie usually wore for more formal occasions such as dates or dinners. "Oh where did you ever get this shoddy old thing?"

The younger girl's teeth gritted together, "Don't even!"

"Let me see!" Connie grabbed one end of the dress.

"No, I was looking at it!" Lonnie pulled on the other end.

Connie pulled back, "No me!"

"No _me_!"

"Let go you idiot!"

"No you let go, you shrew!"

"Guys stop!" Bonnie tried to get her sisters to stop, but it was all in vain. They really seemed to be into it. _Too_ into it for her tastes… "You're gonna-"

Both girls stumbled back a foot as they each, in one hand, held an end of Bonnie's dress… Or what was left of it… "Aww… it's torn!"

"We're sorry Bon-Bon! We didn't mean too!"

Bonnie quickly rushed to snatch the now-ruined dress. Looking to see if it was, in any way, salvageable! Their crocodile tears were just salt in the wounds. Her dress, her beautiful red dress! She had looked fabulous in this for years, and those bitches managed to ruin it in a matter of seconds!

Connie placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Don't cry Bonnie, it was an ugly dress anyway." She scoffed, "Then again…"

Lonnie's hand went on Bonnie's other shoulder, "You always did have a knack for being ugly anyway!"

Before Bonnie could respond, she felt the bottom of her underwear yanked as far up as her crotch would allow, letting out a loud cry of pain!

With a handful of white fabric in her hand Lonnie pseudo-gasped, "Thongs Bon-Bon? Aren't such things like these beneath a girl like you? What would mother think?"

Connie had her own handful, "But what could one expect from one such as pathetic as Bonnie? After all, I got the brains…"

"And I got the looks…"

"And Bonnie's got the rest!"

All she could do was glare as she watched her sisters leave the room, laughing at her misfortune… After the door closed shut, she let out a rage-filled scream.

"_Connie and Lonnie?"_ She heard from her phone.

She quickly wiped the tears pouring down her cheeks, "They ruined my dress! My red dress! They always have to ruin everything for me. It's like, what did I ever do to them? Why did I deserve to be treated like some 2nd-class citizen?"

"_And you don't see any similarity to how you treat others?"_ Bonnie could sense a hint of annoyance in Hope's tone.

"What similarity?"

"_Didn't think so…"_ Hope decided not to bother, as it would lead to even more arguments. And Bonnie was riled up as it is! "Anyway, you don't seem to have that many choices."

"Stoppable goes without saying, double for Ned. Zach can kiss my ass for all I care! I sure as hell don't want to see him anymore than I have too, and I can't be seen with someone like Felix."

"'_Someone like Felix…'"_ Hope wondered where Bonnie was going with it. Was she thinking about what she thought she was? _"As in…"_

"A total geek! All he does is plays videogames, read comic books, and watches Sci-Fi."

Hope wasn't sure she was convinced, but whatever, _"One you can barely stand, two you wouldn't want to be seen with, and another that you want to strangle. All the other takers are either busy, have prior plans, or are already going with someone else."_

"Great… Do you think we could head to the mall? I need to see if I can find something to wear."

"_So not enough time to do so! I have to take a shower and then Tara and I are heading over to help Marcella set up for the party. Getting the food, drinks, all what we need! As much as I would like to help you, you're on your own on this one!"_

Bonnie scoffed, "If you didn't want to help me, you could've just said so!"

"_Don't take your lack of readiness out on me!"_ Bonnie heard a sigh, "_Look, I gotta go! Tara and I'll meet you there."_

"Okay. I'll see you there." Within a press of the button, Bonnie let out a groan. She'll have to find a last-minute date and put together a new outfit at the same time. She slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead before grabbing her phone once again, already knowing the solution to half of her problem, "Who am I kidding…"

**Asters Residence**

"_YOU DID WHAT!?"_

Zach sighed at the outburst, "I really had no choice, unless there was some mind-wiping device that you failed to inform me about."

"_What could possibly possess you to tell her? Do you really want to jeopardize our mission?"_

"Calm down. Tara seems to be trustworthy enough not to open her mouth to the latest journalist. I mean she spotted me and overheard our conversation yesterday and she could've gone public with it, especially since she's Kim's friend in the first place."

He could hear her sigh, _"Just _what_ did you tell her?"_

"Nothing much really, just what Mu-Types were and the possibility that Kim may be one herself."

"_Oy vey… At least you're not falling in love with her…"_

"Hey, this could actually work out for us! You never know when that time will come!"

She scoffed, _"Optimistic to the very end… Anyway, keep a lookout for anything suspicious tonight."_

"Got it covered," Zach felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket on his thigh, "I'm gonna have to talk to you later, Cas."

"_Just try not to mention anything else!"_

"Let it go already…" After cutting the connection, he flipped open his phone. "Speak your mind."

"_Just to let you know, you should so change that ringback tone. It's stupid."_

A grin formed on his face, "So it's you! Don't worry I already typed out the thesis and opening paragraph of the assignment, and saved it on a flash drive for backup!"

"_I'm not calling you about that, you idiot!"_

"So what are you calling me for?"

"_I'm calling you because… I… um… Need your help?"_

"Let me guess: You need a date for Marcella's party and all the good ones were taken so I'm your last hope." The long silence on the other end indicated he guessed right.

"_What makes you-"_

"I was there when you were talking about dates for the party! Besides, do you think I'm stupid? …Don't answer that."

"_So will you go with me or not?"_

He closed his eyes, "Hmm… You've insulted my taste in music –again, and you called me an idiot. And now you're asking me for something?"

"… _You know what, forget it! I rather go with Stoppable than a fool like you."_

"Good! Maybe it'll give the kid some confidence! God knows he needs it." Tara didn't want the two of them to fight, and Zach didn't want any ill feelings between them himself. But in truth, dealing with Bonnie's insults and attitude didn't bother him as much as people thought it did, herself included. From what he learned, Bonnie longed to be the center of attention, whether positive or negative. He even began to think that her 'Queen B' persona was just for attention. As one person said, bad publicity was better than no publicity at all. She even seemed to relish in the drama and is angered when her 'targets' don't respond… or at least in the way she wanted. His past relationship with his ex supported this theory. Besides, he had to admit she looked cute when she was angry.

"_What? You think I'd actually ask out Stoppable?"_

"Didn't you say that you'd rather go with him than me?"

"_That didn't mean that I'd actually go with that froob, Moron!"_ He heard her sigh, _"Look, just go with me, okay?"_

"…I'll think about it."

"_Damn it, just go with me! It's not like you have anything better to do!"_

"Sure I do! In fact I have plenty of things I'd rather do than to go out with you. For one, I'd take the trash can in my kitchen, dump its contents onto the floor, organize them by expiration date, and finally put it all back in."

**Rockwaller Residence**

Bonnie couldn't believe this was happening to her. This was all Jessica's fault! If she wouldn't have stolen Brick from her, she wouldn't be having this problem. And just when Brick was just about to crawl on his knees, begging for her to take him back. And now she was in the mercy of this fool, who now held the fate of her reputation. "Are you going to be a loser and just sit home Friday night when you can go to a party?"

"_Actually, I have a few hang-ups about going to house parties…"_

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Okay Zach, if you won't do it for me, than how about Tara?"

"_What does she have to do with this?"_

"Don't play dumb Zach! You and I both know that she's been trying for us to get along. Call it… her 'pet project' if you will! And, if you ask me, wouldn't you think that this would be a good way to show her that we can get along?" Bonnie wasn't stupid! She knew that Zach had to have a soft spot for her, given to how much he's been talking to her lately. She had to admit, this could work well to her advantage.

"…_Alright, alright… I'll go…"_

"Nice of you to see things my way! You'll meet me on the corner Woods and Acre."

"_Wouldn't it be easier to-"_

"I don't want my family to see you! I already have enough problems."

"_You do know that this isn't going to help our relationship!"_

"Look, just do this for me okay? And for god sakes, at least _try_ to wear something nice!"

"_Okay I will …Maybe."_

After a long silence, Bonnie deducted that he hung up on her… again! As she slammed her phone onto the desk, she went back towards her closet to look through the clothes Lonnie didn't throw out. At least one problem was solved, as bittersweet as it was. As she examined a blue sequin top, she knew she had to do something to fix the Zach problem. As long as Zach continued to talk back to her and look down on her, her reputation as the Queen B would be shot and her intimidation factor would be all but a joke if nothing was done. She was a girl who demanded respect and he was giving her anything but. She could not let this insubordination go any longer. It was time for Zach to learn his place on the food chain.

…

As the clock reached 9:30 at night, Zach walked along the pavement to the street corner where he had been instructed. He didn't even know why he bothered to show up anyway, let alone for a girl he could just tolerate at this point. Oh that's right! He wanted to show Tara that he and Bonnie could get along, let alone well enough to do the project. And then he would be going to a house party.

He sighed, wondering what the hell he was thinking going along with this. The last time he went to a house party at the old fire house _that_ was where it all began. Maybe he was looking too much into it. Who knew, he could actually have fun this time. He was dressed pretty well by his own standards: Black jeans, blue silk buttoned shirt with a black dragon print. Hopefully it would meet "Queenie's" standards. Speaking of her…

"You're late!" Bonnie appeared to be a girl of short patience. She was dressed in a blue and white flower-print mini dress with red lipstick. Her eyes widened as she saw Zach's nostrils slightly flaring. "I don't even want to know…"

"Even your perfume smells bitter." He grinned, "New product?" His complement only served to frustrate the already-stressed brunette…

"You are _so_ weird…" Bonnie decided to do a quick check of her 'date's' attire, looking to see how much he'd embarrass her… if not already. "Not bad for a fool like yourself!"

"Appreciate the backhanded compliment, really."

"Just escort me to the house, and try not to embarrass me!" She was expecting a sharp remark, or at least a comeback, but all she got was a smile.

"Sure Bonnie… Sure…" Zach decided to keep his mouth shut. This night was about them proving that they can get along, even if they did irritate each other to the point of justifiable homicide…

**Hernandez Residence**

As the sound of hip-hop music blasted though the surround speakers, many people talked while others flowed within beats on the blue carpet. As for Marcella herself, she examined herself in a nearby mirror. Dressed in a nice, wine red cheongsam dress with stockings and open-toed slingbacks, she had to admit she looked good. The belle of the ball! She just hoped that there wouldn't be any fights like at Jessica's party a few weeks ago. She wasn't in any mood to get grounded over a broken vase or china set. As she heard the sound of a door ringing, a smile formed on her lips. While she wanted a big party, she didn't want it to be that big.

"Coming…" She quickly rushed to the door. Within a quick glance at the peephole her expression went from excitement to confusion. Nevertheless, with a turn of the metal knob, the door opened. "Bonnie!" Her eyebrow rose, "…And Zach?"

"Marcella, hi!" The brunette let out a toothy smile, "You're looking fabulous!"

"You too, Bonnie!" She giggled, still wondering why she would come here with Zach, of all people, "Zach?"

He shrugged, "I was just in the neighborhood." He winced at the stiletto heel forcibly pressed through the tongue of his boot. "Eh… You're looking beautiful tonight! Anyway, sorry 'bout the other day with the whole weight-"

She waved, "Don't mention it. Just be careful about what you say from now on, 'kay?"

"I'm working on it!" Zach narrowly managed to move his foot from the path of the spiked heel this time.

"Anyway, just step in, kick back, and let lose!" The Latina beauty's enthusiasm was very inviting for the "couple," who soon walked inside. "We have punch, soda, and a few beers."

"Do you have water?"

Marcella's eyes widened at Zach's proposal, "Water?"

"It's more of a personal preference…" Zach wasn't born yesterday. At four out of five parties, the punch was usually spiked. He was trying to avoid drinking soda as well, and as for beer? His uncle always told him, 'One night of binge drinking reverses one week of training.' Therefore, water seemed to be the best choice.

"Sure, no problem!" Marcella had to admit, it was a bit odd yet somewhat unnerving that Zach wouldn't want to drink like the rest of them. Perhaps even insulting, "At least there's one guy who won't act like a drunken idiot."

'I wouldn't be too sure…' Bonnie followed Marcella into the kitchen, "You've really outdone yourself!"

"Well I try to make this somewhat exciting." Marcella pulled open the silver door to the refrigerator, "Although Brick and the guys are all acting suspicious."

"With those bozos, who knows…" Bonnie grabbed the bottle her fellow cheermate pulled out, "You go make sure everything's in place! I'll give this to Zach!"

Now Marcella was shocked, "Bonnie, are you-"

"Zach and I are working on getting along with each other. And that includes trusting one other! Besides, I'm sure you have more important things to do!"

Marcella handed over the cold bottle of Dasani, "Thanks. I hope things work out between you two!"

Bonnie only smiled, "Don't worry! It will!" As Marcella walked away, her smile grew darker. Placing the bottle on the counter, she reached into her purse. Disrespect her, would he? Hanging up on her? Well, this would fix him. He would and _will_ learn to respect her, one way or another…

…

"No, it's not like that at all!" Zach explained to the guys seated on the couch, "How many time will I have to say it? I just wanted to test out my skills, nothing more nothing less! Considering she was holding back, I think I did okay."

"Dude, she's a girl!" Brick reminded, "How could you even fathom hitting her! Then again, you're not the fool for nothing…"

He reminded, "You do know this _is_ Kim Possible we're talking about, right?"

"Yeah, she whips those freaks' asses all the time," The blonde jock admitted, "But still, she's a girl! Why would you want to hit, let alone fight one?"

"What's wrong with fighting girls? Are you saying that girls are mediocre and otherwise weak fighters?"

"Yeah Brick!" Having overheard the boys' conversation, Hope decided to add in her two cents. Zach may've been a logically-challenged jerk at times, but he did bring up a good point: Was Brick that much of a sexist brute to believe that girls couldn't fight! She wanted to know! "Are we girls mediocre and weak fighters?"

He waved, "Nonono… I'm not saying that! All I'm saying is that yeah you girls have the moves and all… But you don't have the strength, and any big guy would crush you in seconds!"

"…This coming from the guy who Hirotaka took out with only one finger?" A bunch of "Oh's" followed Hope's comment as Brick, after another sip of his Bud Lite, narrowed his eyes.

"He got lucky, that's all," He tried to wave off, but from the group's smirking expressions, no dice.

"So I guess the fact that you were winded out when he took you down was 'lucky.'"

Once again, the "Oh's" filled the room as Brick, dissed and humiliated at this point, began to clench the can angrily, "Brick, you got owned! Get over yourself!"

"That shoots down your might-makes-right theory," Zach informed, who narrowly dodged a swipe.

"…Says the guy who got knocked the fuck out by Big Mike!"

Ignoring the "Oh's," Zach continued, "Clearly you don't know the difference between an actual fight and a cheap shot."

"Shut up, Fool! Like you'd do better!"

"Brick it doesn't take much for a trained martial artist to take out a run-of-the-mill brute. Any well-trained martial artist worth his or her reputation would win in a fight against an undisciplined behemoth. Hell, I bet even a properly-trained Stoppable could take you down."

This nearly caused Brick to fall onto the floor, laughing, "That's why you're the Fool! You think Stoppable can beat me! Stoppable!? The dweeb couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."

He shook his head, "I _did_ say properly-trained."

"But still, a loser who knows how to fight is still a loser!"

"And the fact that you get your ass kicked by one makes you into an even bigger loser, right?"

"He's got yous there, Flagg!" Big Mike stated, effortlessly crushing a now-empty can with his hand.

"What are you idiots talking about?" An annoyed Bonnie walked towards the group, water bottle in hand.

"Oh nuthing, just grillin' yer pet fool here."

"Hmph," Speaking of fools… "Here…"

Zach felt a water bottle placed in his hand, "Er…Thanks!"

"We're trying to get along here! Of course since I did something for you in return you'll do something for me when the time comes…" Bonnie grinned, 'Perhaps tonight when you fall on your face.'

Unscrewing the cap, Zach could feel that it was cold. He'd have to thank Marcella sometime later. He gave a smile towards Bonnie, who smiled back in return. Maybe this was the start of a beautiful… He wouldn't say friendship, but it was much more than just simply tolerance.

Bonnie watched as he went to drink the bottle. While at least he appeared to trust her, she was not without her disappointments. She was expecting the fool to drink it all in one go. But whatever, it was still early. She turned her attention back to the discussion at hand prior to her arrival.

"What? You think you can take me down, Fool?"

Zach responded to Brick, "Not only do I _know_ I can take you down, I think Hope can take you down, since you were more or less shunning the fact that girl fighters can be just as good, if not better, than the guys."

Nearly all of the male population in the house laughed at the Fool once again making an outrageous claim as Hope's eyes widened, "Me?"

A grin was on the ebony boy's face, "You know martial arts, right? Then taking on someone of Brick's fighting level shouldn't be much of problem."

Hope had to restrain from rolling her eyes, "… You do know that he at least has 100 pounds on me, right?"

"Yeah Fool! What's cute 'lil Hope's gonna do, huh? Plant me with a kiss?" Brick taunted by blowing a kiss towards the Pinoy. However, with his arm extended, it was all she needed to grab him by his massive forearm. Within a matter of seconds, the Captain of the Middleton High football team found himself on his back staring at the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. As if were salt being poured in the wounds of his ego, he felt a slightly-high heeled shoe placed on his chest. "The hell?"

"And to think I managed to do that in heels," Hope mused as, to add emphasis, Brick felt more pressure from the heel piercing into his breastbone. She barely broke a sweat and she managed to take down, albeit drunk, the big man on campus! How many girls, let alone cheerleaders could say that? Wait… there was Kim… But still.

Zach took another sip out of his water, "Need I say more?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, seeing that the guy she wanted to go to the party with got humiliated by Hope, who barely lifted a finger. This was one of the things that annoyed her about guys, specifically jocks: The moment they start drinking, they start getting too big for their jockstraps and act like idiots. The oaf ran his big mouth and he ended up on his ass in a matter of seconds. She took a sip out of her own can of Bud Lite. She was all worked up over not going with him and he ended up looking like a loser! At least Jessica would have to deal with getting his sorry ass home instead of her this time. Still, kudos to Hope for taking down Brick, even if it was to prove Zach's point. A smirk formed across her lips, Zach could be helpful when he wasn't so condescending. If only he'd show this side for her benefit…

…

It was now quarter-till-one as Bonnie finished yet another Bud Lite! Some of the people have already gone home while others decided to make out. Jessica had to leave early in order to get Brick home without him starting even more fights since he was humiliated by Hope… No, it was by Zach, through Hope. Speaking of whom, the Fool was still on his first bottle! Apparently he wasn't as thirsty as she'd thought he'd be. But at the same time, at least it was almost empty. Now if only the special ingredient would kick in… She also noticed being passed out what was called, "Jawbreaker Surprise." From the growing number of couples making out, they must've had something to do with modifying their sexual urges. She sure as hell wouldn't go near that stuff personally. It was all too suspicious for her tastes.

She walked over to Tara and Hope, "Come on let's just the three of us just dance!"

"Maybe later Bonnie…" Tara sighed, seated at the bar while finishing the punch. Feeling woozy herself…

"Hello it's near one!" She spoke in a whiny tone, "C'mon, please! Pretty please?"

"I'm tired, Bonnie! After all of the drinking games, I just want to relax!"

"It is late, Bonnie!" Hope reminded, also feeling tipsy. "I'm just about ready to go!"

"Fine…" Bonnie decided to look for other stragglers. The only ones who weren't making out were the ones who were too drunk to do anything. Oh wait, there was one person. Rolling her eyes, it just figured that she'd once again have to rely on _him_ again… For a fool, he was kind of cute… Grinning, she decided to do him a favor, this one time…

His hands clenched on his head, Zach wondered what was going on here. He was just fine an hour ago, now he was feeling drowsy. And to make things worse, he had a huge headache. Was he sure water was all that he had drunk? And he didn't even eat that jawbreaker that guy gave him. This was too familiar for his liking. He was ready to bang his head against the wall, the stool, even an expensive vase if it would knock him out of his misery.

"How's 'bout a dance?"

He just shook his head, not bothering to turn around, "Not now…"

"Oh, c'mon Fool! Don't you want some of this?"

"No thank you!" He soon found the water bottle knocked out of his hands before yanked by the braided strands of his hair, "HEY!"

"Damn it c'mon!" Turning around, he got a good look at the brunette: The straps to her dress were down to the side of her shoulders, her eyes were kind of red, and her breath reeked of alcohol. Yep, she was drunk. Granted he was a bit out of it himself, but at least he still had sense of himself.

"Now come, my fool!" He felt Bonnie hanging herself onto him. Under normal circumstances, a woman hanging onto him would be nice, as long as she wasn't totally drunk. But this is one of those times where it was the complete opposite. Feeling lips and teeth (?) on his neck, he looked around and saw that both Tara and Hope were pretty wasted themselves. Marcella, the hostess herself, was in the middle of a making out session as he noticed the clasps of her dress being undone. This was about to be turned into a sex party in a minute.

"Bonnie…" Zach tried to ignore her covered breast brushing against him as well as her impression of a leech on his neck with her mouth, but with his vision slowly becoming blurry and her sharp nails piercing his own skin it was becoming too much. He may've been the Fool of Middleton High, but right now Miss Rockwaller was acting like the Slut of Middleton High. "Bonnie I'm taking you home."

She continued her suckling binge, "Aww…. Why!"

"You're drunk and you've already done plenty you'll regret in the morning." Holding on her firmly, he decided to take action. "Let's go…"

Tara noticed the two headed to the door, "Zach where are you two-"

"I'm taking her home. She's drunk out of her mind and I'm already going to end up with a hickey in the morning."

"Do you even-"

"I do!" Zach opened the door as the two stepped outside. Neither of them drove a car and if they did, using it to get home would reach the height of idiocy. Walking would take too long as he seemed to be getting more sluggish by the minute and he'd probably be out cold in about 30 minutes. But why, was the question. He didn't drink any alcohol and he didn't have any punch, spiked or not! The jawbreaker was still in his pocket as he wasn't going to even place a tongue on it. So how could he be buzzed if all he had was water? Unless… He looked down at the drunken girl, "What did you do to me?" With a sigh, Zach decided it was the only solution. Looking around, he knew that he was putting a big risk in this, but it was the best solution. Besides, if done right, she'd think it was all a dream anyway…

"Hope, come on!" Tara tried to convince her friend to follow them.

"Damn it, I'm tired and we're gonna have to call a cab since none of us are driving home!" As much as she agreed, Hope knew that they were too drunk to do anything without getting into danger. She would have to put faith into Zach to get her home, as much as she didn't really trust him that much. He seemed to be alright, but there was something mysterious about him.

"Well I'm going, with or without you!"

"Wait-" Before Tara could open the door Hope managed to pull herself out of the chair. "We'll go together!" The two left the house of alcohol and sex as they tried to catch up to Zach and Bonnie. However, once they were out the door, they found the two were long gone.

"How did-"

"I don't know, Tara… I don't know…" Now Hope was really suspicious of him. He didn't seem to be that drunk, but was still tipsy from what he saw, yet they managed to get far within a matter of seconds. Now they knew they had to go to her house to check up on her, maybe find something else about their pal Zach.

Tara nodded. She did told Zach that he didn't have to tell her everything, but that didn't mean that she couldn't find out! Besides, finding a potentially-juicy secret was just too good to pass up! She then noticed Hope going back inside. "Hope, what are you-"

"It'll just be a minute…" Hope walked back to where Zach and Bonnie just were. Within moments, she spotted it. "Just grabbing a souvenir…" There was something odd about the way Zach was acting, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Rockwaller Residence**

"Are you like Superman or something?"

Zach ignored the slurred chuckling words of the brunette as he looked around for her room. If he could sneak her in without waking her family, she could just wake up and believe that her trying to make out with him was just a dream… Or nightmare, depending how she'd look at it, of course! Knowing what was at stake, Zach would have to choose the right room. The last thing he wanted to do was to pick the sibling's room or worse the parents' room. "Stay here…" Placing her near a tree next to a window, Zach jumped up and took a glance at a window. Luckily there weren't any closed curtains in the way so he could at least get a look inside. If Bonnie was like any normal girl, she'd at least have a stuff animal or something girly in her room. All he had to do is look for the stuffed animal or anything that clearly indicated that it was her room and he could just place her in there and it'd be done with. Within height, he looked inside as he could see a figure placed inside the bed. From barely seeing in the darkness a picture of Bonnie and two other girls, he deducted that this was the parents' room. Jumping back down, he would have to look elsewhere.

"Zaaaach…" He heard Bonnie's slurred whining. As he turned to her, stumbling with her heels in her hand, she seemed to be even more out of it than he thought. Like a lost little girl.

Zach moved on to another window on another side of the house. There was some lighting and moans could be heard. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was going on so it was best to just move on. Assuming that it was just a 3-bedroom house, he felt it was certain that Bonnie's room was on the third side.

"Alright here we go." Helping her up to her feet, he carried her once more. This time to the window of what he assumed to be her room. The light seemed to be off, seeing that as a good sign. Sighing, he looked down at the groggy girl, "Ready?"

She gave him a seductive grin, "I'm ready for anything, baby!"

Rolling his eyes, Zach held onto her tightly as he swiftly made his way to the window. Carefully opening it wide, Zach made sure that he gotten them both inside silently. However, when the heel of Bonnie's open-toed shoe collided with a small lamp, a clang sound was heard, "Shit…" Fearing the possibilities of someone showing up he carefully placed Bonnie on the bed. Moving the shoes onto the carpet, he made sure she was in a comfortable position.

"Mmm… Zachy… Where are you going?"

Zach's palm slapped onto his forehead. Figured she wouldn't have passed out once placed on the bed! "Get some sleep, Bonnie. I'll talk to you later!" Walking to the window, he took a quick look downward. While he could see the ground, he couldn't help but notice it move a bit. "Damn it all…" He had two choices, jump and risk injuring himself, or stay and face the wrath of Bonnie or worse her family?

…

Zach tried to hold back his screams as he landed roughly, feeling pain through his shoulder and ribs. Fortunately, neither was broken. Motivated by the ramifications of being found in front of Bonnie's house at this time of night, he picked himself up as he tried to make his way home. He wasn't dumb enough to call his uncle, and even if he was he was in Las Vegas on a trip. And he couldn't resort to using _that_ again, otherwise he'd draw suspicion. By default, walking was now the best and only way to get home. His house wasn't that far away from Bonnie's anyway so it shouldn't be that difficult or dangerous. Though, his sight had seen better days. Whatever drug Bonnie put in his water was really doing its job tonight…

Within step by step he felt his energy leaving his body, his eyelids growing heavier. Just how much of it did Bonnie put in? Surely it wasn't that much or he would've tasted it, but somehow it was enough to do him in. He swore, she was gonna have plenty of explaining to do tomorrow… He swore, the next time Tara told him to be nice and understanding to Bonnie, he was going to tell her to play in traffic. After all, if he couldn't trust Bonnie to get him water _without_ her spiking it, how was he supposed to trust her at all?

"Damn…" He felt as if his muscles, his bones, his skin were becoming heavier and heavier. All he could see were blurry bright balls in a sea of darkness. His balance was also diminishing. This was it, he thought. This would be as far as he could go. The whole school would be having a field day about this on Monday. "The fool of Middleton High passes out in the middle of the road! Had too much to drink, that night?" Now he knew how Pudd'nhead Wilson felt. However, as he was just about to lose consciousness, he saw in front of him two growing balls of light as a loud honk of a horn blasted through his ears…

"ZACH!"

* * *

**Next chapter** - Aftermaths, Revelations, and Motivations!


	6. The Incredibly Suspicious Candy!

**Chapter 6:** Aftermath! The Incredibly Suspicious Candy!

A pair of eyes slowly opened as a moan escaped their owner's lips. The expected headache was there as his eyes slowly adjusted to the rays of the sun that shined through the window. Seeing the familiar white walls in the room, Zach knew that he was home. But how, was the question. The last thing he remembered was walking home… or at least trying to. Then those lights and the sound… everything went black. Looking down, he noticed that his shirt was missing, leaving his upper body covered in a black tank top as well as bandages on his right forearm. His attempt to sit up also lead to another discovery as he heard soft moans from one side, 'Oh man don't tell me…' He turned toward the source of the newfound pressure on his left arm, only to find…

"Oh my god…" Having just awake herself, Hope found herself not only in his bed, but she was right next to him. "Please don't tell me we did what I think we did…"

"Yeah… Ask me as if I'd know…" Zach checked under his covers, finding his lower body still clad in his jeans, "Oh thank god…"

"What would you have to complain about? I'm the one who'll end up looking like a slut after this!" Hope threw her hands up, "I should've known something was up!"

"What?" Zach was still trying to make sense of the situation himself. He saw Hope, who appeared to just be in a red-laced bra, glaring daggers at him, "Just trying to make sense of the situation…"

"You don't have to stare, you know!" The situation itself was weird enough without Zach staring at her chest. While in other situations she _might_ be flattered, this was no time for joking around. Looking around, she did manage to find her short pink dress draped on a chair, as well as Zach's shirt. But she also managed to find Tara's lime sleeveless shirt she always wore. She shook her head, no way Tara could've…

"Looks like you two finally woke up!" Tara casually walked into the room wearing a tight white tank top and briefs.

"Tara, Tara, Tara…" Hope shook her head. Not only were they in his house, but they were more or less giving a show for the Fool of Middleton High. At least he wasn't being a perv about it. In fact he was just as shocked as they were.

Tara grabbed her top, "So how are you feeling?"

"Aside from a headache and the urge to exercise my vocal chords at a certain brunette, I'm fine."

Hope shook her head, Zach's response ringing a few bells, "Wait a second… Tara, grab me my purse."

Moving through the clutter of their clothes, the blonde managed to find a white handbag, "Got it!"

"See if the bottle's in there…" Within moments, Hope caught a plastic bottle in one hand. "Look familiar Zach?"

Zach nodded, "Dasani water bottle? Yeah that's the one."

The Pinay examined the water bottle… "Mmm hmm…" She unscrewed the bottle before examining the bottom of the cap. Shock filled her face, "She didn't…"

Tara blinked at Hope's growing anger, "What?"

Hope tossed the cap to the confused blonde, "Take a look Tara. Find anything interesting?"

Upon closer examination, Tara could see a small hint of dried white residue. Her eyes widened, "No…"

"Bonnie being so willing to get Zach a water bottle and Zach ending up so groggy and out of it that he almost get himself killed? Coincidence? Like hell it is!"

Tara shook his head, "I just can't believe Bonnie would do something like this!"

"Whatever the case, so much for trying to get along and trusting each other…" Zach noticed bandages wrapped around her arm, "What happened?"

Her eyes closed, Hope couldn't help but let out a smirk, "Let's just say that you owe Tara one."

"Owe her for-" Zach's eyes went wide, "You me you-"

"You were going to be run over so I tried to get you out of the way."

"And you ended up getting yourself hurt." Zach shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that…"

"No, it's fine! Really! No matter if I would've got killed myself, I had to help you! That's what friends are for, right?"

Zach had to agree, "Yeah, friends…" That was what friends do for one another: always have each other's back, willing to fight for and with them until the end. If that was the case then why was he feeling guilty? "Tara, after…you did what you did. What happened?"

"I…" Tara shook her head, "I can't remember exactly what happened. All I remember is moving as fast as I could to pull you out of the way. Then next thing I knew was that we were all in your house making out with each other.

"What!?" Both Hope and Zach were in shock that just like that, they all ended up having their own orgasmic party. Hopefully it didn't go beyond a heavy make out session.

Zach closed his eyes, "Now that you mentioned it, I did had a dream about being at the pearly gates making out with two angels."

"We all just got into the mood somehow." Tara giggled, "I remember you saying specifically, 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.'

"Oh my god…" Hope felt like crawling into a hole, 'I can't believe she actually said that, _in front of him_!' As for the whole making out deal, she could only hope that the only one they both kissed was Zach. Otherwise, it would be so wrong on so many levels.

In other circumstances, the thought of a cheerleader finding him alluring would intrigue him. But there was one thought that was on Zach's mind… Now knowing that Bonnie did tried to drug him, what now? He sure as hell couldn't and shouldn't trust her, but he had to work on the assignment with her and there was no way they could switch partners, given how much of the project that was already done. He sighed, knowing that it was a lose-lose situation no matter what he did.

**Rockwaller Residence **

Groaning, Bonnie managed to drag herself out of bed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was still dressed in her flower-print dress and her makeup was ruined. She shrugged it off as nothing of real importance, deciding now would be a good time for a shower. A long, hot shower to revitalize her body and mind… The sound of her cell phone ringing entered her ears, much to her dismay, as she reached into her purse nearby… "What?"

"_Bonnie, we need to talk…"_

She sighed, "Hope, this is so not the-"

"_NOW DAMN IT!"_

She jumped at the fierceness of her tone, "What's wrong with you?"

"_What's wrong is that you almost got someone killed with your stunt!"_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Hmm… Let's see, do you want to know what happened to Zach?"_

A scoff left the brunette's lips, "So the fool finally lived up to his name?"

"_Nice to see that you find this funny Bonnie, considering that he, I don't know… ALMOST GOT RAN OVER LAST NIGHT!"_

Bonnie placed a robe on the bed as she began to strip out of her dress, "So Zach obviously had too many to drink and he lost all common sense, big deal! I mean he's okay right? Why the hell are you taking this out on me?"

"…_I _know_ you're not trying to play innocent on me! What kind of idiot do you take me for? I saw the residue on the cap of the bottle!" _

Hearing those words Bonnie nearly dropped her phone as fast as her dress did, "W-what bottle?"

"_The bottle Zach was drinking out of all night! The one that you drugged?"_ Bonnie's silence only encouraged her to continue, _"You bringing Zach a bottle of water, and Zach becoming so wasted that he almost gets ran over? I mean I thought you getting Zach a bottle of water showed that you two were finally getting along, that you finally trusted each other. But with Zach acting tipsy before he took you home… I mean Zach isn't exactly an angel himself, but seriously! Getting drunk from drinking water!? Come on!"_

Bonnie's eyes widened at this revelation, "… You mean Zach? Zach was the one who got me home last night?"

Hope ignored, _"If it wasn't for me and Tara going after you two and having just noticed him in the street as a car was coming, Zach would've been at the MMC right now or worse!"_

"…" Bonnie didn't know what to say. She wanted Zach to make a fool out of himself, to knock him down a few pegs, but hearing about what almost happened to him… "Hope I… I didn't think-"

"_Exactly, you didn't… Just pray that word doesn't get out by Monday…"_

"Hope wait-" Bonnie was just wasting her breath, as she realized that Hope had hung up on her. This was starting to be a reoccurring theme and she didn't like it. Still, Hope had a point. It was her revenge plan that almost got Zach killed. But still, it wasn't as if she didn't want to get along with that fool! He was just so…

Her groan showed her frustration with him. There was something about him that irritated her. Something that made her blood boil! In all her years in high school she had never met a guy who had ever given her this much trouble…. Well… except maybe Stoppable, but 1) He was Kim's best friend so of course he'd irritate her out of principle, and 2) He was a loser, so he didn't count. All other guys were like putty in her hands. Even guys like Brick and Pre-Kim Josh were willing to do things for her. Zach, on the other hand, just acted as if he didn't know who she was.

Even when she first met him he wouldn't even look at her after bumping into her. It was as if Zach cared nothing about her standing and basically called the food chain, the school social hierarchy, all she had worked for worthless. Perhaps that was what really annoyed her about him the most. That she couldn't control him and that he could care less about his status. He truly had nothing to gain by siding with her and nothing to lose by going against her! Hell, he was only here for just a semester! And she hated not being in control…

With a sigh, she pulled the dress back on. It was time for her and Zach to have a long talk.

**Asters Residence**

"No kidding!"

"Seriously Tara, there was something strange inside of those jawbreakers." Hope crossed her arms, having since dressed, "Just like that it became a mini orgy in there."

From his pocket, Zach took a closer look at the jawbreaker, "There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, but then again who knows."

"Well at any case, the guys managed to pull another one on us!" Hope let out a sigh, "We've played right into their hands and they've managed to get more than a cheap thrill!"

"And if they make more of them, it'll become the number one tool for Pedophiles everywhere." Zach placed it back into his pocket. This was something that seriously would need to be looked at. Who knew what other trouble could come from this.

"Figures a _guy_ would make something so abusive…" Hope blinked at the sound of the door ringing. "Now what?"

"I got it…" Zach walked towards the door. However, after glancing through the peep hole, he turned around. "What does she want?"

"Bonnie's here?" Tara wasn't sure if she was happy to see her or just wanted her to go away. After what Bonnie pulled, she didn't know what to think of her anymore.

"You better get the door, Tara." Hope frowned, "I'm not sure if I could restrain myself from clawing her eyes out. And Zach's the last person who'd want to see her right now."

With a nod, despite her own insecurities, Tara walked over to open the door. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The door opened as Bonnie, still in her dress, had a concerned look on her face. "Tara… What are you-"

She didn't know how she would react to seeing her best friend here. Whether she would be happy or disgusted! She didn't find her answer until she felt the palm of her hand forcibly connect to Bonnie's cheek, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here!"

Bonnie decided not to respond, despite the sharp, painful feeling on her cheek, "Look Tara is Zach here? I really need to-"

"I doubt that Zach would want to talk to you, after what you did!"

Bonnie looked over her friend to see him and Hope getting a few things out of the refrigerator, "He seems to be better," she observed as Zach headed to the back.

Tara nodded, "No thanks to you!" She saw Bonnie open her mouth, but Tara cut her off, "What were you thinking when you decided to drug him? Do you know that what you did is a criminal offense? You can be sent in jail you know!"

"I don't know, Tara!" Bonnie decided to, despite how unwise it was, walk inside in. Tara decided to do nothing against it. From the tearstains in her eyes, at least she did seem to be sincere, but was it because she felt remorse, or was it because she got caught. "I just wanted to do something to make sure Zach ended up making a fool of himself, because I felt he deserved it for how he treated me. I mean for all the condescending remarks, the way he looked down on me. I mean, with other guys I knew how to deal with them, in order to make things go my way. But with Zach?" She shook her head, "Look, I was scared alright! Scared that he could ruin me… Scared that he could instantly destroy everything I've worked for since middle school…"

"So let me see if I get where you're going. You mean to tell me that all of this! All that you've done was all for control, for power, and for status?"

Bonnie could only nod, "I'm such an idiot, am I?"

"A big one…" The blonde let out a sigh, "I'll let you talk to Zach. I don't know why, but I will. Maybe it's because I really want you two to get along. Maybe because I really can't stand to see any more ill feelings! But I'm going to let you talk to him."

"Thanks Tara," Walking inside, she decided to approach the two, who appeared to be making something. From the three plates and a carton of Tropicana on the counter, Breakfast was what they were preparing.

Hearing the clicking of heels, Hope sighed, "Oh she did not just walk in here, I don't believe this…"

Zach shook his head, obviously wanting _nothing_ to do with her, "I gotta make a few calls. Be right back…"

"Just don't do anything crazy…" Hope had to admit if she was in his position she'd probably wanted to kill her. Only difference was, unlike him, she was a girl and could get away with pummeling the brunette into needing a respirator to live, at least more likely than Zach. Kim or not, Zach already had a reputation of not being above hitting girls. But she could worry herself about that later…

"Hope…" Silence filling the air, Bonnie already had an idea how pissed she was about the whole thing.

"Can I ask you a question, Bonnie?" Hope finally decided to respond to her, not even bothering to physically acknowledge her. "Do you remember what happened to Linda last year?"

She blinked, "Of course I do! How could anyone forget?" It happened at the after party right when the Spirit Dance ended. Everyone went to Brick's place for some real partying. Linda's then-boyfriend Sean White of the Basketball team, who was as big of a horn-dog as they came, decided to get their drinks. What nobody knew at the time was that he placed a roofie inside of her drink. Of course the unsuspecting Linda drank it, was knocked out, and now fair game to the star point guard. He "helped" her upstairs to Brick's parents' bedroom, stripped her, and had his way with her.

It was the perfect plan: Everyone was too drunk or too occupied to even notice. Linda, who wasn't exactly a virgin herself, wouldn't have likely remembered. And nobody would be suspicious of a couple heading upstairs. Too bad Linda didn't wake up… In fact, her situation got scary. So scary she had to be hospitalized. Her parents were called, and the doctor in her diagnostics found her to have been drugged. Worse, since she was having health issues at that time, the unsubscribed drug into her system made her condition worse. She died four days later… Sean, who then confessed, was on a life sentence without parole for rape and murder. The Mad Dogs, without their point guard, lost the regional playoffs as well as a cheerleader. It was a dark day for Middleton High.

"With that in mind, I ask you: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" Bonnie eyes were as wide as the doors of the open pantry from her friend's response, "Knowing how our friend died from that worthless piece of shit trying to ensure himself to getting a piece of ass, you try to drug someone when it hasn't even been a fucking full year since!?"

"Hope I know! I'm sorry okay! It's just-"

The Pinay would have none of it, "For years now, ever since middle school, you've done some despicable, low, and outright wrong things to people and Tara and I stood by you. I've seen you ruin reputations, social lives… Now that I think of it, didn't you nearly drive someone to commit suicide once because you said that the world would be better off dead without him?"

Bonnie's silence was enough for Hope to continue, "You done all of this, despite knowing how fucked up it is to do something like that, and Tara and I stood by you, even turning the other way. Putting our conscience and our morals on the line and why? Because we were your friend and friends stick together! And because we knew that it was your way of lashing out from the hell you get at home! Even now it's the same thing and at times, we were amused especially since some of them deserved it anyway! But this?" She shook her head, "I'm surprised that I'm even talking to you right now! In fact, by all rights I should be washing my hands off of you!"

"Hope…" Bonnie couldn't risk losing a friend. True, there were others who were wishing for a chance to take her spot, but unlike those obvious hanger-ons, Hope was one of the two people who she even considered a true friend. The last being Tara! "I know what I've done is so unforgivable, but…" She couldn't hold back the salty drops that were now running down her cheeks. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Her eyes closed, "Thank god Zach decided to have water instead of beer. Do you know how worse it could've been if he did drink like the rest of us? What if Zach had an illness like Linda did and he died from the powder you poured in?" Bonnie's silence was all that was needed for her to continue, "Let me tell you this Bonnie! Right now, you disgust me. I'm holding back from pummeling you to a pulp right now. I don't know how, but I'm managing to keep that up. And as for me forgiving you?"

Bonnie heard her words with so much venom, emphasizing the ramifications of her plot. All she could do is look down in shame as he heard footsteps on the redwood floor. "Not now, maybe not ever" were the last words she heard from her friend.

…

"Yep I've found it." Within a few clicks, a document appeared on the screen as Zach examined its contents, "'The Middleton Incident' which occurred at the Middleton Space Center over 20 years ago. Apparently they had a drum of Xenocide in the building that went off during a demonstration. A lot of people died from the explosion that day."

"_At least now we know the likely hood of someone looking to make Mu-Types in Middleton… If it's anything like in Newport, there's going to be big trouble." _

"How are things there, anyway?"

"_With you gone, _they_ seem to think that they can run the city. Too bad they don't take account for the rest of us. Then again, it all just makes it easier for us."_

He let out a sigh, "Cas…"

"_What's up, Zach?"_

"Where do you see us in 20 years?"

He heard a sigh from the other line, "_Don't tell me you're worried about _that_, again!"_

"I'm serious. In twenty years from now, will people change? Or will they still be as prejudiced, spiteful, and insecure as they are?"

"_Same as I told you before, nobody's even sure what'll happen to us in five years, let alone 20! What's gotten into you this morning?"_

"Let's just say that I nearly paid big time for not having my guard up!"

"_What happened last night?"_ He heard her gasped, _"Did-"_

"No, it didn't happen again! But there is something fishy that did. Have you ever heard of something called 'Jawbreaker Surprise?'"

"…_Is that something new out on the market?"_

"Not really, but it was being passed out like it was going out of style!" Zach opened a silver cylinder-shaped container as he placed the suspicious candy inside. "I'm sending one to your right now." Within a press of the button, a blue light illuminated from its base as a humming sound was heard. After a few moments…

"_Got it!"_ Silence filled the line for a moment before she informed, _"Doesn't seem to be that suspicious…"_

"This one thing managed to turn a virgin girl into a nymphomaniac! I mean, sure there was some flirting, but after they were passed out, it was only one step away from becoming a mad sex party! I found this out when I woke up with a girl in my bed and another telling me we all made out. Too bad I was too out of it to notice…"

"_Out of it?"_

He closed his eyes, "I ended getting drugged last night and if it weren't for Tara…" He shook his head, "I must be really slipping."

"_Zach, you're only human. And Tara… Tara…"_

"The girl who I told about Mu-Types?"

"_Oh her… I still think you made a big mistake!"_

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Right now, if drugging people for the sake of power and control is a common trait for our generation as teenagers, who knows what they could do as adults, let alone as Mu-Types…"

"_You just have bad tastes in women, Zach… Always had, maybe always will. Raquelle is an obvious example of that."_

Zach sighed, "Believe me that's one girl I wish I could forget about. This one, on the other hand, I just have to endure and work with! Other than that, I want to stay as far away from her as possible. Especially after last night…"

"Zach! I _know_ you're in there! Open up!"

Loud knocks of his door entered into his ears as he tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, "Speak of the devil! I better see what she wants before I forget she's a girl…"

"…_Bad tastes in women…"_

"Shut up!" Breaking the connection, Zach walked over to turn the knob before pulling it open, "Here to finish the job?"

"Look Zach, I'm sorry…" Bonnie decided that she should be the first one to talk about it, to be the better person in this. "I-"

"Don't blame yourself! It's my fault this happened."

Bonnie blinked at Zach's words. Was he taking the blame for it? But why? She was the one with the powder? She was the one who poured it in his drink! "Zach, it's my fault! I-"

"You were just doing what you thought you had to do to keep order! To make sure I 'knew my place,' right?" Her silence was enough for him to continue, "I should've seen this coming, given your reputation, but I was stupid enough to trust you. I let my guard down, and thus I got myself into this mess…"

Her eyes began to narrow, "I'm trying to apologize here!"

"You can keep your apology! I don't need it, and I probably wouldn't accept it for all it's worth. Don't take this the wrong way! If it weren't for Tara at the last minute, I would've been roadkill! Even now, I'm still looking for an excuse to kill you, but what good would that do for either of us? We still have this assignment to work on for the semester!"

'Typicall,' she thought. Even after his near-death experience he was _still_ being difficult. "Could you listen to me for one second?"

"What would it change Bonnie? Tell me what would change between us, or more than it already has? You don't like me, and I seriously don't like you right now. It's been like that since day one. And just when I thought we were actually getting along, when we were actually on the same page, you do this. So now we're behind square one."

"You could actually understand my feelings for once!" She tried being nice to him, but of course he would make it difficult. Now it was time for him to really know how she feel. "Ever since the first day we met, you've act as if I was beneath you! You wouldn't even look at me until I swiped your schedule from you! You've basically judged me when you don't have any idea about me and what I've gone through."

Zach scoffed, "This coming from the girl who's been using and stepping on other people to get to the top of the 'food chain? Who acts as everyone's judge and jury and ruin other people's social lives?'"

"What would you know? You never lived one day in my life! You never had to deal with the high expectations your parents have, or your siblings treating you like shit every day! Have you ever felt pressure of having to constantly be the best, just so for once, just for once you could truly make your parents proud of you, so that your siblings would actually respect you for once? That's why I'm always the way that I am! I have to protect my status, my reputation, just to make sure that I don't lose everything I worked for, everything I busted my ass off for the sake of respect from my family. And I don't care what I have to do to get or to maintain it, no matter how many people I have to use, no matter how many people I have to step on!" She gripped onto the straps of his tank top, as if to pull him closer to make sure he got her point, "I REFUSE TO BE THE FUCKING LOSER IN MY FAMILY! DO YOU FUCKING GET ME NOW!?"

Zach had to admit, he could see where she was coming from in terms of family. He himself had older siblings, both the stars of their family for their accomplishments. And given his younger siblings were gaining all of his parents' attention, he just got lazy and stopped caring. "It wouldn't matter no matter what I do," He would say. However, one day it all changed. So in that respect, he could understand how she was feeling. But still, that didn't give her any excuse to treat others the way she did! There was no excuse for her putdowns, there was no excuse for her manipulations, and there was sure as hell no excuse for her drugging him last night! His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a soft knocking on his door.

"This discussion isn't over…" Bonnie mouthed at him before opening the door. She saw Tara, whose eyes were filled with worry, and Hope, who was trying more or less to be at least civil to her. "What's wrong?"

Tara was the one to speak, as Zach also walked over to them to see what wrong. "It's Marcella… She's…"

"She's what?" Neither Bonnie nor Zach could prepare for the words that came from her mouth.

"…She's at the hospital…"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Marcella's at the hospital and she has a condition not even the good doctor may know how to cure. Thing is, she may not be the only one! Also, the Jawbreaker issue is further investigated.


	7. Threat Realized! MuTypes Among Us!

**Chapter 7:** Threat Realized! Mu-Types Among us!

The rotating door spun rapidly, panic filled within Tara's eyes. She had just heard the news from Liz only ten minutes ago that something was wrong with Marcella! They were talking about last night earlier this morning. Then all of a sudden Marcella started freaking out! She began speaking in hysterics, in Spanish! She quickly called an ambulance and the next moment they were at the MMC. As she, Hope, Bonnie, and Zach quickly rushed towards the front desk, she wondered just how bad as she was. Was it just an illness or was it something horrible. She prayed that it wasn't any similar to what happened to Jimmy the other day…

Tara managed to see Jessica and Crystal, most likely just arriving as well, talking to the receptionist. Within moments they both nodded as with a turn they spotted the quartet, "Guys!"

"We know…" The brunette was the first to speak. "I'm worried about her!"

"Liz didn't tell us how it happened! All she said that it just did somehow!"

"This is so starting to get scary!" Jessica informed, "They said she's on the 2nd floor!"

"Then why are we standing around here for?" Bonnie spoke as the now sextet quickly headed to the room where Marcella was staying. Not bothering to wait for the elevator, they quickly ran up the escalator as fast as they could. Within minutes, they could see that they were close, from all the sounds of screaming, crying, and swearing in Spanish. Upon reaching the door, they had no idea what they were about to see. "Oh no!"

"What the-"

"Jeepers!"

"Wow…"

"Oh my!"

Zach closed his eyes, looking to withstand the pain in his head as much as possible. It figured… The moment they were on the second floor he felt a headache coming. Within sight, he saw Marcella being strapped onto a bed by scrubs and nurses, dressed only in a hospital gown. That was the only thing that was normal about her. Her usually-black hair was now silver as there were blotches of steel on her skin, including her face. First thoughts were that it was straight out of some scary Sci-Fi movie. It didn't take much for him to realize that as of now Marcella had just joined the ever-growing club of Mu-Types.

Hearing the swearing from the Latina beauty, Tara's eyes widened, "How long…"

"Since this morning! Marcella was taking a shower to get the stench of sex off of her from last night. Next thing you know, she starts freaking out. When I got to her, head to toe she was covered with blotches of metal! She was in tears, screaming! She wouldn't tell me what or how it happened! I had to call an ambulance!" Tears began to pour from the redhead's eyes. "I didn't know what else to do!"

"And her parents," Hope asked.

"They're on their way! This whole thing is… It's bad enough that Jimmy turned into that snake thing, now this?" She turned to see Marcella, still in her hysterics, desperately trying to free herself from her restraints. "You should've seen how she damaged the house! She picked up the table and threw it across the room! I had to make the call before the neighbors called the cops. Now the doctors are trying to sedate her to calm her down, but the needle keeps breaking when they try to make an injection."

Bonnie gasped, "You mean Marcella's now some kind of metallic freak?"

Hope glared at the brunette, "You're not helping!"

"Don't worry!" Always the optimistic one of the cheerleaders, Tara tried to bring a ray of hope, however small that was… "I'm sure there's a cure for this! She'll make it though this, I just know it!"

"There is no cure for this!"

The girls turned around towards Zach, whose hand still clenched his forehead. "Or rather, there was a cure. Apparently some people didn't like the idea and they stole it."

Crystal gave an accusing glance to the ebony boy, "You seem to know a lot about this, do you?"

"Back where I come from how can you not?" Zach scoffed, "Go to Newport and I doubt you'd find anyone who wouldn't know anything about this!"

"How common…"

"Too common! And now it's here." He shook his head, "I need to get some air, excuse me."

Watching him walk away, Hope shot an accusing glance, "He's hiding something… I know it…"

"With that fool? Who knows?" Jessica waved off.

Bonnie scoffed, "Who cares? Marcella's life is more important than that idiot! She needs our support, the squad's support." She looked around, speaking of the squad, "Where's Miss Perfect, or is she on some mission that's more important than the well-being of one of her own."

"Don't start, Bonnie!" Hope warned, clearly reminding her that she was already in hot water. The last thing she should be doing at all is to be bashing anyone, especially knowing what the brunette had nearly done last night!

…

Reaching downstairs, Zach let out a sigh of relief. The pain just became worse and worse to the point where he had to just get out of there. And to think that he thought he was overcoming the pain. It wasn't as if…

His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted down the hall a young candy striper talking to a particular fellow. His black hair slicked back into a ponytail, dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans. His most notable and perhaps infamous feature was that smile. That lecherous smile… "What is he doing here?"

"So pretty girl? Do you get far, because you've been running in my mind all day long!" He asked as the girl wasn't sure how to feel. Flattered that a guy was actually taking interest in her, or annoyed that he was using lame pickup lines! "C'mon, stick with me and I'll take you on a wild ride you'll never forget."

"…I think I'm needed over there!" Seeing this as her chance to get away from this… scoundrel, she quickly grabbed her broom and walked away. Quickly and swiftly as possible! Leaving him to turn to find a stern look towards his direction…

"What's the deal, man?" He snapped at the braided boy, "Are you trying to cunt block me?"

"So it is you, Rex!" Zach narrowed his eyes, "A bit far from Newport, aren't you?"

"Hey, you know how fast I can get across the country!" His confidence clearly showed in his voice.

"Honestly Rex, what are you doing here? Hopefully it's more than just trying to pick up girls!"

Rex's confidence was quickly replaced with frustration, "Man, what's with you guys! I mean first Cas, then Toya, then Sheena, and now you! I mean can't a guy just meet a girl without having an ulterior motive?"

"A guy? Yes! You on the other hand… Do you really need to be reminded about Cancun?"

"Alrightalrightalright…" He let out a sigh of defeat, "But I would really like to meet Kim Possible! Heard she's quite the cutie!"

"One: She's already taken, so that ship's already sailed."

His eyes widened, "You mean she's already taken? Don't tell me she's dating that twerp she's always with!"

"No she's not. Which brings me to my second point: She has a neurosurgeon mother and a rocket scientist father, do you think she'd be naïve enough to see you as Mr. Right? You're not exactly into monogamous relationships if I remember correctly!"

He only shrugged with a smile, "What can I say? There's a lot of me to go around! I'm just too much for one woman, y'know."

"Anyway Rex, has Cas found anything about that Jawbreaker I sent her?"

Rex let out a sigh, "It would've been better if it were anything. What she found was more than just anything. The moment she cracked it open, powder began to fly out. Apparently there were some drugs laced within that thing!"

"What kind?"

"For one traces of Bremelanotide were found. Looks like somebody's been itchin' for a sex party!"

Zach rubbed his head, "That explains why everyone got horny all the sudden…"

Tara, meanwhile, decided to excuse herself from the group. Not telling them that she was going to go after Zach. She already had a feeling he knew what was happening, that Marcella was turning into a Mu-Type. Since she already knew a bit, Zach shouldn't have much problem telling her about what he suspected.

Riding the escalator down, she began to wonder if it was true. That there were Mu-Types being awaken in Middleton! She knew Kim Possible would be on it, looking to solve the issue of Marcella, Jimmy, and everyone else with this condition, but could she? Would this new development be too much, even for her to handle?

Once she felt the sole of her shoe on the steady metal grate, she managed to spot Zach, but he wasn't alone. Apparently another boy around his height and age was there. They both seemed to be in the middle of a serious talk. So serious she wondered if she should even try to find out, or go back to the others and stay out of it. Oh who was she kidding?

"So now we know that it's more or less a pedophile's weapon of choice." Zach scratched his chin, "That's low… Clever, but low…"

"I wouldn't mind havin' a few, myself…" Rex noticed the glare he was receiving, "Kidding! I admit to being a perv, but I'm not _that_ desperate! But still-"

"Go to the Bunny Ranch in Vegas if you're that oppressed!" Zach sighed, "Date rape is getting easier…"

"To the point where they could easily make it look like you have her consent." Hearing a beeping sound, Rex and Zach both answered their headsets.

"_Guys, this is bad…"_

"What's up, Cas?" Zach hastily answered. From the panicked tone of her voice, something definitely was wrong.

Rex asked, "You've found more on that jawbreaker?"

"_A lot more…"_ Cas explained, _"At first, we found heavy traces of Bremelanotide and other sex-based drugs. But upon a closer inspection we found something else!"_

The ponytailed scoundrel gulped, "Like…"

"_Upon further examination, we've found a heavy amount of compressed Xenocide! It's as if it was mixed into the syrup itself!"_

Boy boys' eyes widened, "SAY WHAT!?"

"You mean to tell me that all those jawbreakers contain Xenocide?" From behind a wall Tara winced as she overheard Zach's now-furious tone. Xenocide, wasn't that the gas that turn people into Mu-Types? If that was the case, then… She gasped, her thoughts immediately going to Marcella and her condition.

"If that's just from one Jawbreaker, imagine how many could've been infected if millions were made!" Rex blinked as he saw Zach heading towards the escalators. "Hey wait! What gives?"

He looked back while running, "A lot of Jawbreakers were passed out at that party! If one of them is enough, think of how many Mu-Types will be awakened!" Within moments he felt his body collide with another as he turned towards the direction…

Losing her balance from the collision, Tara landed on her bottom, "Ow…. Zach, what's wrong?"

"Tara…" He quickly helped her to her feet, "Tell me, how many people actually ate those Jawbreakers?"

"…I umm…" Tara tried to remember, but all she was coming up with were blanks! "I'm… not sure… Maybe 30… 40? Why? Are they going to turn into Mu-Types, too?"

"What?"

"There's Xeno…what's-it-called in the jawbreakers, right?"

"How do you know that there's-" Zach scoffed, already knowing the obvious, "You overheard us. Should've known… Anyway we need to know who actually ate those! Otherwise they're in for a rude awakening!"

"And how did they get those, too! This is waaay too simple for just some kid to pull off by himself!" Rex walked over before he spotted the platinum-blonde girl, smiling. "Who's the cute girl?"

Tara wasn't sure how to react! He did seem nice, but still gave off a suspicious vibe. His smile seemed friendly, _too_ friendly. "Umm… Hi!"

Zach's palm was on his forehead, "Not the time, Rex!"

Tara's eyes blinked, "Wait! Now that you mentioned it, I remember Julius bringing 'em to the party."

Rex raised a brow, "Who?"

"Julius Faust, a running back of our football team! I remember seeing him carrying a bag and then started passing them out! I didn't see what was wrong with it at the time." Eyes closed, she let out a smile of awe, "Not to mention that I just love jawbreakers!"

Within a quick nod from Zach, "I know I know, I'm on it!" Before either he or Tara could blink, Rex was already gone.

Tara's eyes were focused on the dangerously-fast spinning rotating door, "W-where did he-"

"Let's just say he's working on our little problem." Zach sighed, "That's Rex for ya. He flies by here… just like he does women. You might wanna stay away from him."

"W-was he a-"

Zach nodded, "See, they're not all beasts and brutes. It can be quite scary at times… At least we now know for sure that Marcella is now a Mu-Type." He let out a small smile, "C'mon, let's check and see how she's doing."

"…"

He noticed the concerned girl looking down, a hand holding a bicep, a frown on her face. "Zach… A-am I…" She raised her head, tears pouring out of her eyes, "…Am I going to turn into a Mu-Type?"

"…" As much as he wished he didn't, Zach already knew the answer. He could see the fear, the pain in her eyes. Tara, Marcella, all teenagers were already going through big changes both physically and mentally without this travesty. Unlike what you'd learn in school, this was something that couldn't be prepared for. Becoming a Mu-Type was one thing, what _kind_ of Mu-Type was another. She could turn into a beast like Jimmy did, her entire body could become metal like Marcella's, or she could become somewhat-psychic like, if their suspicions were right, Kim Possible.

"_You don't have to tell me everything, but just don't lie to me, okay?"_

Remembering Tara's words, he felt no matter what he said, there was no right answer for this. "Yeah… you will… I wish it wasn't the case, but it is." At that moment, he felt her body lean against his, small liquid sinking through his shirt. Hearing her sobs, all he could do was to wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry…"

As Tara's tears continued to pour, Zach felt worthless. He knew a lot about Mu-Types, how they came to be, how far they can go. He had all this power, but he couldn't even help or save anyone, let alone those he cared about. Especially considering these people never even heard of Mu-Types! And now lives, Tara's, Marcella's, hell, just about anyone who was at that party was going to be ruined all because of some sexually-oppressed guy who couldn't keep it in his pants. And the only thing that could fix this damage was lost, taken away by those who feared losing what they've gained.

…

"Oh it's not that bad, Marcella!" Placing an arm around her restrained friend, Hope could feel the coldness of her glimmering skin. It was strange. Aside from its hardened, shining, silver color, it looked as if her skin was normal. It moved and folded the same when her fingers move as much as an inch. It was as if her skin was now flexible metal. "I mean when you get out of here, we are so going work on your hair!"

Liz added, "And we'll give you a facial!"

Bonnie smiled, "And you don't have to worry about your makeup anymore!"

"Bonnie!"

She shrugged, "Hey, I mean look at her face! It's not like she needs it!"

"She's right…" Marcella replied, depression clearly shown in her tone of voice. "What's the use? It's not like it'd hide anything… And on Monday, they'll know…"

Jessica sighed, "Marcella!"

"I might as well not even show my face! I mean what's the point, now that I'm a freak."

"Don't be silly! We're with you! The whole Squad's-"

"Oh fuck the squad!" The girl's eyes widened at the Latina's outburst. "What's the point of being on the squad if I look like this? I mean, look at me! _Look_ at me!" Her voice cracking, tears began to run down on her steel cheeks, "¿Cuál es el uso, ahora? ¡Soy un monstruo!" She let out a sob, "Soy un monstruo…"

"Marcella…" Hope held her close to her, as close as the restraints would allow her. Seeing the tears pouring out of her eyes, "It's going to be okay… It's going to be okay…"

"No se…" She cried, "No se…"

…

"Doctor, is my hija going to be okay?"

Doctor Anne Possible have witnessed countless illnesses, numerous conditions in her years in her chosen profession. But never, even from the things her daughter had often got into, had she ever saw something as horrifying as this. This was the fifth teenager who was brought into the emergency room! Was there some type of new virus that was unleashed at the party? Examining her medical records, Marcella Hernandez was one of the healthiest girls in the country today. And that's considering what most teenagers, let alone girls her age these days were doing with their bodies. All the drinking and partying, it's as if the parents weren't paying attention to their kids, or did they just not care? But to see something such as this, she knew that something definitely had to play a medium in all this, or someone. After all, seeing that Marcella was on the same cheer squad as her daughter, this person could be targeting Kim's friends just to get to her. She first thought Drakken, but this was _way_ too advanced for him to pull off. Shego, on the other hand, may be crafty enough to do it herself. There was also Professor Dementor and DNAmy who could be capable.

She sighed, "I don't know… This, I'm not even sure what could've caused this." She informed the Hispanic couple. "If only there was some clue, some hint of idea…"

"I think I have one…"

The three adults turned towards Zach, who was once again clenching his head. Tara stood behind him, eyes reddened and cheeks stained with tears. The cheerleaders also came by to see what the current development was, not sure if they even wanted to think what was on the fool's mind.

The doctor was the first to ask, "You have an idea, Zach?"

Hope could see that look on his face, feeling that it was all going to hit the fan. She already had an idea where Zach would be going with his theory, whatever it was, but it still didn't make her feel any easier. 'Just go ahead…'

Zach turned to Hope, "Remember those jawbreakers Julius passed out at the party at Marcella's last night?"

The older man's eyes widen, a new fury growing within from this revelation, "Party? What party? No creo que este…" Pulling on his slightly-thinning black hair, he let out a groan, "You mean to tell me she gone and held a party behind-"

"Not now Hector," His wife reminded. Their daughter's condition was more important than house rules and responsibilities.

Hope nodded, "I remember everyone eating them like candy!"

"Well… I have a feeling that they might have something to do with why Marcella's… they way she is."

Dr. Possible queried, "And you know this, how?"

He knew that this could backfire on him, but he felt that this was the best source of action for now, "I ate one of those Jawbreakers last night. It really did a number on me," He revealed, much to the shock of Bonnie, Tara, and Hope. Within hearing those words, "bullshit" was their first thought. "I was so out of it that I almost got ran over last night. And now I keep having these headaches. I don't know how, but they've occurred whenever I'm around Marcella this morning."

'What are you doing, Zach…' Tara knew what he was saying was hot air. She, Hope, Bonnie, and Zach all knew the real reason why he almost got himself killed was because Bonnie drugged him. He had every right to tell them what she did, but he's shifting the blame on a jawbreaker he didn't even lick! How he came to this hypothesis, however, was another story!

"How do you know this?"

"It's just a hunch. The only time I've gotten these headaches was when I was near Marcella. When I stepped out for some air, it was gone." Zach closed his eyes, trying to ignore the offended glares of the girls, "Now that I think about it, my headaches are starting to get more and more intense."

"Zach… If you need to lie down, there's an open room," the doctor offered, "If there's some way we can-" A loud scream interrupted her as they turned to see a horrific sight. "MY GOD!"

Hope eyes widened as Liz nearly threw up her breakfast. Bonnie couldn't believe she was seeing as Crystal's earrings slipped through her ears. As the golden ornaments landed around her white sneakers, Crystal saw her height diminishing as her skin gradually turned purple, her body beginning to feel like jelly.

Anne quickly rushed towards a phone, "Get a nurse and some scrubs up here, now!"

"CRYSTAL!" A horrified Bonnie watched as the girl before her eyes melt.

Jessica sharply turned to Zach, "And you think all of this is from those jawbreakers!?"

"We better get everyone who went to that party to-AHHGH!" Liz screamed as green light began to emit from her eye sockets and open mouth.

"LIZ!"

"DAMN IT, CALL THE LAB!" Anne yelled, seeing that this was far more than just a medical issue. She watched the green radiating light began to consume Liz as where Crystal once stood was only a pile of her clothes drenched in a purple puddle of a slime-like substance, "HURRY!"

"Doctor! We have an emergency!" A nurse rushed over as two ambulance care assistants swiftly pushed and pulled the stretcher upstairs. Under the white covers laid a young boy whom, upon further inspection, had begun to grow bone-like spikes out of his body!

"JAKE!" Bonnie could see, from the amount of crimson liquid on the sheets, to the loud screams of pain on his face, this had to be the worst amount of pain this usual-hottie was going through!

"This is so getting scarier…" Jessica was _really_ glad she and Brick left the party early now. If it wasn't for Brick nearly going crazy after being taken down by Hope, leading it to be in everyone's best interests that he left, they probably could've ended up in this hospital, too!

"And it's getting worse…" Bonnie didn't want to imagine the pain Crystal and Liz were feeling right now. Her eyes narrowed, this was all Julius' fault! He was the one who brought the jawbreakers, otherwise this freak fest wouldn't be happening! The cheer squad, no questions asked, was going to be taking in plenty of hits. These girls were not expendable despite the beliefs of some.

Tara and Hope glanced at each other, knowing that they also ate those jawbreakers. One of them wondered if she was going to turn into a Mu-Type while the other knew and wondered what kind of Mu-Type she was going to turn into. They wondered if they could survive this! Three of their fellow cheerleaders have changed, and with Zach saying that there's no cure to reverse this…

Speaking of whom, Zach clenched his head even harder now. His tightly-closed eyes showed the amount of pain he was feeling. They knew he was lying about it being as a result of eating the jawbreaker they knew he didn't eat! They saw his Jawbreaker in his hand. But it was the best thing for him to do at the moment. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to tell them what his _true_ abilities were, knowing exactly the consequences that would come if word got out.

…

"I had a great time tonight, Julius! Heheh… We should try this sometime!"

"Soo…" A hand placed on the knob as if to block entry, a red-haired adolescent boy grinned, "Do you want this night to end, or do you want to keep going!"

A brunette girl let out a giggle, "Say does Friday sound good for you?"

Hiding his disappointment, he let out a smile, "Friday's perfect with me!"

"That's great! See you around, Julius!" With a quick peck on the cheek, the girl headed inside! Leaving the bemused boy satisfied, yet wanting more. He had some more jawbreakers in his car, but the girl wasn't into candy much. Plus she wasn't known to show much affection, either. That kiss on the cheek was as close as he's gotten with her!

Walking away from the house, he let out a scoff. Why did he ask her out anyway? Oh that's right he heard how good she was in bed… If there were any truth to those claims by the guys! Still, with her moderately-wide hips, fairly-sized breasts, and slightly-curvy posterior, he had to admit Inez Nelson was quite the looker!

Making his way to his car, his thoughts focused on the upcoming Friday. Where would they go? What would they do? When would they leave? Those were questions one would usually ask when planning dates. However, what was on the running back's mind however was neither of those things. Instead, his main concern was how he was going to seal the deal. He sighed, whom was he kidding? Judging from his first day, he'd be lucky if Inez would actually kiss him on the lips this time! But at least she seemed to be more willing than Liz, as much of a tease she was.

"She's a real cutie, huh?"

Within a blink, Julius looked over to find, standing in front of his car, a young man dressed in a black bodysuit with a dark blue bolt design that covered his upper body. His long black hair flowed through the top of the mask as a pair of navy-colored Oakley-styled goggles covered his eyes. "I mean I've seen 'lotta babes, but it's the Girl-Next-Door types that always have a soft spot with me!"

What the-" His eyes widened, "Who the hell are you? …What are you?"

He feigned a hurt expression, "C'mon Jules! That hurt! Speaking of hurt, let's spill it! Word on the street says that you have the cure to a stale sex life! And with me being a fellow struggling bachelor, I thought maybe you could share a few things, y'know?"

Julius had no time for this, "Outta the way…" Before his hand could reach the handle, he felt his wrist grabbed fiercely.

"Seriously, I insist!" Julius winced at the stranger's tone of voice. "Now about those things…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Jules! Why do you gotta lie to me like that? We both know what I'm talking about! Those jawbreakers that are on the rage? Where'd you get 'em from?"

"S-seriously I don't know!"

"What'd you have to be afraid of? Nobody's gonna get you into trouble, so… Just between us guys, where'd you get 'em from? C'mon, don't leave me hanging!"

His eyes narrowed, having enough of this, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Just leave me alone, man! Even if I did know anything what makes you think I'd tell a wacko like you?"

He let out a sigh, "Bad move, Julius…" The young boy couldn't nor did he fathom what happened next.

He felt gloved hands clench onto the loins of his black t-shirt as he felt heavy wind brush against his face! Seeing buildings and trees rapidly passed him nearly as fast as light itself, it felt as if his lips, his cheeks, the entire skin on his face were peeling off of his skull! He tried to scream, anything to alert someone, anyone that he was being abducted. But it was all in vain, as even _he_ couldn't hear his own voice. Within moments, his eyes widened as he found that he wasn't in the neighborhood anymore. In fact he was far, _very_ far from it.

"What's wrong, Jules, not enjoying the view?" Julius heard his voice under him from his perspective. "Personally, I like how by looking down everything looks just like toys sometimes. Don't you?"

He felt blood rushing to his head as he brushed against the cold steel wall. Looking down, he could see the distance between him and the colder, hard pavement. He felt his heart skip a beat, just what did this psycho plan on doing to him? "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Ring any bells yet?" He heard him ask in a taunting manner. "C'mon, my arms are getting tired! Just own up and tell me how you got 'em!"

"I… I…"

"Do you really wanna be street pizza?" His voice grew impatient, "Just who the hell are you protecting, man? _What_ are you protecting?"

"OK! OK! OK!" Julius felt the tears dropping towards the pavement, pain from the blood flow rushing towards his head. "I bought 'em on the night of the party!" He let out a sob, "They were all being nothing but teases! They wouldn't put out or anything, no matter what we've done for them!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" His captor shook his head, "Haven't you ever heard of 'waiting before marriage?'"

"That's just some excuse for them to use sex as a weapon." He watched as by his ankles Julius hung for dear life. He didn't know what disturbed him more: The kid's desperation for sex, or how much he agreed with him about women! Would he have resorted to this if he could, let alone if he could've gotten away with it? "Surely you'd seen how women are lately, how they dress and act! Trying to tease us guys into doing what they want, and then when we want a little something, they cut us off! We can barely get to second base these days…"

"But still, that doesn't give you the right to drug them just for the sake of sex. Especially since what those jawbreakers you got did was more than just create a few sex freaks!"

Julius' eyes widened, "W-what!?"

"You've taken them right? Don't be surprised if you find things a bit different about yourself…"

With a pull, Julius felt himself drop on the concrete. But it wasn't the one 30 stories below him, but rather the one that was only a few inches beneath him on the roof. "I was talking with the boys on the phone, and then this guy showed up!"

"What guy?"

"This one guy in a fedora, I didn't get a good look at him. The cinema was dark and he seemed to be creepy, very creepy! He gave me an offer. A solution to our girl problems! Then I got the rest of the boys to pool in for the money. We don't know how we did it, but we managed to come up with 10K!"

"And you thought that it was all worth it?"

He shook his head, "I don't know… I just wanted to get some! Was that too much to ask? You're a guy, you should know!" The only thing the troubled boy got in response was just a sigh of pity. In a way, as outrageous as he was, he had a point. All that money he wasted, and what he said about finding anything different about himself? Was he going to turn into a freak in the morning or something? And for what! All so he could get a piece of ass. And what's worse? He dragged the rest of the football team into this! Brick tried to talk him out of it, saying how stupid it was, but he wouldn't listen! All he wanted was to finally get into Liz's pants. Was it worth it? Last night, he thought it was. To be able to finally feel those smooth, slender legs wrapped around his hips. To see those perky breasts, to finally fondle them! To him, _that_ was the Holy Grail. But now, thinking about what he heard, the possible ramifications? What did he really have to show for it?

Activating his headset, his eyes didn't leave Julius, "It's worse than we thought! Those jawbreakers were used at that party to turn it into a sex fest. If the amount of Xenocide in just one of them is any indication, it looks like he's made his move…"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Kim looks to get to the bottom of the transformations! Also, Hope voices her suspicions about Zach. Till next time, read and review!

**Spanish Translation:**

_¿Cuál es el uso, ahora? ¡Soy un monstruo!_ – What's the use, now? I'm a monster!

_Soy un monstruo…_ - I'm a monster…

_No se…_ - It won't

_No creo que este…_ – I don't believe this…


	8. Foreshadowing Conspiracy!

**Chapter 8: **Foreshadowing Conspiracy! The Masked Ice Man!

As the moon painted the midnight sky, Kim showed an emotion she rarely showed – anger. …Okay, so it wasn't that rare, but never to this degree. Annoyed maybe, frustrated perhaps, but never this angry. Given all that has happened to everyone all weekend long, she had every right to be. It was already bad enough they had to come up with a sex drug to be used at the party, without it doubling as a mutagenic drug as well! Just what was going on in this city? Was Drakken behind this?

"KP, are you sure we should be here?" Ron asked, obviously having concerns over this course of action. "I mean isn't this-"

"Ron, we can just stand around and do nothing anymore! Our friends have been mutating ever since Julius bought those things to the party." She sighed, "This is so why I don't go to those parties."

"Yeah but…" He let out a loud yawn, "At this hour?"

"This is our only chance we'll be able to sneak in and see what's really going on in there." Her mom has told her that they've taken blood samples from the mutated to be studied at Middleton Labs. However, how did she know that something was really being done? After all, there are people who would look to take advantage of this situation, specifically those who would use it against her. Kim could understand why Ron didn't want to be out here now. She was feeling drowsy herself. But it had to be done otherwise _they'll_ have time to hide any evidence of possible sabotage or corruption.

The two friends continued to silently infiltrate through the building, making sure their shoes don't make as much as a squeak on the marble floor. "There it is!" Kim spotted a closed white metal door, with only a small square of a window that provided a sneak peak of what awaited them. "I don't know what to expect or what's inside, but be ready for anything Ron! Ron? RON!?" The loud snores were enough for her to turn around, only to find her so-called partner with his eyes closed, back against the wall and bottom on the floor. She held in a sigh as it took everything within her from rolling her eyes. She understood he was tired and should be asleep (It was hard enough to get him up for school normally!), but did he really have to revert to his sloth self? Breaking and entering was already a risk for them both without being discovered because of his inability to stay awake.

Sighing, despite it being against her better judgment, she decided to leave the boy to his slumber. It would be a lot more convenient for her if he was there than inside with her and consequentially in the way, let alone in harm's way. Taking out a small ID card, she slipped it through the crack of the door as she twisted the handle. Within a few attempts, the door slowly opened. She let out a relieved smile, 'Nice to see that the old-fashioned way still works.'

Stepping inside, she took a glance at the station itself. Aside from the moonlight from the nearby window, it was completely dark. Reaching towards her belt to bring out her pocket flashlight, she looked towards the window again. Since when would a window be left open, let alone in a place like this? Unless…

"Hi, I'm the night watchman! Is there any reason at all why you're here?"

Kim blinked at the voice as she shined her flashlight on a figure leaning against the wall arms crossed. Dressed in a black and blue bodysuit with a mask that covered his face, save for the blue goggle-like reflective lenses and a blue long scarf wrapped around his neck that reached down to his calves. "Okay, what's with that scarf?"

"I asked you first? What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"None of your business, though most likely the complete opposite of why you're here, isn't it?"

"…Is that so?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Given the bad vibes I'm getting from you."

"Based on first impressions, I could say the same about you. Speaking of 'Bad,' why don't you go home before something of that caliber happens to you. Breaking and entering's a serious crime, y'know."

"You're the one to talk! You clearly explain the window being open! And as for going home! Oh I will, as soon as I find everything I need to know, and stop you. …Whatever you're up to!"

"…Is that so?" The figure moves into a fighting stance, "But you know, I'll have to eliminate you if you get in my way!"

"I knew it…" Kim followed suit, "I knew you were up to no good!"

"I don't care what you think of it. I'm just doing what I have to do, and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way!"

"Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it."

"And what are you doing to do? Do you even know what you're up against?"

Kim scoffed, "I've dealt with-" She quickly leaped into a roll towards the left, narrowly missing a flying dagger-shaped shard of ice.

The masked man held up another "dagger," "As I was saying, if you can barely dodge that, how are you going to stop me?"

Kim narrowed her eyes as she eyed her opponent. If she wasn't sure before she was now: He was up to no good! Whatever it was, she would not let that happen. Rolling out of the path of the rapidly-firing daggers, which he appeared to be throwing them from out of nowhere! She wondered, was he another one of those mutants that's been appearing lately? Or was he something else? From the corner of her eye, she noticed a booted foot being driven to the floor as she narrowly dodged that attack. Rolling back onto her feet, she parried a flying kick before landing a blocked roundhouse of her own.

The blows continuing to be traded and blocked, Kim could see through his attack pattern, just like when fighting Shego, when fighting Monkey Fist. Their attack patterns were always easy for her to see somehow, making it much easier for her to keep up with them. With this guy it was no different. Add those ice daggers to the equation and you have a huge threat. Firing plasma was one thing, but ice was a whole new territory. Dodging a jump spin kick, her thoughts went towards Ron. Of all the times he decided to be his sloth self… Still, at least he was out there not in the way rather than here where he might get skewered.

Flipping backwards, Kim knew she had to do something. She was the girl who could do anything, but even she couldn't keep this up forever. This guy could throw ice daggers without notice, who knew what else he was capable of. This plan was risky, given what she knew of him so far, but desperate times called for desperate measures…

Holding three daggers in his hand, the masked man looked around. "Where'd she go?" She couldn't have gotten that far, it was a small room after all. Still, this Kim Possible was quite the resourceful one. Slowly walking towards the room, his cloaked eyes examined each corner. Within a quick turn, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders "What the-"

Mounted on his shoulders and legs wrapped around his neck, Kim twisted herself around before leaning back, pulling her assailant down. He tried to struggle, but it just made her hold tighter. "Ready to give up?"

He tried to unlock her legs to break the hold, but he found them to be quite strong. "Impressive… You're quite adept in your surroundings. But I wonder…"

"What are you trying to do? Just give up and it'll be easier for the both of us!"

Having since given up prying her legs from his neck, he extended his arms out to the side. "Nothing really, just wondering if you can keep your cool…"

"Keep my cool! Just what are you-" Kim soon realized the validity of his words as she felt a layer of ice forming around her waist. Looking down, she saw the would-be assailant's hands above, spraying ice onto her. The moistness of the ice began to sink through her clothes. However, she was unmoved. This was just a ploy to force her release him, to let down her guard. However, it was not going to work. "The more you struggle the tighter it gets!" Applying more pressure, she knew she would have to endure. If she could hold out long enough, she could make him pass out from the pressure. Hopefully Ron or anyone would be barging in to apprehend him. However, the ice began to become heavier as it began to move upward above her waists to her abdominals. Holding back a shiver, Kim feel the cool, numbing sensation onto her skin as it continued to go even further upward, causing two small parts of her body to harden. "This… is so…wrong!"

The nerve of that guy! She should've expected dirty tactics from the likes of him! Still, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. However, the weight of the ice continued to increase. She wasn't sure if she could take more of this! At this rate, she was going to suffer a cold at least, maybe even frostbite or worse! Was it all worth it just to capture him! From what she knew, he could be the key to solving this mess! But then again, he could just be an unknown looking to make a quick buck! It was times like this that she wished Ron could be a bit more competent and reliable. Granted he was always able to pull through when it matter the most, but still…

He felt her grip loosening. It was just as he planned, with the ice gradually covering her, he knew that she couldn't keep it up forever. Swiftly moving to pry her legs once more, this time success was evident…

Kim could only watch as she saw the masked intruder rise, still trying to recover from the neck lock. Using all the strength within her reserves, she managed to tear herself out of her icy tomb. Rising to her feet, the teen heroine has had enough of him.

"So you can still fight, can you?"

"I'm tired, I'm feeling numbness in my body and now my…" She shook her head, just thinking about his dirty trick made her even angrier. She vowed she will make him pay for that insult, "You want to play with ice? Well then, let's kick some ice!"

"…" He leaned his head to the side in disgust, "Seriously? 'Let's kick some ice?'" This distraction was all it took for him to be caught off guard with a kick to the face, sending him flying into a table filled with computers on the top. Kim eyes widened in realization, imagining the damage that was sure to come…

"Huh wha?" A crash sound reaching his ear, Ron eyes shuttered open as his vision adjusted to the lights. He was still groggy but despite his current deprivation of sleep he was ready and willing if needed to help out Kim. "KP!? I'm coming!" Miraculously gaining a burst of energy within instant, Ron quickly rushed towards the source. However, in a twist of bad timing, he was met with an unforeseen collision. Looking up, Ron saw two pairs of piercing eyes, feeling as if they were drilling a hole inside of him. The frown on the face of their owner didn't really help things from his perspective. "Uh oh…"

"Oh no…" Sparks of electricity sprouting from the damage monitors and CPU, Kim watched as the masked figure slowly recovering for the crash. Not knowing exactly what was on the hard disk drive, much less if it was salvageable, she might've unintentionally ruined any chance of a cure to be found for her friends. But if there was one positive, perhaps the explosion was enough to alert Ron or security on the situation and to alert the police. Knowing this, Kim rushed forward at the recovering foe. Upon jump flipping towards him, it appeared as if he was different somehow. As if he was changed by that explosion. On her descent, she extended her leg into a flying kick…

"Sorry KP!"

Having just landed, Kim looked back to the source of the voice to find Ron, held up from the ground only by the back loins of his shirt by a large security guard of Samoan descent. Beside him was another, much shorter and lankier. The one thing they both had in common: They were neither amused nor excited to see the situation at hand. Nevertheless, Kim knew she had explaining to do.

"Kim Possible!?" The lanky guard's tone showed outrage and shock, noticing the damaged computers, "What is the meaning of this?"

She explained, "There was some masked guy in the lab, I had to go stop him!"

"What mask guy?"

"The guy that broke in…" Kim turned back, only to find the one in question was nowhere to be seen, "To…"

He was neither convinced nor impressed, "And how do you explain the damages to the computers that were just installed A WEEK AGO!?" He boomed, knowing he would have to file a report as well as possibly receive backlash for this incident. He demanded a full explanation of what transpired here.

"I was just trying to-" She shook her head, knowing where this was heading, "Y-you don't think I'm responsible for this, do you?"

"I believe the evidence speaks for itself, wouldn't you agree?" He turned to his cohort, "Release him." Without a word, his grip loosened, causing the misfortunate boy to drop to the hard floor face first.

"Ow…" Slowly recovering, Ron rubbed his nose before looking at the now-frustrated Kim, "KP I am so sorry-"

"Miss Possible, because this is the first time of your intrusion I will let you go this time! However, I never want to see you or your pet clown place a foot on this facility again outside of regular hours. Next time I will see you put in the paddy wagon."

Kim didn't know what to make of this! "But the masked guy… He was just here! I was just-"

"Kim we should go!" Ron noticed the narrowing eyes of the tall guard, "I don't think they're willing to listen to reason." Maybe it was because he was too tired to care, or most likely because he was scared of the large guard, but their best bet was to just leave, go home, and be glad this is the only trouble they'd get themselves into.

Looking intently at her sidekick, Kim saw that he had a point. As much as she didn't like the situation it developed into, she knew she was getting off easy for breaking and entering, not to mention the destruction in the lab - even if it wasn't intentional. Within that knowledge, rather than do anything to dig herself any deeper, Kim decided it was best to just go home. It could've been worse: They could've called their parents about this.

"Chad, see to it that they actually leave the premises. And make sure we don't have any more unwanted guess lurking about!" The guard ordered as his larger partner proceeded to escort the two teen towards the exit, leaving him to examine the damages. "Just look at this mess…" The CPUs were just installed and now, quite possibly, months and months of research were destroyed instantly. His superiors weren't going to be pleased at the very least. With the three far enough from the room, he took out a small, black cellular phone. Within a few presses of buttons, he brought the phone towards his head… "It appears she's on to us…"

**Rockwaller Residence**

Plopping onto her bed, Bonnie let out a huge sigh as thoughts about this weekend ran through her mind. All weekend long, it's been totally frustrating. Hope's not even talking to her, Marcella's all metal, Liz and Crystal are quarantined until further notice, Jake now has bones growing out of his body… And Zach all but threw her a life jacket by – you guessed it – pulling something else out of his ass with the "Jawbreakers made him loopy" excuse. She didn't know whether he was hiding something or he felt sorry for her, but it was starting to really annoy her. First he basically saved her from being kicked off the squad, now this? He could've destroyed her reputation and even sent her to jail by telling Dr. Possible, the police, anyone what she did. But he didn't! She didn't even bother to ask him why. And after that he _still_ wouldn't look at her.

Her eyes widening, a thought entered the brunette's mind, adding on to her growing list of frustrations and confusions…

"_The bottle Zach was drinking out of all night! The one that you drugged? You bringing Zach a bottle of water, and Zach becoming so wasted that he almost gets ran over? I mean I thought you getting Zach a bottle of water showed that you two were finally getting along, that you finally trusted each other. But with Zach acting tipsy before he took you home… I mean Zach isn't exactly an angel himself, but seriously! Getting drunk from drinking water!? Come on!"_

Groaning, Bonnie pulled on her brown tresses. Why… why did he keep helping her? For someone who supposedly didn't like her, he was always quick to run to his rescue. But why? He all but made it perfectly clear that he wanted little to do with her outside of working on the project. So why was he trying so hard to help her? Or was it that he was trying to manipulate her?

That had to be it! Zach had to be trying to use her for something, but what! What could he possibly want from her, popularity? Yeah, right! He's hardly shown any care for it. Or maybe he wants a favor from her? Kinda like how people give K favors from all of her "Saving the world." Then again, if that was the case wouldn't he have done so a long time ago? Or perhaps even…

Bonnie shook her head frantically. No way! Zach was suspicious and at times scary, but he wouldn't go as far as that, would he? Then again, why shouldn't he? She was the hottest and most appealing girl in school… no, the whole city! …No, the entire country! Who wouldn't want a piece of eye candy like her on their arm, let alone the honor of pleasuring her? But all he's done was backtalk her, look down on her, and basically treated her as if she didn't matter. Like she was insignificant! Like she was a lo-

She let out a frustrated groan, slamming closed fists onto her bed. God she hated it when guys gave her trouble! Especially those that just made things more complicated like Zach. It wasn't that she wanted to have problems with the fool, but he was just so… How were they supposed to work together if they're both on much, much different pages, especially when communication was next to nonexistent?

**Dupree Residence**

"_I mean come on, aren't you at the very least a bit suspicious?"_

Laid across her plus-sized bed, Tara thought about the events throughout the weekend. Marcella, Liz, Crystal, many people mutated into those things! It's been suggested that the Jawbreaker's Julius bought to Marcella's party were responsible, but only her and Zach knew that it was the Xenocide inside that caused them to transform into Mu-Types. Speaking of whom, Julius hasn't been seen since. Definitely not doing any favors, much less look innocent obviously. "I know it seems odd that he would know, but it's not like Zach's some spy or anything! Yeah I admit that he's not like most guys but-"

"_Not like most guys!?"_ Tara moved the phone away from her ear from volume of Hope's outburst. _"Hello? That's so an understatement. I mean, the guy actually picked a fight with Kim Possible! And I don't care how much he says that he just wanted to 'test out his skills.' Not even Brick Flagg would want to even get near her in an altercation and he's one of the toughest guys at school! Most of the guys right now are saying that Josh Mankey is the bravest guy in the school for even sticking with Kim! Here comes that fool and he started a fight – not verbally but physically – with Kim Possible! I always thought that Zach was crazy, but the other day really took the cake when he explained why he got those headaches when around Marcella and the others as well as him basically letting Bonnie off the hook for him nearly becoming roadkill! All because of a jawbreaker, let alone one he didn't eat? Red flag, much? We all know he didn't eat one last night, we saw his the following morning, and he sure as hell didn't eat one then either. Otherwise, he would've tried to make out with us!"_

"True, but I Zach knows what he's doing… I think."

"_He's up to something…"_ Hope declared, _"I know he's up to something! I'll be damned if he isn't!"_

"I know that Zach may be suspicious, but he knows what he's doing! Where he's from, Mu-Types are all common!"

"_I don't care how common it is where he's from it doesn't make it less suspicious…"_ A pause, _"And what's this about Mu-Types, anyway?"_

"Nothing, nothing…" Tara caught herself letting out more than she should. If Zach found out, he wouldn't have been happy. He had told her not to let anyone know about this, to prevent a scare as well as attracting those who would exploit it. But then again, it was starting to take a toll on her. Just standing by without telling even Bonnie about what was happening, let alone to her close friends tore her up inside. It's as if people were dying of thrust and she was standing between them and a water tank that could supply a village for a year.

"_Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Zach is responsible for all of this!"_

"Hope, don't be ridiculous! What would Zach have to gain by turning everyone into mutants?"

"_He knows too much… No normal guy knows as much and keeps calm."_

"Zach's from Newport! Clearly any from there would-"

"_Bullshit!"_

Tara blinked at the outrage Hope showed, feeling that it was best to let her speak, _"You can stay calm from seeing someone get insulted all the time. You can stay calm from seeing some idiot making an ass out of himself on TV on a daily basis – Disgusted maybe, but still calm. Seeing people turn into mutants is just like seeing a train wreck. No matter how many times you see it, nobody is ever calm about it! Any human being would be freaked out by it! And Zach just acts all calm, barely showing any emotion about it? And I refuse to believe that there is no cure for this! No way to reverse the effect! There's always a solution, and there's sure as hell always a cure."_

"HIV and AIDS pretty much challenge your theory!"

"_That's not important! The thing is Zach's withholding information that can help Marcella! He knows what's going on and what can be done to stop and prevent this, and he's keeping it to himself! It's like he's enjoying this! Like he's finding pleasure in all of our suffering! The bastard's probably getting his rocks off just thinking about the pain, the torment, the fear we're all having-"_

"HOPE!" Tara could feel the panic in her voice. She had her suspicions herself, but now Hope was just talking crazy! She's hysterical. She had an idea why. "…You're worried about what might happen to us, aren't you?"

"_Marcella, Liz, and Crystal have all mutated from eating the same thing we did and now Liz and Crystal are locked up like freaks, not to mention the hell Marcella would be going through tomorrow! Damn right I'm worried! It's bad enough what might happen to us, but how's everyone going to react when it does!"_

"Hope, there's no need to worry!" Tara had to try to calm her friend down. She had to keep morale high otherwise she didn't know what she would do. This was not like a big zit on her face or a bad haircut. This was something she wasn't sure even Kim Possible could handle. "Maybe Zach's wrong, maybe it isn't the Jawbreakers that are causing this to happen or maybe it was something else that's causing the changes. But what's important right now is how we're going to help Marcella!"

She heard Hope taking in a deep breath, _"Yeah, we need to be ready to have her back, at all times tomorrow. Knowing the snobs and the rest of the self-righteous jerks she's going to be ripped apart!"_

"We need to let her know that we have her back! So does Kim, Ron, Josh, Bonnie, Moni-"

"_Don't mention her name Tara, it sickens me…"_

'Another problem that needs to be worked on…' She sighed, remembering what Bonnie did to Zach while knowing what happened to Linda last year. "Anyway, we have plenty of people who'd be there for her! And the rest of her friends should be there, as well!"

"_Oh please Tara, we know how they are! We're part of the same circle! The moment she walks through that door, everyone will be ready to rip her to shreds! I say whoever makes as much as a chuckle towards her will never be able to bare children."_

"Hope, now you're talking crazy!"

"_When it comes to my friend, nothing is ever crazy as far as I'm concerned. Those who are loyal to me are those who I protect."_

Sighing, Tara knew that this was one argument she wasn't going to be able to win, "It's getting late, Hope. We'll talk more about it in the morning! Then we'll meet up at Marcella's and go on from there."

"_Alright… I just hope that we can all make it through this!"_

"Get some rest! It's been a long weekend. Then we'll be able to talk about this more rationally." The phone placed back on the charger, Tara began to think about how serious the situation was getting. What happened to Jimmy was one thing, now that it was happening to their close friends it was becoming scary. Both of them knew that one of them could be next. The question was what kind of Mu-Type they would become. They already expected the worst, such as turning into a monster like Jimmy, becoming metallic like Marcella, or have bones grow out of your body like Jake. However, there was a chance that their Mu-Type abilities could not be so physically altering, such as Zach's friend Rex' apparent super speed. Nevertheless, this whole thing was a big gamble. A big scary gamble that was too risky for her liking. Nevertheless, she knew what had to be done. No matter how risky it was, no matter how dangerous it may become, she would be confronting Zach. No ifs, no ands, no buts, she would get to the bottom of this conspiracy.

**Location: Undisclosed**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Angered fist slamming onto the table, Drakken couldn't believe the sudden turn of events! "How… How could she have found out so soon?" It was the perfect plan! …Okay not perfect, but it was a pretty good one! The framing, the extortions, it was all to gather enough funds for this big plan! But now Kim Possible, as usual, was all but one step away from getting closer and now, most likely, everything would be ruined! And worst of all! All the information gathered was more or less lost!

"Um… I don't know," Reading this month's issue of "Villian's Digest," Shego could in honest truth care less about Drakken's whiny ranting, much less his plan. It was all bound to fail, like always… "Maybe because you're, let's see… horrible at planning! I mean seriously, even the buffoon's plan was better than… wait, that was stupid, but at least he had a better chance of succeeding!"

"Shego, what have we discussed about hurting with our words!"

"It's not hurting if it's true, Doctor!" Another voice replied, sounding much younger than the first. Apparently there would be no sympathy for the megalomaniac doctor.

"See, even the brat agrees with me!" Shego waved off, turning to the next page.

She scoffed at the "brat" remark, "At least I'm not an old hag like you!"

The magazine disintegrated in her hand as Shego leaped out of her chair, "Look I got your 'old hag' right here, Jailbait!"

"Shego! Maddie, calm down! We have more important things to worry about!" Drakken tried to play peacemaker, but all he got was two pairs of glares toward his direction! "We've managed to frame Nicky Nick and the other pretty boys, leaving them no choice but to accept our settlement deals! I figured Miss "All-that-but-not" would be occupied with angst from the fact that her heartthrobs were 'perverted monsters,'" He mocked. "But now Kim Possible has stuck her nose where it doesn't belong – _again_!"

"Here's a thought…" Maddie suggested, "How about, umm… I dunno… Kill her?"

"Um…say wha?" Drakken blinked, "Are you suggesting that we… kill Kim Possible?"

"No, we should invite her over for a tea party! You dumbass, of course I'm suggesting we kill her! How else are-" She shook her head, "Of for the… You mean to tell me that the thought of killing her never came to your mind?"

"_I_ always thought about killing her!" Shego adamantly responded, her fist clenching in frustrated anger.

"But you didn't do anything about it, didn't you?"

"I've wanted to do it for years and be done with it! We've always had the perfect opportunity: At home, at school, hell, even in her sleep! But does Drakken do anything about it?"

"But still, you didn't do anything either. So in that respect, you're just as dumb as he is!"

Shego at this point was more than willing to burn this disrespectful brat to a crisp. The audacity of her to speak to her this way, as if she was one of her little underlings! She didn't know how she did things back in the east coast, but nobody dared to disrespect her if they valued their existence. Even Drakken seem to know his place, as sad as it is… "Why you insolent little-"

Drakken, on the other hand, was intrigued with the young girl's suggestion, "So Maddie, how do you propose we eliminate Kim Possible?"

She scoffed, "_We_ aren't doing anything! Why bother getting our own hands dirty, when there are others who are more than willing to do the job for us!"

"What are you saying?"

Maddie let out a devious smirk, "Let's just say that I have a few friends who can solve our Possible Problem." Opening her cell phone, she swiftly makes the call… "Hi there! I have a teeny-weeny tiny favor to ask…"

* * *

Next Chapter: It's back to school as Marcella, Tara, and Hope sees first hand how one night can change everything. Also, the plot to eliminate Kim Possible begins.

**Chapter 9:** Hell in School! The Ironic Truth!


	9. Hell In School! The Ironic Truth!

**Chapter 9: **Hell in School! The Ironic Truth!

No matter how many times she looked, no matter how many times it was explained, it just didn't make any sense.

Looking through the contents of the folders on the oak table, Anne couldn't possibly believe what she was reading, the pictures she saw! A young woman with tentacles for arms, two Siamese twins joined at the hip who can split apart at will, a 16 year-old boy with two horns growing from his cranium? It was like some horror picture show! "Are there really more like this over there?"

"I know that this is all a shock to you Dr. Possible! Even now, I at times have difficulty believing in what I've seen in the past two years." A middle-aged gentleman adjusted his wire-framed glasses, finishing reviewing one particular file. Within closing of the folder, he passed it over to the doctor.

Anne opened the file as she saw one photo: It appeared to be of a very young girl, no older than 12. Her eyes green and her curly, back-length hair strawberry-blonde! Anne wasn't sure what to think of this, "You said that this started from a party at an abandoned fire house, right?" The thought that there were children during the party sent a chilling, sickening feeling inside of her. She then narrowed her eyes, "She looks familiar…"

"Do not let her appearance fool you. Madison Myst is actually around your daughter's age. What amazes me is that her current appearance isn't because of being a Mu-Type." He let out a sigh, "Her bodyguard on the other hand…"

"So that's what happened to her! I heard she pulled a Dave Chappelle and ran off to Ireland or something." She mused, "Did she find some fountain of youth? You'd be amazed at how many people would love to get their hands on it. Still, this doesn't solve our current crisis."

"How many have been infected with this outbreak so far?"

"18 kids over the past weekend," Anne continued to explain, "It took the entire SWAT team to calm down the more violent ones. The fact that they're all just scared and confused is what makes it horrifying. Their parents aren't in any better condition themselves – emotionally speaking of course. One girl's father hasn't even eaten in days while we basically had to peel another girl's mother from the infirmary." A thought suddenly entered her mind, with how many people wanting to be with their loved ones during this horrifying time of need. "This isn't a contagious epidemic isn't it?"

"Yes… and no. Normally when one is exposed to the Xenocide gas, the infected person must be isolated for 24 hours to avoid spreading it to others. Also clothing must be sealed away at this time as well. However, since the method was through candy instead of by gas, that is not the issue.

"In that case, then what about kissing?" Thoughts of Kim and her relationship with Josh entered the older woman's mind. While James was naïve enough to believe that his "Black Hole Deep" threats prevented his "Kimmie-Cub" from doing anything with Josh (Or he at least was in denial), she knew that they'd at least made out a few times. While she knew that Josh was a nice guy, she still wondered if he was the wandering type. Nevertheless, with this Xenocide candy going around, the illness may become a new STD … _without_ the sex.

"We are looking into that right now. Upon the latest incident, we've taken a sample of one boy's saliva for testing. We should receive the results within days."

"Do you honestly think we can afford a few days?" Her annoyance with his passive attitude began to show, "Parents are freaked out as it is while some are even considering moving out of the city! Is there even a cure for this?"

Removing his glasses, he let out a sigh, "There was one… Not too long ago we've perfected an antidote to the Xenocide that has caused the genetic mutation within the Mu-Types. With the help of the best scientists around the country as well as a few Mu-Type volunteers, we managed to create a serum that can reverse the mutation entirely. The plan was for it to be sprayed into the air of the city so it can take effect without any notice. There is no secret that while there are some who would do anything to remove their mutations, there are others would stop at nothing to prevent the loss of their gifts. There's no secret that they are the one who would use those gifts to their advantage. One of the more dangerous ones, Alexander Xanthos, led an army of Mu-Types in a raid into our labs in a search of not only the serum, but the formula as well. There are those who tried to stop them to the best of their abilities. However, not only did Xanthos managed to gain what he was after, but destroyed all data within our computers. All of our records, all of our research, gone."

The red haired woman's eyes widened in horror, "So are you saying that it's gone? Our best chance of saving these people is now lost?"

"Not necessarily! While Xanthos did erase all knowledge and data from our computers, the cure is not entirely lost. We've managed to create one before, we can create another. Although due to the repairs and damages to the laboratory, the time it takes to successfully develop one may take longer than previous. Much longer…"

"How much longer?"

"It took us weeks the first time. This time it may take months, perhaps even years."

"Newsflash doctor: We don't have that long!"

"I know that time is short. But I can assure you that we will work as hard as we can to develop this cure! Especially knowing what's at stake: Public safety, fear, amongst other things…"

"What other things?"

"The amount of Mu-Type activity in Middleton is only a fraction of that in Newport. There have even been factions made based of types of Beast Mu-Types. At this point, citizens have been pressuring Mayor Fritzgerald into action against Mu-Types. As we speak, a new bill is being proposed that will create a taskforce solely for the purpose of dealing with them. However, if history is any indication, I fear that it may lead to nothing but ruin in the long run. What may be dangerous Mu-Types today may be harmless ones tomorrow who may be targeted by this group. To most within the government, all Mu-Types, despite how they chose to use their powers, are one of the same."

"Is that the case though? Are there actual Mu-Types who wouldn't use their powers for personal gain, assuming that they could of course?"

"It's not that simple. Even today since that national tragedy at the twin towers, citizens of Arabian heritage are victims of prejudice. Many people have not forgotten and up to this day seek for retribution. This may parallel, if not surpass the prejudice in today's world. Even now we try to keep the Mu-Type situation solely in Newport, but I'm afraid that is no longer possible. Which is why it is necessary that we must develop another serum to reverse the effects the Xenocide has caused once more before that new bill is passed and perhaps prevent a war from occurring."

He sighed, "Dr. Possible, I promise you that as long as I'm here, I will do everything within my power to help these people, and prevent this outbreak from escalating any further than it already has. Now I ask of you, will you help me?"

Anne knew that the situation could only become worse and that time was becoming more and more taxed until the whole town would be swept into chaos. She knew plenty of her daughter's villains who would love to use this opportunity to their advantage. "Let's work together so we can help the people in Middleton, and across the country. Just tell me where to start, Dr. Helix."

With a nod, the older man brought out a few more files, "First of all, in order to begin, I will have to see the quarantined personally. They're being held at the MMC, I presume?"

Anne nodded. Knowing that more and more Mu-Types are appearing, the hospital has now become understaffed to the point where they're hiring volunteers. Not to mention the shortage of rooms. It would only be a matter of time until they have to move to officers. "Doctor, I beg of you. Do whatever you can to help those kids before it's too late."

**Middleton Airport**

Inside of her limo, Madison Myst crossed her arms as she impatiently waited. The plane was supposed to have arrived five minutes ago. Actually, it still had about another ten minutes to go, but who said it was bad idea to be early? Looking into her makeshift mirror in the back, she scoffed at what she saw. Here she was, at the height of her acting career! She could enjoy nights of going to the most extravagant parties! Partying at the most popular of night clubs! Flirting with the hottest of guys! Instead, she was trapped in this… this… _child's_ body!

A scoff of pity escaped her lips. Her sister Fran always was the jealous bitch. It wasn't her fault she was the favorite! She was working hard to make it big in tinsel-town while ole' Frannie just wallowed in her own self-loathing. And to think she busted her ass just to get her a part on her show. She would be the new girl, the Minnesota Fats to her character Daisy Summers. And how did she thank her? This current miniaturized hell of hers… However, it wouldn't be fair to put all of the blame on her. As she may've been an ungrateful, backstabbing bitch, at least she wasn't as bad as her so-called parents.

"Daisy" was one of the most popular shows on TV, ever! However, it was under the threat of cancellation. There were new pilots in the works that would feature younger-yet-green girls who were ready for the limelight. Maddie knew she still had it, but let's face it: She wasn't getting any younger. It wouldn't be all bad, she thought. This would give her an opportunity to try more serious roles, such as a serial killer or even a femme fatale. However, her money-loving parents wouldn't have any of it. Their daughter was more of cash cow to them and they were so used to her wealth that Maddie was surprised that it wasn't their life support. "Why ruin a good thing," they thought, completely missing the point of her situation. They have heard that there was a procedure that could make her look younger, but it was risky. The parents didn't care, as long as they get their sweet, young "Daisy" back and the money kept rolling in. So they had Fran, their little servant, give her news about her dental appointment being changed and they needed to go quickly. It was then she was gassed and took over somewhere else so the real procedure could begin. After she woke up, her life was changed for the worse. It was as if six years of her life was erased, her dreams of adulthood were stolen away from her.

Stuck in her "new" body, Maddie tried to live life at the fullest. However, she could no longer get into clubs, even if she had the right connections. Who would want to hang out with a kid? One night, when visiting her boyfriend, who was reeked of gas, they talked about the basis of their relationship. Guess why? They would've broken up, had it not been for those six words: "You'll always be Maddie to me." After spending the night with him sleeping on the couch (Despite what he just said, he still couldn't get past her looking like an adolescent when considering sleeping with her.), she woke up and that was when she met Spike.

Dressed in a blood-red knee-length small-strapped dress with matching heels (Just because she was reduced to an adolescent didn't mean she had to dress like one), she wondered if this would be enough to wow him. Her man was loyal, but she wasn't stupid. He said he loved her, but for how long could they go on with their relationship, with her looking like this? Hopefully they could take some time into fixing their relationship. Looking out the window, she saw a young man who just had to be around seven-foot tall. His tight black t-shirt showed off his ripped body, while his loose jeans on the other hand not so much. Most noticeable were the chains wrapped around his wrists. Seeing him effortlessly carrying a large suitcase overhead, she knew it had to be him. Quickly opening the door, she jumped out as she ran towards the approaching figure. "LOVERBOY!"

The eyes of the arriving man widened as he felt arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. "Whoa, didn't think you'd miss me that much!"

"Oh Benji, Oh Benji…" She cried in his chest, "I'm so glad you're here! Letting go of him, she smiled, "So how's your flight?"

"Movie sucked, food sucked," He shrugged, "What else is new?"

She rolled her eyes, "I thought I told them to get a better selection. Obviously somebody needs a lesson to be taught."

"Aw it's wasn't all bad! It was quite relaxing for the two of us!"

Maddie raised a brow, "'Two of us?' What are you-" She shook her head, "Oh no, please tell me you did not bring _him_ along!"

"Aw c'mon, Maddie!" Benji wrapped a large arm around her, "Y'know we can't break up the unstoppable duo!"

"I know, but… _him_!?"

"That's right! He's always had my back, and I his!"

"I know, but… _him_!?" Maddie's eyes narrowed as she saw another young man walking towards this direction. "Speak of the devil…"

His long blonde haired tied into a high ponytail, he pulled his suitcase as its wheels rolled smoothly on the pavement. He wasn't quite as tall or as muscular as Benji, but his slim body was just as athletic as his tight shirt and pants showed. Upon arriving, he let out a sigh, "That was quite a relaxing flight. The movie may've been cheesy and the food not so nourishing, but the beauty outweigh the ugly." He noticed the glare of the younger girl, "Speaking of ugly…"

"Why are you even here, Caesar?" Maddie crossed her arms, wondering why Benji would even deal with, let alone bring this … this… _thing_.

"Oh no reason really, just to give him the support that he needs." He let out a smug smirk, "I would leave that role to you, but you seem to be coming up a bit _short_ on that department, amongst other things…"

"How was your last stay in prison, love? I hope you didn't drop the soap, otherwise… On second thought, you'd probably enjoy it too much."

"Guys, calm down!" Benji couldn't stand seeing his girl and his best friend quarrelling – again. "So Maddie, tell me why you decide to call us up here."

"Get in the limo then I'll explain why I called _you_ here." She stated, not wanting to be as hospitable towards his friend as much as possible. Then again, while he wasn't as strong or tough… or even worthwhile compared to Benji Kaiser, Christian Caesar still had his, if at all, own worth. Luckily he'd be of some use to her… for once. "I just have one _possible_ problem that needs to be dealt with…"

**Middleton High School (Mu-Type Awareness Week)**

A new week in school…

Oh how that feeling is always filled with dread. Another week dealing with teachers who just lived to see you squirm! Another week of taxing homework assignments and pop quizzes that could break even the most patient student! And another week of students, especially those in the popular group, playing as everyone's judge, jury, and in some cases executioner! Unfortunately for some, this would prove to be true. _Very_ true…

"Check this out!"

"Daaayum."

"Check out Shiny!"

Within each step on the marble floor, shame crept into her. Marcella saw the stares, the snickers, the pointing, she wonder why she even showed up in the first place? She wanted to stay home, she didn't even want to get out of bed this morning, but her parents managed to talk her into it. "It'll be okay, Hija! No need to worry!" She scoffed at her mother's words. Yeah right… Otherwise, she wouldn't feel like crawling under a rock. It was as if she was walking to her own execution…

"Hah! Look at the freak!"

"Oh go bite yourself!" Hope snapped at the heckler, turning her attention back to her friend in need. It was decided that the first thing she and Tara were going to do was to head over to Marcella's house, to support her in her great time of need. Looking at Marcella now, she was more or less a shell of her former self. Usually Marcella would try to wear the most fashionable outfits that showed off her amazing figure. Now she was dressed in black baggy cargo pants and a red oversized hoodie, whichever would cover up the most! Even so, it still couldn't hide the silver metallic skin of hers. It was as if she was a robot now. "Don't listen to those losers."

"What's the use?" A mixture of bitterness and sadness crept in her voice. "They're just being real."

Now it was Tara's turn to help, "Marcella, don't let them get to you! Otherwise they'll win! I mean so what if you're all metal now, you have just as much right to be here as anyone else! You have the whole squad behind you!"

"That's right! If they don't like it, they can answer to all of us!" Hope snapped towards a laughing bystander who watched, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" She turned back to Marcella, "After cheer practice, we'll so totally hang out the mall!"

Marcella pulled the hood placed on her head down in a desperate attempt to hide her face, "…More people to stare at me…"

"Then we'll all have a slumber party at your place tonight! We can talk about clothes, boys, y'know… the usual! Perhaps we might even-" Tara felt herself pushed away as a boy yanked up the back of Marcella's shirt…

"HOW'D YA LIKE THEM APPLES, METALBUTT?" He laughed as he soon felt a foot pressed on his back before forcibly feeling the cold metal of a locker face first.

"Lowlife…" Hope went to Marcella as she could see the damage, "Of all the…"

"Ohmygod… Gettemoffgettemoff…" The Latina flailed as her two friends tried as fast as they could. It wasn't long until they managed to pull off four different – ironically enough – apple-shaped refrigerator magnets.

Hearing a chorus of laughter, Hope glanced at the one in her hand. It resembled a red apple that depicted a cartoonish worm sticking out of a hole with a smile on its face, "Since when did this school have so many losers?" She glanced towards Tara, "Were we ever like this?"

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked Marcella, drenched in the degrading shame of her humiliation.

"See? You see now?" She snapped, her pouring tears slightly glimmering on her metallic skin on her face, "I told you guys! This was so a bad idea to come here…"

She blinked, "Hey Marcella, hold on a-Hey wait!" As she watched her humiliated friend run away, helplessness filled within her.

"So this is how it feels to be on the bottom of the food chain…" A pitiful expression showed the ebony-haired cheerleader's face. Ever since middle school she and Tara, both of them always enjoyed the perks of being on top of the food chain. While they did show at least a bit of guilt, if not remorse in some cases, they more often than not turned the other way on social injustices caused by members of their own social circle. The saying alone couldn't be any truer at this point: "What good are good men (or in this case, good women) if they do nothing?"

While it was understandable to most, to others they weren't any better than the oppressors responsible. And now that they've witnessed Marcella - who up until now was one of the most popular and attractive girls in school – becoming basically reduced to the object of ridicule! In a way, they had a taste of their own medicine. Even worse, this all came from the jawbreakers Julius and the jocks all but tricked them into eating. As Marcella's current condition resulted from said jawbreakers, the thought hinders on their minds: This may become their not-too-distant future. The heckling, the stares, the taunts, the humiliation, the betrayal, all of those may be in stored for them.

Eyes closed, Tara wondered why did everything have to turn out like this? First Crystal and Liz were at the hospital, now Marcella's running away! Was there any end to this coming soon? Or will it get worse? Now she definitely needed to talk to Zach, who was the only one she knew with at least some sort of idea how to solve this. She will get everything she had to get out of him, no matter what she had to do, for the sake of her friends as well as her own.

Within each step she ran, tears continued to pour down from her face. How could they? How could they just turn on her like this? Especially the girls she often talked to! How could they just treat her like some kind of monster? What did she ever do to them? It was no use! No use of staying in the school! Hell, no use of staying in the city! If her so-called friends – Tara and Hope excluded – could just turn on her and make her out to be a freakish laughing stock, just imagine how everyone else would treat her.

As the metallic girl ran away, Kim watched on in disgust of the whispers and stares the Latina was getting. Were they so into themselves that they had to derail Marcella's character just so they could feel better about their own insecurity? Were they so shallow to forget that despite her changes she was still Marcella? From the people she saw the snobbish, self-righteous, and holier-than-thou laugher, she knew she should've expected this by now, but she just couldn't fathom how they could just treat her this way.

Ron raised a brow as the students snickering, "I can't believe they actually treated her this way!"

"I know!" Kim crossed her arms, "I could expect this from someone like Bonnie! But people like Blake and Ryan? Especially after Marcella vouched for both of those ingrates over the whole lunchroom fiasco last week…"

"That's just human nature KP. People always hate and fear what they don't or refuse to even try to understand."

His words caused the redhead's eyebrow to rise, "Since when did you get so insightful."

"When you experience these kinds of things firsthand, you're bound to gain a new perspective of people. Especially when you have a lifetime experience of ridicule like I do."

"Even so, this still doesn't excuse them for treating anyone like they're worthless!"

Ron noticed the hands of his best friend clenching into fists, "Somebody's getting tweaked…"

"I'm fine Ron! I mean for heaven's sakes, I try to do the best I can to make the world a better place, and I can't even stop a bunch of jerks tormenting a person just because of the way they look!"

"I know how you feel Kim, but you can't save everyone! You're not Wonder Woman."

"Then I should be!" Kim anger began to show as her voice began to sound violent. "Nobody should have to go through hell in school just because a bunch of snobs like Bonnie Rockwaller feel like they have to make themselves superior to compensate for their own insecurities! Everyone who sees fit to torment another just so they can feel better about themselves should-" She was cut-off by a pair of arms wrapped around her chest from behind. It was as if all of her anger suddenly subsided.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Josh asked, concerned, "You sound upset."

"It's the whole new 'Marcella looks like a freak lets treat her like crap' fad going around that's getting to her." Ron explained, "Of course I don't blame her feeling this way, but y'know how she gets."

The artist sighed, "She's the girl who can do anything, but struggles with the social food chain."

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm a powder keg?" Kim took out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, found anything about that guy we encountered last night?"

"_No dice, Kim!"_ He replied, _"The only thing that came close to that description as embarrassment ninjas."_

"Even with the scarf?"

"_Even with the scarf. Are you sure there isn't anything else about him?"_

"Other than the ice thing he had going on? Not really, it was so dark I didn't really get a good look at him."

"What'd you think he was after KP?" Ron asked.

"Not sure. Probably had something to do with this whole epidemic that's turning people into monsters. My mom's meeting with a guy who's apparently specialized in these types of issues."

"Yeah, hopefully something will be done. And you think Marcella has it bad, Crystal and Liz's conditions are so bad they can't even leave the MMC. Talk about a bad deal." Josh sighed, "And I haven't even heard from Julius."

"Has anyone seen him?" Ron looked around, "It's like he dropped off the face of the earth."

"If he's smart he'd stay unseen." Kim narrowed his eyes, "It's his fault we're in this mess anyway."

"Jules didn't think that far ahead when he brought his bag of treats, didn't he?"

Kim shook her head, "Thanks to him, now we got to go over what to do at cheer practice since Cheeroffs are coming up! And with two of our squad members out of commission and Marcella possibly too upset to come back to school, we're going to need new members." She sighs, "I just hope nothing else happens to the squad."

"There's no need to fret, KP! 'Could be worse…"

"How could it-" Kim stopped herself, knowing exactly what might happen if it continued, "Nevermind…" With the continuing outbreak increasing by the day, the teen heroine felt that unless something was done, it would be only a matter of time before the whole city was overrun with metahumans. Hopefully this guy her mother was meeting would have some answers on how remedy this before it was too late.

* * *

Next Chapter: Tara confronts Zach as changes are made within the Squad. Also, an attack at the Possible home leads Kim to a decision that many believed should've been made.

**Chapter 10:** Changes! Kim's Decision!


	10. Changes! Kim's Decision!

**Chapter 10: **Changes! Kim's Decision!

"Really?"

"_Last night, his flight arrived in Middleton."_ Zach heard the voice on the other end speak to him, _"I thought you'd have this situation under control by now."_

"Cassidy, knowing the situation as it is, I doubt it could be stopped. Seeing how it was caused in the first place, who knows what else they're hiding Xenocide in?" Zach felt blood rushing to his head, staring at the concrete underneath the metal bleachers on the football field. "Things like this make me glad I bring my own lunch to school."

"_That doesn't change the fight that it's gotten so out of hand to the point that Dr. Helix had to come to Middleton in the first place. If anything good comes from this folly, at least now we don't have to hide much from them anymore."_

"I basically had to lie about the whole drugged thing. Otherwise questions would've been asked, and Canada would've known about my secret." Zach sighed, "If Helix is here, then that means…"

"_Try not to think about it. You almost crossed that line…"_

"I know… But that bastard deserves it for all that he's done. Anyway, are you sure that Kim Possible is the one we're looking for? I mean, I know Kim's the 'girl who can do anything' and all, and not to take anything away from her, but with her Mu-Type abilities, I just can't see how she could honestly be that powerful?"

"_I have my doubts too, and Celeste's powers have proved to fail before. But from the reports we've managed to gather, Kim Possible is the most likely candidate and she has sensed this power in Middleton."_

"We'll just see what happens. Just as long as _he_ doesn't get to her first, everything will be alright."

"Zach?"

Zack looked through the legs of the bleachers to see Tara walking towards him, "I better go. Lady Cares-a-Lot approaches."

"_Keep your head up, okay?"_

Cutting off transmission, Zach sits himself up before dropping down from the bleachers. "Tara, what's up?"

"I'm not even going to ask why you were hanging upside down." She said, "As for what's up? Let's just say that there are a lot of things that are 'what's up?'"

Zach winced at the cold tone in her voice. He could feel that this was not going to be a friendly chat. "Are you-"

"How many friends do you have, Zach?" She cut him off, "Don't answer that. I think they'd probably share the same views of friendship as you do."

"Okay, aren't you-"

"Over here in Middleton, friends help friends, they support them! They don't keep things to themselves and from friends, and they sure as hell don't stand by when they can help them!" Zach thought about speaking, but decided against it. Better to just let her vent. "Do you have any idea what I've been going through? Not being able to do anything to help my friends who are suffering through becoming a Mu-Type? Do you even know how it's like to just stand by and do nothing while they're suffering?" She looked down to her sneakers, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. "I saw what happened to Marcella this morning. I was there, I saw all those people looking at her, snickering, mocking her! She even had a magnet placed on her back! They drove her to the point where she actually ran out in tears. It was so horrible!"

'Here we go again…' Different scenarios began to play through Zach's head, none of them ending well. Hate crimes, revenge, it was so about to come down.

"…I know that I've told you that you didn't have to tell me anything as long as you didn't lie to me. But now I want to know everything."

His eyes widened, "Everything?"

"Did I stutter? I mean it! I want to know everything! Everything you know!" She wasn't going to give in! Zach knew something, he just had to! He knew something about helping Marcella! For gosh sakes his hometown was full of these things, you would think they'd already come up with a cure before!

Looking into her piercing eyes, Zach knew that this girl wasn't going to let him off so easily. He was already regretting telling her about Mu-Types in the first place. At first he thought it was going to make things a bit easier for him, but now it was going to backfire on him. He could've just denied himself being at the tree, let alone the phone call. And now, he was between a rock and a hard place. Unless… "…What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well the cure, for starters…" Tara simply said, not moving an eye away from him.

'I'm gonna regret this… If I haven't already…' Zach pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know about the effect Xenocide has on-"

"I know already, Fool! Just get to the point," She snapped.

'Sheesh…' Was what happened to Marcella really affecting her this much? He could understand watching a friend go through hell because of this, but did she have to be so harsh? "Well there is an antidote that can negate the effect. Or rather… there was."

Tara blinked, "Was?"

"Months ago an antidote was created that would cure Mu-Types. Many people, Mu-Types and non-Mu-Types, were waiting for this. Of course, there are those who were anything but pleased. Take a wild guess what they did."

"…And what happened?"

"It was gone, just like that. People tried to recover it, but no dice. And now they're trying to come up with another cure. Personally I say it should be optional, but with some people like someone who could light up an entire hospital under 60 seconds flat…"

"…There are people who actually would do that?"

"That's not the worst of it. A month ago there was a gang war that broke out in Newport. Luckily the casualty count was low, but we may not be so lucky next time."

Not wanting to think anymore about something so horrible, Tara returned to the topic at hand, "Do you have any idea when this cure'll become available?"

"No clue… It depends on the guys making it! Not everyone can make miracles. But if anyone could come up with one, it's Dr. Helix."

"Dr. Helix?"

"Dr. Lorenzo Helix is the authority on Mu-Types and other meta-humans in Newport. He has been studying the effects of Xenocide for years, way before the whole Fire House incident. His choices may be questionable but his heart is in the right place."

"I hope so…" Tara looked down, wondering if Dr. Helix could really help her friends. If he could really help her… She wasn't sure if she could handle what Marcella went through this morning, let alone if she could show her face to everyone…

**Middleton High School – Gymnasium (After School)**

"Alright everyone," Kim explained to the girls of the Cheer Squad… or what's left of them rather who have arrived to the gym in this emergency meetings. With Liz and Crystal at the hospital and Marcella going AWOL, and the Cheer-offs were right around the corner! All the routines they would be doing were planned as if there were eight people, but with five people left on the squad? "I think we all know why I've called this emergency meeting.

"Kim, are you sure this is the right time to be doing this?" Bonnie frowned, not wanting to be interrupted from her cell phone conversation.

The redhead's eyes narrowed, "Bonnie, this is serious! Could you get off that cell phone for one minute?"

"Fine…" With a snap, the phone was shut closed as she frowned towards the so-called "Squad Captain." "Let's just get this over with already?"

"Bonnie please…" Tara reminded, "You know with all that's happening we need to deal with this problem, especially with the Cheer-offs coming up!"

"The only reason why we're in this mess because the stupid jocks couldn't keep it in their pants so they tried to drug us…" Bitterness crept in Hope's voice.

Kim nodded, "That's true…" _This_ was why she hated going to house parties…

"So why don't we just do what we always do when the jocks decide to do something so stupid: Put up the Cunt Block!"

Jessica's eyes widened, "Say what!?" She knew exactly what she was trying to say. Cheerleaders were on top of the food chain in school, especially in terms of girls. Any guy who would either be as much as turned down to downright humiliated by them especially publically will have a severe blow to their ego. This particular tactic would be this taken to the extreme that even those at the bottom of the food chain would be treated better. Unfortunately for the poor guys who happen to be dating one of the cheerleaders at this time, they'd get it just as bad, if not worse than the jocks (They're the ones who have to put up with her, after all). This was a skill used to make sure things go their way, whether it's putting a certain loser back in his place, or keeping a love rival from dating the guy of their choice.

"That's right," Bonnie declared, "They're the ones who got us into this mess and now it's their turn to pay in spades!"

"But why should Patrick have to suffer?" It was only four days away from their 1-month anniversary since they've started dating and the last thing she wanted to do was to act cold towards him, let alone for something he didn't have anything to do.

Hope narrowed her eyes, "We have to be united on this, Jessica!"

"No, she's right!" Kim frowned, not liking the proposed action either. "Why should Josh be forced to suffer just because a few idiots can't take no for an answer? He wasn't even at the party, let alone involved with the whole Jawbreaker incident?"

"It's called standing by your friends, you're teammates Kim! Maybe you'd understand that if you'd actually spend more time at practice than just running out to 'save the world' all the time."

Tara noticed her friend's ire beginning to build, thoughts of Marcella's treatment still fresh on her mind. While she understood what Marcella went through, "Does it really justify putting a few guys through hell for what they didn't do."

The caramel-beauty scoffed, "Acceptable losses…"

"Aren't you being a bit cold, Hope?" Tara soon felt daggers towards her as she began to regret her choice of words.

"You've saw how they treated Marcella this morning! How they ridiculed her, mocked her! None of those pigs will be getting any sympathy from me."

"Moving on…" Kim could see that this discussion wasn't getting anywhere. "Still, that doesn't change that we're a few short! Looks like we'll have to hold auditions…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Great Kim, just when we thought Stoppable's mascot position couldn't ruin the squad's rep enough, now you're suggesting we bring in two talentless newbies?"

"It's better than having to redo the whole routine again, especially between now and the cheer-offs!"

"Why, is it too much for you? Does it cut in between your 'Saving the world' time?"

"I'm trying to put everyone's best interests at heart! Something you obviously wouldn't know anything about!"

"Tch, like you would know anything about our best interests! After all, not everyone is as good as the great Kim Possible!"

Jessica facepalmed, "And here we go…" Of all the times for Kim and Bonnie to start bickering…

"Bonnie, we're holding tryouts for new recruits! It'll be easier to teach them how to do the routine than to come up with a completely new one!"

Jessica nodded, "That does seem to be the better thing to do."

Tara agreed, "Yeah, I mean we've already have everything in motion. All we need to do was to get them up to speed and we should be fine, right?"

"NO!"

All eyes turned towards the source of the outburst as Hope stated her opinion, "We're not replacing anyone on the squad!"

"Who said anything about replacing anyone?" Bonnie scoffed, "As much as I hate agreeing with Kim, we do need people who actually show up to do the work…"

"You'd be scared to go to school if your face was ruined by eating some drug-filled candy!"

"Nobody told you to eat them! If you all wouldn't have ignored your better judgment we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place!" Bonnie scoffed, "So don't take it out on us! We're just doing what's best for the squad."

"So that's it, huh? We're just going to replace them, right?" Hope couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marcella, Liz, Crystal… They were a part of the squad, a part of the nakama, and now they're looking to dump them? She could see this backstabbing attitude from Bonnie, but not Kim and especially not Tara.

"Nobody is replacing anyone." Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, "We're just adding more members to the squad."

"Like hell you are!" Hope narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me about 'just adding more members to the squad.' We all know what's going to happen. The new recruits come, they do well, then the originals come back and there's no longer a place for them. But all is well because, after all, 'It's for the good of the squad," right? Right!?"

Kim noticed how erratic Hope was becoming, "Hope, are you-"

"FUCK THAT!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Okay, let's just get this over with already! All in favor of new squad recruits?" As expected all hands save for one rose without question. "See Hope, the majority has spoken! So get real and deal! You should be glad that you still have a spot on the squad, god knows you-" That was all she could say before she found herself hitting the floor with a new sore spot on her face.

Placing her foot back down, Hope turned to her so-called "cheer-mates" with a glare, "How long we've been a team? Since Middle School! And now you want to change all that? To hell with Cheer-offs, I don't care that we have to reduce months and months of practicing to being worthless and have to come up with a new routine from scratch, regardless of any inconveniences. I'll be damned if I let anyone usurp the place of my friend just because some jocks can't keep it in their pants!" A small tear running down a cheek, Hope quickly scurried from the gym, leaving the rest of the squad in shock.

Bonnie rose back to her feet, rubbing the sore cheek, "What the hell was that about? She just kicks me for no reason and then she-"

"Oh will you get over yourself Bonnie!" Kim admitted that Hope crossed the line, but her feelings were understandable if not sympathetic, from what she saw what Marcella went through this morning. Nevertheless, this was just another misfortune caused by those jocks at the party.

**Upperton Warehouse #8**

He didn't know why he returned…

Perhaps it was pure… he wouldn't call it stupidity. Desperation was a bit much. To be honest, he didn't know what was driving him back to this place, but here he was. At the same place where it all started. Where he got the tools he needed to get what he wanted, but it came with a price.

Julius shook his head. He wouldn't say that he had it all, but he had plenty going for him. A high spot on the social hierarchy as a member of the football team, a nice girlfriend, popularity… What more could he wanted? Oh that's right he wanted some action from his girl. A little TLC, maybe a bit more… But was it worth it? He knew what happened to Liz and that she was at the hospital. He heard around the neighborhood that her eyes were glowing green and that was it. He couldn't learn anything else what happened to her, not without asking someone. He scoffed at the thought. That would be plain idiocy at this point, knowing how everyone was most likely out for his head. To many, he was already a scumbag, and the fact that he hasn't even bother to go see how she was doing just made him look worse. Brick had a reputation of being a player, but at least he didn't abandon the girls he dated during their hour of need. Losing your girl and your team indeed…

Walking through the dark room, he wondered once again why he was here. What did he want from here? What did he intend on doing when he got it? Hell, what was he thinking at a time like this? It was times like this he wondered if his parents taught him _anything_ after all…

"Ah, looks like you've returned."

He turned towards the source of the voice. It was that same man with that smile, with the fedora hat on his head. He could've sworn he saw his eyes beginning to glow. Regaining his composure from the surprise at his appearance, Julius narrowed his eyes, "Those jawbreakers you gave me! What did you put in them?" He demanded. "What were they made out of?"

"The jawbreakers did what they intended to do, did they not?" He asked, not ones losing his composure. "Didn't they give you the good time that you so desired? Did you finally get to feel those legs of hers that you so desired? Her soft, luscious breasts…"

"Shut up…"

"Her tender, toned legs… You really wanted to do the 'ole Horizontal Mamba, didn't you Jules? And I bet she gave as good as she got, didn't she?"

Julius' hands balled into fists, his eyes narrowing and teeth clenching, "Don't you dare talk about Liz that way!"

"Why not? I'm only speaking the truth, am I not! You managed to get what you wanted from her and more, am I right?"

"I did, but I didn't want her to change into some freak that has to stay at the hospital!"

"Oh don't get 'Holier than thou' with me, Jules! I warned you that there was no telling what might happen! And another thing, you try to play the role of the concerned boyfriend, but deep down you know as well as I do that you could care less what happened to her. You may act as if she's your 'One True Love,' but we both know that all she was is just a fling! A conquest! A sweet piece of ass! Another notch on your belt! And you know what else? You're happy that Liz is out of the picture! After all, it leaves you free to see other people! Free to seduce and have your way with the other fish in the sea! Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" His grin grew wider, "Admit it Julius! You loved using those jawbreakers! They gave you the best time of your life, and now you've come back here begging for more! It's almost as if, dare I say it, you can't live without them! I would laugh if it wasn't so pathetic…" He saw the enraged expression on Julius face, all but saying that he would love a chance to punch him. "Oh what the hell? I'll laugh anyway! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Not able to take anymore of his taunting, Julius lounge forward to swing at this lunatic. Hoping to knock that smug look of his face, instead one hand grabbed his wrist while the other placed a bag in his hand.

"Here's another batch! Normally I wouldn't just give away such hot commodities as these, but luckily for you, your 'ole Brother Ryzin's cutting you a deal!"

Letting out a growl of frustration, Julius yanked his bonded wrist from his captor's grip, angrily storming away. As much as he hated to admit it, the Jawbreakers brought him more fortune than bad. But that still didn't mean that he liked how it transformed Liz into what she is. Whether if it was in a desperate attempt to trust him, or it was to fulfill a desperate need within him, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"You're welcome Julius! But don't expect to get anymore swag bags!" Laughing manically, Ryzin watched Julius leave, knowing full well that he'll be back again. And again, and again, and again… At the rate he was going, he may be the best partner he ever had!

**Possible Residence**

"So… how'd it go?"

Kim let out a sigh as she watched the picture currently on the large screen in front of her. "At least Bonnie took it better than I expected. That's a relief…" After the all-too-stressful discussion on the fate of the squad, especially after Hope's reaction, nobody was in the mood to practice. Still, the real challenge would come tomorrow when they would have to start looking for new recruits. Of course anyone who could was welcome to try out. However, not everyone would agree. At least now she could take her mind off of things and relax with Josh. It was the least amount of comfort she could get, knowing what'll go down tomorrow… "It's Hope, who I'm worried about."

"She didn't take it too well?" Josh assumed.

"That's an understatement. I mean she actually floored Bonnie. I guess considering what's been going on as of late I shouldn't be surprised."

"Still thinking about what happened to Marcella?"

"You saw what happened to her! Nearly all of her so-called friends turned against her!"

"And how do you feel about all of this?"

Kim shook her head, "I'm okay, but still. All of this stuff keeps happening! First Quiannon, then Jimmy, and let's not even get started what happened after the party Friday! And to top it all off, now there's this masked guy I have to look out for! Wade's tried to look into it but so far he hasn't come up with anything! I mean it's not like he doesn't stand out or anything. I mean honestly, who wears a scarf with a bodysuit?"

"He really gave you a hassle, huh?"

"He threw daggers and needles at me, and tried to turn me into a living icicle among other things… Tell me he's not bad road! I supposed the good thing about it was that Ron was asleep outside out of the way…" Kim sighed, wondering about the usefulness, or perhaps lack thereof, of her partner.

"Oh c'mon, Zita! I think you'd make a badical cheerleader!" Ron convinced. After hearing from Kim about the Cheerleader sitch, he decided to try his hand in helping out by finding girls who had potential at being members of the squad. Granted that he didn't know that many girls, let alone girls who would give him the time of day, but he decided to just go with what he had and pray for the best…

"_Not interested!"_

"Just think about it Zita! You'd be on top of the food chain! The crème-de-la-crème! Being a cheerleader basically means you're pretty much set in popularity!"

"_True, and I would also become a stuck-up, full-of-it, self-centered bitch with a superiority complex!"_

"Kim's a cheerleader, but she isn't anything like that."

"_Kim isn't anything like any other girl, period!"_

"True, but just think about it will ya? Listen, after the whole thing about the party Friday, the cheerleaders are going through a crisis. They're looking for anyone who's athletic and coordinated. And c'mon, you got the moves of an Action Girl! You could really be helping the squad out-"

"_Why would I even want tohelp them? I mean what did they ever do for me? All they ever care about is themselves, their egos, and their status. They have no redeeming qualities nor any qualms about putting anyone who they believe to be beneath them – Kim excluded. You of all people should know this, seeing that you're the mascot!"_

"What about Tara? She's a nice girl from what I've seen!"

"_And yet she's best friends with the biggest bitch in school! The fact she's even willing to associate herself with her negates any good qualities she has."_

Ron sighed, seeing that this is losing battle, "Just think about it, Zita. Just a little bit! I'll tell ya what. If you join the squad and you don't like it, I'll make it up to ya!"

"_Like what?"_

"Hmm… Name it!"

"_You don't have much to begin with!"_

"I'll give it a shot!"

Ron heard a frustrated sigh on the other end, _"Fine Ron, I'll do the damn cheerleading gig."_

"Badical! Thanks Zita!"

"_But you owe me for this, Ron! Big time!"_

"Sure Zita. Sure…" Within a click of the phone, Ron let out a sigh. At least there was someone he could count on to show up to tryouts… Maybe… Zita Flores was, as far as gamers go, quite a hottie as well as athletic. However, like Kim she was known to make her opinion known, especially if she didn't agree with it. Hopefully things will work out. Between the whole Mu-Type thing and that ice guy, the last thing Kim needed was even more problems. As much good as Kim does, she's very prone in taking in too much to the point where she needs super speed in order to balance all of it. Hopefully he made thing a bit easier for her.

"I don't know Josh! I know he's my best friend and all, and we've been through a lot over the years, even after we've broken up after the dating thing wasn't working out! But if he fell asleep inside the lab instead of outside, he would've been skewered."

Ron's eyes widened at hearing Kim's voice. It was about last night at the lab. Yeah, he knew that she wasn't happy about his performance, or lack thereof, but never this angry.

"But doesn't he more often than not help the missions become a success? I mean he does well with the distraction, right?"

"…Against guys like Drakken! What we're facing right now is beyond Drakken! For god sakes, he could get both of us killed!" Ron couldn't believe what he's hearing. After all they've been through, and now she was thinking about cutting him loose?

"Have you ever thought about… I don't know, training Ron?"

"It always came to mind, but I just kept putting it off! I mean, he was doing well anyway, right?" Kim sighed, "Now I'm not so sure anymore. It's that with everything going on, it would be a lot easier if Ron was… you know…"

"Competent?"

'It was all starting to catch up…' Ron thought. As hard as he tried, he could never measure up. Sure, there were instances that he could step up when it matter the most, but those were too few in between. However, his wallowing in self-pity wouldn't last for long, as within moments, a loud sound of a car crashing was heard! "What the?"

Hearing the sound, Josh looked around, "What was that?"

Kim was quick to jump to her feet, "Stay back, I'll check it out!" Hearing the familiar four beeps, Kim quickly took out her Kimmunicator, "Go Wade!"

"Kim, be careful!" The panicked expression on Wade's face said it all, "There are two guys who are after you!"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "This is where Ron would say that everyone's always after me."

"Not to this extent! Word spread throughout the Villains' chat room was that two 'specialists' came to Middleton gunning for you."

"What kind of specialists?"

"Mu-Type Specialists! Word has it that some hotshot's paying top dollar for them to kill you!"

"Any idea what kind of 'Mu-Types' they are?" As if to answer her question, Kim quickly pulled Josh out of the way as crashing through the wall was a flying truck. "Nevermind! I pretty much have an idea what we're dealing with."

"OH KIMMY!" A loud voice from the direction of the newly-made hole yelled, "COME OUT AND PLAAAAAAAAAY!"

"KP, major damage here!" Ron quickly rushed over to the two, "Just what's going on?"

"Someone who can throw cars, apparently!" Kim rushed through the hole, only to find a behemoth of a guy pulling station wagon with one arm. "Oh you've got to be kidding!"

"Well look who decided to come out," Benji roared. "Aren't you a lil' cutie?"

Kim was not a bit amused, "Oh you're so gonna pay for that hole you just put into my house!"

"Oh ho, so you wanna rumble with the Bad Man, don'cha?" He laughed, "You got spirit! I like that!"

"Too bad I can't say the same about you! You could've killed someone!"

"Hey, s'not my problem if they're a bunch of wimps! Anyway, all this talking's boring! LET'S GET CRAZY!"

Kim dived away as the station wagon flew towards her. No normal guy could've done that. At least she knew for sure that he was one of the two Mu-Types Wade warned her about. Still, she couldn't fight Benji here? Not within the neighborhood, especially knowing what he was capable. Thing is, how was she going to get him out of the neighborhood?

"C'mon, sweetie! Aren't 'cha gonna do something other than just run away? I'm getting bored here!" Hearing his words, Kim's eyes narrowed. She didn't want to risk any casualties, let alone property damage, but as long as she just dodged him, he was going to continue to throw everything around. It would be a lot easier if the police… no, the army came to handle him. If he was strong enough to throw cards with one hand, who knew what else he was capable of?

…But she had to try!

Benji grabbed another car, this time a Volkswagen Beetle, as he prepared to throw it. This was the fight Maddie promised him when he arrived here? All he's been seeing was some girl playing dodgeball with the cars. He better see some serious action from this girl, or this'll be a very dull fight. Right as his grip tightened on the fender, he felt a hard kick in the face, causing him to release his grip out of shock.

Landing to her feet, Kim dodged a retaliating lariat, before sweeping him onto the ground. It was predictable. His movements were so easy to read. Not like Shego's movements, or even that masked guy from last night. However, what he lacked in speed he greatly made up for in strength, and he didn't seem to be that much phased from the blows.

As Kim used Benji's own momentum against him with an overthrow, it was as if all of her blows were like pinches to him. Almost as if she was giving him a massage! And all of her tools were inside with her mission clothes. Of all the times…

Worry crept on his face, Ron quickly rushed into her room. From what he saw from that guy, using kung-fu wouldn't be enough. It was time to go with the gadgets. Heading towards the closet, Ron knew he was at risk. While entering KP's room wasn't new, there were some things that he shouldn't go into. Opening the closet, he hoped that it was there. Within a glance to the side, he saw it hanging on the metal bar. "Booyah!"

Managing to dodge a bumper fender, Kim landed on her feet as her assailant moved closer. It was bad enough he was throwing whatever he could find around like balls, now he was holding a bumper of an SUV like a baseball bat. Strong, wild, not even sure if he was able to feel pain. For all she knew this Neanderthal could be loaded with painkillers. Josh had already run off to safety, and knowing Ron he was looking for her tools to give her some edge over him.

"Hold…" Benji swung ferociously, "STILL!" He had to hand it to her, she was fast, and those kicks she was landing on him were impressive… except that it made him flinch at best. Maybe she needed a pipe, or a steel bat, or even a balance beam.

"Hang on KP, I'm coming." Running as fast as his baggy pants would allow, Ron made it outside with her utility belt in hand. Upon reaching outside, he saw Kim and the behemoth she was facing. Whatever determination the boy had suddenly began to plummet. His head shaking, he couldn't let his fear hold him back. He had to do this. He had to prove to her, to himself, that he wasn't useless. That he wasn't the load of the team.

"Aren't you in a hurry?"

Letting out a yelp, Ron fell back in shock as a slim figure dropped right before his eyes. Scooting backward, he watched as the figure walked forward. Twirling a strand a hair with his fingers, eyes narrowing towards him, and that smile. That wrongsick smile… The only thing that kept him from soiling himself was the possible consequence that would come if he did…

"Isn't it strange for the both of us to meet like this? You, the desperate sidekick trying to help his struggling comrade! And I, one who dedicated his life in the search of true beauty, yet involved in a conflict as ugly as this?" Christian licked his lips, "I can see you shivering, filled with fear. I suppose I can't blame you. After all, we always show fear towards those we don't know or understand. Through those jeans, lie knees that shake with fear. Your speechlessness is also quite telling. And your face…"

With a stroke of his fingers, Christian tenderly ran it from the side of his forehead right to the side of petrified boy's lips. Gaining the designated amount of moisture, he brought it towards his own mouth before licking it with the tip of his tongue. "Even your sweat holds the taste of fear."

Ron tried to scream, to call for help from Kim, Josh, hell anyone would be great at this point. But he couldn't muster the power to put use to his vocal chords. He had to get away from him but he towered over him! And where was Rufus through all of this? He left him at home for his long nap. And with Kim being occupied by that big guy, he was pretty much on his own. As he felt his back brushing against the wall, he realized that he was at a dead end. Crouching down towards him, he felt his assailant's hands run down from his chest as his lips moved to his ear… "Avec la beauté vient la mort…" As those words entered his ear, Ron soon felt a sharp pain through his abdomen.

"RON!" His blood-filled screams entering her ears, Kim switched her priorities from the durable giant to the assailant, who has just rose back to his feet. Within a turn, Kim saw blood beginning to pour from the newly-made wounds, blood staining his white shirt, as his attacker stood. Fingernails extended by six inches covered in blood, thoughts began to rush through Kim's head. "No… Please God, no…"

Licking his blood-covered nails, Christian smiled towards the enraged redhead, "It appears beauty exists within rage, as well…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Feeling pain like he never felt before, Ron tried to keep consciousness as he watched as Kim attack his assailant. However, with the loss of blood, he found his eyelids becoming heavier as his body harder to move without feeling pain. As he heard the sound of bones crunching and concrete scraping, he could only watch helplessly as Kim found herself fighting both Benji and Christian. "K.P…" The last thing he saw was a small fringe of red hair sliced by the crimson-stained talons… "Sorry…"

…

…

"Ron? Ron!?"

Eyes slowly opened, Ron looked around to find himself no longer in the yard of the Possible home. From the fluffy, elevated mattress and pillow and the white room, he found himself in the hospital. And a pair of arms was the first thing he felt. "Wha-what happened?"

"Oh Ron…" Kim tried to hold back the tears that were pouring earlier, but she really thought it was it. "I thought we've almost-"

"Uh…KP, you're hurting me…" Ron felt the pain caused by the weight of the hug. He wondered if he was given medication to ease the pain from his punctured abdomen. But still, "Are you-"

"Yeah… A SWAT team quickly arrived, thanks to Josh. And your parents are on their way."

"And what about you?"

"Other than a few bumps and bruises, I'm okay." Kim let out a sigh. Her mom had told her about Ron's situation. He was lucky that the nails didn't go as far in as she feared. They were somehow able to stop the internal bleeding, meaning that he would have to stay at the hospital for a few days. At least then they didn't worry about his stitches. But what if it went further, just a bit further? Further enough to hit his spine?

"You were lucky, Ron." Anne informed. "If we were just a minute later taking you to the emergency room, I didn't think you would've survived." She looked down. Was it possible that Mu-Types were involved?

"Lucky for me the Ron-factor kicked in just in time, huh?" Ron gave a soft smile. Everyone was looking depressed, and it bothered him. The worst was over, right?

Kim tried to hold back rolling her eyes. He could've been killed and he was making a joke of it! He's always making a joke of things. Did he even realize the seriousness of the situation? Still, at least he seemed to be okay. But…

"You seem to be okay, eh Stoppable?" Josh grinned from the door.

"I was more freaked by that guy with the nails. Wrongsick doesn't even begin to cover that guy! I mean, what's with him anyway?"

"Of all the freaks you and Kim have to deal with, I didn't think you'd run into a guy like that!"

"I didn't think he _was_ a guy!" Ron let out a sigh, "I'm hungry. Can't a guy get some food up in here?"

Anne let a small chuckle escape her lips. "I'll see what we can find. But not too much! Your intestines still need time to heal before you can take a full meal."

Watching her mother leave the room, Kim turned towards Josh. "Josh, could you give us some time alone?"

"Alone?"

"There's something that needs to be discussed." Kim looked down towards her trainers. "Something that I should've done a long time ago… Perhaps even sooner…"

Josh blinked. He knew that the thought, the very idea always resided in the back of her mind. But no, she couldn't… She couldn't actually be considering to go through with this, could she? "But…"

"I have to, Josh…" A small tear poured from Kim's eyes. "It was bad enough that it came to this! What if he's not as lucky next time?"

Sighing, he realized that there was no changing her mind at this. Kim seemed to be the most shaken up about this. "Just break it to him easy, okay?" With a small peck on the cheek, Josh placed a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking away. Leaving the two best friends to what would be the hardest thing Kim has ever done or do…

Kim saw the smile on her best friend's face. He was so calm, so relaxed, so peaceful… Even through a situation as this, he wasn't letting it get him down. Which was more than what she could say about herself…

"_That Kim Possible! She's so amazing! She could do so much better without that bumbling fool… what's his name?"_

"_Why does she hang with such a loser?"_

"_When is she going to get rid of that guy? He's useless!"_

"_Kim could have any guy she wanted, yet she stays with _him_? I've seen lemmings more useful than that waste of space!"_

Whether they originated from TV, radio, or even blogs, it wasn't as if she didn't ignore them. But she knew that while yes, Ron did have some… okay, Ron had many flaws. Sure he wasn't as coordinated, as resourceful, as talented, or as strong as she was. But he always came through where it counted. But as they days went by, she often found herself trying harder and harder to convince herself that. But _this_ was what made her think… or rather realize that perhaps it was better if she just went solo.

She shook her head. She knew that this was beyond wrong. She knew that this was definitely not the time to do this, but she pushed those thoughts aside. Knowing that if she put it off, it would just make it harder in the long run. "Ron…" She could only hope that she wasn't making a mistake. "We need to talk."

Ron blinked at those words… Hearing those four words together was never a good sign. But about what, was the question. "Sure KP, about what?"

"About us!"

"Us?"

"Yeah… Ron, you're my best friend. You've always been my best friend since Pre-K, and I couldn't ask for anyone else to watch my back. Whenever I needed you, you were always there for me."

"Of course I have your back KP! That's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah… friends…" Damn it, why was Ron making this harder? The more he talked, the guiltier she felt. She shoved those thoughts aside, knowing that it was for the best. After all, tough love made for tough friends. "Ron, I've been thinking and it's just… I don't think it will be best for you to go on missions anymore…" Kim watch Ron looked down at his hospital gown. There, she said it. And now Ron was crushed.

"I understand, KP."

Kim blinked in shock. This was so not the response she was expecting. She thought that he'd be more devastated than that? "Y-you do?"

"Of course, I mean I have stitches in me, right! Gotta lay off the more grueling activities so they can heal, right?"

Did he even realize the seriousness of this? Or was he in denial? "No Ron, that's not it at all!"

"What! That I can't go on missions with you until I get my stitches out!"

"No… I mean…" Kim shook her head. This was only going to get worse before it got better, "You can't go on missions with me anymore, period!"

"P-period!?" He didn't like where this was heading. Was this really happening? "Just what are you saying, Kim?"

"I'm saying that it's over! We're finished…"

Ron shook his head. His worst fears were coming to life, "So that's it, huh KP? Just like that, you're gonna cut me loose?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Ron!" Tears began to pour from her eyes! "Do you think that this is easy for me?"

"Of course not, Kim…" Resentment began to fill within his voice, "After all, it would be much easier if I was more competent, right?"

Kim's eyes widened, wondering if he heard them back at home. "That's right, KP. I heard you and Josh talking about me. How I could get both of us killed, right?"

"Damn it, Ron! This isn't some game anymore! What we're dealing with isn't the likes of Drakken anymore! You almost got killed back there! And considering your track record, it wouldn't exactly be unbelievable if you're seen as an incompetent loser." Kim's eyes widened, just realizing that she had more or less just called him a loser. No different from the way Bonnie and the rest of the pops and jocks treated him. "Look Ron, I'm-"

"You really want me to resign from Team Possible? Fine… I'll do it…"

She could hear the heartbreak in his voice as a tear poured from his eye, and who could blame him? He gets stabbed which almost costs him his life, then he's forced to resign and now he's been more or less called a loser by his so-called best friend? Not to mention the heartbreak he must have been going through since their breakup. But she knew that it had to be done, for his own safety… If those two who attacked them were any indication of what was yet to come, she wanted to make sure that Ron was safe, even if it was away from Team Possible.

Within one look towards her friend, who couldn't even look her straight in the eye, "I'm sorry Ron…"

"_Sure_…"

Unable to say anything else, she left the room. She knew she was doing what was best, but she couldn't help but feel worse… She only hoped that Ron could recover and get better, and one day he could forgive her and see things from her perspective… whenever that day will be. All she knew was that today would not be that day.

Seeing her leave the room, Josh could see the tear stains on her cheeks. He knew it was going to be hard, but from the looks of things it was even worse. "Kim, all you alright?" When he approached her, the only thing she did was collapse into his arms. Hearing her sob into his chest, Josh did the only thing he could do for her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered into her ear, "It'll be okay Kim…"

"No it won't…"

* * *

Next Chapter: The incident at the Middleton Space Center is further looked into as from a new client does Kim discover a new enemy.

**Chapter 11:** Incident At The Space Center! The Enemy Is X!

Translations:

_Avec la beauté vient la mort._ – With beauty comes death.


	11. The Enemy is X!

**Chapter 11: **Middleton Space Center Incident! The Enemy is X!

This has not been a good week for Kim Possible…

First, with Liz and Crystal gone indefinitely, they were down two members on the squad. And now with Marcella MIA, they would definitely have to start looking for new recruits. Especially since cheer-offs were around the corner.

Then, after the attack at home, Ron almost got killed from that effeminate-looking guy and his extending nails. Believing that this was just a prelude to the worst to come, as well as not wanting to risk the life of her best friend since Pre-K, Kim decided that it was best to cut him from Team Possible. All week long she had to break the news to both Wade and Rufus and while at least Wade was understanding (If not pleased that she did this to him right after he was sent to the hospital), Rufus was pissed, to the point where he actually bit her. Now there were two people who were angry with her. But she couldn't worry about that right now…

It was Friday and it was going on five in the evening and so far, they haven't had a good turnout for try-outs for the cheer squad. They only had the rest of week to gain new recruits then they would have to make do with what they had and adjust accordingly. Whether if it's in fear of what happened to the three missing members would happen to them, or maybe being threatened away by either Bonnie or, as likely as it is in this case, Hope. Or even, for those who actually bothered to try out, they didn't want to have to deal with the brunette's attitude. As much as she couldn't blame them for wanting to keep as much distance away from her, Kim knew that the pros so outweighed the cons.

'Easy to say for the head cheerleader…' Kim thought, seated in her chair as she reviewed the list of names (or lack thereof) on the clipboard. She wondered if they should just cut their losses, skip out the Cheer-offs, and prepare for next year. She scoffed at the mere suggestion, what was she thinking? There was no Cheer-offs next year. They all graduate this year, after all… depending on grades, of course. That shouldn't be any problems for the most part. The only one who would have to worry about it was…

She shook her head, as thinking about him just made her feel worse. She could worry about Ron, later. Right now, the squad needed her undivided attention. She saw the two names before sighing: Monique Watson and Zita Flores. One was her female best friend while the other was Ron's… Great... The names she just had to see were the two Ron talked into trying out… He was trying his hard to get just about every girl he knew to try out for the squad, just to make things easier for her, all for her. And how does she repay him?

"Can we be done with this, already?" Boredom showed on Bonnie's face. They've been at this for hours now for a whole week and each day it's the same result. No one will show up. That was a laugh. One would think that any girl, no matter how beautiful or talented – and she used those words very loosely – they were, would be running at the chance to join the squad. But what was the deal? "I so have a lot to do…" If there was any silver lining in this whole mess, she didn't have to see Stoppable's face since he was stabbed by some freak with the nails. A shame he didn't finish the job… As she knew full well as soon as the failure has made a hopefully-slow recovery, she would have to work with _him_ once again.

Speaking of the fool, it's as if he was avoiding her. When he saw him in class, his head – surprise, surprise – was on the desk, and he was nowhere to be found during lunch. But whatever… the less she has to see those two losers the better. Maybe now her life will finally get back on track…

"Bonnie's right! Why don't we just quit this farce and cut our losses!" Hope frowned, arms crossed. Nobody dared to show up for the squad which, honestly, suited her just fine. In fact she would be glad if nobody showed up. Especially with Cheer-offs just around the corner! Now was a good time for them to finally take a hint…

"We all know full well that we need at least two people as according to the routines," Kim reminded with a glare. "You two _don't_ have to stay here, you know. I can handle this myself."

"No offense Kim, but knowing your history of scouting talent, I'm not exactly willing to take my chances with you finding someone for the squad." Bonnie frowned, "Stoppable's a good example of your great eye for talent."

"Funny, I'm not seeing you contributing to the problem."

"Why even bother with tryouts anyway? It's not like whoever we bring in will actually do us any good in the first place."

"We need six people at minimum, not to mention the volunteer spotters I've asked to help us!"

"Bonnie has a point! We should just cut our losses." Hope declared, much to her own surprise given recent events. But if led to Kim nixing this recruitment crap, she'll put aside her disgust for the brunette. Nobody was going to replace Marcella… "Besides, it's not as if anyone'll show up anyway." Within moments, much to her shock, two people entered the gymnasium. "Why did I tempt fate…"

Both noticing the other, Monique and Zita turned to the other, "Let me guess: Ron asked you to try out?"

"More like begging! He made it sound like the world was ending." Zita sighed, "I don't know why I even doing this. Cheerleading is so not my thing."

"Girl, tell me about it. This is so gonna cut into my hours." Within a few steps, Monique noticed the crowd…or lack thereof. "Where is everybody?"

"We _are_ everybody…" Zita was surprised at the turn-out. Or lack thereof… She thought that anyone would be dying to join the squad. Still, given the certain circumstances of what has happened to three of its members, the reluctance wasn't that surprising.

"This is the best we can come up with!?" Bonnie didn't bother to hide her disgust as her rival sighed in response. Kim knew that she wasn't sure about Zita's athletic ability, and had a feeling Monique had some skills. But she wasn't going to be picky at this point.

"Monique, Zita! It's nice to see you both!" Kim tried to hide the desperation in her voice. But she was willing to take anyone at this point, even male cheerleaders.

"Girl, when I heard you were having problems, you weren't kidding!" Monique looked around. "Talk about serious LOI!"

Zita raised a brow, "LOI?"

"**L**ack **O**f **I**nterest. Anyway, what're we supposed to do?"

"Normally we would have given you both a specific routine to do. But due to our unexpected turn out," Kim lowers her voice, "And our desperation…" Perking back up, "It's safe to say that you're pretty much in!"

"Whoa, girl! Are you serious!?"

Zita blinked, "Are you saying that we're automatically in?"

"Well the rules say that you have to go through an audition, and we…" Kim threw her hands up, "Who are we kidding? You're the only ones who bothered to show up."

"Heh, who'd thought that becoming a cheerleader would be so easy?"

Bonnie couldn't take K's sugar coating anymore, "Don't let it go to your heads. You're only in by default."

"Bonnie!"

"I'm just trying to keep it real, K!"

"Well your 'realness' may cost us our only recruits, B."

Monique waved off, "S'cool, Kim. We all know Bon-Bon here's just hating.'"

As within seconds, Bonnie snapped forward, "What…did…you…call me?"

"ENOUGH!" Kim rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming.

"Look Kim! We already have enough problems without Miss Mall-Shopping Homegirl over here getting in my face."

"Oh, I am this close from knocking that ugly look off yo' face."

As she saw Monique step up to Bonnie's face, all Zita could do is sigh, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Tch, no kidding…" Hope muttered, eyes narrowing towards Zita.

Zita, however, overheard that remark. "And what do you mean by that?"

"It's what I just said! What would someone like you add to the squad!?" Hope grilled, "You don't exactly look cheer-squad material if you know what I mean!"

Zita felt incensed**,** "What are you trying to say? That we can't cut it?" She expected to take this amount of crap from Bonnie, but not from Hope.

"That's putting it mildly, seeing that you only made the team by default!"

"Guys…" Kim tried to keep the peace between Bonnie and Monique's arguing, and Hope and Zita looked as if she would have to jump in the middle of it.

Zita had enough, "I don't have to take this! I'm outta here!"

"I'm with you, Girl!" Monique turned to Kim, "Kim, I'm sorry, but if it means having to deal with Libby here, it's SNWTD!"

Kim blinked, "SNWTD?"

"**S**o **N**ot **W**orth **T**he **D**rama!" Monique nodded to Zita as they both left the gym.

Hope crossed her arms, "S'not like we needed those losers anyway!"

Kim couldn't take it anymore, "What the hell's your damage, Hope? Those two were our last hope!"

"As much I really think this new recruit idea's a waste, you've been irritable lately!" Bonnie glared, not knowing why she was angry with Hope for more: Her attitude or forcing her to agree with Kim.

"You're sure as hell one to talk with being irritable! And as for my attitude, this whole damn idea of getting new squad members is 'my damage!' The whole idea is enough to piss me off to the core!"

"Hope, we've been through this already! We don't know how long Liz and Crystal will be gone, and we don't have any idea where Marcella is! For gosh sakes, you're being selfish!"

"I'm being selfish?" Those words were enough to unleash the rage, the fury that has been building up inside of her ever since the idea was brought up, "I'm being selfish? If anyone on the squad is selfish, it's you Kim! All week long you've been like, "'It's all for the good of the squad!' 'It's what's best for the squad!' But when did the damn squad ever do anything for anyone? It sure as hell didn't do anything for Crystal or Liz obviously, and it sure as hell isn't doing anything for Marcella. Yeah, Bonnie's a self-centered, arrogant, snobbish, backstabbing, manipulative bitch! But unlike you, at least she actually shows up each practice and doesn't _leave_ in the middle of practice!"

"T-that's so uncalled for! You know why I have to leave-"

"Oh, that's right? You have to 'save the world!' Sure, you're able to do the routines correctly and flawlessly. But have you ever really spent time with us? Maybe then you wouldn't be so quick to just cut us loose if we're not up to snuff! After all, nobody can be as coordinated and flawless as the great 'Kim Possible!'"

"You're right!" Kim snapped back, "I may be just a bit better at learning the routines and being coordinated than others! Maybe I'm actually gone most of the time to 'save the world,' which happens to be one of my _responsibilities_! But at least I'm here when it matters! As squad captain I have to make the tough decisions, ignoring all of my personal feelings just for the sake of the squad's best interests!" She knew Hope has been upset over what's been happening to the others, but she had to see the bigger picture! All week Kim felt guilty about what happened to Ron, but she sure as hell wasn't going to take any grief for doing what has to be done. "Do you think you're the only one who's upset over this? Do you actually think this has been easy for me?"

"I don't see why not! Everything else is," Bonnie scoffed.

"So not the time, Bonnie…"

"No, she's right!" Hope snapped, "Everything you do is easy! Making good grades, memorizing the routines, participating in as many clubs, going out and 'save the world,' and somehow still have time for your boyfriend, who just happens to be one of the hottest guys in school! Even when you mess up, you manage to come back better than ever!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't stand you! That's what! You always have to and always _have_ everything go your way! It's basically your way or the highway! This whole damn recruitment's a prime example!"

"You're right! It is my way or the highway, seeing that I am _your_ squad captain and have to keep everything together! And if you want to remain a part of this team, then I suggest that you get real and deal! Not everything revolves around you and what you-" Kim wasn't able to finish that sentence as she felt herself knocked to the waxed floor out of her chair as she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. As she blinked and saw the closed fist of her attacker, it didn't take long to come to the conclusion: Hope just floored her with a punch! She could even hear Bonnie trying (and failing) to suppress a snicker.

"You're right… It's just around what _you_ want!" Venom crept within Hope's voice, "It's always been your call, always able to get what you want! To hell what anyone else or what they want! And if that's the way it's gonna be, then I'm through being on the Kim Possible cheer squad."

"Wait, Hope! You don't really-"

As a part of her uniform hit Kim in the face, Hope walked back to the locker room, teary-eyed. "Fuck everything…" She could care less about being topless, as even that would be better than being a part of a squad who would abandon their friends like nothing…

Bonnie smirked as Kim stood back on her feet, "Smooth move, Possible!"

Kim slapped a palm onto her face, "I so don't have time for this…" As she placed the cheer top on the table, she couldn't help but sigh at the situation. Not only did they fail to recruit new members for the squad, now they've lost another. First Ron, now Hope was angry with her. This week was just getting better and better.

**Middleton Labs – Dr. Helix's office.**

"How's the process coming along?"

"_I'm afraid it's the same as it was before. We're having trouble acquiring the aforementioned resources."_

Helix removed his glasses, using a soft cloth to clean the lenses, "Just what do you have so far?"

"_We've managed to hire a few volunteers to try out of what we have developed so far."_ Those words made the older man's eyes narrowed. Wondering to what extent of "volunteers" was the aide implying. _"Don't worry, unlike the last time, all who volunteered was out of their own free will. It seems they want to be cured of their afflictions."_

"Thank goodness. The last thing we need is to cause another backlash within the Mu-Type community. We all know better than anyone else what that type of backlash has led too, and if the situation in Middleton is of any example, we'll want to make sure nothing happens to the antidote this time."

"Yes Doctor. Know that we're working above and beyond the hour restoring the cure that was lost. Especially knowing that certain parties intend on hindering our progress…"

"See to it that it gets done, Geoffrey. Time is running out and we cannot afford to lose time." Within a click of the phone, Helix let out a repressed sigh. It had been a week and the results were the same as they were before he left Newport. While they did manage to make progress, it was at the lowest margin. As for the volunteers that were hired, he wondered if there were out of their own free will, or otherwise. There were those who would not think twice about abducting a Mu-Type off the streets for testing if it meant one less to worry about.

Still, while it was completely understandable why people wanted the antidote to the Xenocide that caused the transformations in the first place it was questionable if it was truly a good thing. While there are some who for the past year spent their life as a living hell due to less-than-appealing appearances and hazardous situations, there are those who found them to be –for lack of a better term – lifesavers. A young boy who was diagnosed with cancer suddenly developed a healing factor that suppressed to the point of completely rendering the disease non-existent. A mentally-challenged autistic man's brain began to operate in a faster pace, much to the relief of his loved once. And there was one girl with white, feathered wings that grew from her back who made it her life goal to help people in need to the point where she was believed to be a real-life guardian angel. Thus, Mu-Types couldn't be as bad as the people were saying, right?

But while there were those who would use their gifts to help contribute to society, there were those who would use them for personal gain, and not in the harmless sense. He knew of at least three different gangs of Mu-Types that would attack people and home just to gain what they believed to be "rightfully theirs."

"I guess I'm not the only one who thought a change of scenery would be nice…"

Eyes twitching at the sound of the voice, Helix turned to see a masked figured decorated with a long, blue scarf. "I didn't expect to see you in Middleton. I supposed you've learned about the crisis."

"From what I've gathered, this cause of this latest inflation of Mu-Types came from jawbreakers passed out at a party last weekend. Upon examining the wrapper, they seemed to be made at a candy factory in Upperton, 'Jolly Roger Sweets' to be exact. The police are already investigating, but whoever in charge probably already got rid of the evidence."

"Well if it's anything worthwhile, at least we know that they won't make any more," Helix sighed, opening a drawer from his desk. This wasn't making things easier for him at all. "But how were they able to obtain a drum of Xenocide in the first place? The last known drum vanished within the explosion years ago."

"Newport's not the only place with Xenocide from what I've heard. Apparently something happened at the Space Center years ago, long before the explosion at that firehouse… Perhaps this current situation goes beyond the jawbreakers. Maybe…" He turned a head towards Helix, "Wouldn't you know anything about it? This _is_ your specialty."

Helix pulled out a few folders for review, "I'm just as much in the dark as you are. However, perhaps you should talk to one of the scientists at the Space Center. Dr. James Possible perhaps? He is a senior member of the research team. If anyone, he would most likely be the one who would know anything that might have happened within the timeframe."

"I'll go see what he knows…" He walked towards an open window, "How's the cure, coming?"

"Not as we hope it would be." Helix stated, "At the rate we're going, we'll be lucky if we finish by Christmas."

He heard a snicker from the masked visitor, "Wouldn't that be one helluva Christmas gift? Still, even when you manage to recover the cure, it'll be only a matter of time…"

"I realize what's at stake." Helix knew all too well what would happen. As soon as the cure is announced to be available for distribution, he knew Xanthos would organize another raid.

Leaning back against a wall, "I'm not talking about that! Xanthos' reaction's a given. I mean the cure itself! While everyone sees it as the 'Great White Hope,' you and I both know the truth about it."

Helix sighed, knowing full well the extent of the effects the cure would have on the Mu-Type abilities. …Or lack thereof. Within the first few days of the distribution of the cure, a boy was one of the first people in line who took the serum. Within a matter of weeks, his X-ray vision returned. This gave strong evidence towards the idea that Mu-Types were evolutionary rather than the result of a chemical accident. If that was truly the case, when the cure has become available, it would act more as a suppressant than the end-all be-all cure they were hoping for. "Even if that is the case, we can't just leave the issue unresolved."

"Yeah, but who knows what'll happen when the cure stops working? I doubt anyone wants find out, much less actually be there when it happens." One couldn't even imagine the riots that would take place as a result. "Oh, and a bit of advice: "Don't spray the cure in the air like you're trying to exterminate a few pests. You'll piss less people off that way…"

Sighing, Helix should've known that incident was bound to come back to him. "Knowing the situation at the time, it was the best solution!"

"Yeah, but look where it got you!"

"It was either that or risking the cure being stolen long before we had the chance to put it to use! The ends justify the means some-" Turning towards the wall, all he saw were the curtains swaying in response of his visitor's departure. Sighing, "Why can't he just use the door?" Sighing, "No matter, there are more important things to take care off…" He opens the folder, reading the information of another person who was recently "Awakened" as a Mu-Type: Marcella Hernandez.

**Location: Unknown**

"Wade, are you sure that this is the place?" Kim asked through her Kimmunicator while looking around at the area. From what she saw, it was like an oversized abandoned warehouse. Just as she finally got home after the whole argument with Hope, she had little chance to relax until she found out she got a hit on the website. According to Wade, they didn't say who they were. All they did was give her directions. This whole week has been stressful and now this seemed to be the perfect end.

"_These are the exact coordinates he gave us,"_ Wade confirmed, just as confused.

"I'm not getting a good vibe from here."

"_I've already did a few scans on the area, nothing out of the ordinary here."_

"Well that makes me feel better… even though the buildings here have seen better days… Wonder why he wants to meet me here."

"_Is it really any stranger than most missions? If anything I'd say it must be top secret stuff."_

"I guess, but-" Kim's eyes widened at the sound of metal clanging together. She tensed into a stance, "What was that?"

"_I'm not picking up anything from here. Must've been the wind blowing on the doors."_

"Wade, keep surveillance around the area. The moment you see anything suspicious, let me know!" Kim wasn't taking chances. She already almost lost a friend due to her unpreparedness. She wasn't going to put herself in that position again.

Within each step, she wondered what the sitch was that she had to come all the way here. Whether this was a trap, or something that was very important, she had to be on her guard. Who knew what could be in stored for her? Eventually reaching a door, Kim noticed the faded white paint on the rusted grey door. It was barely legible, but she could see it labeled "4." "Number four, I guess this is the place." Placing her hand on the hitch, she pulled as hard as she could to open the door. As the squeak, shrieking sound of the door slid to the side, it was obvious this warehouse has seen better days. Looking inside, darkness was all that Kim could see. "Okay, this is too weird."

"Weird as it may be, considering the situation it is quite necessary."

Flinching at the voice, Kim tensed, "Who's there?" As if to answer her, overhead lights switch on, leaving a dim lighting to engulf the previously-dark room. "This is so not what I wanted to be dealing with right now."

"I am Dr. Kenneth Burgess. If you would calm yourself, I'll be happy to explain why I wanted to meet with you here." Kim looked above to find standing on the catwalk a man who appeared to be in his early thirties. His eyes concealed in yellow-tinted glasses, Kim could feel a calm, sensible presence in him.

"I'm guessing you're the one who visited the site."

"I'm afraid that I must ask of your help." Walking towards the stairs, he made his descent downward, noticing the concerned, skeptical face of the young teen. "It seems that there is an unfortunate event that may plague this town in the near future."

"P-plague?"

He let out a sigh, "I've only heard rumors of the possibility, but it was only until I saw the newscast that my suspicions were realized."

"Suspicions!?"

"Benji Kaiser and Christian Caesar… Two dangerous Mu-Types from Newport, if I recall correctly. The ones who were responsible for what happened to your partner, am I right?"

"Former partner, actually…" Kim sighed, not really want to think about that right now. Still, it was at least fortunate that she now knew their names. "However, what do they have to do with anything? Why did they even try to attack me in the first place?"

"Because they know how much of a threat you are. You are renowned internationally as the 'Girl who can do anything?' Apparently they knew that you may prove as a factor to foil their plans, so they decided to get rid of you before you knew about them."

"They?"

"There is a secret government-funded organization within the country. Only a few know about its existence and then some, including similar organizations such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice. Their purpose is to protect this country from any and all possible threats to the country, whether within or outside."

"So there's a super secret organization dedicated to protecting and saving the world." Kim scoffed, "Like that's unusual."

"Unlike other organizations however, this one has an ulterior motive: To create the ultimate super solider. One that is indestructible, cannot be beaten, brainwashed, or destroyed. Once they have achieved this goal, there will be nothing to stop them from future endeavors."

"Such as…"

"World Domination."

Kim's eyes widened, "Are you saying that we have a secret group within our own government who are creating Mu-Types for the sake of conquering the world?" From what she's hearing, they're no better than Drakken, or W.E.E.!

"I've prayed that it wasn't the case, but it appears to be so. And now they're moving onto experimenting on civilians, particularly Kids."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it was starting to make sense. The jawbreakers Julius brought to Marcella's party. The random transformations! What's happened to the cheer squad! All of this just for some government experiment! "T-those… those monsters! We can't let them get away with it! Why don't you just go public with this?"

"We're never able to obtain enough evidence. As soon as they're done, they clean up all loose ends quickly, eliminating anyone who might know the bare minimum! Also, if we did go public, Helix would have any and all Mu-Type subjects be killed, just to destroy the evidence."

Kim blinked at the name, "Helix? As in Professor Lorenzo Helix?"

"I'm afraid so…" Burgess sighed, "I've never thought a man of his stature and principals would turn out to be that kind of person, as much as I personally admired him."

This wasn't setting well with Kim at all. This was the guy who was working with her mom! "He arrived in Middleton not too long ago, looking to help with the outbreak of Mu-Types, as well as working on developing a cure."

"It seems that he has since worked on his deceptive skills…" Burgess reached into his coat pocket. "From his track record, I doubt he'll be helping anyone or anything. And as for the cure…" Pulling out his hand, it was gripped on a vial of an orange-colored liquid.

Kim felt the potion placed in her hands, "Is this-"

"You are correct Miss Possible. This is all we have left of the one thing that can cure those who have been cursed with this illness."

"B-but I thought Dr. Helix said it was-"

"Lost?" He finished. "Despite what he and his associates would have you believe, we were fortunate to save this very last vial."

Kim wasn't sure if she could believe this. Helix seemed to be a good man, but to have this many skeletons in the closet… Can you trust _anyone_ these days? "But he said that he was working to recover the cure."

"More lies, I imagine. If anything he'd create something that would do little effect, if not further the mutation even further. He'd most likely look to make a profit out of this, to fund even more of his nefarious schemes.

"_I've already did a scan on the vial! From the lack of abnormal or harmful substances, I say that he's telling the truth!" _Wade spoke through the Kimmunicator.

"WADE!?" Quickly shutting off the Kimmunicator, Kim hastily placed it back into her pocket.

"You fool!" Burgess snapped, "You're putting this entire operation in jeopardy with that stunt! What if there were spies among us?"

"Sorry…" Kim apologized, "My Webmaster tends to be a bit prying at times…"

"Never mind… The fact of the matter is that vial is all that we have left of the cure. And it must be protected at all costs.

"I understand…" Kim nodded, her resolve growing. The more she hears, the more it begins to make since. There have been reports of strange mutations ever since David Brendan's death, and nothing was seriously done until last weekend. Then Helix shows up? And if Wade was able to confirm that the cure was the real deal, then who knew what else could Helix be lying about? "Tell me Doctor, what do you need for me to do?"

"I've heard that he would be working with your mother on the matter of the outbreak, as well as developing the so-called cure. There isn't much that we could do for now in our current position, as Helix holds all the cards. However, it wouldn't hurt to keep watch on him. Therefore, if you're willing to, I would like for you to become my eyes and ears. I cannot leave this facility, or it would give away my position. Helix' men have been after me for months, not to mention the very vial you're holding." He takes the vial from the teen's hands, "I can't let it stay in your custody, as we are still in need of this until we're successfully able to make an exact duplicate. Then we'll truly be able to help those who have been infected by the Xenocide's curse."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you Miss Possible!" Burgess blinked, "Oh, and there's one more thing I should warn you about."

Kim blinked, "One more?"

"It's more of a person, actually. Now that you are involved in this, there is a chance you'll run into a very powerful Mu-Type. He calls himself X."

"X?"

"An Elemental Mu-Type. Ice Elemental, to be exact. Most likely he'll be out doing Helix' dirty work.

"An Elemental Mu-Type of ice…" Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god… Last weekend I think I saw him!"

"Y-you saw him!?"

"More like fought him. He broke into Middleton Labs, looking for something." Kim stated, her suspicions confirmed. She _knew_ he was up to something…

Worry crept into Burgess' face, "Then it's worse than I realized. If X has been deployed, that means…"

"Don't worry Dr. Burgess. X may've caught me off guard before, but this time I'll be ready for him."

"I hope you are Kim. It would be a shame if anything happened to you."

"No big! I've taken on much bigger threats. You just work on the cure! I'll deal with X." She sighed, "Then we can focus on helping everyone."

"Together, we will bring peace to not just Middleton, but to the entire world."

Hearing those words, Kim turned on a heel as she headed towards the door. A lot was on her mind, but she knew one thing for certain: X, that masked man, she will be meeting him again. And this time, he would not escape her so easily. She knew he was suspicious, but being a part of a secret conspiracy to create super soldiers?

As he watched Kim leave the building, Burgess gave a soft smile. Everything was going well and accordingly. And if there was any hope, X would be taken out of the picture. Once and for all…

**Middleton Space Center – Parking Area**

With a sigh, James Possible walked into the parking zone. It took everything within him not to lash out in that meeting. He knew that times were rough, but did they really have to postpone other projects in order to put more focus on _that_ one? Vivian did not like this at all. He knew she was right in the middle of a breakthrough, but now all of that would have to be put on the backburner for now…

His thoughts drifted towards Anne, and the new responsibilities she would take at the MMC. Now she'll have to be around those… things… It wasn't as if he wanted them to be locked up, it's just that he was worried for his wife. Dealing with the likes of Lipsky was one thing. But from what he's saw in the news and what Kimmy-Cub has told him about the other day at school, he was worried. Those "Mu-Type" people have proven themselves to be quite a danger, and if it wasn't for the fact that Kim could handle herself, he'd consider having her home-schooled. He scoffed at himself, he could trust her to save the world, but not when it came to boys. …Well, except Ron. But he wasn't really a boy, as far as he was concerned. Hell, he even managed to get to know Josh better, and he still had his suspicions about him.

He sighed as he approached a brown car, he really did have letting go issues… Now all he wanted to do was to head home, enjoy Anne's cooking, and put the day behind him. However, it would be put on hold…

"Dr. James Possible, right?"

His eyes widened as he saw a masked figured covered in black, sitting in the lotus position on top of the car as his blue scarf flew to the side with the wind. "C-can I help you?"

"Actually, it's not about what you can do for me. But rather… Actually, it's pretty much about what you can do for me. Answering a few questions to be exactly…"

His eyes narrowed, not exactly willing to be intimidated, "Are you one of Kimmy-Cub's supervillains she-"

"Ignoring the funny nickname… Who I am isn't exactly the important. What happened here 20 years ago, rather, is more important. Bigger than you, bigger than me, bigger than President's inauguration! Yeah, it's that important."

"So what is it that you want to know 20 years ago?" James reached back for his cell phone. He didn't know who this person was, but he wasn't going to take chances…

"For one, there was an explosion that went off during a demonstration of a new type of rocket fuel. An explosion that cost many people their lives! Seeing that you've been here long enough to see it all, I was hoping that you had some more info…"

James closed his eyes, it was all coming back. That fateful day… "It was during my first week at the Space Center. I was given the assignment of presenting a new type of rocket fuel to the board of directors. If it was a success, we would've been given a large grand for immediate reproduction. When it was tested on a new hover jet we've built, then it happened. The explosion went off instantly, destroying the jet and anyone else around with it. I was the only one who survived. It took a miracle for me to save my career. All the fire marshal found were traces of foreign substances within the thrusters of what was left of the hover jet…"

"Xenocide…"

Turning around, James looked towards the building of his workplace, "It's just… Anne and I, we were planning to start a family. We planned on buying a new house after a few paychecks. But with my career possibly in shambles and her just graduating from Med school, we had to make sure we had a source of income."

'Amazing…' He thought to himself, 'All signs point to Xenocide, but he shows no sign of being a Mu-Type… I'll have to investigate further…' He turned focus back to the veteran rocket scientist. "On the explosion, do you have any enemies who would try something like this? Maybe a rival company, employee, or someone who possibly had feelings for your wife?"

James' eyes widened, "My wife?"

"Just trying to cover all possibilities, Doc. Jealousy is a strong motivation, y'know.

"There are our competitors in Upperton, but an act such as this would be beneath them. As for against me personally, none really comes to mind…" He blinked, remembering more recent events, "Wait, there is one person I used to know. Though it's been years since I've last seen him… But no, not even he would stoop this-" As he turned around, he saw the figure that was seated on the roof of his car was gone. "…low…"

Sighing, he decided it was best to just get in the car and go home before anything else could happen, "And I thought Kim was the one who attracted the strange ones…"

* * *

Next Chapter: Hope confides in Tara as news at home ignites Kim's resolve to stop X.

**Chapter 12:** Resolve and Rebuild! Kim's Vow!


	12. Resolve and Rebuild! Kim's Vow!

**Chapter 12: **Resolve and Rebuild! Kim's Vow!

Hearing the doorbell ring repeatedly throughout the house, Tara quickly darted from the couch as she scurried towards the door. Not that many people would abuse the doorbell in such a manner, save for the annoying kid next door. "If that brat's up to what I think he is…" As her hand gripped the knob, the door opened as her face filled with worry. "Hope? What's wrong? What happened?"

Eyes reddened and tears dried since, Hope looked her friend in the face, "…It's over. It's finished…"

Tara blinked, "…Over? Finished? What are you talking about?"

"The cheer squad…" Her voice still cracked a bit as Tara noticed her trying to hold back her tears, "I'm done with it!"

"Are you serious!?" Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Especially after all that's been happening as of late. The squad needed her more than ever and now she was going to quit?

"Why shouldn't I quit? I mean, what's the point of being a part of a squad if we're just going to abandon everyone?"

"Come in, Hope. Tell me all about it…" Embracing the hurt girl, Tara led her inside. She already had a feeling that this would happen, but she didn't think it would've been that painful! As they walked towards the couch, she seated the distressed Hope before heading towards the kitchen. "You want something?"

"I'll be fine…" She sighed. She didn't feel like having anything. Not now or ever.

Tara wasn't buying. "I'll grab us some ice cream. You look like you could use some…" Hope was in serious need of some sweets, and there was nothing good ole' Edy's couldn't cure. "So, what happened at tryouts?"

"Horrible, as usual… Ever since school ended we had to wait there in the gym for hours. Of course, hardly anyone showed up. Not that I was disappointed…"

The blonde sighed as she pulled out a tub from the freezer. "I should've known it'd come to this…"

"Then two people showed up. Monique… And _her_…"

"Who?"

"Zita Flores. That girl had the audacity to try out!"

Tara opened the cabinet as she pulled out two plastic bowls – one green, the other blue, "What's wrong with Zita trying out? She's a nice girl!"

"No she's not…" Hope crossed her arms, "She had the audacity to act as if she was already a part of the squad! That usurper… Then they had the nerve to walk out on us, and then Kim gets on _my_ case! Acting like she's the boss of everyone!"

"Well Kim is Squad Captain, Hope. So of course she's the boss." Tara placed a few scoops of vanilla ice cream in the green bowl, "Want chocolate syrup or sprinkles?"

"No thanks…" Hope threw her hands up, "Where did she get off getting on my case like that, acting as if I was causing the squad problems! If anything, _she's_ the one who's causing problems! Seeing how she's ready and willing to ditch her friends the moment they're no longer up to Miss Perfect's standards!"

"…You're starting to sound like Bonnie."

"Maybe she has a point…" Hope didn't show, but inside she wondered who was more shocked by her words: Tara or herself. "Kim's basically a control freak! Always has been one, always will be one!"

Tara sighed, "…It's about Marcella, isn't it!"

"I could see having to find replacements due to Crystal and Liz being out indefinitely, but it hadn't even been a day yet and already she's looking to replace her!"

"Did Kim really say that she was going to replace them?"

"She might as well! Don't tell me you're taking her side, Tara! You knew she was going to do so, you were there! You heard her talking about replacements!"

"New recruits, Hope. They're only new recruits to help us out through the Cheer-Offs."

"Fuck the Cheer-offs!" Hope snapped, "Kim says she was looking for new recruits, but any blind man can see that she's really looking for replacements!"

"Try not to be so hard on Kim! She's already had to see her best friend almost stabbed to death! This hasn't been easy on her!"

"Easy for her!? How about us, Tara? How about Marcella!? Liz!? Crystal!? She's not the one who turned into one of those Mu-Type things! She's not the one who could possibly turn into one!" Hope scoffed, "Knowing her, she'd probably turn into someone even more perfect if she were! She talks about having to 'save the world.' If she really wants to save someone, she'd get her hacker to look for Marcella. God knows she can find anyone else if she wanted to!"

"…It's more than that, isn't it?" She knew Hope was worried about Marcella, but Tara had a feeling what this was really about.

"Marcella needed all of her friends' support, and what happens? They turn on her! They looked at her as if she's some sideshow! They even placed magnets on her back! _They placed magnets on her back!_ What kind of friends do that!?" She scoffed, "…I guess I don't have much to talk…"

Those last words were news to Tara, "What do you mean, Hope? You're one the most loyal people I know!"

"I'm not that loyal…" Muttering to herself, she tucked her knees towards her chest, "Let's just say that I haven't been the most faithful to my friends lately…"

"Hope…" She already had an idea what she meant. But she didn't think it was that big of a deal, much less big enough to make her feel bad. She knew it had to do with Marcella, but if she wanted to talk about it, she'd lend her an ear. Otherwise, it was best not to pry. There were more important things to focus on…

Like talking her out of quitting the squad…

**Possible Home**

"…And now Hope's left the squad, leaving us down to just me, Tara, Jessica… and Bonnie." Kim sighed, "Not to mention Hope's angry with me…"

"I'm sure she'll come around!" Anne placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Give her time."

"I don't know Mom. This whole week's been brutal. First Ron, then Rufus! While Wade understands, he's still a bit miffed about how it happened. I just hope all of this Mu-Type stuff passes over soon…"

"I hope so too, Kimmie…" Anne's thoughts went over towards Dr. Helix, wondering if he really could find a cure for this madness - again. "We all do…"

Just today 15 more people had to be brought to the MMC, more of them becoming more dangerous by the day. They were running out of space for them to the point where most are considering transferring them all to Middleton labs. While she understood that it was for safety reasons for the most part, not to mention that the victims that resulted from the freak-outs resulted in their "awakenings," Anne couldn't help but think of the decision being cruel! Dangerous or not, they were still human beings! Not animals to be caged, nor lab rats to be experimented on.

"It's funny, Kimmie." She mused, "We're both dealing with problems Mu-Type related that can affect the world."

'You don't know how right that is…' Kim thought as she heard the sound of a door unlocking.

Stepping inside, James let out a sigh as he placed his jacket upon the coat rack. "Hello, all!"

Receiving a kiss on the cheek, Anne let out a smile, "And how was your day, Dear?"

"It _was_ well… But now we all have to start a new project."

Kim blinked, "What kind of project!"

"We're not allowed to say! All I can tell you is that none of the guys are too thrilled about it, especially since all of our other projects had to be put on hiatus! Vivian was upset especially!"

"Let me guess: All about money!"

"That seems to be the gist of it. We're not even sure what this thing we're making will be used for. That's the worst part of it all! For all we know, it could be some doomsday device for some evil genius like Drew. And that's not even getting to who I ran into on the way home…"

Kim's brow raised as worry crept on Anne's face, "Who?"

"A rather odd fellow, to be honest… I was just about to grab my keys when I saw him sitting on top of my car!"

"What did he want?"

"He asked me about what happened 20 years ago. I told him what happened: The explosion, the field test, all I could remember."

'"A rather odd fellow…"' Kim snapped towards James, "Dad, did he happen to wear a mask and a scarf?"

"…Now that you mentioned it, he did wear a mask. And I did notice a scarf around his neck. Why you ask, Kimmie-Cub?"

"No reason… Please excuse me…"

As she watched Kim leave the table, Anne turned towards James, "You don't think-"

"I'm sure Kim could handle it. But still, if there's any funny business between-"

"James, calm down. You know she's going steady with Josh!"

"True… But what if that mask guy is Josh?"

Anne sighed, "There you go again…"

…

"Wade, have you found anything on X?" Kim asked through her Kimmunicator, plopping on the bed in her room.

"I manage to pull some info from the database inside of Helix' computer," Wade explained as a full-bodied picture appeared. This all but confirmed Kim's suspicions…

'So it _was_ him that night…'

"This guy is ranked as an A-Class Elemental Mu-Type."

"…Elemental Mu-Type?"

"Mu-Types that have the ability to control or generate a particular element, such as Fire, Earth, or Wind! Some are known to have up to three elements that they can control. Needless to say, this could influence their class level.

"So how many elements does X have to use?"

"Just three: Ice, Electric, and Fire. Needless to say, you'll have a challenge."

Kim sighed. With this much stacked against her, there was no choice now. "Wade, prepare the battle suit."

"I've already told you that the suit was experimental, not to mention the further testing needed to be done before its combat-approved!"

"Wade, I'm going to be facing an A-Class Mu-Type with enough power to level a city! We're gonna need all the help we can get!"

"It'll take five days until the suit is ready."

"You have two, Wade. I have a bad feeling about this."

Wade sighed, "Okay Kim, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Wade, you rock!" As the screen shut off, Kim placed the Kimmunicator on top of the dresser before staring out of her window. It was bad enough that he was involved with Helix in a government conspiracy to create Super Soldiers. Now he's going after her family as well? "X…" She vowed, "You won't get away from me this time!" She swore that, no matter what, she would find him and when she did, she would unmask him and reveal who he really was.

**MMC: Ron's Room**

"Oh come on, was it really that bad?"

"Watching an Uwe Boll movie is bad. Having to deal with snobby, stuck-up, full-of-themselves cheerleaders is a nightmare!" Zita frowned at the boy laid in bed. "Honestly, I know you wanted me to help out the squad, but as far as I'm concerned, they could lose the Cheer-offs for all I care!"

Felix, turning back from the television screen, glanced towards the Latina, "Bonnie got on your nerves?"

"I expected Bonnie to be a total bitch. But Hope was the one who really pissed me off!"

Ron's eyes widened at this. He'd expected Bonnie to give her – or any new recruit to the squad for that matter – a hard time. But not Hope! "What did she do?"

"She basically gave me hell from the get go! She sure as hell wasn't friendly and pretty much said that cheerleading wasn't for 'people like me!' I'm telling ya, if I hadn't decided to leave right there, I would've beaten the hell outta that bitch so bad they'd need to find yet another recruit to replace her!"

Turning back to the screen, Felix let out a sigh, "Poor Kim… Just when she finds two members for the squad, the other two pretty much negates all of her work."

"All of Ron's, work rather! He pretty much begged me to try out! 'Waste of time' doesn't even begin to describe the whole debacle."

"Yeah…" Ron looked down, "It was a waste of time…"

Felix noticed the depressing tone, "Aw c'mon, Ron-man! Perk up!" He handed him a white wireless controller! "Here, get some frags in!"

"…I'm okay."

"Oh, c'mon! This is a ranked match! This is your chance to move on up to the next level!"

"It's just… I don't feel like playing now!"

"Suit yourself…" Felix resumed his attention to the screen, managing to score two more headshots. Thank god the rooms had DSL…

"Felix is right, ever since we got here you've been a real downer!" Zita frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say that things weren't as great as I thought they were…" Ron should've known that it was coming. After all, how long did he honestly expect to be able to keep with Kim anyway? His luck had to run out sometime.

"…Are you still thinking about Kim?"

"It's more than just Kim, Zita. It's just…" He sighed, "I thought we really had something. And I don't mean when we started dating, 'cause even I could see that it was more or less a spur of the moment. I guess now I don't even have _that_ with her anymore."

"Oh, c'mon Ron-man! Just because things didn't work out with Kim, doesn't mean it's the end of the- OH, COME ON! I HAD THE DAMN GUY!" The screen displayed a respawn counter as Felix let out a defeated sigh, "Anyway, just because you and Kim aren't dating anymore doesn't mean it's the end of the world. There's plenty more girls out there!"

"And yet none of them would even look at me!"

"_I_ dated you!" Zita reminded.

"And look how well that turned out."

This only caused the Latina to look down. As well as they got along, their relationship only lasted a week. With Ron continuing to go on missions as often as he did, their relationship just couldn't handle it. Maybe it had something to do with Kim, maybe it was the fact that she was a part of a group who she really couldn't stand. Who knew the reason why it didn't work out between them? But at least they were still friends, and that was all that mattered. "Anyway, you just have to forget about Kim and just move on! She obviously has, now it's your turn!"

"I hate to say it Ron-man, but she has a point." Felix continued to pull the trigger button he dodged the thrown grenade, "Kim pretty much has showed that she wants to be with Josh. And both of you guys are cool with each other, right? You stopped calling him 'Monkey,' after all!"

"I know Josh is a nice guy and all! But wasn't he dating Tara? I wonder how she felt after the breakup…"

"She's doesn't seem to be down about it!" Zita stated, "You could take from her example! Breaking up isn't the end of the world!"

"Life goes on!" Rufus patted him on the back, wanting Ron to get over this. Just because they weren't dating each other or going on missions with each other didn't mean the end of the world, right? Unknown to any of the three teens or even Rufus, a long coated figure stood outside of the door, hearing everything that has been said in the discussion's entirety.

…

"_Hi…"_

"…_Hi."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No…"_

"_Why not?"_

"…"

"…" _A little girl watched as another looked down, her knees tucked to her chest. She could see tears pouring from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"_

"…_I miss my Mommy." She shook her head, "…I don't wanna be here. I want my mommy!"_

"_Don't be sad! I know Pre-K is scary."_

"…" _She looked towards the girl, "…Aren't you scared?"_

_She looked down sheepishly, "A little… But my mommy told me not to worry about it, that it was gonna to be alright and that I'm gonna to make a lot of friends."_

"… _I dunno…" She looked down, "Everybody look so mean."_

"_It won't be that bad! I promise."_

"_Really?"_

"_Trust me!" She gives her a medium-sized stuffed white bunny. "Here, take Mr. Snuggles. My mommy told me that he would protect me from the bad things and bad people. And when I'm feeling sad, he always cheers me up."_

_Grabbing the bunny by its torso, she looked to see a small tear where the tiniest bit of fluff poured out. "O-okay…" She squeezed the stuff animal close to her. "…I think… I think I'm feeling better."_

_She let out a small smile, "That's more like it!" She grabbed the hand of the girl, leaving the other to carry the bunny by the ear. "Come on, wanna play Monopoly?"_

"_Umm… Monopoly? What's that?"_

"_My mommy and daddy play it all the time! They taught me how to play the other night! …I think I can remember."_

"_If we don't, we'll find out together!"_

…

'I never did give her back the bunny…' Hope sighed, turning the page of her album to a group of pictures at a later time: Their 10th birthday. They both wanted to share their special days with each other, and asked their parents if they could have their own party. Of course both sets of parents were more than happy with the idea – Saved them a lot of money after all. It was a princess-style party fit for the both of them as they each wore fitting dresses: Hope's in pink and Marcella's in purple. They shared a lot of things together while growing up: Christmas, thanksgiving, it was as if they were twin sisters at times. It help that they did look alike despite their ethnic differences. More or less, they basically did everything together, hardly if ever being seen without the other. Then Middle School came…

…

_Hope ran out of the gymnasium, "Marcella, Marcella!"_

_The Latina turned to see her identical friend, her eyes widened. Seeing a royal cheer uniform was enough to figure out her excitement, "You made it? Oh, this is so awesome Hope!"_

"_I know! The routine was a bit hard to follow, but I managed to do okay! The scouts were impressed! And just right then, they handed me a uniform!"_

_Marcella hugged her BFF, "I'm so happy for you! And when I ace tryouts and make the squad, we'll be on the squad together!"_

"_Cheerleading is just the beginning! Middle School, High School, Boys, Prom, Homecoming! We'll do all of that together! I can't_ wait_!"_

"_Hey Hope, that was some smooth moves you did back there!"_

_Hope turned, to see two girls dressed similar to her. One was tanned with her layered brown hair in a high ponytail, while the other was a blonde whose curled hair reached her back. The brunette showed a hint of arrogance while the blonde was more reserved. "Umm thanks…"_

"_I mean not everyone has what it takes to become a cheerleader! Especially not that girl from earlier… What was her name? Zeta… Zima? Whatever, she's filler, she doesn't matter…"_

_Marcella wasn't sure if she like where this was going. There was something about the brunette that screamed bad road. "I'm trying out for the squad, too!"_

"_Wow really!?" The blonde perked up, "Well, it's a bit-"_

"_Tara, don't blab everything to her!" The brunette frowned. "Otherwise any Plane Jane can get in the squad."_

"_Oh c'mon Bonnie! It's not like what I'm telling her is one big secret!"_

_Her friend scoffed, "Whatever." She placed an arm around Hope's shoulder, "So anyway… Hope was it? You have any plans, tonight?"_

"_Actually, I-"_

"_Tara and I were planning to get together with the other girls! There's this gathering where the new football team is going. Would be a good time to go meet them, don't you think?"_

_Hope looked back to see Marcella, shocked and stunned as Tara walked over to follow them, "Yeah, but how-"_

"_Good!" A mischievous grin was on Bonnie's face, "Anyway…"_

…

Hope turned to the last page of pictures that featured them together: In their cheer uniforms. That was where it all started. As soon as the school year began, they started to drift apart, despite being on the same squad. Things just weren't the same once Bonnie and Tara came into the picture. The strange thing was, while her and Marcella's relationship regressed, she became closer and closer to Bonnie and Tara. Tara was one thing, as she was one of the sweetest people she's ever met. But Bonnie was selfish, arrogant, and just downright cruel at times. She didn't even know why she had put up with her bitchiness this long! Maybe it was that time when they were at her house and met her sisters. It was then when she saw a new side to Bonnie. A more vulnerable, tortured side that showed where she got her bitchiness from! Of course it didn't justify her behavior, but at least it explained it. But excuses like this only went so far until actions become unforgivable.

She didn't really care for Zach, her suspiciousness of him aside, but not even he deserved to be drugged like Bonnie did to him. What was even more infuriating was that it hasn't been a full year since Linda's death and she _still_ went ahead with it, knowing this! She often wondered why she didn't just turn down Bonnie's offer that day and hung out with Marcella. Sure she tried, but she could've tried harder. All those years, she must've felt that she abandoned her. And yet she still seemed to be friendly towards her. Tears began to form in her eyes, 'She was the best friend I ever had, and I ditched her…'

Shaking her head, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't going to sit there and keep feeling sorry for herself. She was going to make it right. She was going to find Marcella – wherever she was – and bring her home where she belonged. Freak or not, she was her friend and will always be her friend. They may not be as close as they once were, but she would be damned if she abandoned her again. She swore to it, she will make it up to her someday. If Marcella was a freak, than so was she, and if anyone didn't like it – especially the jocks? They could go to hell for all she cared. It was their fault Marcella's the way she was in the first place.

Closing the book, Hope grabbed a white phone from her nightstand. She had told Tara that she'd think about even considering going back to the squad, but now she had made her decision: She was going to stay. Not because of Tara, not because of cheer-offs and sure as hell not because of Kim or Bonnie – whether she cared or not. It was because she wanted to! After all…

How was she and Marcella supposed to finish High School together if she was on the squad and Hope wasn't?

* * *

Next Chapter: _After an unexpected absence, Ron is given a new perspective of his relationship with Kim… or lack thereof._

**Chapter 13:** Manipulation! Pulling the Strings of a Broken Heart


	13. Pulling the Strings of a Broken Heart!

**Chapter 13: **Manipulation! Pulling the Strings of a Broken Heart!

"Why didn't Kim show up?" Ron wondered, seated on a bench at the local park. It was all strange, really. It's only been a week and his wounds have healed, much to the surprise of the doctors. Must've been a fast healer, he figured. Still, he was advised not to do any stressful activity, just to be on the safe side. He shouldn't have much problem, seeing that he more or less has been fired from Team Possible. But still, despite their current problems he would've thought that his best friend would've actually showed up like she usually did. After all, she had a few short-term boyfriends in the past and that didn't stop her. Even when she dated Josh the first time she was always there.

Rufus only shrugged at the boy's question as he continued to think about the events. They were already not hanging out as much as they used to since they broke up, only to increase when she dated Josh again, now reaching its Crowing Moment of Friendship Decay when she told him that he couldn't go on missions with her anymore. He could perfectly understand her worrying about his safety on mission as he wasn't exactly the most cautious person, but he's dealt with worse, right? …Right!?

"It's a shame Kim didn't come to see you when you were released today…"

Ron blinked at the sound of the voice. It had a bit of a British accent. Sounding Commander Sark-ish, or something… "Who was that?"

"She was supposed to be your best friend. Your partner in crime! And now she's abandoned you."

"What the…" He turned to the source of the voice, only to find seated beside him a man dressed in a long, black leather coat. His blonde hair fell to his back as his bangs covered an eye. He had a pitiful expression on his face. Was it expressed towards him? "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious enough? How does one go from being a friend who is always there for you to not being around when your released from the hospital in a recovery that is quite remarkable in a matter of time, or lack thereof. In fact, it seems as if you and Miss Possible have been… drifting as of late."

"Hold on, Kim's been busy with a lot of things!" Ron defended his best friend, not even having a slightest clue how he knows so much about him, let alone his problems with Kim. From the way he looked, there was no way he could be working for someone like Drakken. He was too sophisticated for that. Still, he couldn't help but feel as though he was bad road.

"Are you so sure? It doesn't take one to realize the drift between the two of you. You two used to be so close, so… inseparable. It's as if she's moved on, leaving you behind in the past… After all, why stick around when one could always upgrade to a superior model." He noticed the young boy's face in shock, "Don't be so surprised! It was only a matter of time before this would happen. Did you honestly think that she would stay with you when newer and much better opportunities would arise?"

Ron shook his head, not wanting to hear what this guy was saying. "I'm not listening to this…" It was just like any other time when the jocks would beat him up and say those things to him. Why would this be any different from some stranger he'd just met?

"Unlike some people, such as your so-called friends, I'm not one to skirt around the details of the truth!" Holding up a dandelion, he slowly began to pluck its petals, "Ever since Kim and Josh reunited, it began to come clear of your place in Kim's heart. …Or lack thereof…"

"…I-I don't have to listen to this!" Within a moment's notice, Ron darted off the bench as the other watched.

"I suppose running away is a more suitable choice of action. It's more your speed." He sighed, "It doesn't take much to figure out why Kim decided to cut ties with you. After all, who would care for a waste such as yourself?"

Those words entering through his ear, Ron stopped as his widened at the words of the stranger, "You are the absolute worthless, bumbling, useless little wretch there ever was who'd be better off dead for the good of everyone. Especially for those who are foolish enough to see anything worthwhile in you…"

"…" Ron frantically shook his head. "…N-no… No I'm not… I'm-"

"-An incompetent snot and everyone knows it! Especially Kim! It's just that simple! You knew it, but you tried to veil the truth for as long as you can. And now it has all come full circle. Did you honestly believe that someone like Kim would honestly stand by someone as pathetic as you?"

"Hey! Hey!" Rufus tried to get the boy to snap out of whatever trance he was in, but it was in vain…

"It was all perfect: Young Kimberly was heartbroken that the man of her dreams was just too good to be true. She was at her most vulnerable state. Perfect for you to take advantage of her! And thus you told her that story about how the perfect guy was right under her nose. You used her pain and humiliation into your own advantage!"

"…N-no… I-I was just trying to h-"

"Help her? Were you trying to help her, or were you trying to help yourself! You knew that if she was in her right state of mind, she would never even dream about dating one as lowly and insignificant as you! So you decided that in her darkest hour, it was the best opportunity to have your feelings known. Then came the prom and you both lived Happily Ever After! That is, that was how it was supposed to be, was it not?" Ron's speechlessness was all that he needed to confirm his feelings, but it wasn't as if he did. It was all from the boy, after all… "Until she realized the error she had made. Nonetheless, she decided to humor you and stay with you a bit longer. She knew that she was basically sacrificing her popularity and her own standards to do this, but she decided to throw you a bone. After all, puppy dogs do deserve to be treated every once in a while!"

Ron didn't want to believe, but somehow, deep down… it made sense. How was he, one of the most (if not the most) unpopular people – in school, in the town, perhaps the entire world – able to be friends with someone like Kim, who was his opposite in every way, much less date her? Was she only humoring him? Did everything – their friendship, their relationship, hell anything they've done together – meant nothing to her? Was it all one big, long lasting joke for her? Pitying the loser who had nothing to live for and nothing to lose? He didn't know what to say or do. He could feel Rufus desperately trying to get his attention, but what was the point. It was all catching up…

He dropped to his knees, no longer having the strength to stand before curling into a ball. Tears began to flow through is eyes as the words "…It's true…" kept pouring from his lips. It was true, it was all true. All this time, he thought it was true! His dreams were finally becoming a reality. He had the girl he's been in love with since forever! He finally won her. But now, it felt as if a dark cloud of harsh but true reality came over and rained all over it. There was no denying it: He was a loser. A worthless, hopeless loser who was best left to rot in his own shame. There was no way he deserved Kim's friendship, let alone love, and he knew it. Why would he, when there were more deserving guys like Josh Mankey or even Brick Flagg. He didn't deserve Kim. He didn't even deserve to live…

Walking over towards the broken boy, he watched as the naked rodent scurried away. Presuming to look for help for the miserable wretch, but it wouldn't do him any good. No matter what anyone could do, the boy was now his and his for him to do as he pleased. He was his from the moment he entered the park. Now there was one last thing he needed to do before he could declare checkmate…

"However, there is one thing you can do to prove yourself. One simple task to redeem yourself…"

**Middleton Mall**

A scowl on her face, Bonnie fretted over her current dilemma. How could they have thought that _this_ was a good idea? She's seen a lot of stupid and downright pathetic ideas, but this had to top them all!

Resisting the urge to cost herself more than she could afford, she quickly examined herself through the mirror. 'Just what _were_ they thinking?' The dress wasn't exactly too short, but it wasn't that long either, only reaching to the back of her thighs. It was obviously tube-styled as both straps seemed to end on one shoulder. That wasn't too bad in itself. The color, or rather colors, on the other hand were another thing left to be desired. 'Who designed this, Picasso?' At first, she was excited over this dress as she seen it in a magazine. But upon closer inspection, the colors just weren't cutting it when placed together with her bronzed skin. Talk about a waste of time…

Resisting all urge to rip this hideous dress off, she slowly but carefully slipped off the dress. Leaving herself in a pair of aqua panties, she quickly place back on the bra she removed to gain a better review on how the dress looked on her. At least there was some money to be saved. She had already found the right dress. Speaking of which, it was still hanging on the hook of the door. It was similar her favorite red one, but it was black and had a few over the cleavage area. Sometimes, simple colors and designs were the best way to go. This should bring Brick's attention back where it should be, and hopefully teach that treacherous blonde skank a lesson in loyalty.

It wasn't as if she was really in love with Brick, but it all had to do with appearances. He was the captain and quarterback of the football team and she was the head cheerleader! Sure, Kim was squad captain. But when it came down to it, she was no head cheerleader. A head cheerleader had to set the standard, be caught up in all of the latest fashions, and make appearances at the hottest parties. Has _Kim_ ever done any of those things? Still, Kim and Brick were the least of her problems.

With Stoppable still at the hospital – Please let it be forever – she didn't have to see much of that fool anymore. And even then, seeing that dreadlocked jerk only in class was still more than she wanted to. Still, it didn't sit well with her knowing that he probably thinks of her as nothing more than a social-climbing snob. It wasn't as if she didn't have any feelings! The worst part is that she didn't know why did she give a damn, anyway? From what she's heard, Zach was only staying in Middleton for a semester anyway, so he'd soon be out of her life for good. He'd probably think the same thing about her. It was so frustrating having to deal with someone like that! Someone who you can't control! She knew how to control men, how to reduce them to putty in her hands. When she said jump, they asked how high! When she demanded flowers, they give her a bouquet!

Slipping on her skirt, she truly wondered what would become of their assignment. Would they automatically pass due to Stoppable's hopefully-prolonged stay at the hospital? Will they get another assignment? Hell, will it be separate? Please god let it be so! As long as it doesn't ruin her grade, nor does it lead to further stress, she didn't care where it led to.

Her shirt dropping over her bra-clad breasts, Bonnie made sure that everything was back in place before grabbing her purse. Both dresses hung, she grabbed their respected hangers before leaving the booth. She decided that the best way to deal with a problem like Zach Asters required more calculated approach. As much as she wished she could just be rid of him for good, she knew that they'll have to see even more of each other – whether they liked it or not.

**Neighborhood – Outside Middleton High**

"Hope, are you sure she's around here?" Tara asked as the two girls walked around the neighborhood. As much as they would rather not want their parents to find out, the cat had already been let out of the bag: Marcella was missing, and her parents were worried. Tara would've asked for Kim's help, but Hope felt that she wasn't ready to talk to her again yet. To be fair, she wasn't that much in a hurry to talk to Bonnie either. Bonnie's actions proved to be unforgivable as a whole, but at least with Kim it was more out of Hope's own anger their relationship hasn't been the best. Tara could only pray that once this was all over they could go back to being friends. The Cheer-offs were just around the corner and they needed to be a united front.

"She has to be!" The pinoy responded. "God knows we've already searched the whole city! Not to mention that Marcella doesn't have that much money. That last dress she bought looked too good to not derail her expenses."

"Well there's always taking a Greyhound bus!"

"There's no way she would just leave her family and friends!" Hope remembered last night when she got the car. Her mother was in tears, asking her if she saw her_ hija_. As much as she wanted her to calm down, she could understand her pain. Her parents tried all that they could do to assure their daughter that everything would turn out for the best, despite her… situation, but it wasn't enough for her, especially after Monday… God, she hated men… Okay, that was a bit too much, but at times she just wanted to kick them below then strangle them… Especially Julius… wherever he was…

"Well at least everyone's on high alert and looking out for her." Tara smiled, "It'll all be okay…"

"Not everyone…"

The blonde let out a sigh, "Don't go there again."

"She has all the resources in the world available to her. If she used them, Marcella would've been found by now. God knows how many times she manages to find Stoppable! Then again, he's so wrapped around her finger that she'd want to make sure she could always find him when she needed him." Hope let out a scoff. She had to admit, for his many flaws, she could respect Ron Stoppable for being able to put up with her. Knowing that he must have some knowledge of how much of a control freak she was. Then again, love does make one blind to another's faults…

Tara looked downward from hearing Hope's words. She always did have a feeling Ron still had feelings for Kim. If that was the case, then she could forget about him noticing her. Then again, Ron was so oblivious to women who actually have an interest in him that she should've expected something like this. Nevertheless, getting him to notice her would be harder than she thought. But her relationship woes were the least of her worries… "Hope…"

"Hmm?"

"If I tell you something, you'll keep it a secret right?"

'Oh great…' And now Tara's starting to have issues herself! …Well, more issues than the obvious, but it's just what she needed: Another friend with problems she couldn't possibly do anything to help.

"Well, lately I've been feeling strange. It's as if there's something strong growing inside of me!"

"Something… strong?" Hope's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be…

"Yeah… As if there's this great power building inside of me…"

There was no way she was going to lose another friend to this Mu-Type crisis… "Tell me, when did all of this start?"

"I'm not so sure…" Tara closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I think… it all happened last week after the party. Then we saw Zach stumbling in the street and that car was just heading toward him…" She shook her head, "…I couldn't just stood there and let him get run over, so I ran to help him out of the way. But I nearly tripped… Then I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"It was as if electricity was beginning to flow within me from out of nowhere. When I got a good grip on him, I found myself moving within a flash."

Within that mention, it began to come back to Hope. Tara nearly flew with Zach in tow from the car as they both crashed onto the nearby sidewalk. Neither she nor the driver knew how that happened. Luckily, they were able to pass if off as their years of cheerleading paying off. With a quick check of ID, they soon found out where he lived. They managed to get him into his room somehow, then the jawbreakers begun to take effect and… She shook her head, "It figures…" It all came back to Zach again. First he gets into a fight with Kim, then his blatant lie about eating the Jawbreakers which he used as an excuse to save Bonnie – _again_! And now this! She knew there was something about him that made her suspicious. And this all but justifies it. "I think Zach needs to be investigated – now!

"Hope, I know how you feel about him. But we don't have much-"

"Hello, open your eyes Tara! After all that has happened, after all we've seen him do, let alone act! This goes beyond a red flag!" She began to wonder if it _was_ better to let him get run over…

"You're right about Zach possibly hiding things, but don't you think-"

Hope noticed Tara stopping, "What's wrong?" She soon got the answer to her question: There he was, walking on the sidewalk with a cold expression on his face. No, it wasn't Zach, but someone else who has been the topic of discussion.

Tara blinked, "What's with Ron? What's wrong with him?"

"Dunno, don't care at this point!" The gods were really trying to turn Hope off men, were they! Either they were weird as hell, too suspicious to be trusted, or complete dickwads. Then again, this was a particularly new side she's seen of him. Then again, that was nothing compared to the figure following him. Just what they needed: Another suspicious member of the male gender. Lovely…

"We have to do something, Hope!" Tara pleaded, causing her friend to sigh. She knew of her crush on Ron well enough to understand her concern. But she knew that, social circles aside, she had a better chance dating Lance Bass. Stoppable may've gotten along with Josh, but seriously who was he fooling? He obviously still had feelings for Kim, not to mention after the breakup…

"I don't think that's a good idea…" As much as she knew she couldn't leave the boy alone with the textbook-pedophile, but the idea of possibly provoking this guy into a fight which may result in injuries or worse didn't seem to be risks worth of helping someone they could at least tolerate.

"Suit yourself!" Tara had a bad feeling about that man, and she knew it had something to do with Ron. Ignoring Hope's protests, Tara ran towards the boy in a desperate attempt to gain his attention, but it was as if she didn't exist. Apparently to him, nothing else mattered. But that wouldn't stop her… "I'll get you to notice me, Ron…"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that…"

"…" The deadpan tone was enough for the hair on her neck to stand as she turned to see that strange man who was following Ron. "…W-who are you?"

"Only an observer who only wishes to see the climax of young Ronald Stoppable's crumbling love life!"

Her eyes narrowed, "What have you done to him?"

"He's not doing anything he doesn't want to do! All I've done is brought out his own hidden emotions! And now he's going to do what he believes he should've done long ago…"

As if it came to mind instantly, Tara gasped, "No!"

"Yes…" He had to admit, he was quite impressed with the young girl's persistence. Perhaps Stoppable wasn't the only one who was fighting for the one he loved. He didn't need to look into her mind to see who this person was, although her taste in suitors could be a tad better. "He will proceed to go after Josh Mankey, and then show Kim who she should've stayed with. To finally prove himself to her! You find that fascinating, do you not?"

Tara's eyes widened at his declaration, "No…"

"Yes! From his expression on his face he doesn't seem to be in any mood to play around. And from what I've also manage to find out about him, I would be deeply concerned over Josh's well being. Wouldn't you agree if you knew?"

"I… I…"

"TARA!" Hope quickly ran across the street, managing to dodge the incoming car, to come in defense of her friend. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"You seem quick to defend her! Clearly you've done a great job standing by her." He replied to her, "A shame you couldn't do the same for your so-called best friend!"

Hope narrowed her eyes, "Like you know anything about me!"

"It doesn't take much effort to read one such as yourself, I'm afraid. You always look down on others, especially those of whom you keep company with. Believing them all to be nothing but snobs who are so concerned with status! And you? You dare to act so noble and righteous, preaching about loyalty and friendship, when in truth you're are of the same cloth. Both figuratively and literally! The way you've abandoned Marcella is proof of that!"

As if a needle struck through her heart, Hope's eyes widened. "I... But I…"

"It was quite a day for you to make the cheer squad and meet new friends. 'Out with the old and in with the new,' after all! Sure, you might have had noble intentions and wanted to invite Marcella along, but those thoughts quickly vanished when you met the football team that night! Now that must've been quite a tale…"

Hope shook her head, not wanting to hear these words, "No… No…"

"Yes… On the eve of the party, you and a running back – Aaron Wheeler was it? You both decided to have an unforgettable night. Sure there was talk at first. But then one thing led to another and…" He sighed, "One must wonder how devastated your parents would be if they would've known that their 13-year old little girl had a one night stand! It would definitely be worth abandoning the one friend who was always there for you! It makes one wonder if you, who abandoned your best friend-"

"Stop it…"

"-Are any better than those who you show contempt for? Those who follow the social norms of which you claim to despise?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Hope sprung forward as she lashed out at this… this monster! He was airing out all of her secrets, all of her past decisions! It was as if her diary became a movie to be played at a cinema!

He grabbed her wrists as a smirk formed on his lips, clear for her to see, "I believe the answer is clear: Not only are you, Hope Martinez, no better than those that you look down on. But for all it is worth, you're even worse than they are. While they are no doubt social climbers who are almost ready and willing to do whatever they can to maintain their personal status quo, at least they don't pretend to be above it all and deny themselves of who they really are. You on the other hand try to pass yourself as the lesser of the two evils, when in truth it is the other way around. You didn't show any concern over those you and your associates trampled on, nor the injustices flicked upon them until it came towards Marcella, which was a perfect opportunity to wash away the shame of your own guilt. But not matter how much you try, no matter how much you wish for it, you will never be able to wash the blood of betrayal from your hands."

He scoffed as she shook her head in a futile attempt to deny his accusation, "It's become quite clear now why Marcella decided to run away. Knowing that everyone has turned their back against her and one of the only ones who would stand by her side is one who had already betrayed and tossed her aside like garbage before, it would be difficult for anyone to blame her…"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tara couldn't take it anymore! First he went after Ron, and now Hope? Using as much force as her body would allow her, she shoved her verbal assailant away from her, knocking him on the ground.

Upon impact, he rolled back up to his feet, "So you still decide to help her after finding out the truth about your so-called friend. No matter…" He straightened out his coat as he could see that Ron was nearly out from his vicinity, "As amusing as it was toying around with this Fail-Type here, this game has become dull. Now if you excuse me, I have a friendship to destroy…"

As Tara watched that spiteful man walk away, she turned towards Hope, who was on her knees, sobbing into her palms. She didn't know how he did it, but it seemed as if he found every dirty secret and aired them out right in front of her. The worst part: The more he dug, the more desperate Hope's denials became. She knew Hope had personal issues, but she had no idea that they were this deep! Nonetheless, Tara did the only thing a friend could do…

As she knelt towards her, she wrapped her arms around the now-broken girl, "Hope, are you okay?"

"It's my fault…" She sobbed, "It's my fault… It always was my fault…"

"Don't beat yourself up over this! Don't let that guy get to you!"

"He's right! It's my fault! I'm the one who ditched Marcella, and now she's been driven away… I could've been there for her, way before any of this had started… I'm such a horrible friend…"

"Don't say that, Hope! You've always been a good friend to me…"

"…Until I ditch you, too…"

"Enough Hope, please! Don't cry about that anymore…" As she says this, unknowingly to Tara herself, her eyes begin to glow as her embrace tightened. "What you did before, how you were before, it's all in the past now, no need to burden yourself with this anymore. It'll get better, I promise…" As much as she wanted to help Ron, she knew she couldn't just leave Hope alone by herself, especially not like this… Now more than ever, her friend needed her and she was going to stay with her through this.

**Possible Home**

"I still can't get over how you manage to get reservations!" Kim barely contained her excitement as she and Josh walked inside of the house.

"What can I say?" The artist replied, "The manager owed me a few favors! You've enjoyed yourself, right Kim?"

She nodded before turning on a heel, "I gonna change into something a bit more comfortable. Be back in a bit!"

"No biggie, Kim! Just take your time…" Josh wondered if they were finally going to do it. Sure it was still in the daytime, but with her parents out and the twins working on a project at a friend's house, this was a perfect opportunity. After all, she did say she wanted to put on "something more comfortable." Still, the decision was up to Kim, and as frustrating as it was, he'd wait even till they were married… if they were still together, that was…

Closing the door in her room, Kim let out a sigh as she walked towards her closet. She was still surprised by the day's events. She originally planned to meet Ron after he was released (How he healed so fast was a mystery even to her.), but when Josh showed up dressed in a nice suit. She didn't know what to say or do! It turned out that he had planned a surprise lunch date at a very expensive restaurant. The kind that not just anyone can make reservations to, and even then it wasn't a guarantee that your reservations would be on the day or time you'd go for. Her parents and even Josh (when he found out about Ron's release) tried to convince her to go see him, but Kim didn't want the reservation to go to waste. Hopefully Ron would understand. He just had to! Besides, it wasn't as if he'd be that excited to see her, with all that has happened.

Opening the door, she wondered just was she going to wear. The blue dress she was wearing was nice, but for everyday wear it was a bit too much. She proceeded to take out two article of clothing: A lime sleeveless midriff and a pair of blue cargo shorts. "Wore it too much…" Placing them back, she pulled out a small blue dress, "I haven't worn this often. Why not give it a try…" Before she could begin any motion of stripping, she heard her Kimmunicator go off.

Placing the dress down, she quickly grabbed the communication device from her desk, "What's the sitch?"

"_Kim, we have trouble!"_ Wade's concerned tone of voice indicated the seriousness of the situation.

"What happened?" Kim blinked, "Did X strike again?"

"_No, it's not him."_ Wade sighed,_ "It's Ron! I think something's wrong with him!"_

"Ron!? But he was just released this morning!"

"_It gets worse! I noticed a change in his vitals, then when Rufus came here-"_

"Wait, Rufus is with you?"

"_He looked freaked, saying something about a strange man who approached Ron!"_

Kim eyes began to shift as her mouth opened, "…Where is he now?" A loud booming sound was heard, as if to answer her question. "…Never mind…"

As she quickly exited her room, thoughts frantically ran through her mind, 'Please don't be Ron, please don't be Ron, please don't be Ron…' As she nearly jumped down the stairs, her eyes widened, her fears have been confirmed. "Ron, NO!"

Josh narrowly managed to dodge a furious fist as he desperately tried to evade the for-some-reason-angry blonde. "Ron, what's gotten into you!?"

Answering with a roundhouse kick, Ron continued his assault as Mankey dodged away, "You thought you could replace me? You thought you could take everything from me? That I'm just some loser who never deserved to even be within Kim's presence?"

"No Ron, it was never like that at all!" Josh tried to reason, but he might as well been wasting his breath. This wasn't the same Ron he knew and come to see as a friend. This was a whole different Ron. A dangerous Ron who was definitely not one to listen to reason anytime soon. "How'd you think Kim would think if she saw you like this?"

"That I finally doing something competent…." Within each step he took was a flow of fury inside as Ron's eyes narrowed. Only one thought played within his mind, "Kill…" It was so obvious, how could he have not seen it before? It was right in front of him. Everything, his relationship with Kim, her almost-sudden reuniting with Josh… It was all planned out from the beginning. It all made since now…

"You're being ridiculous, Ron!" Kim tried to calm her best friend down, "Do you think I'd actually want you to be this way!?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't! After all, I'm more competent, right? Why else, would you kick me off of Team Possible?"

"I did it for your own good, Ron! I did it because I was scared!" Kim closed her eyes, not wanting to remember that day. "When you were almost killed by that guy, I thought I lost you… I didn't want you to risk your life anymore…"

"Do you honestly expect a sane person to believe such rubbish?" A new voice spoke as Kim eyed its owner. It was a man dressed in a black long coat as a bored expression was on his face. "We all know how you truly feel about Ron Stoppable. That's why you dumped him for Josh Mankey, is it not?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, "You! What have you done to Ron!?" He must be the one responsible for Ron acting this way.

"I haven't done anything other than help him realize his true ambition. All that he's doing is acting on his own accord. That's the marvelous thing about emotions: They have the strength and will to override foolish things like morality. Though I wonder…" He flipped a strand of his hair, "Did you really ever love him or did you decide to throw the poor boy a few bones?"

"What!?"

"Your relationship with Ron, that is. Of course I could understand why you'd want to find someone new, but however… Let's just say that there was one person who put more into the relationship than the other."

"How dare you…"

"It's true, is it not? You thought that Ron was the right one, but you knew that it was all but fantasy. The truth is, you wanted someone who was more your type. Who was more… appealing, popular, _image friendly_…" He looked to the side, "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Stoppable?"

As if they were triggers, his words were enough for Ron to resume his assault as he tackled Josh on the ground, grabbing a nearby uncovered pen. "I'M THROUGH BEING TOSSED ASIDE AND IGNORED, DIE MANKEY!"

"RON, STOP IT!" With a flying kick to the face, Kim managed knock him off Josh. As difficult it may have been to fight in heels, they did have their advantages. For one, they provided an overlooked form of weaponry as they could be as sharp as knives if used right. It may cause pain to those not used to wearing them but even more to those kicked by them, as Ron proved from the gash over his brow. Regret began to fill within her. She didn't want to hurt Ron, but she wasn't going to stand there and let him kill Josh. "Josh, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, Kim…"

"You see, she's clearly made her decision on who she favors more…" The coated man's words entered through Ron's ear as a small tear was produced from his eye. So it was true… It was all true. Their relationship… Hell, even their friendship… Was it all a lie, like this guy has been telling him! "She didn't think twice in attacking you. I wonder if she'd do the same if the roles were reversed…"

Ron felt blood pouring from his new wound as he ignored the accompanied pain. "So that's how it is, Kim…" Did Kim really love Josh so much that she'd go as far as to attack him? Or did she really hate him that much that she'd go as far as cutting him? It was all starting to make sense.

"She never really cared that much for you. She may seem to believe that your friendship is priceless, but her actions have proven otherwise. You were her charity case, her biggest supporter of her being the perfect girl. You may've loved her but she loathed you. She attracts you, and you repulse her. She truly believes Josh is your superior in every way. After all, it wasn't him who was locked in the closet. Having to spend those lonely days alone with no food or water…"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!?" Kim had enough of this madman's words as she leaped in the air to deliver a flying kick. However, she was knocked down by another kick, much to her surprise, "No…"

He could only smile as Kim looked up to see Ron, eyes narrowed and glowing blue. "No… Ron, no, you can't…"

"Why not, it makes since, doesn't it?" Kim flinched at how cold Ron's voice was. "I was always a joke to you… I was always a charity case to you, wasn't it?"

"No Ron, I never thought-"

"I've given you everything you wanted! I would've given you the world, the universe, everything that existed just to make you happy!" Kim watched as tears poured out of his eyes, "I would've sacrificed everything! My ambitions, my dreams, everything! Just so you could smile! And it still wasn't enough for you! It was never enough for YOU!"

Kim managed to dodge the thrown lamp as she heard it shatter upon impact to the wall. With her Kimmunicator upstairs, she couldn't call Wade to see if there was a way to snap Ron out of it. As she saw him recklessly rushing towards her, Kim knew she had no choice. It was either him or her and she wasn't going to let their friendship end. Not like this…

Dodging out of the way, Kim landed a blocked kick. As she and Ron fought hand to hand, she noted how his Mystical Monkey Power was kicking in. She wondered, was it this power fueling his anger? Or was it his anger fueling this power. Nevertheless, she knew she had to stop him, even if she really did have to hurt him. She felt Ron shove her onto the ground before monkey flipping him towards the bookshelf. 'Please be okay, Ron…'

Ron turned out to be okay as his eyes' glow became brighter. 'This was it,' he thought. Kim really wanted to kill him at this point, and why wouldn't she? He did try to kill her precious "hottie" after all. And the worst part is: People would still be on her side. If she did kill him, it would be in self defense, not matter what. And who would miss anyone like him in the first place. If that's the way things were going to be, then so be it…

The coated man watched as the two teens continued their fight, amused. Apparently the power he sensed in him was coming in handy after all. It would be amusing if Ron Stoppable of all people were the one to destroy Kim Possible. Wouldn't that be a twist of cruel irony: The pathetic sidekick being the one who kills the great Kim Possible – And not by accident or a fluke! "That's my boy! Kill your so-called friend…"

Josh watched on as he saw the two BFFs fight. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing while they destroyed their life-long friendship! There had to be something he could do to help. It was then he noticed that guy. The one who had started this problem in the first place! Probably for some sick joke, he guessed. Nevertheless, from the way he carried himself, he didn't seem to be much of a fighter. Letting other people he could control and manipulate do his dirty work for him. If he could just take him out, maybe that would be the key into snapping Ron out of whatever trance he was in. God knew the boy already had enough bad advice… As he slowly moved over into position, he made sure that he wasn't watching. This was it… he was going to bring this tragic story to an end…

Within a corner of his eye, he noticed the blonde prep running towards him as he quickly responded with a fierce spin kick! Sending the unprepared boy flying towards the wall… 'Just what exactly was that bloke hoping to accomplish?' Did he honestly believe that he got through by his powers alone?

"Josh!" This distraction was enough for Ron to find an opening as a grab of her arm allowed him to throw her over towards her fallen beau.

"Excellent work, Mr. Stoppable…" The coated man gloated as he watched him approach the fallen couple. "She claimed that you were the one, but she dumped you after all you've done for her. She said that she would always be there for you, but she's abandoned you time after time again. She's broken your heart, lied to you, took your friendship for granted, and sees you nothing more than a charity case to inflate her ego. Kim never cared about you or your well-being at all. She never liked you. She did worse than hate you. She _pitied_ you…"

"Still think I'm a burden?"

Ron's venom-filled voice cause Kim to shiver, "N-no Ron… I never thought-"

"Still need to babysit me?"

"No, it was never like-"

"STILL WANT TO GET RID OF ME!?"

"No, I'd never-" Too weak to move to protect herself or Josh, Kim soon found herself only inches away as Ron was ready to deliver the finishing blow…

"You never cared about me…" Ron grabbed a knife from a nearby table, ready to eliminate the cause of his heartbreak and misery, "_Ever_…"

"Please Ron… don't do this…" Tears poured from her eyes as Kim saw the hate within her old friend's eyes. How, how could someone so innocence, so placid could be twisted like this? "I care about you, we all do… We always have…"

"More lies…" He scoffed, "Now finish the job…"

"…" The knife gripped firmly in his hand, Ron was ready to stab the nearly-pleading girl. Right in her heart, as it was only fair. However, his grip began to shake, as his mind shouted, screamed at him to do it!

Kim watched on, trying to look for a possible way out of this mess. If she was lucky, she may be able to save the three of them from this manipulative bastard… However, she would soon find the knife to drop on the floor as its wielder dropped to his knees…

"…I can't do it…" His hands covering his head, Ron quickly curled into a ball as he began to sob, "I can't do it… I can't kill her… I love her so much…"

Kim sighed in relief, "Thank god…" While she was happy at the change of events, not everyone agreed with her…

He scoffed at the sight before him, "I should've known one as pitiful as you couldn't get the job done…" Turning away, he proceeded to leave the home. "You truly are pathetic…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Those words were enough for Kim to gather enough strength and will to strike at him. It was bad enough that he tried to turn her best friend against her, manipulated him into trying to kill Josh and her, and now he had the nerve to call him pathetic after he basically used his own insecurities and fears to turn him against her? However, before she could leap forward and tackle the bastard, her rational thinking kicked in. Realizing that there were more important matters to deal with…

Like Ron…

Kim walked towards her fallen friend, still shaken in the realization of what he almost done. The reason why she took him off of Team Possible was to protect him, to keep him out of harm's way. Now look at him… It appeared that she had placed him into even more danger! Somehow, that man managed to take everything about their friendship, their relationship, and twist it into a weapon he could use to turn him against her. He managed to take around 14 years of friendship, and nearly managed to destroy it in minutes. And that was something she would never forgive, nor forget. "Ron, I…"

"Why…" She could hear him sob, "What's wrong with me? Why was I not good enough for you?"

Kim could only sigh as she took the poor boy in her arms. She always known that Ron didn't take their breakup as well as she thought he did, but never to this extent. He must've put on a façade, knowing that she would've felt guilty for breaking up with him. He knew that she wouldn't go through with it otherwise. Now she felt even worse than guilty. She felt so weak, so powerless… No matter what she did, no matter what decision she made, somehow her friends still suffered. All of this just to get to her. After seeing how far and how low they were willing to go just to get her, Kim began to wonder if fighting against this new enemy was possible…

Even _for_ a Possible…

* * *

Next Chapter: The changes continue to come to Middleton as Kim encounters Benji and Christian again, which leads to another encounter with X…

**Chapter 14:** Changes Blues! A Shocking Discovery!


	14. Changes Blues! A Shocking Discovery!

**Chapter 14: **Changes Blues! A Shocking Discovery!

"Everything went according to plan, my liege…" A voice spoke within the shadows. "I theorized that the boy was easy enough to manipulate, but his feelings towards Miss Possible were rather strong to say the least."

"_Excellent work V-Ray. If things go as I suspect, Kim Possible will soon become our greatest ally in the upcoming war. Have you gained any further information on the new Mu-Types?"_

"If I recall correctly, they are being held at the MMC. However, with the facility being at high alert, infiltration will be difficult at best."

"_There is no need to be concerned with the task at hand. I already have assigned a group dedicated towards the liberation at hand."_

"What are my further orders?"

"_Stand down for now. As soon as the mission at the MMC is a success, you are to meet up with an associate of mine."_ The screen of a communication device displayed a face of a black-haired man with a depressed expression. Most notably about him is his blue skin and scar under his eye. _"His name is Drew Lipsky. He now goes by Doctor Drakken. He may appear to be a bit… inferior for your tastes. But you may find him to be quite useful for your ambitions."_

"If I may, I only have one question to ask of you."

"_You seem uncertain, V-Ray?"_

"Is Kim Possible truly an asset towards our cause? From what I've observed of her, her skills in action have left me… unimpressed."

"_To these Fail-Types, no matter how one stands against the odds, it is their hope, their faith that keeps their morale high. Naturally, when the eventual war of our supremacy comes, it will be their hope and their faith that will play a factor in the decisive battle. Most of their hope and faith originates from their heroes, their idols, their role models… Kim Possible happens to be one of their biggest role models, given her worldly renown. If their hope and faith would be destroyed, then their morale will fall, which in turn will lead to their eventual downfall!"_

"I'm beginning to see the big picture. Kim Possible is one of the world's most renowned heroes. If anything were to happen to her say, her having a sudden change of heart, the world would be devastated. From what I've researched of her, Kim Possible is one of the most loyal, honest, respected, compassionate, inspiring individuals in this age. This would serve as a major blow to their morale."

"_It would indeed be a shock to the world if they found out the truth about the 'Girl who can do anything…' Soon, Kim Possible will learn who she really is, where she really belongs, and who her true enemies are."_

"I'll continue to stay within the shadows, Master. In the meanwhile, I will observe from afar to see what kind of man this Doctor Drakken is for myself." With the screen shutting off, V-Ray searched around to see who else he could use. He was ordered to stand down, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have a bit of amusement. After all, they were only tools for him to use at his own perusal. Besides, he wasn't convincing them anything that didn't already know or were willing to do…

…

_A pair of eyes viewed the remains of what was once a bedroom as rags were scattered everywhere. As cotton slowly descended to the ground, it walked past the destroyed door before heading downstairs! A growl escaping though its lips, a scent filled within its nostrils. Intrigued by the new smell, it recklessly moved through the living room..._

"_Honey what's wr-AAAAAHHHGH!" A woman of Asian descent let out a loud scream before making a run from it. However, a cable that was stretched in the hallway was loose enough for her foot to catch, causing her to trip! Feeling pain from her ankle, the woman feared that it was twisted, perhaps even broken, as she saw the monstrosity moved closer. She tried to call for help, whether her husband or anyone, but no sound came out. Leaving her in the mercy of the beast now towering her… "Please…" Tears began to pour from her eyes as a claw rose!_

"_Chie! Are you alright?" A man quickly ran into the living room, sharing the same ethnicity as the woman, only to find the mutilated remains of who was once a mother… "NO! CHIE!" He quickly rushed towards the corpse as he embraced her, tears pouring from her eyes. "Chie… Chie!" He turned his face towards her killer, eying as if it was somehow familiar… "You… How could you… HOW COULD YOU!" The only answer he would receive is a blood-stained claw towards his neck. Blood began to flow forcibly as a mixture of skin, blood, and muscle appeared on its claw._

_Once it was done, entrails hung from its mouth as blood covered its body. Leaving its victims –or what was left of them, it moved towards outside as it ripped the door off of its hinges. However, upon stepping foot outside, there was a SWAT team standing by, waiting to attack. Even more surprising, Tara was there. And not just her! Liz, Crystal, Jessica, Marcella… Even Kim and Bonnie were standing by, all in their cheer outfits. _

'_What are you guys doing here?'_

_The blonde lowered her head, but could not hide the tears pouring from her eyes, "I'm sorry…"_

'_Tara, no! Don't do this…'_

"_FIRE!" _

_As bullets fired, it rushed forward towards the gathered force. Looking to destroy all that were in the way, but it would be impossible as the bullets came closer and closer towards the eyes…_

'_No… No…'_

…

"NOOOOO!" Hope furiously pulled herself upward as she could feel the sweat pouring down her neck. Breathing heavily and feeling her heart beating rapidly, she carefully looked around to see if she was still in her room. Spotting her familiar belongings – all still intact, it was enough to confirm that it was all a dream… What was she thinking, this wasn't a dream! This was a nightmare! She had just watch herself as some monstrous beast kill her parents and then she was shot down with the entire squad watching her! Even Marcella was there, and she didn't even say a word. In fact Tara was the only one who showed any remorse, but that was just her nature to be kind. She knew Marcella wouldn't do a thing to defend her, and who could blame her? After all, she did abandon her before, why shouldn't she return the favor? But friendships were the least of her worries…

Slowly pulling her hands towards her face, Hope couldn't understand-No… She refused to believe these hands… _her_ hands were capable of killing her own parents. However, she didn't seem to have any problems wearing their insides like rings bought from a jeweler's. She shook her head, still imagining the entrails draped on her fingers and inside of her mouth… No matter what she did, she couldn't erase the feelings of potentially being responsible for her parents' deaths. Worse, no matter what she could do, this would possibly _be_ her future! A lot could happen to her from here on out…

Hope curled into a ball as tears began to flow through her eyes. As much as she didn't want it to be, she knew that there was a high chance of this becoming her fate. And unlike in Pre-K, Marcella wasn't there to comfort her, watch out for her, or just be there for her! And she only had herself to blame…

Only herself…

**Middleton High (Cheerleaders Wanted! Willing to take **_**anybody**_**!)**

The weekend has ended, as it was now time to return to school. While some weekends were better than other, at least the majority didn't have to spend it contemplating their navels…

In a way, Bonnie was among those that fit the latter…

Sighing to herself, she knew that she was going to do the hardest things she's ever done: Deliberately trying to be nice… No, not "nice" nice, "nice" nice. As in "sugary, taste-like-diabetes" nice! Worst of all, it was to someone who she really couldn't stand. No it wasn't Stoppable, or god-forbid Kim, but someone who never ceased to amaze her, both in pissing her off and foolishness. Speaking of Zach, just where the hell was he anyway? It's bad enough that she'd have to swallow her pride with dealing with the jerk, but looking desperate as well? This was so not going to be easy…

Speak of the devil, his open locker was a sign that he was there. Judging by his body movements, he seemed to be in a good mood. Or at least he wasn't angry. Either way, Bonnie thought, there was no use hiding. Her grade was in stake… "Okay Rockwaller, it's not that hard being nice. Just imagine him as Bric-" She shook her head, "As Nicky Ni-" Again, "Okay, the perfect guy you ever met…" Now filled with confidence, Bonnie walked forward, looking to repair the unfortunately-necessary relationship… "Hey… Zach."

"…"

Her eyes narrowed at the lack of response. 'He so better not be doing this crap again…' If there was anything she hated, it was being ignored. She tried again, "Zach."

"…"

Still no response… 'Damn it, screw it!' Bonnie wasn't going to let him have his little games with her. She grabbed him by the shoulder as his head snapped towards her. 'Finally…'

'Be nice to her or rip her apart…' Zach thought as he saw the blue-eyed cheerleader. 'Oh what the hell….' He let out a small smile, "Oh, hi! How are ya?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Y'know, hanging out with friends, shopping for clothes…" Bonnie mentally let out a sigh of relief. At least he was talking to her. "So how was your weekend?"

"Other than working out at the gym? Pretty dull…" Zach decided he'll play nice for now. He had a feeling that she was up to something (after what she did at the party, he wouldn't put anything past her anymore), but it was best not to act like a jerk. Still, it wouldn't exactly hurt to remind her of what she's done. "It beats being drugged, that's for sure."

'That was so a low blow…' Bonnie had to restrain herself from strangling his neck, "At least you're okay now, and that's what's important," She stated with a smile, while steaming in the inside, 'I'm trying to be nice to you, idiot!'

"A little bit of advice: There's a difference between being nice and _trying_ to be nice. Just so you know…"

'Screw it,' she thought. If Zach was going to be this way, then she's flipping the bitch-switch. "Oh get over yourself, you loser! What I did may've been wrong, but you don't have to be a total ass about it!"

"You're right! I should've sent your ass to jail instead."

It took everything she had to suppress a facepalm, "Seriously Zach, you and I need to talk!"

"I thought we've already had this discussion-"

"If you'd remember correctly, it was interrupted before we all had to go to the MMC! Now if you're done with your memory myopia."

"Then let me make this crystal to you." Zach looked her in the eye to make sure she knows directly where he was coming from, "Unless it's school-related and only if it's school-related, I want as little to do with you as possible. I'll make it even easier for you: I'll eat my lunch outside so I don't have to risk running into you more than I have to." More and more Bonnie reminded him of his ex – and not in a good way. As he tried to walk away, he felt his wrist grabbed. "You know that I already have a reputation of having no qualms hitting girls, and unless you want me to live up to that, I suggest you let go."

"Let's get this one thing straight: I hate you, and you hate me. But like it or not – and I sure as hell don't – we're partners. So I'm not going to let you write me off like I'm some stupid social-climber. You will respect me, got it?"

"You're persistent. I'll give you that much." Zach knew he couldn't keep this attitude up forever. He knew that he would have to work with this girl, even if it led to justifiable homicide – on both sides. But maybe, maybe he could be the better man in all of this. "Okay, it's obvious that we have some issues that need to be worked out…"

Bonnie scoffed, "Duh!"

"Maybe we can meet up and deal with those issues. Our grade depends on it!"

"Finally, something we can agree on." Bonnie sighed mentally. At least it was a start. "Any idea where?"

"I'll let you come up with the place." Zach stated, deciding to see if he could place his trust in her. Baby steps were the key…

"Me? Why me!"

"You know the place better than I do. So I'm going with experience. Unless you want to go to Bueno Nacho…"

"_God_ no… I'll come up with something I think even you'll be satisfied with."

"Alright then… I got algebra to prepare for. I guess I'll see ya later."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Bonnie assured, watching Zach walked off. It wouldn't be that hard to figure out a good meeting place. The question was, would it be enough to satisfy that fool.

**Eight Hours Later…**

A smile was wide on Bonnie's face as she spotted Zach, "I have the perfect place for us to talk!"

Zach didn't bother to turn towards her, as he kicked his lower shins with his heel, "Really?"

Bonnie continued, having since given up on getting him to look at her when she was speaking to him. "It's a new club that just opened up in Denver! We should go check it out!"

"Denver?" This caused him to turn around, one brow raised, "Isn't that a bit far?"

"It's neutral territory! I don't know anyone there, and you sure as hell don't either."

"Bonnie are you using this as an excuse to go clubbing and hook up with a guy?" Zach's suspicion was made obvious. Just what was she planning?

"No! All I'm saying that it'll be a perfect opportunity for us to try to know more about each other!" Bonnie knew that Zach trusted her as much as she could throw Big Mike. She might as well just play on his suspicions. During her time in Literature, Bonnie figured that Zach was someone who couldn't let go of a grudge. Granted, she was like that but at least she was more lenient than he was. Meanwhile, she'll just do what she planned on doing from the start: Killing him with the power of friendship. His paranoia of her would come to play and he'd end up looking like the jerk he really was while Bonnie herself will be seen as someone who desperately wanted to make their partnership work. Zach would end up with two choices: Get over himself or be humiliated.

"Okay, we'll do things your way…" Zach decided… for now, at least. Bonnie was obviously up to something, and he wasn't going to let her get the drop on him again. Granted, he couldn't call her out on her BS. Given his "awesome" reputation, he should consider himself lucky Bonnie would give him the time of day that others would just dream to have. Sleeping with one eye open went without saying. His train of thought was interrupted as his eyes noticed something, or someone of interest. "Hey, what's with him?"

With barely any effort to turn back, Bonnie could see from the corner of the eye of one Ron Stoppable, seated and slouched against the wall looking pathetic… well, more pathetic than usual. She scoffed, "Oh please, _that_? Haven't you heard? Kim finally dumped that loser! 'Bout time, actually!"

"Wow, nice of you to put it that way! That doesn't make you sound like a dick at all!"

"Look, I'm just keeping it real!"

"Hmm… 'Keeping it Real…' Isn't that just an excuse people like you use to justify acting like a total ass?"

"Get off the soapbox!"

"Turn off the Bitch Switch!" Deciding not to escalate this argument even further, he decided to walk towards the troubled teen, "Hey kid, what's up?" No response… "Hello…" Sighing, he decided to nudge him with his foot.

Ron looked up to see the owner of the poking foot, "Oh… It's you, Zach…"

"What's with the emo act? A week ago you were full of spirit, now you're a one-man funeral."

"…"

"Dude, what happened? Where's Kim?"

"Kim… Kim? There is no Kim! It's over between us! Everything… The friendships, the missions, everything!"

"What. Happened…"

"After this one event with some guy with claws, Kim decided that it is better that she went solo! I mean we've been through worse, but she decides to just cut me loose! And then… And then…" He shook his head, "I should've seen it coming… When Kim got back together with Josh, I should've seen it coming…"

Zach rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon. Just because Kim gets a new boyfriend doesn't mean she'd just all up and ditch you! I mean, this is Kim we're talking about right? You and her go way back, and she wouldn't abandon you like that!"

Bonnie scoffed, "A loser like him? Yeah right…"

"You're not helping…"

"No, she's right…" Ron sighed, "I supposed it was just a matter of time…"

Sighing, Zach decides to do something he knew that Bonnie was going to like. "What if I told you there was a way to prove yourself to Kim?"

"Don't play me, Zach. I've already tried that route, and it didn't end well… for any of us…"

Bonnie coughed, "Lostcause!"

"Ignore Bon-Bon." Zach had to suppress the urge to floor her. Was she _trying_ to drive the poor guy to commit suicide? "Anyway, if you want to prove to Kim that you're good enough to go on missions with her again. I think I can help you with that!"

Ron wasn't convinced, "Yeah, how?"

"Yeah, _how_?" Bonnie didn't like the sound of this. She knew that they still have the project to do about Stoppable, but she didn't want to spend any more time with the waste than she had to. Surely the fool wasn't thinking what she thought she was!

"We'll meet you at your place within an hour." Zach explained, "Then we'll-"

"Wait…" Ron stopped, the situations coming to realization, "Are you expecting me to hang out with you and _Bonnie_?"

"Want me to say it again? We'll meet you at your place. Don't worry, she won't bite!"

Ron sighed, seeing that he didn't have many other options. Felix and Zita were going out and Monique planned on working overtime at Club Banana. "Sure, but promise me one thing!"

"What?"

As Ron stood up, "If I get a big head from this, please bring me down."

"Like you can get anything out of this…" Bonnie muttered, causing Zach to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, Bonnie and I got some stuff to do, but we'll meet you at your place."

"Alright Zach, I'll see you there… And Bonnie too, I guess…"

As she watched Ron walked away, she instantly turned towards the guy who obviously lost whatever common sense he had left, "Are you even thinking! Do you honestly expect me, _me_, to actually _hang_ with that loser?"

Zach shrugged, "Well, not really… It's actually quite simple, considering what I have planned…"

"How simple?"

"Remember the theory we talked about? Making a very dependent person independent? This is the perfect opportunity for our experiment. And also a good chance to assure us an A. Think about it, if we can make someone as pathetic and hopeless as Stoppable into someone who can take care of himself and defend himself. Not only will that help Ron out in the long run and make Kim think twice about leaving him out of missions. But it could do good as the squad wouldn't have a "loser" anymore on the team. It'll do wonders for the squad's reputation seeing that Stoppable's no longer a loser, right?"

Bonnie crossed her arms, "And what if this plan fails completely? As like 'blow up in our faces' fail?"

"Then we fail! We've may've wasted our time, but at least we'll have something for our report, right?"

The brunette was still not convinced, "I don't know…"

"It wouldn't hurt to try, at least… I mean, it's the perfect challenge for someone as driven as you. After all, if it all goes well you'll have the ultimate bragging right!"

Bonnie scoffed as she watched Zach walk off, "Bragging right? There's nothing about Stoppable that'd even be _considered_ a bragging right…" Still, aside from the obvious, it wouldn't exactly help to see this scheme of Zach's to completely blow up in his face. Stoppable was a lost cause and everyone knew it. Even, if what the loser-for-life was saying was true, Kim saw the light and realized the years she wasted even associating with him.

"And besides, you might learn something from this!"

Her eyes blinked at the fool's words. "Learn something?" What the hell would she even learn from that failure? …Except how to quickly gain a migraine?

**Dr. Helix' Office**

"We've just got the test results back. The cell samples that we have taken from three Mu-Types have successfully neutralized the mutagenic reaction. It's as if they were never exposed to Xenocide."

"Keep up the good work, Geoffrey! And try not to lose the notes this time." Ending the transmission, Helix soon received another. "Yes, what is it Gloria?"

"Dr. Helix, Dr. Possible is here!"

"Good, send her in! She'll be pleased with-" Before he could finish, the loud sound of the door swinging open with the door knob slamming onto the white wall signaled Anne's arrival, or more importantly her mood. Not bothering to look up, "Dr. Possible, glad you could make it! I was just finishing a call with-"

"Save it, Helix!" She snapped, slamming the door shut, before walking towards the seated man and grabbing him by his tie. "You, me, talking now!"

Helix tried his best to remain calm, but looking into the fiery, green eyes of the woman made things quite difficult. "Calm down Dr. Possible, what is the meaning of this?"

"Calm down? Calm down! My daughter and her boyfriend were almost killed yesterday AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Her sense of herself coming back, she released the shocked doctor as she took a deep breath. "We've just managed to finish the repairs that came from the last Mu-Type attack, only to have another manipulate my daughter's best friend into killing her and her boyfriend, wrecking my living room – again!"

Sighing, Helix realized that there would be no avoiding of this. "Tell me everything."

"When I got home from work, I saw Kim holding Ron close to her, both with tears coming from their eyes. Josh tried to tell me what happened from what he could remember, but he had splinters, cuts and bruised that came when he was thrown into the bookshelf. Kim wasn't in better condition herself! When I heard that Ron was the one behind this, I was shocked!" She shook her head, "…I-I just couldn't believe that from all the years we've known him, Ron would be capable for doing something like that! Then Kim told me how it happened. That some guy approached him and somehow drove him into attacking Josh, trying to kill him!"

"… How is the boy? Ron, I mean…"

"He's better, but not by much…" Anne closed her eyes. "But he's not the only one whose life was in ruins because of that monster! Ron may've been the one who was manipulated, but Kim's been through just as much, if not even more…" She shook her head, I'll never forget the words she said to me last night…

…

"_Mom… I don't think I should be friends with Ron, anymore…"_

_Anne blinked, hearing the words of her daughter, "What did you say!"_

"_Ron and I… I just can't do it anymore…"_

_The older woman sighed. She should've known that it was coming. Mind control or not, Ron did try to kill her and Josh. That would make anyone reluctant to be around a person, even if they were their friends. But still… "Aren't you being a bit rash? You and Ron, you've been friends, ever since you were little!"_

"_I KNOW THAT!" Kim's voice rose, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Do you think I actually want this? Every day, he's been there for me. Whether in school, on missions, everything, he's always been there for me! Even going above and beyond the call of duty! And you know what else, Mom? Do you know that nobody even acknowledges him, if not turning him into one big joke at his expense?" Seeing her mother's shocked expression was incentive enough for her to continue. "That's right! We're supposed to be a team, yet I'm the one who gets all the attention, while he's a glorified afterthought if not a cheap laugh. Ron may try to hide it, but he's not fooling me. I see how it affects him, how little it makes it feel! Adding that to the fact that he can't get respect from _anyone_ at school…" Kim shook her head, "I mean yeah, there are times when he does do great at something, but either it all goes to his head or he has to give it up… He just can't get a break, no matter what he does…"_

_Anne was speechless. She wouldn't even notice it from the times she's seen him, but from what Kim was telling her, she had no idea Ron had to put up with this? And did his parents know of this?_

"_When Caesar stabbed Ron, that was it! I just lost it! I wanted to rip that smug bastard's head off right there. I really thought that he was going to die! At that hospital, right there I said to myself, 'If Ron made it out alive, I'll never put him into danger again. I'll go solo from now on, no matter how hard it'll be.' I knew Ron wasn't happy, but all I cared about at that point was that he was safe! He'd thank me someday, maybe then he could actually start caring about himself instead of me. But what I've done was just put him in even more danger."_

_Kim pulled on her red hair, "I'm so stupid, I'M SO STUPID! I should've known someone would use something like this against us! I knew with those repressed thoughts Ron had, about how everyone sees him, about our relationship, about our breakup, about everything! It was all just a matter of time! The bottom line is that I failed! The worst thing about it all is that bastard didn't even lift a finger! Somehow he could read his mind, and pry into deeper and if I can see how Ron really feels, him being able to went without question!" She scoffed, tears now begun to pour from her eyes, "I'm supposed to be the great Kim Possible… The girl who can do anything! Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me… And I can't even protect my best friend. Some hero I turned out to be…"_

"_Kim…"_

"_How are people suppose to trust me, to depend on me to help them in need if I can't even protect one person, _**one person**_!" Shaking her head, Kim ran her hands through her hair, "Ironic… I took him off of Team Possible just to protect him, and it turns out that I put Ron into even more danger. Now Ron's pretty much scarred for life, and it's all because of me! EVERYTHING IS BECAUSE OF ME! DAMN IT…" She pounded her fists onto the table repeatedly, "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…" Her head dropped as she sobbed, "…Why didn't I stuck to babysitting…"_

…

"I never saw my daughter so broken by this! Until now she was always confident, cheerful, optimistic… Now, thanks to that monster, her friendship with Ron is ruined! Possibly beyond repair, now!

Helix typed away on his computer, examining. "Just as I thought… Bastion Bach, otherwise known as 'V-Ray.' He has the ability to read and manipulate the minds of others. However, he is restricted to only non-Mu-Types. Nevertheless, this makes him even more dangerous."

"So there's a Mu-Type running around who could control us normals into doing whatever he wants?"

"True, but there is a catch: In order to do so, it has to be upon the grounds that fit his target's desires. In the case of Ron, it was revenge and retribution for what he 'saw' as betrayal. Had Ron didn't feel that way about Kim, V-Ray's mind manipulations wouldn't have any effect. Then again, twisting words, on the other hand, could enhance the desired effect. V-Ray is known to have a way with words…"

"You seem to know a bit about him!" Suspicion began to show on the woman's face.

"Every Mu-Type that has been captured before is placed on file. Worse…" Helix sighed, "He was sent here by Xanthos as a spy. His goal was to locate the formula for the cure, and destroy it!" Anne's silence was enough for him to continue the story, "When he first arrived, he got along well with our staff. He even took time to work with some of the Mu-Types who have arrived. Young Katrina was most fond of him."

"Katrina?"

"A Catgirl Beast Mu-Type…" He explained. "She had trouble making friends with others of her own age, mostly because of her size. Bastion was the only one who showed her kindness. …Well, outside of Dorien. Another Beast Mu-Type, but that of a monkey! But he ran with the wrong crowd, so we had to let him go. Leaving Bastion as her only friend…"

"I take it she didn't take it very well when she found out about him?"

"That is just putting it lightly… But it's not my place to say. Perhaps if you meet her one day, she can tell you herself."

Anne could only sigh, "We need to do something, Doctor. Kim has already gone through so much! And Ron is like a son to me. Who knows what kind of pain he's going through right now?"

"I agree…" Helix nodded. Still, at least there was some progress with the new formula. And this time, he would make sure that neither Xanthos nor his associates get their hands on it.

**Ron's House – Outside**

"Uhh… Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! There isn't anything to worry about!"

"It'll be fine? I can't even see! And did I really need to leave Rufus at home?"

"Where we're going, all you're going to need is yourself and only yourself! Nobody else..." Zach smacked the blindfolded Ron on the back, "Let's go! The rebuilding awaits!"

"How is this supposed to help me convince Kim to let me back on Team Possible?"

"It's all done by steps. You have to start small, and extend from there." Opening the door, Zach places a pair of headphones on Ron while handing him a CD player. After tying another blindfold over him (And tightening it so he couldn't remove the headphones), he made sure that he got into the car without falling over.

'By steps…' He thought, wondering if it was a good idea to go with Zach. So far he's been force to listen to loud Nu Metal and blindfolded – twice! And he had no idea where he was taking him! For all he knew it was to some refugee camp. Possibly being a trap… But Kim would come to save him if it was, though. Then again, what if she wouldn't? It was understandable, given that he did just try to kill her and Josh, even if it was basically mind control. He knew that there would be a lot of making up to do in order for him to repair a once-priceless friendship.

As he felt the car beginning to move, he took a deep sigh, "Please don't be a trap…"

"Are you even sure this'll work?" Bonnie sighed, at the wheel as with a small glance she saw Zach in the side seat with a confident smile on his face. She seriously hoped that he knew what he was doing! After all, she was stuck with a loser and a fool in her car. What would people say if they saw her with them? They might give Zach a pass, given his occasional usefulness. But Stoppable was the almighty king of losers, the biggest loser of all time! How would it look for her to even be standing _next_ to him? She wasn't Kim – _thank god_.

"Sure? Not really! Confident? Definitely! I managed to scope the area not too long ago." He placed his hands behind his head, "Trust me, he should be fine!"

"Like that's reassuring!"

"I mean, sure this is a risk that might backfire! Probably get the guy sent to the hospital – again! But doesn't the greatest of ideas always come with the greatest risks? After all, who said greatness comes easy?"

"I still really don't like the whole idea! For god's sakes, Zach, he could get hurt… _or worse_!"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "And here I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't! But I'm not the heartless bitch that you _think_ I am!"

"But you're definitely not nice, by any stretch!"

"I'm going along with your 'great plan,' am I? You know that I could turn this car around and leave both of you walking home, right? But I'm too nice for that! Besides, there's a difference between 'not nice' and 'a heartless bitch.'"

"And yet many would see you as both. You should hear what people say about you!"

"You think I don't? Since when do I care what those losers think?"

"When it suits you? Anyway, enough preaching our philosophies, we need focus on the task at hand…"

"That's true…" The last thing Bonnie needed to do was something she'd regret later… for now, anyway. Upon seeing the specific landmarks, "Are you sure this is the right place."

"Trust me, it's there." Zach knew that this place would be the starting point! The first thing Ron needed to push himself to improve! After he was done with him, Kim wouldn't have any objections in reinstating him!

…

"Oh man, where are you taking me?" Ron could feel the rocky terrain under his feet as he was guided by Zach. The headphones may've been removed, but the fact that he couldn't see anything didn't help ease his worries. It has been around ten minutes since he took him into this area and he was wondering if he somehow got them lost.

"Chillax… we're almost there." Zach maneuvered him through a few more obstacles. After a few more yards, there were finally there! "Alright, this is the first step in your training! All you gotta do is simply get back to town and you're done. That should be simple enough for you, right?"

"… You're going to ditch me, are you?"

"Not really. I'll be waiting for you back in town. Don't worry, I'll buy you a naco if you get hurt from this!"

"That's reassuring…" Ron had his doubts. The fact that he couldn't exactly _see_ where he was only furthered them.

"Anyway, good luck getting back." Zach walked away. "Oh, by the way… You can take the blindfold off now…"

"Did he really need to make it so tight?" Ron struggled in loosening the scarf so he could pull it off (No way could he undo Zach's double knot). Within moments, he somehow managed to slide it off of his head as he begun to take in his surroundings. "Oh no…"

Was he in a desert? Was he in a canyon? Or was it both! Anyway, Ron found himself in the middle of nowhere and with Zach being long gone (And from what he saw, managed to erase his footprints), he knew that he was on his own. This must've been what he had planned, he figured. He didn't have his cell phone, so calling for help was useless. So there was only one thing to do…

With a deep breath, Ron began to walk while looking at his surroundings as he began the long trek back to town. "I hope I can make it through this…"

**Middleton Medical Center (MMC)**

"Is this where they are, Wade?"

"_If they match the description, they're there."_

"You rock, Wade." Shutting off her Kimmunicator, Kim psyched herself up for the upcoming confrontation. At lot has happened over the weeks, culminating with Ron being driven to kill Josh. All of this has been because of Mu-Types. Ever since they arrived, they've cause nothing but pain and misery. Whether to her, her friends, or even her family! But that was going to change.

As she quickly ran towards the medical building, she could feel the power flowing within her battle suit. Aside from a few death threats, it didn't take much to convince Wade to let her use the suit, given what she may be up against. While he did admit that he managed to finish finalizing the suit, Wade had since added new features. Apparently after finding out the possibilities of encountering X, Wade made sure to make a few adjustments. The suit was still fireproof and had self-regeneration, but it also had a few new features. The suit had a new built-in cloaking device which would give her stealth. Also, Wade had made it so it would enhance her strength, but only within a specific amount of pressure. Lastly, the suit had a super-speed function which would allow her speed to increase temporary. It wasn't as fast as the super shoes, but at least she could stop herself this time.

Upon approaching the building, she quickly noticed an all-too-familiar figure on the roof. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the familiar long hair. It was Caesar! The one who started the rift between Ron and her in the first place! Now thanks to him and his kind, her friendship with Ron was all but over! But at least Josh was there for her when she needed it. He's been doing a bunch of nice things for her, lately. Taking her out for lunch, setting up a candlelight dinner, everything has been one surprise from him to the next! At least it managed to take her mind off of Ron, but the continued secrecy was starting to irritate her. With all that has already happened, she would've at least expected Josh to realize how it was affecting her.

Kim once again took out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, I see one of them on the roof!"

"Kim, the suit should have the ability to cling to walls!"

"So basically, I'm like Spiderman?"

"Exactly! And with your super speed, you should be up there in a flash!"

"Cool! Thanks Wade!" Placing the device away, Kim looked up the high climb she would undergo. She knew that at least two Mu-Types would be waiting for her, and that was just fine. Usually she only fought to stop, but now she was willing to go on the offensive! If it meant that none of her friends or family would be hurt, then so be it… "Time to see what this suit can do…"

As the blue lines on her white suit began to glow, Kim took a deep breath before placing a hand on the steel wall of the building. She could feel the attachment, yet could easily pull it off if she wanted to! So far so good! Now it was time for a test run…

Within each step, Kim marveled at suit's work. It was as if she was crawling on flypaper at super speed, only much easy to get out of! 'Note to self: Give Wade a huge thank you,' Kim thought as she continued to make her ascent. How amazing this feat was, she knew she would have to be focused and in the zone! She had told the young boy to keep on a lookout for anyone who matched the descriptions of Benji Kaiser and Christian Caesar. They might've got the drop on her before, but this time she would be returning the favor! And with her new equalizer, there was no way she was going to let these two have their way and do as they pleased.

Reaching the top, she got a clear view of what was going on. There were a small of large locker-like containers placed on the rooftop as she spotted Caesar placing the latches onto the handles. "Just what are they up to…" Kim decided to watch for now. She still had the element of surprise, so she had time to plan her attack. She would have to do this carefully, though. For all she knew they could've been explosives and the last thing she needed to do was to destroy a building due to her own foolishness, let alone a hospital.

"Yo, Chris!"

Kim heard the loud boisterous voice as she saw Kaiser effortlessly carry two more lockers. Despite the lockers being twice his size (Even for him, which said a lot), his face showed only the slightest amount of strain! 'I hope Wade made it capable of taking a few hits, too…'

"I got the last two here!" He bellowed as he carefully placed both containers down.

"Careful now, Benji!" Caesar warned, finishing hooking up another "We certainly don't want to damage the beauty of our precious cargo."

"My Benji has enough to worry about without your commentary," He heard Maddie's voice from his headset, much to his annoyance…

"This is a matter between older people, children should stay quiet!" Hearing the girl's ranting, he switched off his headset as he continued to hook the rest of the containers. They were all hooked up together and when the pulley proceeded to activate, they would all proceed to go into the ship. It helped that the containers themselves had wheels on the bottom, thus making them easy to transport. Quite convenient, he must say…

Kim knew she had to find out what was in those containers, but she couldn't risk blowing her cover. She sighed, if only Ron was her to provide a distra-NO! She shook her head at the mere thought. She couldn't and she wouldn't call him! She said… she vowed she'd never put him into danger ever again. And considering last time, it would be the best case scenario compared to this time. Kim let out a sigh… Looks like she really _was_ on her own…

However, the mystery of the containers would soon be sawed, as within a turn, she managed to spot a familiar shape inside…

A gasps left her lips as Kim saw a familiar green light inside, but still manage to see the body… "Liz!" Another container followed, showing another figure. Her skin was purple, her size increased, and appeared to be in cryosleep, but was still recognizable… "Crystal!" Seeing two of her cheermates in their current condition was enough for Kim to realize what was going on here: They were abducting the Mu-Types – her classmates – from the hospital! But for what?

"_I've prayed that it wasn't the case, but it appears to be so. And now they're moving onto experimenting on civilians, particularly Kids."_

Burgess' words playing through her mind, Kim's eyes narrowed. 'So that's their plan…' She thought Helix and his secret society were low before, but using her friends and classmates as pawns for their own ambitions went even lower. Despite the odds, she was through waiting. She couldn't allow those bastards to abduct them like that, she had to strike now!

"Just two more and we're done here!" Benji stretched out his arms, "Man, I've worked my load for today! When's that Drakken guy paying us?"

"Soon, he says…" The blonde responded. "But like you I'm becoming quite impatient myself. Apparently you little girl has duped us both into helping a mere cheapskate."

"Lay off her man! Look, I know Maddie can be harsh at times! But she has a real sweet side!"

"Certainly it must be hidden under all that sourness." Christian sighed, "Surely you can do better than that useless Loli…"

It took everything he had within him to prevent from ripping his head off. Benji couldn't stand it when people made fun of Maddie, especially her condition. She was normal once, until her family betrayed her and ruined her life! Any other dirt bag in the world would've abandoned her, fearing of being labeled as a pedophile. Sure, she was still developed somewhat for a girl of her current age, but how long could he go on like this! He didn't want to leave her, but he had already got into enough trouble without this piling on. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hard kick from behind…

"And besides, there are other girls who would throw themselves to you if you'd open your eyes a bit," Christian continued, unaware of his partner being knocked down. As he got back up, he was hit again, "And then, there are _just_ others…" Another hit to the knee followed by one to the face, "No matter, it goes without saying that they would definitely be a step up from your current girlfriend…"

"HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!"

"Huh?" Christian turned to see Benji being knocked around, but how! He was the only one standing there besides himself! He blinked… What if _they_ had already caught up to them? What if… A fragrance filled his nostrils as a smile came to his face. "Of course…"

Extending his nails, his fingers pushed closed together as he continued to watch this farce of an attack. 'You're ploy may've worked, but it ends…' With an upward swing of his arm, the extended nails fired towards Benji's position. "HERE!" Within moments, they managed to ricochet off of something –whatever it was – as it did leave penetration marks and small cuts. This was all the guidance they needed to find their would-be attacker…

'Damn it…' Kim rubbed her arm as she watched the nanomachines repair the exposed area of the suit. Hopefully she would be able to recover whatever stealth she had loss, but apparently the extended nails would see thing differently. Narrowly dodged it, Kim noticed thin strands of red hair flying as she proceeded to dodge him.

"Just so you know, Dear! It's never a good idea for someone to go for the element of surprise with a fragrance such as yours!" Christian stated, the smell of apples guiding him! The red strands of hair also contribute towards his "blind" fight. "I can hear your footsteps as well!" With another slash, Christian had a good idea who this mysterious attacker was.

"Well I guess there's no point of hiding is there!" The cloaking device deactivated as Kim appeared above him, driving a kick towards his head.

"Ah, it's you Kimayla!" Benji cracked his neck, "Nice of ya to drop by around these parts!"

"And you're gonna release everyone you kidnapped from that ship!" Her eyes narrowed, "_NOW!_"

"Whoa! What got you fired up all the sudden!"

"It's simple!" Kim glared, "PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

Benji managed to dodge the kick, "Now there's the Kimmy I wanted to fight!" He managed to take another to the ribs, and one more to the chest! "Oh, and you hit hard too! Nice!"

"Oh, there's nothing about what I'm going to do to you!" Thoughts of Ron on her mind, Kim proceeds on her assault. Kicks, punches, and each mixed in between. She had a lot of aggression she wanted to let out of what she's been through. It was thanks to Mu-Types that Ron almost died! It was thanks to Mu-Types that Ron almost killed her and Josh! And it was thanks to Mu-Types that their friendship, if it still existed, would never be the same!

Dodging the chains swung towards her, Kim thought of everyone else who was affected by this: Hope, Tara, Liz, Marcella, Crystal… All of her friends have suffered just as much as Ron has, all because of Mu-Types! The sooner Burgess makes that cure, the better things will be!

Kim managed to catch the chains in her hands while the other end was still wrapped around Benji's wrists. 'Time to see what this suit can do!' Utilizing all of her strength, Kim pulled as hard as she could, but he didn't seem to budge…

"Aw look, isn't that cute: Kimmy here's trying to pull me over!" Benji taunted, hardly making any effort to stand his ground. Sure, she could hit, but power was just not up her alley. _That_ was his department! "Try all you like! You'll just wear yourself out!"

'Damn it all…' Kim tried, wondering what was wrong. "Come on, suit! Where's this extra strength you're supposed to have!" Within a few moments, she soon felt her arm slowly moving back as she saw buckled boots drag across the ground.

"Wha-!" Benji tried to put more pressure into his stance, to anchor himself against the pull, but it wasn't work. "Come on…" His resistance, "No…" Seemed to be decreasing, "No…" the more effort he applied, "No…"

"It's working!" While the pressure hasn't changed, Kim could feel the suit finally aiding her as it became easier and easier to pull. As much as she didn't want to risk giving him the slightest amount of momentum, Kim knew that this was her chance. As she called up all the strength she could muster, she invested it all in one big pull… "GYAAH!"

"Nonono-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" A spinning back kick was there to greet him at the end of his flight as Benji found himself flying back where he came onto his back. At the sound of the chains hitting the rooftop, Benji slowly rose, still feeling the effects of that kick.

"Benji, we're ready!" Christian called out. "Let's go!"

Kim blinked as she looked towards the direction of the ship, only to find the containers no longer there! Apparently during the flight, Caesar managed to somehow loaded everything, including Liz and Crystal! "Oh no!" Kim tried to make a run for it, but was clotheslined by a rising lariat.

He flipped up a strand of his black hair, "Well Kimmy, it's been fun! But now I have to be out!" As the ship flew overhead, a retractable ladder dropped down as Bengji gripped on a lower run. "Laters!"

Quickly rising up, Kim saw Benji climbing up on the latter as it begun to take off… "No… CRYSTAL! LIZ!" She tried to run after them, but the ship was too high in the air! She cursed, realizing that there was no way to catch up to them. "I so wish I brought a jetpack." She let out a sigh. There was no way this day could get any worse…

However, from above, she saw a familiar figure flying towards her way. Recognizing the mask and scarf, Kim narrowed his eyes. "So this is X…"

The above figure looked downward and saw who it was, "Well lucky me, if it isn't Kim Possible! It's funny how we keep running into each other!"

Kim fell into a stance, "And this is the last time!" She may've failed to rescue Crystal and Liz, but she would not fall here. Especially not to X.

X dropped down from the sky with a flying kick, before looking in the direction of the escaped ship. "Hmm… Got away, did they?" He concluded before dodging a kick.

"And I bet you're satisfied with that, are you?"

"…Is that so?"

"Is so or not, I'm not letting you escape from me again!" Kim threw another blocked kick as the two proceeded to trade blows. Kim couldn't help but notice that there was something different about him. She couldn't place her finger on it, but this wasn't the same X she fought back in the lab. Almost as if it was a different person…

"So, where's your moving target? Or did you decide to leave Junior at home?"

"His name… is RON!" Electricity began to surround her fist as she drove it towards the masked adversary, knocking him back a bit.

X managed to recover, "Hmm… Nice battle suit! Pretty cool bag of tricks you got there!"

Kim scoffed, "Flattery won't help you weasel your way out of this!"

"…Is that so?"

"That is _so_ getting annoying…" Kim narrowed her eyes. Can't that guy say anything else?

"Seeing as there's no longer any reason for me to stay here, I'll be off now!"

"You're so not getting away!" Kim tried to tackle him down, only to be met with a flamethrower towards her!

As the flames dissolved, X let out a sigh, "I really didn't want to do this…" Looking around, he couldn't find any trace of the teen. If she was who she was, she should've been able to easily dodge that. But if she didn't… "Such a waste…" As he proceeded to take off, he found himself roughly punched into a wall face first as his hands served to soften the impact to his face. "What the-?" He looked around, only to receive even more punches! One by one, each from different sides! X tried to fathom how it was possible before it came to him. A smile formed under his mask, "Invisibility with a touch of super speed… Niiiiice…" Now that he knew what to look for, he prepared himself for the counter attack. "You know you'll have to do more than classic trickery right?"

"…Is that so?"

He snickered at hearing his own words, "Cute… But you left yourself open!" Launching a fireball towards the direction of the sound, all he managed to hit was nothing. "Okay…" He searched around, waiting for her to attack, before letting out a scoff… "What am I doing?" Within a leap, he launch himself to the sky as standing on top of the elevator machine room, Kim saw her opportunity.

"Gotcha!" She took this chance as she gained enough running speed before tackling the above enemy! Feeling her arms wrapped around him, X felt her weight as she moved towards his mask.

"Damn it…" X found himself falling, too occupied in protecting his mask, as both him and Kim crashed back on the rooftop of the hospital.

"If you're looking to use fire, you're wasting your time! This bodysuit is fireproof! Perfect against any of your fire attacks!" Kim declared, having a full grip on his head, "That's right, X! I know all about you! Fire, Electric, Ice… I know all that you're capable off!"

"Really now…" With one hand firmly on the mask, another pointed towards her! "I wonder if you can say the same for your face…"

Kim blinked as she saw his hand beginning to glow, "What!"

"You're trying to take off my face! It's only fair for me to return the favor, after all!"

"You're insane!"

"…Is that so? It's more of an eye for an eye! Mask or not, it's still my face, and you're trying to remove it!"

Kim managed to dodge at the nick of time as another ball of fire burst from of his hand. She couldn't believe it! X was really going to scorch her! Then again, he was Helix' lap dog and knowing what they've just done. Who's to say that this guy isn't as bad, if not worse?

X rolled back to his feet, "As much as I'm enjoying our little date! I have more important things to attend to! Laters!"

"Get back here!" Kim tried to stop him, but he was already in the air. And by the time she would've at least gotten a ride or an emergency jetpack from Wade he'd be long gone! "Damn it…" Even with the supersuit she still wasn't able to save her friends, and she couldn't unmask X! This whole mission was a complete failure. As she proceeded to walk inside of the hospital, she heard a cracking sound under her foot. "What the-?" Moving her foot, she saw some type of card. Just how did it get here? Unless…

Kim blinked as she recognized the Middleton Mad Dogs logo on the back of the white card. It was a school ID! X must've dropped it during the middle of our fight. If that's the case, then it really narrows it down on who X could possibly be. With a deep breath, Kim proceeded to pick the card up, but it wouldn't budge! She just couldn't get a grip of it! Not with these gloves she was wearing… Sighing, she removed her gloves as Kim proceeded to utilize her fingernails to grab a hold of the ID. It was as if something was trying to prevent her from grabbing a hold of it! But she wasn't going to let that happen. She was already 0-for-2, she wasn't going to strike out! Within a few more seconds, she managed to pick up the card. "Now let's see who you really are, X…" As she turned the card over, she examined the picture…

The sound of the card dropping with an edge hitting the concrete next to her boots was all that was heard, as Kim eyes widened as her mouth was. "No… I-it can't be…" Tears began to form in her eyes, "…It can't be…"

* * *

Next Chapter: Kim speaks with Dr. Burgess as she shares her suspicions on X's identity! Also, Bonnie and Tara have a heart to heart.

**Chapter 15:** Suspicion! For The Greater Good!


	15. Suspicion! For The Greater Good!

**Chapter 15: **Suspicion! For The Greater Good!

Step by step…

Pace by pace…

Feeling bruises on his arms and legs from all the climbing, Ron wondered if he was going to make it. How long has it been, he wondered? Two, three hours since Zach left him behind in this place? What this really supposed to help him prove to Kim that he should be back on Team Possible? What's the point of all of this anyway? This was starting to remind him when he first entered Yamanouchi, where he struggled climbing the mountain while Yori had no problem. And she was in a schoolgirl outfit at that! All his life he wanted to just give up while Kim, Yori, hell even Felix despite his handicap were able to make something of themselves. And look where it got him: Alone and now he was pretty much tricked by Zach into putting himself in this position…

Ron shook his head, what was he saying? It was his slacking off and quickness to give up that led him to this point in the first place! What would be the point in giving up here? Sure, he'd still have his health, but at what cost? As far as he knew, this was his last chance in getting Kim back. Not as a girlfriend. Kim and Josh apparently were meant to be, and giving his actions lately he'd be lucky if she would even _speak_ to him, let alone be his friend again. In a way, Zach was doing him a big favor, as he didn't have to help him in the first place. Then again, it wasn't as if he _asked_ him, it was offered.

He let out a sigh as he sat down on the ground. He wondered what he was going to do. Was he going to continue and risk injury? Or would he start screaming for help? The latter was the better choice, but not as beneficial as the former in the long run. "No pain no gain," after all. Besides, chicks dig scar, right?

"Okay… I can do this…" Ron stood back on his feet as he continued his trek back to town. He was through running away and quitting. He was through being a joke. He was going to get back into town and he wasn't going to give up! He wasn't going to be a loser anymore!

Watching from above, conflict showed on Bonnie's face. At first, she had to admit, it was quite intriguing to see the loser struggling, desperately trying to find his way back to town knowing that Kim wouldn't save him this time. Actually it was quite the amusement in her eyes. But now, seeing the dirt and tear on his clothes, she began to wonder if it was so amusing after all. Granted Bonnie took pleasure in Schadenfreude, especially when it involved people she didn't like. But was this too much? For god sakes, he could possibly be killed from this! Zach would've probably been sent to jail over this, but so would she for being an accomplice! Still, he did say that if it became too dangerous, they'd jump in. So far, from the seated, comfortable position he was in, he didn't exactly seem to be so willing.

"What's the point in all of this?" She had to ask, no longer able to remain silent any longer.

"It's a test of survival!" Zach explained, "This is to see how well he adapts in his surroundings, even in the worse case scenarios. Think of it as a trial. If Ronnie-boy manages to make it back to town on his own, without begging or receiving any help, it will be a demonstration of how dedicated he is of improving himself. One of the first things he needs to know is that he won't get help all the time, let alone from everyone. Still, you have to admit he shows that he does have some will to live!"

Bonnie scoffed, "Surprised me, giving that his only reason of living has all but abandoned him."

"Even more impressive, don't you think? Then again, it could double as a problem. Right now, Kim Possible – or rather hope of a future reconciliation with her – is the only thing that's keeping him going! But if something were to happen to her, all of his attempts would be in vain. Then again, this may be the perfect kick in the ass he needs to mature quickly." Bonnie may think that this would be a simple attempt to make Ron less of a loser (As far as she's concerned, it would be minimally effective), but to Zach it was more than that. In his mind, Ron will be a test to see if people in general can improve and perhaps evolve from their mediocrity into that which would be more independent and resourceful.

"I'm still wondering why we're even wasting our time on this loser-for-life? There are so more important things I could be doing! Finding a new dress for homecoming for one…"

"Hmm…" Zach closed his eyes, "Bonnie…"

"What?"

"What do you suppose is Kim's greatest failure?"

"The hell I know," She shrugged. "She's so damn perfect, I doubt she even _have_ any failures, let alone a greatest one!"

"Think deeper now. What is the one thing Kim Possible has never managed to do?"

"That's a good question, what is the one thing Miss Perfect has never managed to-" She paused as he looked at Ron, "Wait… You mean-"

Zach nodded, "You think that Kim would be able to make sure that Stoppable was out of loser hell, given her renown and reputation. But apparently she's not even capable of doing _that_."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"Think about it: What if we're able to make Ron go from zero to hero, something not even Kim has been able to do?"

"Like that'll happen!" Bonnie's skepticism was apparent, "If Kim couldn't do the impossible, what makes you think we're able to?"

"There are a lot of reasons not accounted for, on both accounts. It doesn't mean that we can't try. But what if we do manage to succeed with this? What if we do manage to do the one thing that Kim Possible wasn't able to do?"

'The one thing Kim Possible wasn't able to do…' A smile formed on the brunette's face. For all his flaws, Zach actually was onto something! What if they were able to bring Stoppable up from the lowest to the low to the top of the food chain? It would be so wonderful! Finally, she would be able to one-up Miss Perfect for once. But still, she wasn't without her reservations…

Given what she has seen so far, Zach was willing to place the froob into situations that would bring danger to him! What would be the point of helping him if it was going to get him killed! She had to admit, she was worried about her "partner." Just how far was he willing to go, anyway? More importantly…

Did she really want someone like Ron Stoppable to go up on the food chain, let alone as part of _her_ social circle?

**Middleton High School (Ready For Cheer-Offs? Really could use some cheerleaders!)**

As Tara exchanged books from her locker, concern was evident on her face. Two nights ago, she received a rude awakening with a phone call from Hope. She was to come meet her at the park, as she really needed to talk to her and her alone. When she got to the park, she found her curled in a ball as she then heard about the nightmare she had. She knew that it was only a dream, that it shouldn't have any influence of what was to come, but from the way she describe it, it was as if her future has been decided. That encounter with that suspicious man opened up a new side of Hope she had never seen before.

She had told her that the worst part of the dream wasn't that the entire squad stood out there where she was shot down. But it was Tara who apologized! Not that she meant any offense by it, but that, from what she saw, Marcella didn't have any ounce of emotion towards her. No anger, no concern, not even pity! It was as if she didn't care what happened to her. Nonetheless, Hope felt alone. More than she ever did…

Closing the steel door, Tara knew that she needed to talk to Bonnie. She knew that she had her own problems, but Hope seemed to have it worse… or at least not taking it as well. Nevertheless, she knew that her troubled friend would, more than ever, need her friends to help her get through this. Speaking of whom, she saw her walking dressed in a particular outfit that was barely within school regulation: Leather skirt and an open sleeveless button-up over a strapless top that didn't show her abdomen-for once. She had to wonder if Bonnie was still trying to seduce Brick. She knew that she lost most of her power over him ever since he's started going out with Jessica, but maybe it's time for her to just cut her losses. So she wasn't dating the captain of the football team, _who cares_? But that wasn't important. "Bonnie!" She quickly approached the girl, looking to see if she could get some support for Hope, to convince her that she is a good friend, even if she herself doesn't think so.

Hearing her name the brunette turned to the blonde approaching her, "What's up, T?"

"We need to talk!" Tara's voice carried a concerned ton.

"Sure, but answer this for me?" She stood in a pose meant to show off her body, "What do you think?"

"You look great, Bonnie," Tara stated, taking everything within her to resist facepalming. Now wasn't the time for her scheming!

"Think it'll grab Brick's attention?"

Tara had enough, "Can we talking about something else besides you for a change?"

Bonnie's blue eyes narrowed, "What's your damage?"

"Sorry... It's just…" She sighed, "I'm worried about Hope."

She scoffed, "What did she do now?"

"Nice to see that you're taking this to heart. Really…"

Bonnie didn't like the sarcasm, "What's with you acting all Mom-like all the sudden?"

"It's called carrying about your friends! If you haven't noticed, Hope hasn't been herself lately!"

"That's an understatement! Didn't you hear about her freakout during tryouts?"

"I know, but that's the point! Hope's been going through a hard time and we need to be there for her! We're her friends, after all!"

"I'm not the one with the problem, it's her!" Bonnie retorted. "If you want to blame someone, talk to Hope! She's the one who won't even talk to me! Just last week I went to say hi to her, and she just ignored me! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well to be fair, considering what you've did when not even year has passed since…" Tara shook her head, "Look, Hope needs our support more than ever now!"

"Why are you so militant about her anyway all the sudden?"

"Because I…" Tara wondered, should she really tell Bonnie about what she found out about her? How she really felt inside? Hope's opinion of Bonnie was at shallow-level at best, and she doubt she would want Bonnie to know of her private matters. "Look, just trust me on this okay?"

"Why should I?" Bonnie crossed her arms, "Why should I swallow my pride for someone who basically doesn't want anything to do with me? Who do you think I am, Stoppable?"

"Actually, I don't know who you are anymore…"

"Excuse me?"

"Look at yourself! Lately you've been irritable to everyone, not to mention the problems you've been having with Zach, Monique, and Zita lately! …Well, it's more on Hope in Zita's case, but the point remains. In fact it's gotten to the point where the only two people who even bother to try out for the squad left because of your attitude… Again, that was more on Hope in Zita's case. But the fact stands, Bonnie! Pretty soon, you're going to be making more enemies than friends!

Bonnie was growing tired of the third degree, "So what are you saying? Do you think I'm an irritable person?"

"I'm getting there…" Tara sighed, "Lord knows I don't want to, but I'm getting there."

"So why are you still here if I'm such a horrible friend?"

"I'M NOT SAYING YOU'RE A HORRIBLE FRIEND!" Even Bonnie had to flinch at how loud she snapped. "Honestly Bonnie, I'm worried about you…"

"Look, sorry for getting all snippy at you. It's just…" Now it was her turn to sigh, "With all the things that are going on, with the cheer-offs, Asters' half-baked ideas about the project…"

"Speaking of Zach, hasn't he been acting a bit strange lately?"

"Tch, with that guy, he's _always_ acting strange! I mean, the guy actually thinks Stoppable is savable! _Stoppable_… That'll be the day…"

Tara looked down. She knew what happened between Ron and Kim. That night, she called Kim to see if she was alright, as she had briefly ran into that guy before he decided to take Ron over to kill Josh. And now she didn't want to have anything to do with him. "For his own protection," she said. Somehow, she thought that _that_ would do him more harm than good. Needless to say, she was worried. She felt like hugging him close to her, never letting him go. …If she could come out and say how she felt to him.

"Hey ladies!"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Tara turned towards the source of the new voice as she saw Josh walk by. "Hey Josh! How's Kim?"

The blonde boy sighed, "She's gotten better, but still shook up over what happened! Still, I think I have the thing that might cheer her up!"

Bonnie scoffed, "She finally got rid of Stoppable! You can't seriously think she's feeling that bad, right?"

Ignoring Bonnie's comments, Josh took out a small box from his pocket. "Check it out! Pretty nice, huh?"

"!" Tara's eyes widened, "Josh, i-it's… It's…"

"I know… I was saving this for our anniversary, but given the situation…"

"Great, now Kim's getting jewelry to go with her perfect image!"

Tara shook her head at Bonnie's comments, "Anyway, I'm sure Kim'll love it! Hopefully she'll get out of her funk!"

"Same here. I am getting worried about her." Speak of the devil, Josh watched the door open as his favorite gal walked inside. "Hopefully this'll do the trick. Wish me luck!"

"Go get 'em Josh!" Tara watched on as her former flame walked towards Kim. It was nice that they could get along, despite having broken up. She often wondered why former couples couldn't still be friends if the breakup was mutual. Kim and Ron were able to do so… but then again, Ron still had feelings for her. However, Tara's eyes blinked as she saw Kim simply walk away from him. Not even acknowledging him!

"Tch, what's with Possible?" Bonnie scoffed as Josh presented her with the jewelry box, only for her to throw it down the hallway. And _this_ is the girl Josh picked over Tara?

…

Hope let out a sigh as she entered the girls' locker room, hoping to take a quick shower. Once again the dreams came. This time, instead of a wild beast, she was a walking being of mass destruction! Everything she touched would explode within seconds! When Tara and Marcella went to hug her, they both began to glow blood red and then…

She shook her head. Once again she had woken up into a sweat and now here she was, dressed in her pajamas (She was too dirty to wear her regular clothes, unless she wanted to smell sweaty all day). She had a towel, body wash, and a change of clothes in her bag. She had all but an hour before classes started, so she could take her time. Then again, knowing how long it usually took for the water to get warm, whatever time she could have to spare would've been moot. She might as well just take a cold shower. Sure it might've been uncomfortable, but at least it would help her wake up and rid herself of her sleep-deprived state… somewhat.

However, as if it were to grant her a break, she heard the sound of a shower. Grabbing her bag, she stepped out of the locker room, only to find a bit of steam coming out from the boys' locker room. 'Damn it…' What would've been a nice gesture from above only turned out to be one used to yank her chain of hope. However, maybe it wasn't all a total loss…

Stepping inside the guys' locker room, she looked around. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" No answer… "Hello?" Again no answer…

"Their loss…" Her bag dropping, Hope quickly slipped out of her cotton pants as she peeled off her top. Her bra and panties were next before grabbing a grey towel from her bag. The boys' locker room was the last place where she wanted to take a shower, considering the smell of sweat and grime it usually contained. At least the smell was veiled by perfume and other beauty products in the girls' locker room. She knew it was a huge risk she was taking, but damn it she was entitled to having a nice, long, hot shower! Especially after what she's been through!

Seeing that the coast was clear, Hope proceeded inside the shower area, where the steam hindered her vision. But it didn't matter. There wasn't anyone in here right? And even if they just stepped out for a moment, she could at least have a quick shower. Upon further advancement, she noticed a particular bottle on the edge. Moving closer, she examined the bottle: "Bath & Body Wash – Cherry Almond" by Pure and Basic.

"What guy would be caught dead with this," She wondered. Definitely not the type of body wash any guy would be using. But what girl would even fathom using the guys' showers? Unless for some reason they don't have to wait long for their hot water to work for them! Maybe they have a hidden water heater installed that no one else knows about. Hope couldn't help but think that it was a bit sexist, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With her washcloth and body wash in hand, Hope stripped off the towel as she began to lather herself up. As the warm water fell onto her slender body, Hope couldn't help feeling relaxed by its small, warm drops. Her hair being soaked, she began to move the lathered cloth all around her body. From head to toe, she was eventually covered in suds as her eyes closed. The last thing she needed was to be blinded from soap. As she proceeded to rinse her face, she heard whistling to the tune of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face." 'Looks like she's back,' Hope figured. But she didn't care. She can just go to another shower! It wouldn't take long for it to become warm, unlike the girls' showers. You snooze, you lose!

Unfortunately, "she" wasn't the issue… or a she for that matter…

"Umm… Excuse me!"

'Oh no…' Hope's eyes widened. That was so not a girl's voice! That was _definitely_ not a girl's voice! She didn't even want to turn around, she just couldn't!

"Hello, anyone there?"

She had to face facts. She was using the boys' shower and now she would have to pay the price! It wouldn't be too bad though. Hopefully it was Stoppable. Not that she wanted him to be there, but he was probably the most harmless compared to the alternatives, such as one of the jocks like Brick, or god-forbid…

"GAHH!"

"EEK! ZACH!?" She threw a punch, which barely skinned his face, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, PERVERT!?"

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN _THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM_!?"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"Whoa, let's calm down here…" Feeling a sharp scrape-like pain on the side of his face, Zach knew he'd have to be calm for the both of them, not to mention watch what he say. He had to wonder if she was suffering from PMS.

"OUT!"

"No, you get out! I was here first and I had to go grab my back scrubber before you stepped in. Therefore, in fairness, you should leave!"

"You're not exactly a gentleman, are you?"

"No, just fair!" Zach sighed, wondering if he's going to get kicked down below… "Look, I'll tell you what. Give me five minutes and then the showers-"

"You could be a gentleman and let me finish! I mean, in case you haven't noticed, I'm covered in suds!" Speaking of noticing… "Oh god…"

"What?" Zach noticed Hope staring at a place where… let's just say that something had rose to the occasion. "Yeah…" Trying to cover himself, Zach's nervous laughter wasn't doing Hope any favors. "This is awkward…"

Hope slapped a palm onto her forehead. Here they were, just standing in front of each other naked and wet! This was so worse than waking up in his bed half naked, _obviously_… Sighing, "You know what? Just take your damn shower, you probably need it more, knowing Y-EOW!" Trying to get out of the shower area as fast as she could, her foot unknowingly stepped onto a dropped bar of soap, causing her to slip forward… 'Oh no…' This couldn't end well…

**Spectrum Labs – New York City**

"_Kim, are you sure about this?"_

"Wade, we have no choice!" Kim said towards the screen as she looked through the window on a rooftop. There were only a few people in the room. The moment they stepped out, it would be her signal to go in. "Those bastards took all the Mu-Types at the hospital, including Liz and Crystal! We need to get the following chemicals and get them back to Dr. Burgess, fast!"

"_I know it's for a good cause, but are you sure that Dr. Burgess can be trusted? I mean, we're actually stealing!"_

"We're not stealing, Wade! We're only recovering his research!"

"_I'm… still not so sure about this, Kim…"_

"What's not to be sure about? He's a well-respected biologist! He was even awarded the Nobel Peace prize! Just think of the possibilities of what his work in Human Engineering can do for people: Recover lost limbs, cure diseases! Besides, didn't you do a background check?"

"_Burgess is legit, no doubt. But still, I'm getting a bad feeling about this! This is too déjà vu for my liking…"_

Kim sighed, "I have my doubts, too! But for now, let's go along with this! After all, he's the one with the cure and the sooner he gets his supplies back, the better it'll be for everyone!" God knows once the Mu-Types are cured, they could put this nightmare behind them. "If I go inside in Stealth Mode, how long do I have!"

"_Ten minutes tops before the suit begins to overheat. While the suit itself is fireproof, you'll become a baked potato wrapped in foil in the oven!"_

"Got it Wade…" Kim sighed, "Looks like I'll have to make this count." The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone, but with her emotions as they were now that may not be possible. It was bad enough her friends and family was being targeted, but now… Kim just couldn't get the thought out of her mind! How could he? After knowing what she's been through, after all she had to put up with! It made seeing each other in class awkward, that's for sure. But she could worry about it later. She had to! Otherwise, an innocent person would be on the receiving end of her wrath. And she really needed to vent at this point…

Swiftly managing to open the window, Kim made her descent, knowing that with the rope she was using, she was still at risk despite the suit's stealth capabilities. She didn't know just how bright the workers were, but anyone could put two and two together if they saw an open sunroof with a rope going through. This would cause an alarm. Something she so definitely didn't need right now.

Utilizing her agility, Kim quickly looked around the lab for whatever she could find that fit Burgess' notes. As much as she knew this would cause more help than harm, she had to admit that Wade did have a point. If it was his research materials, wouldn't it have been easier for him to go get them himself? Then again, he is in hiding and the possibility of even walking outside would be an invitation for him to be captured. Still, he's already shown proof that he had the cure… or so he says. And unlike Helix, he's not having a masked thug running around and doing his dirty work. But she'd deal with X later.

Vials, research notes, she grabbed all that she could as fast as she could, carefully making sure that they were placed within a metal briefcase in a manner that wouldn't cause a catastrophe. Upon grabbing a sealed test tube filled with a red liquid, voices soon began to enter her ear. "Oh no…"

Seeing that her finds would suffice, Kim quickly returned to the rope as she climbed out of the room. Managing to reach the roof, Kim quickly pulled on the rope just as the sound of a knob turning reached her ear. Within the door opening, a janitor walked inside carrying a broom, examining the room to see nothing out of the ordinary in place. With a sigh, the custodial worker proceeded to sweep, beginning his job for the evening. Never would he notice a suspicious figure on the sun-roof.

**Middleton High School – Gym**

"Alright, you want Kim to take you back, but let's face it: You won't be any help to anyone unless you know how to defend yourself!"

Ron blinked at Zach's words, "But I managed to help out Kim plenty of times without any need to defend myself!"

"Yeah-huh, and look where it got ya? Nearly killed and kicked off of Team Possible!"

"Is fighting really the solution?" Ron wondered. Zach was supposed to help him prove to Kim that he should be reinstated, but he didn't say anything about fighting! Still, if this was supposed to help him, he didn't see why he couldn't give it the old college try. But then again, Zach seemed to be someone who loved fighting. Really, really, _really_ love fighting. He could only hope he didn't have a warmonger on his hands.

"Technically… No! Fighting shouldn't be done for the hell of it, unless it's simply for sport. And even then you shouldn't find someone you'd be able to curb stomp easily!"

"So when should I fight, when not for sport?"

"When it comes to defending yourself, but you still shouldn't resort to fighting unless it's a last resort. It doesn't do well for your rep! People start to uh… get nervous around you! Like you're a walking time bomb ready to go off!"

"Then explain you attacking Kim?"

"Like I said, I wanted to test my skills against her! If there's someone who knows how to fight, regardless of gender, I'm going to challenge them to a fight to test my skills! I win? Sweet! I lose? 'Got myself someone to surpass!"

Ron sighed, "That sounds like too much work!"

"That's just one perspective to look at fighting. You'll find your own view once you're experienced enough. Anyway…" Now was time to get down to business. "First we gotta see what you know, or rather how good you are."

Seated on the bleacher, a bored expression showed Bonnie's face. Asters was just wasting his time with the loser. Then again, that's why he was the fool! Besides, she could be doing other things at this time of day near nightfall while she watched the two losers. The idea of trying to make Stoppable somewhat presentable being one – and having it stick! Emphasis on "trying…" Something Kim was never able to do. How wonderful it will be to finally get one over her.

"Bonnie! There you are!"

Looking to the right, she saw Tara and, to her surprise, Hope entering the gym! The latter's face showed frustration for some reason or another, as her eyes narrowed at the fool for one reason or another. Maybe things wouldn't be so boring after all! "You're just in time to see Stoppable get creamed."

The raven-haired girl scoffed, "So he's picking on social outcasts now?"

"Nope! Just trying to do the impossible and trying to teach Stoppable how to fight!" She snorted, "Just watch, this'll be a laugh…" She watched as Ron made sounds and did moves that were… anything but impressive to say the least. Needless to say, Zach wasn't amused. "This'll really be a laugh!" Tara's expression was of concern while Hope's was of anger. As Stoppable continued to make a fool out of himself – as usual – it didn't take long for Zach to have enough of it as within moments Stoppable found himself falling on his ass! "Oh god, what a loser!"

Standing up from the leg sweep, Zach ignored Bonnie's comments as he watched the downed former sidekick recover. "There's your first lesson: Don't give your opponent the opportunity to hit you. Case in point: You just getting dropped."

"Did you really have to kick that hard?" Ron could still feel the pain in the area he was kicked. It was as if he was hit by a weight.

"Well, look at it this way: You'll probably get hit even harder. Which brings us to your next lesson: Dodging!"

"Dodging?"

"That's right, dodging! It could be the difference between winning a fight and losing one. If you can't even hit your opponent, how hard you hit will be a moot point."

"Might as well give up, Stoppable!" Bonnie heckled, much to Tara's chagrin.

"Bonnie!"

"I'm doing my part in helping Stoppable, as useless as it'll be…" Bonnie shrugged, "He's already dealt with criticism and jeers before! I'm just trying to motivate him!"

"Right…" Hope wasn't buying. Then again, expecting anything nice from Bonnie seemed to be impossible these days. Speaking of people who pisses her off, Zach either seems to really want to help the outcast, or use it as an excuse to make him his personal punching bag. Throwing it out there? Perhaps, but she wouldn't put anything past him anymore. This morning was proof of that. Oh dear god this morning…

"One of things you really need to learn when fighting someone is how to dodge! Also, you need to know when to strike. Otherwise, you'll just keep on missing until you wear yourself out, and then it'll be all over."

"Like that loser has a chance!"

"Also…" Zach pointed towards Bonnie, "_That_ is your motivator there. Wouldn't it be nice to shut Queenie's mouth up there? To make her look like a total idiot for thinking that you're nothing but a loser who'll always fail? Think about how satisfying it'll be to put the Queen B in her place!"

Ron had to agree with what Zach was saying. He was growing… no, _has_ grown tired of Bonnie's snarking! The idea of making her look like a total fool was intriguing indeed. But he wondered if all the hard work Zach was implying would be worth even that? Sure he wanted to prove himself to Kim, but what would be the point if he didn't even survive?

"DODGE!"

"Dodge wha-AAAAGH!" Ron narrowly managed to dodge that kick before falling on his bottom once again. Another kick came towards his way as he continued roll out the way. "You could've at least give me some-WHOA!"

"Don't worry he's not going to hurt him!" Bonnie assured, noticing the worried expression on Tara's face. "…Intentionally."

"Yeah, that's real assuring…" Hope wondered who was worse: Zach for trying to drill Stoppable or Bonnie for her pathetic attempt to hide her amusement. This was so kicking him when he's down…

Rolling from a flying stomp, Ron crawled back up to his feet before being trip down once again – This time face-first. As Ron tried to get back to his feet, he felt the back of his hair stand as it touched the rubber sole of a sneaker. Fearing the worse, he quickly shut his eyes. And he wasn't the only one…

Tara couldn't bear to watch, "Did he…"

"No, he didn't! The inconsiderate jerk didn't go through with it." Hope noted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Did something happen between the two of you this morning?"

"_That_ is so not your business!"

"Did you ki-"

"_NO!_"

"_That_, would've been your neck in a real fight." Zach placed his foot down, as he pulled the boy up to his feet. "Not bad for a rookie, but you really have a long way to go before you're able to even help yourself, let alone help Kim. Seeing that you haven't gotten yourself killed by going on these missions with her, not to mention that you've managed to make it back to town on your own, you at least have some conditioning."

"Eheheheh…" Ron chuckled, "I guess all that running away's been good for something!"

"That's another thing we're going to be working on: Fear! Or rather, managing to overcome yours! How are you supposed to be helpful to Kim if you're too busy running away?"

"Well, there is being the distraction."

"Yeah, being a moving target is a great job! But while settle for that when you can help out more efficiently. Do you even know what people say about you?"

"I know, I know… D-list celebrities and bloggers make fun of me all the time… that is if they even bother to remember my name…"

Bonnie watched on as she saw the fool and the froob talking. What they were talking about? She could care less, just as long as he managed to do his job and not screw up! She wondered if she was truly wasting her time with this whole thing. Then again, what if she wasn't? The thought of Ron Stoppable becoming higher up on the food chain, let alone without Kim's help, excites her. But at the same time, it concerned her as well. Granted, the opportunity of getting the ultimate one-up on Kim Possible was the greatest thing Zach has ever done for her… Or the only thing he's ever done for her – period. The idea that someone managing to do something not even Miss Perfect can do, let alone that someone being herself, just filled her with excitement! She could just imagine it: Ron Stoppable going from Zero to Hero all because of Bonnie! Not that fool Asters, and sure as hell not Possible! This would so be something Kim would never live down! Ron Stoppable, no longer a loser, would be part of the in crowd all because of her.

Then again, _Ron Stoppable_ would be part of the in crowd all because of her. It was bad enough that she was forced to spend even more time with him than she ever imagined, but having to make appearances with him for the sake of her own reputation? And then there's the fact that he was Kim's best friend… well, not anymore as it seemed to be lately, but Bonnie wasn't stupid. Sure, the idea that someone like Miss Perfect and someone like Stoppable being friends this long was downright ludicrous, but not even they were dumb enough to not even try to repair their friendship! Soon, when the dynamic duo managed to reunite, that would leave two people as part of the popular crowd who were against her. Three if you counted Josh, but at least unlike some people, Josh didn't completely kiss Kim's ass! He could actually think for himself! Nonetheless, this could end up being her undoing in the end…

And finally, there was the idea that Stoppable could move on up in the food chain – period. Ron Stoppable was so much on the bottom on the food chain, that he was basically in a place of his own. How low was it? Even the nerds and geeks _know_ he's a loser. Even the likes of Urkel and Charlie Brown bow to his patheticness. Think about it for a second: If Ron Stoppable, the loser of all losers, manages to move up on the food chain, this would give all the other losers hope that they too could move on up! This would lead to the whole food chain to collapse. Then there won't be any cool kids or losers anymore! Everyone would be – ugh – _equal_! And she sure as hell did not work her ass off for years just so she could be place on the same level as that nerd who liked to pick his nose and be lost in the shuffle! She was just too good to be designated that fate!

Sighing, Bonnie turned to the two girls! "So, you found a dress to wear at Homecoming?"

"Well…" Tara looked down, "I did see this nice gown, but someone else bought it before I could even decide!"

"That's too bad… How about you, Hope?"

The black-haired girl scoffed, "Some of us have more important things to worry about!"

"Well sor-ry for trying to start a conversation." It took everything within her not to push it farther than that.

"Some of us have to worry about transforming into a monster!"

"Well some of us weren't stupid enough to eat that candy in the first place!"

"Oh I just remembered, I saw this nice dress at the mall in Upperton! It was so beautiful!" Tara stated, desperately trying to cut the growing tension between her two friends. "You just gotta see it!"

"I'm game!" Bonnie shrugged, "How about you, Hope?"

"Sure…" Hope response wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic, but it was better than nothing…

'Thank you…' Tara mentally let out a sigh. Hopefully this would be the step of getting Hope and Bonnie close again. Then their trio would be back together again.

"One moment." Bonnie remembered that there was a bit of unfinished business. "Hey Asters, do you need me to stay here and play babysitter?"

"Eh? Just go!" Zach waved off, "You'd be in the way anyway!"

Her eyes narrowed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bonnie, let's go!" Tara advised. Not wanting her to be in a foul mood.

"Fine…" She gave a quick glance towards the dreadlocked boy, "Just don't screw this up!" A shrug was all she received as she guessed he got the idea. As much as she could care less about the blemish to the school, she didn't want the fool to kill him! After all, how would their little pet project help her pull one over on Possible if he was dead, knowing him. Still, she did have her concerns about the whole idea. How it could affect the school status quo, the food chain, everything! She would have to take special care to make sure this doesn't blow up in her face and ruin everything she had worked for.

Because she, Bonnie Rockwaller, would be damned if she ended up as a loser! Not again…

…

"I think this is everything…"

As he opened the metal briefcase, Burgess examined its contents: Documents on the top, vials on the bottom. "Yes… It's all here!" Carefully closing the case, a grateful expression showed on his face. I can't thank you enough Miss Possible."

Kim waved off, "No big! What's important is that it brings us one step closer to helping everyone."

"That is true. The cure itself cannot be distributed fast enough. Even now there could be a poor soul who is living through this nightmare."

"How long will it take to replicate the cure?"

"I'm afraid that it'll take longer than we expected." Burgess sighed, "Not too long ago, an associate of mine was attacked by X."

"X?" Kim's eyes twitched, "Did he-"

"He took the remaining vial we had before smashing it. He made sure to eliminate all remaining traces of it."

"T-that… That bastard! How could he?" Kim threw her hands up, outraged. "How could he do this? Even knowing how much this whole thing has affected everyone! After what this nightmare has put everyone through… Me personally…"

Burgess couldn't help but notice a small tear from Kim's eyes. "Are you alright, Miss Possible?"

"It's nothing… It's just…" Kim shook her head, "With everything that has happened. The attacks at my home, my family, my friends… It's like I can't even be safe in my own home anymore! And then my best friend gets manipulated into killing me, and then…"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, it's just…" She sighed, "First my best friend nearly gets killed, so I decide to take him off Team Possible for his own protection. But that only made him into a bigger target for someone who managed to destroy 14 years of friendship! And then my friends from school, who were being kept at the MMC for their Mu-Type treatment were kidnapped by Kaiser and that bastard who sent Ron to the hospital in the first place. And to top it all off, now..." Kim shook her head, "I can't say… I'm not even sure myself, but it's so hard not to… I think… I think my boyfriend is hiding something from me…"

"Hiding something?"

"I mean he's just been so secretive lately! With all the surprises and everything, and then last night…" She didn't want to say it. She didn't even want to believe it, but she just couldn't hide it anymore. "…I think my boyfriend is X."

* * *

Next Chapter: Two months have passed as Homecoming is tomorrow! Also, the mystery behind the Space Center incident 20 years ago is concluded!

**Chapter 16:** Path To Homecoming! The First Awakening!


	16. Path To Homecoming! The First Awakening!

**Chapter 16: **Path To Homecoming! The First Awakening!

Shock filled his eyes as Burgess tried to understand the situation. Was what Kim saying true? Did she really know X's identity? "Are you sure?"

"Last time I fought him, he dropped his ID card. That's when I knew that he had to be a student. There were a lot of possibilities that went through my mind. It could've been anyone, knowing how much of an effect Xenocide has. But there were only two I was dreading. One of them was Ron, and the other was…"

"If what you're saying is true, then we might have the solution to our X problem."

"I'm still not completely sure myself. I mean, if his whole operation is in Newport, how could he quickly travel from Middleton and back? Then again, I pretty much travel around the world to get to missions just as fast. Still, it would explain the secrecy Josh has been showing lately. I mean with the surprise dates and gifts and…

"So Josh is his name…" He says silently. "Nevertheless, if what you say is true, this could help make our goal much easier with X out of the picture."

Kim nodded in agreement. X has proven himself to be quite the pain. If they were to have any hope of curing everyone affected by the Xenocide, he would most definitely need to be taken care of. No matter what…

Even if he was Josh Mankey.

**Middleton High School (Not Bad For A Five-Person Squad), Two Months later.**

"Needless to say, this is not working so well!"

"Told you it wasn't going to work!"

"Not yet. We still got time!"

"With Stoppable? We could have eternity and it still wouldn't be enough time!"

Nearby the lockers, Tara watched as Zach and Bonnie discussed the results of their project… Or lack thereof, sadly… It's been two months and things with Ron haven't gone as well as they hoped to say the least. She managed to sneak into the gym and watched as Zach taught him basic techniques. He seemed to get them down… after a few trial and errors of course. Even by factoring in the time it took for her to switch to her gym clothes, she still managed to pick up the basis of Zach's lessons – It wouldn't hurt for her to pick up some pointers in defending herself, too! Yeah she knew, "Why don't you just ask him to train you, too?" One, Zach already had a lot on his plate with the project and all without taking on another student. And two, it was all about trust.

Lately, ever since the whole jawbreaker incident, she's beginning to have second thoughts on her stance about him. For one, while anyone else thought it was a perfectly logical explanation, she, Hope, and Bonnie knew that Zach was lying about eating the jawbreaker. Then there's what Hope's been going through, with all the nightmares. And knowing what happened to Crystal, Liz, and Marcella she knew it could only get worse. And herself? Zach did mention that she would become a Mu-Type, and she has shown signs on two occasions. Has her abilities manifested? …or were they always there? She had to admit, Hope had a point when she claimed that Zach knew more about this than he let on. And it wasn't because of it being "more common" where he's from, either.

Sighing, she resumed back towards seeing the duo discussing their project. She had to hand it to them both. Two months ago, they were at each other's throats so much that they were born enemies! Both, with resentment towards the other, forced to work together on a project. Now they seemed to be close. Not best friends-close, but close enough. Bonnie hasn't been as insulting towards him and Zach hasn't been as condescending. Bonnie did mention about something that happened when they went over to her house to work on their project. Something about Christmas cake and her sisters… Still, it was nice to see them getting along – _without_ any sarcastic exchanges between the two. It's almost cute… Hope would think so… if she was actually here, but now she didn't know _where_ she was. Even when managing to repair her relationship with Bonnie somewhat, thinking that it would just magically solve all of her problems was just ridiculous. Sometimes, she wondered if she would ever get better, and should she tell her parents about Hope's nightmares?

"After all that time training and the froob still can't even fight?" Bonnie scoffed, "Weeks and weeks of training, huh?"

"It's only as effective as how much you managed to help out the guy with your so-called tips!" Zach reminded, "The fact that you didn't seem to be thrilled about it didn't help things, either."

"It's not my fault the loser doesn't want to trust me."

"And _that's_ why the 'loser' doesn't want to trust you." Zach stroked his chin, "I wonder if I should give him heavier weights…"

"Come on, Zach! He's already stumbling with the ones he has on now! …Well, more than usual! Do you really want K's Token friend to get angry enough to talk Kim into getting on my ass?"

"Good point," Zach thought. The whole project with Stoppable was on the verge of failure. While he did manage to improve his dodging ability, his blows were something to be desired, much to his shock and disbelief. When training him on strikes and blows, he seemed to get the basics down. But when it came time to spar, he couldn't land one blow on him and was quickly floored within the first hit. One could only dodge so much before they have to strike back, and Ron Stoppable's strikes were mediocre to say the least. It was almost as if he was holding himself back, and that annoyed him. "So, any ideas?"

"None that'll stick… We'll be lucky if we can get Stoppable to be presentable at best!"

"Maybe what he needs is further motivation. Maybe a fight will light a fire in his ass! Only question is _who_ to fight. I would say someone like Brick, but given the circumstance that's reaching the height of idiocy."

"No kidding! The little string bean will be massacred."

"It'll be better to stay away from the jocks." Zach gave a mischievous grin towards Bonnie, "You know how to defend yourself, right?"

"Forget it, Asters!"

"I'm just asking if you know how to protect yourself!"

"_Sure_ you are! Then you'll be asking me to do a little demonstration. And we all know where that'll lead."

"Aren't you jumping the gun a-"

"I'm not fighting Stoppable!"

"Oh come on, he's just gonna hold back anyway! With the rate he's going, you'll probably beat him anyway!"

"Exactly! The loser is so pathetic that even _I_ can beat him effortlessly! That sure as hell's going to get Kim on my back. And if he really is holding back, I'm the one who's walking into a massacre, knowing how he feels about me! Who knows if he'll continue to hold back on me, knowing our history! I'm the one getting screwed over either way! It's a lose-lose situation!"

"Okay, enough combat talk. What else can we try to help Ronnie-boy?"

"Honestly? I have no idea…" This whole project was going down to pot. For one, the only thing Zach could think about was fighting, thus making him useless in pretty much everything else. Second, she didn't see any reason to continue. The fact that the failure still couldn't defend himself proved her right about him being a lost cause, even if he was holding back as the fool suggested. Actually, it just makes it even worse! If he knew how to defend himself, why the hell was Zach wasting his time with him? AARGH… "Anyway, forget that loser… There are more important things to worry about."

"Hmph, really?"

"Duh! Homecoming! You know? A dance where the new King and Queen are crowned?"

"Oh I know that!"

"And no, we're not going to try to make Stoppable Homecoming King!" The mere thought of that made her sick. Even if she did wanted to make it happen, they'd never be able to convince the whole school to vote for some loser anyway!

"Eh, it's been done already."

"Do you even care about Homecoming?"

"Not really… It's just another dance, only more formal."

"Spoken like someone who couldn't get a date!"

"Actually I went with my girlfriend. …Rather, I would have gone with my girlfriend…"

"So what happened?" Half of her wondered what asspull Zach had this time, the other wondered if something really _did_ happen.

Sighing, Zach looked down, "I… rather not say…"

"Because you never really had a date!" Judging from Zach's narrowed eyes at the remark this was the wrong thing for her to say. "What? You mean you actually had a girlfriend?"

"…Eat waste, I'm leaving!"

'Smooth move…' Bonnie quickly rushed after him, "Oh come on! One snark? One snark is enough to drive you away? I'd thought you'd have thicker skin than that, Asters!" Seriously, was it that serious between him and his girlfriend back home, whatever it was? Hell, were they even together? Any fool could see that long-distance relationships were doomed to fail, with a few exceptions – emphasis on few. Then again, he was only supposedly here for a semester so the relationship wasn't completely doomed. Then again, she had to wonder who'd actually date that fool anyway. Still, it was nice to see that there was _something_ that could get to him! Seriously, it was as if he was immune to everything she could throw at him.

**Location: Undisclosed**

"Homecoming, you say?"

"Yeppers!" Maddie chirped to the blue-skinned doctor, "Tomorrow night, Middleton High's having a homecoming dance!" She hugged herself, remembering her own homecoming, "Oh, how wonderful it was! Standing on stage, wearing the crown and sash…"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Can we please skip the teen fantasy drama crap already?"

"Lemme guess: Didn't have a good childhood in school? You _would_ be someone who sat at the freak table, after all!"

Green plasma ignited in her hands as a murderous expression appeared on Shego's face, "I got your freak, right here!"

"Now now Shego…" Drakken quickly stepped in between of the two, "Let's not be hasty! We're all friends here!"

"Tell Jailbait here to keep her trap shut, unless she wants her tongue burned off!" Shego soon felt herself grabbed by the collar of her jumpsuit.

"If you're gonna mess with Maddie, you'll have to go through me!" Benji stared into the pale-skinned vixen's eyes.

"Aww…. Thanks Benji-Wenji!"

Shego had to suppress her disgust, "If you want to get burned with this half-pint, I'll be happy to oblige!

"Oh you want some of this," Benji responded, incensed.

"I want the whole thing and then some!"

"Guys, can't we just-"

"SHUT UP DRAKKEN!" Both voices snapped as the doctor cowered, wondering if it would be best to get involved…

Watching the growing argument, Christian let out a sigh, "Here we go again…"

"From your expression, I take it that this is a regular occurrence…" V-Ray watched in annoyance. Clearly these people his master wanted him to associate himself with were worse than he thought.

"Sadly, that seems to be the case. And that brat Maddie always seems to be the catalyst of it all." Christian shook his head, "I honestly don't see how Benji could tolerate such a blemish as Madison Myst, older _or_ younger.

"It seems that she's been acting a tad too much her age. And Drakken for the most part has been unimpressive. The inmates are clearly running the asylum."

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!?"

All eyes within the laboratory were placed on the enraged doctor, demanding respect from all who were within his presence. "Anyway, tomorrow will be the perfect opportunity to strike. Benji and Christian will infiltrate the Homecoming dance and make sure that all who attend is infected with Xenocide. Also, seeing as this is a big night for Middleton High Schoolers, this is also a chance to take out Kim Possible!"

Maddie scoffed, "Are you even _sure_ she'll actually be there?"

"THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NIGHT FOR HER, OF COURSE SHE'LL BE THERE!" Calming down, Drakken clears his throat, "I've read every issue of "Teen Beat" and "18" magazines. And if I know girls like Kim Possible, she should be in the running for Homecoming Queen! After all, it is typical for her and her ilk!"

"So while Dumb and Dumber spread the goods, I'll go after Kimmie!" Shego grinned, already feeling Kim's beautiful face burn within her grasp.

"No Shego! You are to stay here!" Drakken informed much to her chagrin, "We'll let the Mu-Types take care of things like last time."

A palm smacked onto Shego's forehead, "Oh you got to be kidding me! You're leaving things to _those_ two?"

"Why not," Drakken shrugged. "They did so well last time when dealing with Kim Possible! Unlike _someone_ we all know…"

"Someone _who_?" Shego was ready to burn the blue idiot to ash from hearing his words. What was he trying to say? That she couldn't handle Kim Possible!?"

He held his hand up in defense, "Now now, Shego! No means to offend you, but judging on success rates on dealing with Kim Possible, yours hasn't been that great compared to Benji and Christian!"

"He's got you there, Greenie" Maddie taunted, enjoying seeing the glowing freak put in her place. Especially when compared to her Benji.

Shego's eyes narrowed as a death glare was directed towards the young girl, "One more time… One more time, Little Girl and I'll-"

"ENOUGH, SHEGO!" Drakken had enough dysfunction within his ranks, "Go grab yourself a cream soda."

"Oh you got to be-"

"JUST GO, SHEGO!"

"FINE!" Shego mumbled to herself, continuing to glare daggers towards the annoying brat. She knew Drakken could be irritable at times, but ever since those Mu-Type freaks arrived he's been treating her like a… Like a… _Sidekick_! Just who the hell did he think she was, Stoppable? A slap in the face wouldn't even begin to describe the treatment she's been receiving. By all right she should just reduce all of them to nothing! She couldn't decide who deserved it more: Maddie or Drakken for pretty much siding with them. But whatever…

Shego would let Drakken have his fun with the usurpers, she decided. She knew that their luck had to run out sometime, and when it did, she would be right there, waiting, and _maybe_ she'd throw Drakken a bone. …If she was in a good mood, that is. Right now, she ought to take up Jack Hench's offer and leave him in his own mess. Drakken wasn't exactly the best when it came to her pay and vacations, and at least with Hench, she wouldn't have to worry about being cloned!

V-Ray watched as the green temptress stormed off. Reading her mind said it all! Apparently there was trouble in paradise between her and the good doctor. While their relationship was masochistic in a way to describe it, the new arrivals to their group only seem to make things worse. It was as if she was feeling… He wouldn't call it jealousy, it was more like… underappreciation. Perhaps she could be of use to him when the time came…

**Dr. Helix' Office – Waiting Area**

"I'm telling you Dear, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this…" James sighed, standing outside of the door.

"Our house gets trashed – again, Kim and Ron's friendship is ruined, and now the kids we were treating are kidnapped!" Anne shook her head, "I'm surprised that I haven't snapped from all of this."

"Hopefully Lorenzo has some good news!" James pondered, "Odd that he wanted me here as well!"

"I'm sure there must be a good explanation for this." Anne sighed, wondering if this could possibly get any worse. Her thoughts were interrupted, as the oak door slowly opened.

"Doctors Possible, so glad you could make it." The middle-aged doctor greeted, shaking James' hand.

"It's good to see you as well, Doctor," He nodded.

"Anything new on the cure," Anne asked.

"We've managed to make good time." Helix sighed, "It took countless sleepless nights, but we did manage to make some process. Now the question is how we're going to test to see if the cure works." While removing the effects Xenocide has caused was top priority, he didn't want to test it on children and risk their lives. But would it work? And if it did, was it permanent, or was it a temporary fix.

"I'm sure there are plenty who would volunteer, as long as it gives them hope to be cured of this nightmare."

"So, besides the report on the cure, why did you call us here all of a sudden?"

"Come inside, Possibles. You might want to sit down for this." As the three entered the office, the couple seated in the chairs in front of the desk as Helix sat in his chair. "As you know, the outbreak of Xenocide has caused drastic changes among the masses in the town. However, at first I have thought that it was caused by mere smuggling and infection. But new events have led me to believe that this case goes back further. Perhaps even by 20 years. Recently, I have taken a blood sample from you, James."

"And you mentioned that there were no traces of Xenocide."

"True, this was quite odd considering your situation. You and a fraction of survivors managed to survive the explosion years ago and yet manage to avoid contracting the Xenocide. I hypothesized that it could've possibly been a less effective version at the time. However, the thought occurred to me. What if, while untraceable, the effects of Xenocide could be hereditary? You may be without the effects, but your children may be. That is why I requested blood samples of your children."

"We did manage to gain samples from Jim and Tim. But Kim flat out refused," Anne stated, confused. Usually Kim was cooperative. What would make her do otherwise all of a sudden?

"And I've come back with the results…" Helix sighed, "It appears that they do have a bit of Xenocide within their blood."

Both Possibles blinked in shock as Anne couldn't believe what she heard, "T-that's impossible! I've always examined the results of my children's blood tests, I would've notice if there was anything out of the ordinary!"

"That is true to the untrained eye. Under the microscopes used in medical labs, their blood would appear to be normal. But under a more powerful microscope, small traces of Xenocide could be seen within the blood cells." Helix passed over a folder to the Possible matriarch. "Therefore, if one exposed to Xenocide does not awaken as a Mu-Type, then his or her offspring will."

Anne examined the folder's contents, focusing on the pictures of her two boy's examined blood samples. It was there within the blood cells were small yellow helixes. "Could it be possible? That our boys, even Kim, could they really be-"

James shook his head, "It's my fault… If I hadn't been there during the demonstration…"

"James, stop it!"

"No Anne! All of this! The kids have _my_ blood running through their veins. It's because of my blood that they're possibly Mu-Types." He ran his hands through his hair, "All this time, Jim and Tim's ability to dismantle and reassemble everything into their own inventions, Kim being able to travel around the world and putting herself into danger, all of it because of me!" What kind of sentence has he condemned his children to? Sure, Kim, Jim, and Tim seemed to be fine now, but what if they weren't? What if they were still mutating? What would become of them? What would everyone at the space center, no… in the entire field say about this? The great Dr. James T. Possible, the proud father of three mutant children! "If only I'd never taken the damn job, maybe Kim could've lived a normal life! Why couldn't I have just stuck with teaching?"

"That's enough James!" Anne snapped, "Do you really think that blaming yourself will help our children through this? Do you think that your self-pity will protect them? And supposed if you didn't take that job, would we have been able to provide for our children? Sure, I managed to get my PhD and make enough money for us to provide the best for them, but it wouldn't be until another five years! We would've been no better off than we are now. If anything, we'd be worse off!"

James sighed, "You're right, but still…"

"If it makes you feel any better, we did manage to solve the mystery of the explosion," Helix stated. "A reliable source sent me enhanced photos from the security cameras 20 years ago."

Anne scoffed, "And you've just found out about this now?"

"After the explosion, the security tapes within the building were presumed to be destroyed. However, a young man who wishes to remain anonymous managed to discover the still images from the remains of the film."

"How is that possible?"

"You'd be amazed with what today's technology is capable of. If this person is involved with the explosion, there might be a possibility of the person also being a Mu-Type."

James took in a deep sigh, "This is it…" He would now see the face of the one who tried to ruin his career. The one who tried to put an end to his ambitions and dreams…

Within a few strokes, Helix turned the face of the monitor towards the direction of the Possibles, "I believe this is the man who caused the explosion 20 years ago."

James and Anne examined the screen as they both saw the figure transporting two drums of chemicals. His black hair was worn in a low short ponytail while his face wore a sinister expression. Upon closer examination, both sets of eyes widen, "I-Is that-"

"No, it couldn't be!"

Helix noted their reactions, "I assume you know of our mysterious friend?"

"Know him? He used to be an old college friend of mine: Drew Lipsky! He now goes by Doctor Drakken, now…" James shook his head, "I knew he was bitter after all that went down years ago, but I never thought he'd go this far!"

"I can't believe he'd actually go through with it." Anne added her two cents, "From what you told me of him, I figured Drew would hold a grudge. But this… This is too much…"

"When I first saw him after all of those years, his skin was blue. I was shocked that he'd become a super villain. But knowing what we do now, it shouldn't have come to any surprise. I guess we can now say that Drakken is a Mu-Type."

Anne couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "It's funny! Our children are Mu-Types because of the explosion Drew caused. Drew pretty much created his worst enemy!"

"Which brings us to another matter at hand…" Helix sighed, "How are we going to tell the young ones?"

"I'm not sure how Jim and Tim will take it. Knowing them, they might actually _like_ the idea. But Kimmie on the other hand…"

James placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "I know dear… I'm worried about her, too." Kim already had enough going on in her life without hearing about this revelation.

"There's even more." Helix reminded, "There are others who managed to survive the explosion as well. If they were to have offspring, then they would most likely become Mu-Types as well. We need to make a list of all of the known survivors who may or may not know what is in stored for them."

James nodded, "I'll get on it immediately." He could see his wife's worried expression, and he couldn't blame her. Just when they thought they figured out the whole Mu-Type business, they find themselves back at square one. Worrying about their children becoming Mu-Types were the least of their problems since, if what Dr. Helix stated was correct, they most likely already were. Nonetheless, they had to tell them the truth about themselves, before they find out the hard way. They deserved that much at the least.

**Location: Undisclosed**

"It seems that you've calmed down a bit. Quite fortunate, really… Anger, resentment, and frustration do no wonders for a beauty such as you."

Shego's eyes rose at the blonde, coated man's words. He was starting to sound like that Caesar freak, "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"I'm only lending an ear if you need someone to talk to," V-Ray insisted, seated while taking a small sip out of his tea. "Drakken can be quite the irritating wretch from what I've experienced."

She scoffed, "Drakken? Puh-lease, he's the least of my problems. It's you Mu-Type freaks that think that you can just come here and act like you run the place!"

"…Is that insecurity I sense in your voice? I suppose I wouldn't blame you! You do seem to be overlooked in favor of the 'freaks,' as you put it. Your mere usefulness is – dare I say it – bound to expire."

"Just where are you getting at, Blondie?" Shego's patience was wearing thin, not to mention that she was looking for any excuse to obliterate one of them – preferable Maddie. But this one would do fine, giving that he's starting to piss her off as much as she did.

"Before our arrival, you were his right-hand woman. The only one who he could rely on! Now that others have joined the fray, he's begun to… expand his horizons a bit, wouldn't you say? And given your recent failures, that isn't exactly a horrible decision on his part. Who knows, he just might be able to defeat Kim Possible this time…"

"Excuse me?"

"I've been reviewing your past encounters with Miss Possible, and to be frank they have been rather unimpressive on your part. Kim, on the other hand, has lived up to her reputation as the "Girl Who Can Do Anything." Ignoring Shego's building rage, V-Ray placed down his tea cup, "At first, I thought it was merely a matter of holding back against the poor teen that had bitten off more than she could chew. But the more I've looked, the sadder it became. More often than not, you've been bested by a mere teenager for over two years now. As someone with your reputation and powers, this must be quite humiliating for you. Unless…."

A glowed hand began to creep towards the Mu-Type, "Unless what?"

"You have your own motive for keeping her alive! After all, it wouldn't be the first time you threw a dog of the law a bone or two. Whether because you see her as a worthy opponent, a possible love interest, or even… A reflection of your former self!"

Shego's eyes went wide at hearing his words! Did he really know about her past? About Team Go? How could he have found out? Unless… "So it's true… You can look into other people's minds!"

"Your facial expressions confirm my latter assessment. Kim Possible is a reflection of you! Or rather, what you used to be! You were once a part of the famous Team Go, but you decided to become a villainess, both out of boredom and out of spite of your brother Hego. Then again, if one had to deal with him and the lot, a sane person would've snapped eons ago. Given your failures, one must wonder if you were better off-" V-Ray found himself slammed against the wall as a black gloved hand gripped his throat.

"Let's make one thing clear: Never mention Team Go in my presence. Is that clear?" Her green eyes pierced into his blue ones.

A gag escaped from V-Ray's throat, "I…Gahk… I suppose that's fair…"

With a shove, the villainess released her grip, "I'm onto you V-Ray. You and your bunch of freaks may've fooled Drakken, but you're not getting one over me. I'll be watching you like a hawk and the moment you slip up, the moment you do anything that may endanger me or Drakken, I'll make you regret ever stepping foot into this town."

As the vixen left, a smirk formed on the recovering man's lips. 'So she does care about him…' V-Ray knew that there was more to Shego than she let on. It was obvious that Team Go was a soft spot for her, as was Drakken. If left unchecked, Shego could become a threat to their plans. He would have to keep tabs on the former Team Go member. She was a potential ally, but the moment her continued existence hindered their progress Miss Go would have to be taken care of…

Permanently…

**Outside Middleton**

A sigh escaping her lips, Hope entered the woods as she felt small twigs brush against her long, white skirt. She knew that she should be in school with her friends, let alone with the squad – especially after the faux pas that was the cheer-offs last weekend…

Despite only having Kim, Bonnie, Tara, Jessica, and herself, they managed to do a decent job. Much better than any of them imagined they would. They actually thought they'd win the cheer-offs! That would've been a nice graduation present for them: Managing to win the competition with only five members of the squad. They could've won the competition had it not been for one team. She forgot the name of their school, but it was definitely not from Middleton to say the least. There had to have been at least 10 girls, tops. I doubt she knew where they came from, to be honest! Yet, they managed to win the cheer-offs! Just like that, they came out of nowhere and stole the competition away from them! And the worse of it, they didn't even use any routines! No flips, no tumbles, no twirls… Just… dancing! Dancing, dancing, _dancing_! She couldn't even get the song that played out of her head. _"Darling, darling, please!"_ or something like that. Then again, maybe it was for the best… After all, it wouldn't be the same if they had one without her…

Hope shook her head, it was pointless all along! Kim thought that they could do it with just the five of them, just goes to show that even she can be wrong. They were better off just no-showing and cutting their losses. But that wouldn't have been a good message to leave to the lower classmen, especially future Varsity cheerleaders. She didn't care though. She would rather lose than win their last cheer-off without the girls that been there from the beginning: Crystal, Liz, Linda, especially Marcella.

Just mentioning the latter's name gave the Asian girl mixed emotions. Part of her felt guilty for all the hell she's gone through. Believing that she could've avoided all of it if she was a better friend towards her! Another part of her was filled with rage, looking to take it out on anyone within her reach. She already had no qualms giving the entire male gender the beating of their lives. Zach Asters being high on her to-beat-up list. Everything that seemed to happen, either he knows all about it or is involved somehow. Not to mention that he's already gotten a peak at her breasts – _twice_! She would believe in a million years that that arrogant, dreadlocked, perverted jerkass knew about what happened to her friends, let alone how to cure them and she'd be damned if he didn't. But at least he had some redeeming qualities – emphasis on "some." Still, he wasn't at the top of the list…

Taking a seat on a nearby log, not even caring how the dirt might ruin her mostly-white outfit, Hope wondered where her Latina friend could be. She searched just about everywhere she could think of. Her usual spots, the mall, her ex-boyfriends! Hell, even their old secret place near the park! But there was still no sign of her. She began to wonder if she would ever see her again… "Marcella, if you ever come back…" She sighed, "I swear to god I'll make it up to you, ten-fold. So help me I'll make it up to you…" A ruffling sound in the woods snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned towards the sound's direction. Standing up, she braced herself for whatever it was. She had a lot of tension built up inside of her and she was looking for anything that would help her release some of it. Animal or not, she didn't care. At this point, she felt like she could take on a bear if it wanted to mess with her. With a few more ruffles from the bushes, Hope noticed a figure stumbling out as she noticed a bag in hand. Despite being covered by the shade, she could easily recognize his features: Red hair cascading down his face, brown eyes, athletic build… Hope's rage began to build. She already knew exactly who he was. How could she not, after all that he's done? The person she hated, loathed, and despised so much. Even more so than Sean, after what that bastard done to Linda last year…

Julius Faust…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Hope confronts Julius in the most brutal way. Also, Kim thinks about her relationship with Josh, and possibly the secrets he may be hiding.

**Chapter 17:** Friend, Lover, Enemy? Hope's Fury!


	17. Friend, Lover, Enemy? Hope's Fury!

**Chapter 17: **Friend, Lover, Enemy? Hope's Fury!

Rage…

That was the only emotion that flowed within her, as Hope stared at the person in front of her. The man who-No… _That _wasn't a man, despite what he and his ilk may think. Calling him as such would be insulting, despite her feelings about them as of late. He wasn't even a boy, as far as she was concerned. He was a monster, plain and simple. A monster that toyed with lives just so he can satisfy himself. And then when it all started to happen after the party, the bastard had the nerve to disappear, especially when Liz was suffering. The girl that he was supposed to be dating! Worse, she managed to hear through the girls' locker room that while Liz was at the hospital, worried about the ramifications of eating that damned drugged jawbreaker, he was out _on a date with another girl_! He wouldn't be surprised if the thought of, you know, actually visiting her never came to that bastard's mind!

As her hands balled into a fist, she felt her teeth gritting and grinding against each other. Mind, body, soul, everything within her screamed for her to kill! It was just him and her, nobody else. Therefore, nobody would know if anything were to happen, right? By all rights she should just go through with it and do the human race a favor. Anyone who would use, manipulate, and discard anyone like useless trash deserved a fate so worse that even then, it wouldn't be _near_ enough!

Julius blinked his eyes, as he noticed the cheerleader. What the hell was she doing all the way out here? He knew that classes were still in session, but she didn't seem to care. He thought that with just a bit of supplies he could just hide out in the woods until the whole jawbreakers incident passed over. There was no doubt that he'd be on every cheerleader's… Every _woman's_ shit-list, and from the girl's expression towards him… He didn't have any idea how serious it was… "Uhh… Hi Hope, what's up?"

As if her rage couldn't be fueled even more, it took everything within her to keep from lashing out at him. Here he was, having dropped off the face of the earth since this whole damn thing started, trying to speak to her as if she was willing to associate with this waste of life! She knew she had to take in a few breathes, knowing that she had to resist the urge to kill him on the spot, no matter how much he deserve it, no matter how unforgivable, how irredeemable he was. Seeing that scummy face certainly wasn't helping things…

This was bad… Julius knew for certain that Hope had no intention of being civil towards him. He always figured she never liked him for one reason or another, but still tried to get along with her for Liz' sake. The cheerleaders were a tight-knit group and it was wise to stay on their good side. But still, Hope could've at least been nicer. It wasn't as if he did anything wrong, besides have a _very_ strong appreciation for the female body. Just what did he ever do to her to earn her hate so much… besides now. Still, he might as well try to be the better man in all of this… "How have you been? How's Liz doing?"

That did it…

Never have three words been so much of a driving force towards Hope as she soon found herself tackling the worthless stain to the ground, mounted on top of him as she felt her knuckles repeatedly and forcibly connect to his face! "YOU BASTARD!" All of her nightmares, Marcella's tears, everything that has happened to her and her friends within the past months were on her mind within each blow! Julius never seemed to care about Liz or her emotional needs at all! It was as if she was just eye candy to him. After Liz became a Mu-Type, Julius' true colors showed when he started seeing Inez. Not once did he even consider seeing her and – for once – _give_ her emotional support. That's was what she really hated about him, what she truly hated about men in general. They could be so damn insensitive and selfish that they didn't even care about how they were hurting others emotionally. Granted she could be just as bad at times, but at least she never drove anyone to tears. "Do you have any idea what you put everyone through with those jawbreakers?"

Julius tried to respond, but every time he opened his mouth, a fist would land right on it, as if to keep him from talking! It's like she didn't want him to explain himself, more importantly come to an understanding! This was basically her excuse to beat him to a bloody pulp. This woman was insane!

"You haven't got a clue what you've done to me… Me personally…" A few more punches, she could see bumps and bruises beginning to form around his face, with a black eye on his right. "You drugged us, and now we're freaks, all because of YOU!" Another blow to the head! She knew at this rate, she would kill him, but as far as she was concerned it was justifiable homicide! If anyone knew what this monster had done, they'd feel the same way. "You violated me…" After one more punch, a bit weaker than the others, she collapse on top of him as she began to sob. After all of that… Even beating Julius into a pulp wouldn't change the fact. Hope was going to turn into a freak like her friends and there was nothing she could do about it, no matter how much she tried… "You violated me…"

Julius could feel the warm tears seeking through his T-shirt. As if he hasn't feel worse enough, seeing Hope as she was – a complete wreck – made him almost _want_ her to kill him! He knew that he ruined a lot of people's lives, including hers, but seeing her like this? He always wanted Hope to be knocked down a peg or two… But this… this was too much. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. The only thing he knew he could do…

He embraced her… "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Hope's sobs stopped from the embrace. This was an act of sympathy, of compassion. As if it was to tell her that everything was going to be alright. That she didn't have to worry anymore… If it was anyone else, it would've done the trick. But Julius, the monster she hated loathed and despised, actually had the nerve to put his hands around her! Her eyes narrowed as her rage was renewed. "Still not enough for you…"

Despite her voice being muffled, Julius blinked at the claim, "Wha-what?"

"…After all of this… All of it… You still can't help yourself can you…"

"What are you-"

"CAN YOU!?" A hard slap cause Julius' head to swing to the opposite direction as Hope, fueled with more resentment than ever glared at the pathetic excuse as man… no… pathetic excuse of a human being. "So… You like getting all close with girls, huh? Just want to get a bit of that pleasure huh…"

"Hope, wait… just calm down… just-"

"You want pleasure!? Fine!" From her straddled position, Hope stuck her hand within his pants as she then, after finding what she was looking for, grabbed a handful with a firm grip. "Alright baby, let's get you some pleasure!" As her grip became tighter, Julius winced, trying to keep himself from screaming. But with the sharpness of her nails combined with the pain already received from the blows to the head, to say that it was difficult would be an understatement, especially when they're being yanked around like a chewtoy in a dog's mouth! "Aww, what's wrong Baby? Not feeling pleasure? You sure don't look like you're enjoying it… After all, _I am_!" She sinisterly stroked his cheek with her free hand as the other tightened the grip once more before she feigned surprised, "Oh, that's right… You need a little sumthin'-sumthin' to get you all hard, right?"

Searching around, Hope spotted the bag. That dreadful bag which held the source of all of her troubles… Reaching out, she pulled the bag close to her before grabbing out a handful of jawbreakers. Much to her surprise, these felt softer and moister than those from the party. But she could care less, as she stuffed the handful of candy into Julius' mouth. Would it cause him to choke? Perhaps, but she could care less. If anything, it was the least this bastard deserved. "Aww, come on! Eat up now! EAT UP! Just like at the party!" More and more were stuffed in his mouth as his cheeks inflated from the amount of jawbreakers. "Feeling it yet, Baby? Are you?" Julius tried to speak, but the many jawbreakers stuffed inside were making it hard for him to breathe as it was. "Don't worry Baby, Mommy's here now! Oh yes… I'll take good care you!" Squeezing once more, the muffled screams became louder as Hope leaned forward. Leaving the two pairs of lips only inches apart… "Loving this, Baby?" His frantic head shakes were ignored as Hope placed two jawbreakers into her mouth before placing on a fierce lip lock on her sworn enemy, intensifying the vice grip she had on his genitals. With the other hand on his jaw, Hope made sure to make good use of the kiss she was giving him. Julius sure as hell better made sure as this would be the last kiss she – or any woman for that matter – would ever give him.

Swallowing and chewing a bit of the soft jawbreakers, Hope noted the deflation of Julius cheeks as the number of jawbreakers she was eating. After one more yank, she delivered one last blow to the head as Julius' eyes were at this point swollen shut. Seeing the blood oozing out from his apparently-cracked nose, Hope rose to her feet as she examined her handiwork. His face was battered, bloodied, and bruised, and his member couldn't have been in great shape either. In reality she was hoping to have yanked it off and keep it as a trophy, but it just wouldn't budge. Still, at least she managed to get some retribution for what he's done to her and her friends…

But it was still not enough…

It would never be enough…

Tears pouring from her eyes, she looked down at the broken, battered, pathetic shell of a man as she raised her foot. The heel of her black low-cut shoe wasn't that high (It was maybe at two inches maximum) nor was it as sharp as heels she were used to wearing, but it would still do the job with what she had in mind…

Despite his eyes being swollen shut, through a little crack, Julius could see the psychotic girl standing over him, with a foot raised over a certain spot… Shaking his head, he tried to protest, but the remaining jawbreakers in his mouth muffled any sound that came out. Hope didn't even acknowledge Julius' desperate plea. As far as she was concerned, he had no voice, and thus unable to protest anything and everything that has and will happened to him. A small part of her wondered, was this too much? Has she gone too far? But she didn't care. Julius had violated her, defiled her, not to mention what he had done to her friends, the rest of the girls at the party, even some the guys who had taken a few like Jake. It was because of him, all because of him…

She was a monster…

She was a freak…

She was a Mu-Type.

**Middleton High School** (Who will be Homecoming King and Queen?)

Walking within the halls, Tara's eyes search around. Usually Zach was one of the last ones to arrive in school. She was hoping that he'd decide to surprise her by being here a bit earlier. Tonight was the night and it was important that she talked to him ASAP. Everything was writing on this…

Sighing in relief, she saw him at his locker exchanging his books for today. From him wearing a pair of loose jeans, she figured he was wearing ankle weights again. Bonnie did mention that he often wore them so he can work his legs. He'd most likely get into a lot of trouble otherwise, seeing how potentially dangerous they could be, so he only wore them when he could "hide" them. Nevertheless, that made him a bit dangerous to be around. But she wouldn't waiver, she just couldn't. Everything was riding on this! There was no backing out now…

Approaching him, she took in a deep breath, "Hey Zach!"

Closing his locker door, he turn towards her, "Oh, hey Tara! S'up?"

"You know tonight's Homecoming, right?"

"You mean the event the wall of text under the sign outside keeps mentioning? Yeah, of course I know!"

"Well… uh…" Tara looked down to her green flats, "You see…" Inside, she was freaking out. Just how hard was it to ask him, anyway? Was it this hard when she asked out her last few boyfriends?

"Umm… Something's wrong?"

"No-no! It's alright, really!" She smiled, "Anyway… I was just wondering if you had plans tonight!"

"Other than chilling at home with soda and popcorn while watching a PPV cage fight? Not really!"

"Oh…" She turned away, looking down. "I see…"

"Why? Is there something you wanna ask?"

"..." She shook her head, "No… Forget I said anything!"

"Oh c'mon, you came over here for something, so you might as well ask!" Zach explained, "For what it's worth, I might actually just set it up to record the damn fight for later!"

Tara was still turned away, but she couldn't help but form a small smile across her lips. She might as well use this to her advantage, "Really, just forget it. Forget I came by, okay? Sorry for wasting your time."

"Just ask already! I mean what? It's not like you want to go make out in the closet or something!"

'Did he really have to think that far? Sheesh…' Tara at least was thankful he didn't think farther than _that_, "Well… It's…"

'Go on…' Zach liked her and all, but her wishy-washiness was starting to irritate him.

"The dance is tonight and I was just wondering if you'd be my date."

"…"

Tara didn't like the look Zach was giving her. It wasn't a "Hell no" look, rather a "Is this girl serious" one. Was there something wrong with her?

"…You know you're asking _me_, right?"

"Yeah, why else would I ask you?"

"So you want to go with me, to Homecoming?"

Tara didn't like his tone. It was as if he couldn't even fathom the thought of them going out! "What's wrong? Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do, it's just… I thought you'd want to go with Ron of all people? You do really like him right?"

Tara twitched, remembering her crush on Ron. As much as she would really like to go with him, especially to show that Zach's attempt at helping Ron was paying off, it would be better for her to go with him. Especially with what was in stake. "I know, but I doubt he'd be up for it. I mean, he's still thinking about Kim!"

Zach sighed, "Even after she's made it clear that she was with Josh."

"Actually, things haven't been going so well lately. Josh tries to ask her what was wrong, and she wouldn't even tell him. If anything, this gives Ron hope that they might have a chance together again." While she didn't know for sure if what she said was true, it at least made for a good cover story.

After a few seconds of thinking, Zach shrugged, "Sure! I mean we're friends, right? I don't see why we couldn't go together! Who knows, maybe we-"

Tara moved in before placing a peck on his cheek. "You know where I live, right? Then I'll see you at eight!"

"But I-" Zach tried to explain, but Tara was already walking away, humming to herself. He let out a sigh. He really was going to spend the night watching PPV, but now he had to go out and rent a tux… and pray for the best. At least Tara was happy, but still… What a drag this was going to be.

Walking away, Tara smiled to herself. She knew she was throwing away the best chance to ask out Ron (And to help build his confidence), but it had to be done. She didn't want to believe the worse about him, but despite what he had already told her, Zach Asters appeared to have one too many secrets and she couldn't ignore it any longer. She used to be quite close to him already, but ever since those months passed, he's gotten more close to Bonnie, of all people. Still, she had to find out the truth about him, for Hope's sake as well as her friends'. Hope truly believed that Zach was hiding something, and not in a good way, and she hoped she was wrong…

Zach rubbed his head in stress, thinking about the dance, "Aw man, now how am I supposed to find a new tux?"

"What was that all about?"

Broken out of his worries, Zach turned to see Bonnie with an annoyed expression on his face, "Oh nothing really. Except that Tara just asked me to Homecoming."

"Okay whatever, just as long as it doesn't interfere with the work we have to do tonight. I mean I have to get prepared for Homecoming so we really don't have time for any-Wait, what?"

"Tara just asked me out to Homecoming, and now we're going as a couple." Zach explained, much to the brunette's shock.

She scoffed, "Are you serious?"

"Believe me I was just as shocked as you were! I mean wouldn't she ask Ron?"

"Which is the one good thing that came from this!" Bonnie sighed, "Couldn't she have just asked someone who was actually high on the food chain?"

Zach rolled his eyes, "Really like you supporting me, Bonnie! Really!"

"Look Zach, nothing personal but Tara is a cheerleader! And cheerleaders are supposed to be setting an example! Case in point, she should've asked out a jock or at least someone from the popular crowd! You barely qualify enough to hang with me as it is as you're basically my Stoppable! Although saying that you're a step up from that loser as an understatement wouldn't be enough."

"I like the backhanded compliment, too!"

"Look, I'm just stating facts! You, the Fool of Middleton High, are going to Homecoming with one of the hottest girls from the cheer squad!" She reminded, "Not too many people are going to like this, _especially_ the jocks!"

"Well Bonnie, if they really have a problem with me going out with Tara…" Zach cracked both sides of his neck before cracking his knuckles, "Do something about it." A small grin forms on his lips, "Or are you just jealous!"

Bonnie didn't even want to dignify that with a response, "What? You think I'd actually want to go with _you_?"

"Actually I was thinking about how I have a date for Homecoming-"

"Which you didn't even want to go!"

"- and you don't, but that works too!"

"What? Of course I have a date! I always have a date for these things!"

"Okay then, who's the lucky guy?"

"None of your business!"

"Nobody, huh? I like to meet him! Y'know, see what he's like."

Bonnie crossed her arms, "Now who's not being supportive!"

"Oh c'mon, just tell me. You know I can keep a secret!"

"No, I'm not telling you! You're just gonna have to find out like everyone else!" Bonnie stated. Of course, as much as she hated to admit it, Zach had a point about having no one to go with. There is one person, but she had to move quickly as all the best (read: popular) guys were being taken quickly. Plus, she had to make sure that a certain freckled, blonde hussy didn't beat her to the punch like last time…

**Stoppable Home**

"Well, time to see if this guy's good as Felix and Zita says he is, eh Rufus?" Ron typed in the web address as a particular webpage appeared on his computer. Upon spying his desired section, a left click sent him to a list which contain the names of titles. Luckily his parents wouldn't be going home until later this evening, so he couldn't see why he couldn't use their computer. Sure he had his own, but seriously. He's seen snails work faster than that old jalopy. Besides, at least theirs had _color_! He always wondered why he was always getting the short end of the stick, but then again was it really that surprising?

"Lesse… Ferret… ferret… ferret… Ah, there we are! 'Ferret and Wonder Weasel!'" Within a click of a link, he was brought to a screen with the video player placed in the mirror. On the left corner, he saw that the video had a 5-star rating. Felix did tell him that it was considered one of, if not the best videos in the entire series. Now he'd go see why…

Upon pressing "Play," the video began to load. After a few moments ads, the video showed a man seated at a desk in front of a blank white backdrop. He was dressed in black sports jacket with matching cap and most noticeably, a pair of glasses. _"Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to!"_ He greeted before letting out a sigh, _"Well guys, this is it: The big one, the shit stopper, the constipation of American cinema, a bowel blockage from which nothing of any value can possibly be removed! What is said to be one of the worst films of all time. I'm of course talking about the indescribable terror that is Joe Carmichael's "Ferret and Wonder Weasel!"_

"Wow, pretty harsh!" Ron slightly winced from the vulgarity of the description of the movie. True he hasn't actually seen the movie yet, but was it really as bad as everyone said it was? "I mean, can it really be as bad as he's saying?"

Rufus only shrugged as they continued to watch the video…

"…_So the Fearless Ferret comes busting in with Wonder Weasel! As the fight scene rages, we get a barrage of one-liners and over the top stunts. In fact you may recognize the similarity to another particular style. Can't quite put your finger on it? Maybe this'll help."_ At the moment, the theme from the Fearless Ferret TV series, yes the one shown on TV Trash Heap, played along with the fight scenes, as well as the familiar effect boxes displaying upon each hit…

"POW!"

"WHAM!"

"LAME!"

"_That's right! This Ferret movie has stop moving forward with its dark storyline and complex character development, and has instead gone back to its campy, bright, and colorful style of the original Timothy North TV show!"_ Still smiling, the Critic leaned forward slowly, almost in a creepy fashion until there was an extreme close up on his face. _"…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"_

"Okay, I admit the TV series was a bit too campy, but that's the whole charm of the series! It's campy, but it didn't take itself too seriously! I mean really, does everything have to be one big dark, brooding, depressing ball of angst in order for it to be good?" Ron threw his hands up. Admittedly, the opening was funny, but seeing that he loved the old Timothy North show, he hasn't seen anything about the movie that would be as bad as everyone said it was. Perhaps if he watched a bit longer he might find something…

However, the sound of a doorbell would place a hold on the viewing for the moment, "Now what…" Clicking the pause button, Ron walked towards the door. Upon opening it, he was in for quite a shock. "What the- Josh?"

The more popular of the two let out a sigh, "Hey Ron, y'got a miniute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Ron wondered why would he possibly want to talk to him, of all people? Sure, there were on great terms, surprisingly after all that went down at Kim's place, but why talk to him all of a sudden, though?"

"It's about Kim…"

The less popular boy blinked at the words, "Why, what's wrong? Is she alright? Did she get hurt? Did she-"

"NO! No… It's nothing like that." Josh swept a hand back through his hair, "It's more about us, actually. Kim and I, things haven't been going well between us! Lately she won't even talk to me, she hasn't been returning my calls, and when I go up to talk to her she gives me the cold shoulder!"

"Whoa… What did you do to get her that upset with her?"

"That's the thing! I don't know why or what I did to make her so upset with me! First I thought it was the fact that I pretty much took her out for lunch when she was ready to see you on your way out of the hospital, but even I told her to go ahead. So that was more or less on her account. Now, I'm not even sure there's still a relationship. Do you have any ideas?"

"I haven't seen Kim since that day," Ron admitted, "Maybe you should just give her flowers."

"Dude, I tried giving her a new ring that cost me nearly a year's worth of savings and she nearly threw that away! If she'd throw that away, then how are flowers supposed to help?"

"That's the thing with Kim. She's not like those other girls who'd go for jewelry just because they're expensive. She into more meaningful things! Things that really show that you care and are a bit symbolic!" Ron noticed the sad expression on Josh's face, "You okay, Josh?"

"I'm fine, it's just… Kim and I, I'm not so sure anymore…"

"About what?"

"Us! For god sakes, it's been going on for months now! Do you know how many girls are saying to me that I could do better than someone like Kim Possible, especially after the cold shoulder she's been giving me? I mean, I've tried everything I could to be the best boyfriend for her as possible! I've been there when she needed someone. I gave her a shoulder to cry on when she needed one. While you were at the hospital, I was the one who was there for her. I've done all that, all of it, for what? Just to be treated like I've been cheating on her? A slap in the face wouldn't begin to describe how I feel about the whole thing.

"That doesn't sound like the Kim I know. Yeah, I know Kim isn't above holding grudges, but this is a bit much. Even for her. One would think she'd at least tell you what's going on."

"Ron, you know her better between the two of us. And ideas on what I should do?"

Ron sighed, "To be honest, I'm not sure what to do. Everything's changed between us. Ever since I got stabbed, I've began to see that there is no way that we'd get back together. I mean seeing her so happy, so excited when she's around you. Me being jealous goes without saying. I tried to push down those feelings to support Kim and her happiness, but I just can't help but feel that it should be me in your place with her, y'know? This is the girl who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. But now, if we were just mere acquaintances it would be the best thing to happen…

Josh took in all what the boy was saying to him. He knew he had it for Kim, but not to this extent. He wondered how Ron was fairing ever since the day that guy manipulated him into trying to kill him, and while he seemed to be okay it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he was hurting inside.

"Josh, I know that I haven't exactly been supportive of you dating Kim, and I've pretty much looked for any hint of an excuse to think nothing but bad things about you. Yes, even the whole 'Mankey-Monkey' conspiracy. But for what it's worth, if there's anyone who'd I want Kim to be with, I'm glad that it's you. Recent events aside, Kim's found someone that makes her happy. And that's all that matters as far as I'm concerned. Even if that person isn't me."

Believe it or not, Josh could see where Ron was coming from. Being in love with a girl you've known since, practically, your entire life and managing to finally win her heart, only for it to fail and have her go to the guy who's pretty much represents everything you're not. That could do a lot to a person's psyche. He'd be lying if he said he never thought of Ron as anything other than a loser, and wonder what did Kim ever saw in him, regardless if they were dating or not. _Everyone_ did, even Tara at first. But after getting to know a bit about him, he was actually an okay guy! He finally began to see what Kim liked about him. At first he thought her being around him was out of pity, but now he saw their relationship for what it was: They're not quite lovers, but more than just friends.

"Listen Ron, I know that this may sound cliché to you but…" Josh sighed, "They are other girls out there."

"Don't play me Josh. I know that there are other girls out there, but let's get serious. Who else would want to date someone like me?"

"Isn't Zach helping you out with that?"

"He's helping me out on teaching me how to fight, but aside from being able to dodge, that's not going so well either. The fact that he's somehow talked Bonnie into helping him hasn't help things, knowing her."

"_Bonnie's_ helping you?"

"Surprising, I know. She's given me tips and all, but only along the lines of 'Try eating like a normal person for once' and 'Stop being so pathetic.'"

Josh looked down at his watch, "Damn, it's getting late. I need to get down to Upperton and get my tux before the place closes at five. You're going to Homecoming, are ya Ron?"

Ron shook his head, "Not this time… It's not like I have a date anyway."

"And you think I do? I'm the one with the relationship woes, remember?"

"I know, but… I just don't feel like going, you know? I'm just gonna kick it here for tonight."

"Suit yourself then…" Josh stretched out his arms before preparing to leave. "Seriously though, despite what you may think, Kim really misses ya dude."

Ron nodded as he watched his love rival… well… _former_ love rival (maybe) leave. He knew that deep down a part of him would always love Kim, but also that he would have to move on. If anything, the talk with Josh was a bit helpful, as it got all of his feeling about him and his relationship with Kim out in the open. Most surprising is that he wasn't angry with him, considering that he did try to kill him.

"Time to see the rest of the video," Ron walked back into the house, still having mixed feelings about the review. While the Critic was funny, but was "Ferret and Wonder Weasel" really that bad all because of the camp from the old TV show? "Alright Rufus, let's finish the vide-" Ron stopped as he as saw on the computer desk Rufus curled into a fetal position. "Rufus? What happened?"

"Ice…Puns… Ferret… Credit card…" He managed to squeak. Whatever else of the review he saw must've traumatized him. Really, was the movie really that bad?

**Downtown Middleton**

"Where did it all go wrong?"

That was the question Kim has been asking herself for months now. It wasn't supposed to end this way… Not like this. But there was no stopping that now. Not after finding out what she did… Not after knowing what she knew now…

It was supposed to be perfect. After they broke up for the first time, Kim and Josh managed to move on: Her with Ron and him with Tara. Sadly, her relationship with Ron didn't work out (It's sad because of how much it really hurt Ron, who really tried to make it work, no matter how much he didn't show it) and Josh and Tara's relationship wasn't that much better either. Their reunion was as if they were two star-crossed lovers reuniting together at last. From there on out, they decided to make future plans together. Josh had plans on going to Cooper Union in New York City, while Kim had aspirations in going to Yale, or perhaps Harvard. The distance wasn't that long in comparison to others in their situation. They'd go visit each other on weekends, each alternating each week. After graduation, they could start their respective careers and eventually plan on marriage. It would be perfect: Two high school sweethearts moving on to two prestigious schools and eventually marrying and starting a family. But sadly, that may no longer be possible…

Kim shook her head as she looked down at the garment bag she was carrying. Inside contained her dress for tonight's dance: Homecoming. She wondered how Bonnie would rig the votes so she could win. Speculative and a bit overzealous, but she wouldn't put it past her, knowing how ambitious she could be. And given that Kim herself had a good chance of becoming Homecoming Queen, this only made the possible scenario more likely. Still, she wondered why she was even thinking about it in the first place, given other more important matters to deal with.

Like Josh…

She didn't want to think of him as someone like that, but what choice did she have? The evidence was so clear. His secrecy, his constant showering her with gifts and surprise dinners, not to mention his ID card being at the scene of the crime! How could he? How could he do this to her? To her friends! Hell, to everyone in the city! What was Helix paying him to do those things? And to top it all off, he's tried to kill her… twice now! Maybe Ron had a point about Josh being bad road, even if his reasons were outrageous. Still, it didn't change the fact that the guy who supposedly loved her tried to kill her. And as much as she loved him that was something she could not forgive. Anyone would who play with someone's feelings and emotions were worse than scum in her book. That was one of the main reasons why she despised Bonnie so much. Everyone had feelings and felt the same way when they're hurt!

She sighed… Nevertheless, she would still have to keep up appearances. She would go to Homecoming with Josh, but it won't be a pleasant one to say the least. She wouldn't even be surprised if a fight broke out between them. The perfect end to the perfect love story…

Kim's eyes widened as he heard a loud scream. A guy's scream at that! "What was that?" Carefully placing her bag on a nearby bench (Hopefully no one will steal it), Kim quickly rushed towards the source of the scream. Of all times and all places, "I so don't have time for this!" It wasn't too far of a run as she made a right into an alleyway, "Just what I need…" Upon a few more instances, she stopped as her eyes went wide at what was before her…

A young man, most likely a student, fell on his back as he desperately tried to move back from the figure approaching him. Within each clicking of heels, he scooted back further and further before feeling his head touch a brick wall… "Aww, what's wrong? Afraid of little 'ole me?" He was too frightened to respond, as he saw teeth bare fangs as well as nails extending. "Don't worry, I won't bite…" He heard a chuckle escape from his aggressor's lips. "Much…"

"LET HIM GO!"

The figure stopped, turning around to find a newcomer has joined them, "Oh, so you're my new plaything?"

Kim saw the frightened young man on the ground as she turned her attention to the assailant. Long, indigo, waist-length hair that complemented her pale, blue skin, as well as black, curved horn on her head. Her ears were long and elf-like as her gold-colored eyes. She also noted that she was quite tall, even without the heels. Speaking of which, she was dressed in black leather, with pants tucked into a pair of thigh highs as well as a bustier. A bit too much for her tastes… "What are you doing to him?"

"I'm just having a little fun…" She said in a seductive voice. "We were just-" She saw the young man using this apparent distraction as his chance to escape, causing her to sigh, "Aww… He was no fun anyway. That's the thing with some people. They make it so easy that they just take the fun out of the whole chase. Pretty sad, really…"

"Well your fun ends here!" Kim narrowed her eyes. She _so_ didn't have time for this… "You're not chasing anyone anymore tonight!"

"Hmm…" She stuck out a short length of her tongue as a gloved finger ran over it, "Maybe you'll be more of a thrill…" As she walked towards the redhead, bat-like wings slowly began to sprout from her lower back as her pointed tail wagged. Her grin became wide, "You are quite the ravishing girl aren't you?"

'Okay, this is so weird…' Kim readied herself to fight, whether this… this succubus was going to do the same, or… something else. Whatever it was, she did not want to find out… And that grin of hers wasn't helping things… "Are you another Mu-Type?"

"Hmm… Mu-Type? Who wants to know? Unless… you're one of _those_ people…"

Kim narrowed her eyes. She had just about had it with Mu-Types. She had more important things to do than to entertain this monster. Standing in a fighting posed, she gestured, "Come on…"

She sighed, "As much as I would love to play with you, I have things to do…"

"Wha-What?" Kim blinked as she saw the wings expand. Was she blowing her off? "Oh no you don't…" As she tried to dive after her, the succubus had already leaped into the air, far beyond her reach. "Who was that? _What_ was that?" She shook her head, remembering that she had more important matters. Speaking of which… "…My dress!"

Quickly leaving the alley, Kim quickly rushed towards the bench where she left her dress. Unfortunately for her, the only things she found on the bench were debris and the now-empty bag. Aside from the lack of concern for the environment… "Great… Just great…" While she was off saving someone from someone who, knowing her recent luck, was most likely a Mu-Type, the dress she planned on wearing to Homecoming was stolen. Sighing, there was one more thing left to do…

She pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade?"

"_What up Kim?"_

"Please tell me I have a favor that'll get me a nice dress in time for Homecoming?"

"_Not sure Kim, let me check…" _After a few moments, _"There is that modeling gig you've done for Valentino for that emergency. He should have something you could wear."_

"You rock, Wade." Kim hated using her favors for selfish reasons, but this was an emergency. Tonight could possibly be the end for her and Josh. And if Josh was truly X, she would be the one to stop him. Only her, no one else…

If their relationship was going to end, it would be on her terms…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Homecoming has come to Middleton High as Kim confronts Josh about his secrets.

**Chapter 18:** Confrontation! Homecoming Hell!


	18. Confrontation! Homecoming Hell!

**Chapter 18: **Confrontation! Homecoming Hell!

The loud rock music played throughout the gymnasium as couples danced together. While the pairings were mostly boy-girl, there were some girls who danced together, whether in twosomes or even threesomes. It was homecoming night tonight as the unveiling of this year's Homecoming King and Queen was near.

Pride showed on Bonnie's face as she looked among the masses. Everyone was with their respective someone, dressed in their most-likely rented tuxes and dresses. None could compare to her and why should they? She was dressed the way one of her stature should be – With the very best. Her Sherri Hill animal print dress suited her well as it was thin-strapped and showed off her bare back, save for a black train on the back. Her matching print heels were open-toed and backless. Hopefully it would… no, it should be enough for her to be the talk of the night. Seriously, who else could get a dress this good?

She turned towards her date for the night. She didn't know how she managed to pull it off, but she somehow convinced Brick to take her to the dance. She was willing to let it slide that she was his second choice. It helps that Jessica, somehow, had gotten herself grounded and thus unable to be here. Then again, did that blonde, freckled hussy really think that she could compete with her? Still, it wouldn't hurt for Brick to actually pay her some attention. Too many guys had come up to her for a dance and she had to turn them all down. It was as if talking to his stupid jock friends were more important than being with her! He was probably talking about how he could score with her, but whatever…

Her attention turned to the dance floor as she saw one particular couple. She had to hand it to Zach: He actually managed to find a decent tux in time. And with Tara wearing a long green gown they actually look… good together. As she saw Tara rubbing her back against him, their hands joined, she still couldn't fathom how she could actually date him. Yeah, she had that stupid crush on Stoppable, but he didn't count. At least she never went through with it. While there weren't any bad feelings between her and Zach anymore, he was still the Fool of Middleton High! And a girl of her status shouldn't be seen with someone like that. Nevertheless, at least she was here. Hope, on the other hand, wasn't. Come to think of it, she hasn't been seeing her much lately, despite their friendship being better than it has been since Marcella's party. Just what was that girl doing on a night like this anyway? But whatever… One less girl to worry about upstaging her…

"Hey look, it's Kim!"

"What?" Bonnie quickly walked towards the growing crowd, only to find Kim dressed in a one-shoulder white dress. The slit on the left side of the dress only showed up to her lower thigh as there was a blue sash tied around her waist. Needless to say, she was the talk of the night, "Oh she did _not_ just overshadow me again!" Walking over towards the bane of her existence, Bonnie pushed aside all who gathered in a circle, "Move it, Losers!" Within range, Bonnie saw Kim fully as she put on the performance of her life. "Kim, hi!"

"Oh Bonnie… Hi…" Kim was taken back from how friendly Bonnie was being. Was she up to something?

"I see that's a nice dress you're wearing! Tell me, where'd you get it from?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Kim scoffed, "It was done by Sherri Hill! She is just one of the best to go to for formal dresses!"

"I know, right!" Bonnie agreed as everyone among them looked on in confusion of the two girls who were acting unusually civil towards each other. Maybe Hell has frozen over! "So, where's Josh? Or have you two decided to break up already!"

Kim blinked, "Excuse me!"

"Oh c'mon, Possible! You've been all but ignoring him for weeks! Not to mention what you did when he gave you that ring!" Bonnie accused with a frown, "If you're going to break up with him, just do it! Maybe then he could date a girl who actually treats him right!"

"You're the one to talk! How's Brick, by the way? He sure seems to be so into you! Maybe that's why he wanted to go with Jessica!"

Hearing the blonde girl's name was enough for Bonnie's eye to twitch, "Oh please! Brick knows that she's Patrick's girl! And even if she wasn't, why would he go for cheeseburger when he has Salisbury steak?

"Maybe the burger has better flavor as the steak just might be a bit too much to stomach," Kim smirked.

"That's it!" Bonnie walked over towards the group of jocks before spotting her date, "C'mon Brick! Let's show Possible a thing or two!"

"Bonnie, me and guys were just-"

"It can wait till later!" Pulling him along, the brunette glared at her rival. "Mark my words Kim! Before the night is over, it will be us, not you and Josh, who will be announced as the new King and Queen!"

"Don't be too sure, Bonnie! Josh and I may be having problems, but we still have a better chance at being King and Queen than you or Brick!" With those words, Kim walked away. No in the mood to be dealing with the likes of her.

Bonnie let out a groan of frustration, "If that redheaded loser thinks she's going to overshadow me – _again_ then she has another thing coming!"

"Whoa, calm down there, Bonnie!" Brick tried to keep his date from out of control, but the glare he was met with made him think twice. In any case, Brick decided to head back to his crew. If only Jessica was here, then he wouldn't have to deal with Bonnie's prima donna attitude. If only she would've dump that chump Patrick and get with a real man, or more importantly didn't get grounded in the first place! Seriously, _this_ is the one night she decided to piss her parents off?

**Asters' Residence**

After pressing the doorbell, Hope let out a sigh. She knew that this was her only chance, but could she really pull this off? It was possible that she could end up in jail for this. Forget her parents being angry, this would reflect badly in her future career aspects. She has heard that having a criminal record, regardless how small it was, could ruin the chance of her having a decent career. Sure there were inspirational comeback stories, but this was reality. And reality was a cruel, harsh mistress. Butterflies were in her stomach as her foot tapped the pavement.

Within the sound of unlocking, the door opened, revealing a tall, African American man dressed in slacks and an unbuttoned shirt over a tank top. He appeared to be in his forties, but still in great shape. "Hello, can I help you?"

'Here goes…' Hope smiled, "Hello Mr. Asters, is Zach home?"

"He's not here. He's at the dance on a date. Surprising, really… I didn't expect him to rush out to get a tux all the sudden."

"Well that's Zach, for you." Hope sighed, "Anyway, I left something here from the other night." She explained, 'Pleasedontaskpleasedontask…'

The older man gave her a suspicious look, "The other night?"

"We were here working on a project that went overnight. We all got tired and Zach let Tara and I stay in his bed while he slept on the couch. I left something of mine in his room."

"Hmm…" He stared intently at her for a second. "Go ahead." If she left something in his room, he didn't see why she couldn't go in and get it. It's not as if it was her panties or anything, right?

Stepping inside, Hope walked directly towards Zach's room. This wouldn't be the first time she was in there, but it was the first she really took a look at it. Carefully closing the door, she took time to examine the room. It was quite typical of a room as small as it was. There was a computer desk, a closet, a dresser w/ mirror, chest, and nightstand. Sighing, "Time to get to work."

To be honest, Hope never thought she'd actually do something like this. Practically breaking into a guy's room, going through his things! But with someone like Zach Asters involved, drastic measures needed to be taken. She almost felt guilty for abusing the older man's trust. Why should he pay for the sins of his nephew, provided that he actually had any sins in the first place!

Hope never had any intention on going to Homecoming. She didn't feel like being around people, especially with the jocks there. Like a lot of people, she wondered why Tara would even think about going out with Zach in the first place, let alone to Homecoming. It wasn't until she got a text message from Tara that said, "I'll keep Zach occupied at Homecoming. This is your chance." She deliberately gave her a chance to do some snooping, looking for the evidence that would link Zach to this Mu-Type hell that's been unleashed. Maybe then he'll spill and finally give them the means to end all of this.

**Middleton High – Gymnasium**

Kim sighed as she watched Bonnie fuming about her – _again_. In all serious, when was that girl going to get over herself? Still, there was no sign of Josh anywhere. But she knew he was here, he just had to be! He was up in the running for Homecoming King after all. Still, that would mean her having to confront him about everything. And she did mean _everything_. But how was she going to talk to him? She couldn't just go up to him and say, "Hi Josh, how are you? By the way, I know you're X." Especially after the way she's been treating him lately.

Which was another thing that was wrong… She's been giving Josh hell lately over something which may not even be his fault or even actually be a part of. But she just couldn't get the thought of Josh actually trying to kill her out of her head. She couldn't help but feel hurt, betrayed by him. He was supposed to support her during her time of need, yet he's practically been part of the problem rather than the solution.

"May I have your attention please?" The MC for the night called as everyone turned their attention towards the stage. "We have tallied the votes and are now ready to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen!"

'Here we go…' Kim could see Bonnie, squeezing Brick's arm in hoping that they would be announced as the new King and Queen. Tara meanwhile watched intently as Zach could care less. This would be their last chance of leaving the school as Homecoming King and Queen. While being Homecoming Queen would be a great honor, Kim hoped that it would neither be she _or_ Bonnie. Otherwise, the brunette would never let anyone hear the end of it. As if Bonnie wasn't unbearable already…

"This Year's Homecoming King and Queen are…"

Here it comes, Kim thought. Hopefully it'll turn out for the best. And for the best she meant less drama. They were too old and too mature for such nonsense…

"…Josh Mankey and Kim Possible!"

"WHAT!?"

Kim could hear Bonnie's outburst as she turn to see the brunette fuming over being "upstaged again." Nevertheless, this meant that she and Josh would be dancing together. While it would be nice to try to work things out with him, she still needed to be on her guard. Because if Josh was truly X, she knew that she would have to bring him down.

Speaking of whom, there he was stepping up to the stage. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue bow. And he also apparently dyed his hair as it was all blonde now. He may be smiling, but she couldn't help but felt that he looked guilty somehow. Or maybe it was just her nerves. Whatever the case, they were King and Queen so they might as well be a couple. Even if it would be the last time…

As he made it to the podium, he saw Kim making her way upward on the other side. "Here goes…" As she moved closer, it was then when he made his move. "Hi Kim!"

'Just play it cool for now, Possible…' Kim smiled back, "Hi Josh! Looks like we're King and Queen!"

"Yeah! Who would've thought?"

As the two were fitted their sashes before their crown and tiara respectively, the people en masses – student and faculty alike – applauded the new King and Queen of Homecoming save for one, furious that it should've been _her_ up there instead of Kim.

"This was my last Homecoming and I lose out to Possible!?" Bonnie gave an accusing glance towards Zach, "This is your fault, Asters!"

"Say what?" Zach responded adamantly.

"That would've been me up there if I didn't have to babysit you all semester!"

Tara tried to prevent a possible war of words, "Bonnie, calm down!"

"No, I won't calm down! This was my last chance at being queen and it's all gone! Worse, it's Possible I lose out to - _again_!"

"Obviously you're forgetting about Prom," Zach reminded.

"Which you won't be around for, hopefully!" Bonnie felt two sets of eyes glaring daggers towards her. "Look, I'm just…" She shook her head with a groan, "How can I keep losing to her, let alone when the king's someone who she's all but broken up with!"

Zach shrugged, "Maybe Homecoming's where they're getting back together." He saw a glare from the brunette, "Just sayin'."

"Well I'm not going to let _that_ ruin my night." Bonnie walked over towards Brick, "Come on, let's show these losers who the _real_ King and Queen are!"

"Can it be later Bonnie? The guys and I are in the middle of-"

"NOW BRICK!" Bonnie yanked him towards her, "Now take me by the arm and go into that circle there and show them how superior we are as a couple!"

Brick let out a frustrated groan, "But the guys-"

"You can talk to those boneheads after our dance!" Queen or not regardless, this was Bonnie's night and she would be damned if she let Kim steal it away from her.

Watching it all transpire, Zach scratched his head, "Is it really that important to her?"

"Zach, I could tell you stories. You should've been here last year when Smash Mouth came."

"It's really Serious Business with her when it comes to Kim, eh?"

"That's putting it mildly." Tara moved Zach toward her, wrapping his arms around herself. She knew that she shouldn't be using him like this, and her guilt only increased the longer she stayed with him. But it had to be done. He had to make sure Zach was away at least long enough for Hope to find whatever she was looking for. If Zach did turn out to be innocent, hopefully Hope can put her suspicions to rest. But what if he wasn't? Tara didn't want to think of that possibility, but all things considered, she may not have much of a choice.

Zach slightly winced as he shook his head, "You enjoying yourself, Tara?"

She nodded, "I'm having a great time!"

"That's cool! I think I'm gonna head home now…"

"NO!" Tara quickly grabbed him by the arm. "…Umm…I mean… So soon?"

"The new King and Queen have just been decided, and for the most part this has just been boring."

"Isn't this rude of you, though? To just take me out without returning me home?" Tara knew she had to think of something otherwise it'd all be over. She could only pray that Hope could manage to get out of there in time…

"…I take it you don't want to go home, do you?"

"Duh! There's the rest of the dance though, and you owe me another slow dance!" She knew that this was going against her morals, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Plus… there might be a special treat for you," She teased.

Zach raised a brow, "What kind of treat?"

"You know…" Tara grabbed him by the waist before moving a hand towards his thigh.

"W-what, are you doing?"

"Just imagine Zach, you'll have a cheerleader all to yourself! Not many guys are blessed with such an opportunity."

"…"

"You and me… All alone…"

"…What are you up to?"

"…Wait, what?"

"What are you planning, Tara?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"I'll give you three guesses…" No way in hell was this the same girl who was troubled over her feelings for Ron a few months ago. For her to quickly go from struggling to express her feelings about the boy to all of a sudden looking for a hookup with him? Forget red flag, this was a red blockade. "Out with it, Tara! What are you up to, anyway?"

"I guess there's no use hiding it from you, is there?" The blonde sighed, "Lately, I've been trying to get over Ron, to make those feelings I have for him go away. I mean, Ron pretty much made it clear that Kim's the only one who has a chance with him. And Bonnie's been giving me a lot a flack for it. Maybe it's time for me to just move on and look for someone else."

Zach sighed, "As much as I really feel for the guy, I have to say that's a good move." If Ron was still into Kim, despite her making it clear that they wouldn't get back together, why should Tara waste her time pinning for him? It's not fair to her. "And now I guess you decided to try to move on with me?"

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to get a date with your reputation so I asked you out!"

A smirk came to his lips, "And you decide to have pity on poor lil' 'ole me, is that it?"

"I wouldn't say pity! More like an opportunity for two friends to get to know each other better!"

Closing his eyes, Zach gave her a soft smile, "Alright, I guess I could stay a bit longer…"

"Awesome!" She tightly embraced him, "We're going to have so much fun!" That was a close one, she thought. As much as she hated lying to him, she couldn't let him leave. She couldn't let him go home, not yet. Now while Hope was still there.

Despite Bonnie's efforts, no one within the circle would budge, as (almost) all eyes were focused on the newly crowned Homecoming King and Queen, who were enjoying their slow dance. Among other things…

"Feeling alright?" Josh asked, arms wrapped around Kim's waist, as together they flowed with beats of the playing song.

"I am now…" She responded, her arms around his neck. Despite all that has happened, despite all that she knew, she couldn't help but feel relaxed. She was content with being on the floor, surrounded by everyone, dancing within Josh's arms. It just felt so… so right!

"I missed you, Kim."

"I missed you, too."

While he was happy for their feelings to be mutual, Josh couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. After all, this _was_ the girl who's been treating him like something you wipe off from your shoe – and it wasn't gum, that's for sure. "You could've fooled me…"

Kim blinked, remembering the way she's been treating him. "About that, I'm really sorry. It's just…" She sighed, "I've just been busy lately with missions and a lot of other things and…" Should she tell him the truth now and risk ruining the moment they were having, or should she just enjoy herself to avoid making a scene?

"And that's enough to drive you into being basically the worst girlfriend ever?"

Like a needle scratching from being pulled off a record on the turntable, Kim's eyes narrowed as she pushed him away. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I've been there for you ever since you and Ron pretty much went your separate ways! I've been there for you every time you needed a shoulder to cry on! And to top it off, I even bought you a new ring. Do you know how much money it cost? And what do I get in return for all that, all of it: Nothing but weeks' worth of cold shoulders and when I tried to give you the ring, you threw it down the hall! Had it not been for the fact that it was still in its jewelry box, who knows what could've happened to it!

Kim placed her hands on her hips, "And you think that buying me expensive jewelry is enough to make up what you've done to me?"

"What I've done to you? Besides trying to be the best boyfriend I can to you!"

"The best boyfriend you can," She scoffed, "Since when do 'Best Boyfriends' try to kill their girlfriend?"

"What!?"

"Don't even think about trying to play innocent with me!" Kim wasn't going to air out their dirty laundry, but after hearing his "Perfect Boyfriend" spiel, after all that she's been through the past couple of months, she decided to let it all out. "I know all about what you've been keeping from me, unless you want to play dumb about that, _X_!"

Josh blinked, "What!?"

"That's right Josh, I know all about your secret work with Helix! How you kidnapped Liz, Crystal, and the others from the hospital! Not to mention trying to turn people into Mu-Types."

Within all the murmuring from the crowd, Brick scratched his head, "What is she talking about?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Bonnie stated, not even bothering to keep her enthusiasm a secret. Whatever those two were talking about, if it led to them breaking up, she would be on cloud nine. Our King and Queen, ladies and gentlemen, our King and Queen…

"Kim, where are you getting all of this from?" Josh asked, trying to make all sense of this.

"Here!" Pulled out from the sash, Kim handed him back his Student ID. "Look familiar?"

"My ID card!" Josh examined the Middleton High emblem on the back of the card before moving towards his picture. "I've been looking all over for this!"

"Gee, why didn't you look back on top of the roof of the hospital, seeing that you _dropped _it there?" Kim accused. What Josh has done was bad enough, but for him to have the audacity to deny it? She was beginning to wonder what she ever saw in him.

"Kim, believe me! I haven't even been to the hospital, not since the last time when I visit Chris and Jake! I swear to god, I'm not X! I never even _heard_ of X, not until now!"

"Oh, will you just get over yourself and just-" Before she could finish, shattered glass began to rain down as from above, dressed in a sleeveless tux, Benji Kaiser dropped downward directly towards Kim and Josh… "Great…"

"Hey hey, it's Party Time!" The boisterous fellow roared! "We are here to _**rumble**_!"

"While I am above such barbarism, I have to admit that I'm aroused from this intensity!" Christian stepped out from among the crowd, dressed in a white tux.

"You two again!" Kim's eyes narrowed. Of all places…

"What can I say? When there's a party, you know 'Ole Benji's just gotta crash!" The large man cracked his knuckles, "Now with that outta the way, let's get this Battle Royale started!"

"Fine…" Kim gave a quick glance towards Josh, "We're not done here."

As Benji flipped over a table, students and faculty members alike began to evacuate the gym. Bonnie nearly tripped over due to someone stepping on the train of her dress. "Damn it… Stupid dress…"

"Bonnie, what's happening?" Tara asked, narrowly dodging a thrown chair.

"Those Mu-Type freaks showed up again!" Bonnie sighed, "Luckily K's dealing with them!"

"It figures they'd ruin a good night like this! Hopefully, it'll be over soon, right Zach?" She blinked at the lack of response, "Zach?" Turning around, she found that Zach was gone! "Where did he-"

"Who cares about what that fool's doing, let's go!"

"But-"

"Zach's like a cockroach. Clearly he must know how to handle himself," Bonnie assured. He was the master of pulling something out of his ass to save himself. "Right now I so don't want to be in the middle of this fight."

Using her agility, Kim managed to avoid a hard fist, which its impact to the floor caused a small quake. "So why are you here, Kaiser!"

"Aw c'mon Kimmy! We just wanted to see our favorite gal, that's all!" Benji threw another punch, only managing to knock off her hair pin, causing her updo to become undone.

"Do try to provide us some entertainment." His nails extended, Christian slashed towards the teen heroine, causing small strands of hair to fly from her. "It's the only thing that's keeping us from ending you right here and there, dear!"

Kim's eyes narrowed, "I still have to pay you back for what you did to Ron!"

Christian dodged a kick, "Ron? Is that someone I should familiarize myself with?" Then another, "Or is it someone who you-" He was silenced with a fist to the face.

"Why don't you both just give up!" Kim threw the stunned young man towards his partner in crime, "I know what you're up to. And I won't rest until all of you Mu-Types pay for what you've done!"

"Aren't we a bit harsh?" Christian sighed as he spotted Josh. A smile then crept to his lips, "So, his name was Ron, was it?"

"What do you care?"

"I've heard from a very reliable source that you could've saved him if you truly cared for him. I mean, compared to…"

Kim eyes widened as she saw his hand pointing towards Josh, "Oh no…"

Josh noticed as well, as he tried to move out of harm's way. However, he hit a large roadblock in his attempt to escape as he saw an imposing seven-foot figure in his path. "Oh man…"

"Ah, it's finally nice to meet'cha! Face-to-face!"

Josh slowly moved back, "Uhh… Have we met?"

"Oh c'mon! Y'mean you don't recognize yer 'ole pal, Benji?"

"NO! I-I never seen you before in my life!" Josh adamantly stated. Just what did he get himself into?

"Is that right…" Benji cracked his neck, "Maybe this'll ring a few bells!"

Kim blinked as she saw Josh knocked into a set-up table, "JOSH!"

Christian gave his two-cents on the matter, "I have to admit I expected more of a fight from him, knowing his abilities and all!" Perhaps it was the mask, not the man that made him such a threat.

"Why you…" Kim dove at the sharp-nailed Mu-Type. First Ron, now Josh! They were going after everyone she loved. Who's next? Her parents? The Tweebs? Tackling him to the ground, Kim mounted on him as she began to wail onto Christian's face. Blow by blow, the thought of Ron bleeding showed in her mind. For months Mu-Types were making her life a living hell and now it was time for retribution. She managed to roll off the attacked man as she narrowly dodged a hard stomp from above. "Now you want some, too?"

"With you this riled up, I can't resist!" Benji went for another blow, only to felt the force of a pair of heels on his chest, causing him to stagger a bit… "That tickles…"

Frustrated, Kim went for another high kick, only to be grabbed by the ankle. This time, she used this for extra leverage as she leaped upward…

"GAH, MY EYE!" Benji covered his eye, feeling for blood as Kim rolled back to her feet. High heels did come in handy after all.

"Does _that_ tickle?" She taunted. Apparently there were some things not even Benji was invulnerable to.

"How about _THIS_!?"

Kim quickly evaded the vicious slash as ribbons flew from her. Upon landing on her feet, Kim looked down to find that her dress has been reduced to rags for the most part. "Great… I used a favor for this dress!" Kim sighed as she soon found herself grabbed from behind, "HEY!"

"Got'cha now, Kimmy!" Benji tightened his hold around her waist, one eye closed from the previous stabbing. "Don't bother struggling, you ain't breaking this lock!"

"Just what am I going to do with you?" Christian vainly flipped his hair as he examined his nails. Poor Kim was trapped in a dangerous position, and it was her own fault. She should've stayed out of their business and now she would suffer the consequences. A shame he would have to tarnish such beauty as hers… As he raised his nails, ready to deliver the final fatal blow, his eyes then suddenly went wide as he slowly turned pale… "Wh-wh-wh-"

"What's wrong, Chris?" Benji noted his expression, still struggling to keep Kim at bay!"

"WH-WH-WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!?"

"What who doing-GAH!" Turing his head back, Benji only felt an electrified palm on his forehead as he felt the electricity scaring his skin. His grip loosened, allowing Kim to break free before a dropkick sent him on his back.

"Ah Benji and Christian, didn't expect to see you two clowns 'round these parts?"

Kim looked over to see, hovering above them arms crossed, much to her surprise, X! She blinked at his appearance, "But how?" Wasn't X Josh? He was still out from falling onto that table! Still, why was he attacking those two? Weren't they all on the same side?

"If we keep meeting each other like this, we're gonna have to hook up sometime!"

"Just what are you up to?" Kim narrowed her eyes. Seriously, who did he think he was trying to fool attacking those two?

"Being a gentleman and helping you out!" He replied, "Looks like you have more than your hands full."

"X…" Benji narrowed his eyes before glancing at Josh, "So I guess we got the wrong guy!"

Christian held up both of his clawed hands, "At least now we can take out the real one!"

"You and me against these two, how about it?"

Kim scoffed at X's proposal, "Me working with you?"

"Right, because you were doing so well by yourself!"

Kim had to admit. As much as the idea of having to work with X annoyed her, she had to admit that this was better odds. "Deal, but only for now!"

X watched as Benji rushed towards him. "Dibs on the big guy!"

"And I'll deal with Pretty Boy here!" Kim managed to dodge another slash as she went for a sweep kick. Seeing Christian dodge it, she rolled forward as she used her heels to stab him while flipping upward.

Licking his nails, Christian examined her through them, "I'll enjoy licking your blood from my nails after I'm done with you…"

Kim flipped back from her aggressor's strike, "One: Eww! Two: So not gonna happen!" From the way this bastard was moving, if anything was going to be cleaned, it would be cleaning _his_ blood from _her_ heels.

Dodging each of Benji's punches, X sideflipped a rarely-seen kick from him before his hands charged with electricity. "I've been cooking up something for you!"

"Is that right?" Benji threw another dodged punch before diving for a missed tackle.

"Right!" Bringing his hands together, a ball of blue electricity formed as he dodged a leg sweep. Upon landing, X pushed the electric ball forward, shocking the behemoth as his long hair stood on end! "Like the taste of my Shocker Ball? It takes a bit concentration and bit out of me, but not even your strong skin could resist this!"

"GAAAHH!" Benji's loud scream shocked and horrified the patrons watching the two fights as he then collapsed. One down, one more to go…

"Just give up, Sister!" Christian only manage to rip off more small bits of her dress as Kim continued to dodge him, "When I'm done with you, you'll only be a fraction of the heroine you used to be!"

Kim continued to dodge the bladed-like nails as he seemed to be moving faster and faster. There must be some way to stop him for good. Looking over she could see Benji's down and out for the count. Whether this made things easier for her was debatable, as there was still the possibility that X might sucker punch her after all of this.

Sighing, Kim found herself without any other option. She was feeling fatigued, her dress was ruined, and she knew she couldn't keep dodging him forever. Now was the time to strike…

"Time to die!" Leaping in the air, Christian dived forward as he shoved his claws forward. He would skewer her and call it a victory! With her out of the picture, then they could finally be paid!

However, this would not be…

Managing to see this desperation attack, Kim moved out of the way as the claws dug themselves into the hard floor. Seeing that he know stuck, Kim saw this as the perfect opportunity to stop this fight…

As the sole of her high-heeled pump slammed hard onto the nails twice – once for each set – Christian's eyes went wide in horror at the sight of his nails, his beautiful nails all broken within instant!

"…y-you…" He stammered, "Y-you…" Rage began to stir within him as his teeth gritted and grinded… "YOU BROKE MY-" A hard kick to the head was enough to knock him out cold as Kim let out a sigh.

"Oh do be quiet…" Kim looked down at the fallen young man before examining herself. Her dress was sheared so much she was surprised it was still intact. Her hair was in a similar mess as her dress was, not to mention the small cuts all over her body. Great… Just great…

"All of that while in a prom dress…" Behind X's mask was a smirk of triumph as he saw the unconscious forms of Benji and Christian, "Not too shabby Kim! We could always use someone like you!"

Those words were enough to renew her hostility towards the masked Mu-Type. "Don't think you're getting off easy, X! This is so your fault!"

"Come again?"

"The only reason why those two came here was to look for you, for some reason, which explains why Josh was attacked."

"How was I supposed to know that they'd mistake your boyfriend for me? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Before Kim could argue further, a loud scream was enough to distract from the current task at hand. "What the-Oh no…"

"Yo Tom, what's wrong man?" A young man dressed in a white tux approached a larger, jock-like one, who was clutching his head in pain. But he paid no attention to the concern boy's words as within moments, brown fur instantly sprouted as the majority of his clothing ripped apart from the sudden gain of mass. In his place was a large anthropomorphic bear that let out a loud roar. "Whoa man!"

To her horror, Kim watched as more and more began to go under a metamorphosis. "No…" Boys, girls, even some of the faculty began changing into beasts. But how!?

X sighed as he watched the masses begin to run in panic from these mutated beasts, "It's that time again, I see…"

"Funny, I'd think you'd want for this to happen!" She accused. "Isn't that part of your goal?"

"You really think you know me, do you?" X stepped aside as a tiger/mole hybrid rushed towards his direction. "You want my help or not?"

"I don't need your help, and I don't want your help!" Kim stated. Dealing with Benji and Christian was one thing, but this was something else! For all she knew he planned all of this!

"Suit yourself! I have things to do!" Within his words, X took off after the escaped meta-humans, leaving Kim to check on Josh.

"Josh!" Kim walked over to the recovering blonde. Judging from his grogginess, he's been out of it for a while. "Oh Josh I'm so sorry…"

"W-what's going on, Kim?"

"You need to get out of here! Quickly!" From what she saw, there were no injuries of any kind. Still, she would feel better knowing that Josh made it out of there alive and out of harm's way.

"Okay Kim…" Josh slowly rose to his feet as he felt a stinging pain in his arm, "Ow…"

"Josh, are you-"

"I'm fine Kim, go!" He waved off, "Do what you do best!"

Hesitating for a second, Kim nodded as she reluctantly went after the Mu-Types. She knew that X still had to be dealt with, no matter what his actions appeared to be. Burgess did warn her about him being a master of mind games, after all. But making sure everyone was okay took priority over everything else! Who knew what those Mu-Types were capable of?

…

"Is it behind us?" Tara frantically asked as Bonnie looked behind.

Seeing a giant mantis-like creature tailing behind them through the school hallway, "You think?" Bonnie felt this night couldn't possibly get any worse. And where the holy hell was Asters through all of this? As the beast came closer and closer, the girls found themselves at a crossroad in the hallway. "Tara, let's split up!"

She blinked, "But what about-"

"That thing behind us will catch up to us sooner than later. It'll be better for it to catch one of us than both of us!" She stated. She may've been a bitch, but she wasn't going to let her best friend get killed with her.

"But-"

"Damn it, just go!" Bonnie took the left side as Tara took the right. Hopefully the beast chasing one of them will give the other a chance to get help.

On her path, Tara continued to run as much as her silver open-toed pumps would allow. Within a few more steps, she stopped. Looking behind her, she saw that she was no longer being followed. Which meant that… "Bonnie!"

She shook her head. She knew she should be going for help, but how could she leave Bonnie on her own against that thing? With her luck, by the time she came back Bonnie could've been seriously hurt or worse… "Screw it…" She kicked off her heels as then held them in hand, stiletto outward before running back. They could come in handy as a weapon…

"Great…" Bonnie sighed as she could hear the snarling behind her. Just her luck that she was the one stuck with the freak chasing her. As she knocked down a nearby kart behind her, she was hopeful it would slow it down enough for her to find a place to hide. Bugs couldn't track others by scent, could they?

Seeing that there was distance between them, Bonnie was relief to get some fortune. Now to find a place to hide before the cops came… Or the army… Hell, even a Kim Possible rescue would be welcomed. The sooner she didn't have to worry about that freak, the better. She then noticed an open door to the printing press. Why it was open at this time of night was beyond her, but she didn't care. It was a safe haven for time being and that's all that mattered.

Entering inside, she made sure to gently close the door shut before locking. After confirming its lock, she let out a deep sigh. Taking a seat on a roll of printing paper, Bonnie kicked off a shoe as she examined it. She could already see signs of stretching, not to mention chipping on the heel. And they cost a bundle, too… "Great…" Her woes were put on the backburner at the banging sound on the door. Was it Tara, did she come here with help? "Well it's about time! Could you be any-" The door being forced open knocked her down as Bonnie saw the piece of the bar that kept the door from opening. On the ground, Bonnie looked up as she saw the mantis-like beast move towards her. "Oh no…" As she crawled back, the monster came closer and closer. As it pincers raised, it suddenly felt a high-voltage shock as Bonnie could see the electricity flowing around it. Within moments, it fell to the ground, with a familiar masked figure standing behind it.

Bonnie was help up to her feet, "Aren't you-"

"I think you should go now!" X stated matter-of-factly.

"With those freaks out there, are you kidding?"

"Yes, 'cause you're doing so much better by staying her by yours-GAH!" From out of nowhere, a lone pincer stabbed through the side of his mask as it soon found itself into machine. X tried to fight it off, but another manage to strike him in the midsection! He then tried to shock it once more, but the electric energy that surrounded both accidentally caused the machine to turn on. As the conveyor belt began to turn, the pincer dug in deeper as X's scarf was also caught in as well. "Damn it all…"

Bonnie watched X struggle with the beast that she thought he already handled. Figures… This guy shows up all high and mighty only for him to get knocked on his ass. As she saw him duck down, pretty much unmasking himself, she move in closer to get a peek at the man behind the mask. She didn't get a complete glance as a bright flash began to fill the room, but her smile indicated that she's got good enough. 'You are _so_ busted…'

* * *

**Next Chapter:** X's secret is revealed as Bonnie sees the man behind the mask!

**Chapter 19:** The Mask!


	19. The Mask!

**Chapter 19: **The Mask!

"Damn it…" Hope fumed as she tossed another shirt from the dresser. It's been over an hour and still nothing! The only thing close to confirm her suspicions about Zach that she found was the amount of weapons she found under his bed. And for all she knew they could just be training weapons, or maybe just replicas. Otherwise, all that she managed to find that had some interest were DVDs and magazines of porn (typical guy), a pair of ankle weights, and a small stack of CD-Rs.

Trying to log onto his computer wasn't much help either, especially since it was password protected. If anything, it served as a complete waste of time. And she tried every possible password she could think of too! There was no use in confirming if even one of the CD-Rs had any useful data, as the CPU was all but useless. And taking just one disk would bring in attention, after hearing about how noticeable about the slightest detail he was from Bonnie. She was surprised that his uncle didn't come in and check on her! It was probably a good thing that he didn't, though. Otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to do that she didn't think she'd be able to justify her actions. And the last thing she needed was to get into trouble. She was grounded too much as it is…

"This was so a waste of time…" Hope went to put everything back the way it was before she first came in. All she could hope was that Zach wasn't that much of a stickler for detail as she had heard that he'd know something was off due to the smell! That, and his uncle telling him that she was here to pick up something. Still, that didn't mean that her suspicions were gone though. If anything it justified them even more as it gave her a basis on what may be the key to exposing him. Whatever that was on that computer or maybe one of those disks was obviously something big, big enough for a password obviously. If only she had access to Kim's webmaster, maybe he could crack in and see what's on there.

Sighing, Hope reached into her bag as she pulled out a two CD cases. Both were of Brittina's and Nicky Nick's solo albums. Maybe this could work out for her after all, she figured. Removing the casing of the stack, she pulled out two CDs. Carefully placing them onto the bed to avoid scratching, Hope lifted a large group of DVDs before placing them in a different stack. Seeing a few CDs left, she opened each casing while removing the CD before placing it on the rack. Seeing that the replacement disks were in place, Hope moved the large bundle back, placing them on top. The two disks now orphaned, she proceeded to place the disks into the CD cases before placing them back into her bag. She knew that she was risking a lot out of this stunt, but at this point it was her best chance at finding what she came for.

Seeing that everything was placed back the way she found it, Hope grabbed her bag as she left the room. As she walked, she looked into the living room to find the elder Asters watching what appeared to be a cage fight. Both men inside were fairly built, with each wearing shorts and padded gloves. One was wearing white with a black flame design, while the other was wearing purple with a golden trim. From what she saw, the one in white was giving the other a huge beating as it was then countered into a submission hold. The aggressor-turned-aggressed tried to fight out of it, only for him to be force to tap out!

"_The winner, by way of submission… Raul "The Bison" Jules!"_

Fight's over… Hope decided to let him know that she was leaving now.

"Did you find what you looking for?"

Hope blinked, not expecting him to know that she was standing there. She might as well be polite, "Not really… Actually, I think my friend must have it. Sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Asters."

"Hey, it's no problem." He waved off, not even bothering to ask her why she was in there for so long. Either he really trusted Zach's friends, or he really could care less what he does. If anything, he seemed more interested in that fight! But whatever…

Sighing, Hope grabbed her bag as she walked out the door before being on her way. She wondered how things are going with Tara. She had to feel for the girl. Having to be Zach's date just so she could have this opportunity… Still, with these two disks, perhaps some good could come out from this…

**Middleton High – Printing Room**

As the flash disintegrated, Bonnie couldn't help but smile knowing what she knew now. After all of these months, after all of these long months she finally got him. She finally got something on him. As she watched him casually grab his mask, she wondered if he was really fooling himself thinking that she didn't notice. "Do you even realize how much I have you by the balls now, Asters?"

Having managed to get his scarf uncaught from the shutdown machine, Zach though about his dilemma. His secret was revealed. Not only that, but it was revealed to quite possibly the worst person possible in the worst possible way. Sure he saw her as a friend, but still. She was still Bonnie freaking Rockwaller! The girl who always manage to use things to her own advantage! Granted he was that kind of person too, but at least he didn't try to make lives a living hell! Still, he knew if he could play it cool, this could all work out for the best. Feeling a small cut above his cheek, Zach went to put his mask back on before it was snatched from his hand. "Hey!"

"Do you even realize how much damage I could do right now?" She reminded. She would not be ignored. Zach will take her seriously this time and not treat her as if she's some joke! "Seriously Zach, when were you going to tell me about your little hobby, Finals Week?"

"There are a lot more important things to worry about, don't you think? Like the rest of the Mu-Types for one!" Zach couldn't believe her. It was like all she cared about was getting one up on him! As he placed back on his mask, he went to leave the door before bending over as he collapsed to the ground.

"Look at you!" Bonnie kneeled down to help him, "You can't even stand. Just what you've been doing?"

"Like I said, dealing with the Mu-Types…" Even through his mask, Bonnie could still tell that his glare was there, "Did you think that I went straight after you?"

"So I guess that explains why you pretty much ditched us!" Bonnie frowned, "So you could go and play hero!"

"I didn't ditch anyone to play hero! I saw Benji and Christian and I knew I had to do something. And now I gotta make sure all the other Mu-Types have been taken care of."

Bonnie stood in his way, "In your condition? I don't think so!"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Try to stop me!"

"Leave that door, and I'll tell everyone your secret identity!"

"No problem! I'll just get a new one!"

"Damn it, Zach! Could you get over yourself and listen to reason for once!" Now it was Bonnie's turn to glare. "Look at you! You can barely stand as it is!"

"Sometimes you have to do things, regardless of your own condition or situation. If it really means getting my identity exposed or getting seriously injured? That's what happens. Do you think that worse than possibly the whole school… no, the entire town getting hurt? I mean yeah, Kim's out there too, doing her thing! But how much longer can she last alone until help arrive?"

Letting his words register, Bonnie looked at the masked fool. While he did have a point about the current crisis at hand, Zach was still injured – whether from that bug or god knows what – and no way should he be going out there and killing himself, even if he was a Mu-Type.

…

Dodging, Kim watched as a wolf anthropomorph rushed into another one. 'Hopefully those are the last ones…' Kim reached towards her sash as she unhooked her Kimmunicator, "Wade, what the hell is going on here?"

_"Already ahead of you, Kim!"_ Wade said as he typed. "The SWAT Team's should be here within any second!"

Kim watched as the SWAT truck opened, revealing a number of armored men with riot shields and tasers. 'Finally…' Turning back to the Kimmunicator, "I mean what's with this sudden rise in Mu-Types?"

_"I managed to uphold a sample of Xenocide so I can be able to trace it. When I scanned the gymnasium, I noticed a high concentration of Xenocide. It was as if every ten minutes it increased! It was as if they were becoming Mu-Types in need of the right trigger to activate their new abilities. Like a boost of adrenaline."_

"Benji and Christian did show up, Wade! Maybe they had something to do with it! Then again, X did too! And given that up until that point, those two thought that Josh was X, maybe the real X was at the party and probably done something to-" Her eyes widened, "The punch!"

Quickly running back inside, Kim ran over towards what was left of the punch bowl before placing the device near the spilled red liquid, "Wade, see if you can find traces of Xenocide."

As a red light shined on the liquid, Wade received the printed results of the analysis. _"Whoa! The punch didn't just contain Xenocide, but 45 percent of the punch _was_ Xenocide!"_

"45 PERCENT!?" Shock showed on Kim's face. This was bad. "If anyone had as much as a drop…"

_"Well, I don't have to tell you what that means. Instant Mu-Types!"_

"Dr. Burgess needs to hear about this! Wade, can you set up a meeting between us?"

_"I'll try, but Burgess isn't exactly easy to get in touch with. He usually contacts me whenever he needs to get in touch with you!"_

"Try harder Wade, this is an emergency!" From the fact that the punch was basically drinkable Xenocide was enough to put every single person at the dance at risk of becoming a Mu-Type if they were not already! All the parents and teachers should be notified about this!

…

'Hang on, Bonnie…' Tara continued to run as thoughts of her best friend were on her mind. She knew she should've gone to Kim, or anyone to help. But she couldn't leave Bonnie all alone with that thing! And if anyone or anything tried to stop her, then they'd be on the painful end of two high heeled shoes.

As she made a turn, she stopped as she saw a shadow approaching. 'Oh no…' Standing her ground, she raised her shoes up in defense, "Stand back! I have a pair of heels and I know how to use 'em!"

"Calm down, T! It's okay!"

Tara eyes widened, as she saw the owner… or owners rather of the large shadow. "Bonnie! And Zach! You're okay!"

"One of us is!" Bonnie had Zach's arm placed on her shoulder, and it was not really an easy job, especially when in heels!

"Look, I told you! I'm fine!" He insisted, "I can't-"

"No, you're hurt! And I'm not going to let you get yourself killed trying to play hero again!"

Tara blinked, "Did something happen?"

"Oh it was so sweet!" Bonnie closed her eyes, gushing. "I was trapped by that bug freak when Zach came and saved me!"

"Shut up Bonnie…" Zach didn't like where this was going! It was as if she was _trying_ to blow his cover! …What if that was _exactly_ what she was trying to do? Forget not knowing, she just didn't care about the meaning of the words "Secret Identity."

"You should've seen it Tara! Zach whipped that mutant loser's ass five ways to Sunday! Screw Kim Possible, Zach Asters is my hero!" Bonnie pulled Zach close to her as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What can I say? I just had to help her!" Zach chuckled, leaning towards her ear, "…You're enjoying this aren't you?" He said aside, teeth clenching.

"Every minute of it!" Bonnie didn't bother to hide anything. It was nice that she now had something on Zach to get him to finally bend to her will! But would she really actually expose him? It was best to let him sweat for a while…

"Aww, how sweet!" Tara cooed as she moved towards Zach's other side to give him a peck as well.

"Don't encourage her…" Zach dreaded for the worst of this. This would not end well, at all!

"But you saved Bonnie! She could've been killed if you weren't there!"

"That's right, Zach!" Bonnie's smile only grew wider, "You sure gave that freak quite a _shock_!"

Zach sighed, 'Why didn't I just stay home tonight…'

"Let's show him off to everyone, telling them just how much of a hero you are!"

Tara looked down at her cell, to see the message "finished" on the screen. "Actually Bonnie, I'm a bit tired! I think I'm gonna head off home."

"Oh…" Bonnie managed to hide her disappointment well. She really wanted to brag about how Zach saved her, especially to make Brick jealous, seeing that he ignored her practically all night. "I guess since those freaks came there's really no point staying there, is there?"

"I'm ready to get some Z's." Zach admitted, moving his arms from around the girls' shoulders, "See ya around!"

"Wait!" Tara grabbed his arm, "Aren't you being a bit rude?"

"Yeah, Zach! You have to take your date home!" Bonnie reminded, grinning.

"Oh right…" Zach sighed. At least it was better than Bonnie all but blowing his cover. Still, the night couldn't end soon enough. "Alright Tara, let's get you home!"

"Then you take me home!" Bonnie reminded, hooking her arm under his.

"What? But I didn't take you to Homecoming! Brick did!"

"He's not here now, is he? Or do you want me to tell everyone how much of a hero you are?" She smiled sweetly, perhaps a bit too sweetly.

"…Where you live again?" Zach had to comply. As much as he really hated this situation, he had to make sure this girl wouldn't open her big mouth. Otherwise, many people will be screwed, knowing what's at stake.

**Location: Unknown**

"_The police have managed to apprehend two of the Mu-Types that crashed the Middleton High School Homecoming dance. Reports speculate that they may have some involvement over the latest outbreak of meta-humans."_

Drakken slammed his fist onto his desk, "Those fools! How could they have got themselves caught?"

Shego crossed her arms, smirking, "I hate to say that I told ya so, but… Looks like Dumb and dumber couldn't cut the mustard after-" She felt a hard slap in the face! Looking down, she knew exactly where it came from… "Why you little-"

"Don't you dare talk about my Benji-Wenji like that, you freak!"

Shego's fist clenched as they were engulfed in plasma, "You're the real sideshow freak, Tiny! And if you don't know what's good for ya, you're gonna be an even bigger freak!"

Maddie wiggled her fingers, "I'm real scared!"

"THAT'S IT!" As a plasma-filled hand moved forward, it was blocked by one from another! It couldn't have been from Maddie, since the brat was too short and too weak. Shego then looked into a pair of blue eyes as their owner grabbed her by the neck with the other hand, slamming her into the wall. The owner appeared to have long, platinum blonde hair and was dressed in a black suit. While tall he was nowhere near Kaiser's size, but he was somehow as strong as he was! "What the-"

"Aww, thank you Spikey!" Maddie clasped her hands together as she watched Shego choke while being held in place. Just because her boyfriend wasn't here didn't mean that she was unguarded, as that freak just found out!

"ENOUGH!" Drakken shouted as the silent man dropped Shego, who was ready to scorch him down to nothing. "We already have enough problems with Kim Possible without you doing her work for us!"

Shego couldn't believe this, "You can't be serious! That little brat just sick her boy toy on me!"

Maddie shrugged, "I didn't sick anyone. My wonderful bishie can just sense when my life's being threatened! He's just good at what he does!"

Facepalming, Drakken let out a sigh, "I'm gonna go get some air… Try to keep from killing each other while I'm gone!"

"Don't take too long," Shego hissed, not taking her eyes off the annoying little half pint, whose apparent bodyguard merely stared at her intently. At this point, she was ready to just screw it and kill Maddie. She didn't know where that guy came from and she did not care! If he got in her way of giving his master what she had coming again, he would be leaving a burned corpse.

**Middleton High School (Who Will Be King and Queen) – Parking Lot**

"How are you feeling, Josh?"

Josh looked up as he saw Kim, hair and dress in a mess. Nevertheless, she looked okay, much to his relief. "Only a few aches, but I'll be okay," He explained the ice pack on his arm.

"That's a relief…" Kim took a seat next to him on a bench. "Josh, I… I just want to say that I'm sorry. For the way I've been treating you lately. How I've been ignoring you, what I've suspected you of doing…" She shook her head, "I should've never thought of you being capable of such things."

"Yeah… you shouldn't have." As much as he didn't want to ruin the moment, Josh couldn't help but still feel a bit annoyed that she would think the worst of him.

"Well you have to admit, finding your ID at the scene of the crime is a bit incriminating, especially if it dropped from the prime suspect."

"You do have a point there. So about this X guy, what the deal with him?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, but he works for Dr. Helix."

"Dr. Helix? But isn't he working with your mom?"

"That's what he wants everyone to think! From what I found out, Dr. Helix is the one behind the inflation of Mu-Types as of late. Believe me, there's no way in hell is he actually working on a cure."

"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit here? I mean have you even talked to him first?"

"He'd just deny it. What I need is cold hard evidence." She sighed, scooting closer to Josh, "Anyway, enough about Helix and Mu-Types, I think we're still owed a dance."

Josh looked around, "Don't we need some music first?"

_"I can take care of that!"_ Wade stated as from the Kimmunicator, "Slow Dance" by Keri Hilson began to play.

His mind changed, Josh stood up as he extended his hand. "Wanna dance?"

Kim blinked, "I was just kidding! I mean my dress-"

"-Looks fine, Kim!" He assured as he pulled her up towards him, placing his hands on her waist. "Let's enjoy the song…"

"Yeah…" Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kim decided to enjoy herself. Aside from all that was happened, she was here with the love of her life, both of them King and Queen. While this was one of the few incidents where Mu-Type involvement ended on a high note, she couldn't help but feel that things could only head downhill from here. Nevertheless, she might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

**Munroe Home**

"Thanks a bunch, guys!" Jessica smiled as the SUV drove off. Removing the pageboy-styled pink wig, her long blonde locks were released from their restraints. She knew that she shouldn't have gone there tonight, that she should've been at Homecoming with the other cheerleaders, but she really didn't care at this point. Also, she just had to show off her new Gothic Maid outfit she based from one she saw from a fan site a few nights ago to her friends at Anime Club.

With the sound of a door unlocking, Jessica entered the house before walking upstairs. With Homecoming passing by, the end of the semester was just around the corner. And with that her final year at school would be at the halfway point. Sighing, she knew she couldn't wait until she could stop living this infuriating lie and having to live by the even more infuriating food chain…

Entering her room, the first thing Jessica did was collapse onto the bed. Many thought high school to be nothing but an enslavement established by adults and she couldn't agree more. This was one of the main reasons why Anime Club was a safe haven. For one, she didn't have to worry about the ridiculousness of the social hierarchy and having to keep up appearances and standards. Thus, her creativity would not be compromised. Just imagine how someone like Bonnie Rockwaller or Amelia would freak if they saw her wear something you'd only find in a "Tales of" game. Or if she showed up to prom wearing that one dress Lacus Clyne wore on Gundam SEED? Rolling onto her back, Jessica pulled her leg towards her as she began the tedious task of unlacing her boots…

After what would be ten tiring minutes, she managed to remove her costume and change into a simple pair of shorts, socks, and T-shirt. Jessica opened the door to her closet. It wasn't the largest closet, but not the smallest either. There hung an assortment of jeans, skirts, shirts, and dresses, with at both sides were racks of shoes ranging from boots, heels, sandals, and sneakers. Basically the wardrobe of a regular average member of the Middleton High School Cheer Squad! …At least it seemed to be.

Pushing the clothing to the side, Jessica grabbed onto a small handle. As she slowly moved to the right, another room slowly began to reveal itself. As if it was a secret passageway to the hidden treasure. Flipping on the lights, Jessica looked into the revealed closet that was within her first one as she couldn't help but smirk. Most girls only needed one closet to hold most of their clothes. But when you were a girl that lived a double life, you need all that you could get in order to keep ahead of it. Her parents were confused at first with the need of a hidden closet, but the idea of keeping their daughter's activities that could possibly jeopardize the career of her more famous sibling a secret seemed to work well with them.

Stepping inside, she flipped the switch as the now-illuminated light showed a rack of various costumes and outfits. Above the rack of clothes laid numerous wigs that varied both in length, style, and of course color. Surprisingly, this secret closet was larger than her regular one. But to be fair, there were more inside than just shoes and clothes. Most of her props resided in there as well, whether they were homemade or bought. Placing the boots near a blue pair and a red pair (with a single stripe on the front), she placed the hung outfit on a lone rack not too far from the others. It contained the smell of sweat and the last thing she needed was for all of her costumes to be smelly.

She took one last glance of the assorted costumes as she flipped the switch once more. To her friends, family, and classmates, she was Jessica Munroe. The blonde, freckled cheerleader who was above average in looks and popularity! But to everyone else, she was Jessibella: Costume fetishist extraordinaire and lover of anime. Her true self, if you will.

Closing the door to her secret closet, Jessica walked over to the window as she looked outside. From the lack of cars, she knew that her parents would be working late – again – with _her_ – again. She had to feel sorry for Brittney, though. She gets all of both parents' attention and next to zero time for herself. Her eyes went wide as he saw a figure outside. Upon further inspection, her eyes narrowed upon recognition…

Slipping on a pair of backless shoes, she rushed downstairs before opening the door. The audacity of the guy after all he's done…

Upon stepping within reach, her hand raised as her palm roughly connect to his face. "You have some nerve showing up here after all you've done!"

Rubbing the side of the tendered cheek, Julius smiled towards her, "You always were a feisty one."

"Why, because I remind you of how you abandoned Liz after drugging her? How you cheated on her with Inez?" Jessica moved her head back as his nose came towards her.

"And have such an arousing scent as well…" Julius appeared too unnerved for her tastes. Tossed hair, disheveled clothes, not to mention the stench that was coming from him… was it from down _there_? "I have to say, I've been having an eye on you for a while, now…"

"I-I'm already taken, thank you!" In truth, Jessica didn't really have that much interest in Brick Flagg. _He_ was the one who asked her out, and the only reason why she accepted was to knock Bonnie down a notch or two. And on top of that, they only went as friends! The only one who actually thought they were dating was Bonnie, and she was someone who she just about had enough of. She already had Patrick, why would she need another man? Though, she wouldn't mind for either of them to show up right now. Hell, anyone would be nice, even someone like Ron Stoppable.

"If that was the case, wouldn't you be at Homecoming right now, Jessibella?"

Hearing that name caused her eyes to widen, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't toy with me, Jessy! I noticed you in your little sexy outfit leaving with those losers and coming back with them. Where'd you think I've been staying all night?"

Her mouth opened in shock, fury began to rise within her. Not only was he a cheating, no-good, perverted bastard, but a stalker too? As she raised her hand once more to give this sicko what he deserved, she felt her wrist roughly tightened… "Ow… Let go!"

"As if you could resist me!" She tried with her other hand, only for Julius to block that blow as well. "Your scent, your face, your whole essence… It's like a drug to me… You're like my own personal brand of heroin…"

Still struggling, she found herself moving back towards the wall of her house as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he now quoting from "Twilight?" Upon hitting the brick wall of her house, she decided to take desperately drastic measures as she attacked with her knee. Much to her horror upon impact…

A smile was shown on Julius face, "That feels good, Jessy! Now, be a good girl and allow me to show you pleasures beyond your wildest dreams…"

"No! Get-Umf!" Jessica found his lips lock on hers as she felt his tongue trying to force its way into her mouth!! She tried to fight back, managing to get her hands free, as she wailed on him. However, the more she fought, the weaker her blows became… Soon after, her hands stopped flailing and wailing. More like, they began searching! Her hands grabbed his back, his nicely toned back as they trailed upward towards his chest, and finally his head. Their tongues began to lace together as a leg was wrapped around his waist. Upon the release of their embrace, a line of saliva left a trail between their mouths.

"Now Jessy, was that so bad?" Julius stroked her cheek, "You enjoyed that, didn't you!"

"…Yes… My master…"

Hearing the word "Master" caused the redhead's eyes to widen, 'Master?' It was bit off-putting, but he could work with that. But still, if she was calling him master… "Now Jessy, lick my cheek!"

Without any debate, Jessica leaned over as she placed her tongue on his cheek. Julius felt the massaging from her tongue as he felt her hand on his shoulder. So far so good, he thought. "That's enough."

Stopping, Jessica stepped back as a seductive grin showed on her face. Inside, she was surprised he would want her to stop. Did Master not enjoy it?

This would be a test, Julius decided. If she could do this, then this was as he had thought. "Go into your house and put on the sexiest outfit you can find. Oh, and it must be in black or leather. Preferably both! When you're done, come over to my house. You know where I live, right?"

"Yes Master."

"And come through the window. My parents will be asleep and the last thing we need is for them to be suspicious."

"Of course Master…" With a simple nod, Jessica walked back inside as Julius stretched his arms. If all of this went according to plan, then she really has become his slave. He couldn't help but show his excitement. He would have his very own sex toy! At first he felt guilty for what he had done to everyone else, Hope included. But now? He didn't know exactly what she did to him, but whatever it was he had to thank her sometime! This totally made up for Hope trying to smash his manhood to pieces.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Hope and Tara continue their investigation as Kim discovers a major realization!

**Chapter 20:** Motives! The Truth About Zach!


	20. Motives! The Truth About Zach!

**Chapter 20: **Motives!The Truth About Zach!

"Whoa, dude! Haven't you heard about what happened to Kyle?"

"Yeah man! He met up with some chick the other night! I dunno, he ended up at the hospital afterwards."

"Maybe this girl's some kind of demon! It would explain why he had to go there!"

"Maybe this girl's not a girl at all! Maybe she's a tranny who raped him!"

"Dude, from the way he described her, there's no way she's packing."

"From the way he described her, she could send me to the hospital anytime!"

"Oh please…" Hope rolled her eyes at hearing the topic the boys were talking about. Once again they were reinforcing the "All Men Are Perverts" stereotype they all have to deal with. School hasn't started yet and already she was annoyed.

"Hey, you know that boys love their urban legends!" Tara reminded, "I mean there's Bigfoot!"

"True… But let's take a look at these CD," Hope suggested. The sooner she busted Zach, the better.

"Could this wait till after school?"

"You know that Computer Club's today, meaning the Computer Lab's going to be packed! I had to go through hell to get those CDs and the last thing I need is to find out that I traded two CDs for a waste of time." A smirk came to her face, "Speaking of which, how was your date with Zach?"

"It was okay, that is for what is was before the Mu-Type attacks. Aside from wanting to go home early, Zach actually acted like a gentleman."

She scoffed, "Zach, a gentleman? Are we talking about the same fool here?"

"No lie! Zach was polite, cordial, and took me home without trying anything."

"Zach polite," Hope shook her head, "Still not sure that I buy…" This _was_ the guy who managed to see her undressed – _twice_!

"Believe what you want to…" They made it to the Computer Lab as from what they saw the door was open. "Hopefully it's not being used."

"I know…" The last thing Hope needed was people looking into their business… Or rather, Zach's business! "Let's just get this over with! We still have about 10 minutes."

Tara spotted one computer in particular. It was in the far right corner of the room. The screen was facing the wall that was filled with pictures and posters so she didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking up on them from behind. And one of them could stand guard and block whatever information they would be seeing.

Taking out one of the CDs, Hope placed it inside of the disk drive as she waited for it to load. "Now let's see what you know, Zach…" Within a few moments, a window prompt opened… "Oh you got to be shitting me, another blank disk?"

"What about the other one?" Tara reminded as the disk drive opened.

"This should have at least something. Otherwise, this whole trip would be a waste of time…" The disks switched, the girls once again waited for the disk to load. The sound of her shoe tapping the floor, Hope looked at the clock on the bottom right corner on the screen. "Come on come on… DAMN IT!"

Tara shook her head, "They're both empty…"

"Damn it damn it…" Hope slammed her fists onto the desk as her head banged against the keyboard, "…"

"Hope, you're gonna break the keyboard." Tara tried to calm her friend down. But seeing that all of their efforts invested in retrieving any info that could help their friends were a waste, it was a bit understandable why Hope felt the way she did.

"Calm down? I just lost two fucking CDs that I just bought for nothing!" Frustrated, Hope rose from her chair. "Screw this, I'm heading to class…"

"Hope…" Tara wondered if there was really anything to be found at Zach's place in the first place. She would've hoped that after finding nothing, Hope wouldn't think so badly of Zach. That she wouldn't obsess over this. But apparently it managed to irate her even more! Maybe she should ask Kim about finding a cure to all of this.

…

"Let's try this again…" Zach sighed as he watched Ron stretch his arms, "What are three of the most important attributes to fighting…"

"Uh…" Ron pondered, "Skill, Strength, and Technique?"

He nodded, "That's good. Personally I'd go with Speed over Strength, but that's just me. While it's best to go with both, relying on pure strength could lead to a disadvantage against a more skilled opponent."

"But doesn't strength give you a better chance at winning a fight?"

"True, but it can cloud your judgment and make you arrogant, careless, and ultimately vulnerable. Take the whole Brick vs. Hirotaka ordeal a couple years back. Clearly Brick was stronger, but he put too much focus in his strength that he ended up winding himself out, leaving Hirotaka only needing to use his finger to beat him. That's pretty sad."

"But Hirotaka's like a ninja compared to him. Me? All I'm good at is just running away!"

'He's got you there, Asters.' Bonnie watched from the bleachers as the froob and the fool continued to train. Teaching him to dodge was a good call as it was, in a way, like running away. At least his cowardice wouldn't be so goddamn blatant. But still, one could only dodge for so long before he had to make a move.

"Now it's my turn to dodge and your turn to do the attacking."

"Umm… Okay…." Ron stepped into a fighting pose.

"And this time, _try_ to actually hit me, just this once!"

Bonnie decided to move down to the lower step. Stoppable trying to hit Asters, after seeing over 1004 failed attempts? This should be a good laugh…

Within the go-ahead, Ron threw out a series of punches and kicks. While in honesty they weren't that bad, they weren't that great either. As expected, Zach managed to dodge each one with only a few of them grazing one of his dreads. As his attacks continued, fatigue slowly began to take toll. Both Zach and Bonnie had to admit, Ron was lasting longer than they anticipated. But still, would be nice if he could land _just one_ hit on him.

"C'mon, Stoppable!" Zach dodged a punch, "Can't you land one hit?" Then a kick, "I'm not even moving that fast anymore!" Another kick, "You think that's Team Possible material?" Yet another one! "You think Kim'll take you back?" Another punch, "Stop being a loser, Ronnie!" And another punch, "Did I mention I slept with Ki-"

"WHOA!" Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw the right side of Zach's head hit the floor. Looking at Stoppable pulling his fist back, she could've sworn she saw his eyes give off a blue glow. "Holy shit" didn't even begin to describe it. Mouth open wide, the sight of Zach Asters being knocked out by Ron Stoppable, of all people, started to set in as she began to chuckle. "Oh…my… god…" Her chuckles soon turned into laughter as Ron, finally realizing what he had done, quickly rushed over to Zach…

"I am so sorry!" He kneeled down as the recovering boy sat back up, "Are you okay?"

Zach let out a chuckle, "See? I knew you had it in ya…"

"You are so lucky we're the only ones in here, Asters!" Bonnie held her sides, making no effort at all to hide her amusement. "I totally thought that punch would've killed you!"

Ron blinked at Bonnie's words. Did he really almost kill Zach? He looked down at his fist, realizing that it could only be one thing: That his hidden powers had activated again. Shaking his head, he stood up on his feet. "I-I gotta go…"

Bonnie watched as Ron quickly ran out from the gym. Typical Stoppable… Just when he manages to do something cool once in a blue moon, he goes off and ruins it with his Ronness! Still, Zach being knocked on his ass made her day!

"That… was no ordinary punch…" Zach stated, holding an area around his left eye.

"Aww… Poor baby!" Bonnie teased, managing to get a closer look at the eye. "Wow, it's really looking dark."

"At least he's shown to have what it takes… Just needs the right buttons to be pushed, that's all…"

"Or wrong ones," She snickered.

Ignoring her snark, Zach looked around, "Is anyone nearby?"

She shrugged, "Nobody would be here at this hour! Seriously, the only ones here are us and Stoppable!"

"Good…" Zach nodded as his hand slowly began to be incased in a sheet of ice, much to Bonnie's amazement. Within moments, Zach managed to make his own makeshift icepack!"

"I guess being a Mu-Type does come in handy," Bonnie smirked.

"It's not that great…" Zach reminded, "I'm just lucky, that's all!"

"Not only are you your own power box, but your own icebox as well? Not to mention your own blowtorch? This is just too cool! Just imagine all the things you can do for me! It's like I have my own electrician now!"

"Bonnie…" Zach wondered why he even bothered. "We've been through this! These powers aren't just a toy to be used for leisure. I gained these for a reason! And with great power comes-"

"Cliché much? Seriously, you're like Kim in a way!"

"That's right. 'In a way…' Otherwise, Kim and I are different, _very different_. And it's not because I wear a mask and she doesn't."

"Oh, then what else is so different about you two?"

"It's simple once you think about it: Kim wants to save the world, I want to change the world."

"Change the world? How? You kinda sound like a terrorist!"

"Don't insult me!" Seeing that the ice has all but melted, Zach shook off the excess water from his hand, "Have you taken a look at the world as of late? More and more people are becoming in despair each day while nobody does something about it. Every minute there is either a crime or an injustice being committed. Sure, the cops are doing their best, but there is only so much they can do before it doesn't cut it anymore."

"So you help people? Kim does the same thing!"

"But with different goals in mind! What I'm aiming for is a world that won't need people like me and Kim to bail them out the first sign of trouble. Kim, on the other hand, from what I've seen is aiming for a world where people run around with their heads cut off waiting to be rescued – Stoppable's proof of that. Now you tell me which world is a better one in the long run?"

"You have a point, but still! That's way too much for one person to handle! Not that I care, but Kim's way seems to be easier."

"Easier, maybe! But let's say Kim manages to save a family from drowning from a sinking ship. What if the next time, instead of coming up with a contingency plan, they find themselves in a similar situation. Only this time, Kim isn't able to help them. They either all die or some survive. And then they'll hold Kim responsible for not being there for them before that tragedy happened. That's the problem with heroes. We rely on them too much to the point where they're put on a pedestal no one could live up to. Then when even the smallest margin of error occurs, they turn on them as if they blew up a school full of children. And no matter what they'll never be able to live it down, all because they couldn't prevent a tragedy that could've most likely been avoided if they knew how to handle it themselves. That's why I would rather help others who truly need it rather than be a hero to the masses! That way, I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but my own. If I can prevent a depressed man killing himself, a woman from being raped, or a bullied kid causing a school shooting, that would be a real accomplishment.

"… So that's why you really want to help Stoppable."

"You may not care about the guy. Hell, I could care less if you like him or not. You don't have to! But when I saw Ron get his ass kicked that day, without anyone there to help him, I saw that look in his eyes. And not the 'it's alright, no worries' façade most victims pull off either. It was of helplessness, of low self worth. It may seem to be nothing now, but it builds up like a balloon. Too much could cause an explosion, and I sure as hell don't want to see the result of that."

"You think Stoppable would actually bring a weapon to school, let alone shoot someone? Please, I've never seen that froob show any amount of violence until today! And if you're really training him to fight, are you really doing him any favors?"

"I'm teaching him how to fight, but that doesn't mean that I want him to fight for revenge, either. But still, it's a hell of a lot better for someone to beat the living shit out of some douchebag than to shoot up a school because of some ass with a superiority complex. As for Stoppable not having a violent edge? Those are exactly the types who resort to using guns in the first place. The weak, defenseless, bullied types have no means of defending themselves. Why do you think they make great targets for the bullies in the first place? It just make them resorting to shootings even more shocking. Nobody sees it coming and when it happens, it's usually too late to respond." Closing his eyes, Zach shook his head as he looked down, "I've already lost a few friends because of this. I'll be damned if I lose more…"

Walking towards the bleachers, Zach grabbed his book bag, "I'm going to class…"

Bonnie watched the fool walk away as his words continued to play through his head, particularly about Stoppable. As outrageous as it was, was he truly capable of that? Then again, many travesties of the sort are always done by those you least suspect. But then yet again, it wasn't that difficult to imagine wanting kill the holy hell out of those who make your lives miserable. God knows how many times she has fantasized about at least torturing and humiliating Connie and Lonnie. But still, the idea of that loser showing up one day with a gun was a bit to swallow. But at the same time, she knew that it wouldn't be that surprising. Even more now that Kim has moved onto Josh and never turned back. And given that their main targets seem to be those who tormented, ridiculed, and mocked them, Bonnie knew that she was high on the list.

She shook her head. There she was thinking of him as a loser again. But at least she didn't say it to his face. The food chain… It all seemed so simple at first: The Pops, Jocks, Cheerleaders, and Trendsetters were always high, with the Freaks and Geeks at the bottom where they belonged. But when you factor in the unknowns and unforeseen circumstances, especially since close friends aside, no one truly knew anyone outside of school. Hell, she always figured Zach had an unpredictable streak, and that was before she found out he was a Mu-Type. That perhaps, may be what made the "lower class" so dangerous. You'd think that they'd just follow the routine of being put in their place by their betters, only for them to get sick of the abuse and ignored cries for help and take matters into their own hands.

Noticing the clock on the wall, Bonnie quickly grabbed her bag before heading to class herself. Perhaps she should reconsider how she treated the unpopular ones. She already had enough problems without having to worry about getting shot at school. After all, considering her relationship with her so-called "sisters," treating others the way she did made her a hypocrite as it was. The last thing she needed was to become a target in some tortured outcasts' revenge killing spree.

**Location: Undisclosed**

"So, they managed to taint the punch with more Xenocide…"

"It was a miracle that no one got injured!" Kim frowned, explaining to Burgess about the events at Homecoming. "And it turned out that Josh wasn't X after all. Apparently he somehow got a hold on his ID card."

"Hmm… So X is up to his old tricks: Plant evidence to lead us off the track right towards our loved ones. An effective strategy, but desperate nonetheless…" The Doctor sighed, "Jawbreakers were one thing, but moving onto punch? At this rate, the entire water supply will soon be contaminated! I suppose we should be lucky that it hasn't killed anyone."

"How's the cure?"

"It should be ready in about a day or two. We're just concluding the final testing. If this cure is to work, we have to make sure it doesn't contain any long term effects that could prove lethal."

"That's a good call!" Kim nodded. The last thing she needed was for the cure to cause even more harm to her friends than this whole ideal already has. Looking down at her watch, "I must be going. I'm almost late for class and I do not want to get detention again – Cheerleaders don't get detention!"

Burgess let out a chuckle, "Oh of course! Wouldn't want a girl like you to be in trouble because of me."

Walking away from the factor, Kim sighed mentally. Finally, there was some good coming out of this. Soon the cure would be completed and this whole Mu-Type nightmare would finally come to an end. Maybe then she could work on fixing her friendship with Ron, and thing would finally be back to normal. The sooner all the Mu-Types were put away and cured, the better.

Watching her leave, Burgess had to say. Kim Possible was everything he had hoped for when he enlisted her help. She truly was the girl who could do anything and everything needed for the benefit of the world. All that she had done went without any trouble aside from that one blunder, but it didn't matter. Once he heard the door close, he knew that Kim was gone. Hopefully she would move quickly, otherwise she would continue her reputation as the only cheerleader to get detention – as trivial as it was.

With a turn of his head, "You can come out now, if you'd wish…" He informed, voice now in a softer, yet darker tone.

Footsteps accompanying his movements, a shocked expression was on his face. "Still I can't believe you were able to convince her."

His smile changed into a smirk, "When your target is up against enemies she knows nothing about let alone when they know even less about their allies, it's quite easy to convince them. And of course, it was this-" He pulled out the same orange-liquid vial from his coat pocket, "That was the deciding factor. Once her twerp of a hacker saw that this was the real deal, she was like putty in my hands."

"But are you sure we can leave things to Kim Possible to deal with this X you're worried about?"

Burgess swept a hand through his hair, "Originally I theorized if there were any news of Mu-Types appearing in Middleton, X and his annoying band of nitwits would eventually be involved. But with her already encountering him, she might actually have a chance to beat him, given her reputation and all."

He watched as the wig (?) dropped to the floor, as long black hair began to fall in place, "Feh, she always thinks she's all that… when she's not."

"We will see if she's worthy of her reputation soon enough." Peeling off plastic prosthetics from his face, "Still, it would be nice if that Kamen Rider reject were out of my hair. Meanwhile, we can continue with our plan…"

"And what if she does find out the truth!?"

He scoffs, "There's no need to worry, Drakken. If she's actually what I suspect she is, I believe she'll have other things to be worried about. Meanwhile, there is one person here who could actually tip the scales in our favor."

"Please tell me it's not another teenager…" The blue-skinned doctor was growing tired of having to deal with them… or rather being defeated by them.

He let out snicker while walking towards a steel door, "Children are our future, Drakken. No matter how irritating they are, they are the key to our victory. After all, whoever controls the children – or in this case: child, controls the future."

"Hmph, I'm not sure…" Drakken has his doubts, "What about your two allies in this?"

"A man's lust of power and ambition can be quite useful to us! He's proven himself to be a smart man. He won't betray us."

"And the other one?"

"Hatred and revenge are two emotions that can be trusted… for a time, at least. Nevertheless, she's free to act on her own, but she's on a short leash." He could see the skeptical expression on Drakken's face. "There's no need to worry, my friend! All will come in due time… In due time…"

Drakken nodded, an evil grin forming on his lips, "As long as Kim Possible gets what's coming to her, I'll be satisfied. I don't care who does it, as long as she's eliminated once and for all!"

"With any luck, perhaps both of our enemies will eliminate each other." Typing in the required codes on a keypad, a loud hiss sound accompanied the door opening. Within view, both men saw another section of the building. One more hi-tech compared to the decayed, run down section of the warehouse. Looking down from above, various people were in the middle of constructing a type of chamber. He then noticed two people: A blonde-haired woman, whose hair was high in both volume and length, and a man whose black hair was spiked save for the eerily glowing eyes.

"Just what are you planning?" Drakken asked, amazed with the amount of people working. "Are all of these-"

He nodded, "Mu-Types who have either been shunned or abandoned by society. The people who supposed to be their friends, family, and loved ones turned their back on them the moment they've awakened. Typical of humanity and their pettiness!"

Drakken looked down as he saw one girl in particular. Her skin covered in complete metal as each hair on her head looked similar to steel wire. He could've sworn he saw her before. "Isn't she one of Kim Possible's-"

"Terra found her months ago in Lowerton. Apparently her friends had abandoned her, ridiculed her about her transformation. She thought of herself as a monster. A sideshow only for other to laugh at! But she's come around to see thing at a different perspective!" He laughed, "Helix and those other fools believe that the cure to 'Mu-Type plague' has been lost. If they only knew that we had the cure the entire time, working on a way to not only negate its effect, but perhaps advancing the transformation even further. Those… _Fools_! Do they really think they can put an end to us Mu-Types?"

"But what if Kim Possible manages to find out about all of this! She does have her techno buddy who perhaps is as much of, if not a bigger threat!"

He chuckled, "Drakken you 'ole genius, you! Not only do I have that planned, I'm COUNTING ON IT! Wade has already seen enough evidence to prove Kenneth Burgess' legitimacy as well as proof of the cure's existence, thus gaining their trust! Even if they do turn against me, I already have another plan in motion that'll render their efforts useless." His whole process in dealing with Kim Possible would be like a double-gauge shotgun: If one bullet doesn't get her, then the other one will.

**Middleton High – Gymnasium**

As the playback finished, a sigh escaped the lips of some cheerleaders as they managed to accomplish something they haven't done so in a long time: A cheer practice that didn't end in disaster. No arguments, no disagreements… well, maybe not the latter, but it still ended on a positive note. And considering things that have happened since, that was saying a lot.

"Alright everyone! Spankin' practice!" Kim clapped as she watched Jessica, Bonnie, Tara, and Hope reach for their towels. "It's so nice to get through a practice without any problems."

"Would be better if we all were here…" Hope muttered under her breath. As far as she was concerned, they still weren't a team. Not while _they_ were still gone… "And we have Julius to thank…"

'Not this again…' Bonnie rolled her eyes, overhearing her. Bitching about what has happened wasn't going to change anything. But good luck telling that to someone who pretty much has her fingers in her ears.

"Well we've managed to do a good job so far with five people, Cheer-offs aside." Jessica reminded.

"Too bad that cheer-offs come only once a year." Tara sighed, "It would've been our chance to redeem ourselves."

"All we have is the upcoming football season and then it's all over." Bonnie sighed, "It's been a good five years…"

Kim nodded, "There's always cheerleading in College."

"Well, I'm out…" Jessica stated headed towards the locker room.

"So soon?" Hope blinked. While practice was over, Jessica was never exactly the first one to leave.

"Yeah… I got some stuff to do…" She said entering the locker room.

Hope scoffed, "What's with her? Or maybe she's rushing over to Patrick's."

"That's impossible! He and Brick are over at Ray's." Bonnie stated, "I should know, Brick said that he would be there."

"As much as I don't like that Jessica is leading Brick on while claiming to stay loyal to Patrick, what she does is her own business anyway!" Kim admitted. She already had her own problems without worrying about anyone else's.

"Not when she's trying to steal _my_ man!"

"Brick hasn't been your man since last summer! Will you get over yourself Bonnie?"

"Now I see why Jessica's so quick to leave…" Hope sighed, sensing another Kim/Bonnie bitchfest, as she too headed for the locker room.

"Don't take your lack of a man out on me, B!"

"Well if I had one, at least I wouldn't treat him like dirt for no good-"

"Bonnie!" Tara stood between the alpha-females. Their numbers were already low without another civil war brewing out between them, especially after fixing the last apparent one. "Ignore her, alright!"

"Fine…" Bonnie's glare did not leave Kim as she walked back to the locker room. Arguing with Possible wasn't worth it anyway.

Tara sighed as she turned to Kim, "Sorry about Bonnie…"

"No need to apologize. Bonnie being a bitch isn't anything new."

"Don't be too hard on her. She may not show it, but she's still freaked out from what happened at Homecoming."

"That's right, what happened to you two, anyway?" Kim remembered that Tara and Bonnie were among those who weren't accounted for after the Mu-Type outbreak.

"Well a giant bug was chasing us. Bonnie and I decided to split up. After thinking about it, I went back with Bonnie, but I found her with Zach!"

Kim blinked, "Zach?" He was another person who wasn't accounted for.

"When I saw them, Bonnie told me that he took out that bug himself and saved her! She didn't tell me exactly how he did it, but she seemed very glad to see him."

"…D-did you just say that Zach took out that bug?"

"Yeah! I'm shocked as much as you are! I always thought of Zach as a good fighter, but this… This is a bit much to swallow." Tara noticed Kim's eyes were widened, standing still. "Kim? Hey Kim, are you okay?"

"Zach… X…" Kim muttered to herself, remembering the fight with Zach in the parking lot, then the last three encounters with X. And she didn't remember seeing much of him, if at all, at the dance, let alone when all the drama started. Suddenly, it all began to makes sense… "…So obvious…"

Tara blinked as she saw Kim run out within a sprint, "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Let's just say that it's something that I should've seen all along!" Kim's eyes narrowed. Zach and X, both being the same person? His wanting to fight her suddenly made more sense! The connection should've been obvious from the start!

Tara tried to make sense of what just happened. Kim muttered Zach's name, then X's. As if there was some connecting between the two. From what she had heard, X was some sort of troublemaker. Hope's suspicion may've borderline on obsession, but even she had to admit that he was becoming more and more suspicious. But this? This was just too much to stomach…

"Tara, are you coming? Or are you going to wear your uniform home?"

She turned around and saw Hope, already had changed back into a pair of Capri pants and quarter top. "I-I'll be right there…"

She raised a brow, "Is there's something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong… I'll meet ya at your place, alright."

"No problem! Just don't be late! We so have that project to finish and I can't afford a B if I'm supposed to make honor roll!"

"I'll be there…" As Tara watched Hope leave the Gym, she wondered if it was wise to even associate with Zach, let alone defend him at this point. They may have not found anything incriminating from the disks or even at his house. But if Kim said was true, then there was no denying it…

Zach was X, and X was Zach.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Kim confronts Zach about his secrets and his true identity as Zach has words for her himself!

**Chapter 21:** The Warning! Friend or Foe?


	21. The Warning! Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 21: **The Warning! Friend or Foe?

Zach closed the door as he set his bag down next to a Japanese-styled bench. Walking through the halls of his home, he noticed a note held on the white refrigerator by an apple-shaped magnet. Walking close to it, he removed the paper from its binding as he read the message…

_Zach,_

_Going to be out late! A friend's having a Bachelor party. I'll probably drink more than a few so don't be surprised if I don't come home. That doesn't mean you're allowed to hold a big party. Especially with all that's been going on lately. Having a few friends over is fine, but not too many! There's some money on the counter if you want to order some pizza or Chinese._

_-Uncle Jim._

_P.S. If you have another girl over, please, for the love of god, don't get her pregnant. I don't need your father on my back about that!_

He snickered at the last message, "I'd be lucky if I could get a girl to actually come over here…" Crumpling the message, he tossed the now-bundle into the metal garbage can on the left. Taking a $20 and a $5, Zach decided to head towards his room. If only a girl was here. Maybe then he might be able to resolve all this tension that's been building up within him. Perhaps he's been around Bonnie too long. _Way_ too long… For all of her failings, if there was one thing his ex was good at, it was managing to make him feel relaxed, _very_ relaxed. Granted the same could be said for him about her, so it was all 50-50 on that respect.

Entering his room, Zach closed the door before jumping back onto his bed. He could use a few Z's first, then he could worry about dinner. Working on the project with Bonnie, investigating Kim, training Ron, not to mention finding out what exactly Xanthos was up to. All of that could take its toll on a person, so he was entitled to some R&R. His nostrils flared within sniffs, "You do know that breaking and entering's a crime, right?"

"I'm not going to even ask _how_ you knew I was here…"

"Oh, didn't Bonnie tell you? I have a penchant for picking up perfume smells. And I have to say, yours is pretty sexy right now."

Kim shook her head, moving out from the shadowed area in the room, "Spare me the flattery! You know what this is about, do you?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Zach yawned, "As much as I like having a girl in my room to hang with, I'm about to get myself some Zs."

"Umm, I don't think so! It's about time that you and I talk face to face, _X_!"

Zach raised a brow, "Say wha?"

"Don't play dumb with me Zach Asters! I know for a fact that you're X. The same X that's been causing trouble for the past few months!"

"Hmm… Really? How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Tara pretty much gave you away when she told me how you saved Bonnie – singled handedly! At first, I thought it was odd. Then I remembered when you picked a fight with me and got me detention, and then it all started to come together!"

"Hmm…. Sounds fair…"

"I was wondering why you didn't seem to care about being known as 'The Fool.' It all fit perfectly for you! After all, who would suspect 'The Fool of Middleton High' of being a Mu-Type, let alone an A-class one! Seriously, did you really think that no one would actually suspect you? Did you really think that you could go on without anyone noticing?"

Zach placed his hands behind his head, "…Actually Kim, I'm more surprised that it took you this long."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Kim! Think about it for a minute. New guy comes to town, then a mass outbreak that originated from the town the new guys comes from, then a highly-suspicious-yet-pretty-cool figure comes to town connected to said outbreak? A coincidence? Maybe… But often? Not really…"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in, right now."

Zach sighed, "I was hoping for a nap, but since you asked so nicely, I supposed we could have a heart-to-heart. Mu-Type-to-Mu-Type!

Kim blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon, you mean you haven't noticed it by now?"

"Notice what?"

"That you're a Mu-Type! I'd think that it would've been obvious!"

Kim shook her head, "You're lying! I haven't even eaten one of your precious jawbreakers!"

"My jawbreakers?"

"Yeah, your jawbreakers! I know all about what your boss Helix is up to!"

"Okay, back the whole soul train up: You actually believe that _we_ have something to do with this whole crisis?"

"It makes sense doesn't it? Helix wants to make an army of super humans, and you're his little template!"

"I think you have that one backwards, Kim! Helix has been spending the entire time working on the cure for everyone here!"

"Only to keep up appearances! Dr. Burgess is the one who's really working on the cure!"

"Dr. Burgess?"

"The guy whose associates you attacked, delaying everyone's best chance of getting rid of you Mu-Types. And if you ask me, the sooner that's done, the-" Kim narrowly dodged as she saw the object that nearly hit her ricochet off the wall and onto the carpet: A cherry-flavored Tootsie-pop.

Zach listed, "Increased speed, increased agility, and the ability to see things coming a mile away before it happens. Yep, definitely a Mu-Type!"

Kim was getting annoyed with the Mu-Type accusation, "Will you stop that?"

"What?"

"Your accusations! There's like no way I'm one of _you_!"

Zach sighed, "I'll let you in on a little secret: I have a special way of tracking down Mu-Types! You see, all Mu-Types all have a familiar energy signature that originates from the Xenocide absorbed or inherited. Thus, the Psychic Mu-Types have developed a way to find and locate them. And the sweetest part: Any Mu-Type can learn this trick, although not as easily as the Psychic types, obviously. And right now, my Mu-Type senses are tingling."

She scoffed, "You are so full of it!"

"Fine! If you don't believe me, ask your hacker!"

"I'm not going to waste Wade's time with a wild goose chase?"

"'Fraid I'm right?"

"Don't you think I would've notice myself becoming one if I really were one?"

"Actually many people don't notice it at first. But regardless, you are a Mu-Type, given your abilities! Plus, there's that bit of becoming an instant expert, too! Explaining how you could master 16 styles of kung fu so quickly."

"Like I said, I didn't eat any of those jawbreakers. I wasn't even at the party! How could I actually be a Mu-Type when I haven't even seen what Xenocide look like?"

"You can blame Dear 'Ole Dad on that one. See, your dad was at the incident at the Space Center years ago, right? The explosion during your dad's presentation of a new rocket fuel? Guess what was added in to sabotage the whole thing?"

Kim gasped, "Xenocide?"

Zach nodded, "Your dad was one of the few who managed to survive. Then he and your mom hooked up and the Mu-Type effects were passed down to you. Given that it was an earlier, more prototypical version of Xenocide, it wasn't _that_ surprising that your parents wouldn't directly become Mu-Types. You on the other hand, became a Mu-Type the moment your mom got pregnant with you."

Kim shook his head, as Burgess' warning played through her head. This had to be one of his mind games, "No… No way in hell do I believe you, not for a minute…"

"What do I have to lie about?"

"You tell me! In a situation that I'm still out of the loop, I think a respected scientist is more trustworthy than some guy hiding behind a mask who's another person's lapdog! Not to mention you setting my boyfriend up to get killed!"

Zach shook his head, "Uh-Uh… That was on you!"

"Excuse me!?" Kim was so over this guy! First he accused her of being a Mu-Type, something she so knew she wasn't. And now he was accusing her of setting up Josh!

"Think about it for a minute there, Princess: You said that Benji and Christian were at Homecoming looking for me, which explains why they went after Josh. So how did they know Josh was X? What's their source?"

"That card that you stole, for one! I found it on the roof of the hospital after you dropped it!"

Zach nodded, "Okay, so how did they find out? By that logic, the only ones who knew that were you and me. …Unless you told someone else!"

"I might have said something to Dr. Burgess about it. But that doesn't change the fact that you deliberately set up Josh to get hurt!"

"Considering none of this wouldn't have happened if you kept this information to yourself, I say you're the one who dropped the ball on that one! I'll be honest: I did manage to find Josh's ID on the ground. And during out fight, I did purposely drop it for two reasons: 1) I could have some breathing room. And 2) See what you would do with the new information you've gained." Kim's shock was enough for him to continue, "Face it, Tiger! You just made Josh the Jackpot! Among other things…"

Kim shook her head as the weight of the discussion began to take effect. As much as she highly doubted Zach, or X rather, was free of any wrong doing, his words did made sense on some level. If they were the only ones who knew about Josh, save for Dr. Burgess. Then how did Benji and Christian found out? Unless… No, it couldn't be possible! "All I need is one call, and all of your secrets will be exposed faster than you can blink."

Zach closed his eyes, "Okay then Kim. You reveal my secret, and I'll reveal yours. Simply put: You reveal that I'm a Mu-Type, I'll reveal that you're one as well! Eye for an eye, after all!"

"You think I'm bluffing?"

"By all means, go ahead! In fact, we can hold hands and both step in the light together!" He didn't want to resort to this tactic, but with her very willing to expose him, he wasn't left with that many options.

"It's my word against yours!"

"Given that you've been a bad girl as of late, I think your word would lose stock if anyone would find out."

Kim's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about!"

"Those Chemicals you stole in New York? Did you really think it would go unnoticed?"

"I was just getting Dr. Burgess' research back! If anything I was doing a service!"

"But still, you were technically stealing! So in that respect, you're not much better than me!" Zach sighed, "I wonder what everyone would say if they knew! I mean, do you have any idea what those chemicals do?"

Kim was stunned. She had to admit, Zach had a point. The chemicals she stole from Spectrum Labs, did she really have an idea what they were used for? At this point, she thought Dr. Burgess would use them in developing the antidote. But now that she was asked about them directly, she didn't have a clue. Despite having a Brain Surgeon and a Rocket Scientist for parents, Science wasn't exactly her strongest suit. "…I… don't know!"

"And she calls me a lapdog…" Zach shook his head, "There are at least three people I know who could possibly know what those chemicals can really do: One practically lives in his room, another's been working with your mom, and the third is the last person who should ever have those chemicals, especially when developing a cure is crucial. My advice to you, should you choose to accept, is that you better be careful on how you choose your allies. 'Cause from where I see it, you're playing right into the _real_ enemy's hands!"

"Oh you don't have to worry about me playing into the enemy's hands!" Kim glared, "I mean, who you think you're fooling, anyway?"

"Fine… Do whatever…" Zach shrugged, realizing that Kim wasn't going to be persuaded without incriminating evidence. Evidence that he was short of! "But let me warn you Kim! You better start looking and start looking hard and fast. Otherwise, we all lose." Kim would have to find out herself is she's truly on the right side. He just hoped she didn't find out too late. "I'd show you the door, but I doubt you need it!"

"Well let me give you warning, _X_: If you do anything to harm my friends or my family, if I even _think_ the wrong thing! I'll personally bring you down, even if it becomes my life's mission." Kim walked towards the window. "Pray that no one else gets hurt from this!" As she watched him shrug before falling asleep, she wasn't sure what to think. By all right she should just expose him and Helix for the monsters that they were and be done with it. Then again, Asters' words did have some merit. As confusing as it was, deep down, part of her believed that what Dr. Burgess was doing was in the right, and that they were the enemy. But yet another part of her wondered if even the good doctor could be trusted, given that he was the only one she told about Josh, and then he was targeted at Homecoming. Nevertheless, Kim had a feeling that things were going to become a lot more complicated.

**Abandoned Warehouse - Newport**

V-Ray had enough…

The moment his master had ordered him to join Drakken and his cohorts, he felt that he would have to significantly lower his standards. But even then, they would already start to tax his tolerance. Whether it was dealing with children with an entitlement complex, Neanderthals, or just plain incompetence, he had wondered if this would truly work out for the best. Obviously, to place even the smalls bit of faith in the likes of Lipsky would've been a waste. Even his apparent sidekick didn't seem to respect him much.

Speaking of Shego, her usefulness would come to his advantage. One way or another! Holding the key to his plans in his coat pocket, V-Ray's thoughts went to Kim Possible. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Kim realized the truth for herself and when she did, the most likely outcome would be to align herself with X. When that time came, it would be best to have a contingency plan…

Approaching a steel door, he place his hand on the handle as a turn on the rusted knob was enough to open the door. With only the dimmest of lights to guide his path, the long-coated man made his way toward his destination. While he was quite the unpredictable fellow, V-Ray hoped that he would be willing to offer his services…

Within a few more steps, he came across another steel door. Not as rusted and decayed as the last, but it has still seen better days. As he pressed a button on the door, a chime-like jingle played throughout the building. Hopefully this wouldn't take long, as he was a very busy man…

As the door slid open, a young girl stood before him. Her hair was blue and in twin Chinese-styled braids as she was wearing a white cheongsam-style dress. Judging by her facial features, she seemed to be of Chinese nationality. But the most noticeable thing about her was her white cat-like ears and tail, as well as her slit-pupiled blue eyes. A smile was on her face, "You must be V-Ray! Come, Master will see you now…"

As he watched the cat girl lead him the way, he followed. Judging from his unfamiliarity with her, she must've been one of the newer ones, he theorized. But still, he had to say that this was excellent work on his part. Still, time was on the essence and he couldn't afford to waste any… Within a few steps, he found himself before what appeared to be a throne room. It wasn't the most spectacular he's ever seen, but it seemed decent enough considering the location. Surrounded by a few girls, also sharing the same extra features as the first girl, was its owner. Judging from his skin tone, he appeared to be of Hispanic origin, as he wore a red silk robe over a pair of black pants. Perhaps the most noticeable about him, was his long, dreadlocked brown hair and black sunglasses, which only fractionally hid his face, which was painted in a manner similar to a clown.

"Well well well, if it isn't V-Ray!" He greeted with a smile. Whether if it was painted on or legitimate was debatable at best. "So what brings you down to my humble abode?"

"As much as I would like to exchange pleasantries, I have a proposition to present to you." He stated.

He moved his sunglasses downward, "I'm listening…"

"How would you like to take pride in creating the perfect girl?"

He snickered, "If you're trying to hook me up, then I'll have to respectfully decline! As you can see, I already have all 31 Flavors if you know what I mean."

"I don't mean just any old bimbo or harlot. I'm talking about two of the deadliest girls in the world: One being a Mu-Type and other being a dangerous meta-human in her own right."

"And they are…"

"Do the names Kim Possible and Shego hold any significant meaning for you?"

He licked his lips, "Kim Possible, you say? I've heard that she was the girl who could do anything. I gotta say, I always wondered if that statement reigned true, if you know what I mean…"

"For Christ's sake Vasquez, this is a serious matter! Do keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!"

"A'right a'right… So, you want clones of Kim and Shego, 'eh?"

"Not exactly…" V-Ray explained, "While Miss Possible and Miss Go are deadly on their own, together they would be unstoppable. Why not take this step further and combine both super powers into one!"

Vasquez eyes narrowed, laughing at the thought, "Now I see where you're getting at! You don't just want Kim and Shego, but you want them combined! Kigo, if you will!"

"Precisely! I want you to create the ultimate specimen! One that contains the physical appeal of a woman, and the fierceness of a warrior! Can you accomplish that?"

Vasquez slowly clapped his hands together, "Oh V-Ray… Ye of little faith… You underestimate my abilities. Of course I can get it done! Two, if you like. But what's in it for me? That's the question, here. While I'm glad to help out an old friend, science doesn't come cheap!"

"Not to worry. As soon as your task is completed, you will be handsomely rewarded."

"Nah-uh, Bastion… Money alone's not gonna cut it this time!" While a lot can be gained with money, but not even that would be enough to cover all needs. Not this time.

V-Ray sighed, "Fine… what is it that you want?"

"Two things: One, I want my own mansion. Somewhere around in the Americas would be nice. As much as I like this hangout, I'm in need of something that a bit more… suitable to my acquired tastes."

"And the other?"

Vasquez grinned, "I've managed to hear from a reliable source that there's this one special Mu-Type walking around. Particularly in Middleton!"

Hearing the news, V-Ray's eyes widened. "But how-"

"Like I said, I got my sources! I hear that's she one helluva mutie with some super awesome powers! I'm not asking you to go kidnap her or something like that! All that I ask is that you bring me a small bit of her. Hair sample, gum, saliva, anything would do."

"Very well… If you manage to fulfill this request, you will get all of what you want." Pulling out from his coat pocket, V-Ray produced two plastic bags. "Here are the samples you need for the process. I expect great results from your endeavor."

"Like I said, you underestimate my abilities!" Vasquez nodded as one girl, a silver-haired Latina, walked over to take the two DNA samples. "I should have them ready within a week or two. Three weeks at the latest."

"I shall await your results, and I expect good things." V-Ray turned, proceeding to leave. "Oh, and one thing, Vasquez!"

"What is it?"

"Try not to make her another one of your cat girls!"

His eyes widened, but decided to let it go, "No kitty ears and tail, got it!"

"Try to make it so…"

As Vasquez watched his friend leave, the Latina cat girl could sense a bit of unseen tension between the two of them. "Master, are you sure you can trust him?"

As V-Ray left the area, both friends thought about the other. While they both believe they were doing the other a favor, little did they know that each were pawns in each other's scheme…

"Imbecile…"

"Dumbass…"

**Middleton Mall**

"Yeah, I just got it now!" Zita said on her cell as she held the bag, smiling. "Not yet, I gotta pick up a few more things before heading home. Then'll I'll meet ya online! …So the new Moon Elf class is that awesome, huh. …If there's no additional cost, then I'll make that my next character." Zita's eyes widened as she saw Jessica walking towards her. "I'll talk to you later, Felix. It's Jessica, she looks upset…" Putting the phone away, she walked towards the blonde cheerleader. "Jessica? What's wrong?"

Looking downward, tears having since dried, "…It's Patrick… He… He…"

"He did what?" Zita embraced the girl, who was on the verge of crying.

"…He tried to rape me!"

"That bastard…" Zita's eyes narrowed as she embraced the poor girl. "How?"

"We were at FYE. When we were checking out some posters, Patrick placed his hands around me. I told him to stop, but he snapped at me! Telling me how I let Brick do it to me, even when I told him that there was nothing between us! Then he just pulled up my skirt and-"

"It's okay…" Zita held her close. While she never had much sympathy for cheerleaders, especially the likes of Bonnie and – as of recently – Hope. But not even they deserved this. "It's okay… Come on, let's get you to the police…"

"NO!" Zita blinked at her response as Jessica continued, "…I-I just want this whole thing to go away!"

"Jessica, Patrick just tried to rape you! You just can't let that bastard get away with it!"

"That'll only make it worse! Trust me! You file a rape and then his boys'll get pissed!"

"You can't let them intimidate you!" Zita placed her hands on her hips, "Come on, we're going to the police!"

"No! I won't do it!"

"Don't be stupid! You gotta-"

"No! I won't do it and you can't make me!"

Zita scoffed as she watched Jessica run away, "Jessica!" Running after her, she had to maneuver herself around the crowd walking. Just what was her deal anyway? Anyone who found themselves in her position would've reported it to the police by now! "Come on, Jessica!"

"Go Away!"

"Oh Goddamn it!" Zita watched as she ran into the women's restroom. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to go in. As frustrating and annoying as it was, she couldn't just leave her alone. Not while she's as vulnerable as she was… As she stepped inside her eyes widened… "YOU!"

Julius smiled towards the shocked girl, "Ah Zita! You're looking good!"

Zita narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?" She didn't bother about why he was here as considering his reputation, it shouldn't have been surprising.

"The same as you: I'm concerned about Jessica!"

"Just like you were concerned about Liz?"

Julius faux-winced, "Ouch… Cold much?"

"And now you're moving on to Jessica! It takes a lot of cajones to take advantage of a traumatized girl!"

"Jessica, traumatized?" He scoffed, "Clearly we're not talking about the same girl here!"

"Figures you'd mock her! All women are to you are toys to be played with and discarded! Liz is proof of that!"

"Not necessarily. Only the ugly and boring ones are useless!" Julius grinned, "You, on the other hand…"

Zita was not impressed, "You know I already have a boyfriend, right?"

Julius scoffed, "That cripple? Are you serio-" He was cut off by a slap!

"You are so full of yourself it's pathetic."

He chuckled at the insult, "You may hate me now! But you'll learn to love me! They always do…"

"Speaking of pathetic…" Zita noticed the detestable man walking close to her, causing her to step back.

"You'll love being my personal love toy! You'll find that it has benefits all on its own. Isn't that right Jessica?"

"Jessica? What the hell are you talking ab-" She felt herself grabbed from behind, as she saw a small strand of blonde hair move into her right side her face. "What, Jessica!?"

"Oh Zita…" The blonde said in a sultry voice. "Poor, stressed, unsatisfied Zita…"

Zita noticed her hands moving across her body, proceeding to move inside of her pants, "W-what are you doing?"

"Looks like Jessy's taken an interest in you as well! You are quite the hottie, you know…" Julius walked closer, as he saw the pants becoming unbuttoned. This was working perfectly! Not only did he have his own slave, but he could get her to do things she wouldn't even imagine let alone want to do. Within a low glance, "Looks like the panties match the shirt! Now let's see if the carpet matches the drapes!"

"No! Let go!" Zita tried to break away, but Jessica's grip was strong! _Way_ too strong for a cheerleader! As she felt her pants dropping to her ankles, she felt exposed, vulnerable! And now this sick bastard was going to get a full view! But from the way he was smiling, that would be the least of her problems… As the distance closed, she felt his breath against her face, causing her to wince. But as Julius leaned forward, all he got was a kick to the face.

"Ow! Why you stupid bi-"

Zita tried to use this chance to break from Jessica's grip – and to knock some sense into her – but all that resulted for her was to be slammed into the door of a stall! Feeling shaken from the impact, she found herself slammed to the dirty bathroom floor as she felt the cheerleader mount on top of her, arms reaching under her shirt.

"She's ready for you, Master!" Jessica grinned.

"Don't you dare, Julius!" Zita warned, "I swear to god if you even think about-"

"I'm gonna enjoy this… Won't you?" Julius laughed as he leaned in towards Zita, who tried to move her head away…

"No…" The Latina tried to break free, but his hands held her hand in place. While another pair moved down towards her panties, Zita went to scream, but his lips ruined any chance of that…

…

"Well… That was fun…" Julius pulled up his pants, satisfied at the events that occured. "How about you, Jess?"

"I enjoyed it as much as you did, Master!" Jessica nodded, straightening out her skirt. "Though, it could use some improvement…"

Julius stroked her cheek, "Don't worry, Jess! There's always next time!" His smile turned dark, "We have all the time in the world… Isn't that right, Zita?"

"Yes Master…" Zita zipped up her pants before putting back on her shirt. She then licked her lips and beyond before her fingers… "I promise to do better!"

"That's my girl!" He brought her close to him before squeezing a breast on each girl. "Now, you two better head off to do your normal activities. How about you girls come over to my place at around Ten?"

"Yes Master!" Both said in unison.

'I really need to work on the 'Master' thing.' Julius proceeded to walk off. "Oh, and Jessica? Do let Zita in on the whole dress code thing, will ya? You are my queen, after all!"

"It'll be done," she said with a grin before looking at Zita, licking her lips. Finally, someone for her to boss around!

"See that it does!" Walking out the door, Julius ignored the stares of those around the area. He now had not one, but two sex toys for his own disposal. As fun as it was, he had to make sure that the girls still went with their daily routines. Even if it meant having to share them with that cripple and that idiot Patrick! Oh well, some sacrifices had to be made for the common good… The last thing he needed was for people to know that he was back in town, let alone what he has done now.

**Middleton Park**

"So what's up, Dude?" Brick asked as he saw a young man around his height, but only a few inches shorter. While he wasn't as buff as he was, he did look to be someone who actually lifted weights.

"Brick, we need to talk…" He said, running a hand through his shoulder-length auburn hair.

"Look, if it's about that time when we hooked up with those cheerleaders from Denver, don't worry about it! They don't call it a "one night stand" for nothing!"

"I know what a one night stand is, I'm not stupid!" He glared, annoyed. "It's about Jessica!"

Brick blinked at the name before looking around, "J-Jessica? What about her, man?"

"I think we both know what I talking about!" He frowned, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about it? How you asked her out!"

The quarterback held his hands up, "Look Pat, you're overreacting about this! It's not like-"

"Overreacting? I find out one of my boys is trying to steal my girl and you call it overreacting? That's not cool dude! Really not cool! We just had our anniversary for crying out loud!"

"I know man, and I'm sorry! It's just…" Brick sighed, "Bonnie, she's been very irritable and self-centered lately! It's like we have to be together since it feels so right! And all the breaking up and getting back together, it was starting to take a toll on me. So that why I talked to Jessica about going out to Marcella's party, just to show her that there were other girls out there than her, let alone girls who were actually humble! At first she didn't want to, seeing that she was 'Patrick's girl.' Then when Bonnie started ranting about Kim – _again_…"

"I know… She's beginning to annoy me, too." Patrick was never a fan of Bonnie Rockwaller. Hot, he would admit, but that could only be worth so much before not even that could make up for her failings. And how could she hate Kim Possible anyway? Especially after all the good she's done for everyone! "Of all the girls in school, let alone cheerleaders, did you really have to pick _my girl_?"

"Actually, Kim was my first choice. But I knew she wouldn't go for it, even if it was to get back at her. Hope and Tara were obviously out, Crystal and Marcella already had dates, and Dumbass was going with Liz." Brick sighed, "If only Monique would go out with me…"

"What happened there, anyway? I thought you both got along so well?"

"Yeah, but she decided to end it there before it serious! Something along the lines of dating her friend's Ex or some crud like that…" Brick shook his head, "Why did I have to ask Bonnie out?"

"Because you're the big man on campus and she's the head cheerleader. You know how it goes!" Patrick shrugged, "Hey, Kim's hot and all. But considering her lifestyle, I wouldn't recommend it. I just wonder how Josh could handle it."

"He must be a saint for having to put up with all she does and goes through. Any other guy would've dumped her by now…"

"And that's why Josh Mankey's more worthy of her than you and I could ever be." Patrick gave a fix glance towards his right.

"Still, that doesn't fix our women problem. After that dumbass had to bring his stupid jawbreakers, hardly anything's gone right since-" Brick noticed his friend's stare. "Yo Pat, what's wrong?" He turned his head and saw the focus of his friend. Leaning against a tree was a woman. And not just any woman… "Hey, is that-"

"I-I think so…" Patrick stated, still in shock, as he examined her. Pale blue skin, long indigo hair, curved horns, pointy ears… "But… I-I thought it was just some rumor the Nerd Herd made up!"

"I know… But she looks to be the real deal…" Brick turned to his friend, "Should we talk to her, or should we run?"

"I dunno… She looks to be one of those Mu-Types we keep hearing abou-Oh man, I think she noticed us!"

Patrick blinked as she saw the demon-like woman walk toward them. "Uhh…" Within the clicking of heels, he watched she came closer and closer. Her smile growing darkly as her lips were licked… "…I think we should run!"

"Yeah!" Brick nodded as the two jocks decided to make a run for it. Where they were going, they didn't know nor did they care! As long as it was away from _her_! …If she really _was_ a her! Things seemed to take a turn for the worse as when Brick looked behind, not only was she going after them, but was _flying towards them_! "Aw man, that is so not fair!"

"That's it, every man for himself!" Patrick screamed as he decided to high tail it, knowing that Brick was the slower runner! He wasn't about to be abducted by possibly some he-she!

"Damn it Pat, you traitor!"

"Consider it payback for trying to steal my girl!"

"PAT! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET BACK-" Brick soon found himself picked up as he saw himself moving upward. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" He soon found himself turned around as he saw the slit-pupiled eyes of his captor. "W-what'd you want?"

"Aww… I thought you were the big man on campus!" She teased, "I had such high hopes for you! That you could satisfy me…"

"Uhh Lady? You're really freaking me out here!"

"But maybe you can satisfy me, that is if you live up to that big reputation of yours…" She gave off a toothy smile, "Amongst other things…"

Her laughter could be heard among Brick's screams. Whatever she had planned, Brick wasn't sure if he would survive, let alone enjoy them…

**Location: Undisclosed**

Marcella looked down at her sneakers before examining her hands. Those same metallic hands that she had come to rely on. How long has it been since she had arrived? Two, three months? There was no doubt that there wasn't much of a search party for her, and why would they? To them, she was a freak, a monstrosity! She would be better off dead for all they cared. She clenched her hands into fists. Despite being all metal, her skin still functioned as if they were flesh, aside from a few obvious differences. Magnets were still annoying, but at least she gained some strength and durability.

She turned and saw two more of her friends: Liz, whose radiation had disappeared, leaving her at an increased size in mass. She looked like an Amazon now, and her hair seemed to be longer at back length. But her skin was in a greenish color as her hair color was in an even darker green. And Crystal? She was an all-purple girl now. Within the month she arrived here, she managed to keep her body stable enough to maintain its original form, avoiding reducing herself into the puddle she became back at the hospital. At first, they were skeptical about this place just as she was. But eventually, they came to see this place as a second home. A safe haven for people like themselves, by people like themselves! But someday, someday this place would no longer have a use for them…

Hopefully…

"And how are my favorite girls doing?"

All three girls turned to see a girl around their age approach them. She was dressed in a white dress suit which its length reached just the end of her thighs. Her legs were encased in a pair of matching black thigh highs boots. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about her was the extremely-large length and size of her blond hair. Marcella was surprised that it didn't drag as much on the floor as she would expect it to. "We're just a little bored, that's all!" Crystal spoke.

"I mean seriously, we can't even go outside?" Liz added, "Not even for a bit of fresh air or some sun!"

The young woman sighed, "We've been through this already! It's dangerous for all of you guys to be out in daylight. Who knows what would happen if the government found out about you! I understand how much you want to get some sunlight, but not now… Not yet… But soon, it'll all be over."

"How longer will this have to be, Terra?" Marcella frowned. "Seriously, do all Mu-Types have to deal with living like rats in a sewer?"

"Not all Mu-Types…" She shook her head, "Some can hide their abilities better than others! Including your friend Kim Possible?"

All three girls blinked at this revelation, "Whoa…" Crystal shook her head, "Are you saying that Kim is a Mu-Type?" Terra nodded as the purple girl continued, "But how? Kim wasn't even at the party where all the jawbreakers were passed out!"

"I'm afraid it's not what you think!" The large-haired girl explained, "You see Kim was a Mu-Type way before this whole outbreak started. Even longer than that, from what my boss told me…"

"How longer?" Marcella blinked, "Are you saying that Kim Possible, The Kim Possible could have possibly been a Mu-Type since the day she was born!?"

Terra nodded, "That could possibly be the case… But quite honestly, I doubt that she knows about-" A large rope of her hair managed to catch the thrown chair before setting it back down as saw the angered look on the thrower's face…

"All this time…" Liz's eyes narrowed, hands balled up into a fist, "All this time Kim was a Mu-Type, and she didn't tell anyone!"

Crystal scoffed, "Well that explains why Kim was the girl who could do anything! No wonder we couldn't keep up with her!"

"Not to mention managing to learn the routine almost in an instant!" Marcella theorized. All the amazing stunts and uncanny athleticism she showed during try outs? It all began to make sense now.

"Don't be too hard on her! I doubt that she knew about this…" Terra reminded, but the girls wouldn't be having it.

"Like hell she didn't!" Marcella snapped, "For years we had to live up to her high standards, her constantly pushing us to a standard to which we can never perform. And when we do fail, we always used to beat ourselves up for it! As if there was something wrong with us! But now it's so clear! All this time we had to live up to the standards of a superhuman which we could never compete with!"

"I always wondered why Bonnie resented Kim so much!" Crystal stated. "Now I know how she feels!"

Terra could see the shock and betrayal on the girls' faces. To believe that someone was just like them, well as much as someone like Kim Possible could be anyway, only to find out that they're a super-powered meta-human. How could any normal person compete with that? Nevertheless, this would do well for her master's plans…

…

"I have good news for you Miss Possible!" Burgess stated, smiling. "We've managed to complete the antidote!"

Kim sighed with a smile, "That's a relief. Now we can help everyone!"

"Precisely! Perhaps now we could put this tragedy behind us." He began to notice Kim's downed expression. "Is something the matter Miss Possible?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing, really! It's just… I think I know who X is – for real this time!"

His eyes widened, "A-are you sure?"

"I just got through speaking with him. He admitted it to me himself!"

"Then who is the man behind the masked menace?" Burgess saw that Kim was going to speak, but then stopped her, "On second thought, don't say anything!"

Kim blinked, "But wouldn't you-"

"Kimberly…" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Regardless of whoever X is or not, it wouldn't matter now because not even he can stop us! Then again, it's best to take some precaution. Whoever he may be, do whatever you must to keep him from doing any last minute raids."

Kim nodded, confused. She would've thought that he would want to know who he was, but whatever. "Don't worry! I doubt he'd be stupid enough to try! Knowing what on the line…"

"Soon, the antidote will be distributed throughout the city, and everyone will be returned to normal! And then, this nightmare can be put behind us! Believe me, it's been hell on everyone."

"That's for sure…" Kim couldn't wait for this whole Mu-Type nightmare to be over with. Maybe then things could return to normal… well, normal for her anyway. "I must admit Dr. Burgess. I had my doubts about you at first, but…" She extended her hand, "I can honestly say that it has been an honor to work with you."

"Likewise," Burgess returned the shake, only for Kim to notice something extra within…

Kim examined her hand as she saw a familiar vial. "This is-"

Burgess nodded, "This is the original antidote. Consider it a token of my appreciation."

Kim placed it into a pocket on her belt, "Thank you, Doctor. I think I have just the person who could use it!" That is, if she could find her. Maybe then Hope would be happy again…

"Don't worry if it's not enough. More of the antidote will be available shortly!"

With a smile, Kim proceeded to leave the location. At last, the Mu-Type problem will finally be solved once and for all. Now, all that was left now was dealing with X. But the question is, was Zach Asters truly the enemy? Of course he's attacked her on numerous occasions, but when she confronted him about it, he didn't react in the way she though he would. If anything, she expected him to try to kill her. But he just lied there on his bed. As if he didn't have anything to worry about. Either he was really arrogant, or he really did trust her. Friend or Foe, she had to do something! Because she would be damned if he ruined the one hope people have of escaping this nightmare…

Burgess watched as the teen heroine left the building. With the sound of the door closing, a wicked smile formed. Celebrate all she might with the cure, Kim will soon realize that it'll all be for naught. Poor Kim, poor little Kimberly Anne Possible! She believed that the fight against Mu-Types was over, and that they've won! She had no idea how wrong she was… The fight would never be over! The Mu-Types would never in a million years admit defeat to those… _Fail-Types_! Not if he, Alexander Thomas Xanthos, had anything to say about it!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Antidote is almost ready as Kim, knowing what she does now, decides how to deal with Zach!

**Chapter 22:** Coming Full Circle! Delayed Karma!


	22. Coming Full Circle! Delayed Karma!

**Chapter 22: **Coming Full Circle! Delayed Karma!

"_You just _had_ to antagonize her, didn't you?"_

"She wasn't giving me much choice! I had to do something to keep her from blowing my cover!" Zach explained on his headset, stretching out his arms. "I didn't think she'd actually resort to that threat! Thought Kim was more chivalrous than that!"

"_Considering that you could've nearly killed her, I'm surprised that she hasn't called the police on you yet!"_

"C'mon, if I didn't think she'd avoid it, I wouldn't use the flamethrower! The girl was trying to take off my mask, what was I supposed to do? It's not like I had another mask underneath. Besides, it sure kept her on her toes!"

"_Seriously Zach, try not to provoke her! Rex told us that whatever Xanthos is planning, it's really big, and we need all the allies we can get at this point!"_

He sighed, "Okay Cas, I'll try to make things right with Kim. But seriously, I think the only way she'll listen is if she finds out the truth on her own. How am I supposed to convince someone who's been against me from the start?"

"_Well frankly my friend, that's _your_ problem."_

"Really like the support, Cas!"

"_Hey, we have our own problems! Both Beast Mu-Type factions are on the verge of another war and we still can't find any leads on Vasquez."_

Zach sighed, "Good point… I'll handle Kim, you guys worry about your own hide."

"_Try not to make things worse…"_

"Again, really like the support!" Breaking the transmission, Zach sighed as he saw the gym. Seeing that today was Ron's break day, this was pretty much his day off. A perfect time for him to get in a good training session before class! Having to hold himself back from practically sending the poor guy to the hospital while training him, this would be a relief for him to go all out for a change. Dressed in a simple pair of wind pants and a muscle shirt, Zach knew that he would have to quickly wash up before class. But it was still early, thus giving him plenty of time. He just hoped his shower time didn't end up like last time…

Speaking of whom, Zach opened the door as he saw there was already someone inside. 'So much for training…' As he watched her kicks, he shocked at what he was watching. 'Since when did Hope knew how to fight?' He always figured that she could. She did manage to take down Brick, after all. Granted he was drunk, but the results sufficed. Her kicks looked educated, not like some newcomer who has only studied martial arts for about a week or so or worse, some buffoon who was copying moves he saw from some karate flick. This was some real skill he was witnessing, which brought up another bad possibility: From the shorts and sports bra she was wearing, sweat began to sink in, meaning that she too would have to use the showers. Unless she wants everyone to smell her stench, let alone that which was in her clothes. Hopefully she would stay on the _girls'_ side this time…

Zach's eyes raised as the other pair noticed, before narrowing. She knew he was here, and was not happy about it. Whether she was still pissed off about the whole showering thing or whatever, he didn't know. Still, it wouldn't hurt for him to be friendly. "Nice moves you got there!"

Hope noticed that fool walking towards her, 'Oh he can't be serious…' Of all the people she wanted to see, he was among the last. Just what was he doing here? Did he know she was at his house? Did he discover the two CDs? Or was he taunting her? Mocking her, as if he knew all about it and just wanted to see her sweat!

"I mean I knew you had to have some skills… So, how long you've been at it?" No response, Zach figured she was ignoring him. Then again, some things were better explained without words, "That long, huh?" He watched as her punches and kicks became more and more fierce. "Alright then, how's about a spar? I mean I need to get some serious training in, and seeing that you already look as if you want to punch me in the face, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

'What are you up to?' Zach was up to something. That fool was up to something and she would be damned if he wasn't! Nevertheless… "You really want to spar, that bad?"

"I mean I could use a challenge after training St-" Zach narrowly managed to dodge a right hook, "Whoa, you don't waste time, do y-" Another blow dodged, this time a left cross. This was getting interesting! As he wasn't completely familiar with her background, he wasn't expecting a hard fight. Still, it would at least be a step up from sparring Stoppable, even though _now_ he's starting to show some improvement. As he continued to dodge a few kicks, Zach looked for the right opening. At times, fighting was like a game of chess. You have to put yourself in the right position, wait for the right opening before making a move.

This time, however, Hope managed to land a blocked punch on Zach's forearm, causing the dreadlocked boy's eyes to widen. Since when was Hope that strong? Or was she always that strong? Still, a tougher fight made for a more interesting fight. And now was the time to strike…

Ducking a high kick, Zach used the momentum from the evasion to sweep the only leg on the ground from under her. Upon the return, Zach watched as the Filipina rolled back to her feet with a kick toward his direction. Seeing the sole of her sneaker barely grazing a dreadlock, Zach knew that Hope wasn't playing. She seriously wanted to knock his head off! "What's up with you? What's your problem?"

"Besides you? None of your fucking business!" She snapped with an angry-looking roundhouse, which Zach narrowly dodged…

'Did I really piss her off that bad? Sheesh…' Zach wondered if sparring her was such a good idea after all. He thought this was going to for fun, for both of them to test their skills! But Hope? She really wanted kill him! So much for being friendly…

'Hold… still… you arrogant…' As hard as she tried, Zach still managed to avoid Hope's blows! Was he toying with her? Or was he showing her pity… Just seeing that fool's face was enough to anger her! It was as if he was mocking her, laughing at her! All that the idiot's doing is pissing her off! If he wants a fight? Fine… She'll give him a fight that'll make Big Mike's fist to his face look like a pillow fight!

"You're not gonna land a good hit when you're pissed off like that! An easy way to make mistakes, actually!" She heard him taunt. Her eyes narrowing, her lips curled into a smile…

'Alright Zach… you want me to land a good hit that you won't dodge…' Hope watched as Zach dodged yet another punch –again! 'Try dodging _THIS_!'

Zach's eyes shut closed as a loud, bloodied scream escaped his lips. Dropping onto the floor, Zach cursed as he held his kicked private… "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING-"

"You are such an arrogant, smug bastard, you know that?" She snapped. "You think you can just do and say whatever you want without having to face the consequences? You know what, don't answer that. You probably wouldn't care, as you could care less about other people and their misery!"

Gritting his teeth, "What the hell are you talking-"

"Do you know what I've been through? I had to watch my best friend be ridiculed, mocked, humiliated, and finally ran out of school! And then I had to look at your face every day! Knowing that not only do you perfectly know what's going on, but you know how to stop it, and you won't even say anything to help anyone! Not to mention how you're obviously manipulating Tara to cover for you, when any fool can see how you're pretty much leaving all of us out to dry! EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE!"

"I came here the same day as Gregory Jones and I don't see you screaming at-"

"Well at least he didn't get into a fight with a girl on his first day!"

Zach rolled his eyes, "That again…"

"Yes, _that again_! What kind of man picks a fight with a girl, regardless if it is Kim Possible?"

"A man who judges people for their fighting ability, regardless of gender, or do you truly believe that girls are weak and pathetic fighters?"

"I wonder if Zach's here yet…" Bonnie knew that he would be taking a break from training Stoppable – thank god. But he said that he was going to get in as much as his own training as he could before people started to show up. She was admittedly curious, though, as for all she knew. This "training" he was talking about could involve using Mu-Type powers. Upon reaching the door, she saw through the window Zach was there, with Hope of all people. Judging from seeing Zach clutching his balls, and Hope with a very pissed off expression, this wasn't a pleasant meeting to say the least "Christ, what did that fool do now…"

"I'm going to say this one more time: I like fighting, not to prove my dominance or superiority, but to see how good I am! And if there's a good fighter around, that's who I'm fighting! If it's a guy, cool! If it's a girl, sweet! If I win the fight, way to go me! If I get my ass kicked, that's another goal to surpass! And if you really think that's wrong, then I wonder who the real misogynist is here?"

"You know you're just making yourself out to be an even bigger ass, if that's even possible!"

"Or are you just upset that I won't help you out with _your_ problems! Because that's what I've been hearing! You talk about how I'm supposedly this douchebag who could care less about anyone else just because I supposedly know the formula to the almighty cure needed to help people who transformed into Mu-Types when in truth you're just making this all about you and your issues! Hell Tara, the girl that I'm supposedly manipulating, is going through the same thing as you are, but you don't see her going crazy! And there are other people who've eaten those Jawbreakers that haven't transformed yet and yet they're not going around throwing accusations out like candy and they sure as hell don't resort to cheap shots!"

As if on cue, Tara arrived at the door as she sees what's inside. "Oh no-"

Bonnie stops her from opening the door, "Let them handle it!"

Zach crossed his arms, "Have you ever thought for one minute that there are possibly other people that need help more than you do?"

Hope scoffed, "Who? That loser you've been hanging around with lately?"

"And there you go… Yes, that 'loser' I've been hanging around with! The guy could use a friend after being all but abandoned! But you wouldn't care about that, seeing that you're all so into your problems and all! Oh wait, he's a loser anyway so he doesn't matter regardless! Maybe what I'm trying to do is possibly prevent someone from getting pissed off one day and show up with a gun because of what someone like you did! Because let's face it: I admit I can be a jerk at times. Condescending? Hell yeah! But at least, unlike some people, I can sleep well knowing that I didn't drive someone to grab a gun out of his parent's closet and bring to school to kill over ten people out of helplessness and revenge on my conscience!"

Tara blinked at his words. School shootings? "…W-what's with Zach?"

Bonnie closed her eyes, remembering her talk with Zach yesterday, "Long story…"

Hope glared daggers towards Zach, "I can't stand you, you know that…" Never have she felt so much hate, so much resentment towards a person since Julius.

"And you drive me to put a bullet though my head!" Zach returned the stare, as both teens stood face to face. Both ready to rip the other's head off and put them out of their misery. Even Bonnie and Tara weren't sure what was going to happen. They knew Zach could rub people the wrong way. So much that he didn't even realize it at times. And Hope hasn't exactly been easy to be around either as of late, with her obsession with proving Zach's guilt. Though she may have a point if Kim's reaction from yesterday was any indication…

"Bonnie… I'm scared…"

"I know, T…" Bonnie noted the tension between the two inside. Given how unpredictable Hope's been lately, she wasn't sure who to be more worried for – and at this point she could honestly care less. However, neither Bonnie nor Tara could expect what happened next. Perhaps not even Zach or Hope themselves…

…

…

Eyes widened, Zach slowly stepped back. Wondering what the hell just happened. What he… what _they_… just did… "Uhh…"

Mouth opened, Hope couldn't believe what she did… What _they_ did… "I…"

"This is just too weird…" Both spectators said in unison at the sight. Just where did that come from all of sudden? Either both of them have some mind control ability or it was just one of those crazy moments that only happen on TV – No matter how impractical it would be in real life.

**Dr. Helix' Office**

"_Doctor, the antidote is near completion! We currently have two volunteers scheduled to arrive later today!"_

A smile formed on the elder man's face, "Excellent news! I'm sure the people of Middleton and Newport will be relieved to hear this."

"_But what if-"_

"I'm fully aware of the possibility. That is why I've assembled a special team to guard the antidote. I believe they should be quite familiar to you."

"_Are you sure we can trust them? They seem a bit… edgy!"_

He chuckled, "No need to worry my friend! They're trustworthy enough, you have my word on that. After you're finished with testing, when can we expect the antidote to arrive?"

"_Within a day or so, depending on circumstances. But I assure you that the antidote will arrive in Middleton, I'll bet my life on it."_

"Thank you my friend." Within a click, he placed the phone back in its place. "It's expected to arrive within the next few days.

Anne sighed in relief, "Hopefully we can get the parents to stop panicking…" The other day, another child was taken to the MMC as her stepfather was out of control at the situation. Something about her "infecting him," or whatever she managed to interpret from his babbling. With the news of the antidote not being too far away from distribution, hopefully things would get back to normal soon.

"And how do you feel after all of this? About Mu-Types I mean."

In all honesty, Anne didn't invest much thought upon them on a personal level. She knew that they could be dangerous to the point of world-threatening level. But then there were those she had met within the past few weeks. One whose head resembled a squid, and another who was an anthropomorphic raccoon! She had expected them to be threatening, but upon meeting them they were timid! Like they didn't want to be seen in public. She wasn't sure if she'd want to leave her bed if she was in their shoes.

"I'm still not sure on my stance about them. While Mu-Types are a threat, there are others who may not be as threatening, if not helpful. And then there are those who didn't want to become Mu-Types in the first place, so distributing the cure is among the highest priority."

"That is true…" Helix sighed, "However, I do wonder if this cure would truly work. After the first antidote was developed and distributed, one previously-cured Mu-Type regained the use of his abilities shortly afterwards."

Her eye widened, "Are you saying that there is no-"

"No, of course not Dr. Possible! While this antidote may have a chance of being successful, we believe that this may be only temporary. Some have even suggested that becoming Mu-Types wasn't because of a freak accident, but perhaps as a process of evolution."

"Then what will happen when that time comes?" Anne asked, dreading the worst. If this Mu-Type phenomenon was truly a work of evolution, then it would only be a matter of time that more would emerge, Xenocide or no Xenocide.

Helix removed his glasses as he wiped the lenses with a cloth, "I truly doubt that anyone knows. One can only hope that a more permanent solution is found before then…"

"Kim is not going to like hearing about this possibility…"

He noted her worried expression, "I know. This has been hard on all of us…" Despite his theories, both of them knew that they shouldn't just disregard the cure in itself. If anything this should drive them more than ever to develop a permanent solution. What type of Mu-Type one becomes is a gamble as it was, but having to stay as that particular type would be a nightmare. Perhaps a fate worse than death.

**Middleton High School (Seriously, is all of this really necessary?)**

"Hey guys!"

The sound of the heavy doors opening, many turned their eyes toward the sound's direction as they saw Brick Flagg without his letterman jacket, leaving him dressed in a stretched white shirt, dirty pants, and hair tossed. He also seemed to have a relaxed look on his face.

"Whoa, check out Brick!"

"Man, what happened to him?"

"God, look at his clothes!"

"Brick?" Patrick blinked as he and a few of the jocks walked over towards the unusually-mellow jock. "Damn, what happened to you, man?"

"Last night…" He chuckled, "Last night… was… AWESOME!" He pumped his fists in the air.

"Whoa man, what did that girl do to you?"

Another one of the jocks blinked, "You mean it was her? That Succubus woman those geeks have been talking about?"

Brick nodded, "Oh hell yeah! And guess what? She took me into this cave and she did me right there!"

"You lie!"

"Not lying, dude! Check out the hickey here!" Brick stretched out the loins even further as the rest of the guys saw the red mark on his neck.

"Oh man, so how was she, Flagg?"

"Yeah, Brick! Tell us! Is she good in the sack?"

"Oh please…" Tara rolled her eyes at the discussion. First the geeks, now the Jocks as well? Typical guys… Still, there were more important matters that needed to be discussed… Speaking of which, she watched Hope enter the girls' bathroom. If she was alone by herself, then it would be the perfect time for them to talk.

Following her inside, "Hope, are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She hastily replied from a stall.

"C'mon Hope, keeping it all in isn't best for your health." Tara already had a feeling Zach was involved with this, especially after their confrontation. "I can stay here all day if I have to if it means you spilling!" She sighed, "I didn't think Zach would go that far, either…"

"How dare he? Seriously, the nerve of that arrogant, smug…" A sigh came from the stall, "Never thought he'd resort to using Marcella to win an argument…"

"Actually, he didn't." As much as she could feel for Hope, Zach did have a point. During her breakdown, Tara managed to see what was on her mind… somehow. She knew about the day when she met her and Bonnie as well as that night with the jocks. But there were other moments. Marcella would invite her over, which Hope would decline, stating that she had other plans. Plans that really didn't exist outside of hanging with Bonnie and herself! Pretty soon, they didn't even spend their birthdays together anymore. She never imagined that Hope held that amount of guilt in her. She should've confronted her about those feelings, but she decided that if she wanted to talk to someone about it, then it would be on her terms, nobody else's. But after what happened this morning, they really needed to talk… "Hope, I think it's time you and I had a-"

"Like I said before, I don't want to talk about it!"

"If you don't want to talk about it, then fuck you! Cause we're talking about it!" Tara was up to her limit with the whole thing, "For month's I've been seeing you driving yourself crazy and it's beyond this "Zach is evil" kick you've been on! You've been distant, you've been avoiding people! You've been taking your aggression out on the squad, never mind them not even remotely having anything to do with what's happened to Marcella!

"And what does Marcella have to do with this?"

Tara noticed her irritated tone before she leaned against the stall, "Hope… I know…"

"…Know? Know what?"

"Remember when we ran into that guy?"

"You mean when he brought up all of my mistakes and shoved them in my face?"

Tara continued, "When I held you, something happened. …I-I still can't figure it out myself, but it was as if I could look into your mind. Whatever I wanted to look for, I could search for it until I found it… Provided that it was actually there of course!" After a brief moment of silence, she continued, "Everything that guy saw, I did… And perhaps more…" Within a few moments, she heard an unlocking sound as she felt the door opening inward, nearly causing her to lose balance.

"Then you saw just how much of a bitch I really am!" Hope sighed, "When I just saw the hell Marcella was going through, I was just… so angry! I mean this girl was my best friend and I abandoned her. And when she ran out of school that day, I felt that it was because of me. Like he said, considering that I abandoned her before and now that I was one of the few that hasn't made fun of her, it wasn't that surprising that she ran away given her options. For all she knew, I would've abandoned her again when someone cooler came along."

"Hope…"

"…I-I searched everywhere, and I still couldn't find her! Middleton, Upperton, Lowerton, I even went to freaking Denver for crying out loud! But I still couldn't find her! And then there was Zach! He just knew so much! Too much! So I figured he at least had to have something to do with it! So I thought if I could just find something about him, anything that I could use to get him to spill what he knew, maybe it could help this whole Mu-Type thing. Maybe then Marcella might come back, and we could be best friends again! But all I've come up with was nothing! No matter what I tried, it all either goes south or becomes a huge waste of time! The fact that he has this smug, confident look on his face only puts salt into the wound. It was as if he was mocking me! I didn't want to kick him down there, but he just pissed my off so much!" She shook her head, "I must've really gone too far there, huh?"

"Look, I'm sure Zach'll forgive you! I don't think he's the type to hold grudges," Tara assured, "I mean he forgave Bonnie for drugging him for crying out loud!"

"But that still doesn't make anything better! Face it Tara, she's gone… she's really gone…" Hope dropped to her knees, "She's really gone, and it's all my fault!" Tears began to pour from her eyes, "It's all my-" She was cut off as she felt a hard slap in the face.

"Stop it, Hope! This is not your fault! None of it is! This is just something that has happened! People grow apart! Yeah it sucks, but that's just a part of life!"

Hope looked up at the blonde, "…Do you think she'll forgive me?"

She smiled, "Of course she will! Now get up already! Who knows when the last time the floors were cleaned."

"Oh…" Sheepishly, Hope rose to her feet as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anyway, let's head to class before we're late!" She placed an arm around Tara, "Did you get that assignment last night? Cause I couldn't for the life of me!" Marcella was gone, no questions ask. But that didn't mean that she was gone forever. She would return one day, and when that day came, she swore to god that she would make it up to her.

**Middleton High School - Lunch Room**

A smile of relief came as Kim examined her lunch tray. Cheese Pizza with a fruit cup was a nice change of pace compared to the slop that was usually served. At times like this she wished that Ron still had his own restaurant. Speaking of which, she needed to talk to him. For one thing, she missed him around. Josh was nice and he help filled the empty void in her circle, but there were some things that couldn't replace years and years of friendship. Perhaps he could help her out with her current crisis. This whole situation with Zach was far from resolved…

"_Whoever he may be, do whatever you must to keep him from doing any last minute raids."_

Burgess' words continuing to echo in her ear, Kim knew that their business was far from over. She had fought X on two separate occasions, but he did help her out against Benji and Christian. Was it really mind games as Dr. Burgess suggested, or has she been fighting the wrong enemy all this time? Perhaps Ron could help her sort this out. He may not look it, but he was quite helpful when it came to people. All she knew for certain was that she, more than ever, needed all her friends for support. Starting with a relationship she should've fixed since…

Speaking of whom, Kim saw Ron emptying the contents of his tray into the large garbage can. Taking a deep breath, Kim walked towards him. The healing process was ready to begin! "Hey Ron!"

The boy blinked as he wondered if he was hearing things. Was that Kim? He then noticed her waving at him, was Kim really calling out to him? "…Kim?"

"Ron, how have you been?" She greeted. How long has it been since they even talked? She had forgotten how it was like for them to even speak to each other like this. But how would he react, though, was the question. Hopefully he didn't hate her for abandoning her.

'This was it,' Ron thought. This was the moment he's been waiting for. His training with Zach has been improving as of late and he thought he was ready to get back in Team Possible, get back to the way they were. "I've been okay…" He said humbly, not wanting to cause a scene! As much as he really wanted to be as it was back in the day, Ron knew that it could never be. Not after what he did… Besides, Josh was there and was now an important part of her life. It wouldn't be fair if he just took her for from him for himself.

"Okay? Is that it?" Kim wasn't buying. It wasn't as if he didn't have friends. He still had Felix and Zita, right? He had to have _something _exciting going on, right? "So tell me, really? What have you been up to?"

"Well Felix and Zita both got the latest expansion to Everlot: Wrath of the DreadLord! I've been trying to get the game, but my CPU doesn't have the right specs!" Ron explained. He knew he couldn't just jump right in and ask her to come back. The fact that she was even talking to him was a godsend enough. Should he mention that he's been training with Zach? Better not, he decided. It would be better to surprise her anyway. To show her that he wasn't the same buffoonish sidekick he used to be. Anyway, enough about him, "So how have you been, KP?"

'He called me KP.' So far so good, "Well, you've heard about me and Josh becoming King and Queen at Homecoming!"

"You both did? That's so badical, Kim!" Ron went to hug Kim, but within mid-hug he stopped. "Oh… Sorry Kim, sorry!"

"No… It's alright…" Kim insisted, "Actually, I'm quite relieved." She sighed, "I thought that you hated me… You know, for the whole kicking you off of Team Possible! It was just…" She turned away, "When I saw Christian stab you, I almost thought… I almost-"

"Kim, it's not your fault!" Ron consoled her. "It was bound to happen one of these days, right? That's why you had to go solo." He sighed, "Even if I didn't like it."

"Ron… I-"

"No Kim, I understand! You did what you had to do. You were right, Kim. Facing Drakken is one thing, but facing Mu-Types who are ready to kill is a whole new ballgame!"

Kim quickly glanced around, "Why don't we talk later? Say Bueno Nacho?"

Ron perked up at those words, "Sure KP! At our booth?"

"At our booth! We have a lot to talk about."

"Alright! Team Possible's back together again!" Ron fist pumped, "Booyah!"

"Ron, I never said anything about-"

"I don't have anything planned in particular today, so why don't we meet up after-" Ron noticed a familiar face, "Yo Zach!"

Kim blinked, "Zach!? You know him!"

"Of course Kim! We all met during cheer practice, remember? And he's been teaching me how to fight!" Ron gestured, "Yo Zach, guess who's back in the game!"

"Let me guess: Kim let you back on the team?" Zach walked over, carrying a tray of his own.

"You know that's right! Team Possible is back!"

"Wait a minute Ron, I never… Never mind…" Her eyes then became fixed on Zach, whose eyes did the same… "Zach…"

"Kim…"

"Whoa…" Ron noticed the thick tension in the air, "You guys really know each other?"

"A little…"

"In a way…"

Looking at the two, Ron wondered if something happened between the two of them. "Awkward…"

"So Ron, we meet at Bueno Nacho after school, right?" Seeing Ron's excited face, Kim knew they were in an agreement and that was all she needed. "I think I'll go now."

Ron blinked, "Wait, so soon?"

"Yeah Kim, so soon?" Zach raised a brow, "The guy wanted to see you for so long and you're blo-"

"Yeah, well some of us have to go contribute to the school." Kim walked passed Zach but stopped when in earshot. "What have you been doing to Ron, _X_?"

"Nothing illegal if that's what you're insinuating, _Mu-Type_." He hissed back, as both continued to trade glares for a few more seconds.

Not wanting to cause any more suspicion, Kim decided to walk away. Leaving her enemy behind to think! Why she decided not expose him when she had a chance, she didn't know. Maybe it was because of her stance on him. Or maybe it was because of his "Kim Possible = Mu-Type" card that he claims to have. Still, whatever his deal may be, she knew she had to stop him. With as much as it was riding on this, with everyone's safety and security at stake, she had to make sure he couldn't interfere. At all costs, no matter what it took… She could only hope that it was worth it.

Ron watched Kim leave, upset, before turning to Zach, "What was that about?"

Zach shrugged, "Beats me. So, are you two really back on, or are you jumping the gun already?"

"We're meeting up at Bueno Nacho after school! Hello, that's like out spot! Of course we're really-HEY!"

"Move it, Stoppable!" Bonnie pushed the blonde to the side before pulling on Zach's dreads, "C'mon Fool, we need to talk!"

"HEY!" It was a miracle Zach managed to keep his milk from completely spilling with the yanking… "I can walk…"

Bonnie released her grip when they came to a semi-empty table. Taking her seat, "Alright Zach, spill!"

He looked down at the now-half opened carton of milk. "Already have, thanks to you!"

"I don't mean that, Asters!" Bonnie slapped the pizza out of his hands, "Oh no! You're not skirting your way out of this one!"

"What's there to skirt?" He picked up his Pizza again, only for it to be slapped out of his hands once more!"

"What the hell happened this morning?" She frowned.

Yet again he went for his pizza, but this time he blocked her response. "Woman, could you let me enjoy my pizza for a moment?"

"Fine…" Bonnie watched as Zach managed to scarf a good half of the pizza in his mouth –Ew, frowning… "But you're still going to answer my question."

Managing to swallow all of that, Zach proceeded to drink whatever was left of the milk, "Again, about what?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Damn it, I'm talking about you and Hope!"

"Oh that? We just had a bit of tension between us so we decided to spar it out!" Zach went back to finish the remnants.

"Funny, that's not what Tara and I saw…" Bonnie shielded herself as the white liquid spurted from its drinker's mouth.

"What!?"

"Tara and I were watching from outside, and from what we saw there was more than just tension between you two."

Zach's eyes began to move nervously, "Eheh… You can't be serious! This gotta be some kind of gag!"

"What I saw was no laughing matter." Bonnie blinked, "Are you doing okay? You seem to be out of it!"

"Like I said, Hope and I had a hard spar this morning so there must be some fatigue!"

"Sure… All that tongue wrestling must've really got you tired…" Bonnie blinked as she saw the carton drop to the tray. "Are you _sure_ you're okay? Or do you want Hope to-"

"The carton was empty anyway! I was about to go grab another one…" Zach stood up, grabbing his tray. "Me and Hope, are you even… even…"

"Asters, what's wrong with you, today? Did you do some-" The clanging sound of a tray crashing on the marble floor widened her eyes as she saw its holder face first on the ground. "Just so you know nobody's buying it, Asters! There's no way for you to get out of this! Asters? Asters!?" Seeing that he wasn't even moving, she quickly moved over the table… "Zach!?" Fear crept into her voice as she shook him, "Zach, I swear to god you better be faking…" Still no response, a crowd began to gather to see what was wrong.

Watching from a far, Kim placed the bottle of sleeping pills back in her bag, ashamed of herself. Ashamed for what she had resorted to. 'Sorry Zach, but I can't risk you ruining this for us…' Turning away, walked from the lunch room. She didn't feel like eating, not after this. Hopefully he'd be okay, but unable to stop the antidote from being distributed. People were depending on it, and she refused to let anyone take this chance away from them.

"Bonnie, what's wrong!" Tara gasped at the source of the matter, "What happened to Zach?"

"What did he do now?" Hope frowned at the fallen form. She hasn't forgotten what happened this morning. But still… 'Why is this so familiar?'

"I don't know, it's just… I mean I was just-"

"Oh my God Bonnie, did you drug him again!?" Hope's eyes widened, having realized what she just said aloud as all eyes turned towards her brunette friend…

"Again?"

"What's she talking about!?"

"What does Hope mean by 'again?'"

'Way to keep a secret, Hope!' Bonnie saw the accusing glances, the glares, and the scornful looks…

"What did you do, Bonnie?"

"What did she mean by that?"

"Did you drug him?"

She felt like running away and crawling into a hole, but all the exits were blocked. And she saw the school nurse heading this way.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, PEOPLE! MAKE WAY!" The assistant principal roared as a few aids brought a stretcher. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Barkin quickly found his answer as all stares save for two were directly towards a certain brunette, who was helpless to do anything else. Bonnie wondered how the hell this get turned around on her!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Blamed for Zach's predicament, Bonnie is sent to jail where it can only get worse. Kim confronts Burgess about his true agenda!

**Chapter 23:** Fallen Queen! The True Agenda!


	23. Fallen Queen! The True Agenda!

**Chapter 23: **Fallen Queen! The True Agenda!

A chill came to her as Bonnie thought about her predicament. But how, how did she wind up in this mess in the first place? She was only eating lunch with Zach! She didn't do anything wrong, let alone whatever it was that made him faint in the first place! She could still remember the whole thing. As soon as just about everyone accused her of drugging him – Thanks to Hope opening her big mouth – she quickly found herself with a new "fashionable" accessory. And to make things worse, Tara and Hope wasn't that much of help, knowing her history with drugs. She admitted drugging Zach went way too far! But she had nothing to do with it this time! Why couldn't anyone see that? Then again, even without the first offense there were a good percentage of students who wouldn't be surprised anyhow, knowing her reputation as "Queen B."

And now here she was. All alone in this rusted cell, as the smell of sweat and urine entered through her nostrils. Bonnie shook her head at the situation. She didn't deserve to be in here! She didn't belong here! This wasn't right! She was innocent, damn it! Why was she accused, let alone being punished for what she had nothing to do with, much less orchestrated? She wanted to scream, to yell, to let out how she felt about this injustice! But it wouldn't do her much good. To the boys in blue, it would only make her appear crazy, and the last thing they needed was for their opinion on them drop even further. They knew about the whole Linda thing, so they had a very low opinion of a student who would resort to drugging others…

"Rockwaller?"

Bonnie looked up to see one of the officers dressed in the regular blue and black uniform. His head was fitted with a combination cap as his face sported a mustache. "Yeah?"

He pulled up the chain of keys before sticking a particular one into the keyhole, "You've made bail!"

"Bail? But how did-" Her eyes went wide, fear showing its presence on her face. It had to be them, there was no other explanation!

"Bonnie!"

"Mom!?" Bonnie watched as the older woman scurried toward her. From the shocked expression on her face, the girl didn't know how she was feeling: Relieved to see that she was alright, or upset that she got herself into this amount of trouble in the first place! "Mom, I-" She found herself pulled into a hug.

"It's okay, Bon-Bon…" She hushed, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Are you serious?" Her eyes widened, Bonnie could hear the outraged voice of Connie as from a corner of her eye she saw her wicked sisters trailing behind. "Mother, she gets thrown in jail, something _none of us_ have ever done, and you're embracing her like she's some victim?"

"Yeah, Mother! No Rockwaller has ever been arrested before – _ever_!" Lonnie added.

"Now girls, we'll discuss this when we get home!"

"When we get home?" The blonde shook her head, "FUCK THAT!"

"LANGUAGE!" Her mother snapped at the response.

"So what? You're obviously showing favoritism towards this embarrassment – _again_!" Connie couldn't believe this! How much more would it take for her to see her as the stain to the Rockwaller family name that she always was, her being convicted of murder?

"Like I said Connie, we'll discuss this-"

"ENOUGH!" All four pairs of eyes turned toward a man dressed in a brown suit. His black hair slicked back as goatee was carved nicely on his face. "Let's all get into the car before any more trouble arises!" He said before glaring towards Bonnie, "Some of us have already caused enough trouble!"

Tears began to pour from the youngest brunette, "…I'm sorry Daddy!"

He wouldn't even acknowledge her words, "The news hounds are going to be all over this… The bastards…"

"Way to go, Bonnie!" Connie frowned…

"Yeah, nice going Bon-Bon!" As did Lonnie…

"Enough! We'll discuss this when we get home," The matriarch stated, still embracing Bonnie. Though, she did have to admit that this was both surprising and disappointing. And now Connie and Lonnie won't stop complaining until they got home. Still, no matter how frightened she looked, or how miserable she felt, it didn't' change the fact that they had to pay a lot of money to make bail for her, causing a major inconvenience for everyone. Just what did her little Bon-Bon do to wind up in this mess in the first place?

**Middleton Medical Center**

Brown eyes slowly began to open as white walls and ceiling were the first thing in sight. A moan escaping from a pair of lips, their owner's eyes slowly adjusted to the light… "Man…"

"He's awake!" A voice was heard as the figure gradually sat upward…

Anne walked over to the recovering patient, "Zach, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I just had the wildest dream. I thought I was in the arms of…" From the corner of his eye, he noticed Tara and Hope were there, "Never mind…"

"Tara and Hope told me anything," The doctor informed.

His eyes widened, "Everything?" He shook his head, did Kim tell those two, who now told her mom about him being X? Hell, did _they_ know he was X? At this point, he wasn't sure if even _he_ knew anymore…

"Yeah Zach…" Tara explained, "Things weren't look good for you to be honest! And given that you were drugged the first time, we were all worried."

"We? Don't you mean you, Tara?" Zach reminded, noticing Hope turned the other way. "Your friend doesn't seem to care!"

"It's pretty hard to be all concerned about a guy who was judging me before he ma-"

"Moving on…" He groaned, not wanting to get into it with her. "Where's Bonnie…"

"Bonnie… Umm…" Tara wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. Then again, it was best for him to know now. "… She was arrested, shortly after you collapsed."

"What? But why? It's not like she-" He let out a groan, feeling that it was exactly what he thought it was, "Not again... Just when I was finally starting to trust her…"

"Don't be too quick to judge her!" Tara quickly stated, "The only reason why Bonnie was arrested because of Hope mentioning drugging you at Marcella's party!"

The Filipina girl scoffed, "Yeah, like I don't feel bad enough already!" Bonnie was in jail – this time when she probably didn't deserve it – and it was all her fault.

"So Doc…" Zach turned to Anne, "Am I free to go, or do you need me for some more tests?"

"Actually Zach, I think it would be in your best interest if you rest for a while!" Anne frowned, "While the milk you were drinking was tainted, it's doubtful that your collapse was done due to sleeping pills alone."

"…You might want to run that by me again."

"We proceeded to put you through a few tests, and we've come to find that the amount of stress you have is very high! Let alone for someone your age! It was a miracle that you've managed not to faint until now! I've seen my daughter work with a similar amount of stress, but at least Ron was there to mellow her out."

"Well, well… Different city, different scenario, and you still manage to wind up in a hospital somehow!" Rex walked in as he casually tossed a bottle of lemonade towards Zach, "Merry Christmas, Asters!"

"Oh sweet, 'Country Time,'" Zach played along. "My favorite!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Rex placed a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder, "It's nice seeing you again, Tara!"

"Erm… Hi!" She smiled a bit nervously, remembering the last time they met. She still couldn't forget that smile, and she could've sworn she felt a pinch on her behind!

"So, how ya feeling?" Rex grinned, "In a room with two hotties like these, you should be feeling like a million bucks right about now!"

Hope raised an eyebrow at the audacity of the guy. 'Is he _trying_ to hit on us?' Seriously, he was just as bad as the jocks!

"Other than this tingling sensation in my head, I'm pretty cool!" Zach shook his head, "So what brings you here into our neck of the woods?"

"I'd tell you to grab a chair, but you've one-upped me on that. At any case, this is big…"

"I think I'll be heading off now… Seeing that you two have some business to discuss…" Hope stated sourly, walking out the door. Seriously, why bother staying anyway. The fool was fine – well, as fine as _he_ could be, anyway. Better yet, why did she even care enough to come in the first place? It wasn't as if she actually _liked_ the guy…

Tara quickly rushed after her, "Hope…"

"Look, it's no big deal alright!" She insisted, "It'd be better if he wasn't in the hospital. Then it wouldn't be so difficult."

"Seriously, you heard what Dr. Possible said! Zach was dealing with a lot of stress so it would be inevitable for him to collapse at the rate he was going." Deep down, Tara had an idea why he probably had so much stress to begin with: His double life, if it was true.

"And I just added on to the stress…" Hope sighed, "I should've just walk away when I had the chance, instead of going with his stupid sparring match!" She placed her palms onto her head clutching her hair, "I can't do anything right…"

"Stop the self-loathing!" Tara frowned, "Look, let's talk about this somewhere else. Unless you want everyone to hear your business…"

"I kicked the guy in his balls! That's about as stress-causing as it gets!" Hope threw her hands up, "Look, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

'She's really taking this hard…' Tara watched Hope get in the elevator as she wondered about her friend. Whenever something goes wrong or happens to someone who she was marginally involved with, she begins to feel responsible. First with Marcella's transformation, then her thinking she contributed to Zach being in the hospital, and now her feeling guilty for pretty much sending Bonnie to jail! It seemed that Zach wasn't the only one who would suffer from stress!

**Rockwaller Residence**

Laying down, Bonnie glanced at the newly-made plastic shards and ribbons that were on her covers. Of all the things they could've done, of all the things they've threatened to do, she didn't think they'd actually gone through with it! She couldn't believe it! The first thing that was done when she got home was that her purse was confiscated. Her wallet was pulled out, and not long after were her credit cards. But what was probably the most heartbreaking wasn't that they were reduced to shreds, but it was her mother who held the scissors. Her father, she could've expected since he clearly seemed to favor Connie and Lonnie, who wanted to be the ones holding the scissors. But her mother, who was her only solitude and godsend against those two bitches, only gave her a stern look before she said those words. Those cold words that were like stabbing a spike through her heart!

She explained to her that despite her being a spoiled brat who was just as bad if not worse than she claimed Connie and Lonnie were, she still defended and stood up for her because she loved her and could relate to being the youngest and being picked on. But with her actions today, drugging another student and all, she's come to realize that she was being too lenient on her and it was not doing her any good. So she would be the one to cut up her credit cards, in order to atone for her hand of raising the girl to be what she was today. Within each snip, she could sense the ecstasy on Connie and Lonnie's faces. It was as if they were being turned on from all of this!

After the last card was snipped, her car keys were the next to go. This time her father would have the honor of taking them away. The worse part? Unlike her mother who at least told her why, he didn't even bother to say a word. Hell, she didn't think he'd truly acknowledge her at all. As if he only saw her as just an albatross around his neck. She then noticed the two bitches silently high-fiving each other, really enjoying this.

It went without saying that she was beyond grounded. She was to head to school and, after she was done with whatever activities she was involved with, head straight home. No mall, no Bueno Nacho, no nothing! She wasn't even allowed to have friends over. And the most infuriating of it all was that she had nothing to do with it! There was no telling how long this would last, given that she didn't bother to ask. She was in enough trouble as it was. Maybe when Zach got out of the hospital… Then again, maybe it would be long _after_ he got out of the hospital. Just because he might forgive her didn't mean anyone else would, "might" being the key word…

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door swinging open, as Bonnie saw the last two people she wanted to see. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Neither Connie nor Lonnie bothered to answer her question, both glares directly towards their so-called sister. There wasn't really anything to say to this… this… this _loser_!

"If you're going to barge into _my_ room without having the-"

"First, let me make things clear to you, Bonnie! This is not your room and as far as I'm concerned, this'll _never_ be your room!" Connie hissed.

"Excuse me?"

Lonnie added, "The only reason why you've even managed to last this long here is because of you occasionally providing us entertainment through your pathetic existence, but you can't even manage to do that lately!"

Connie glared, "What you've done today was absolutely unforgivable! You are such a disgrace it's not even slightly amusing anymore!"

"Look, I didn't do anything!" Bonnie tried to defend herself for what was like the millionth time, "I don't know what happened to Zach to cause him to collapse like he did, but I had nothing-"

"We're not talking about that negro you've been hanging around with! Though I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to learn that from him…" Lonnie examined her nails, "Black people are thugs, after all… At least they're not terrorist like those Indian-"

Bonnie shook her head at the comments, "You are so full of shit it's pathetic."

"You're the pathetic one here, _Bonnie_!" Connie said her name as if were the vilest thing ever. "What we're talking about is how you managed to ruin our family name –_again_!"

"First you ruined the Rockwaller family tradition with the talent show, now this! Not mention your complete failure as Squad Captain!" Lonnie made no attempt at hiding her contempt, "Father has spent years trying to build up the Rockwaller family name, and you managed to ruin it in a matter of minutes!"

"I'm an embarrassment to the family… What else is new..." Bonnie scoffed, "Are you done?" Her remarks only served to make the two angry women even angrier…

"No Bonnie, we're not done…" Connie stated darkly…

"Far from it…" As did Lonnie…

Bonnie noticed both were walking towards her, hands clawed and faces with anything but sympathy. "W-what are you doing?"

"Something we should've done a long time ago…" Connie saw that her sister was in position, "NOW LONNIE!"

Bonnie soon found herself grabbed as her arms were forcibly hooked behind her. "Hey!"

Connie reached towards the dresser as she grabbed a pair of scissors, "Now we're going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Snip snip snip…" Lonnie tease as Bonnie eyed the cutting tool drawing closer, horrified.

"No… No…" She shook her head, desperately trying to break herself free.

"This is gonna hurt me a lot less than it going to hurt you…" Teasing the tip with her tongue, Connie moved the scissors towards a lock of the disgraced one's hair. Before she could cut a snip, she paused… "Actually, this is too good for even a waste of life like you." She moved the scissors downward to her blue dress as within a snip, a part of her collar fell down.

"W-what are you-"

"We're only giving you a taste of your future, Bonnie! Given that it's going to be part of your new life and how you'll be able to make a living from now on…" Snip after snip, Bonnie watched as more of her dress began to fall apart, her skin becoming exposed from the newly-created holes as Connie's grin grew wide! She tried to break free, but her arms were hooked into Lonnie's, who straddled her spread legs to keep her from moving. She tried to break free, but all that was doing was making it easier for Connie to make her "adjustments."

"Wow Connie! Bon-Bon's looking like a real whore now!" Lonnie mocked as Bonnie's one piece was now a two piece.

"NO! STOP IT!" She screamed as more and more of her clothing was cut off. Soon, the skirt portion of her outfit was barely there that it was down to her knees as her white bra and panties were exposed. "DON'T!"

"What's that, Bon-Bon? 'Don't stop?'" Lonnie teased, "Hey Connie, Bon-Bon doesn't want you to stop!"

"I don't intend to…" Connie, now bored of cutting off Bonnie's clothes, moves on to her closet, "Nice amount of clothes you got here, Bonnie!"

"Don't you dare..." She narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare, Connie! I swear to god, if you-"

"Or you'll do what, Bonnie?" The older brunette pulled out a small black dress, "My goodness Bonnie! How could you wear such things?"

"Really Bonnie! Could you be more of an embarrassment?" Lonnie added, still holding the struggling girl at bay.

"Don't worry, let me make it more suitable for you…" Once again, Connie went to work with the scissors as within a matter of seconds, the dress was reduced to rags one would find on a homeless person… if she was trying to get into a fancy restaurant. "There, all better!"

"NO!" Bonnie watched in horror at the result of Connie's "work." She had just gotten that dress and she never even had a chance to wear it! She wanted to cry, really she did, but it would just give them the satisfaction they came for. And she would be damned if she ever gave the wicked sisters what they wanted so much.

Connie continued to go through Bonnie's wardrobe. Skirts, shirts, jeans, and shorts, and just like the rest they were instantly reduced to rags. She tried to move on to her shoes, but aside from a few pairs of heels, flats, and sneakers, all the scissors could do was leave scuff marks at best. It was then when they moved on to her cheer outfit. Which was perhaps the only thing she had left that wasn't taken away from her…

"No…" Her head shook in horror… The one thing that was still intact and hasn't been reduced to ribbons was now in the hands of that witch. Utilizing all the strength she had left, she tried desperately to break free, to save the one possibly thing she had left.

"What's wrong? Your poor widdle cheer costume gonna be shredded?" Lonnie taunted, only to get a head to the nose, loosening her grip, "Ow, my nose!"

"Let's see now…" Connie traced the uniform with the scissors, "Where should I cut fir-" She was knocked down by an enraged brunette who began to hammer away at her.

"Oh hell no…" Feeling her lip for blood, Lonnie rushed after her assailant as she yanked her off of her sister by the hair. Hearing her scream, she watched Bonnie's head hit the dresser before falling on the ground. She turned to Connie, "You okay, Sis?"

"So Bon-Bon's going to be like that, eh?" Connie recovered as the two cornered Bonnie, whose back was against the dresser. Since day one Bonnie's been nothing but a cancer to this family, trying to usurp the legacy and entitlement that were theirs and theirs alone. And now she was going to pay…

With the platform of a high-heeled boot connecting to her head and another to her stomach, Bonnie's face began to bruise as Connie wondered if her nose was broken. As much as it would bring both of them satisfaction, they knew that it would result of her using _their_ insurance to pay for her medical bills! As they pulled her up, each of them took turns taking a shot at this loser-for-life. Punches, kicks, head shots, rib shots, anything that would inflict pain on the embarrassment would suffice. And what would little Bon-Bon do? She could scream, cry, and flail for help all she wanted, or even call the police, it wouldn't save her.

Their mother was finally seeing the light about this usurper, and their father at this point would like nothing more than this blemish to the family to be out of his life after this stunt. Now no one, not her loser friends, not even that ghetto trash friend she's been hanging around with could save her. Speaking of whom, how dare he call Connie ugly and Lonnie stupid! But he'd be dealt with soon enough… All that mattered now was teaching their so-called "sister" a lesson she would never forget. Why she should never forget _their_ family motto…

"Never mess with a Rockwaller!"

…

"_Kim, hold on a second!"_

"Not now Wade!" Kim took a turn at a corner as she ran towards her destination. Ever since Zach was taken to the MMC she was struggling with guilt. She knew she had to stop him. That she had to keep X from interfering. But did she really do the right thing? Dr. Burgess was going to make the antidote to Xenocide available which would put the Mu-Type nightmare behind them! X was going to put a stop to that and prolong the suffering, all to create an army of super soldiers! More and more she said it to herself, the less it sound convincing.

"_Okay, so how did they find out? By that logic, the only ones who knew that were you and me. …Unless you told someone else!"_

X's words played in her mind, it brought up another point: How did Benji and Christian knew about Josh? X knowing went without saying. But Burgess…

Kim shook her head. All this time, she's been solely focusing on X that she didn't even consider the possibilities of Burgess' role. For one, having to meet him in a place as suspicious as an abandoned warehouse was as suspicious as it could get! She just couldn't get over what she had done to Zach. There were plenty of ways to deal with him, but drugging him? That was so not her! That was very not her!

"_Kim, I got your results! Do you really want to-"_

Kim's eyes widened at the news. Shortly after leaving Zach's place last night, she had Wade conduct a test on her to see if she really was a Mu-Type. She didn't want to believe the possibility but after thinking about it, it would explain quite a few things. "Save it for later, Wade. I'm at the place!"

"_I've been meaning to tell you this Kim. Every time you've gone to this place, I tried to get a good scan of the place and so far there weren't anything that suggested any danger! But this morning I managed to detect high energy readings!"_

"High energy readings?" Kim shook her head, "Oh no…" If this meant what she thought it meant…

"_Just be careful, Kim! Lately I've been getting a bad vibe from Dr. Burgess! Ever since that incident with Josh, I decided to reevaluate his records, just to make sure he was legit. But they were all gone! It was as if he-"_

"-Never existed…" This news did not make Kim feel any better at the slightest. "This is so the drama, Wade! I think we may have a fight on our hands!" Placing the Kimmunicator away, Kim opened the door before heading inside. "Dr. Burgess? Dr. Burgess? Where are you?" Running up the stairs, Kim continued her search. The more she moved, the more concerned she became. She wouldn't have to advance much further as a door began to open.

"Miss Possible!?" Burgess' eyes widened. "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"We need to talk, Doctor!" Kim's eyes narrowed, "Now!"

He raised a brow, "Is there something the matter?"

"Those Chemicals I got for you. What are you planning to do?"

"What I've been doing these past months! Trying to develop the cure to this crisis!"

"Is that all you've been doing?" Kim accused. "Because I remember Josh being attacked by Mu-Types who thought he was X at Homecoming and I don't remember telling anyone else about the connection!"

"Perhaps X planted the evidence!" Burgess stated. "It wouldn't exactly be an impossibility given his resourcefulness!"

"I'm not buying! Otherwise, X wouldn't have arrived to help everyone there for some reason! Or is this another one of his mind games!" Kim heard the familiar beep as she reached for her Kimmunicator, "Go Wade!"

"_KIM, GET OUTTA THERE!"_ Wade spoke frantically, _"BURGESS, HE'S REALLY-"_

"WADE!" Shot from her hand, Kim watched as the Kimmunicator crashed onto the hard, concrete floor at the bottom. Hearing nothing but static, she turned to Burgess, who suspiciously placed a hand into his coat pocket! "You…"

"I was hoping that he wouldn't interfere…" He sighed, "You've talked to X, haven't you… He must've told you everything, has he?"

Kim blinked, "Everything? What are you-"

"_You better start looking and start looking hard and fast. Otherwise, we all lose." _

Remembering X's words and seeing that smile, that sick smile on Burgess' face, horror crept into Kim's face, "What are you planning to do with the antidote?"

"Antidote?" Burgess' chuckles soon turned to laughter… "ANTIDOTE!? What we've been working on is a cure, don't get me wrong! But did you actually believe that for one moment I would put my blood, sweat and tears into it for the benefit of those Fail-Types!?"

"Fail-Types?"

"Those inferior beings who wish to exterminate us! Believing us to be freaks, mutants, abominations, when deep down they all know that it is we, not them who are the superior!" His eyes closed, he looked upward, "Thanks to the chemicals you've stolen for me! We can assure our victory, once and for all!"

Kim shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If that was the case, then that meant that Burgess was a… No… It just couldn't be… "How… How could you!" She yelled, "That cure, the very thing that can help us! We were counting on it! We were all counting on it! And now you're telling me that there is no cure?"

"The only 'cure' that you seek of is the one that I gave you – Only enough for one person! And that is only because it no longer suits my purpose. After all, the moment you and your precious hacker friend saw that it was the real deal, you were putty in my hands!" He let out a sigh of relief, "You were quite noble Miss Possible. Trying to do all you can to save your friends, your family, perhaps the whole world from the so-called 'Mu-Type Menace.' You were willing to do whatever I asked of you, as long as it would lead to the extinction of Mu-Types everywhere! Your genocidal ambitions and drive to make them a reality is what made you the perfect _accomplice_!"

Kim's eyes widened in shock, "G-genocidal… Me?"

"But don't feel too ashamed, Miss Possible! It's quite easy to understand your hatred of our people! After all they've caused you nothing but pain! First the near death of your pathetic sidekick, then the damages to your home, and then your boy toy… I'm surprised they haven't gone after your family yet!"

"No…" Kim yelled, "No! I'm not genocidal! I'm not like you, Burgess!"

"Burgess?" He chuckled again, this time darker and more sinister, "'Burgess' was just a façade to evade my enemies while I put our plan into motion, as well as further gaining your trust! After all, '_Alexander Xanthos_' isn't exactly a trustworthy name from what I've discovered.

As if an injection was shot through her, horror crept into Kim's face as she shook. 'Xanthos?' She had heard horror stories about him upon her research. From the things that he had done, to what he planned on doing. After she was done with X and Helix, he would be next to deal with. If anything he appeared to be even worse than the both of them! But now hearing that not only that he's been here all this time, but she's been helping him? "No…"

"And now that our new and improved Xenocide formula is complete! We can create a superior world of only Mu-Types such as you and me…"

"'You and me?'" Kim didn't like the sound of that. It was like he was insinuating that they were alike at all! But that was ridiculous! She loved helping people, while Burge-No… _Xanthos_ was a monster! "What do you mean-" Her eyes widened, "…Are you saying that… T-that I'm a Mu-Type?" The only thing she was met with was laughter. Loud, maniacal laughter…

"All this time… After all this time and you still haven't realized your true heritage?" Xanthos' grin widened, showing off a slasher-smile! "Your being a Mu-Type is all that kept you alive this long!" He watched as she dropped into a fighting pose, "What's wrong Miss Possible? You should take pride in your contribution! After all, thanks to you, you've assured our victory against the Fail-Types!"

"I may had a hand in this, but that doesn't mean that I won't stop you!" Kim's eyes narrowed, ready to make up for this big mistake.

"And what makes you think that you stand a chance! As admirable your abilities are, not even the 'girl who can do anything' can last against an army of Mu-Types ready to destroy the traitor who's ready to commit practical genocide against them for the Fail-Types! But even then, they're not the only ones ready to rid you from this world!" As if on cue, Kim felt a pair of feet on her chest as she was knocked down the steps, only managing to save herself by latching onto the handrail!

Utilizing all of her strength, Kim pulled herself back up as she saw her assailant… "Shego…"

"I've been waiting a long time for this…" The green-skinned vixen grinned. After months and months of having to play second fiddle to the Mu-Types, now this was her time to shine!

"Figures you'd be in on this, too!" Kim's eyes narrowed. If Shego was here, then Drakken was not too far behind! Were they all in on this? "You're really up for this plan?"

Shego shrugged, "Eh, I could care less about this whole Mu-Type thing – and believe me I really could. But if it means that I can finally ruin that pretty little face of yours, I don't care if it's Satan I'm working for!"

Kim dodged a kick, "Persistent, aren't you?"

"I'll destroy you, Kim…" Her hands engulfed with blazing plasma, "I'll destroy you even if I have to go through hell to do it!"

As she dodged the furious blasts, Kim knew that she couldn't waste time! She already knew how much she messed up! All this time she's been helping out the one person who would make the Mu-Type situation worse, and now she just took out the one person who could probably stop him! 'Nice mess you've gotten yourself into, Possible…'

Reaching down the steps, she saw the green-skinned villainess was on her tail. Shego, she could handle! But Xanthos was an entirely different matter! Now that she knew he was a Mu-Type, there was no telling what he can or would do, knowing full well that she knew his secret! And there was no way he was going to let her live, not after knowing his master plan! Facing both of them, let alone by herself would be the height of idiocy.

"Oh no ya don't!" Shego fired a blast towards the escaping teen, but the green-burned door was the only result of her attack. "Damn it, she got away!"

Xanthos grinned, "Indeed she has. But not Scott free!"

"What are you talking about?" Shego was not pleased with her boss' partner's enthusiasm.

"You forget Shego, that Kim as done some bad things." He proceeded to remove his prosthetics, "Like stealing those chemicals for instance! Given what they're able to do, what _we've_ been able to do, one must wonder how the world will react if they were to know that World Renowned Hero Kim Possible was the biggest contributor to our cause, let alone the reason why we've been able to do what we've done?"

A dark smile formed on her face, "Ohh… I see now…"

"Patience is a virtue of its own accord, Miss Go. Knowing her ilk, she will return. And this time, it will be your duty to finish her!"

The sliding door opened, as Drakken stepped onto the catwalk, grinning. "The new Xenocide is being produced as planned! Distribution should be within hours!" He looked down, "Say, wasn't Kim Possbile just here a minute ago?"

"She's long gone now, Drakken." The wig dropped, allowing his dark hair to flow freely. "Going to find X and propose an alliance, I presume."

"So she finally discovered the truth!" He faux-sighed, "I just wish I could've been there to see the look on her face when you unleashed that bag of freak on her!"

"Easy come, easy go…" Xanthos walked back up the steps with Shego following, "Our preparations are near completion. Now is the time to prepare for battle!" He knew what Kim would do next. She would seek X and enlist his help. And when than irritating fool's presence was known, those pathetic allies of his weren't too far behind! This was the calm before the storm, as a war was coming. But it didn't matter. Kim could do all that she could to stop them. She could bring as many of those Mu-Type traitors as she could, all of the weapons she could access, and the entire so-called antidote she could distribute. It would do her no good…

Because contrary to what Kim hoped and believed, they already won!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Having no one her side, Bonnie decides to run away, only to be approached by two individuals. Meanwhile, Tara's trube abilities are revealed!

**Chapter 24:** The Offer! Another Xenocide!?


	24. The Offer! Another Xenocide?

**Chapter 24: **The Offer! Another Xenocide?

Managing to drop down from above without much hassle, Bonnie glanced at the place that she once called home… If it was ever home in the first place. Ever since she came from the station, she was met with nothing but abuse and resentment. Then again, when it came to Connie and Lonnie, this was quite a typical day for her. Her only saving grace during the time period was her mother's love. From all the hate and belittlement of her sisters and apathy from her father, Lori Rockwaller was the only one who actually cared about her. But after today, even _she_ didn't know what she thought of her. Now she was truly alone.

Looking into her bag, there wasn't much in there outside of the bare necessities. Money, some food, and – surprisingly enough – a small amount of clothes that her so-called sisters never found in the first place. Then again, they were so old and so last season that they probably weren't even worth shredding. One last thing that was in her bag was her cheer outfit. Somehow she managed to save it from their clutches, but what would be the point. More than likely she was off the squad, if not expelled from the school completely. Then again, she wouldn't want some loser who was so pathetic and desperate to resort to drugging another student to be in the same proximity as her.

Speaking of which, she wondered if she could stay at a friend's place for a while. If only until this whole thing blew over. Tara and Hope were her first choice, but she wasn't even sure if they would accept her. Staying with a guy was completely out of the question, but even if it wasn't, then who? Brick? That big lummox would be no help. And Josh was Kim's girl, so that was automatically epic fail. And there was no way Zach would even consider helping her, given he probably thought that she drugged him again! Kim, on the other hand, might help her! Despite how much bad blood there was between them, Kim would be the type to put aside her differences to help others in need, regardless of how she felt. The girl was so goody-goody it made her stomach turn. However, it wouldn't work out anyway… Her pride wouldn't allow it.

Taking one last look at the house, she wiped a tear from her eye. "This is goodbye…" With a turn on her heel, she walked away. Away from the only home that she's ever known, without any intention on going back…

**Middleton Medical Center**

It's been on her mind for a while now…

These powers, these abilities, just what were they anyway? These questions continued to go through Tara's mind constantly as she wondered if she was already a Mu-Type or not. But wouldn't she turn inhuman like Marcella and the others, or would she turn into a wild beast? Then again, Zach was a Mu-Type and from what she knew he was neither. Double for Rex! Still, given that they were most likely the only ones in the room, she supposed that, if they were in a good mood, they might let her in on a few things. She's proven herself to be worthy of a bit of inside info, right?

Reaching Zach's room, Tara placed her hand on the knob as she felt strong resistance at the turn. "Figures they'd lock it…" What if Dr. Possible came back with some very important information? Sighing, she knocked on the door as her shoe tapped the marble floor. This whole thing was starting to make her feel uncomfortable and she had a right to know what was going on with her body!

'What's taking them so long…' Impatient, Tara jiggled on the handle again, hopefully to get their attention. Still, there was no response, much to her annoyance. Even a simple "In a minute" would've been respectful. At least it would show her _some_ acknowledgement! Her worries fueling her frustration, Tara's eyes narrowed as she turned the knob once more. This time more ferociously and aggressively as within one more turn, she heard a snap as the door swung open!

Shocked at what happened, Tara looked in to see another shocker: The hospital bed was empty, and standing there before her were some guy dressed in black and blue and…

"Zach…?"

Rex sighed, "Hoboy… I think we're in trouble!"

"Yeah… Ya think?" Zach snarked, revealed to be wearing some type of body armor, save for a long blue scarf. Much to Tara shock…

"Kim was right…" She muttered to herself, "Zach is X… He's really X…"

"…" Zach knew he had some damage control to do, "You're probably wondering why we're dressed up in these outfits! Well you see, we've been invited to go to a costume party and-"

"Don't waste your breath, X. I think it's best that we tell her!" Rex suggested.

Tara blinked, "Tell me? About what?"

"Yeah, what?" Zach gave Rex an accusing glance. Their secret identities were exposed and he was not doing anything to help remedy the situation.

"I mean c'mon, she already pretty much figure it out. And besides…" He turned to Tara, smiling, "You can keep a secret, can you?"

"…T-that depends!" Tara thought she was trustworthy enough, but she didn't want to be a secret keeper of criminals either!

'Why do I bother?' Zach sighed, "Look Tara, what we're about to tell you must not leave this room. Otherwise a lot of people will be at risk!"

"You might wanna add her to that list, too!" Rex informed. "Given these new events, she's just become a hot commodity!"

Tara looked towards Zach, "Hot commodity?"

Zach sighed, "Rex, are you trying to hit on her?"

Rex blinked, "…Can't you sense her power?"

"Um…What's he talking about, Zach?" Tara asked, scared as Zach closed his eyes, putting as much focus into work as he could. Within seconds, his eyes shot open. "…Zach?"

"…Well I'll be damned…" Zach turned to Tara, "It was you…"

Tara stepped back a bit, noticing the glances, "W-what was me?"

"All this time, I thought Kim was the S-Class Mu-Type Celeste sensed. But all this time, this entire time, it was you?"

"Bingo!" Rex smirked, "We gotta real brain here!"

"But… I…" Tara shook her head, "How could I be this… S-Class Mu-Type? I don't even know what my powers can do!"

"…You mean you don't know?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you've at least noticed anything strange that's happened!"

Tara closed her eyes, shaking a bit at this revelation, "Ever since I ate one of Julius' jawbreakers… I remember Zach nearly being ran over after Bonnie drugged him. I tried to save him, but the car was moving too fast! I wasn't sure if I'd make it in time! But when I touched him, I felt something within me… As if I was filled with electricity that granted me this burst of energy to help me get him out of the way…"

Rex gave a playful smile towards Zach, "Looks like she got that one from you, Buddy!"

"Then when that guy was tormenting Hope that one day, I pushed him off of her! He left, but Hope was left in a wreck! I tried to comfort her, and then I felt another power within me. It was as if it let me read her mind, all of her thoughts, her desires, her fears, everything…

'This is starting to sound like V-Ray's territory,' Zach pondered. With her somehow gaining his electrical powers, was her powers were what he thought they were? There was only one way to find out… "How often do these things happen?"

"I-I don't know… It's like it just happens! Like it was always there! It's kinda scary… Like I'm some type of-" Tara's eyes widened as she found her hand placed on his cheek, "Uh…Zach? What are you doing?"

"Testing a theory, trust me…" Indicating a signal with an eye twitch, Zach gave Rex the go ahead. If he was right, they might have something to go by…

"Uh… Okay…" Tara looked down, "This is weird…"

"It's not like I'm asking you to do it right here and now!"

"That's true…" She couldn't help but feel the awkwardness of the situation, "Still, I feel a bit sil-EEP!" Upon reflex, her free hand shot toward the direction of the offender as from there, a blast of ice fired at full blast! Tara turned around as she saw the result of her work… "Wha-?…How did I? …Did I?"

Zach examined the newly-formed ice block of his friend, "As I thought… You somehow have the ability of gaining the powers of any Mu-Type you touched. How long it lasts, who knows…"

Tara couldn't believe what she saw. Rex was now frozen in a block of ice – which was of her doing! But how… But why? She wasn't expecting that to happen! All she wanted was to push him away! She snapped towards Zach, "You're mean, cruel! You knew he'd do that, didn't you!"

"I was just trying to get a surprised response from you, that's all!" Zach's eyes began to glow red as a hand was engulfed in flames, "Though I didn't think he'd actually go and do that!" He sighed, "But I've been wrong before…"

"Well just so you know I don't appreciate having my rear pinched!" Tara frowned, "Hello? Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, I know! I'll make it up to ya with a candlelight dinner!" Zach held his emblazed hand towards the icy block as it gradually began to melt.

"Oh how sweet!" She grinned, "But shouldn't you be offering _Hope_ the candlelight dinner?"

Zach snapped his head towards Tara, "What!?" He was interrupted from his outrage by his hand being grabbed as he felt the fire being blown out.

"You just _had_ to switch to your ice element!" Rex smirked, "So, who's this lucky girl I'm hearing about?"

Tara's eyes closed with a smile, "A cheerleader from school! He's sooo crushing on her!"

Zach blinked, "What!? No! I just think she got some moves that's all!"

"You are such a liar!" She turned to Rex, "You should've seen them this morning!"

"Tara… Not now…"

"It was as if they-"

"Look, it just happened! There's nothing going on between us!"

"Well in that case, then you wouldn't mind if I have a shot at her!" Rex turned to Tara, "What was her name again? Hope was it-" He found himself forcibly pinned to the wall…

"Go near her, and every cell in your body will be frozen then ripped apart!" Zach threatened, much to his amusement.

"Aww… He's jealous!"

He released his grip, "Whatever… Let's get back at the task at hand."

"Aww, but you haven't confessed your love yet!" Tara noticed Zach's glare, "Anyway… So I guess it comes after I've touched someone. And then it's all in willpower, right?"

"That seems to be the case," Rex explained, "We'll probably have to conduct more tests. Still, given your power level, you're now at risk."

"Risk?"

Zach sighed, "Sit down, it's gonna take a while…" He hopped back on the bed as Tara and Rex each took a chair, "Now let me tell you about a story of a sick bastard named Alexander Xanthos…" Now that Tara knew she was a Mu-Type, let alone an S-Rank one, she needed to know just how much of a target she just became and more importantly what she may be dealing with.

**Middleton Park**

Seated on a bench, Bonnie examined a brochure in her hand. Its heading was quite inviting! It seemed like a good idea to move to California, and why shouldn't it? Ever since she was a little girl it had always been her dream to live in Cali. Hollywood, anyway… To live where the majority of the A-list elite reside would be one of her many stepping stones to becoming a movie star. More importantly, it would give her a clean slate!

A nightlife lifestyle, rubbing elbows with celebs, networking to be discovered, this was the perfect opportunity for someone like her to make it big. Then, she will become the next IT girl and will be the talk of all the media. Then she'll get a nice house, a nice car, and a hottie megastar boyfriend! That'll show 'em. That'll show all of them who thought of her as useless, as worthless, _as a loser_! Here, she was Bonnie Rockwaller! Connie and Lonnie's little sister, Kim Possible's rival, the girl who was always second best! And as of now, the girl who can do anything and everything to keep her status on top of the food chain, _including_ drugging others! But there, she would be someone, she would be the one who set the trends rather than follow them. She wouldn't be some glorified loser in a school full of bigger losers, no! She'll truly be the crème de la crème! She wouldn't be plain old Bonnie Rockwaller anymore, oh no! She would be… Lexi Natte!

Bonnie thought to herself, satisfied. Lexi Natte sounded like a fitting name for a star! A fitting name for a star of her standards at that! As a matter of fact, today is a dawn of a new era. Bonnie Rockwaller died in the house of Luther and Lori Rockwaller. Connie and Lonnie killed her, as far as she was concerned. Today, Lexi Natte will take the world large by storm!

"Oh look who we have here, Ryzin? A poor, lost, little girl!"

Bonnie blinked at the sound of the voice, "Who the- …Where the hell did that come from?"

"I know Terra my dear! It seems that Cinderella's lost her way to the ball!"

Standing up, Bonnie braced herself! Whoever they were, stalkers, kidnappers, extortionist, they wouldn't dare! At this point, no mugger or murderer would dare mess with her! "Get out here, Losers! I know that you're there!"

"Oh, harsh aren't we!"

"We were just trying to help!"

"And you can't even show yourself?" Bonnie couldn't disagree more, "Please…" As if to answer her, two figures stepped out from the shadows. One of them was dressed in a black, leather dress suit, most noticeable was her greatly-long blonde hair that was also large in volume. Another was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket over a black t-shirt, as his black hair was spiked. Both of them sported friendly grins… a bit too friendly perhaps.

"Okay, maybe we didn't start off on a great first impression. Allow me to introduce myself," The woman explained, "I'm Terra, and my partner here is Ryzin."

'Terra and Ryzin, like that's original…' She was still unconvinced, "So, what brings you two freaks out here?"

"Rude much…" Terra frowned, "And just when we were going to give you an offer!"

"Right… Like you could actually have something that I would want!" Bonnie was so out of here! The last thing she needed to do was to get involved with circus freaks like them!

"What if I told you that there was a way to finally beat Kim Possible?" She asked, hoping to get a reaction from her.

"Maybe a week ago, I would've cared! But not even that matters anymore…" Her bag over her shoulder, Bonnie proceeded to walk away and not look back.

"What if I told you the secret to her success? Her true secret to success?"

That caught the brunette's attention as she stopped in her tracks. "True secret?"

Ryzin raised a brow, "Oh? You don't know, do you? And you're supposed to be Kim's biggest rival…"

"Honestly, as misinformed as you are, it's a wonder how you managed to keep up with her this long!" Terra examined her nails.

'Are they toying with me?' Bonnie grew frustrated with the cryptic messages, "Look, if you're not going to tell me, then I'm leaving."

She sighed, "Fine… Since you've asked so nicely…" She smiled, "The reason why Kim Possible is the girl who can do anything is because of her abilities which allows her to be able to do anything!"

"Wow! Really? What else do you know? Is the sky blue, is the grass green?"

"Think harder than that, kid!" Ryzing crossed his arms. "Think of all of the amazing feats Kim has done, including which that no normal human could possibly do!"

Bonnie scoffed, "There's nothing normal about Kim!"

"Getting warmer…" He grinned, "Now think farther than that. Think beyond no normal hu-"

"Bonnie! Get away!"

Terra snickered at hearing the cry, "Speak of the devil…"

Bonnie turned as she saw Kim, panic clearly shown on her face, rushed toward her. "Bonnie, what are you doing out here? And with these people no less?"

The brunette had no intention of debating with her, "What's it to you, Kim? It's none of your business!"

"Seriously, you don't know what kind of danger you're in by just being around them!" Kim quickly found out about Terra and Ryzin after her escape from the lair. These two were Xanthos' right and left hands and were just as dangerous as he was. But why was Bonnie with them in the first place?

"Why do you care? I thought you'd be happy after hearing about what happened to me?"

"Happened to you?"

"Don't play dumb, K! Like how I drugged Zach? Or how I got expelled because of it?" She scoffed, "Why does it matter anyway? You've won, just like always! You're the girl who can do anything, and I'm the girl who always ends up short! Looks like you'll always be number one!"

"But if you take up on our offer now…" Ryzin draped an arm around Bonnie, "You too can enjoy all the wonders of being a Mu-Type! Super agility, super speed, super strength… All of your 2nd-banana woes will be washed away instantly! Except our offer now and we'll throw in some cookies! Nice, fresh-outta-the-oven chocolate chip cookies! But you don't have to take my word for it..." He grinned, "Right Kim?"

Kim's eyes widened as Bonnie blinked, "What does being a Mu-Type have to do with Kim?"

"It's what we said earlier! The secret to her success is-" Terra felt a hard rubber sole to the face as she found herself knocked on the grass.

"Bonnie, I'll hold 'em off!" Kim yelled back, "Run to safety, hurry!" Dodging a wild, whip-like strand of hair, she turned to find that Bonnie hasn't even moved an inch. "Bonnie, do you even understand-"

"I understand completely! You unjustly attacked Terra and now she's responding!" In Bonnie's mind, Kim was the one who came here unannounced and attacked first. In all fairness, Terra was just defending herself. Who knows, maybe they actually had a point!

"What? Oh don't tell me that you're actually trusting them! They're Mu-Types! For all we know they could use you as a lab rat!" Kim felt a tear in her pink jeans as she saw bits on the cloth on the now-sharp, extended digits of Ryzin's hands.

"Oh and what's wrong with us being Mu-Types Kim?" He faux-whined, "After all, you're one yourself!"

"Don't even dare to compare me to you two!" Kim landed a punch in his face, "I'm nothing like you!"

"Well you are trying to deny your heritage, so you got a point there." Ryzin continued to slash, horns now growing from his back and arms, puncturing through his jacket.

Watching this, Bonnie's eyes widened as Kim continued to telegraph and evade her aggressors' attacks. "Kim… a Mu-Type?" It couldn't be… It just couldn't be! Sure, Kim was weird for being able to deal with those freaks she fights so often, but on a count of her being a Mu-Type? Sure, the idea wasn't that hard to believe, but with the Mu-Types she's seen like Marcella, Jake, and the others, and even the not-so-obvious ones like Zach and those two guys who crashed Homecoming, Kim didn't compare! Then again, it would explain a lot. The more she thought about it, the more likely it became…

Grabbing his wrist, Kim threw Ryzin overhead towards Terra, who caught him with her locks. 'If only I had my tools…' Sure she could read their movements, but not even she could keep this up forever. It was bad enough she was outnumbered, but against one who could use her hair like extra limbs and another who can transform his body into a weapon?

"ENOUGH!"

All three turned towards the source of the voice as Bonnie, apparently made her decision. "Alright, I'll go give this Mu-Type thing a try!"

Smiling, Ryzin's horns retracted as his digits returned to their regular shape, "I knew you'd want to give it the ole' college try!"

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing! "Bonnie, you can't be serious!"

"About what, me becoming just like you? Me actually have a fighting chance to actually beat you?"

She was shocked by the rising tone in her voice, "Bonnie, you don't understand! What, you think that I actually _like_ being a Mu-Type?"

"I don't see why not? You're sure as hell benefiting from it! But what's the use anyway? Even if I become a Mu-Type and be able to compete with you on your level, it'll be useless! I'm expelled remember? So even if I did get that boost, I still lose by default! After all, I'm the bitch who drugged Zach in the first place!"

"What!?" Kim shook her head, "No, Bonnie! You didn't drug him!"

"Tell that to the whole school, the police, to my family! None of them believe me! Not one person! They all see me as this selfish, stuck-up bitch that got what she had coming so of course they would believe the worst of me and stick with it the first chance they get!"

"No Bonnie, I really believe you…"

"Oh right! Kim Possible is feeling sorry for me and now believes in me!" Bonnie scoffed, "What a shock!"

"No, it's not that!"

"Then why? Why do you actually believe me despite all the evidence that's been used against me?"

Kim looked down to her shoes, "…Because it was me…."

Terra and Ryzin exchanged glances, trying to suppress their snickers knowing what would follow, as Bonnie stared at her longtime rival, eyes narrowing. "What…"

"…I did it… I'm the one who drugged Zach…" She shook her head, "I don't know why I did it, it was just… I just wanted…" Kim tried to explain, but there was nothing to explain at all. She crossed a line that should never have been crossed, and now Bonnie was paying the price…

"…"

"I'm sorry Bonnie…"

"…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"…"

"…"

"…you bitch…"

"…huh?"

"…You. Fucking. Bitch!"

Kim saw her head shook, eyes closed. But she knew that she was angry. It was best to explain to her now before Bonnie did something she would regret later… "Bonnie, let me explain, I-"

"Ever since middle school, ever since we both made the squad from day one I couldn't stand you! You had braces back then and you were so going to ruin the squad, so I tried my hardest to keep you from making it! Then you became Miss Perfect and not only did you breeze by, but you made squad captain! I was angry, pissed, and I hated you for it! Three different generations of Rockwallers were squad captain and you ruined it! You took what was supposed to be my moment in the sun away from me! But that drove me to work harder, to push myself just so I can show everyone who should've been picked squad captain in the first place…"

Kim flinched at the brunette's tone. It wasn't anything like the usual arrogant, condescending attitude that accompanied it. It was cold, merciless…

"Then in high school, I went for Squad Captain once again, but no! You couldn't let me have that! Sure, you 'gave' me a chance, but you only gave me like what? Two weeks? If it wasn't for your constant pressuring, I would've done a good job, maybe even better than you! Maybe that's why you wanted me to fail so much! Then again, who could compare to Miss Perfect herself?"

Bonnie wasn't done. Far from it… Everything within her screamed for her to attack, to maim, kill the bitch for what she's done to her. But no, she wouldn't give her that satisfaction… "And now you've shown your true colors Kim! Revealing yourself for who you _really_ are! You know, I always wondered why you kept someone like Stoppable around, let alone not even trying to make him better – and actually have it stick! Sure you occasionally try, but then it's back to the status quo! But now it makes sense! You use that loser just so you always have someone who you outclass, and horribly at that! And now you're telling me that you're the one who drugged Zach, something that you let me take the fall for!?"

"Bonnie, look… I can explain, I-"

"What's there to explain? It quite simple: I'm your biggest threat on top of the food chain, and Zach humiliated you months ago in front of the school by getting you detention! What was sicking Big Mike on him not enough for you? So you decided to take out two birds with one stone by drugging him and have me take the fall?"

She shook her head, "No Bonnie, it's not true! I'd never-"

"You'd never what? Thought that anyone could measure up to you, despite your enhanced body? That seems believable! After all, you weren't exactly planning on telling anyone that you were a Mu-Type, were you? It's all in human nature for us to find our betters sooner or later. But no, not Kim Possible! You couldn't have that! So you turned yourself into a Mu-Type to make sure that you never meet yours!"

"No, that's not true! I never-"

"Tara, Hope, Liz, Jessica, Crystal, Marcella… We all put our heart and our soul into cheerleading, to do all we can to give the best performance to our ability! Me especially! You, on the other hand, are always quick to leave to 'save the world!' Sure you may put in 100 percent, but the rest of us? We put in _110_ percent, even more if possible!" She ran a hand through her hair, "I always wondered how you could outshine us, despite us putting in more practice time than you ever could! Now I see why. I've sacrificed and worked myself to the point where I could barely stand without collapsing onto the ground, wanting to just close my eyes and make the pain go away. But no I kept myself going! I had to beat you, I must beat you, I couldn't lose to you, I just couldn't… After all, if you could do it, so could I! How wrong I was…"

"Bonnie please, could you-"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up, Possible! There's no way you can explain yourself out of this one! And you know what else? I'll let you in on a little secret: I respected you! That's right, K! Despite the fact that I can't stand you – not as much as I can't now – I actually respected you! For all the things that you've done in and out of school, for how you treat people! I admit it, I'm jealous! I'm jealous that you're able to do your weird hobbies, befriend social outcasts, and still have a place on the food chain where I had conform and keep up appearances befitting of my position on the hierarchy! But I respected you, because despite your many, _many _flaws, at least you were real! You were true to yourself! I guess no one knew the real you! Not even Stoppable…"

Kim could see tears rolling down Bonnie's eyes. She was letting everything out, all of it! She always knew that she was jealous of her and resented her for her admittedly-easy success. But never did she think that it ran this deep. While she did have her limits, she still managed to do a lot for the school with all the clubs she's involved in. And now, it was as if Bonnie's entire world was falling apart, as if she had lost everything…

Opening her bag, Bonnie pulled out two royal-colored articles of clothing. As she stared at the person of her despise, she threw them towards her. "There, that's my uniform, seeing that I don't need, nor want it anymore! We're not teammates, we're not even rivals! As of right now and forever, you and I are enemies! You've made all of my effort, my hard work, my blood, my sweat, and my tears, all _seven_ years of it, amount to nothing and you cost me my friends, my family, my reputation, even my future! You've always took everything from me and now you've put the final nail in the coffin of my life you've ruined, all for your pride, your ego, and your status. A good move for someone who wants to secure their spot at the top of the food chain from the biggest competition, but it makes you a despicable human being."

No longer able to stand the sight of her any longer, Bonnie turned away as she proceeded to walk away with Terra and Ryzn. However, she turned her head back to possible. "And the worst of it: You'll still be the same life-wrecking bitch tomorrow, and the day after that and then on. And there's nothing you can do to change that…"

As she watched Bonnie walk away, Kim dropped down to her knees. Once again, she had failed to help a friend. Granted, Bonnie wasn't exactly a friend, but despite all the drama between them Kim had hoped that one day they could become great friends. Ron had always mentioned that she and Bonnie were alike in some ways, no matter how annoyed she got with his comparisons. But that would never be now. To say that Bonnie wanted nothing to do with her would be an understatement. She even threw her cheer uniform back at her, and cheerleading was her life! "Loathe" didn't even begin to describe Bonnie's feelings for her, and who could blame her?

"This wasn't supposed to be this way," Kim thought. Zach was supposed to be taken to the hospital and out of commission! Thus he wouldn't interfere with the distribution of the cure. But as it turned out, she was fighting the wrong person. And the real enemy was right under her nose the entire time! All she wanted was to help everyone be cured from this nightmare! Marcella, Liz, all who have suffered from this! But now, not only did she not help them! If anything, she may have made things worse! And Bonnie…

Not only did she manage to send Zach to the hospital, but she managed to inadvertently frame Bonnie as well! While Bonnie was dead wrong about her, but as far as Kim was concerned she had every right in the world to hate her. Not for being a Mu-Type, as she didn't even know, let alone wanted to be one. But because of her, she had lost her friends and her family! Kim had ruined Bonnie's life, and like she said there was nothing she could do to change that.

**Bueno Nacho**

"Wonder what's taking Kim so long…" Ron sighed as he picked his Naco. True, he would've waited for Kim. He should've waited for Kim! But she was taking forever to get here and… well… he got hungry. Besides, wasn't it her idea to meet him here in the first place? Still, maybe Kim had some things that needed to get done. That had to be it… "Aw well, she'll show up! No way would she ever stand me up, right Rufus?"

The small naked mole rat shrugged, apparently not so sure if Kim was going to show up her not. A few months without even as much as a simple hello could damper one's trust in another.

"We'll stay here for a bit longer! If Kim doesn't show up in 30 minutes, then we might as well leave." He wasn't sure if he was being too lenient or not, he really want fix their strained relationship, but Kim was never late. …Okay, so she was late a few times, but those were just that! No way was Kim that kind of person! She was responsible, dependable, unlike him sadly… However, his eyes blinked as a small black car pulled up. No, it wasn't Kim, but Josh! From his expression, he seemed troubled, confused. Just what happened, and did it involve Kim?

Upon opening the door, Josh saw the person he was looking for, "Ron!"

He blinked, "Josh? What's up?"

"Ron, we seriously need to talk!"

"Okay Josh, but not too long, though. I'm kinda waiting for Kim!" He looked down at his watch, "Anyway, you wouldn't know what's going on with her, do ya?"

"That's the thing, Ron!" Ron noted the serious tone in Josh's voice, "Kim's in trouble, big time!"

"Kim's in trouble?" Ron's eyes widened at hearing the news, "What kind of trouble!"

Josh blinked, "Haven't you heard? Kim stole some chemicals from some place in New York, and she's looking to make Xeno-whatever-" He felt a hard force to his head as he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face, "What the hell's-"

"Don't even think about joking like that!" Ron's eyes narrowed, "Kim would never steal anything or from anyone! You of all people should know-"

Josh paid Ron back for that blow, "Oh get real, Ron! There's both video and audio proof that pinpoints Kim at the scene of the crime. Not to mention her confession!"

"What confession?"

Josh sighed, "We can't talk about it here! We'll take my car and go over to Kim's place."

Ron blinked, "Kim's place? …Is she there?"

"I truly have no idea… Let's go!" The artist didn't want to waste any more time than he already had. Somehow, Kim managed to get herself into deep trouble and he wasn't sure if he could help her… Or if he should…

**Location – Undisclosed**

"It… is finished!"

Drakken quickly followed as Xanthos held the vial above his head, examining the purple liquid that was inside, "Is that-"

"It is…" The long-haired man grinned, "After months of research, months of testing, this new and improved Xenocide is finally complete! While the previous Xenocide was effective in its own right, this updated version is the ultimate solution to our problem!"

The blue-skinned doctor reminded, "What about Kim Possible? We still have her to deal with, annoying little pain in the ass…"

"Kim Possible is no longer of any concern to me." Xanthos stated, "As we speak, Kim should be encountering a surprise from our esteemed members of law enforcement!"

"Hah, she'll be too busy dealing with them to worry about us!" Drakken clapsed his hands together, "Now we got this super-powerful Xenocide in our hands, why don't we unleash it onto the world?"

He chuckled at his partner's enthusiasm, "Patience, Drakken. We must not be too hasty. After all, the last thing we need is to make our move and find ourselves with duds in our artillery. We have to make sure that this Xenocide is everything we've hoped for before making our move."

Drakken sighed, "If only we had someone. A lab rat, a sucker, a patsy, anyone would do!"

"There's no need for your concern." Xanthos grinned, "We already have a test subject. A willing test subject, if I say so myself!"

"What? Already?"

"Indeed. Apparently she's been shunned by the world, abandoned and betrayed by her so-called friends and family. Also, she has one particular attribute that you might like, Doctor."

"And that is…"

"She also hates Kim Possible! Dare I say, it's her main motivation for participating in this experiment?"

"Ah, a willing participant who also wants to see Miss All-That-But-Not knocked down a few notches –permanently." Drakken imagined the possibilities: Shego would have her own partner to train in her image, and then he would have two lethal beauties under his command. And he would be there to see the final downfall of Kim Possible. It would be quite a glorious day indeed.

Xanthos walked over as he saw the subject in question: A tanned girl with brown layered locks that reached no lower than her shoulder blades. Her nervous expression showed her uncertainty as Terra tried to eliminate her doubts. This would be the right opportunity to test the Xenocide. If it goes as planned, then his victory would be assured. Unlike the last two, this will produce a Mu-Type that can't be cured. Whether if it was by the antidote he gave Kim, the antidote Helix was currently producing, or anyone would make in the future! In the end, all of their efforts will be rendered useless.

There was nothing that could stop the rise of Mu-Type Supremacy now…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A team of Mu-Types prepare to go after Xanthos, but they get an offer from someone that they might refuse. Also, with Kim's involvement revealed, Ron and Josh think about their friend and girlfriend.

**Chapter 25:** Briefing and Deployment! Omega Strike!


	25. Briefing and Deployment! Omega Strike!

**Chapter 25: **Briefing and Deployment! Omega Strike!

"_Authorities have confirmed that the person who broke into Spectrum Labs does indeed fit the description of World Renowned Hero Kim Possible! The contents that were stolen from the lab were chemicals that have been considered to be extremely dangerous! It has now been speculated that she has been working in collaboration with Alexander Xanthos, a known advocate for Mu-Type Supremacy. We have managed to obtain an audio recording of a meeting between the two provided by an unknown source…"_

"_I think this is everything…"_

"_Yes… It's all here! I can't thank you enough Miss Possible!"_

"_No big! What's important is that it brings us one step closer!"_

"_You should take pride in your contribution! After all, thanks to you, you've assured our victory against the Fail-Types! And now that our new and improved Xenocide formula is complete! We can create a superior world of only Mu-Types such as you and me…"_

"_So not the drama!" _

"I… I…" Ron shook his head, "…I don't know what to say! I-I can't believe this!"

"I know…" Josh sighed, in the driver's seat as the black car drove. "I can't believe it either, but the evidence is right there! You've heard her: Not only did she stole, but she's helping some psycho basically committing genocide!"

"It can't be Kim!" Ron refused to believe it, "Kim would never agree to something like this!"

"But the tape doesn't lie!" Josh sighed, wondering if this was connected to the way she has been treating them (or neglecting in Ron's case).

Ron apparently had the same thought, 'Was this the real reason why you wanted me off Team Possible? So you could work for that guy?" Kim knew that if he was there, no way would he let her do something like this! Or maybe because she didn't want him to go down the path she was currently on. But that's not even getting to the bigger issue! "But ll this time, Kim's a Mu-Type?"

"Who would've thought…" Josh shook his head. He wanted to support Kim, really he did. But as the evidence began to show itself, not to mention her words on the tape, the question is should he support her! Sure, he's known Kim long enough to know that she would never do such a thing. But did he really know her?

**MMC – Zach's room**

"Saber says for us to meet 'em on the rooftop!" Rex stated as Zach adjusted his facemask. "They should be arriving in about a minute or so."

"Good…" Zach nodded his head as he slipped on a helmet-like mask on his head. Upon fitting, the back began to close as a clicking sound is heard. "Now to give this new mask a test run," He stated, the mask synthesizing his voice.

"Can't believe you decided to switch up now of all times…"

"Last time I was in costume a pincer nearly took my eye out and went through my mask! That won't happen again!" The mask hid a smirk on his lips, "Although security isn't the only feature this thing has."

"What? It has a built-in iPod?"

"I wish… It was a miracle I could put this together!" Zach turned to Tara, "This is where we part ways! Aside from the obvious danger, you're a liability!"

"But there must be-" Tara tried to speak, but was cut-off.

"Tara, you'll be a lot more help if you stayed behind and keep yourself somewhere safe." Knowing her potential, Zach wasn't taking any chances. The moment Xanthos found her, let alone captured her, that was it…

"Come on, Zach! You're already stressed enough as it is!" It already has been twice she had seen Zach collapse or nearly get himself killed. She was worried that third time could be the charm.

"Let me worry about that! But for now, there's business to be taken care of." He noticed the skeptical look on the blonde's face, "I'll be back soon, don't worry!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Then we can have some fun time!"

A small smile formed on her face, "Okay… But I'm warning you, you better not die on me, got it!"

"Oh don't worry, Tara! We'll make sure Zachy'll come home to you!" Rex patted the helmeted head, noting how sturdy it was. "Or should he be coming home to-"

Zach slapped his hand away, "Anyway, we'll be seeing you!"

Tara nodded, "Okay, but be careful!"

Rex grinned, "It was nice meeting you, Tara!"

With a friendly nod towards the not-so-much-of-a-stranger, Tara proceeded to leave the room before heading towards the elevator. From what Zach and Rex told her, Alexander Xanthos was some kind of Mu-Type supremacist who wouldn't think too much about resorting to genocide! It was like as if he was Hitler! The fact that he, like her apparently, was considered an S-class Mu-Type didn't make her feel too comfortable either. Hopefully the guys would be safe. She sighed as the elevator door opened. Where was Kim at a time like this?

**Possible Home**

"Why are the police here?" Kim spotted the cars belonging to the Middleton Police Department as she began to worry. God knew what Bonnie was getting herself into and she needed to go home to gain some supplies. She tried asking Wade for a ride, but for some reason he couldn't get her one. It was as if her favors didn't exist. And now the police was at her house! Did something happen here? Her mom, her dad, the Tweebs? Were they alright? She hauled ass towards the door. She already failed to help Bonnie, she wasn't going to fail again, let alone when her family was involved.

As she open the door, "Mom? Dad? Tweebs?" Kim looked around before heading towards the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw who was there!"

"Kimberly Anne Possible!" She heard her father's loud tone as she saw that her mother, Officer Hobble, and Doctor Helix were there as well! "What have you done?"

She blinked, "W-what do you mean?"

Anne crossed her arms, "Oh, I don't know… Something to do with you stealing chemicals to help Alexander Xanthos commit genocide!?"

'Oh no…' Kim looked around. Did someone record her breaking into Spectrum Labs? Was the footage leaked into the media? "I-I can explain…"

"We're waiting, Kimberly Anne! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Let us calm down for a second." Helix suggested, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this!"

Kim looked around. How was she to explain what she did? She did steal those chemicals, but what could she say? "I thought I was recovering research that was taken from someone who was _really_ working on the cure and not saying what we wanted to hear to hide his own agenda!" She turned towards Helix, "Such as kidnapping kids to turn into super soldiers!"

He blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I was told that you were here under the guise of helping the Mu-Type problem, but really hear to gather new subjects for your project with X serving as your lapdog!"

"Kim!" Anne gasped, "How could you even think such things!"

"Well unlike the good doctor, Burgess… _Xanthos_ showed me the antidote! And when I had Wade do a scan, it contained no abnormalities."

Helix blinked, "The antidote! You mean he-"

"Yes, he had the antidote! After it was confirmed to be the real thing, it was enough evidence for me to trust him."

"But didn't you even consider that he might be using you?" James asked, "I mean for god sake Kim, he had you steal for him!"

"I know, and I'm sorry…" Tears began to form in Kim's eyes, "Now I've drugged one student and ruin another's life because of that man…"

"Drugged another student?" Anne's eyes widened in realization, "Kim, you didn't-"

"I did…" She shook her head, "I didn't want him to get sent to the hospital. I just thought that it was the only way to-Oh god…" She felt the embrace of her mother as she allowed her tears to flow, "I really screwed up, didn't I!"

"Yes… Yes you did…" As much as she felt for her daughter, Anne couldn't deny that now Xanthos had what he needed to commit genocide all because of her.

Kim moved from her embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'll fix this… I swear to god I'll fix this…"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Hobble walked forward. He was willing to let Kim explain her side of the story, but now he had a job to do. "Kim Possible, you are under arrest for theft and accessory of conspired genocide." He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you-"

"I'm sorry…" Kim grabbed a glass of milk before throwing its contents into his eyes…

"Kim!" Both parents couldn't believe her audacity as Kim used the distraction to escape. Even if her intentions were good, this wasn't helping her standing with the police, or the media for that matter…

"Kim Possible!" A loud voice shouted as a pair of cops pulled out their guns. "Come out with your hands in the air or we'll shoot!"

From the window in her room, Kim saw the cops ready and willing to take her down. She would've thought that they would've given her some leniency for all the good she has done. But then again, given her reputation and hero status… or former hero status, not to mention her being revealed as a Mu-Type, it was understandable that they weren't willing to take any risks. Clutching a brown bag, Kim decided to make a break for it.

"FIRE!"

As she heard the bullets heading toward her direction, Kim ran as fast as she could as she heard sirens not too far behind. She had to regroup with Wade and come up with a game plan. But first, she knew that she would have to lose the cops. Kim would make this right and she would remedy all that she has done. Xanthos used her and framed her, and now he was going to use Bonnie for his evil scheme. Xanthos was a monster that needs to be stopped. And if it cost her life, then so be it…

**Middleton Medical Center – Rooftop**

"Are you sure you're up for this, X?" Rex asked, as he saw him stretching, "You aren't still feeling the effects of those pills, are ya?"

X threw a few punches before a jump spin back kick, "I'm good to go! What Bonnie did to me aside, I haven't felt better!"

"Good, considering who we're up against. We're gonna need to pull out all the stops."

"I know… Xanthos doesn't play around, so he must have at least 10, 20 Mu-Types standing by to attack us."

"You think she'll be there?"

X shook his head, "I'll be more surprised if she's not. Then again, she has to be on Xanthos' blacklist given her nature. We must analyze the situation before we strike. Then we can work the situation to our advantage."

"What'd you think what he's up to? He couldn't be planning a Xenocide explosion in the middle of town like last time!"

"Who knows? But I wouldn't put it past that man anymore…" Upon the sound of a door opening, both braced themselves. They weren't expecting any visitors so it could be friend or foe. "Brace yourself Quickstrke…"

"I'm itchin' for a fight!" The black and blue clad speedster held his hands up. Within the opening of the door, he proceeded to move forward. But within the sight of the visitor, he stopped. "Hey, it's-"

X dropped his guard, but not completely, "Hello again, what type of crime are you accusing me of now?"

Kim, dressed in her battle suit, stepped out from the building, "X… We need to talk…"

"Hmm…" He pondered. Kim has stood in his way since the beginning and now that it's been proven that she wasn't the S-Rank Mu-Type they've been looking for, he didn't want to be around her more than he had to. God knows he's already wasted enough time on her. "You got until the black airship arrives."

Kim didn't need to see his face to know that he wasn't happy to see her, "First, I want to say that I'm sorry… For all the things that I accused you off and that I didn't believe you."

"Let me guess: You found yourself in over your head with Xanthos, and now you want my help to clean up your mess!"

"You don't have to put it that way! He had proof on having the antidote, so I had to believe him! I'm only human! And no, that's not all I'm here for! " Kim sighed, "It's about Bonnie…."

He sighed, "What about her?"

Kim frowned at his reaction, or lack thereof, "You don't exactly seem to be concerned about her."

"It's kinda hard to do so when the girl drugs you for no good reason - _again_!"

"That's the thing: Bonnie didn't drug you!" Kim looked downward, "I did…"

"…What?"

Kim felt his sharp tone, "I was the one who drugged you! It was just to keep you from interfering with the shipment of the antidote! I couldn't risk you showing up and ruining it for everyone! But I screwed up! Now Bonnie's gone to Xanthos and she now wants to become a Mu-Type!"

Hearing the sound of jet engines, X looked up to see a fairly large, black, airship. "Our ride's here, Quickstrike. I think we're done here…"

She rushed after him, "X, wait!"

"You have done everything you could to hinder me, and now you tell me this? And the worst of it: You let Bonnie take the fall!"

"I know… I know, and I'm sorry!" Kim's tone was almost pleading, "Please, let me make up for what I've done…"

X, however, could care less as the airship landed. The mechanical door slowly opened forward creating a ramp from the aircraft to the ground. Stepping out was a girl dressed in a white and red bodysuit. Her faced was masked with a helmet adorned with a golden, goggle-like visor that covered all but her mouth and head, which showed a long, auburn high ponytail. "X, Quickstrike, we don't have much time! Mindflare wants us to go, double time!"

"No problem, Saber." X stared at Kim, "We were done here, anyway…"

"Good…" She sighed, "We have _a lot_ on our plate this time…"

"X wait!" Kim called out to them as they boarded the ship. "Let me come with you! I can help you deal with Xanthos…"

Saber was not interested in her offer, "Actually, I think you've done enough already."

"I know what he's up to! I can take you to him!"

"Take yourself to him…" Quickstrike liked Kim and admired her (aside from her hotness), but after hearing what she did to his friend his opinion of her dropped down a bit.

"That's the thing! I've tried! I tried using all the favors I have so I could get to him, but they either can't or flat-out refuse to help me! Ever since Xanthos framed me with that so-called confession he had leaked to the media, nobody wants to help me with some even calling the police on me! Not to mention the police tracking me down! Xanthos has turned everyone against me and the worst thing is that I can't do anything about it!" From the look of their expressions, they weren't feeling any sympathy for her. X, she could understand. But wouldn't it hurt for Saber and Quickstrike to see things through her perspective? She didn't have any reason to think that Xanthos would use a disguise, and he did manage to make sure that his Burgess persona was legit. "Please Zach, let me atone for what I've done."

"…" X lowered his head, "We need a moment…"

As the trio walked a fair distance from the redhead, Saber had a skeptical look on her face, "Don't tell me you're actually considering it!"

"As pissed as I am with Kim for what she's done and how she let Bonnie take the fall, she might have something to contribute!" X reminded, "After all, she did have a look inside and she must have some idea what Xanthos is planning, right?"

"I dunno, the fact that Possible resorted to drugging really hinders my trust in her. What about you Quickstrike?"

"I dunno, Saber. I think you're being a bit a hard on the poor girl, right?" Quickstrike stated much to her annoyance.

"You're letting your hormones cloud your judgment, are you?"

"Look, I'll take full responsibility for Kim. And besides, in the situation we're in, we could use all the help we can get at this point."

Saber closed her eyes, "Okay X, but if she makes one move…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." X walked back to Kim, "Let's go, Kim! If we're gonna help Bonnie, we better hurry!"

Kim blinked, shocked at his response, "R-right… Let's save Bonnie!"

"Let me warn you, though: One move is all we need for a justification to take you down!"

"You won't regret this, X. I promise…" Within those words, the two followed the others as they entered the airship. The door closing, the jets fired as the aircraft proceeded to take off. Its destination: Xanthos.

**Josh's Car**

"Another one…" Josh sighed as he heard yet another report on Kim, this time evading the police. And he could've sworn he heard something about her assaulting the police officers! This did not look good for his girl…

"I just don't understand what I'm hearing…" Ron stated, clutching his head. "Kim's a Mu-Type?"

"It would explain a lot. I mean, even today people are still wondering how she's able to use those rings with her legs." He shook his head, "And the worst thing about it? It's turning Kim into a major hypocrite. She used to go on and on about how she must rectify the 'Mu-Type problem.' How they're a menace that needs to be stopped. Then it turns out that she is one of them!"

"Hold on Josh," Ron reminded. "For all we know, us and Kim included, she didn't even know that she was one. She probably believed that it was all her natural skill!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that she now gave some madman the means to basically commit genocide." He sighed, "I want to be there for her, I really do! But the more I hear about it, the more I wonder if I should."

"Here's something to help you with that!" Within an instant, Ron pressed a button on his stereo as it was turned off. Those reports were seriously draining on morale.

"So how are we supposed to know where she is now?"

"We couldn't use the police reports anyway as it defeats the purpose of getting to her first. We'll have to contact Wade. He'd probably know!"

"Do you have his number?"

"Uhh…" Ron glanced nervously, "Now that you've mentioned it, he never gave me a number. Usually Kim contacts him with her Kimmunicator!"

Josh sighed, "And I don't supposed you'd have one, too!"

"Actually I do! But since I hardly use it, it's in my room at my house!"

Upon hearing those words, Josh pressed hard on the pedal as the speed of the car increased. Forget heading over to the Possibles, Ron was getting his Kimmuni…Ronnui… whatever he'd call it. They needed to find Kim and fast! Both boys hoped that they could get to her first before anyone else. Otherwise, more trouble would come towards Kim's direction.

**Ra Celsius - Bridge**

As she felt the vibrations of the aircraft, a nervous expression was on Kim's face. Strapped by the safety belts in her seat, she looked around as she saw all of those who were around her. After all she's been through she never thought that she would be working alongside those who she had deemed her enemy for the past couple of months. Still, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by them. Some more than others… Of course she knew about X. He's been the main enemy for so long it still felt strange sitting with him. She's already met Quickstrike and Saber, who wasn't exactly happy that she was here.

Across from her appeared to be a young man who towered in height. He had to be at least over six feet. He didn't seem to be dressed in a particular style of costume like the others, just a black muscle shirt and black jeans. His red hair reached down to his shoulders and was unruly. What was noticeable about him was there were two, crimson-colored slug-like creatures rested on his arms – one on each. From his expression, he seemed to be thrilled at her being here even less than Saber.

Seated next to him was a tan-skinned girl who was much smaller than him, about 5'4" she guessed. She seemed to have some traces of Indian heritage. Her dirty-blonde hair reached her back, but was somewhat layered, but not like Bonnie's. She was dressed in tight black spandex which covered her legs and arms compete with matching midriff and bike shorts. She was barefoot, but her leggings reached down to the bottom of her feet. The most notable thing about her is her light brown cat ears and tail. She seemed to be friendlier than her friend as she smiled at her before turning towards him, as if to have him loosen up.

And then there was one person who stood before them – apparently the leader of this coalition. He was dressed in a black bodysuit under a black long coat. His long black hair nearly cloaked his face, which had a strong sense of business. For the most part, he was indifferent towards her, but had an expression towards X. As if he was questioning his decision on bringing her here.

"Alright, from what info we've managed to gather so far, Xanthos has completed a new Xenocide." He explained, "Also, from what Kim has told us, it is possible that Xanthos may have a hostage. Finding her should be our highest objective, but at the same time, we must prevent distribution of this new Xenocide."

"That won't be an easy task." Saber stated, "Knowing Xanthos, there will be at least a handful of Mu-Types on standby who would just love a chance at us. Not to mention Terra and Ryzin." She shook her head, "The idea that Xanthos has now improved the Xenocide to where not even Dr. Helix could reverse the effects is horrifying. Kim was horrified at the number of Mu-Types awakening in Middleton and searched for anything to remedy the issue. Xanthos, utilizing a very-convincing alias, managed to use this desire to his advantage by convincing her to steal the materials he needed to proceed in his plan. Not once did she even consider the idea that he might be using her, given that she probably didn't even know what they were used for, and now we're all paying for it."

'As if I don't feel worse enough already…' Kim asked, "What is Xanthos planning to do with his Xenocide?"

"The same thing Helix did with the original antidote: Spray it into the air." Quickstrike stated, "Then people start breathing in the Xenocide without even realizing it. Ironic, really…"

"And what about the girl?" The cat girl asked, "We can't just forget about her, Mindflare!"

"I doubt Xanthos will kill her." Kim sadly stated, "She did go to him willingly, after all."

The behemoth next to young girl scoffed, "Why the hell would she do somethin' so stupid in the first place?"

"Long story short: She found out that I'm a Mu-Type, and now she wants what I have."

"Tch, leave it to a girl to do somethin' that stupid!"

His companion sighed, "Not now, Machpunch…"

"Sexist much?" Kim turned to Saber, "What's his ish?"

Saber sighed, "Long story…" This wasn't the first time she had to put up with Machpunch's woman-hating attitude. Though, he has gotten better. His relationship with Kittina was proof of that. She suddenly closed her eyes as she winced, "Ugh, I'm sensing a strong pressure of power… It's him, it's Xanthos…"

Kim blinked, "You mean you can track him?" She turned to X, "How is that possible?"

"Remember what I told you about being able to sense other Mu-Types?" X reminded, "How'd you think I found out you were a Mu-Type?"

"I'm sensing him, too…" Quickstrike confirmed, "We're at the right place.

Kim quickly moved towards the cockpit as she saw that familiar warehouse from the outside. However, she could've sworn that it looked bigger from what she remembered… "Looks like Xanthos has been busy, very busy…"

"When we touchdown, we'll split into two groups." Mindflare explained, "X, Saber… You two and Kim will look for the girl. Machpunch, Quickstrike, you two are with me. We'll be in charge of looking for that Xenocide. We must make sure that every single trace of it is eliminated!"

"Aww man…" Kittina pouted, "You mean I'm guarding the Ra Celsius _again_?"

"Uh-uh… Not a good idea." X informed, "Considering the girl in question, Kim would probably be the last person she'd want to see." Bonnie already hated Kim enough, but after today? They'd probably have a better chance of talking her out of becoming a Mu-Type if Kim went with the other group.

"X's right!" Machpunch nodded, "Have Kittina come along! Kimmie should just stay on the ship and let the real warriors work."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"It's bad enough ya got all of us in this mess! Do ya really think we're gonna risk ya fuckin' up this whole operation just so you can avenge yer wounded ego?"

"Let me tell you something!" Kim poked him on his chest, "I'm a Mu-Type just like you and given that one of my classmates is in there about to become one, I believe that I have a bit more stake in this than you do! So you can take your condescending, chauvinistic attitude and _shove it_!"

"I'll take full responsibility of her actions," X assured. "Don't worry!"

"Fine…" Machpunch grumbled before glaring at Kim, "One bad move, Possible! If I even _think_ the wrong thing, I'll make ya wish you stayed yer ass behind."

Kittina watched him storm off, "Machpunch, wait! Come back here!"

Kim watched the cat girl run after him, "That guy has issues!"

"Give him a break, Kim. He's been through a lot." Mindflare mused, "Actually, this is an improvement compared to a year ago."

She scoffed, "_That's_ an improvement?" If _this_ was him at his best, she sure as hell didn't want to even _think_ of him at his worst.

"In any case, we need to get moving. Every second we waste, the closer Xanthos gets to his goal."

All of Omega Strike nodded as Kim could sense the determination emitting from them. They knew that Xanthos was no laughing matter, unlike the likes of Drakken (And even he had his moments). And with Bonnie possibly in danger, the stakes have risen even higher. Still, Kim believed…no, she knew they could win. All of them! Maybe then they could truly begin the healing process…

…

"My brothers, my sisters, the day is upon us!"

Within the crowd, various people of various shapes and sizes stood. Whether they appeared beast-like, humanoid, or inhuman, all eyes were upon the platform as their leader stood tall, flanked by Terra and Ryzin. This was a day of reckoning indeed that would influence a change in the world, both for humans and Mu-Types alike. However, it was yet to be determined if this change would truly be for the best for either side.

"Each and every person here is different! Unique in their own way!" He began his speech, "However, there is one similarity we all share! One simple attribute that each of us have: That is the complete abandonment, the betrayal of those who supposed to be held dear to us! When our abilities awaken, often without warning or prompt, they run from us, abandon us! These fools even go as far as to label us as monsters! Abominations that should be exterminated for the so-called greater good!"

Closing his eyes, Xanthos sighed, "Even now, there are those who are the same as us! Traitors who have sided with those Fail-Types, becoming servants to their futile desires! If they truly wish to betray their own kind, then so be it! They will be left behind in a pool of their own blood and despair when our time has come."

Eyes closed, Xanthos looked upward, "Helix and those fools, they believe we are a disease? I say we are the cure! They call us abominations? I say we're the future! The era of the Fail-Types has ended! Now the world will be ours to do with as we please…"

The Mu-Types en mass cheered with approval. For long has the world hated and feared them just because they were Mu-Types. "Freaks," "monsters," "abominations," those were the names they would be called by them. They have been persecuted for reasons of which were beyond their control. All they wanted was to live in peace, but those Fail-Types wouldn't let them. Now, they would pay for all the hell they've been put through the past few years. People may call Alexander Xanthos a fanatic, a monster perhaps. But as far as they're concerned, the Fail-Types brought it on themselves.

However, not all agreed with this assessment…

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

Her eyes closed, Crystal's words continued to play in Marcella's mind, tuning out Xanthos' speech. From the corner of her eye, she could see the impatient expression of her brunette friend. She shook her head, "I don't know… But what choice do we have. You heard what Terra said."

"She said that if we do everything we're told, she'll give us the antidote!" Liz pointed to the doctor, "Does it look like they have any intention of giving it to us?"

"I don't like this as much as you guys do. But they are our best chance of us becoming normal again!" Marcella reminded, "Besides, maybe we can get something out of this…"

"Like what?"

Marcella shook her head at both of her friends' response, "I don't know… I've just been getting this feeling, you know! That we've been given these powers for a reason. I mean us getting them isn't exactly a coincidence!"

Neither Liz nor Crystal shared her outlook. True, this may be more than a coincidence, but it still didn't change the fact that they were now considered to be freaks among their friends and loved ones. And if they want any hope of returning to normal and back to the lives they've known, they would have to put their faith in Xanthos.

Even if it did lead to nothing but disappointment and heartache…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** As Omega Strike moves in, X, Saber and Kim encounters familiar faces who are not happy to see them, especially Kim.

**Chapter 26:** Kim's Nakama! The Unwanted Fight!


	26. Kim's Nakama! The Unwanted Fight!

**Chapter 26: ** Kim's Nakama! The Unwanted Fight!

"I don't tell many people this. In fact, I don't think I ever told anyone this! KP… Kim… Your girlfriend and my best friend… She was my hero."

Still driving, Josh listened as let Ron explained. He had always known that Ron had felt something for Kim, almost to the point of obsession he thought at first. Then again, he figured he'd be the same if she was the only woman who ever paid him any attention, let alone treat him with respect. But from what he was hearing now, not only did he see her as a friend and at one time the love of his life. He also saw her as an idol, a role model. It was a bit odd for a guy to have a teenage girl as a role model. Then again, this _was_ Ron of all people.

"When she helped me deal with those bullies back in Pre-K, I think that was when it all started for me. She was so brave, so confident, so unlike me. Sure I was a bit confident first and wasn't a total loser. But after Wannaweep, that was when it all started to go downhill. I became a complete coward, afraid of everything. Granted I'm still am a coward and will run from a monkey when I see one, but I've gotten better a bit. Then when she first started going on missions, I volunteered to help her. Despite the fact that I was the last person who should've been near her, much less as her best friend, especially on missions, Kim kept me around for some reason. At one time, I think she mentioned that I inspired her to do what she did. But if anyone was an inspiration it was her, wasn't she? What would I inspire people to be? The exact opposite of me?

"Yeah, it was dangerous. There were plenty of times I should've been killed or at least crippled beyond possible recovery, but somehow I managed to make it through. No matter how dangerous it became or how horribly outclassed I was, I continued on, hoping that a bit of her greatness would one day rub off on me. Thinking about it now, they way I acted when Kim took me off Team Possible, I was a bit selfish there. It felt as if Kim finally came to her senses and realized how much of an albatross I really was. I felt so betrayed, like everything was being taken from me. I still haven't gotten over losing her to you, but as a friend as well? The next thing I knew is that you'd be going with her on missions. That's why I took up Zach's offer to train me. At least then I wouldn't be so useless to her, other than being the decoy, or moving target rather." He sighed, "And now I'm hearing that not only has Kim been stealing, but she's a Mu-Type as well? …I want to believe in her, really I do. But with the news and all the evidence keep coming out." He sighed, "It's like going to heaven and finding god raping a person, that's for sure."

"I know how you feel…" Josh sighed, "I never told this to anyone, but when I first saw Kim during freshman year, I had a crush on her. Actually, I was a bit jealous of you."

Ron blinked, "Wait-wait, _you_ were jealous of _me_?"

"I mean you were always around Kim all the time. And the fact that you were… well, you… that kinda irritated me. I actually thought that you two were dating. I was like, 'Just what does she see in him? Why not me?' So I started dating a few girls to fill the void. Hoping that maybe, just maybe she might notice me."

"Even Bonnie?"

"Even Bonnie."

'Wow…' Never in a million years would Ron even consider that Josh would feel nervous about being around Kim. It was always the other way around. Hell, it was what got him locked in the janitor's closet for days. "You nervous being around Kim?"

"Come on, she's basically a celebrity! You know how people get when some unknown starts dating them, you've seen the news shows, you've read the blogs! When a celeb starts dating an unknown, that unknown becomes a target of fans aggression. Usually from the same gender, sometimes from both! I felt the moment I started going out with Kim, the whole world would start hating me, saying that I don't 'deserve Kim,' as if I was beneath her."

"Seriously… _you_ nervous of Kim? I mean, you're freaking Josh Mankey! One of the most popular guys in school!"

"Popularity in school isn't the same as popularity in the media. You remember what happened to Yuko, right?"

"Yeah. The angry Oh Boyz fangirls pretty much drove her to suicide. Can't blame Dexter for hiding his personal life after that…"

"But back to Kim, you eventually manage to get over your nervousness and hooked up with Kim! And you had a nice date!So then why did you break up with her?"

"I just couldn't handle it. I mean with her going on Missions and putting herself in danger. Then there was the fact that you two were really close together. When you two hooked up at prom last year, I was like 'I knew it…' So I figured that it was best that we broke up. Kim thought the same way, don't get me wrong. But I still can't think it was as if so you two could have the opportunity to hook up!"

"Well, that ship has sailed." Ron sighed, "We gave it a try, but it just didn't work out." He had already accepted the fact that they would never get back together. Now, they should just focus on repairing their friendship. Though it would never be as great as it once was, but at least it would be close enough. That is, if Kim didn't get sent to jail first.

…

"The coast is clear! Looks like nobody's around!"

Kim blinked as the gray coverings of Saber's visor retracted upward into the helmet, "Shouldn't we take the vents, just to be on the safe side?"

"With this armor?" Saber reminded as Kim examined. Prior to leaving the Ra Celsius, Saber apparently combined with a large, bird-like robot. In addition to her regular bodysuit, her upper torso and forearms were covered with red and gold armor, not limited to weaponry such as wrist cannons and grapplers. Save for the folded mechanical wings on her back with a jet pack. The additional boots added were thigh-length with a slight high heel in the back. Most likely containing more weapons, Kim hypothesized.

'Wade would so have a field day over this.' Kim looked around as a dropping sound filled the area. It has been ten minutes since they left the airship and aside from a few close calls, nothing! No Bonnie! "It's quite, _too_ quiet…"

"More incentive to be careful…" X stated, dropping down from the catwalk. "I hope Mindflare's group's having better luck than we are."

"Look at it this way, X: At least it'll give us time to catch up!" Saber stated, looking for any positive of this so-far futile search.

"I guess it really has been a while!"

Kim's brow rose at the sound of footsteps, "Save the rekindling for later! We got company!"

"What'd you rather do, hide or fight?"

"Hide if we can, fight if we must," Saber suggested.

"It's unanimous!" X turned to Kim, "Time to put your cloaking device into use!"

With a nod, Kim pressed a button on her belt as she gradually vanished. X leaped up above to blend in the shadows as Saber activated a cloaking device of her own. Leaning herself against a wall, Kim watched as she saw three figures walking down the steps. Due to the darkness of the room, she couldn't get a clear look at them. Most likely they were Mu-Types, but which kind would be the question. Briefly, Omega Strike filled her in on the types of Mu-Types to expect: Beast Mu-Types, Psychic Mu-Types and their Alter counterparts, Bio Mu-Types, and even Elemental Mu-Types. And with her being considered a Psychic Mu-Type, she wondered if these three were the same. As the steps became louder and louder, Kim braced herself for a fight! Those three may be powerful, but they were just as, if not more powerful. Within a moment, more light began to enter the room as the three arrivals were more visible, much to her shock…

"!" Kim blinked, "I can't believe it! Crystal, Liz, Marcella!"

The metallic girl blinked as she saw, from out of nowhere, the excited teen hero walk closer, "Kim!?"

"So this is where you've been all this time!" Kim examined the missing cheerleaders. She knew about Marcella, but Liz and Crystal had gone through changes. "Liz, you're like a green Amazon! And Crystal's naked?"

"Thank you captain obvious!" Liz frowned, "As if it wasn't clear already!"

"Well, when you're basically a walking talking human jelly, there's no point of clothes…" Crystal smirked, "At least I can still hide what needs to be hidden, and I can make myself solid where I don't have to worry about being on someone's mop."

"So that's where the girls went…" Still cloaked by the shadows, X watched the cheerleader reunion. Now if they could rescue Bonnie and that would be a score for the good guys.

"_Something's not right…"_ Saber warned through the headset, _"My polygraph is picking up several responses, and not just from Kim!"_

"They're happy! What'd ya expect?"

"_From what I'm seeing, the green one's eye's twitching… I don't know, but be on your guard!"_

"Come on, guys!" Turning around, Kim led the way back to the Ra Celsius. "I have a few friends that can help us!" Turning back, she saw that the girls haven't moved. "Uh guys?" Not even an inch. "…Is something wrong?"

"Actually Kim, we knew you were going to be here." Marcella explained in a serious tone, "We knew for a long time that you'd come for us!"

"Of course! Everyone's been worried sick about you!"

"But we can't go with you! Not now…" Marcella examined her hands, her metallic hands, "Not like this…"

"We can't go back and face everyone!" Crystal reminded, "You saw how those idiots treated Marcella! You were there!"

"But we can work through this!" Kim insisted, "Come on, Dr. Helix is finishing up on the-"

"Actually, we already have access to the cure!" Liz informed, "But it's on one condition…"

Kim didn't like where it was going… "And that is…"

Her eyes narrowed as they began to glow, "Destroying you and your new Omega Strike buddies…"

Eyes widened, Kim couldn't believe what was happening! Marcella, Liz, and Crystal, they couldn't… They wouldn't…

"Terra did mention that we might have a hard time finding the right motivation to actually fight you, Kim." Crystal glared, "But to be honest, motivation will hardly be an issue!"

"Motivation? What are you-" Kim narrowly dodged what appeared to be a purple tentacle-like spear as it retracted, forming back into a hand. "Crystal, what is-"

"We've been waiting for this for a long time!" The nails on Marcella's fingers began to extend. While they were nowhere near as long as Christian Caesar's, but their metallic properties more than made up for them. "And now it's just us and you. Three Mu-Types against one Mu-Type!"

**Stoppable Home**

"So Kim didn't even tell you what she was doing?"

"_She just shut off her Kimmunicator, Ron!"_ Wade explained to the boys. After Ron found his Ronnunicator, the first thing he did was to contact Wade. And now that not even _he_ knew where she was, Ron was starting to worry. Did Kim really get herself into a mess she can get out of? Or worse… _"I've been trying to get her rides to go after Xanthos, but after that confession leaked to the media, nobody wants anything to do with her."_

"Don't you have some type of chip on her, just for emergencies such as this?"

"_No! The only tracking chip was used on you!"_ Wade blinked, realizing what he just said. _"W-wait, forget what I just said!"_

"You mean you have a tracking chip on me?"

Josh asked, trying to focus on the task at hand, "Any idea where she is now?"

"_I can think of one: She might be looking for X."_

Ron scoffed, "That's helpful! Does anyone have a clue where to find him?"

"_He's sure as hell isn't in Newport, that's for sure!"_ Wade continued to type, _"From what I managed to discover, X is a part of some vigilante group that calls themselves Omega Strike."_

"Is there any way to contact them?"

"_Not from what I can find. But I'll keep looking! Just keep on finding Kim before the police do! I'm worried about her."_

"Me too… We all are…" As the screen shut off, Ron placed the Ronnunicator onto his belt.

"So not even Wade knows where she is…" Josh sighed.

"We need to get back out there. For all we know Kim could be walking right into Xanthos' trap."

"Or maybe Kim _is_ the trap!" Josh stated.

Ron blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Kim doesn't even have her Kimmunicator with her. She never leaves without it, and the fact that not even Wade knows where she is?" Josh reminded, "That's a serious red flag."

"Just what are you saying, Josh?" Ron didn't like where this was heading. Josh was supposed to be her boyfriend and already he was giving up hope on her?

"What I'm saying that this is all suspicious!" Josh didn't want to think the worst of Kim, but the more info he found out about Kim and her current actions, the harder it was to believe in her. "You'd think that Kim would want access to possibly the only person who could help her!"

"I can see your point, but-" The chime of the doorbell interrupted him, "Now what…" Walking towards the door, Ron looked through the peep hole before opening the door, "Tara?"

"I need your help…" Tara said, much to Ron's shock. She was wearing green tight pants tucked in a pair of black, knee-length boots. Save for a quarter-sleeved black midriff with edges as green as her bottoms. From her utility belt and leg pouch, she looked as if she was going on a mission.

"Tara, why are you dressed like that? What are you planning to-"

"Looking for Kim!" She simply said. "From what I've been hearing from the news, Kim has gotten herself into a lot of trouble!"

"Do you even have any idea where she is?" Josh asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try!" Kim was her friend and squad leader. No way was she going to abandon her now. But Josh, being her boyfriend, didn't seem to care, let alone share her determination. And not even Ron seemed to be that anxious. What was wrong with them?

"Are you even sure that Kim can be trusted at this point? I mean she already gave some nutjob the means of committing genocide, not to mention that she's now a fugitive on the run!"

"Guys, come on! This is Kim we're talking about here!"

"Exactly, and that's what makes her dangerous! And that she's a Mu-Type, too?" He scoffed, "Hypocrite, much?"

"What about her being a Mu-Type?"

Ron could see where the talk between the two exes was heading, "Tara, let's-"

"You know what, if you don't want to help Kim, then I'll just go myself!" Tara turned away, walking from the boys. She couldn't believe it! Kim was in trouble and they're pretty much turning their backs on her? Being her boyfriend, Josh's stance would've been at least debatable. She expected Ron to not only be willing to help, but he should've been out the door before she even arrived! She cared about them both, but right now she didn't know _what_ she ever saw in either of them.

"Tara wait-"

"Save it, Ron!" She snapped. If he wasn't going to help, then he better damned well stay out of her way!

"Look, can we talk about this!"

"What's there to talk about? Your best friend's in trouble, and you and Josh are both turning your backs on her!"

"What, you think you're the only one who wants to help Kim?"

"It sure as hell seems like it!"

Ron shook his head, "I want to help Kim as much as you do. But we just can't go in their half-cocked," Ron tried to explain to the fuming Tara. "And besides, do you even _know_ where she is?"

Looking down, Tara closed her eyes, "No… But I think I have an idea." She found out that it was possible to use this method recently, but whether _she_ could use it was the question.

"Well if it involves tracking Kim, then forget it!" Josh stepped out, "Kim doesn't have the Kimmunicator and not even Wade has any way of tracking her!"

"I'm not talking about communicators or tracking chips." Tara stated, "Josh, can we take your car?"

"Are you suggesting that the three of us, none of whom have any means of defending ourselves, go somewhere where we'll run into super-powered freaks and likely end up killed?"

"We're not all helpless," Tara turned to Ron, "How's training with Zach coming?"

Ron sighed, "It's gotten better. But I have to tell ya, I'm not feeling too confident about my abilities."

"We'll have to make it work. And I'm a Mu-Type, so at least I have some powers!"

Both boys blinked, "Wait, are you saying that you're-"

She nodded, "Za… Er, X told me. He and his friend Quickstrike discovered that I'm able to copy the powers of anyone I touch, provided they're Mu-Types of course…"

Ron pondered, "Maybe this can work after all, how about you Josh?"

The artist sighed, "What the hell! We're throwing ourselves into the fire, but at least we're helping Kim!"

"Then we don't have time to waste!" Within Tara's words, the teens quickly prepared to leave as Ron locked the door to his house. Unknown to the teens, on the roof of the house, a winged figure watched them enter the car before driving off.

"Hmm…" She suggested to herself, her indigo hair blowing against the incoming wind, "Perhaps the girl does have some use to me after all…" Ever since she overheard the blonde girl mention "Mu-Type" when walking alone, she decided to follow her to see where she would lead. Upon hearing that their destination would be where more Mu-Types reside, she saw this as the perfect invitation. Perhaps, she could finally proceed in her mission.

Leaping from the rooftop, the Succubus' wings extended as she flew away. Following the black car to its intended destination…

**(Not so) Abandoned Warehouse**

Kim barely managed to dodge a slash from the nails of a steel hand as she watched in shock as her aggressors move towards her, "Marcella, what's wrong with you?"

"Don't be so shocked Kim!" The steel girl coldly asked, "Did you really think that no one would find out about your little secret? Did you truly think that you could pass yourself off as _normal_!?"

"Normal? What are you-" She was interrupted by a dodged, green fist.

"That's right Kim, we know all about you being a Mu-Type. Or rather, being a Mu-Type since Middle School!" Liz pondered, "Or were you one since Pre-K? Hell, were you ever normal to begin with!?"

"Look, can't we talk about this!" Kim tried once more to get them to listen to reason, but the three cheerleader-turned-Mu-Types didn't seem to care, nor did they want to. "I-I don't want to hurt you!"

"Why, because you think we're no match for the great and mighty Kim Possible?" Stretching out, Crystal's arms moved directly toward her friend… former friend – specifically her neck. All the hell they've been through, all the crap they had to deal with for the past few months, Kim was going to get a taste of it, all of it! However, before even a finger could come within feet of Kim, a shard of ice flew in the way, stinging her arm.

"Hate to cut in on this reunion, but you seriously need to chillax!" With a front flip, X leaped downward as he threw another shard-like dagger.

"Seriously, X, 'Chillax?'" From her wrist gauntlet, Saber fired a barrage of laser-like bullets, causing the girls move from harm's way.

"Be glad I didn't say 'let's kick some ice.'" X turned his attention to the three Mu-Type girls, "Speaking of kicking, let's start with you three's asses." Within his closed fists, ice began to form as it move onto his forearms. In moments, a tonfa was formed on each hand.

Marcella narrowed her eyes, "So these are your new Omega Strike friends, huh Kim? And from the looks of things they don't have to deal with the same burden of being Mu-Types as we do! Something you can really relate!"

Kim could see the look in Marcella's eyes, as in Liz and Crystal's. Anger, resentment, betrayal… All directed towards her. This was the whole situation with Bonnie all over again, She turned to X and Saber, then back to the girls. "Guys, please! We don't have to do this!"

"Save it Kim! There's nothing you can do to talk your way out of this!"

"Please… I-I don't want to fight you!"

"Kim, they ain't buying!" X informed, dodging a fierce blow from Liz. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight them."

"No, we can't!" Kim dodged Marcella's "claws" once more, "We can't hurt them!"

"WHAT!?" Saber managed to dodge Crystal's extended limbs, "Are you saying that we can't, or that you don't want us to?" Is she trying to make them easy targets for her so-called friends to pick us off?" X's judgment of character showed once again…

X reminded, "They're not that good! Otherwise they wouldn't be so willing to kill us!"

"Xanthos must've done something to them to make them act this way!" Kim insisted, "This isn't like them at all!"

"Being considered freaks isn't like us at all either, but what would you know about that!" Crystal hissed, trying to skewer her cyber-armored adversary. "All your life you used your abilities to move your way to the top of the school! Unlike us, you never had to hide what you were!"

"Hide?" Kim shook her head, dodging another of Marcella's attacks, "I never even knew that I was a Mu-Type until-"

"BULLSHIT!" Marcella's fist slammed hard onto the ground, causing small cracks to form within the area of her fist on the concrete floor. "You always have to go out to save the world, usually when you're abandoning us during cheer practice! And then when you do stay for practice, you can do all the routines and gymnastics without any hassle at all! It's like you don't have to put in any work whatsoever while we're struggling to stay within rhythm. I always wondered how, we all did! But now we know! It's because you're a Mu-Type _freak_!"

'That's it…' Kim narrowed her eyes as she drew her weapon: A metal extendable staff. A more practical weapon compared to her other ones, but it was to complement her battle suit. "I really don't want to hurt you…"

"Why, because you pity us?"

"Because I'm sick of failing to help and protect my friends! I nearly lost Ron, Bonnie doesn't want anything to do with me now, and now everyone's been turned against me! And now you're pushing me to do something that I will regret!"

The iron Latina scoffed, "Like what, Kim? In case you haven't noticed, I'm all metal now! And I doubt your 'sixteen styles of kung-fu' can measure up against me!"

Her staff extending, Kim knew that this would be one of the hardest battles she's ever been in. Not because of it being as dangerous as it would be fighting someone like Shego, but because it involved people she cared about! People she saw as friends, as family!

"X… Saber…"

She had tried talking, reasoning, even pleading with them to listen to reason. But they wouldn't listen. In the end, all they cared about at this point was beating her, hurting her, making her pay for her so-called betrayal. They were neither in any condition nor were willing to listen to reason. As much as she didn't want to, as much as she tried to avoid it, she was left with no other option…

"Take them down!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Having no other option, Kim is forced to fight Marcella, Liz, and Crystal with X and Saber. The rest of Omega Strike soon have their own troubles as Ron, Tara, and Josh goes to assist Kim!

**Chapter 27:** Feelings of Betrayal! The Girls of Middleton!


	27. The Girls of Middleton!

**Chapter 27: ** Feelings of Betrayal! The Girls of Middleton!

This wasn't supposed to be this way…

"X… Saber…"

Not like this…

It was simple. Crystal, Liz, and Marcella were supposed to be happy to see her! They were supposed to be ready to leave and head back to the Ra Celsius. Sure there would possibly be some Mu-Types they would have to fight, but the fact is that those girls were supposed to be rescued from this place and taken back home to their families. They were not supposed to be angry at her! They were not supposed to refuse her help! And they most certainly were not supposed to be ready and willing to fight her! Just what did Xanthos do to them to make them so spiteful? But now…

She had no other option left…

"Take them down!"

"Finally…" Pulling out a javelin, Saber ignited its electric spark at its sharp tip before throwing it at the ameba-like girl. However, Crystal managed to make a hole in her torso just for the thrown weapon to go straight through, "Damn it!"

"Is that the best you got?" She taunted.

"Actually, I haven't even started yet!" From her pouch she pulled out a small metallic sphere which then enlarged to palm-size. "For starts, here's your silver bullet!" With a simple throw, a blue light began to glow within the sphere as upon near impact a colorless gas was released. Noticing her arm becoming frozen in place, Crystal narrowly evaded the smoke as she now examined her now-immobile arm.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Crystal freaked, no longer having feeling in the arm.

"Oh you mean the nitrogen bomb I just set off? It's something I always keep around for someone like you… or at least someone with powers like yours. Nevertheless, it's supposed to immobilize you!"

"You… You… YOU BITCH!" Within all force, purple shard suddenly shot in multiple directions as in its place grew another arm. Crystal's eyes narrowed at her target. Had it not been for her powers, that would've been her arm. Within full force, her torso extended as she drove towards Saber. She took her arm, now it was time for her to do the same.

With all of her might, with all of her speed she could utilize, Liz threw punch after punch at this masked freak with the scarf. However, he continued to dodge blow after blow. Was she too slow, or was he just too fast! Still, she knew that he had to tire sooner or later. Then after he was out of the way, she could focus on her so-called friend. "Hold still!"

"So you can flatten me?" X snarked, "Now why would I do that?" Dodging blow after blow, he could see the anger in her eyes as her fists came closer and closer. Her ilk wasn't exactly new to him, as he had experience fighting them before. However, it seemed that the angrier she got, the stronger she became, and the fiercer her blows. He knew that Liz was just confused, taken off guard at Kim's revelation as a Mu-Type. But at the same time he had to defend himself. Their primary objective was to save Bonnie, but how could they do that if they were beaten and – worst case scenario – killed?

Metal clanging against metal, Kim felt the feedback of the impact as Marcella held her forearm against the staff. This seemed to be a good pairing thus far, she decided. With X and Saber dealing with Liz and Crystal, she could try to talk some sense into Marcella – Whether she has to beat it into her or not! "Come on, Marcella. You were always more rational than this!"

"I didn't know that I was competing against a Mu-Type freak either!" Her fists blocked by the staff at each blow, "Funny how things change!"

Kim swept her off of her feet, "Damn it, Marcella! Fighting is the last thing we should be doing!"

The metal girl rolled to her feet, "Me beating the snot out of someone who I thought was my friend? I don't see why not!"

"Marcella, you gotta listen to reason!" Kim blocked a cross hook before throwing her on the ground, "Bonnie, she's-"

"Bonnie… She was right… All this time, Bonnie was right about you all along!"

"What!?"

"For years, I wondered why Bonnie hated you so much! That there is no good reason why to hate someone like you, who's always been there for others when needed! She said because you think you're so better than everyone that the whole world revolves around you! That Miss Perfect always gets things going her way! No matter how bad things go, it always works out for you in the end, regardless if it should or not! But now I see what she meant! You always tried to shove that crap about all of us being equal down our throats all these years. Yeah, we're all equal alright… We're all equally inferior to a Mu-Type goddess like you!" Marcella tackled Kim to the ground, moving he face directly close to Kim's. Just so she could see what becoming a Mu-Type has done to her, has done to Crystal, had done to Liz. "And what really makes me angry? You could hide what you are! Worse, you would've gone all year! Hell, all of your life without anyone finding out the truth if you could, would you? WOULD YOU!?"

Utilizing whatever strength her body and her suit would allow her to use, Kim managed to flip Marcella over her, causing her to fall with a loud thud. Rising to her feet, Kim noted how heavier she was now that she was all metal yet had not lost any of her flexibility. Although she was a bit slower, if that was any tradeoff for her newfound strength and durability. Hopefully the super suit was enough for her to negate said durability. This staff was made of titanium alloy. She didn't know exactly what kind of metal Marcella was made of, but hopefully it wouldn't make her weapon completely useless.

Rising up to her feet, Marcella flipped a strand of her hair from her face, "Let's go Possible! Right here, right now!"

"Don't be stupid Marcella!" Kim stated, "You know this won't solve anything. None of this will!"

"So what? At least it would make us feel better! At least one of us will prove to be just as good if not better than the great Kim Possible for once!"

Kim's eyes narrowed, "Don't do this Marcella…"

As did Marcella's, "I'm through listening to you…" Within those words, both girls ran towards each other, continuing the fight between former friends and cheer-mates.

…

"X and the others should be in by now…" Mindflare stated, entering a section of a nearby warehouse.

"Let's hope they find that girl fast," Quickstrike stated, following him. As soon as this Bonnie was safe on the Ra Celsius (with Kittina), they would have extra hands in searching for this Xenocide.

"If ya ask me, I dunno why we're even lookin' for the girl in the first place!" Machpunch crossed her arms. All of this was nothing but a distraction to their primary objective. And he still didn't know if that Possible girl could pull her weight.

"Machpunch, we cannot ignore anyone who's in danger!" Mindflare reminded, "And with that new Xenocide Xanthos has, it makes finding her all the more crucial."

"She ain't that much of a victim. She did go to the guy willingly!"

"More the reason why she's in danger! She has no idea what she's gotten herself into!"

The larger guy sighed, "If there was ever a time for Darwin's theory to be put to use…"

"We can talk more about this later! Right now we need to focus on finding-"

"The new Xenocide that's ready for distribution!"

The boys looked upward on the catwalk as Machpunch's eyes narrowed, "Terra…"

"How nice of you boys to join us on this historic day!" She grinned, "The day which you traitors finally get what's coming to you!"

"Where is this new Xenocide!" Mindflare demanded, "Or do we have to force you to tell us!"

"I don't see why not! Since it's what you do best, isn't it?"

Machpunch growled, "Don't be cute!"

"Aww… You seem to be angry! Maybe a few new playmates may lift your spirits!" As if on cue, the door opened to reveal two new arrivals. One was dressed in a black containment suit, while another was a rather large hulk of a man covered in molten rock from head to toe. Within each step left a large footprint melted in the concrete floor. "This is Thermos and Magmas! They just joined us a few days ago and already they're willing to fight for our cause!"

"Let me guess: Yer gonna hide behind these two?" Machpunch glared!

Terra faux-gasped, "You're concerned about little 'ole me?"

The two slug-like beings slowly sinking into his arms, Machpunch's biceps and triceps began to bulge. His skin slowly began to change into a magenta color as purple veins began to appear from his neck to his arms and torso. More bulk began to form around his hands as if makeshift boxing gloves were forming, save for a few small spikes on his shoulders and knuckles. "The only concern I have is poundin' yer pretty face into a pulp!"

"And I was hoping we could resolve this more diplomatically…" She pointed towards the enemies, "Boys, destroy the Omega Strike!"

Within her orders, Thermos placed his hands together before extending them. From them came a stream of fire which formed into a rampaging rhino, which headed directly towards his targets of destruction.

Mindflare quickly dodged the flame-like beast, noticing smoke coming from his coat, "You just have a way with words!"

"Like we weren't gonna fight in the first place…" Machpuch found himself tackled by Magmas, his hand locked into his targets. Already he could feel the heat of the molten mammoth seeking into his hand. Struggling to withstand it, he let out a roar as he fell onto his back, using this momentum shift to flip the magma brute over him. It was bad enough that the size alone of the guy would make him hard to take down, but now he's too hot to even touch. A perfect time for a fire hose if there ever was one…

"I'll put out the fire!" Quickstrike began to run rapidly around the flame-wielding Mu-Type. As he tried to ignite a fire, it would be blown out due to the trail of wind following behind the runner. In the speedster's mind, as long as he kept this up, Thermos was powerless. Who needed water when wind was enough to blow out the fires?

"Quickstrike, look out!"

But it was too late as a thick, golden strand of hair wrapped around his leg, causing him to trip and land hard on his face. "Damn…"

"You didn't think I'd let you have a 3-on-2 advantage, did you?" Terra teased, the strand pulling him toward her. "Why don't we take time to get to know each other, wouldn't that be swell?"

"I'll pass…" Quickstrike tried to break the strand's hold on his leg. He knew people could have strong hair, but this was like dealing with a bullwhip. Reaching a pouch attached to his leg, he pulled out a knife as he cut off the strand from his leg. However, this would turn out to be a very bad move…

Feeling a sharp decrease of weight, Terra notice the small golden strands flying as some had dropped to the floor. "Y-you…" Fists closed as teeth clenched, her eyes narrowed towards the one who committed the ultimate sin.

"Uh oh…"

"You… CUT MY HAIR!" More strands latching on the railing, she launched herself off to dive towards the offender! Ready to make him rue the day he ever even touched her sacred locks!

"Ya just had to rile her up, didn't ya!" Machpunch's alter-influenced punch connected with Magmas'. The aftershock of the collision knocked both back, but it was the Alter Mu-Type who felt the worse of it due to the burns. But he wouldn't let it get to him. He wasn't going to give that Medusa wannabe the satisfaction!

Within a narrow second, Quickstrike managed to avoid the impromptu attack as her hair, serving as a spring, directed its owner towards the designated target. Seeing her sharp heels pointed directly at him, he knew that with her mastery over hair-fu, she basically had at least five more limbs she could use. The fact that she was pissed only made her even more dangerous!

"DIE!" Twisting during her flight, Terra couldn't' wait for the stiletto of her boots to drill right into that idiot's back. The fool who dared to defile sanctity of her hair! The only bad thing about it was that she would have to wash all of his blood out from her locks. But revenge would be worth it. However, she felt a change in direction! Now, it was as if she was headed somewhere else!

Dodging what appeared to be a giant, broadsword made completely out of fire, Mindflare used as much of his telekinetic ability he could to use Terra's rage into his advantage. She was already at the right speed so this would be able to deal with two for the effort of one. Swinging his right arm inward as he closed his hand to a fist, he watched as the enraged Mu-Type flew directly into Thermos! Her heels stabbing right into his chest as both of them were thrown into a metal wall! Sighing, he examined his work. "Two down, one to go!"

One more punch dodged, Magmas turned back only to feel two hard fists to the face before a dropkick that knocked him down on his back! The concrete melting under his heated body, he tried to get back up to his feet. However, due to his mass as well as his temperature melting through the concrete, all he managed to do was continue to sink more and more before the ground managed to give way…

Quickstrike hastily ran to the newly-created hole as he watched the molten brute's fall to the ground. Within a few seconds, a loud thump sound was heard. "Whoa…"

"Thank god I'm an Alter Mu-Type." Machpunch jigged his hands, "I thought I'd end up with 2nd degree burns from hammering that guy, even with these gloves!"

Mindflare examined the incapacitated Thermos and Terra, "They should be out for a while. Now to resume our search!"

Machpunch cracked his neck, "I dunno… I was hoping for more of those guys to show-" He raised a brow, "Do you hear squawking?"

He wasn't the only one, as Quickstrike darted around the area, looking for the source of the sound. "Can't seem to find it anywhere!"

"Up there!" Mindflare pointed as from above, a large number of arrivals began to dive downward towards them. Judging by their appearance, they seemed to be of the avian variety. At least in appearance. Upon this unexpected attack, the three Mu-Types tried to dodge their sweeping attacks. The numbers greatly against them! "What are these things?"

"Looks like Xanthos got himself a new Beast Mu-Type clan!" Gritting his teeth, Machpunch landed a blow on one of the flying attackers: A man who appeared to have talons where his feet would be and wings where his arms would. With a loud screech, his beak-like mouth ricocheted off his modified fist and onto the floor. However, this would prove to be a minor setback at worst for the enemies as more appeared to be coming. "Where the hell are these things comin' from?"

Quickstrike narrowly dodged a swallow hybrid as a condor one grazed his hair. Normally he could've dodged them all at the speed he was going, but there was the newly-made hole to factor as well! Trying to anticipate and react to these birds was tedious enough without risking slamming into Mindflare or Machpunch. But the possibility of tripping and falling into a hole where a likely-angry Magmas was waiting? The bird hybrids weren't as fast as he was, but their numbers more than made up for their lack of speed.

Managing to floor two Swan hybrids with a punch each, the speedster saw two more dived towards them. There seemed to be no end to them! Letting out a groan of frustration, the situation couldn't possibly be any worse… Speaking of which…

A loud scream escaped his lips as Quickstrike felt a sharp pain on the right side of his torso. Small trickles of blood splattered on the elonged, sharp digits as their owner chuckled at his work. "You didn't think you'd start this shindig without me, did ya?"

Gritting his teeth, "Ryzin!"

His horns already sprouted, teeth baring fangs, Ryzin threw a dodged slash, "Like the job you did to my pal Terra there! Now it's my job to do a job on you!"

Driving a very-forceful fist onto a peacock-hybrid into a wall, Machpunch narrowly dodged a raven-hybrid's tackle, leaving the bird Mu-Type to narrowly avoid hitting the wall before u-turning towards him. "There's no end to these guys! Call Kittina, we're gonna need a hand here!"

"No! Protecting the Ra Celsius is of high importance!" Mindflared "guided" two hawk-hybrids into each other before sending the now-KOed bodies towards another Condor-hybrid.

"Who else are we going to call?" Machpunch couldn't see the issue of Mindflare letting her fight. Everyone else was either fighting these damned birds or looking for Possible's chick friend (Which, for someone who didn't even like her, was stupid in its own right).

'Hopefully they could spare a few hands…' Dodging more of the bird Mu-Types, Mindflare activated his headset. He didn't know if additional help would do them any good, as the space in the room with these bird-types was tight enough as it was. And now that Ryzin was here, success of getting through this continued to plummet. Hopefully, they could resolve this quickly. _Very_ quickly…

…

A high powered blast of ice unleashed upon her, the green-skinned Amazon was covered from head to toe. She was running towards her target to pummel him into submission, but now was frozen in mid-run. Examining his work, X let out a sigh of relief! Of all possible ways to deal with her, freezing her in place wasn't very high on his lists. To him, this was a cheap way of winning and it really didn't prove anything. Then again, the main purpose of this fight is to restrain her from herself. He knew that she was refused and that Kim didn't want him or Saber to hurt the girls. But the longer this fight was, the less non-lethal options came available.

He turned over to find Saber blasting the blob known as Crystal into a wall, causing her to slightly splatter. Kim was doing just as good, using her staff to pin Marcella to the ground, utilizing the iron Latina's extra mass against her. With Liz incapacitated, it was time to help out those who needed help more.

Seeing the blob-like Mu-Type dart towards her, Saber flew upward as Crystal stretched towards her. She had to admit that the girl was persistent. She had used over five methods of containing her, but she had either broken out of or sampling phase it through her. More and more these girls were learning how to utilize their newfound powers and use it well. Too well… She turned as she saw Marcella kicked Kim off of her with X catching her on the fall. Now that Liz was out of the way, the three of them could now focus on dealing with the other two. Kim and perhaps X may have some personal investment in this, but if the situation called for it, they're going down the hard way and it wouldn't be pretty.

Blinking at the sound of the beep, Saber answered her headset, "What's up?"

"_We have a situation here, Saber! We could use your help!"_

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we kinda have our own crises here!"

"Just go, Saber!" X encouraged, managing to figure out the situation from her body language.

"What!?" Saber couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We still have two dangerous, irrational Mu-Types to deal with! Do you really think it's a good-"

"Two-on-two is fine!" He insisted, "Look, Kim and I could handle them! Go help Mindflare and the rest! He wouldn't be calling unless it was urgent!"

She shook her head, "Fine… But don't do anything rash, okay!"

He snickered, "Heh, you know me!"

'That's what I'm afraid of…' Glancing towards them both, Saber reluctantly flies off to help the others in need. 'X, I hope you know what you're doing…'

Kim glanced at Saber exiting through an open window before turning to X, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's two-on-two at this point!" X fired a sphere-shaped ball of electricity. "You take on Sweet and Slimy! I'll deal with the Iron Maiden here."

Nodding, Kim turned her attention towards Crystal. Unlike Marcella, Crystal didn't seem to be hindered by her new form in terms of speed. Still, she could still predict her movements. However, given that she was more or less jelly, just taking her down with a few blows wouldn't cut it. By any case, she had to.

"X…" Marcella narrowed her eyes towards the masked adversary, "Your blood will stain that mask when I'm done!"

"You really want to fight, do you?" This was going to be different from fighting Liz. Marcella's iron exterior pretty much made his ice weapons useless and freezing her in place wouldn't help. Not to mention that in a bid to calm them down, Fire was the last thing he should use as he could possibly melt or even kill her. Therefore, electric was the way to go! "If that's the way you want it, I'm happy to oblige!" A current flowing around him, X felt a ball of electricity formed from within the palm of his hand. This wasn't a particularly lethal attack, but it should shock her into temporary paralysis – Hopefully enough time to restrain her before she recovered. Then they could put all their focus on Crystal. Hopefully they could then calm them down before the situation gets even more out of hand. Running toward her, X fired the electric ball towards her. As the blue-colored ball of electricity flew, within moments it made contact towards the girl. Her eyes widened, Marcella let out a pained grunt as she tried to overcome the incoming voltage. "Come on… Come on…"

It felt as if a million needles were stinging throughout her body! Crossing her arms, Marcella tried to fight through it. She couldn't be beat by this, not like this! Not in front of Kim, especially not in front of her! She had to show Kim that she wasn't the only special one! That she wasn't as great as she carried herself to be. Utilizing all of her strength, Marcella let out a roar as she managed to convert the electrical energy into her own. Using it to revitalize herself and fired what was left back at her attacker!

Narrowly avoiding the remnants of his own attack, X saw a now-supercharged Marcella. Was she metal or was she machine? Nevertheless, it was as if Marcella had her second wind! "Oh no…" Hear the sound of cracking, he turned over toward the source of the sound, "Double oh no…" The cracks in the ice began to grow as its pieces dropped to the floor. Within moments, the rest of the ice exploded in multiple directions as its prisoner was now free. "Aw hell…"

Kim grabbed an extended limb as she used the super suit's ability to forcefully slam Crystal onto the ground before turning to X. "What's wrong?" She soon found her answer as she saw the masked Mu-Type crashed back-first into the wall behind. Turning to the source of the direction from which he came, she saw that Liz was free from her icy prison. And with Saber now gone, her and X were on their own with three angry Mu-Types. "Aw man…"

…

Now what?

Those were the only words that resided in her mind as Bonnie examined herself in her current predicament. Here she was seated in a metal armchair with her hands and feet bound by leather straps. Terra did tell her that it was for her own safety to keep her from going out of control once the procedure had started. But she had her doubts. Why did it have to be done this way? Couldn't she just take an injection or even eat a special pill? Of course she hasn't been introduced to the guy who was to perform the actual procedure. Something about him being shy or something stupid like that, but whatever… As long as he gets the job done, she could care less what he did. Groaning, Bonnie yanked against the leather straps that bounded her wrists to the arm rests. This so felt as if she was at her own execution! Then again, there were many who thought that was the least she deserved. All thanks to Kim…

Even thinking about the name alone was enough to anger her. Bonnie had always known that Kim was jealous of her, and it wasn't just because she knew she should've been squad captain. While Kim may have some brownie points for her "saving the world," it was Bonnie who was on top of the social hierarchy. It was her who was on top of the food chain. The only reason Kim even made it thus far in school is because she had Stoppable absorbing all of her fail so she couldn't be anything but perfect. Hell, even a hopeless, down-syndrome, autistic kid would look better compared to that loser-for-life. Even if Asters decided to throw him a bone…

Asters… Shaking her head from thinking about it, the fool probably knew all along that Kim was a Mu-Type! All this time, he knew that she was a Mu-Type, and he didn't even bother to tell her? Weren't they friends, or did he even like her at all! Whatever… Who needed that fool? Who needed Possible? Hell, who needed her so-called friends, her family, or any of those losers? After she became a Mu-Type, she would show them. She would show them all that she wasn't the loser and that she was the one who could do anything…

"I see… And when will reproduction begin exactly?"

Xanthos only let out a smile, "It already has begun. As we speak the preparations are being made for the first shipment to be sent to Newport. Then the next will be headed to New York, and then Los Angeles. We should have a full shipment of Xenocide across the nation by the end of the week."

"See that it does!" His associate crossed his arms, "I've already invested a lot of money into this project, and I would hate for it to be all for naught!"

"While your concerns are not without their justifications, I can assure you that your investment is well spent. As of right now we're in the final stages of testing! In fact we have our little volunteer right now. I'm sure this will be of great interest for you."

He was not amused, "Hmm… Let's see this test subject!" As he walked toward the railing of the catwalk, he looked down as he saw the person who was seated inside of the glass chamber. Upon sight of the girl, he let out smirk, "Interesting indeed…"

"You seem to be underwhelmed, given that she is your daughter!" Xanthos saw no change in emotion of the man, "You are cold! To have your daughter serve as a test subject for a procedure that she may not even survive, and you don't even show an ounce of concern for her!"

"Why should I?" Luther glanced at his so-called daughter, seated in the chamber alone. Did she really have any idea what she was in for? "I have trust in your abilities to make a perfectly-functioning serum." His smile began to grow, thinking about the situation more. The irony of it all began to set in, "Besides, after all those years of dealing with her, she's finally become of use to me!" Bonnie would be the test to see if this partnership with Xanthos, this new investment in this "Xenocide" would be worthwhile. If this were to work, this would be quite a coup for an esteemed investor such as himself. Besides, even if the brat wouldn't survive, there were more of her ilk where she came from… Lots more…

…

Straddle dodging Crystal's tackle, Kim rolled over as she used her legs to trip the jelly-like girl. However, utilizing her abilities, Crystal quickly recovered as from her puddle-like state, two larges fists shot towards the teen heroine. "This is starting to get old!"

"You only have to fight one and you're complaining?" It was already difficult enough to fight a super-strong Amazon and girl made of metal that could render his electric powers useless! But one who was a lot faster than he'd imagined, X had more than his fair share of challenges. "Don't make me do this…"

"What could you do?" Liz taunted, "You've tried freezing me and that failed!"

"You tried shocking me and that failed, too!" Marcella added with a slash, sheering a bit of his scarf.

With a flip and a roll, X continued to dodge their attacks. He didn't want to hurt them, but at the same time he couldn't just keep dodging forever. He'd wear himself out sooner or later, and if one didn't get him by then, the other would. Ice was completely useless, no matter how hard he could make it, it wouldn't keep Liz down and the weapons would break after a few hits against Marcella! Electric attacks may work against Liz, but more voltage would be required against Marcella, but it could possibly kill her. And from Liz's anger, trying to fight hand-to-hand was basically suicide at this point. And battle suit or no battle suit, there was no way in hell he was going to let Kim fight them alone. He might have an easier time freezing Crystal in place, but the other two could just free her. Using fire was his last resort, and given how enough heat may melt Marcella, he hoped that it wouldn't come down to it.

Dodging three blob-like skewers, one thought came to Kim's mind: This sucked. She was fighting her own friends, who were hell bent on killing her. And X was holding back as much as he could so he could help her contain them in the least harmful way as possible. But even that was proving to be futile! And they still had to find Bonnie as well! This was so the drama…

"This probably won't stop you!" X threw another orb of electricity, this time towards Liz in hopes of paralyzing her. However, the orb was redirected towards Marcella, who managed to absorb the blast in its entirety once more. "Metal conducts electricity towards itself… Greaaaat." It was as if Marcella was now her own lightning rod! This would prove not to be Marcella's only uses as Liz grabbed the girl her legs before using her as a bat to forcefully slam X into the wall. Upon collision, it felt as if all of his organs and bones shattered upon impact. "Damn…"

Seeing that X was now out of the picture, both girls joined Crystal as they resumed their aggression toward their so-called friend. Kim glance at X, who was down for the count, as she noticed herself stepping back from the girls. Crystal's arms were now formed into whip-like blades as Liz cracked her neck, "You and your masked friend should've followed Fly girl's example and run while you had the chance!"

Out of options, Kim swung her staff forward, but Liz caught it in one hand, using her other to snap it in half! All she had left was her super strength and her invulnerability. While that would be enough to negate Marcella and Liz, that alone wouldn't be enough to defend herself against all three of them at once.

"What's wrong Kim? Are you shocked?" Crystal asked, "Are you scared? Are you in disbelief that someone could actually be better than you?"

"Look at what you've become!" Kim called out, "You all sided with a madman who wants to commit genocide on everyone who's not a Mu-Type, not to mention you've probably just help Bonnie become a Mu-Type! And why? Because of something that was probably beyond my control!? Have you even thought about the consequences of your actions, let alone how unreasonable you're being?"

"Well it's a lot better than living in a world where we're all freaks and yet you're still Miss Perfect!"

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" She snapped, "Are you that bitter, that self-centered that you are willing to allow lives to be destroyed all because of your wounded ego? If you want to hate me, that's fine! I so don't care about what any of you think of me anymore! But I'll be damned if I'm going to beat myself up over things that are not my fault, let alone when all you're doing is being selfish!" Kim was through with this. She wanted to save Marcella and the others, but if they were going to be like selfish, spoiled bitches about the whole thing, especially what was at stake, then screw it! It was all about them and to hell with anyone else!

"…" Three pairs of eyes glared daggers towards the object of their hate and despise, as Kim could sense the anger flowing through them. She could've sworn that she felt a strong presence of radiation emitting from Liz increasing as Crystal appeared to have grown in size. Not to mention the remnants of electricity Marcella managed to retain. "How dare you…"

Kim tried to evade, but was met with an electrical blast from Marcella, sending her flying towards the stairway. "How dare you, Possible! How dare you!"

Crystal move in close, grabbing her before pulling her in close to her face, "You have some nerve, talking about us being selfish and self-centered! When you're the most self-centered person out of all of us! Bonnie may've been the biggest bitch of the whole squad! Hell, out of the whole school! But if there's anyone who's self-centered, it's you! You always love the spotlight, always love being the center of attention! But if someone else gets a share of the glory, something is wrong! Otherwise, you do something about it, even if it involves framing someone who you supposedly wanted to patch things up with!"

Kim's widened eyes confirmed her shock as Crystal retracted, brining the shocked teen with her before slamming her to the ground. Grabbing her by the neck, Liz lifted her up, "That's right! We've heard what you did to Bonnie! Terra told us the whole thing how you drugged Zach and set Bonnie up to take the fall! Hell, you're probably the reason why she went to become a Mu-Type in the first place, probably turning her into a hideous monster like us!"

Tossing her aside, Marcella caught her before slamming her on the ground, "And now you say that you want to rescue her? Why, so you can get even more of the glory? Or so you can stroke that ego of yours? Haven't you had enough fame and glory for one lifetime, you selfish bitch?" Her metallic nails extended, the iron Latina mounted on top of her as she pulled her hand back, ready to strike at her throat. "This ends here, Kim…"

Kim watched as her former friend prepared for the kill! Apparently they knew about what happened to Bonnie somehow. There was no longer any use of trying to convince them to listen to reason. No matter what she said, those girls would never believe her, and would believe in a million years that she drugged Zach and set Bonnie up to take the fall. The fact that the truths were mixed in with admittedly-convincing lies only enforced that assessment. However, she soon saw her maker knocked off of her, causing her to be knocked over to the side.

Rolling over into a knee, Marcella saw the source of her attacker, "Oh you _got_ to be kidding me!"

Her attacked stood tall, using everyone's shock at his arrival, let alone him managing to knock Marcella off of her with a flying kick to bask in his accomplishment. "A big time rescue makes for a big damn hero! Booyah!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The fight between cheerleaders is settled with the arrival of Ron and the others as the search for Bonnie is resumed. But does she want to be saved?

**Chapter 28:** A Rival's Anger! Bonnie's Pride!


	28. A Rival's Anger! Bonnie's Pride!

**Chapter 28: ** A Rival's Anger! Bonnie's Pride!

"Big time rescue makes for big damn heroes! Booyah!"

Sitting up, Kim couldn't believe what she saw. She was just about to be stabbed by Marcella, only to find her kicked away. How close it was cutting was one thing, but it was her attacker that was so shocking. "R-Ron?"

"You can't be serious… Ron!" Crystal couldn't believe it. She'd expect Brick to knock aside Marcella or at least some jock. But Ron? This… this… This _Loser_?

"How the hell did that-" Liz was cut-off by an electrified palm to the forehead as she found herself driven into a wall. Upon her head colliding with the wall, the green-skinned Amazon collapsed, knocked unconscious.

"This time stay down!" X turned as his eyes widened at the new arrival, "The hell? Stoppable?" And that wasn't all who arrived. Josh was there, too. As well as… "You got to be kidding me!"

Ron helped Kim to her feet, "Hey KP, you started without me?"

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Kim was still trying to take all of it in. "Don't you realize what you're-"

"We know, and we don't care. You're our friend Kim, we're not abandoning you! Not like this!"

"Look out!" Kim pushed Ron out of the way as she used Crystal's momentum to drive her head into the nearby wall. Losing consciousness, Crystal's body retracted before collapsing, slowly melting into a puddle…

"Kim!" Josh ran towards the white and blue-clad heroine as she rose back to her feet, "Are you okay!"

She felt his embrace as she hugged back, "I'm fine, but how… what are you doing here?"

"It was Tara's idea to come here." Josh explained.

"Tara's?"

Ron nodded, "We weren't sure if it was a good idea to come, given that the police is after you and all. But Tara reminded us what was really important."

Speaking of whom, Tara walked over to the unconscious Liz, placing her two fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse. 'She's just out. Thank goodness…' She then spotted Marcella, now recovered, as she stalked the trio. "Look out!"

Pulling her arm back, Marcella ran towards the reunited Team Possible! She couldn't decide who to take out first: Possible, or her pet loser for not only jumping her, but for humiliating her! 'I'll be damned if I get jumped by some loser!' However, she felt a familiar stinging sensation! This time more painful than the previous! Feeling herself slowly freeze in position, she soon felt herself lifted as she was thrown into a wall nearby the same group she aimed to attack.

Tara watched as she saw X letting down his arm, putting two-and-two together, "Did you really have to put her down that hard?"

The safe approach didn't work last time, I had to take precautions!" X explained. "The real question is why are you even here?" Did the girl even realize that she was now at risk, given her power! "_How_ did you get here?"

"I couldn't let Kim be captured! And as for getting here, remember that sensing thing you and Quickstrike talked about?"

"Don't tell me…" He knew that Psychic Mu-Types could learn how to sense other Mu-Types quickly, but for Tara? This was a bit too much…

She nodded, "It wasn't that hard. There were plenty of energy signals in one place that all I needed was a very strong one to track!" Her eyes widened as she saw a winged figure diving towards them, "Look out!"

X pushed her out of the way as he found himself grabbed by the succubus, her golden eyes glaring, "I knew it… I knew you were bad all along, Asters!"

Slightly flinching at hearing his name, "You speak like you know me!" X slipped out of his scarf as he dropped back down. "I can tell that you have one hell of a temper!" His hand engulf in a current of electricity, he saw her dive towards him again. "But I really don't have time for this…" Leaping upward, he landed a fierce uppercut onto the jaw of his attacker.

Her eyes widening, she felt the surge of electricity entering her head as she let out a loud pained scream! Within moments, the succubus soon found herself falling onto the concrete ground below, crashing face-first!

X landed back on the ground, slightly kneeling, "Goodnight, Dark Princess…"

Tara rushed toward X, shocked at how coldly he just went after her. "Did you really have to hit her that hard? Like that?"

"We've already wasted enough time dealing with those three without her unwanted appearance while Bonnie could be _this_ close to becoming a Mu-Type. I'm not taking any chances." X threw back on his scarf before noticing a change with the succubus! "What the?"

"What's wrong?" Kim and the others quickly ran over to the scene as noticed the sight of current interest "What on-"

Ron blinked, "Okay, this is like the second weirdest thing I've ever seen!"

"…!" Tara watched as the horns and wings slowly began to retract as her height and body mass decreased. The blue in her hair and skin began to fade as Tara's eyes widened, "Hope!"

Kim blinked, "_That_ was Hope?"

As did Ron, "Oh what are the odds!"

"Oh man, this just keeps getting weirder weirder!" Josh gave his two cents.

X sighed, "Well I'll be damned…"

"I'm not sure if I can believe it…" Tara placed a hand on her unconscious friend's forehead. Within moments, she could feel horns growing within her. Just as they were about to sprout from her head, she let go as the horns vanished just as fast! The succubus the guys have been talking about lately, the one who abducted Brick, all this time it's been Hope! She wondered if _she_ knew about all of this.

…

"Damn, there just so many of them!"

More and more the bird-like Beast Mu-Types flew in for the attack as Omega Strike struggled. The difficulty in dealing with an enemy with such high numbers was great enough without Ryzin making things even more difficult. Not to mention the hole in the floor which lead a one-way ticked down to an angry, large, magma-covered Mu-Type who was waiting to kill the bastards who sent him down the hole in the first place. Needless to say this hinders their mobility, particularly Quickstrike's. Speaking of whom…

Dodging as fast as he could, Quickstrike dodged all the talon swipes and beak dives as he could without moving out of place. Narrowly avoiding a swan dive of a buzzard, he could've sworn that the hole looked bigger every time he saw it. He knew the moment he made a false move, he'd find himself a one-way ticket down to hell – literally!

Slamming the skulls of two Falcon hybrids together, Machpunch dodged as a talon narrowly grazed his cheek, "These birds are startin' to piss me off!" So many birds… So many damn birds, and there seemed to be no end to them. He watched as Mindflare continued to direct the kamikaze-like birds into each other to thin out their numbers, even throwing some of them into the hole. Hopefully it would keep the Johnny Sunshine occupied and better yet, fill up that hole so Quickstrike would stop worrying about falling in.

Forcing another into the hole, Mindflare fell to one knee. Never had his mental powers have been tested until now. Then again, he's never had to deal with so many enemies until now. Worse yet, they still had Xanthos to deal with. And if he had used that new Xenocide on himself, who knew how more powerful he's become! Perhaps he should've gone with Machpunch's suggestion and called Kittina for reinforcements, but that would leave the Ra Celsius unguarded. And given what happened last time that was definitely a bad idea. With his telekinesis, Machpunch's power, and Quickstrike's speed, they should be able to overcome this invasion! However, he felt a sharp pain in his back as he fell onto his side, only to hear manic laughter from a blue and red woodpecker hybrid.

"Mindflare! Damn it…" Gritting his teeth, Machpunch knew that the brief laspse of mind control was enough for the damn birds to recover whatever momentum they had lost as their attacks intensified ten-fold. He was then met with a hard right hook to the face as he then saw the spiked Mu-Type, "You sunnova…"

Knocked on his back, Quickstrike felt bodies pile on him as the weight gradually increased. He tried to squeeze out, but the pressure was just too much. "Damn…"

"GET DOWN!"

He groaned, "Already done that, thank-" The loud, simultaneous screams cut him off as he heard bodies beginning to drop. From the corner of his eye, he could spot volts of electricity sprout as the bodies began to pile off. Once the weight has decreased enough, he pushed whoever was left off of him as he saw a welcoming sight. "Well I'll be damned…"

Her bow folding, Saber placed it back on its notch behind her, "Figures I'd have to save you knuckleheads."

"Why'd you do that for?" Machpunch tossed the now-unconscious Ryzin to the side. "I was just gettin' started!"

Mindflare rose to his feet, "Looks like you'll have the chance to finish!" As if on cue, the metallic door swung open as a number a soldiers dressed in red masks and bodysuits rushed in.

"Don't count your chickens yet, Omega Strike!" Drakken gloated, standing on top of a catwalk. "Now you'll experience first-hand the power of my Syntho-"

"Saber?"

As if she was already ahead of her leader, the armored girl threw a medium-sized, three-winged blade boomerang. Within an instant, Syntho-Goo began to pour from the Synthodrones, much to the doctor's shock and disbelief.

"But- …How did-" Letting out an inaudible growl, Drakken made a run for it, only to run into a familiar face…

"Going somewhere, Doc?" Quickstrike taunted before Drakken considered running back. However, before he even made his third step, he was already there waiting for him. "You can't out run me. Just give it up!"

Drakken looked downward, only to find the rest of his lot waiting and willing to get their hands on him. With Shego nowhere in sight, Drakken knew that this was one situation he couldn't get out of… Seeing no other option, he pouted as he raised his hands.

Machpunch scratched his head, disbelieved at how easy it was to catch this guy, not to mention taking out his army. "So, what's so threatenin' about this guy again?"

…

Eyes slowly opened as pain shot through her head, "Wha… What happened?"

"Hope!" Tara was the first face she saw as she felt a tight hug, "You're okay! Thank goodness!"

"Whe…Where am I? What's going on? Why does my head hurt?" She looked down as she noticed the rather-skimpy leather she was wearing, "Oh god, what am I wearing?"

Tara blinked, "…You mean you don't remember?"

"All I remember was leaving the hospital, and suddenly I blacked out and now here I am!" Hope looked around, "Why? W-what did I do?"

"We'll explain later! Right now, we got to get Marcella and the others out of here!" Tara explained, much to the Asian girl's shock.

"Marcella?" She blinked at the news as she saw the unconscious metallic girl, "Marcella's been here all this time?"

She nodded, "But I don't think it would be a good idea to talk to her, or any of them right now. They just tried to kill Kim and X! Apparently Xanthos did something to them to make 'em act this way."

"Kinda overdid it, didn't you X?" Kim critiqued. For all intents and purposes, he could've seriously injured Hope or worse!

"She's the one who attacked first! I was just responding! And given what we've just been through, I wasn't taking any chances."

"They're not like the Mu-Types you and your group usually deals with! These are innocent people!"

"They're not _that_ innocent. They did try to kill you for something that wasn't your fault! For the most part, anyway…"

"Only because Xanthos and Terra managed to manipulate them into doing their dirty work," Kim reminded.

"Fine…" X turned to the others, "I've already contacted the rest of my team. Help's on the way and they're bringing in special handcuffs to keep Marcella, Liz, and Crystal under control."

This caused Hope to immediately shoot up, "Excuse me? Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"They've already proven themselves to be mentally confused, and we can't risk them going out of control this time! They even tried to kill your friend Kim, or are you going to make excuses for them?"

Tara tried to persuade the masked man, "Zac…er… X, aren't you being a bit hasty?"

"The fact that you're here makes their containment even more important!" The fact that Tara showed up was foolish enough, knowing that Xanthos would love an opportunity to go after her. He wasn't going to let Tara get hurt, and he'd be damned if that happened.

Kim blinked at Tara's relevance, "Important? What's so important about Tara?"

"Long story short, let's just say that she's a VIP who we don't want Xanthos getting his hands on." He turned back to the group, "Anyway, this is where Kim and I go it alone. You guys stay out of trouble in the meanwhile!"

"You're kidding, right?" Hope crossed her arms, "Do you really expect us to just stand by and wait around while someone could come and pick us off?" As if to answer her, Hope saw a door covered by thick ice. As if a blockade was made. "Yeah, smooth move. Lock us all in here!"

"One of my friends has a heat ray that can melt the ice. If you stay out of trouble until they arrive, you should be fine!"

"Umm genius, that's fine and all but as you can see, I'm not exactly wearing the right amount of clothes for this cool weather you're bringing." She soon felt a blue scarf wrapped around her neck and chest.

"Happy?" X crossed his arms, now sans scarf.

"Like your stupid scarf's supposed to make me feel-" She saw a wall of ice being formed in front of them as its height and width reached the whole warehouse. "Oh he did not just seal us inside here! That arrogant pompous-"

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Kim criticized X's method of handling the situation.

"One, it was the best way to keep them safe until the others arrive. Two, Hope was getting on my nerves. And three, they have air. They'll live."

"Do you Omega Strike guys always do things this absolute?"

"We do what we can and must! Otherwise, people get hurt!"

"But leaving them there on their own?"

"Tara and Hope are Mu-Types while Ron knows how to defend himself… when he's motivated enough. That should suffice until the others arrive." He turned to Kim, "Come on, let's go find Bonnie before it's too late."

Nodding, Kim followed the masked Mu-Type onward. Bonnie had to be nearby and hopefully she was in a mood to negotiate. She didn't want her to end up like the rest of the squad, all because of her.

…

Her time had come…

After months and months of putting up with their crap…

After months and months of having to deal with some half-pint who was too big for her britches…

It has now come to this.

Moving swiftly, Shego searched around the area. She knew she was here, she had to be! Goody-goodies like her and the like always came back to do the whole justice thing! They were as predictable as the sunrise. Any moment she would be walking through that door. And when that moment came, it would be time to settle the score. Once and for all…

Hearing the sound of footsteps, a grin formed on her olive-skinned face. She was close, she could taste it. The moment she walked through that door she was hers, and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening. The creaking sound of the door opening echoing in the room, Shego quickly placed herself in position. If she was going to finish her off, the attack had to be quick and swift. She couldn't see it coming…

"Are you sure Bonnie's around here?"

"Don't know, but we'll have to search every inch of ground if we have to."

Cursing, Shego watched as she walked in. But she wasn't alone. She was with that masked guy Drakken and Xanthos were talking about. X, was it? This wasn't good. It was bad enough that Kim had help, but for it to be a Mu-Type as well? It just keep getting better. Then again…

Like a cat that ate the canary, a smile formed on the vixen's face. X was the one Mu-Type that's been giving Xanthos and his followers trouble. Which included Kaiser and his ilk, she assumed. How perfect would it be if not only did she finally end Kim Possible, but the one Mu-Type that not even Xanthos could, much less Kaiser! This would be the ultimate coup de grace to those freaks. Maddie could go cry to Mommy for all she cared. Question was who to take out first? She would love to fight Kim at full strength, but X would get in the way. The same would happen if she went with the other option. If she could somehow separate them, it would be a lot easier, but time constraints made it impossible. It was then she decided on her method of attack…

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone?"

"We have two Mu-Types and Stoppable. That should be enough." X reminded the redhead.

"I'm not trying to put him down or anything, but you know this is Ron we're talking about, right?"

"He can handle himself when motivated. With the lives of Tara and the others in his care, I'm sure he won't disappoint!"

"Aww, look at that! Kimmie finally got a new sidekick!" Shego casually strolled towards them, causing the heroine to narrow her eyes.

"Shego…" Kim turned to X, "I'll handle her, you go look for Bonnie!"

Nodding, X quickly ran off as Shego used this momentary distraction for a quick blow. Seeing that coming, however, Kim managed to block the punch before landing a blocked kick of her own.

"Leaving you alone with me? Bad move!"

"I don't need anyone to help take you down Shego!"

Blow after blow, both combatants traded punches and kicks. As she dodged her adversary's strikes, Kim couldn't help but notice something different about her. She wasn't catty as usual, but focused. Too focused! From the momentary gritting of her teeth, Kim could sense a lot of stress emitting from her? "What's wrong Shego, nothing snarky to say?"

"The only thing I have to say to you is DIE!" Her hands igniting, Shego dived towards her as the smell of burnt hair entered through her nostril. She was fast, quick, nimble… Not surprisingly for a cheerleader like her! But she wouldn't stop there! She would never stop! Not until that annoying redhead was finally dead!

The end of a small amount of strands of her hair burned, Kim noted how serious she was. Not that she wasn't as serious before of course, but this was on a whole new level! "You're not a Mu-Type! Why are you working for Xanthos?"

"What's it to you?" She spat with a dodged blazing fist!

"Don't tell me you're actually supporting that man!" Blocking a punch, Kim used the momentum to toss her overhead, "Do you have any idea what he's planning?"

She rolled back to her feet, "Don't know, don't care!" Tensing up, as if to power up, she released a burst of flames towards the teen. "Like I said before, I'll destroy you even if I have to go through hell to do it!"

Kim narrowly managed to dodge that fiery blast as she saw the flame-like plasma begin to cover her foe's body. Something was definitely up with Shego and she was going to get to the bottom of it!

…

Entering a room from above, X spotted a large glass cylinder-like chamber. Thoughts of its purpose quickly filed through his head but he then spotted the blade-length brown hair. "Bonnie!" Putting the features to his new mask to use, X's vision was switched from standard to infrared. Seeing that there weren't any traps around the chamber, not to mention that there wasn't anyone around the area, it was safe for him to move in.

Leaping down to floor level, thoughts went into his mind on how he was going to break Bonnie out. On paper, freeing her shouldn't have been much of a problem. But when you factor in the noise it could made from glass breaking, never mind the possible alarm system connected to said chamber, things get more complex. In a perfect world, X would bust Bonnie out, quickly take her to the Ra Celsius, and then deal with Xanthos and his new Xenocide. However, this was not a perfect world, nor do things work as planned.

Approaching the chamber, he saw Bonnie seated in a chair, wrists and ankles bounded. The mere sight of her captivity made his blood boil. Xanthos was at it again. Using and manipulating young girls into doing his own bidding treating them like lab rats, as if they were nothing more! The more he thought about it, the more he cursed himself for not finishing him off when he had the opportunity a year ago. She deserved that much…

Her eyes were closed and head tilted forward. Was she asleep or was she unconscious? Nevertheless, now was time for her wakeup call. "Bonnie? Bonnie!" Tapping on the glass, X tried to grab her attention. "Come on, wake up!"

Eyes slowly beginning to open, Bonnie's head rose only to see a familiar face… "Oh… It's you…"

Of all the reactions he expected, that was not one of them, especially in that cold tone. Then again, she did come here willingly… "Is that how you treat everyone who comes to help you?"

"_You_? Coming to help _me_?" She scoffed, "Please…"

"Not liking the attitude…" Within moments, a pair of tonfas formed, "Brace yourself, I'll get you out of there in a second!"

She shook her head, "You just don't get it, do you? I don't need your help! I never needed your help, I never wanted your help, and I sure as hell don't' want it now! And in case you haven't noticed, here's a newsflash for you: I came here willingly! That's right, X! I wanted to come here and I want to become a Mu-Type!"

"What!" X couldn't believe what this girl was saying, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing! I don't see why you're all so worried about me in the first place! All I'm doing is getting the same thing Kim has!" Due to his mask, Bonnie couldn't see the shock on his face, but she swore it was there. "That's right! I know that Kim's a Mu-Type and always has been! And you know what really pisses me off? That you probably knew about it the whole time! I've been working my ass off just so I can compete with a Mu-Type and you were probably laughing your ass off the whole time watching me struggle, knowing full well that I could never measure up!"

"…" X crossed his arms, "Yes, I knew Kim was a Mu-Type! I knew she was a Mu-Type since the first day we met! And not only did I never intended on telling you this, but I was willing to take it to the grave if it meant that you never found out about it. Want to know why?"

She scoffed, "Like you wouldn't tell me anyway…"

"_This_ is why!" He threw his hands up, "Because I knew the moment you found out about Kim being a Mu-Type, you'd immediately do something stupid like looking for a way to become one too and basically ruin your whole life!"

"And what's wrong with that?" She challenged, "I mean you're a Mu-Type! Kim's a Mu-Type! And I don't see either of you having any problems! So what's so wrong with me being one, too? Tell me X, what's wrong with leveling the playing field between us?"

"Is that what this is about? Competing against Kim? Beating Kim?"

"Spoken like someone who has no clue about how-"

"You better not be talking about the damn food chain ag-!"

"So what if I am? All this time… All this time and you still don't get it! I don't care about your ambitions or lack thereof, but I've been busting my ass and putting my heart, sweat, and tears for years competing with K…" She shook her head. This wasn't just about Kim anymore, "No, to earn the respect of my family! You know about my sisters, you've met them! Nothing I ever do can please them! I used to be my father 'Daddy's little girl,' but now he's indifferent to me at best! My mother was the only one who was always there for me, but thanks to that bitch, I'm not sure if she'd be there for me anymore! I figured if I could beat Kim, if I could show everyone that I was number one, maybe then I might get some respect! Maybe then, my sisters could look up to me for a change! More importantly, maybe then I wouldn't be the loser, the embarrassment of the family! But that never happened! Each time we compete, Kim won – big surprise there! But at least I felt that within each time, I came closer and closer to beating her! But now that I found out that I've been competing against some super-powered Mu-Type all this time? It's like was she ever taking the competition seriously? Was she really giving it her all? Did I really…" Her eyes closing, tears poured from her eyes, "Did I ever have a chance to beat her? It was as if she knew! All this time, she knew that I could never beat her and she decided to handicap herself just to make me believe that I really have a chance! Just to show me pity! And I don't need anyone's pity! So that's why I'm doing this! That's why I want to become a Mu-Type! At least then, if Kim still wants to keep lowering herself just out of pity for me, I'll make her regret it! Maybe then I might actually have a real chance against her as she wouldn't have to hold back anymore!"

Sighing, X was starting to wonder if this was worth it. It was like talking to a brick wall! After all, it was her life! Who was he to control or make her decisions? But Bonnie was his friend, and he would never abandon his friends, especially in their time of need. "You are a fucking idiot!"

She blinked, shocked at his sudden darkened tone, "What?"

"You heard me! Do you have any idea what becoming a Mu-Type is like? Do you even have the slightest idea of how it could change, perhaps even ruin your life?"

"Well what about you? You're a Mu-Type and it hasn't ruined your life!"

"Yeah, becoming a Mu-Type hasn't ruined my life, just as the case with a few people, including Kim! But for one reason and one reason only!"

"What reason?"

"Luck, Dumbass! The reason why Kim and I didn't turn into grotesque freaks of nature is because we got lucky! And even then, there's a small chance that it might turn us into one someday! Do you know anyone who hasn't been so lucky! We both can name at least three people: Crystal, Liz, and Marcella! And you know what else: They also know Kim's a Mu-Type and do you know what they did when they found out? They tried to kill her, all because she could hide what she was and they couldn't! Now imagine if you fit the latter description? Your life would be completely about Kim and how she 'ruined your life!'"

He continued, "Being a Mu-Type is one thing, but becoming a Mu-Type is another as not only can it change you, it could define your life! Yes, it may make you perfect like Kim, yes it can turn you into something else like it did to Marcella and the others. But it could do worse than that, much worse. Becoming a Mu-Type is possibly the biggest gamble of your life! It could change your life for the better or for the worse in ways no one can imagine! You have two arms and two legs. What if you lost them? What if you grew another limb from your back? What if your body became unstable? What would you do then? You would be lucky if a cure exists, but even then it's not a sure thing. Are you hearing me, Bonnie! Is at least a fraction of what I'm saying getting through to you? But it's your decision? If you really want to gamble your life, I won't stand in your way." As much as he really wanted to help her, Bonnie seemed hell bent on becoming a Mu-Type. Who knew if she was actually listening or was just waiting for "the fool to finally shut up?" As depressing as it was, it seemed that Bonnie would just have to learn this lesson the hard way.

"X, I…" Hearing all of this, about the risks and all, Bonnie wondered if becoming a Mu-Type was worth it. Sure, he was obviously trying to scare her out of becoming a Mu-Type and ruining her only true chance of surpassing Kim, but could he actually be right? He did have more experience with this after all. However, before she could reach a decision, she watched as X's face roughly collided with the glass…

"Once again, you dare to stand in my way…" Xanthos casually tossed the downed Mu-Type aside before turning towards the girl behind the glass, "We always manage to get a few fanatics! Religious pundits, if you will! And since we're so anxious to get this over with…" A dark grin formed on his face, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Seeing the downed form of X, concern began to fill within the brunette's face. The more she saw that smile, that creepy, manic smile… The more she began to rethink her decision on coming to him. While she would admit to being prone to making rash decisions, not only was this possibly the worst decision she ever made, but could possibly be the _last_ decision she would ever make!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Looking to rescue Bonnie, X faces Xanthos. But is it already too late?

**Chapter 29:** Encounter! The Losing Battle!


	29. Encounter! The Losing Battle!

**Chapter 29: ** Encounter! The Losing Battle!

Maybe this was a bad idea…

Seeing X casually thrown aside, Bonnie watched Xanthos approach her, grinning! He was excited about this procedure, _too_ excited… It was almost as if he was getting off from the whole thing, like it was ecstasy to him! As if she wasn't freaked enough…

"There's no need to worry! This is only a quick, straight-forward procedure. But I should warn you, though. You may feel some momentary discomfort. It will be as if your entire body is being torn apart and reconstructed. But not to worry! That's what the restraints are for!"

'Torn aprart!' Bonnie shook her head. This has definitely past the weirdness factor and jumped right into scary! Just what was this man plan on doing to her? As she tried to break free, as she could do is struggle! From how tight the constraints were, she was surprised to still have circulation!

"It'll all be over soon… Once we're finished, you can put all of you past worries, all of your old indiscretions to the side." He grinned, showing a bit of teeth, "As by then, you'll become one of-GAH!"

Bonnie watched as the man was blown to the side by an electrical blast! X, having since recovered held out his hand, small currents of electricity still present.

"I'm not letting you do this…" He hissed, "It ends here!"

Recovering, Xanthos rose to his feet as his eyes narrowed, "X… Must you always stand in my way?"

"Must you always ruin lives?" Evading a pulse-like blast, X threw two ice-like daggers towards him, both blocked by two energy-like tentacles. Cursing to himself, X proceeded to dodge the tentacles as looked for an opening. Already Xanthos was proving himself to be quite a handful –and that wasn't even at his worst!

"Aww… Leaving so soon?" He taunted, "This is history in the making! You have a front row seat for this glorious moment! Don't you wish to become a part of it?" The tentacles continuing to hone in on the target, Xanthos turned to the struggling girl in the chamber, who make a futile attempt to free herself from the restraints. It seemed that the masked fool has gotten to her. Though try as she liked, there was no way to get out of them.

Landing on his feet after his evasion, X eyed the glass chamber with Bonnie inside. As much as he would love to end that bastard's existence, he knew that fighting Xanthos was foolish. Especially knowing who was at stake here. The tonfas forming once more, X made a dive towards the chamber. All it needed was one good strike for the glass to break. Hopefully none of the shards would hit Bonnie, but there wasn't any other alternative. For all he knew, Xanthos could have the whole place wired to activate at any moment. Strike after strike, X heard the sound of cracking. But from its untarnished state, it wasn't the glass! Not giving up, he increased his ferocity as the blows continue to hit the spot! Unfortunately, the only cracks that were made, if any, were those in his weapons. "Damn it, why won't it break!"

"Do you think you can break that container with those toys of yours?" Using his tentacles, Xanthos propelled himself towards the intruder, managing to tackle him to the ground. Rising, his arm morphed into a sharp, spike-like object as a downward stab managed to miss its target. "Persistent, aren't you… Can't you see that you're both outmatched and out-" He felt his legs taken out from under him, causing him collapse to the ground.

Rising from the sweep with a backwards flip, X landed a diving stomp onto the abdomen before following with a fist to the face. He grabbed him by the loins of his collar, "Give it up, Xanthos! There's no way you can win!"

Chuckling, Xanthos gave a soft smile, "You're right, X! Once again you've managed to foil my plans! You've overwhelmed me completely! It appears that I should rethink things through and change my strategy! More importantly, I should… _evolve_!"

'Evolve?' X didn't like the sound of that last word as Xanthos' smile gradually changed from a dark grin. Concern began to fill within as he then heard a loud scream!

"X!"

Turning back, he saw a purple gas beginning to escape from above in the chamber… "Oh no!" Before he could react, he felt a large surge of power launch him into the chamber. Followed by laughter, maniacal laughter…

…

"So Bonnie's here, too?"

"From what they were saying, it appears so." Tara explained to Hope, who was still trying to get the gist of everything that has happened. She turned over to see Ron and Josh looking over the unconscious cheerleaders. Poor Marcella, Liz, and Crystal… She didn't know what happened between them before they arrived, but it was something big. Hopefully they'd be okay.

"Great, all we need is Jessica and we'll have the whole cheersquad!" Hope shook her head, "Let me get this straight, Kim's a Mu-Type?" Her friend's nod was indication for her to continue, "Wonderful, just wonderful! Nearly the entire squad are now Mu-Types!" Wrapping the scarf tightly, Hope couldn't help but shiver within the cold. Speaking of which… "I can't believe he actually froze us in here!"

"Well he says that his friends will unfreeze the barriers when they arrive."

"And you actually believe that?" Hope threw her hands up at the situation. "I know that he's trying to protect us, but did he have to be a complete ass about it? I mean I'd expect this from…" Hope stopped, as if a memory was suddenly injected in her brain. "Let me guess, _that_ was Zach?"

Tara blinked, shocked that she actually found out his identity, "…How did you-"

"…It's strange… I don't know how exactly, but when you think about it, you could see the similarities." She scoffed, "No wonder I felt like slapping him."

"I guess now all we have to do is wait…" As if on cue, Tara noticed smoke coming from the frozen door, "Which won't be that much longer!"

Within moments, the ice was completely melted as the door swung open! Four people entered, each of them unique. While neither of them was sure if they were to be trusted, Tara did manage to recognize one of them! "Hey, it's-"

Quickstrike was the first to enter the now-open room. "It's like X said! We have Mu-Types over here!"

Saber was next to enter as she saw the slightly-melting ice from the large wall in front and what was left of the wall near the door, "Went a bit far, did you X…"

Mindflare eyed the people inside, "Is everyone alright?"

Ron was first to answer, "Other than being trapped her with three potentially dangerous Mu-Types, we're okay."

Nodding, the black-haired man turned to Quickstrike and Machpunch, "Make sure the restraints are secure."

"What about Crystal?"

"Already on it…" Saber pulled out another nitrogen-filled ball. "You might want to step back." As soon as everyone moved out of the way, she pressed a button before tossing it towards the near-liquefied girl as the gas gradually froze her melting body in place. "That should keep her from leaking for the time being."

Watching a pair of specialized handcuffs placed on Liz and Marcella, Hope shook her head, not sure if she liked the idea of her friends being locked up like criminals. The fact that it was still freezing didn't help, even with Zach's…X's scarf. Why did she have to dress so revealingly… At least she actually had on clothes this time. She soon felt a heavy coat draped around her. "Huh?"

"Take it." Mindflare offered, revealing a black and yellow bodysuit. "You wouldn't want to catch cold."

"Thanks…" Hope quickly put on the coat, feeling at least a bit warmer.

"Hey Bossman, the girls are now secure!" Quickstrike secured Crystal inside of a large container as Marcella and Liz were secured in reinforced cuffs. "As long as we don't wake them, everything should be fine."

"Good, bring them back to the Ra Celsius." Mindflare turned to the others, "You'll go there as well…"

Hope raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"This situation has become too dangerous to risk your assistance. I will not risk your lives in this situation."

"Wait a second," Ron objected, "We came here to find Kim!"

"She's with X. She should be alright!"

"I'm not buying! In a place where it's packed with Mu-Types, I'm not taking any chances knowing my best friend's in danger…And Bonnie, too… I guess…"

"Double for me!" Josh reminded, "I already nearly lost Kim once. I'm not going to abandon her during her time of need.

"Kim and Bonnie are our friends. I know that Hope and I don't really know the full extent of our powers, especially in my case, but Kim has always been there when we needed her. Now it's our turn to repay the favor!"

Hope nodded, "We're not as useless as you think! You can preach all you want about how it's better for us to stay behind all you want, but we're going! We have as much at stake here as much as you do."

Nodding, Mindflare closed his eyes as he took their words under consideration. Kim had some loyal and reliable friends indeed. All who would most likely die for her, if given the opportunity. He had to admit, he was a bit envious. "Saber…"

"Yeah…" She nodded.

"Escort them to the Ra Celsius. See that they don't get hurt!" He ordered, much to the dismay to the concerned party…

"WHAT!" Hope shook her head, "Didn't you listen to a word-"

"We have three unconscious and restrained Mu-Types that need to be secured back on the ship. Not to mention that you would be in harm's way…"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ron spoke, "Just stand there while Kim gets hurt or worse?"

"Exactly," Josh added, "You really think I'm gonna stand by while my girlfriend-"

"I understand your concern, but I'm not going to have your lives at risk. You'll be better off at the Ra Celsius! Besides, we're going to need a few hands to carry those three back."

"So? Why don't you let Muscles over there handle that?" Hope pointed towards Machpunch, who responded with a glare.

"Machpunch and Quickstrike will be coming with me to assist X and Kim in finding your friend. Afterwards, we will continue our investigation."

"But-" Hope felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hope, let's go…" Tara suggested. She could see that it was the best solution for all parties involved.

Eyes narrowed towards the black-haired Mu-Type, Hope shook her head, "Let's just get this done…"

"Josh and I'll carry Liz." Ron volunteered.

"Good! I'll transport Crystal." Saber turned to the girls, "That means you have the job of carrying Marcella."

'At least there was one good thing from this…' Hope turned to Tara, "Let's go…"

"As soon as they're secured on the ship, rejoin us immediately," Mindflare ordered.

"Got it…" She turned to the newly-recruited helpers, "Let's go, we have quite a distance…"

Watching the party leave, Mindflare turned to the remaining guys, "I'm sensing a horribly high level of energy. This can't be good."

"Looks like X and Girlie might've bitten off more than they can chew." Machpunch crossed his arms.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" As if to lead the way, Quickstrike speed off in search of the two with Mindflare and Machpunch following. Neither of them could be sure of the source of this energy signature. Was it Xanthos, or was it something else? Either way, it was best to reach them quickly before the worst came to fruition.

…

Dodging another plasma blast, Kim watched as she saw the fury in Shego's eyes. This wasn't the same Shego she had fought all these years! It was as if something came and possessed her!

"For months I've been waiting for this, and that's the best you got!" She heard her, not in the taunting manner she had come to expect, but from outrage. As if she was beyond angry at her performance. Her body engulfed, she knew that fighting her head on would be foolish, even with the suit's defensive capabilities. "Maybe now that you don't have someone covering for you, your flaws are now out in the open! You're scared, Kim! Scared that you never have a chance against me now that I'm going all out!"

Kim scoffed, "Going all out? More like a complete meltdown!" Quickly dodging another blast, "Maybe you're compensating for something! You are getting to that-"

"Shut up!" She spat, "I am sick of hearing that mouth of yours! I'll make sure that you'll never speak again!"

"Answer me this, Shego: Why are you even working for Xanthos! You don't seem to be the type who would condone this, even by your standards!"

"Don't talk to me like we're friends!" She snapped with another blast, "You don't' know a damn thing about me!"

"I know you're no monster!" Kim stated, "You're evil, but even you have standards you wouldn't cross! Not even you would condone something that is basically genocide all to appease some Mu-Type Supremacist!"

"Mu-Types… Mu-Types…" As if reacting to those words, the flame-like aura began to grow more and more before Shego let out a rage-filled scream! "I am so sick of Mu-Types! I'm sick of their existence, I'm sick of being around them, and I'm sick of _you_!"

Dodging another blast, Kim's arm morphed into a net as it caught one more before throwing it back towards Shego. "What do I have to do with your Mu-Type problem?"

"Don't play dumb, Possible! You're a Mu-Type and we all know it!" The villainess narrowed her eyes, as shock was shown on the redhead's face. "What's wrong? Didn't think I'd find out about you?"

"Here we go again…" Once again she would have to deal with someone who resented her, all because she was a Mu-Type. This was so starting to become a trend…

"For years I've tried to destroy you and you've always manage to gain the upper hand on me! It was infuriating! It was embarrassing that I, a villainess who prides herself on being the best, couldn't even defeat a schoolgirl like you! I knew that there was something suspicious about you! Maybe you were that special, I dunno… No matter how hard I tried, I could never beat you! Sure, I managed to get the drop on you, but you always come out on top in the end! But I never gave up! I knew that sooner or later, your luck would run out. And then, would I finally have the pleasure of ending your life!" Teeth gritting, Shego's hands balled up into fists… "Then _they_ showed up…

"Drakken for some reason decided to align himself with Xanthos! Something about them sensing a kinship between them or some BS like that, I don't' care. It was then when we gained a few unwanted guests! And what was their job? Why to take care of you, of course! Apparently, Drakken now believed that I was now incapable of finishing you off! Saying some crap about how I've grown a special spot for you!" She spat in disgust, "Me, have feelings for you? Are you shitting me? Sure, I find you amusing enough to keep around, but seriously! I don't swing that way! So I had to sit on the sidelines while I watched those freaks basically steal my job, steal my glory! And you know what? They were actually close! For all the years that I've focused on eliminating you, they were about to do what I couldn't do within a few weeks! I mean, they managed to put the sidekick out of commission. Not like it was that hard to begin with! Then when I heard Kaiser and Caesar got arrested and locked up, that was when I knew that this was my opportunity! My one chance to make sure that I finished you off once and for all! And then to find out that you're a Mu-Type! All these years I was impressed that the likes of you were able to stand up to me, even be a match. Only to find out that you were a Mu-Type! The very thing that I despised! The very thing that threatened to steal everything I worked for!" She fired another dodged blast towards Kim, "From where I see it, I'm taking out two birds with one stone: Finally ridding the world of your existence, and to finally take out my frustration on the Mu-Types that threatened to steal my spot!"

Feeling the heat increase, sweat ran down from Kim's face down into the neck of her bodysuit. From all the hate, all the rage she saw in her eyes, Shego was dead serious! Kim saw her own resentment of Mu-Types through her. Had she really been that spiteful? Nonetheless, throughout this whole ordeal all she saw was the dark side of Mu-Types! All that she saw was the violence they caused, the terror and chaos they brought to the city! It was as if they were nothing but super powered monsters willing to hurt, maim, or kill just to fulfill their own selfish ambitions. But seeing Shego, who not only was not a Mu-Type but carried the same amount of resentment towards them as she did, as dangerous as the Mu-Types she resented, she wondered if she was hasty in her opinion of them. From what she's seen of Omega Strike so far – Machpunch to a lesser degree – they didn't seem to be so bad. Perhaps it was the person rather than Mu-Types in general who was a threat. Absolute power may corrupt absolutely, but it was ultimately the person who decided how much power corrupted.

Nevertheless, Kim knew that she had to take Shego down. Before she hurt anyone or even herself…

…

"No…" The gas continuing to pour within the chamber, X saw that Bonnie was holding her breath. Praying that none of it got inside of her! Seeing that he was running out of time, X grabbed his tonfas before making a quick dash towards the chamber once more! But before any contact with the glass was made, he grabbed from behind! Arms, legs, each of his limbs were bounded by a tentacle as their owner howled with laughter.

"The process has already begun!" Xanthos taunted, "Our friend can try as she may to avoid sniffing the gas, but she cannot hold her breath forever. She'll need air sooner or later and when that time comes…" He grinned, "Let's just say that what's in the air would be a moot point in her eyes!"

Struggling to break free, X mustered all the strength he could. Bonnie was already turning blue in the face as Xanthos' smirk grew wider and wider. Taunting his futile attempt to save her! With each limb held by a tentacle, he knew escaping this wouldn't be easy.

'…' Try as she might, Bonnie wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up! Her body was screaming for her to give in and breathe, but her mind screamed for her to resist all temptation, knowing what would happen. But would that fate be worse than death? Or would it be alright. Then again, was it even worth the risk? This whole thing was so confusing she felt she was using oxygen just from worrying…

"Just accept fact, X. There's no way you can stop the process!" Xanthos continued to taunt as X desperately looked for an opening. His arms and legs were bounded, but he didn't need both for this…

Within moments, the tentacles were sliced off as X landed on his feet. The blades still covering his arms, he utilized them to slice away more of them incoming his way. Seeing the gas only a couple of foot away from Bonine's head, he made a dash towards the container. 'Only have one more shot at this… better make it count…' The gas hasn't completely reached her yet, there was still time… 'Almost there…' At the speed of his flight, it should suffice to bust the container open and rescue Bonnie before any of the gas reached her lungs. He eyed the same area he was hitting before. Surely it should've managed to make some sort of damage. Ice forming around his closed fists, X eyed the designated weak point. Pulling the iced fist back, he prepared to make the strike that would decide Bonnie's fate. Nearing the point, teeth gritted as he unleashed a forceful punch…

"NOT THIS TIME HERO!"

"X!" Bonnie screamed, watching as X was blasted into a control console, not noticing the gas has reached downward. Throughout her confusion, the gas began to make its way through her nostrils as the girl coughed. It was no use to keep the gas from getting inside of her, all it matter now was to survive. However, her eyes began to become heavier and heavier as she felt all of her strength sap from her body, much to that sick monster's amusement…

"Fool…" Xanthos laugh manically, "Always a fool…" His laughter grew louder and more manic, as X slowly attempt to recover… "It's over, X! You've failed! You couldn't save the girl, just like you couldn't save that glorified corpse before! It's all fate, X! Pure fate! Bonnie was destined to be my lab rat for the gateway towards the future, just as Kristen was for me to do with her as I see fit! The war is coming… The revolution will not be denied, and when it's all over, Mu-Types will rule with me as its Supreme Ruler! "

Laughter entering his ears, behind X's mask laid angry eyes… Very angry eyes as a hand balled into a fist, shaking. "Monster…" The nerve, the sheer audacity of him to mention her name… After what he did to her, after what he made her into…

Slowly rising to his feet, he watched as that laughing psychopath gloated. There was no stopping it now. Bonnie got what she wanted. Hopefully it wouldn't ruin her life. X could feel the rage flowing within his body. Never had he felt this amount of hate, this amount of desire to kill as he did _that night_. By all rights he should've killed him then. He should've skewered that bastard when he had the chance. But Saber stopped him that night… She stopped him from crossing that line. As angry as he was with her then, as much as he wanted to strangle her, he understood why she did. This time though…

Saber was nowhere in sight…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Having failed to prevent Bonnie from becoming a Mu-Type, X decides to destroy Xanthos before he could hurt anyone else. But what does he have in store for the Masked Elemental.

**Chapter 30:** Super Mu-Type! Xanthos' True Face!


	30. Super MuType! Xanthos' True Face!

**Chapter 30: ** Super Mu-Type! Xanthos' True Face!

Bare feet placed on top of a metal table, their owner laid back while enjoying a sundae. Taking a bite of this tasty morsel, a sigh escaped the lips. How many times was this now, five? Or was this the sixth time she had to remain on the Ra Celsius while everyone else had all the fun? Why couldn't someone else stay behind for a change?

Kittina continued with her snack. Sundaes were her favorite food, especially with sprinkles. It was the perfect thing to calm her down, to soothe her nerves. She could be having the worse day of her life and one bite out of the cold delicacy was enough to lighten her spirits. But not today…

"Guard the Ra Celsius…" It was all that she was ever assigned to do anymore. It was as if they didn't think she was capable of anything! She would've called it sexist if it wasn't for Saber being with them. At least Machpunch tried to vouch for her, and X made a valid point why Kim should've been the one to stay behind instead. Just thinking about the whole thing was making her angrier and angrier, until she did the unthinkable…

As the bowl clashed against the wall with the remainder of its contents spilling onto the floor, Kittina yanked her hair. When she joined Omega Strike, she thought that she would be making a difference, taking on the bad guys and, y'know, making the world safe for everyone, including Mu-Types! This was _not_ what she signed up for! It she knew that joining would consist of various guard jobs and grunt duties she would've stayed with the Fang Clan. Sure they were war mongers, but at least they were noble compared to the other Beast Mu-Type factions. Her reflections were interrupted by the hiss of a ramp extending as she remembered her actions during her fuming… "Oh no…" Spotted the newly-made mess on the floor, she look for a hand towel, washcloth, _anything_ that would help her clean up the mess before Mindflare and the others returned. "Uhh…" Looking around for anything she could use, she then looked down to the purple sash wrapped around her waist as she quickly removed it…

"You can't be serious!" She heard a girl's voice snap as the cat girl Mu-Type opened the door. From what she saw outside, the ramp to the cargo area was pulled down as she saw Saber transport a container into there.

"Crystal's being placed in cargo for the time being due to space constraints. The others will be placed in the infirmary." Saber stated, eyes narrowing to the four impromptu recruits, "Surely you can handle that, right?"

"No problem!" Ron stated as he and Josh made their way towards the now-open door with Kittina moving out of their way. Stepping inside, Ron, being the one walking backwards, put his faith in Josh's navigation skills. Aside from bumping a few walls, they managed to do okay, especially since Liz was practically a giant now… Upon reaching the infirmary, Ron used his elbow in order to press a button, causing the door to slide open. "Okay we just put her on any bed, right?"

"Duh!" Josh replied to his friend's momentary display of idiocy.

"Hey, just making sure! Y'never know with these people! They can be so picky at times…" Ron defended his actions as the two slowly but safely placed the girl onto the bed. With her newly-gained size, it was fortunate that the beds here were just large enough to fit her.

"Coming… through…" Hope and Tara were the next to enter, this time with Marcella. Ron noted how much difficulty the girls were having carrying the metal girl. When he first volunteered to carry Liz, he thought he and Josh would be having the difficult job. But seeing the girls struggle, he wasn't sure who had the easier job.

"Hopefully her weight won't cause the bed to collapse…" Tara moved to the head of the bed as she and Hope slowly and carefully placed Marcella onto the bed.

Peeking inside, Kittina wondered who these visitors were. Why were they here? Where'd they come from? And where the hell was everyone else? She soon felt a slight tug on her tail as she snappily turned around, "Hey you startled me!"

"You'll be in charge of tending to those two!" Saber informed as she pointed towards the unconscious Mu-Types. "The third one is in cargo for safe keeping, but I don't think you need to worry about her much. Still, you need to keep an eye on the other four and make sure they don't touch, let alone break anything, especially _that_ one." She pointed towards Ron.

Kittina blinked, trying to take in all of this as fast as she could, "Saber, what's going on? Why are they here? Where's everyone-"

"Don't have time to explain," Looking down at her gauntlet, "Looks like trouble! Protect the ship!"

"But I-" It was in vain as exhaust in the outside air was what remained of her friend. Closing the door, Kittina headed back to the infirmary as she saw the four teens. Sighing, she knew that she would be the one to break the ice.

Ron was first to noticed the pointy-eared arrival. "Uhh… Hi! I'm Ron, and these three are my friends, Josh, Tara, and Hope!"

"I'm Kittina! Nice to meet'cha!" She smiled, "Let's leave the two sleeping beauties to their slumber! C'mon, let's have ourselves a party!"

"You mean they have food aboard this ship?"

"You got it! I dunno about you, but I'm in a mood for a sundae!"

"Y'mean like the one we saw on the floor?" Josh pointed to the since-melted-in-to puddle of a mixture of chocolate and vanilla.

"Eheheh… Let's worry about that later, shall we?" She draped her arms around the necks of the two boys, hoping to change the subject from her anger-filled actions. "C'mon, we'll see who can make the best sundae!"

"A sundae contest? Booyah!" Ron praised in approval!

A grin formed on the young cat girl's face, "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine!"

Smiling, Tara followed the three. Also approving the idea! At least it would pass the time! "Hey, you better not start without me!" She turned back, "Aren't you coming?"

Hope shook her head, taking a seat beside Marcella's bed, "Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a while…"

"I see…" Tara nodded. She knew how worried Hope has been about her. Now that she was here in the flesh…er...steel, she intended on staying with her. Making sure that she would be the first person she saw when she woke up. Hopefully it would be soon, for all of them. More importantly, they wouldn't go on a rampage when they did…

…

"Aww… All tuckered out are we?" Xanthos walked over towards the chamber, as an unconscious Bonnie was slumped in the chair. "You'll soon realize the-" Feeling a sharp, stinging pain in his cheek, he was knocked towards a wall with a strong force of impact. Regaining his bearings, he saw as a bladed tonfa came down towards him.

Narrowly dodging it, he saw strands of black hair sheered, "You're still alive, eh?" Dodging another blow, "You lost!" And another, "It's over!" And another, "There's no stopping me n-" His eyes bugging, he felt pain within as a spiked tip of the tonfa punctured his abdominal.

"Stopping you is beyond that point." X landed another blow with the spiked tonfa, a trickle of blood beginning to pour from his face. That bastard… Once again that smug bastard managed to manipulate a girl into becoming his guinea pig. Who knew how ruined Bonnie's life was now because of that monster.

As more blows were delivered, X thought more about her situation. It was inevitable now. Bonnie was now a Mu-Type, and he had no idea what kind she would become. The fact that Xanthos used his new Xenocide on her made it even more horrifying. But still, despite all of that, it did not mean that she still couldn't be saved. If Helix was able to develop an antidote for one Xenocide, he could do it for this one. Still it would all be for naught as long as that man was still alive. He would never stop until his sick, genocidal ambitions were fulfilled, and he didn't care who he had to go through. Man, Woman, child… No one is safe whenever this monster was involved. All they were to him were tools for him to do as he pleased and dispose of them when they no longer suited him. Case in point: Alexander Xanthos was too dangerous to be left alive. He _had_ to die!

Blood staining inside of his tonfas, X continued to hammer away as slowly the ice-made weapons began to crack. A few more blows to the head and the larger pieces crumbled, leaving only the handles left. Evading the tentacles, he discarded the handles before being forced back into the container, a hand squeezing hard onto his neck…

"What's the matter hero? All out of steam?" Xanthos taunted, grinning as blood continued to pour down his face. "Y'little punk…" Pulling his arm back, coated with a pair of spiked knuckles, his tentacles rearing back, ready to finally finish this menace once and for all! "Now, it ends…" Before any of his limbs, artificial or not, could connect, his eyes widened in shock. Blood pouring, a severed arm dropped to the floor as X, now standing with an ice-like blade that covered from his forearm down. Blood already seeking into the ice…

"That's your arm, and now for everything else…" Watching the amputated man stumble back, X looked to finish the job. He would never hurt anyone ever again. He would see to it. While not as much of a threat as the tentacles, it was still one limb he wouldn't have to worry about. However a sight from below soon grabbed his attention…

The severed arm began to wiggle erratically, as if it was becoming jelly. That wasn't the only horrifying sight as he saw bone and marrow pour from where Xanthos' arm used to be, followed by blood and muscle tissue. Witnessing regeneration wasn't anything new, but never had it been so graphic, so horrifying! What was happening below was even more horrifying! What used to be a simple arm was shifting into something else. Much to its horror, legs began to grow out from it as arms and torso soon followed. Within moments a humanoid was formed, one that had a frightening resemblance towards Xanthos! As a matter of fact, it _was_ Xanthos…

Stunned, X watched as apparent naked clone of Xanthos gave a sickening grin, "What's wrong X? This is simple multiplication and regeneration! Surely you've heard of it!"

Adding a blast of energy to the recovering Mu-Type, the original continued where the copy left off. "It's amazing what research and development can create. This is all from the new Xenocide developed from my genius!"

Looking to the clone and back to the original, X wondered what he should do in a situation. He knew it was time to go all out, but he had to be careful. Fire was definitely out of the question as, not knowing exactly where the gas is located, it could cause an explosion. Electricity could charge up the gas, perhaps making it worse than it already was. Ice was his only option, but he wasn't sure if he could freeze both of them in place, and breaking Xanthos apart afterwards would only cause him to duplicate, not to mention his regeneration. How the hell was he supposed to kill this guy?

"X!"

He turned to see Mindflare, Machpunch, and Quickstrike arriving, only to be greeted by not one, but two figures that resembled Xanthos!

Quickstrike's eyes widened, "What the-"

"But how?" Mindflare narrowly dodged an energy tentacle.

"Apparently Xanthos has regenerative abilities, and he can multiply!"

"Not if I can help it!" Machpunch wasn't having any hesitation as he tackled the Mu-Type Supremacist before using all of his strength to rip the head cleanly off from his neck!

"NO!" X tried to stop him, but the damage was already done. A fountain of blood began to shoot from the decapitated body's neck as the head was between the larger Mu-Type's hands.

"Try regenerating from that!" Machpunch glared at the head in his hands, ready to squeeze whatever it was in there out of it.

"I can assure you this is only a very minor setback." The head taunted, much to his shock, as it dropped to the floor. Muscle and bone began to pour from under as the four watched in horror. The blood flow from the decapitated body stopped as another head grew from above…

Quickstrike looked around, seeing that there were now three of Xanthos! "…I-I think we're in trouble…" He stated as Xanthos glared at the four Omega Strike members with his clones, tentacles pouring from their backs…

…

Kim watched as Shego was completely covered in flames. So covered she swore that she saw part of her bodysuit beginning to burn off. Hopefully, hers was more durable than that. But how to defeat her, was the question. While the rest of Omega Strike was searching for the Xenocide, for all she knew it could be real close or real far. And with Shego in her current state, it was only a matter a time until the whole place exploded. Her first instinct was to look for a fire hose or any source of water, but she wasn't sure if even that would've been enough.

"This has gone long enough…" The flame-covered villainess coldly stated, before letting out a slasher-like smile, "NOW DIE KIMMIE"!

Narrowly dodging the blast of fire, Kim smelled burnt hair behind her. Shego has lost it, and she had to do something before she hurt anyone, or even herself. Looking down at her supersuit, Kim decided that it was now or never… "Okay Wade, time to see what it can really do…"

Shego looked around as she then saw, at blinding speed, Kim running towards her. The blue on her suit glowing brightly, Shego watched as the plasma-like flames fired towards her, only for the suit to deflect them. Much to her shock, she tried once more, only to gain the same result. It was as if that suit had a reflective force field now.

"Time to end this…" Blow after blow traded, Kim managed to keep up with the villainess despite the ever increasing heat. The longer this fight took, the more she risked causing an explosion, especially when she had no idea where Xanthos kept the Xenocide. As if that didn't make time her enemy, she looked down at the back of her left hand as she saw a small meter, indicating the amount of power this suit had, let alone how long this form-fitting field could keep it up. Hit after hit, the meter slowly decreased. She couldn't afford to use all of her energy. She wasn't sure what Xanthos' Mu-Type powers were, but knowing her luck she would need all the help she could get.

A few more dodged kicks, Kim glanced towards a fair-sized pipe. Was this a water pipe, or a steam pipe? Either way, this could lead to the solution to this problem.

"Give up, Kim!" Shego spat, "There's no way in hell you'll beat me!" The sooner she ended this brat's life, the better she would feel, and the sooner she could move on with her life. To bigger and better things!

"Really now…" She smirked, "If I recall correctly, you still haven't managed to finish me off! Or is your old age showing?"

An eye began to twitch, "Excuse me?"

"How long have we been doing this? Too long if you ask me! Honestly Shego, villainy is so last season. You should totally go back to Team Go! At least you're more effective there."

That did it…

She mentioned them. Kim dared to mention them in her presence. Team Go, let alone Hego was a part of her past she long since buried, until that muscle-bound arrogant bastard had to ruin it. Now this _girl_ was bringing it back up once again. That was it. She was going to put all she had into this blast. Suit or not suit, by the time she was done, Kim would be a burned corpse! Nothing but a sad memory!

Flipping back towards the pipe, Kim saw the rage in the villainess' eyes. 'C'mon, Shego…' If this worked, her powers would be neutralized. …Hopefully. With her power decreasing, Kim knew she had to time this right. Otherwise, it would've been for nothing and within a minute or so, the suit would be useless. Leaving her without any protection against her flames! As the flames began their release from Shego's hands, Kim watched as they made their path towards her position. Upon reaching the halfway point, Kim utilized the combined agility of herself and the suit to move out of the way. Upon impact, the high-temperature blast caused the pipes to explode, causing a powerful geyser of water to shoot out, hitting the villainess hard.

'YES!' Watching the plasma-like flames becoming extinguished, Kim watched as she saw the near-nude form of her nemesis. From all of the flames, all that was left of her suit resembled hot pants and a tube top. Her motionless body said it all: Using all of that power managed to exhaust the villainess. "Now to check on X," She sighed. As tough as Shego was, Kim knew that it was going to get much more difficult from here on out….

…

"Marcella… Cella… In case you can hear me, I…"

Shaking her head, Hope let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at the unconscious girl of metal. All this time, after weeks of searching for her, she has been at this warehouse, this suspicious place doing god knows what! And if Zach's…_X's_ words had any truth (as much as she didn't want to admit it), Marcella, along with Crystal and Liz tried to kill Kim! Sure, she's been angry with Kim, or rather her decisions in the squad as of late. But she wouldn't go as far as that. Then again, Hope wasn't completely herself either…

Stroking her fingers on her steel forehead, "Why… Why did you leave us? I know how hard it was to deal with those losers at school, but it wasn't as if you were alone! You still have me and Tara, and Bonnie and Kim. Then again, considering what has happened between us, I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me to be there for ya. Cella, what happened to us? We used to be so close! We used to do everything together! Birthdays, Christmases, Cinco De Mayo, Holy Week… Then I had to start hanging around Bonnie… Yeah, I know how much of a bitch she can be to the point of being unbearable, and lord knows how many times I wanted to punch her face in. But deep down, she's a decent person at heart. Having sisters who pretty much hate you just for existing doesn't help… Even through all of that, our friendship still remained strong." Looking down, Hope shook her head. "Then there was your Quinceañera…"

She shook her head, "Even to this day I still don't understand how it went wrong! Yeah, I knew that I pretty much no-showed the dress rehearsal, but damn it, I made it a point to be there! Then Bonnie and Tara came over. They ended up throwing me a surprise birthday party at Tara's house and Blake and Jack were there! I tried to explain that I had to get to the Hilton, but Bonnie told me they wanted to meet me. 'It would be just for a minute! Then you could go to her Quince…whatever.' And you know I've been trying to get them to notice us for months anyway. So I thought, I talk to them for a few minutes, talk about you and maybe talk them into coming to the Quinceañera. If only it turned out that way…

"I wish I could say that I tried to talk them into coming. I wish I could say that I explained to them how the Quinceañera was just as an important day for me as well. But I can't. I honestly forgot all about it. Those guys… We were flirting and talking and… Your party was far from my mind. Yeah, I know: Then why was I wearing such a fancy dress then? Surly I overdressed for something like that, right? Well, it was my party and I can overdress if I wanted to." She snorted, "Look at me, trying to justify what I did. Trying to blame Bonnie for what happened. All it showed was how grown apart we really were… Kinda sad, though… I didn't even have the audacity to talk to you back then, only now that you're unconscious I can say what I've been meaning to say.

"It would've been better if you yelled at me, berated me, tell me how much of a horrible friend I was! What you did was worse than any of that. You didn't even mention it to me. You acted as if it was no big deal! That was what hurt me the most. You've been talking about it for the whole month before, like it was going to be the best day of your life! How important it was for me to be there, and then you just write it off. So your so-called best friend blew off one of the most important days of your life, big deal! That hurt me. It was as if I didn't matter. Then again, why should I? If I, after all we've been through, with our history together, didn't think much about our friendship, then why should you? Why should one person put so much into something as important as that when the other is hardly making the effort?" Hope sighed, "Anyway Marcella, what I'm trying to say is… Well… I want to say I'm-"

Before she could finish, she felt a loud banging sound, "What the-?" Similar sounds came afterwards as their frequency increased more and more, to the point where it was just a racket. Hope sighed, "Great…" Leaving from the infirmary, she rushed toward the others. Were they hearing this?

"Maaan…" Kittina let out a soft growl, angrily dropping a spoon into the half-empty sundae as she rushed towards the door. "Stay here, I'll take care of these guys!"

"I'll give you a hand!" Ron offered, following. Causing skeptical eyes to rise…

"Uhh… No offense, but I think you'll be a lot more helpful if you stayed here."

"Look, I've been doing some training as of late to get stronger! I realized that I've been slowing KP down and putting her in jeopardy and I vowed to never let it happen again. And besides, from the sound of that, there are more than just a few guys trying to start a racket. Everyone else is either in the warehouse or in this ship. And the odds aren't exactly in your favor. Trust me, I know some moves and I don't mean those pseudo moves you see from TV." Ron narrowed his eyes, "I'm not letting you go it alone."

Kittina was at a crossroads. Would she let the guy who - let's be honest – was much of a threat as a grain of salt help her (or become a liability), or will she have to lock him (and the others if they had similar ideas) inside the Ra Celsius while she (hopefully) took care of the problems outside. It was then when she narrowed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision. "Let's do this!"

"I won't let you down!" With conviction filled within him, Ron followed the cat girl Mu-Type out of the ship as Tara and Josh turned to each other.

"Do you really think Ron can-"

"I've watched him train with Zach, Josh." Tara assured, "Ron can hold his own. …I think."

"Well he's sure as hell not going to do this alone!"

The former couple turned towards the source of the voice as they watched Hope walk to the door. "Hope, what are you-"

She cut off Tara, "If Ron can go out there without being a liability then surely I can, too!" Small cracking and popping sounds came as Hope stretched her arms. "Besides, I'm so filled with so much tension right now I feel like taking on the whole army!"

"But-"

"Tara, relax! I'm a Mu-Type, remember?" She grinned before exiting the door. Upon taking a step outside, she saw a large crowd of people, most likely Mu-Types, surrounding the entire airship. "We're real popular…" Hope didn't have much time to take in the size of this mob as they've already proceeded to make their attack.

Opening the door only by a small crack, Tara and Josh watched as the three tried to fight off the apparent invasion. Given that she was a part of Omega Strike, it was expected of Kittina having a decent time dealing with the incoming attackers, seeing that while they were Mu-Types, fighters they definitely weren't. A few high kicks followed by hard swipes from her claws, each of her attackers were made quick work of. Being quick, flexible, and agile helped in her combat ability.

Surprisingly, Ron managed to be at least decent enough to hold his own. Granted he was never much of a fighter to begin with, he still managed to make the best of what he had against the ongoing onslaught. Mostly due to dodging attacks and using their own momentum to their advantage! It was just as Zach said. Fighting was like a game of human chess in which one bad move was enough to leave a fighter in a vulnerable position. Given the possible consequences if he would go all out with his hidden power, Ron felt it was best to continue using their strength to his own advantage. 'Why can't I be this bad ass at school?'

Throwing a pipe-wielding thug onto the ground, Hope decided to make the use of her current attire by driving the spiked heel of her boot into his chest. She had to admit that this fighting was quite therapeutic. As more and more kept coming her way, she continued to take them down. A punch, a kick or two, all of them were sent kissing the pavement. Whether if it was because of her new Mu-Type powers, or that she was always this strong, Hope didn't mind. Dare to say, she was beginning to enjoy herself a bit. Having the right visualization of her target helped full-stop! All she had to do was to replace the face of the idiot who ran at her with that of a certain, redheaded, perverted rapist's and she would have the motivation she needed to take him down, _hard_. As far as she was concerned, no punishment was too great for Julius Faust. She wondered if he survived their little "hook up." If he didn't, that's too bad. If he did, more fun for her. As more and more punches and kicks were thrown, the beating these thugs were receiving was only a sample of what she had in store for him.

…

"Machpunch…"

The behemoth turned to his masked teammate, "What's up?"

"Bonnie's inside the chamber behind you. Xanthos has some type of strong glass that's difficult to break. "I've already made a crack in it but working from there you can bust it open."

"That's where this gal pal of yers?" He growled. Why did _he_ have to save the girl?

"X has the right idea." Mindflare added. "You're strongest of all of us, and therefore the best chance of freeing her. Meanwhile, we'll keep Xanthos and his clones busy." Seeing that Xanthos has managed to clone himself, tripling his threat level, it was suicide to continue to fight him. Not to mention severing his limbs only served to multiply him. With the chamber already filled with Bonnie inside, she was now a Mu-Type yet she was still in danger. With the small cracks, using fire would cause the whole building to explode. In this situation, winning against Xanthos was impossible and escape was the best option. The mission to find and recover the Xenocide was a colossal failure, and Xanthos has already made use of it.

"Fine…" Machpunch narrowed his eyes. This better be worth it. X owed him for this – Big time.

"Now… Prepare to meet your impending doom!" Xanthos and his clones rushed towards the traitors of the Mu-Type supremacy as they paired up with the members: Mindflare and Quickstrike with the clones, and X with the original. As gallantly they fought, the three would've been lucky if they were able to take down Xanthos himself with his increase in power. But having to face three of him? That was a nightmare neither could escape. Trying to defeat him in a fight at this point would be the height of idiocy. At best, they were better off trying to hold him off while Machpunch rescued Bonnie.

Dodging Xanthos' tentacles wasn't hard for Quickstrike, who was fast enough to dodge all of his attacks. However, with his speed came occasional difficulty in control. The faster he became, the less control he maintained. Moving too fast at high, erratic speeds was dangerous as without care he could end up slamming into a wall or worse…

"Fool, you think you can compare against the likes of me?" The clone taunted as he continued his dodged assault, knowing full well that the speedster couldn't keep it up forever. He would soon tire and once he did, that would be the moment of his demise.

As a beam tug-o-war began, Mindflare struggled to fight against the pressure against the second clone. As taxing it was on his brain, he had to keep the pressure up. He couldn't lose to Xanthos, especially not a clone! He could put as much as he could into it to take him down. His powers virtually had no limits, as it was based on willpower of the mind. Then again, it had one disadvantage.

His Mu-Type abilities were ESP, Telekinesis, and blasts of energy. All based on brainpower. For years, Mindflare had trained his mind each day, strengthening it both with knowledge and endurance. He knew that where strength failed, the mind would prevail. He would push his mind to its limits and further if he could. However, each time he tried to go that one step beyond, he often caused rigorous strain on his mind. Too much strain could possibly cause some irreparable damage due to stress. An exhausted body was one thing, but an exhausted mind was even worse – Especially during the middle of a fight! Sure, one may be too physically weak to do anything, but without a clear, functioning mind, it wouldn't be much of an issue. At least it was possible for a weak, exhausted person to get out of a situation, given the right state of mind.

Still, with as much at stake, Mindflare couldn't fall here. Not now, not to Xanthos! He vowed that he would never allow anyone else to be used as a guinea pig for that madman's experiments, and he intended to keep that promise. Tightening both arms while bracing himself in a supportive stance, he unleashed as much of his power as he could, in order to hold the clone back. If only for enough time for Machpunch to get the girl… The mission to find the Xenocide was a failure, as Xanthos had already put it to use. But may they could at least save her…

"Where's the damn thing…" At the chamber, Machpunch searched for the supposed crack X made in the glass chamber. This was ridiculous, _him_ having to play the hero in this rescue mission. And for a _girl_, no less! It was because of this Bonnie girl that their mission was a bust. Otherwise they would've had more man power in searching for the Xenocide in the first place. Whatever… This girl better be worth trashing the mission…

Dodging several blows, X soon found himself knocked back into the chamber once more as a psychotic smirk showed on Xanthos' face, "Even now, despite witnessing the true power of Xenocide, you still dare to stand against me?" As he ranted, Mindflare and Quickstrike also received critical blows, knocking both of them into the recovering X. "You came here expecting to fight a mad man, a monster, but instead you found one that transcends beyond such restrictions of mere human genealogy?"

Recovering, the three looked as they found themselves surrounded by Xanthos… all three of him. "Compared to me, you are but insects beneath my heel. Behold!" The clones following his lead, Xanthos raised his hands as a wave of energy began to form around him. Upon reaching its peak, a large-sized ball of energy has formed, to the point where it nearly touched the top of the warehouse. "This is enough to level everything within a 20 mile radius! Not a single cell can withstand this amount of destruction! Although I, on the other hand, will survive from this, this is where you will all meet your end!"

Upon eying the large ball of purple energy, fear began to creep into the three Mu-Types. If that ball of energy hit, forget blowing everyone and everything in the warehouse, it was enough to possibly blow up all of Middleton! Dodging it was not an option, but how to maintain it? Mindflare narrowed his eyes, that psycho… He was willing to destroy the whole city just for his ambition! And Bonnie, too! The girl who was his lab rat would be destroyed without him getting results! Was anyone safe from this monster?

"This is the end… Prepare to DI-EEGH…" Wincing, Xanthos felt a sharp pain throughout his body as the gathered energy began to slowly evaporate… "W-what… is happening… to me…?"

"Uhh guys?" Quickstrike watched the pained Mu-Type, noticing his clones beginning to decay into rotten flesh and bone…

"Stay on your toes…" Mindflare reminded. While Xanthos seemed to be in pain, for what it was worth it could be on the verge of something worse!

X looked back, "Machpunch, how's the rescue coming?"

"It wasn't easy findin' yer mark!" The larger Mu-Type snapped. "Next time, try not to fly while tryin' to bust something open, huh?"

"Guys!"

Hearing the voice of the arrival, X turn toward its direction, "Kim!"

"What's going o-" Kim's eyes widened at the sight, "Wh-what's with Xanthos?"

"We don't know," Mindflare answered, "Assist Machpunch with freeing the girl!"

Kim blinked, "Bonnie? She's in there?"

Machpunch wasn't happy with the news of her assistance, "Great…"

"So not the time for your sexism!" The heroine snapped as she looked for an alternate way to opening the chamber. From seeing Machpunch hammering away at the glass that continued to resist his punches – even at their ferocity– there had to be another way! If only she could find it…

Xanthos' body soon became erratic, as another limb began to tear out from the side of his torso as another from his back. Soon, his labcoat and black shirt were torn off from his increasing mass as more and more limbs began to grow from his body. Each at variable sizes; Huge, long, short, stumpy… His face began to be stretched as fangs began to grow from within his teeth.

X watched on in horror as the doctor continued to mutate. This… was this the result of Xanthos' new Xenocide? Was this Bonnie's fate? Was this what she had to look forward to? "What's taking so long, Machpunch!"

"Don't look at me! This glass chamber just won't budge!" Machpunch shouted, frustration clearly showed. It seemed not matter how hard he punched, how much of a direct he made on the crack, all it did at best was increase its size. Xanthos really must've though this one through…

"There's just got to be a way to open it!" Kim saw the unconscious form of Bonnie inside. Just how long was she in there for? Too long, as far as everyone was concerned… 'Bonnie, I'm so sorry you were driven to do this…'

"Maybe I can help!"

Reacting, Kim looked behind, "Saber!"

"Stand back! While the amount of gas inside has decreased, it doesn't make it any less dangerous!" Her visor closing, Saber searched around the chamber, "There's gotta be a port…" Upon seeing a small hole nearby, "That'll do…" Extending her index finger, what appeared to be a thin spike extended from there as it entered through the slot…

Kim watched on, "What are you doing?"

"The only available option left – Hacking it open!" As seconds past by, frustration began to show on the girl's face. 'Come on… Work, damn it…'

A loud rage-filled scream filling the entire room, Mindflare managed to dodge a swinging limb before narrowly avoiding a blast of violet energy from the mouth of it owner. He watched Xanthos' own flesh began to ripple as he started destroying everything in sight, his limbs swinging and striking erratically. "What's taking so long?"

"Almost got it…" Within a few more seconds, the glass cylinder slowly began to rise. "Everyone get back! Quickstrike, try to redirect the gas away from the girl!"

"On it!" The speedster ran towards the chamber as he examined the amount of gas inside. There wasn't as much before, but it was still best to take precaution. Extending his arm, he began to rapidly rotate it in a circular motion as the gas began to be sucked into the vacuum. He turned his head away to avoid sniffing the gas, "Get her out of there! I don't know how much longer I can keep the gas under control!"

Taking it as a cue, Kim quickly moved towards the bounded girl, "Bonnie! Oh my god…"

Saber followed as she watched Kim release her from her restraints, "…T-that's Bonnie?"

Kim felt the girl collapse into her arms, "You're going to be okay, Bonnie… You're going to be okay…"

Machpunch narrowly avoided the falling debris as Xanthos continued its blindly rampage, "Anytime today would be nice!"

X turned to Quickstrike, "Aim the gas towards Xanthos and I'll try to freeze him in place!"

"Ugh…Sounds like a plan," He winced, fatigue from maintaining the gas in his vacuum showing.

"Ready? On three!" X placed himself as a sturdy stance, hands beginning to glow from the gathering energy.

"…"

"…"

"THREE!"

Releasing the gas from the vacuum, Quickstrike aimed the Xenocide gas toward Xanthos as X unleashed a high-powered blast of ice towards Xanthos. If this worked, Xanthos would absorb all of the Xenocide before he would be frozen. Given the amount of power used to freeze him, all it would take is one hard strike to shatter him. Eliminating both the Xenocide and him at once! As the gas begun to be absorbed as planned, X unleashed his charged blast. Gradually the abomination's movement became slower and slower from the freezing before he came to a complete stop.

"It's working!" Mindflare observed. He would be a fool to believe that it would be enough to stop him. Knowing the contents of that new Xenocide (or lack thereof), it could have additional effects or worse! Not to mention him absorbing more of it. Still, considering the alternative of letting it out in the city, this was the best course of action. However, within the newly-made sculpture of ice, he noticed a purple glow. "Oh no…"

"Aw man, what a drag…" X notice as well. Xanthos in his current state was bad enough, but now it seemed that he was now a ticking time bomb! Did they actually make the situation _worse_?

"I was afraid of this…" Saber frowned, "From what I scanned, that Xenocide is highly unstable!"

Kim blinked, "Unstable?" If that was the case, then what did it mean for Bonnie?

Quickstrike turn to Mindflare, "Any ideas Fearless Leader?"

"Same as always… RUN!" Within those words, everyone made a break for it to the exit, with Bonnie being carried by Machpunch. Hopefully through all of the falling debris and small explosions, they could make it to the Ra Celsius in time to escape.

…

"That's right, run on home!" Kittina cheered as the last of the mob began their retreat. "Alright, now that's what I call fun!"

"Aw yeah, look at 'em run!" Ron joined in, "Booyah!"

Hope had no interest in joining in, rather looking towards the building as crashing, rumbling sounds were heard. "Uhh guys…?"

"Oh what's wrong? C'mon, join in! We've totally drove the bad guys away! There's nothing more-" Kittina turned to the object of Hope's attention. Upon sight, it seemed that the whole building was crumbling. "Uh oh…" As if on cue, her communicator began to beep as she activated her headset, "What's up?"

"_Kittina, start the Ra Celsius! We're leaving, NOW!"_

She blinked at Mindflare's loud tone, "What's going-"

"_The whole place is about to blow! We got the girl and we really need get out of here now! Make sure everyone's secured and on board. Also, get Stoppable and Mankey to the cargo area!"_

"What? Cargo area? Aren't you being a bit-"

"_We have a girl that just absorbed god knows how much amount of Xenocide and the last thing we need is to make two more Mu-Types! I'll explain it to them later, but for now just do it!"_

"Roger!" Cutting transmission, Kittina turned to Ron. "Sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to put you and Josh in the cargo area."

Ron blinked as he saw the cat girl scurry inside of the air ship, "What, why?"

"I'll explain in a bit, right now we need to get this ship running! This whole place is about to explode!"

"EXPLODE!" Both teens shouted in unison before following. If there was one thing they could agree on, is that they didn't want to be there when the place exploded.

"Guys get ready! We gotta get out of this place!" Kittina informed Josh and Tara, "Josh, you and Ron need to come with me."

Josh blinked as he saw Ron and Hope rush inside. "Me? For wha-Hey!"

"Sorry about this," She said before pushing Ron inside of the elevator as well before hitting the correct button inside. Destination: Cargo area. "At least you two can keep Crystal company!"

"Hey! What's the big idea-" The closing door cut Josh's complaint short as she watched the indicators above flash until it showed that the elevator has reached its designated destination.

Placing a key inside of a slot, she disabled the elevator, "Good, now to warm up the engines…" The cat girl scurried to the pilot area as just as quickly she started the engines.

Tara was confused at how fast things were going, "What's going on? Why did you do that to Josh and Ron?"

"Trust me, it's for the best!" She shouted from the pilot's seat, "You better strap yourselves in!"

"Best to go along with it, Tar! This whole place is about to explode!" Hope informed, strapping on the safety belts in the seat.

"Explode!" Tara's thoughts immediately went to X, Kim, and the others. Hopefully they'd make it out in time.

"Alright… The engines are up and running. As soon as they get here we can go!" Kittna sighed, "Just hope it's real soon…" As if on cue, she felt a slight gust of wind from behind as she looked back, 'That must be Quickstrike.' Leaping out from the chair, she quickly moved to follow her teammate, which led her to the infirmary. "Quickstrike, what's happening? What's wrong with her?"

"This girl took in a lot of Xenocide!" He said, gently placing her on a bed nearby the door. "The other should be just behind! Get the ship ready to launch!"

"Engines are already fired up! As soon as everyone else arrives, we're outta here!"

The Cat girl turned towards the door. Flames began to sprout from the rooftops of the building. All the other warehouses were on fire! Hopefully the fire department was on their way. Then again, for their safety, hopefully they were stuck in traffic. Seconds later, she received another transmission. "What's up!"

"_Kittina, go now!" _

She blinked at Mindflare's order. "What! But-"

_"We have it under control! We can fly!"_

"But what about-"

"_X and I both have Machpunch, Saber has Kim! Just start the ship, _now_!"_

"Fine…" Kittina went to the pilot's seat. She didn't like it, but orders were orders!

Quickstrike noticed her movement, "Hey Kit, what're ya doing?"

"Mindflare told us to take off! Seems that it's getting worse!"

Tara blinked, "But how are they-"

"They said they're gonna fly their way here!"

Skepticism showed on the speedster's face, "Machpunch?"

"He could always bulk down, and for precaution X and Mindflare are carrying him."

He crossed his arms, "Still… I dunno like it!"

"This isn't debatable, are you gonna buckle up or not?" Mindflare and the others could take care of themselves. Besides, they had seven civilians on board this ship, two of them not even Mu-Types! It was at higher priority to protect them than to risk putting them in danger just to wait for a few stragglers.

Sighing, Quickstrike took a seat next to Tara, "You're the boss!"

"Good!" Strapping herself in, the younger girl grabbed onto the controls as the Ra Celsius began its ascension. Worry showed on her face as, while it was the best decision considering the situation, the thought of leaving their friends behind didn't sit well with her. Hopefully they'll make it out of their before the explosion. Especially Machpunch…

Once they were at a high-enough altitude, Kittina looked downward to see if anyone were coming out from the building. 'Come on…' More and more warehouses nearby were becoming engulfed in flames as the explosion became near and near… Within moments she noticed a figure flying upward at high speed. Upon it coming closer, her eyes went wide in excitement! "Saber!"

Upon entering the ship, Kim was released from Saber's grip as she let out a sigh of relief, "That was a close call."

Her cybernetic wings folding then retracting, Saber glanced outside through the door, "It's not over yet…"

Quickstrike turned to the girls, "Where are the guys!"

"They were just behind us!" Saber insisted, "They should've been here by now!" She blinked at the sight, "Here they come now!"

Hope blinked as from a corner of her eye she saw the boys, as well as a very unwanted glow from a building below. "Uhh…they better hurry it up!"

"Everyone hang on…" She declared. As soon as they made it, they were punching it out of there! From the glow that seemed to be expanding, it didn't look like it was going to stop at the entire warehouse area! "C'mon guys…" Within a few seconds, she and Kim reached towards the door, carefully holding on to the nearby handles to prevent falling off, as the trio managed to reach the door.

Machpunch managed to grab both ladies hands as they managed to pull him inside with X and Mindflare following behind. "Is everyone on board?"

"All Mu-Types and Non-Mu-Types are accounted for."

"Good," Forcibly shutting the door, Mindflare glanced at Kittina, "Get us out of here!"

"Roger!" Back in her chair, Kittina set the thrusters to the max as the Ra Celsius rocketed upward, moving further away from the glowing energy! All were seated and secured, save for one…

Kim rushed to the window as she looked down as a purple explosion began to engulf the area. Much to her horror, it began to expand more and more until it was beyond the area of the warehouse. "Oh no…" There were buildings nearby. Buildings that were not abandoned or vacant, but were in use! Housing, businesses, people could be inside right now and have no idea of what was happening or coming! And the worst part? This was a result of their involvement. While they were in a difficult position in the first place and blasting the gas of Xenocide directly towards Xanthos and freezing him inside did seem like a good idea at the time to minimize damages, all it seemed to do was make him into something resembling an atomic bomb! Who knew what would happen to Middleton now…

"Damn…" Quickstrike shook his head, "Wonder how many people were there?"

"Hopefully not a lot…" X sighed. As horrible as his plan was in hindsight, it was just as likely to not have made a difference. As the brightness of the explosion began to dissolve, where the area of the warehouses once stood laid a deep crater. "Oh god.."

"I really hope nobody's there…" Tara began to worry as more began to look out the window.

"Many of them already began to run away before we even heard of the explosion." Hope mentioned, seeing things half full.

"Which would be worse: People getting hit by the explosion, or by the gas of Xenocide?" Saber sighed, Both outcomes were terrible on its own, but these were which there were no lesser evils.

"Is everyone alright?" Mindflare asked, seeing that the Ra Celsius was at a high enough altitude out of range. As he received nods and positive responses, he let out a sigh. "I do not know what horror was unleashed, but it's best to prepare for the worse. This may be another Xenocide Explosion."

"And with that…" Saber concluded, "More Mu-Types."

Machpunch let out a groan out of frustration, "Looks like Xanthos won this time."

"Worse, we don't know how much of his new Xenocide he got shipped out of there before the explosion. My friends, this may be the beginning of pure terror. Not to mention the side effects of the Genocide."

"First things first," Mindflare reminded, "We need to check on Stoppable and Mankey. Sending them to the cargo area was abrupt and they deserve an explanation of what's happening. Also, we need to get Bonnie to a hospital, immediately."

"Actually, we can take her to my house!" Kim informed. "My Mom's a doctor so she can take a look at Bonnie. Plus she has Dr. Helix' number. And knowing my wanted status it would do me a great favor if I could avoid any chance of someone calling the police."

Mindflare nodded, "I understand. We'll head to your house."

"Thank you." Kim knew it was selfish of her to make such a request, but she wasn't going to leave Bonnie alone. The reason why she's in this whole mess in the first place was her fault, as she drove her into Xanthos' hands. Bonnie had to survive this, she just had to! When she woke up, she would tell her how sorry she was. And, if possible by some way, she would make it up to her. She could only hope that it wasn't too late to save her…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Bonnie is rescued, but what awaits her hereafter?

**Chapter 31:** Revelation! The Eternal Disgrace!


	31. Revelation! The Eternal Disgrace!

**Chapter 31: ** Revelation! The Eternal Disgrace!

"So here we are… Trapped in the cargo area like we're second class citizens."

Ron sighed at Josh's woes. He could understand Josh's frustration with the situation. One moment he was kicking butt against those Mu-Types, the next he and Josh are confined in the cargo area. When you look at it, they weren't the only ones. Crystal was there as well, but was still asleep inside of the container. Even if she wasn't, she wasn't sure if she would appreciate her current company. Josh maybe, but him? No so much. Still, beggars can be choosers… "Hold on, Kittina did say that she would explain things to us. I mean it's not like they'd do it without a good reason."

"I don't know, Ron! It's just… I'm worried about Kim, y'know! I mean from her becoming a wanted woman, nearly getting burned to a crisp by Shego from what I heard… Before I could see if she was alright, I find myself thrown in here!" Josh shook his head, "I dunno… This is starting to be more than I can handle."

"Look, I'm worried about Kim, too! And besides, if they don't tell us, I'm sure Tara and Hope will!" As if on cue, a hissing sound of the door opening was heard, "This could be them right now…"

However, it was neither Tara nor Hope, nor was it even Kim. Instead it was Mindflare, black coat and all, "I'm sorry for your abrupt exile to the cargo area, but for the safety of both of you it was necessary."

"How necessary?" Josh asked, skeptical.

Having gained the attention of the boys, the black-clad Mu-type proceeded to explain. "Your friend has just absorbed a large amount of Xenocide so we had to make sure you two were far away from her. The Xenocide gas is highly contagious and even by a single sniff or contact of the skin could cause a transformation within you."

Ron blinked, "So… Are you saying the Bonnie's now a…"

"Most likely." He nodded, "However, as contagious as Xenocide is, Mu-Types or anyone previously exposed to Xenocide are immune to its effects, which is why Tara and Hope remain on the bridge! Even the clothes of one exposed to the gas could carry the gas and infect another. But seeing as the Xenocide used on Bonnie was experimental, it may be dangerous to even Mu-Types. With that in mind, it puts you at a greater risk."

Josh asked, "Where's Bonnie now?"

"She's in the infirmary being examined. Given that there are still traces of the new Xenocide above within the ship, you'll have to stay here a bit longer."

Ron pouted, "Man, that tanks!"

"Don't worry, we're taking Bonnie to your friend Kim's house for her mother to examine her. For reasons that came to my attention, this is the best course of action instead of taking her to the MMC."

Both boys nodded. Despite all that has happened, to the police Kim was still a wanted criminal. And showing up at a public place would be asking for a pair of cuffs to be slapped on her.

"We'll drop the both of you off at your homes afterward."

"Wait, couldn't you drop us back near the mall! I mean that's where I parked my car before we headed toward the warehouse!" Josh was grateful he had the hindsight not to bring his car to the warehouse, given the odds of it being salvaged for parts. Not to mention the explosion…

"It'll be no problem. Again, sorry for inconvenience! But you'll have to remain here for your own safety."

"We understand," Ron said as Josh nodded in agreement. As much as it sucked to be stuck here, at least they wouldn't get any of that gas into their systems. For the sake of their health, some sacrifices had to be made…

**Possible Home**

"Mom? Mom!" Kim called out, the door opened "Please be here Mom…"

"Kim!" Hearing the sound of her daughter's voice, Anne quickly rushed out from the kitchen. "Where have you been! What's-"

"No time to explain!" Kim stated as Saber carried Bonnie inside, "Bonnie needs help, bad!"

Anne saw the unconscious form of the girl carried in the armored girl's arms, "Dear lord, what happened to her?"

"She nearly suffocated under the Xenocide gas! Tara's already calling her mom for a change of clothes" Saber looked around, "Where's the bathroom?"

"This way, Saber! Hurry!" Kim led the way as the girls carried Bonnie to the bathroom. Upon entering, Saber used her elbow to shut the door.

Saber slowly set Bonnie into the tub before moving to remove her sneakers, "Help me undress her!"

She blinked as she watched her shoes and socks casually tossed aside, "What?"

"We have to wash off any excess Xenocide before she infects anyone else!" She proceeded to unbutton her pants, "Got a plastic bag we can use?"

"Hold on…" Kim opened the door as she darted towards the kitchen, much to her mother's confusion and shock.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, you tell me what is going on in there, right now!" Anne demanded. It was the least she could do for her seeing as she's basically harboring a fugitive, even if she was her only daughter…

"Long story short, Bonnie reeks of the Xenocide and we're trying to wash it off before she even talks to anyone."

"Xenocide, what are you-" The older woman's eyes widened, "No… How did she-"

"Xanthos…" Her eyes narrowed," He manipulated Bonnie into getting in a chamber, then he released who knows how much gas in their!"

"We gotta call Lorenzo!" Anne raced towards the phone. Hopefully he'd know what to do. "How's Bonnie doing?"

"Saber's cleaning her off! Tara's already called her mom, so she should be there soon." Kim blinked, "Oh right!" She opened the cabinet under a sink as she pulled from a roll inside a black strip which unfolded into a bag. Having what she came out her for, she rushed back to the bathroom. "How is she?"

"She's still unconscious, but still alive." Saber said as the girl in question, now completely naked, was submerged in warm water from the neck down. "Is her mom coming?"

"Tara just texted me! She say that she's was in the middle of an important dinner with her sisters, but said that she would get there as soon as she could."

"That's a relief…" Saber sighed, glancing down at the poor girl. She knew it was wrong and she felt guilty about it. But she couldn't help but feel some resentment towards her. She thought it was because of her drugging her best friend, but it wasn't that. After all, _he_ forgave her for it. "You got the bag?"

Kim nodded as she proceeded to place the discarded clothes inside. "I should go wash them now, huh?"

"Do it twice, just to be sure!" Saber suggested.

As Kim went to open the door, she turned back, "Hey Saber…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Xanthos is really gone?" As big and powerful that explosion was, no one could've survived that. Then again, between the two of them she was the veteran in dealing with someone like Alexander Xanthos.

She sighed, "He shouldn't have survived, but knowing his track record, none of us would be surprised if he did. Still, at least that knowledge alone is motivation for us to keep on our toes."

"That must be a hassle!"

"It always is! Then again, knowing that you can face the worst, knowing what's at risk, and still keep going really builds character." Saber sighed, "Kim, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Bonnie, how do you feel about her? You guys aren't friends, aren't you?"

Sighing, Kim knew that this wouldn't be easy to explain. It was her fault that Bonnie even considered becoming a Mu-Type in the first place. "To be honest, no… Until recently, we were rivals on the cheerleading squad. Each of us always trying to surpass the other ever since Middle School. …Well, on her side at least. I on the other hand always managed to come out on top. That's why she's always resented me."

"Let me guess: She's one of those spoiled brats with an entitlement complex. Thinks they're the greatest gift to the world. Belittles everyone who doesn't fit their ideals or standards, becomes outraged at those who surpass them or throw them back in their face… In short, it's all about them, and to hell with everyone else.

"That's… a harsh way of putting it…"

'I knew there was a reason why I had those feelings about her…'

"…But it's not her fault. She comes from a family who are very big on success, especially her older sisters. And from meeting them, I could see where she gets most of her bad attitude from."

"So it's like that, huh?"

"It doesn't excuse it, but it does explain it…" Kim sighed, "I just hope Bonnie will forgive me someday."

"If she's as much of a good person as you think she is, she will! Just give her time, Kim. She's been through a lot."

"Yeah…" She shook her head, "That bastard… I'll make him pay for what he's done! If he manages to recover even an ounce of that Xenocide of his…" She sighed, "And the worst of it, it's all my fault! I'm the one who help him get those materials in the first place!"

"Kim…"

"No, it's like what you said before! I didn't even think about what those chemicals were used for! All I cared about was finding some way to rid Middleton of the Mu-Type problem. I fell for a friendly face and took his word at face value. I've already did a background check on him, but I should've followed my intuition and looked into it more!"

"Look Kim, we all make mistakes! We're not going to get anywhere if we're beating ourselves up, let alone each other. We're all going to have to work together on this. Helix will look into making a cure against Xanthos' Xenocide. We'll find Xanthos and bring him to justice." Her eyes narrowed, "And this time, it'll be the last time…"

Kim's eyes widened, hearing her words, "Wait… The cure!"

Saber blinked, "What?"

"The cure!" Opening the door, Kim quickly ran towards her room, "Xanthos gave it to me as a reward for my help!"

Saber followed, "Kim wait! Are you even sure that it'll be able to help Bonnie!"

"It's better than nothing!" She shouted from upstairs as she rushed to the desk in her room. "Where is it? Come on…"

"How do you know that this isn't another one of Xanthos' tricks?"

"How do you known _that_ isn't one of Xanthos' tricks?" Kim replied to the possibility. Xanthos has proven himself to be manipulative and untrustworthy. Therefore, accepting anything he gives or says was a bad move. Then again, he may actually _expect_ them to think this way so he might have given her the cure as part of his mind games. The idea of her throwing out the one cure that could've saved Bonnie was horrifying. She wasn't sure if what she was going to do was the right move. But damn it, with Bonnie's life at stake, that would be a risk she would just have to take.

Quickly going down the stairs, Kim reentered the bathroom as she held the vial in her hand. "I hope this works…"

"Let me handle this…" Receiving the vial, Saber removed a syringe from the side of her thigh as she poured the vial's contents inside, "I hope you know what you're doing Kim…"

"What else can we do? We saw what happened to Xanthos after he took that new Xenocide. Bonnie received the same thing, god know how much of it! Right now, this is our only chance to save Bonnie from that."

"Okay…" Grabbing her wrist, Saber was handed a cotton ball and bottle of witch hazel to clean the designated spot before making the puncture. As she watched the syringe's contents injected into her body, Kim's attention turned to Bonnie. She began to shake as she could've sworn she heard whimpering sounds from her. After the injection was finished, Saber placed a bandage onto the designated spot. "It's done…"

"So what do we do now?" Kim glanced at Bonnie. It seemed that she would be okay, but given the circumstances, it would be overzealous to believe that.

"All we can do now is wait," She informed. "…And pray."

…

"Are you sure you guys can handle this alone?" Zach asked as he stood outside the door to the Possible home.

"Who needs you at all, Asters?" Said the playfully-condescending voice of Quickstrike, "Seriously, we have it under control. We're just checking for survivor from the wreckage."

"Alright, but be careful!"

"Take it easy man! What you need to be doing is thinking about that hottie you-"

Cutting the transmission, Zach took a deep breath. He was supposed to have stayed at the hospital, so that alone must've raised some suspicion about him. Still, if he kept to his cover story, everything should go well. "Here goes…" With a press of the button, the chime rang though out the house. 'Hopefully Bonnie's okay…'

The door opened, revealing a surprised Anne, "Zach?"

"Hello Dr. Possible!" He greeted, "I heard from Tara what happened to Bonnie! How is she?"

"She should be fine. Kim and Saber are taking care of her right now."

"Saber?" He feigned surprise. "What is she doing here? Must be serious…"

Anne raised a brow, "You know her?"

"She's one of more known Mu-Types back in Newport." Zach explained. "One of the better ones, to be exact…"

"Well she's in the bathroom with Bonnie right now." She gave a stern glance towards the boy, "Don't get any ideas. I know how boys like you think at your age."

"…Okay?" Zach did not expect a response like that from her.

"Come on in, Bonnie could use some familiar faces." She invited as the dreadlocked boy entered the house.

…

_"You're the last person to talk about egos!"_

_"This coming from the girl who's been trying to steal Josh Mankey from Kim for months?"_

"_You always did have a knack for being ugly anyway!"_

"_Honestly, as misinformed as you are, it's a wonder how you managed to keep up with her this long!"_

"_But what could one expect from one such as pathetic as Bonnie? After all, I got the brains…"_

"_And I got the looks…"_

"_And Bonnie got the rest!"_

"_Can we talking about something else besides you for a change?"_

"_Once we're finished, you can put all of you past worries, all of your old indiscretions to the side."_

"_Sure I do! In fact I have plenty of things I'd rather do than to go out with you. For one, I'd take the trash can in my kitchen, dump its contents onto the floor, organize them by expiration date, and finally put it all back in."_

"_For years now, ever since middle school, you've done some despicable, low, and outright wrong things to people and Tara and I stood by you."_

As she tossed and turned, the voices continued to haunt Bonnie. Taunting her, laughing at her futile attempt of survival! Try as she might, she wasn't sure if she felt like waking up. What kind of life would she have now that she actually went through with it? What kind of life would she have now that she was a Mu-Type?

Her blue eyes slowly opening, she found herself in a dark room. However, the moon's lighting served enough for her to give her enough visibility. She saw a telescope as well as a few pieces of art. But the most notable thing she saw was right beside her. 'A Pandaroo?' Her eyes widened as the realization set in…

She was in Kim's house, more specifically her room!

"How the hell did I get here, and in Possible's room no less…" As her bare foot touched the carpet, she was stunned. Wasn't she at least wearing socks? She looked down, only to find she was wearing a small blue t-shirt and matching sweats – Her sleepwear. 'What, since when did I want to have a sleepover with Kim, anyway?'

Looking to get to the bottom of this, Bonnie made a hasted exit from her rival…no, her _sworn_ _enemy's_ room. Upon reaching the stairs was when she heard a familiar voice…

"…And now we have to come here for _her_? Hasn't she done enough damage to this family already?"

She blinked, 'Connie? What is she doing here?' If she was here, then definitely…

"I mean we had to leave dinner for this loser?" As expected, Lonnie was there, too. And from her tone of voice, she was just as thrilled about being there for her sister as Connie was. Go figure…

"Enough girls!" She heard her mother snap at them. "Don't you realize that Bonnie-"

"Oh fuck Bonnie!" Connie snapped. "All the troubles she's been having lately is her own fault! All you're doing is spoiling her, just as you always were."

"Well excuse me if Bonnie ruined your 'perfect evening.'" This time it was Possible's voice. But why was she getting involved? Hasn't she ruined her life enough? 'Maybe out of pity and so she could stroke her ego by playing the hero again.' "Can't you at least show at least a hint of sympathy for your sister?"

"She is not my sister!"

"Lonnie, not now!"

"FUCK THAT!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"NO, I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT! Every time we do something wrong at the slightest, you and Dad discipline us, you guys punish us to make sure that we never screw up again! But when Little Bon-Bon drugs somebody? Oh, you take away her credit cards. Sure, but compared to what you'd do if it were one of us? Slap of the wrist doesn't even begin to describe it!"

'Typical…' Bonnie thought bitterly. Always looking for any way to make her look bad in front of Mom just to satisfy their insecurities! At least she was standing up for her.

"Maybe if you weren't such-"

"MAYBE IF YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR ACTUAL DAUGHTERS INSTEAD OF THAT IMPOSTER-"

"ENOUGH! NOT IN FRONT OF-"

"NO, YOU ALWAYS PULL THIS BULLSHIT! YOU ACT AS IF YOUR LITTLE BON-BON'S THIS POOR DELICATE FLOWER! AS IF SHE'S YOUR BABY! WELL HERE'S A NEWFLASH REALITY CHECK FOR YA! SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S NEVER BEEN YOUR DAUGHTER, AND SHE'LL NEVER BE YOUR DAUGHTER! WE ARE!"

Bonnie's eyes widened at hearing this, "W-what?"

"For over 17 years you thought you could fool everyone by pretending that Bonnie was a member of this family when any fool can see that she never had what it took to be a true Rockwaller! Yeah, at first I thought it would be a nice experiment, 'Hey, let Lonnie be an older sister for a change.' But that usurper managed to ruin our family's reputation one too many times! I mean she couldn't even handle being Squad Captain for a month! And don't get me started on the school talent show! She got beat by a loser! SHE GOT BEAT. BY. A. LOSER! And this… _thing_ is supposed to be one of us?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, LONNIE! LIKE IT OR NOT, BONNIE IS YOUR SISTER! AND YOU WILL LOVE AND TREAT HER AS SUCH!" Lori screamed.

"So Bonnie's our sister, so what? Big deal!" Connie replied, the calmer of the two sisters. "Maybe Lonnie's being anal about this, but she has a point! You let this miserable excuse of a loser into our family and all she's done is ruin everything we worked for! If anything, the embarrassment should've died. It would've been the only positive contribution she ever made to this family!"

Those watching this family squabble couldn't help but feel angry, disgusted, horrified, or all of the above at the two sisters' behavior! Kim was just about ready to beat both girls into bleeding carcasses while Zach muttered actions that were along the lines of Chinese water torture. Anne wondered why Lori haven't disciplined them yet while Tara couldn't help but feel bad for Bonnie, hoping that she wasn't awake, let alone conscious to hear any of this. As if fate played a cruel joke, she noticed a familiar shadow at the stairway. 'Oh no…'

Connie noticed the platinum blonde's glance towards a particular direction, "What, you mean the loser for life's actually awake? That's too bad…" She mentioned nonchalantly.

Lori noticed her daughter… adopted daughter slowly walking down the steps, tears pouring down her eyes. 'No… Please say you didn't hear the whole thing, Bon-Bon…'

"M-mom?" She managed to choke, "…I-is it true? Am I really-"

"Bon-Bon…" Lori began to tear up as well. Seeing the pain in her baby's eyes… "My little Bon-Bon…"

"Oh will you stop with the crying bullshit, Mother?" Lonnie grew disgusted of this display of affection, especially towards the usurper. "Just tell her the truth already!"

"Since Mother doesn't want to face reality – _again_, looks like we'll have to do it!" Connie glared towards the younger girl, "That's right, Bonnie! You were adopted! For some reason, God knows why, Mom and Dad got the stupid idea to let some dirt-poor orphan girl into our family. You see, our real sister died before she was born. Mother here managed to miscarriage just days before she was supposed to be born. All because she was stupid enough to take a vacation to the East Cost _knowing_ that she was due in about a week or so, already showed a great example of her judgment. Then, she and Dad came home with you! They tried to pass you off as the new baby, but we weren't fooled! Something wasn't quite right about you. I mean sure we shared the same skin, hair and eye color, but something just didn't feel right! She just didn't scream Rockwaller!"

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was what they were saying really true? Was she really adopted? She noticed her mother being silent through this, so apparently there must have been some degree of truth to all this.

"Lonnie and I confronted Mother about it! She tried to deny it, but soon she had to own up and come clean. She told us to never tell anyone this including you, saying that she wanted you to grow up as a normal girl with a normal family!" The brunette scoffed, "What's normal about having to pretend that an imposter was a true member of the family, solely for her sake? And then we have to share our birthrights with this girl?"

"So that's what this is about?" Lori snapped, "Your inheritance?"

"It's more than that, Mother!" Lonnie snapped back, "It's about you playing favorites, just like you always do! It wouldn't be so bad if it was your own daughter instead of some pathetic orphan girl who wishes she was her daughter!" Speaking of Bonnie, "I'll let you in on a little secret, Bon-Bon: Daddy hates you!" The younger girl's shocked expression said it all, "That's right, Daddy… no, _our_ father can't stand the sight of you! He thinks of you as a failure for not being able to do something simple as withholding the Rockwaller family traditions we've busted our asses setting up! He only wishes that you'd go away so you'd no longer embarrass him! I guess that's what happens when you bring failure home with you!"

"No…" Bonnie shook her head, "Y-you're lying!"

"Get over yourself, Imposter! Your whole life is a lie! Your birth certificate, your ancestry, hell even your _name_ is a lie! As far as we're concerned, you're not a true Rockwaller! You're not even _Bonnie_! You never were and you'll never be! You'll always be the pathetic failure who stole the rightful place of our dead sister! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised that not even your real parents-" Lonnie found herself on knocked on the floor before feeling a flurry of fists connect to her face.

Hammering away, rage clearly showed on Bonnie face! Her so-called sisters have reached a new low! It was bad enough that they ruined her stuff, but now they're dare say that she was adopted? That she was never part of this family to begin with? She saw Connie try to defend her "real sister," but she managed to tackle her down as well. However, she felt herself being pulled off "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Stop it Bonnie! It's not worth it!" Kim tried to reason with her, but Bonnie wasn't having it! She was determined to break her grip in order to basically kill her so-called sisters. As much as she wouldn't blame her at this point, she had to keep her from making a terrible mistake!

Eventually, Kim released Bonnie as the brunette looked around the room. Shocked faces appeared on all save for two who showed nothing but hatred and resentment and one which showed pity and shame. Though whether said shame was towards her or was it self-pity, Bonnie did the only thing she could do in this situation…

"THAT'S RIGHT, IMPOSTER!" Lonnie yelled at the teary-eyed girl, "RUN! RUN ALL THE WAY BACK TO YOUR LOSER ORPHANAGE WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"ALANA ELIZABETH ROCKWALLER, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lori screamed.

"WHAT! I WAS JUST TELLING THE TRUTH, MOTHER! SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DO FOR YEARS!"

"What gives you the right to treat your own sister this way?" Kim snapped.

Connie glared, "Look Amy, I though we've already made it clear that she-"

"Adopted or not, she's your sister whether you like it or not!" It was taking a lot to keep Kim from giving both of them the beating they deserved. The fact that Bonnie is the way she is now was surprising, given what she probably had to go through every single day! Anyone who had to put up with this abuse would've snapped by now. She knew she would.

No longer able to stand the sight of those two witches, Tara made a move to run after her best friend. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "But-"

"Give her time," Zach sighed, having a similar worried expression on his face. "She's been though a lot."

…

As she climbed up the final rung, Bonnie managed to get inside before pulling up the rope ladder under her. She was in no mood for visitors and she needed time alone. A _lot_ of time… Especially after tonight! First she almost got gassed to death, and then when she woke up she heard Connie and Lonnie badmouthing her – as usual. But then it went on to the most shocking moment of her life: She was adopted!

She shook her head. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be! Mom always said that she was born New York! She mentioned her water broke during a trip there. But now she was saying that she was actually adopted? That couldn't be, that just couldn't be! Otherwise, why didn't she say anything until now, instead of just making her believe all these years that she actually had a family? If anything, it was the worst thing a parent could ever do to a child. At least then there wasn't a family to be taken away from you.

"Why… Why me?" She wondered what she has done to deserve all of this. The abuse she's been receiving from Connie and Lonnie for years, the heartbreaking indifference from her father… At least she hoped it was indifference, given that the two bitches claimed that he hated her. And a mother, who saw her as a replacement of her dead daughter and continued to love as if she was her. Hell, was _Bonnie_ even her real name? She just didn't know anymore. And what's worse, despite what's been revealed, she wondered if she could really head back to school now. Even if her suspension was lifted and charges were dropped (as they should, since she wasn't the one who drugged Zach in the first place …This time), everyone at school wouldn't be giving her any peace of mind for a while – if ever. From here on out, she would always be the girl who does whatever she wants when she wants to get what she wants, no matter what. Not to mention those who'd treat her as if she got away with murder.

Perhaps it was karma for what she's done. Long, delayed karma… And that's not juts applied to her drugging Zach at Marcella's party, but to all the things she's done over the years. How she treated others based on their status and position on the food chain, especially Stoppable. How she always used manipulation and malicious slander to keep things the way it would best suit her. How she constantly tried to sabotage Kim's relationship with boys, especially with Josh. How she made anything and everything all about her, despite the horrors and trials her friends may've been through. Perhaps this was the wakeup call she needed. She would have to turn over a new leaf if she ever wanted friends. True friends who she could count on their love and support… Like Tara. The poor girl has always been there for her and yet she often took her for granted. She's seen her at her worst so many times that it was surprising and quite jarring that she was still willing to associate with her, let alone as her best friend. But maybe that's just the kind of person Tara was: Kind, patient, caring, and loyal – all of those to a fault. Hopefully, she wouldn't abandon her, just like the rest of her so-called friends would – if they haven't already.

"It's ridiculous… I had to suppress every urge inside that was driving me to skewer both of them."

"I know, it's so… I knew they were cruel when I stayed over at Bonnie's a year ago, but I'm surprised that Bonnie turned out the way she did having to deal with those two for her whole life. I would've snapped years ago…"

Bonnie moved the curtain aside as she looked down from the tree house! It was Zach and Kim! What were those two doing out here? Where they looking for her?

"Shouldn't we be looking for Bonnie?"

"Nah, it's best to give her time. Besides, of the three of us, I think Tara's got the best chance of getting through to her. And, I'm not really good with comforting speeches."

She scoffed, "That's convenient…"

"Both of us already have our own problems without making things worse for Bonnie. I have to deal with a possible initiative against Mu-Types back at home, while what you have to deal with is obvious!" Zach sighed, "Still, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"Saber told me you had a vial of the antidote that you used to cure Bonnie…"

The brunette's eyes widened from hearing this. 'She used the antidote on me?'

"I have to ask, if Bonnie wasn't used as Xanthos' guinea pig, what were you going to do with it?"

Kim sighed, "I'll be honest Zach. The first thing that came to mind was to use it Marcella if I could find her, not only for Hope's sake but for that of her family and friends. Then I considered using it on you! At the time, I thought that you were the bad guy and that it would be the only way I can be sure that you would no longer be a threat. Then, when I found out that I was a Mu-Type, I said to myself that after I was done dealing with Xanthos and bringing him to justice, I would use it on myself." She closed her eyes, "All these years I thought everything I did was because of my own abilities, not because I was a Mu-Type. I decided to cure myself in order to see if I was still 'The girl who can do anything,' or was it all because of being a Mu-Type. All of this, everything I've done became a contradiction of my own principles. I was a role model! I was supposed to be someone people could look up to! An example that others could follow! How could I be such if it's because of what I inherited from my father due to Drakken setting up the explosion! And then there was giving the antidote to Helix, hoping that he could study it and make more." She turned to the boy, "And before you say anything, yes I knew how risky it was to use it on Bonnie, considering it was a new Xenocide used on her, but we had to take a chance in using it! Given what we saw back at the warehouse it would've been a risk not matter what."

Zach sighed, "Sometimes we have to make such decisions. Even if it could mean disaster in the long run, it could be just as bad if we don't do anything."

"But at least we can be thankful for one thing though," Kim looked up at the sky, "At least we have families who care about us. I know Mrs. Rockwaller cares about Bonnie, but after what went down in there, nothing will be the same for her anymore."

"It's funny… Months ago I thought Bonnie was nothing more than selfish diva who thought everything was and should be all about her and her wants. Now, I think she's just a victim of a very bad situation. Anyone could've turned out like her or worse if they were in her position."

"I just hope she could forgive me someday…" Kim blinked, looking towards the tree house, "What was that?"

Zach followed suit, "…Must've been our imaginations. Still bit on edge after tonight."

"Must be…" Kim agreed. Unknown to either of them, a tanned figured just finished landing inside…

Once again in the room of her rival/sworn enemy, Bonnie turned the lights on as she began her search. 'It can't be that hard to find...' Searching through her closet and drawers, anxiety showed on her face. 'Where is it?" She then moved towards her desk as she move a few objects that rested on top. Still nothing! Upon moving towards the desk's drawer, upon opening the thin drawer that was right underneath she found what she was looking for: The familiar blue device that Kim always seem to have with her…

Taking it into her hands, she examined it. She wondered if what she was doing was right, given her feelings about Kim. As much as she hated her, she knew she had to show some form of gratitude for saving her life. Then again, perhaps this could be officially her last selfish act before turning over a new leaf. Despite the moral ramifications, she wondered if she really wanted to go through with this. She was Bonnie Rockwaller, third daughter of Luther and Lori Rockwaller! That's who she's been since the day she was born, that's what she knew! That's _all_ she knew! But did she really want to find out that all of her life, all of it, has been nothing but lies since the day she was born? The device shook in her hands as she stared at the screen. This was the biggest decision in her life. Whether the choice she would make would also be the best or worst decision in her life was yet to be seen. She was conflicted. While the idea of her entire identity being a lie sucked, this may evolve into a golden opportunity. If she was not a real member of the Rockwaller family, then this could be a chance for a better family! A mother, as much as she loved Lori, who wasn't as embarrassing! A father who you knew that he loved you with no question! And most of all, siblings who wouldn't treat you like dirt, like the scum on your shoe! As she pressed the button, she saw the logo of her Rival's website before within seconds a somewhat-familiar face appeared.

"B-bonnie!" Wade blinked in shock at the face that appeared on his screen on the other side. "What are you-"

"C-could you do me a favor?" Tears began to pour from her eyes as she then proceeded to ask a question that could change her life… "Could you find out where I was born?"

…

As the sun rested on top of the sky, Kim was late for a very important date.

As she tied the white laces of her sneakers, Kim examined herself in the mirror. Baby blue tanktop and white quarter-length wind pants with a matching stripe down both sides. And finally her white and blue sneakers! Yes, that should do for today!

Flipping the light switch off, she ascended down the stairs before heading out the door. "I'm off!"

"Kim, wait!" Anne called out. "I know that the charges were dropped and everything, but aren't you worried about."

"No Big! I had Wade send out a false leak about me being at the Middleton Mall!" Kim informed. She wanted this to be absolutely perfect without any interruptions whatsoever. She knew how rabid the media could be especially when it came to young celebrities such as herself. Therefore, special precautions had to be taken.

"Alright Kim, but be careful!" James reminded. While things might have calmed down, legally at least, he still worried about his Kimmie-Cub. Especially after all she's been through lately. "I hope this isn't for some boy…"

"So not the drama, Dad," She sighed. "It's _definitely_ not what you think!"

"Okay Kim, but remember-"

"I know, I know…" Kim walked out the door. Seriously, it was a miracle she managed to keep her relationship with Josh intact with an overprotective father like hers. Among the other things Josh had to deal with lately, perhaps this was minor. Either way, she already had something special for him tonight.

It didn't take her long for her to reach her destination: Middleton High School (Mu-Types Welcome). It was strange being here, seeing that it was a Saturday and thus no one would be here. Then again, that was the point, wasn't it?

"You're late!"

Kim looked up towards the source of the voice. Sitting on top of a tree, she saw the book that was in his hand, much to her surprise and amusement, "Are you reading a-"

"…Twilight Book? Eh, I'm just giving a checking out. Not a fan of the series but my lil' sis insisted I should at least check it out first before announcing my opinion to the world!"

"She's a fan I take it?"

"Thankfully not like those other fans. But she did consider making bite marks in her neck, though."

"And what do you think of it, the book, I mean?"

"Eh, it's okay. Not really liking the protagonist, though. Either of them… Anyway, are we gonna keep talking about Vampire Romance novels, or are we really gonna do this?"

Kim blinked, "W-what? You mean right now?"

"Uh, yeah! That's what you came here for, right?"

"I mean yeah, but don't you think we're moving a bit too fast?"

"Hey, we both talked about this and agreed upon this! Don't tell me you're backing out, now!"

"I'm not, it's just…" Kim sighed, "It just feels wrong, you know?"

"Oh my god… _this_ again? Seriously Kim, who's gonna know?"

"_I_ will know… Seriously, of all places…"

"Why not? I think it's quite fitting, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but _at school_?"

"It's where it all started, right? I don't know about you, but I don't like leaving unfinished business."

Kim sighed, defeated, "…I'm not leaving her until we go through with this, am I?"

"Nope!"

"Fine…" Kim dropped down into a fighting stance, "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Grinning, Zach jumped down from the tree. "Why would I? The idea of fighting someone who can predict your every move is exciting! My blood is racing just thinking about it!"

'Is fighting _all_ he ever thinks about?' Kim wondered as she watched Zach fall into a stance of his own. She still had mixed feeling about this, given that she technically had an unfair advantage. Still, if this was what Zach wanted, then who was she to deny him? As the two teen stared directly towards each other, they once again began to fight! No time limits, no interruptions, this was a fight both of them will enjoy…

* * *

We have pretty much come to the end of the story, and yet the beginning as well. Next up, the epilogue! Where as one door closes, another one opens.


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **One door closes…

"So, how'd you think you guys did on the project?"

Bonnie scoffed at the question of her friend, "We'd be lucky if we make a C on this, considering what we had to cut out! So much for my A-Plus…" Their experiment on Stoppable has, for the most part… They wouldn't call it a failure, as he did make some effort in his improvement. Tara did say that he managed to hold his own against an incoming mob, with Hope vouching her story. But still, it wasn't as much as what either of them would've expected or wanted. However, the information couldn't have been disclosed, otherwise X's secret identity would be at risk. Not to mention Kim's current crisis, "Looks like Miss Perfect wins once again!"

"If so, at least it would be at least one good thing that's happened to her, lately…" Tara reminded, thinking about what Kim has been going through. It's been over two months since the incident with Xanthos has happened. Once the situation died down, it was when the consequences started to seek in. All of a sudden, Kim found herself blacklisted. All the people she used to help no longer called on her. Not to mention her best friend was once again involved in the foreign exchange student program. But unlike Hirotaka, who was selected last time. It was another guy, Taichi. While not as much of a hottie as Hirotaka, he still came with his own perks. Speaking of Ron, if what he has been saying lately was true, her website has been flooded with flames ranging from "Traitor," to "Mu-Type Supremacist." There are even those who declared her to be a hypocrite because her earlier statements against Mu-Types while appearing to work with Xanthos. While Kim's friends and families would never in a million years believe any of the venom these delusional people were spewing to be true, it didn't matter whether Kim was an innocent victim who was manipulated or a co-conspirator feigning innocence. Kim was a celebrity and once a celebrity is accused of a crime or something just as if not more unthinkable, it would stick with them for the rest of their career or life, whichever came first. The fact that now the whole world knew she was a Mu-Type did not help at all.

Bonnie scoffed, "So not my problem!"

"Can you at least show an ounce of sympathy for her? Or are you still woozy in the head from that gas you absorbed that your ungrateful ass has already forgotten that Kim saved your life with that antidote!"

"Which I wouldn't have needed if Kim didn't set me up for drugging Zach in the first place," Bonnie reminded! True, Kim didn't mean to do what she did. It was Hope's big mouth who planted that idea into everyone's head in the first place. But it was still her stunt that led to this in the first place. Now everyone hated her, believing her to be as bad as Sean who basically killed Linda in an attempt to rape her! Not to mention the drama back at home! Ironic… Two girls who were among on top of the food chain now dragged down to the bottom, and yet she still refused to make peace with Kim. So much for turning over a new leaf… Within the conversation, she had proven herself to not only still be the same bitch as before, but she was as spiteful, bitter, and ungrateful as ever! Then again, old habits did die hard…

She sighed, "Sorry Tara, but with everything that's been going on lately, I'm not exactly in a sympathetic mood. The fact that squad is pretty much over and done with doesn't help! And not in a good way…"

"I have to agree there," Tara sadly sighed. Of all that's been affected from Kim's coming out, the credibility of the Middleton High School Cheerleading Squad took the hardest. While the squad has had their share of wins and losses over the years, they had also won awards and trophies, with Kim and Bonnie winning a few individual achievement awards. With Kim's revelation, the athletic commission was now questioning the legitimacy of the squad, specifically Kim's.

Bonnie wondered if the situation could possibly get any worse. As of right now, the entire squad was full of freaks and Mu-Types! Marcella was now metal, Liz was a green giantess, Crystal was pretty much jelly, Hope was some kind of freaky succubus, vamp-like thing! Jessica and herself – and to a lesser degree Kim and Tara – were the only ones on the team who didn't look like freaks, but Tara was also a Mu-Type – And from what Omega Strike had mentioned, a potentially powerful one. Bonnie was supposedly one to but she's been cured. Leaving Jessica as the only non-Mu-Type on the squad, but her freakish behavior as of late made up for it on its own. Everyone else could be explained by that damn jawbreaker from Marcella's party, but Kim has been a Mu-Type her entire life! Worse-case scenario: All of their accomplishments would be recalled and stricken from the record books, not to mention having to relinquish their hard-earned trophies! That has been a dark day for Middleton High. Bonnie scoffed in disgust. She always knew Kim would be the downfall of the squad, but the school as well? 'Damn you Possible…'

Right now, word is going around that the Cheer squad should be renamed into the Freak Squad! Everyone on the squad has been getting hell from the entire student body, especially from the jocks. Marcella, Liz, and Crystal received the most of it due to not being able to hide who they were, unlike Tara and Hope. Kim probably got the worst of it, due to obvious reasons. Bonnie may have the reputation of drugging people, but at least she didn't lead to the downfall of the squad and possibly the school's credibility in athletics.

Tara brushed a stray strand of hair back, "Well, my parents won't be home until five, and my sisters are on a field trip to Aurora. That gives us the whole place to ourselves!"

The brunette let out a smile, "Sounds like a plan! Now to decide which movie we're gonna watch!"

She sighed, "You know you'll have to go back sometime, right?"

"Hm?"

Tara noted the excited expression on her best friend's face. Every since she found the truth about her family history, or lack thereof, she's been staying at her house. Despite her mom's pleas, Bonnie couldn't take living there anymore. The fact that her father wasn't at the least concerned about this and that Connie and Lonnie didn't even bother to be subtle about their joy of having the "imposter" leaving couldn't justify her decision to leave even more if they were singing "Na-na na na!" _even louder_! "I know how horrible it is right now! I'll be the first to say that Connie and Lonnie are pretty much the worst sisters anyone could ever have, but think about your mother."

"She's not my mother!"

"Biological or not, she's raised you and has been for the past 17 years! And there's nothing that can change that! For gosh sakes Bonnie, she cares about you!"

Bonnie scoffed, "She doesn't care about me! All I am is a replacement for her dead baby! The only reason why she hasn't abandoned me yet is because I'm the closest thing she has of having that third daughter! She only likes me for the idea of what her daughter could have been. Not me for the sake of me!"

Tara ran her hands through her hair, "How long do you plan on staying over at my place, anyway?"

"Not for much longer, just 'till graduation!"

Her hand smacked against her forehead, "You can't keep running from your problems, Bonnie! You have to grow a pair and deal with them! What you're doing is cowardice! I'm going to tell you this, not because I want you out of my room, but because I care: Go home, and work things out with your mother."

"What home?" Bonnie looked down before closing her eyes, "There's nothing for me there."

"Bullshit…" She muttered. Tara was in no mood to get into an argument with Bonnie, but she knew that she would have to go home sometime. Sooner or later, she would realize that she couldn't run from her problems anymore.

**Location: Undisclosed**

"_In other news, the one responsible for this sudden outbreak of Xenocide that's causing many residents in Middleton to transform into beings known as Mu-Types are still unknown at this time. However, we have managed to apprehend the prime suspect of this crime: Drew Lipsky, otherwise known as Doctor Drakken._

"_DAMN YOU KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken screamed as he was being forced into the paddy wagon, "YOU AND YOUR NEW MU-TYPE BUDDIES THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE N-" _

_Authorities are still researching the site of the explosion which many experts believe to be the key cause of spreading this new outbreak. We will have further new at-"_

Within a press of a button, the flat-screened television shut off instantly. "Looks like our alliance with Drakken has finally paid off… Terra, my dear?"

The large-haired woman, sporting a bandaged wrapped around her forehead and a sling, walked towards the source of voice, "Yes Doctor!"

"How is the mass production of the Xenocide?"

"From what we've managed to recover from the site of the explosion, it is a slow process. However, we expect to be back on schedule by the end of the week."

"And the authorities?"

"Do not expect a thing." She explained, "Omega Strike has their own problems to worry about back in Newport, while Possible will be too busy worrying about herself to even consider your survival, let alone your whereabouts. Still, you may wish to take it easy for the time being. At least until you are able to recover fully…"

"And Ryzin?"

"Has some business of his own to attend to! But rest assured, he'll be ready and willing at your call!"

He grinned, "And how are you?"

"I've been through worse. Still, I'll feel better once we give those Omega Strike chumps what they have coming!

"You'll get your chance." He assured, "We will all get our revenge on them soon enough. Oh, and Terra?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Could you clean the glass if you may?" He requested. Until his body could recover, Terra would have to serve as his arms and legs for the meantime. With an oxygen mask on his face, all he could do is watch his surroundings as his body recovered.

As the disembodied head floated inside of the regeneration tank, Terra could only count the days her master would fully recover. When that day came, their time would come once again. Omega Strike may've won that day, but soon they will become prisoners of their own misery.

And this time, there wouldn't be any miracle that could help them.

**Martinez Residence**

Exam week has come to a close…

It was Friday Evening and just in time for students and teachers alike to focus fully on the Holiday Spirit. Though, some preferred to celebrate in more unique ways than others…

Case in point: House Party.

This time, Hope decided that she would serve as Hostess. After the disaster that came from Marcella's party, she vowed to make sure that nothing could come close to resemble that debacle. For one, unlike the typical house party where all the Pops and Jocks were invited, she would only invite those within her circle of friends. Which included members of the cheer squad.

Therefore, there would be Mu-Types at this party. Whether they liked it or not, she could care less. This way, only those who wanted to be there for the company rather than for "a good time" would be the ones to be there.

"So what are your plans for the break?" Crystal asked, standing with a cup of eggnog in hand.

"La familia's coming over for the holidays, so I'll be spending a lot of time with them." Marcella stated before sighing, "Though, how I'm going to explain this, will a challenge."

"At least you're still solid! Look at me! I'm having enough trouble as it is to keep leaving myself all over the carpet!" As if to illustrate her point, Crystal placed her cup on a coaster on the coffee table, a bit of purple residue remaining… "Everything in my house is covered in plastic! I can't even sleep under the covers of my own bed anymore! Even now, I have to hop around in a plastic bag just to keep tracking myself on the carpet!"

"I'll get better soon! Kim says that the antidote should be arriving in a few days now!"

"Hasn't she been saying the same thing for months now?" Crystal frowned, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can keep my faith in her. After all, out of all of us, she has the easiest time hiding who she is! God knows she's had enough practice…"

"Don't even start!"

"I'm serious! Out of all of us who are Mu-Types, I'm the one who's worse off! At least all of you are still solid! I'm lucky to wake up without being my own puddle!"

"I don't see why you guys are all upset!" A new voice spoke as its owner's arms wrapped around them, bringing the two in close. "I mean, maybe we've been giving these gifts for a reason.

Crystal glared, "Given that everywhere I go has to have plastic wrapped around it, 'gifts' would be the last word I'd use to describe them."

"Give it time, you'll get used to 'em and see just how awesome they are!"

"Easy for you to say! You're pretty much a 7-foot Amazon! Aside from being green, you pretty much have the easiest out of all of us!"

Liz rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the plastic-covered couch, "Untrue! Do you have any idea how many clothes are available for a girl my size, let alone those that are fashionable? Let me tell you: Not many!"

"Well you're stronger than all of us… Marcella maybe, but you're definitely stronger than me!"

"And how as being super strong an advantage? I mean now I scare more guys off than _Kim_!"

Overhearing the girls arguing over whom of the three of them had it worse, Kim only sighed as she was reminded of her failure once again. The shipment of the antidote had fallen through, due to the actions of a few of Xanthos' inside men. She and X managed to apprehend them but the damage was done. All of the amounts of the cure she had were used on Bonnie, who so far showed no signs or even the smallest hints of being a Mu-Type. She should be thankful for small miracles, she figured.

"You feeling okay?"

She felt an arm wrapped around her as she turned to its owner. She let out a small smile, "I'm fine Josh!" She assured. "I'm just thinking about…" She sighed, "We were so close… I really thought this nightmare would be over! But apparently, even through death Xanthos has followers to the end."

"Maybe he's not dead…" Josh suggested.

"True… Saber did tell me of that possibility. Still, the only reason why we won was because of that new Xenocide making his body unstable! We have to become better so that if and when he does come back, we'll be ready for him."

He sighed, "Kim, Kim… Just relax, alright? You earned it! C'mon, let's enjoy ourselves at Hope's party."

She still wasn't sure if she deserved such luxury. She still couldn't help but feel at least bit responsible for the situation. However, she supposed she could enjoy herself. For Josh's sake…

…

Looking upward at the stars that decorated the night sky, Zach let out a sigh. He wondered why he let Tara talk him into coming here. Tonight was his last night here as tomorrow he would be heading back to Newport. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. Bonnie's family life was in ruins and she needed all the support of her friends she can get. However, he was needed back home. Omega Strike needed him, especially if the initiative is approved by the mayor. That would mean that every single Mu-Type would be fair game to be haunted down and captured. And with the history of human prejudice against things that went against their norm and standards, no good could come from this in the long run.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow? After all the trouble you caused?"

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Zach decided to turn around, only to find a smile waiting for him. "Oh, it's you."

Hope, on the other hand, proceeded to roll her eyes, "Oh c'mon, after these past couple of months is that all you have to say to me?"

He knew she had a point. After all the problems they had, he was quite surprised that they managed to get along. It helped that she made a decent sparring partner – With Ron gone and Kim not exactly the fighting type, somebody had to step up for the job. "Sorry, I was just thinking about tomorrow! What's waiting for me back home…"

"How is the Mu-Type situation there? Just curious…" Hope wondered.

"Believe me, what you're seeing here is nothing compared to what's in Newport. Still, resuming his attention towards the stars, "Right now, you're probably better off…"

"How's Bonnie been lately?"

Zach sighed, "A bit half-and-half! She's been better, but no way is she going home. You're gonna have to talk to Tara about that one if you want the details." He raised a brow, "I figured you already knew about!"

"Well, I've been trying to catch up with Marcella lately. Especially helping her out with… y'know?"

"Yeah…" Zach nodded, "That would make since…"

'He's still not paying attention.' Hope was growing annoyed with the fool's attitude. It was very rude of him to not look at her when she's trying to have a conversation with him. A mischievous smile formed on her face. "Zach?"

"Yeah?"

'Still not turning around, eh? Fine…' She grinned, "Could turn around, I got something I want to show you."

"Okay…" He proceeded to turn around, only to feel a stiletto heel hit him right at the edge of his temple near his eye!

Hope's eyes widened as she saw him dropped to the ground, screaming in pain as he clutched the spot, feeling for blood. "Oh no…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Uhh…" Hope peeked over as she saw a small trickle of blood drop on the pavement. She then looked down at her right pointed-toed pump as she noticed the tip of the heel was stained with blood. Needless to say, _that_ was not supposed to happen. "…Are you okay?"

"DAMN IT, IF THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE THEN YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"

"I thought you were going to dodge that! God knows you dodge everything else!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do that without warning! …Note to self, never underestimate girl fighters: Especially those with high heels!"

"But I-" Sighing, Hope knew that something had to be done before he made a scene. Honestly, as X he was one of the most powerful Mu-Types and yet he's screaming about a little cut? Then again, it was deep enough to draw out blood, not to mention how close it was to hitting his eye! Shaking her head, she headed inside for the First Aid kit.

**Location: Undisclosed**

"So the charges against Kim Possible for her involvement were dropped, and Drakken has taken the fall for our leader's actions." V-Ray sighed, seated in a leather rotating chair legs crossed. "And now he is barely alive on account of his lack of patience, as demonstrated through his premature use of his new Xenocide. Therefore, he is no longer fit to lead in our cause…"

Making a 180-degree turn, he faced towards the visitor in his small-yet-functional lair. Due to the darkness of the place, her identity was cloaked by the shadows. However, a few strands of red and black hair were visible from what little lighting available. "I have a task for you…"

Xanthos had failed in his campaign. The time was now for a new leader to rise. And it would bring in a new opportunity…

A chance to truly evaluate his new investment…

**Middleton Airport**

"So I guess this is it, then?"

"Yeah, but you got my email, right?"

With a nod, Tara let out a sigh, "I still can't believe you're actually leaving, Zach! I mean school's out for the holidays! Now's the time to be hanging with friends and family!"

Zach scratched his neck, "Yeah, but my friends and family are back in Newport!"

"But we're friends too, right?"

He sighed, "You miss him, don't ya?"

Tara looked down to her shoes, "That obvious, huh? I mean Ron's in Japan and what if he manages to meet someone there before he gets back?" Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, "Before I have a chance to…"

"Look at it this way: If he could get a girl, wouldn't he have one by now?" Zach placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get your chance." He glances around, "Where's Bonnie? I was hoping to say goodbye to her."

"I saw her packing up her things this morning." Tara explained, "She said 'You were right, Tara! I can keep running from my problems. I'll have to face them sooner or later.' She's trying to do her best in working out her family issues."

"Well, I hope things work out for her. But seriously, you don't have to stay here to keep me company!"

"It's okay, I want to!"

"Surely you have better things to do than hanging with a fool like me!"

"No, honest! Hope's spending the weekend in Aspen with Marcella. Kim and Josh were very clear when they said they wanted private time."

"But anyway Tara, you could use some time for yourself. Given all that's happened to you and all." He knew this girl had issues of her own she needed to focus on, but she's been too busy with everyone else's! She even decided to see him off. As appreciative as he was, this was making it harder for him to leave! Or was it her intention!

"_Now boarding Flight number 1398 to Chicago!"_

"That's my cue!" Zach smiled, "Take care!" Before he could turn around, he felt himself pulled into a hug.

"Don't forget to write, okay?" Tara gave a slight glare, causing the boy to only nod. "Good. See you later!"

As he watched the bubbly blonde girl leave, Zach let out a sigh. First he would fly to Chicago, then after a 30 minute layover fly to DC, and then finally to Newport. This was going to be a long flight. Then again, he could always sleep the whole way there. It could do him some good…

Making his way through the security check in and to his gate, Zach glanced at the three tickets inside the brochure: One for each of the aforementioned destinations. He had to admit it was nice of his father to give him first class seats. Either he was in a great mood or there was a hidden agenda to this. 'Oh man, what did they do while I was gone?' He could think about it later once he got home. After months and months of dealing with this latest Mu-Type crisis in Middleton, he could use a break.

Giving his ticket to the stewardess, Zach clutched his bag as he made his way through the walkway before boarding the plane. Once inside, he only needed to take a few steps before he found his seat: It was next to the window as opposed to the aisle. Placing his bag inside the overhead compartment, Zach took his seat as he placed on his seatbelt. 'Goodbye Middleton, goodbye everyone…' Now he was going to lie back, relax, and sleep the way to Chicago. "Newport, here I come!"

"Here _we_ come!"

Zach blinked at the sound of the voice, 'You can't be serious…' Turning around, he was face to face with its owner, "What the- Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I can see the shock on your face!" It was indeed the tan-skinned brunette, holding a bag of her own. "Honestly, I didn't think we'd in the same section."

"How did you-"

"Managed to get a ticket, let alone for First Class?" She smirked, "Let's just say that there were some credit cards I have that my so-called parents don't know about."

"So where are you heading off anyway?" Zach shook his head, "Don't tell me…"

"Like I said before, I'm going to Newport, too!"

"And where are you staying?" Zach already had an idea where, or at least so she thought.

"Where do you think?"

'Figures…' Zach decided not to beat around the bush. "One, my parents don't even know I have a guest coming with me. Two, my parents have no idea about, much less approved of me bringing a guest. Three, given the reason why I came to Middleton in the first place I may be lucky to be able to sleep in my own bed again! Four…"

"Alright, I get it! Besides, I'm sure you'll be able to pull some explanation out of your ass or something." She narrowed her eyes with a grin, "You always do."

"Yeah, but even _that_ has limits."

"Anyway, are you gonna shut up and let me sit down, or are we going to hold up everyone else trying to get to their seats." Bonnie gave an annoyed look.

"I don't know what's stopping you."

Sighing, Bonnie placed her bag in the overhead before reluctantly sitting down in the aisle seat. "You know I never like sitting near the aisle. The food tray always hits against my elbow when they walk by."

"Aw, poor baby!" Zach really hoped that he wouldn't have to put up with her whining the entire trip.

"Hello! A gentleman usually offers his seat to a lady in a situation like this! Hey, are you even-" Bonnie cries were interrupted by a yawn as she watch Zach leaned against the window.

"Too tired, don't care…"

Slightly fuming, Bonnie crossed her arms. Leaning back in her seat, she turned to the now slumbering fool beside her. He was so going to make it up to her. Still, at least she would have _one_ friend to support her in Newport when she sets out to do what she intended to do. As she heard the door close shut before the engine jets starting, Bonnie decided to lay back and relax. She had always wanted to experience first class and why should she let a few difficulties hinder it? After all, it may be the last time she could enjoy life so richly. Her seatbelt secured, Bonnie awaited their departure from Middleton as from the sleeve of her black and purple coat, a few grains of sand dropped down, landing near the foot of her brown-furred boots.

* * *

Annnnd that's the end of the story! But not _the_ end, however! This is only the beginning. Here are the summaries for the next three stories in the series.

**Terraforce** – Following the lead to her birth parents, Bonnie heads to Newport to find her real family. But what awaits her when she gets there?

**Aftermaths: From Cheerleaders to Mu-Types** – Short stories focused on the former Middleton High Cheer Squad as they cope with their new Mu-Type abilities.

**Nightblade** – Worried about his power within, Ron travels back to Yamanouchi where he faces his biggest challenge yet – Himself.


End file.
